


Addicted to You

by addict_writer



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 180,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella struggles with her nature, trying to keep her prey safe while forming an attachment to him. She is frightened when she realizes that she is becoming addicted to this little human. VampBella-HumanEdward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my tries at Vampella. I hope you enjoy it.

 

**Chapter 1: Addicted to you**

**BPOV**

I was here again. I couldn't get enough. Would I ever be the same again? That question only had one answer. Everything would end when he died. And who knew how long would be? Years? Decades? How long did the average human live? Seventy years? Eighty years? I never wanted him to die. He kept me alive with his warm, sweet, head-spinning blood.

I watched him for a few endless minutes, until the thirst won again and I approached his bed. I took his wrist and punctured it with my sharp thumbnail. He shifted a little in his sleep and gave a soft throaty moan. This was arousing for humans; for awake humans, not slumbering ones. He was different.

As the red trickles of blood appeared on the surface of his white skin, I leaned and pouted my lips so as not harm him with my sharp teeth. As soon as his sweet nectar hit my throat, I knew that the battle had started. I had to keep him alive. I had to stop. His blood warmed my cold body; I felt it in the tip of my fingers, in every part of me. He was inside me, making me whole again.

He moaned softly, and I saw his hips rubbing against the blanket that covered him. I wrenched my mouth from his wrist and licked the wound clean, sealing the cut. I wanted to know so badly what he was dreaming about, what he was thinking in the morning as he wobbled downstairs, feeling drained. Little did he know that I was draining him, literally. I touched his forehead softly, and moved his messy bangs from his closed eyes. I watched him for a few minutes before I decided to head back to my small house. The pull to stay so close to him was much stronger than my rational thoughts, so I stayed outside his house.

At exactly five in the morning, the kitchen light switched on, and a beautiful middle-aged woman started the coffee then worked on baking muffins. A surge of self-loathing hit me. She loved him so much and woke up so early just for him, to cook the blasted muffins that he ate as if his life depended on them. I was too selfish to look past my thirst. I should have never crossed the invisible barrier that kept me on the line. I should have never followed him home that day, waited then tasted his tantalizing blood. _Never_.

The redheaded woman caught my attention again as she started whistling along with a happy tune on the radio. I had to smile at the mundane thing. An hour later, the kitchen's door opened and her black haired mate – or husband, as humans like to call their supposes – entered the kitchen and sniffed loudly.

"Ah, raspberry muffins!" he exclaimed, startling his wife.

"Oh, _you_! Make some noise!" she chided him, but went to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

I felt a tug at my dead, frozen heart. Was it normal for something like me to want that type of connection? I wanted to do the same to the boy upstairs. I needed that and sometimes, that need was more powerful than the need for his blood, which scared the daylight out of me.

"You know, he won't say no to yesterday's muffins, right?" the man wondered, keeping his wife in his arms and nuzzling her neck.

"They're better warm," she whispered. "Do you want some? There's plenty."

"Plenty in a normal human's amounts or in Edward's amounts?" he teased, making her huff.

"He'll eat only these and he'll live a happy life. When he finds himself a girl, I will teach her how to make these muffins."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Liz. The boy doesn't look past his books' rims."

"He will someday, and I can't wait to see him happy."

_I know how to make the muffins just like you_ , I thought heavy-heartedly. _Will you consider a dead, eternal creature worthy for your son?_ The thought saddened me immensely. That would never happen, and she made me realize that he would not be mine forever _. If he found a girlfriend or wife_ – the thought made me insanely angry. No one was allowed to touch him like that. I would never be able to be near him, to taste his blood if such a complication happened.

A soft groan got my attention, and before I realized what I did, I was on the branch in front of his window. That was very reckless. He could see me, but suddenly, I couldn't give a damn. I had exceeded the limit last night. I watched his pale form rising from the floor where he probably had fallen. I had to smile at how clumsy he could be. He yawned loudly and scratched his neck before combing his messy hair with his fingers. I saw him wince and look at his left wrist in confusion. If my heart was beating, it would have been slamming in my chest just as his was doing right now. Did he know? Did he sense that something much stronger and dangerous than anything else lurked in the corners? Or outside his window, in my case?

He sighed softly and stroked his wrist, looking to his right and shaking his head. What was there? I watched as he put his socks on his feet and then left the room. Curiosity killed the cat. I made sure he was not coming back from the bathroom and jumped into his room looking for what could have gotten his attention.

On his nightstand, stood a book, like always. However, this time it was something that made me stop dead in my tracks. He knew, or at least, he had a theory that brought him to this book. Ah, why did they have to allow such books? Some authors got really close to the truth and put our kind in danger. The slam of the bathroom door alerted me that he could be coming back for a few more minutes of sleep. I glowered at the book, leaving his room for my spot outside the house. I peeked into the kitchen just in time to see him entering it.

"Good morning!" his mother chirped, and went to kiss him on both cheeks. They flamed and he shook out of her embrace. _Ah teenagers, you have to love them!_ I thought, amused.

He forgot about being embarrassed when he saw the muffins. His eyes lit up, and a huge grin broke on his lips. "Oh, Mom!" he said in a hoarse voice, thick with sleep. He grabbed a muffin and moaned loudly. "Mmm, yummy!"

She laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh along. He always did that, but he was extra appreciative when she made him raspberry muffins.

"Do you want some milk to go with them?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"Mhm," he hummed, sitting on a chair next to his father, who read the morning paper while eating his own muffin. "How many did you have?" Edward asked, accusatorily.

"Just three. There are plenty, Edward," his father answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Three?" No one saw or heard him, but I saw him mouthing the word in horror as if his father had committed a crime.

"Here, honey. I'll pack some for school," his mother said, lovingly. Edward nodded enthusiastically and started munching on his second muffin, sipping from the cup of milk. His obsession with muffins was adorable. I decided to go to my own house and prepare for school.

I lived in a small wooden house; some ranger probably lived here decades ago. I was grateful when I stumbled upon it. I had been living on my own, the only relative I had was supposed to be dead. As far as the authorities knew, I could take care of myself and there was _supposedly_ someone that was helping with money, facilities and was checking on me from time to time. This was a tedious job - to lie to people. Of course, there was no one that checked on me.

I changed my clothes and went to my never-ending stack of contacts. I had chosen brown, as my eyes were when I was human. The brown over my now red eyes turned them a nice auburn - unreal color. No one questioned it. I pulled the front bangs of my hair and caught them at the back of my head with a band. I checked myself again in the mirror to make sure there was nothing to give me away, grabbed my schoolbag, and went to my car. The idea of blending in and attending high school had come to me a few decades ago. It was boring, but it gave me something to do. It happened once every few decades, to have a bright idea that saved me and gave me new strength to carry on with the dark life I was doomed to live.

The first bright idea had been to just drink and never kill.

The second had been to blend in.

The third had to do with the second one.

I started to attend high school; I was too young for a proper, respectable job. Not like that stopped me from writing and becoming famous under different nicknames. It brought me the money I had now, and I was glad for that idea, too.

I felt like I needed another bright idea to keep Edward around, but what could I do? Tell him what I was? Take his soul away? But then I wouldn't taste his blood anymore. I was at an impasse.

I needed a normal, everyday car so I chose a Volvo C30 T5. It was little, and I was in love with it. I wanted it to be black, not the flamed orange it came in, but the man that sold it to me – convinced I was twenty-one – showed me some metallic colors, and I fell in love with the blue one. I needed it so I brought the blue one.

I threw my bag in the backseat and started the car. It purred to life, and I maneuvered it out of the forest, cringing every time I caught something under my wheels. I really had to clean the road. There was an ancient path in the dirt but it needed to be cleared off twigs and leaves to make it a proper road again. I had other things to do at night, better things than cleaning the forest. I smiled fondly, thinking of my favorite human.

We arrived at the same time, and he parked next to me, glancing fleetingly at my car before grabbing his bag and stepping out of the car. I took a big unnecessary breath and opened my door. I was glad he had a safe car; I didn't need my Volvo for its safety. He drove a silver C70. He had the 8'' x 18''diamond cut alloy wheels. They were superb.

I realized I was staring at his car's wheels. And felt like a dork. I looked around and saw that thankfully, the lot was empty and no one was aware of my nerdy love for cars. I started walking to the school. Somehow, I managed to still be sorting through my things in the locker when the last bell rang. Being meticulous had its costs, like being late for class. Even though I possessed a blinding speed, I had an appearance to keep so I grabbed my English textbook, shut the locker's door, and scurried away down the empty hallway. I suffered from obsessive-compulsive disorder, I was sure of it. I hated if something wasn't in order or my locker was a mess.

I slammed into someone, engulfed in my thoughts. I felt every fiber of me reacting to the person in front of me. My throat erupted in flames, my muscles coiled, and I felt prepared to spring. Edward was on the floor in front of me, looking around, disorientated. _Shit_. It was easier when he was sleeping.

His green eyes met mine and widened. He scrambled up and looked at me, worried. Did he think I was hurt? I was more afraid for him. That was quite the fall he had taken.

"You okay?" he whispered. I nodded, unable to talk. My eyes were glued to his pulse point as it beat rapidly against the thin skin of his neck. He glanced down, his ears turning red. "Which are yours?"

I looked down, too, and saw our books and papers scattered around the hallway. _Crap._ I knew which were mine of course, so I picked them up as quickly as humanly possible then stacked his and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he said softly. I nodded again and tried to smile. Rushing to my next class, I gave a lame excuse to my teacher then sat at the back table.

It had been excruciating to be near him. I was used to holding my breath in the classes I had with him, but that encounter had been spontaneous. I didn't have time to adjust to his scent; it just assaulted me, paralyzing me. If he only knew how close to danger, he was… But maybe he did know since he was reading _Dracula_. What had made him go to that book?

I thought back to the first time I gave in to temptation. It was a week after school started, and he passed me on his way to the car. I heard him telling someone he would be alone for the weekend. My opportunity was there and I took it, like a greedy, starving person.

I had followed him home and waited around until he went to bed. Climbing into his room, I took the time required to become accustomed to his scent. I had approached his bed and slowly raised his left wrist to my nose, inhaling deeply. The promising blood flew under his skin, and I didn't think much before running my nail over the soft skin. He had such potent blood; I just couldn't stop myself once I tasted it. His soft moan and the scent of arousal that hit my nostrils had made me freeze mid-feeding. The cloud rose from my brain, and I licked his wound shut before rushing out of the house. I hadn't gone to school for a week after that.

When I had gathered my will and finally gone back to school, it took me the whole lunch break, Biology and Gym to get the monster under control. She knew how he tasted, and she wanted more. What had scared me was the fact that he hadn't been in school until Wednesday. I had drunk too much! He had been too weak to come to school. I hated myself for harming him. And promised myself to never go back to his room or near him. When I had to feed again, I went to Seattle and stumbled over a drunken man outside a club. He followed me to a dark alley where I let him do what he wanted. Little did he know, sex was nothing comparing to the alcohol in his blood. But I couldn't drink. I had cut his neck just as he was reaching his peak, I lowered my lips to the cut but couldn't drink. There was a much more potent blood waiting for me at home. I had thrown him off me and run. I hadn't fed for another two weeks when it became next to impossible to go to school. It was as like walking into a slaughterhouse and watching steaks of meat rolling around. I was hallucinating; if a vampire could hallucinate. That's when I decided to visit my little human. I knew how much to drink but his soft moan stopped me again. For almost three months, I had drunk from him without him noticing. For over a year, I had attended this high school, and no one knew they were in immediate danger with me around.

The first four classes of the day passed with me thinking of what I had done and trying to come up with the fourth bright plan of my existence. There was only one way – to kidnap the kid and chain him in my room, drinking when I wanted. That thought made me sick. It would be treating him like some kind of pet. _No_. I wouldn't do that to him.

I went to the cafeteria and met with Angela, the sweetest human ever, in the line for food. She sensed that there was something odd, but she never asked questions. I was glad for that.

"Hey, Bella," she greeted and stepped aside, waiting for me. I bought my omnipresent apple and let her lead the way. I had hoped we would stay alone, but she decided to sit with her boyfriend, Ben, who was friends with Edward.

"Don't you want to sit alone, Angela?" I asked, glancing at Edward who was now watching my every move. _Shit, that book gave him ideas._

"Oh, if you want," she said in a wavering voice.

She wanted to be there so I sighed and sat down next to Edward, but as far as possible. Angela threw me a grateful smile and sat next to Ben, nearly sitting on his lap. After he kissed her cheek, he turned to Edward continuing their previous conversation.

"I think I'll come with you. I have to shop for Christmas too."

"Great!" Edward answered, happily. "After school is okay?"

"Yeah, my folks aren't home until eight at night," he said.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked, frowning.

"Port Angeles. You aren't allowed to come. My present will be a surprise."

"That's so nice of you," she said softly, blushing lightly. It was clear they were in their own little world. That left an awkward silence between Edward and me.

He cleared his throat and turned to me. "About this morning," he started.

"It's okay," I promised him. "It was my fault."

He smiled, a heart-stopping smile. Should I be glad that my heart couldn't stop? He glanced at Ben then back at me since his friend was busy giving Angela gooey eyes.

"Erhm… what are you… how will you spend the Christmas?"

He had never talked with me outside Biology. Never.

"Home," I answered vaguely.

"Yeah, me too." He had a dreamy smile on his face, probably imagining the amount of muffins his mother will bake. "Is your guardian going to drop by?"

"Probably," I said, not meeting his eyes. He didn't look pleased with my one word answers. I watched as the skin between his eyebrows puckled as he frowned. His green eyes were watching me carefully then he focused on his unwrapped lunch.

I looked at Angela, desperate to say something else, find an excuse to get out of there, when I realized they were missing. They had left to go somewhere for couple time. _Perfect_. I peeked at Edward as I spun the apple on the table. He turned to look at me at the same time, and his cheeks flamed making me swallow a mouthful of venom. For a second, I panicked, thinking that I had forgotten to change the contacts. But I had put them in before coming to the cafeteria. Why was he looking like that at me? He swallowed thickly and moved his chair closer. Was he insane? Would it look weird if I didn't breathe? Probably, since he watched my every movement.

"Do you want some?" he asked in a tense, embarrassed voice as if wanting to offer and not give. Give me what? His nectar? _Yes, please_.

"Sorry?" I managed to get out.

"They're amazing." He gestured to the muffins in his lunch box. _Holy crow!_ He wanted to share his prized food with me!

I had to say yes, I knew that. But I shook my head and showed him my apple. He smiled and shrugged as if thinking, " _more for me_."

I watched the pleasure on his face as he ate the muffin. It almost rivaled the feeling I had when I had drunk from him a few hours ago. I always had to be extra aware of him, to make sure he was okay before feeding and after. I never wanted to do what I had done that first time.

When Angela returned with a big smile on her face, I was glad. I pushed my apple to her and she took it gratefully. This didn't escape Edward's attention. Did anything?

As the bell rang, we got up, and to my utter dismay, he swayed and caught himself on the back of the chair. I watched the movement, unnoticed by the others, and he caught my eye, shaking his head. Was it my fault?

He grabbed a bottle of water on the way out and drained it by the time we reached Biology. Unfortunately, our teacher had made us lab partners at the beginning of the year. We took our seats, and I couldn't help but watch him worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked, before I could keep the question locked inside.

Edward glanced at me and frowned, unconsciously rubbing his left wrist. Shit, I had hurt him. "I guess I didn't sleep well."

"Oh."

"It's okay. I'll sleep when I get home."

"And drink more water," I supplied.

_Yeah, nice one, Bella. Suck him dry then advise him to drink some water._

"Yeah, I will. I feel like after some blood tests or donation, you know when they draw blood."

_I wonder why._ "You're probably just tired," I said, trying to distract him from the topic. I didn't need my meal talking about blood. _Did I just call him my meal?_ Urgh, I was such a hypocrite.

"I stayed up quite late last night. I read a book," he told me, his voice dropping as the teacher entered the classroom. I knew that. How long he had stayed awake nearly took my mind off feeding. I shouldn't have fed. He had slept only a few hours and I took quite a bit of blood from him.

"I know how it is to read until late in the night." I wanted him to admit reading _Dracula_ and tell me why.

"I haven't read this one in some time and I just… thought it will be nice to go back to it." Why was he blushing? It was infuriating not knowing what was behind those wonderful eyes.

"What are you reading?"

" _Dracula_ ," he answered smoothly, watching me warily. Did he expect me to be frightened? In all honesty, I was a little scared, but I knew that a book couldn't convince him.

"It's one of my favorites."

He smiled and turned to the teacher, leaning his head on his palm. We didn't talk until our next class together ends. Gym was the worst invention ever. I didn't remember if I hated it while I was human, but now surely, it gave me headaches. I had to be extra careful with everything. My movements, the balls, the humans around, the walls…

I happened to leave for the parking lot with Edward. Today had been a rare day – we talked. Sometimes, there were weeks without any words between us. I knew we'd go back to no talking again. It was for the best.

"Well, I'll go. See you," he said, scratching the back of his head. Ben was waiting near his car.

I had a sudden urge to follow them to Port Angeles since I knew Edward wasn't well. I jumped in my car and made sure I was at a safe distance from his. They went to a small shop and stayed in there for almost half an hour. I was just around the corner and tried to keep an ear on them. I heard bits of their conversation through the buzzing people in the shop and on the street. They talked about Christmas plans, what presents they wanted and what to buy for their families. When they exited the shop, they went to the library across the street. It was much quieter there so I could hear them better.

"So what's with you and Bella?"

My eyes widened, and I gaped at my steering wheel.

"W-wh-what?" I heard Edward sputter. I had to hear this better so I got out of the car and went close to the library, but not going, inside.

"Oh, come on, we left you alone for a few minutes and you were flushed when we came back."

"I don't think you saw well," Edward muttered embarrassed. "She won't even talk with me. It's like… she's keeping a distance." _So perceptive_.

"Well, break it. I know you want to." Did I want to hear where this was heading? I couldn't have Edward start feeling things for me.

"Man, she won't talk. Besides, there's something… doesn't matter."

"What?" Ben asked curiously.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure it out. Let's head back. I'm knackered."

I flew to my car and drove slowly behind them. _The boy could speed!_ I was constantly anxious of him wrapping the car around a tree.

I had so many questions now that I knew Edward presumed something. I had never encountered such a situation. What should I do if he realizes what I am? I went home and chose to do something productive, to take my mind off the matter. I cleaned the road. Then I cleaned the already spotless house. Then I did my homework. It was already three AM when I finally settled down and sat on the windowsill. I knew what I wanted, what my body yearned for, but I couldn't do it. I didn't want him to figure this out.

Today was the last day of school before the Christmas break. I parked in my usual spot and to my surprise, Edward's car was next to mine. He was leaning against the back of his car, watching my car intensely.

What did he want? There was no one else around. That was a bad sign. We were alone.

"Come on, you can do it," he muttered under his breath. I had to stifle my giggle as I stepped out of the car. I tried to pass him nonchalantly, not even aware of him as if that was possible. My throat erupted in flames the second I was out of the car.

"Um, hey, wait," he said softly and started walking next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, not turning my gaze on him.

"Look, I was thinking…" He ran a hand through his messy hair and exhaled down his nose. "Do you want… maybe… will you sit with me at lunch?" he blurted out, his whole face red.

_Play it cool_ , I told myself. I turned to him and saw his green eyes glazing over.

"We sat together yesterday, too."

"Ah, no!" he nearly shouted, making me smile. "I mean…alone." His eyes were trying to tell me something that he didn't have the courage to get out.

Could I do it? Could I stay there? I wanted to know him better and hear more about his life. He was more than my food.

"Okay," I agreed.

I couldn't settle down during my first period. What had I just agreed to do? Alone? Was I insane?

As I made my way to the cafeteria, I made a plan to ditch him but couldn't do it. I entered the room; he was in the corner table at the far end. He had a death wish.

I went to him, without bothering to buy my pretense lunch. I sat opposite to him and put my hands on the table.

"Hi," I greeted.

His head snapped up, and he gazed at me for a full minute before talking. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Me neither."

"I'm glad you came."

"What- Why did you want…?" I couldn't even form a sentence. That was unusual.

"I wanted… you know… to talk?" he said, uncertain.

"Why the sudden interest?" I sounded like a jerk.

His green eyes grew twice in size and his pulse quickened. That wasn't helping me. "Umm, you see…"

_Actually, I don't_. What had Ben told him? Why was he suddenly talking to me? He busied himself by taking out his lunch. I watched as his cheeks colored visibly.

"What do you do outside the school?"

I frowned and leaned back on my chair. From where did that come from? He was uncomfortable at best because he was squirming in his seat.

"I read." _And visit you at night_.

"Oh. What do you like to read?"

This was something I wasn't used to. I never shared such things with anyone. But I wanted him to know everything about me and to know everything about him in return.

"I like the classics."

I saw the ghost of a smirk forming on his beautiful face. Was he reading through this? Really?

"Like Shakespeare and Jane Austen?" Edward asked, biting on his muffin.

"Yes. There's something about that period…" I was giving myself away.

"I know, I would have liked to live then," he mused, a far away look appearing on his face.

"It would have been nice," I agreed. "What do you like to read?"

"Classics, too, and fantasy." His green eyes were glued on mine.

"What exactly?" I pressed. I had my answer, and he was going to explain himself.

"Oh, you know… the usual. Myths."

"Like wizards?" I asked in my best-confused voice.

"Like vampires." The word sounded so simple coming from his mouth, like breathing.

"Oh. Do you read a lot about them?"

"Yes. Actually, I read too much since I'm seeing things."

We were heading into dangerous territories. "What do you see?"

"Stuff," he answered vaguely and returned to his muffins. The boy was infuriating. Was he playing with me? I watched him eating his food and couldn't help but smile at how cute he was.

"What?" he asked self-conscious, glancing at me sheepishly.

"Do you like muffins?" That was a stupid question.

"Oh, yes! I absolutely love them. Don't you? It was a shock when you turned me down yesterday."

I smiled again. "I'm not a great fan of them."

"Don't you want to try? Maybe you'll change your opinion. Mom makes some mean ones."

_Oh, I know that_. I smirked and shook my head. He shrugged like yesterday and returned to his beloved baked cookie.

"What's your favorite book?"

I thought he wasn't going to talk again. I turned my eyes on him again and thought of an answer. "I really don't know. I could go on for hours about several books I love. It would be a crime to choose just one," I decided to answer. "The same goes for music."

"You're right!" He nodded and took a few gulps of his water. "Let's say… what's the last book you read?"

YES! I fought the urge to jump up and down. We were getting somewhere. "I always seem to go back to _Wuthering Heights_ ," I told him softly. I was right in my presumptions. He was fun and smart. I truly should stay away from him, but now it seemed next to impossible to do that. "What about you?"

"A few nights ago, I finished _White Fang_. You know, we have it for English class?" I nodded. "It was a great book, but I went back to my little obsession and started re-reading _Dracula_."

"Yeah, I love _White Fang_ ," I agreed, urging him with my eyes to tell me more about the other book.

The bell rang, and I cursed it in my mind. His heart took off as if he was panicking. Was he scared or was he disappointed our time was up?

"Umm, Bella?" I felt my dead heart jump at the word.

"Yeah?"

"Can we walk together to class?" His cheeks turned pink.

Something told me that wasn't the question he wanted to ask. I wanted to tell him that we could see each other over the holiday, but that would have been very reckless of me.


	2. The truth

**Chapter 2: The truth**

**BPOV**

I stood outside their living room window with my teeth clenched and glared inside. This wasn't happening. What if they gave him more ideas?

I watched as Elizabeth, Edward's mother, served everyone dinner. They had guests. I had smelled that stench only once in my life and it made all my hair stand up. How was this possible? They looked like humans. They had another two families over.

I was so focused on the old man that I failed to hear the front door opening. It was too late. I heard a gasp and felt eyes on me. There was a girl with jet-black hair, looking at me, startled. I tired not to step into the light of the porch or she'd see my eyes. I moved back slowly and her black eyes kept looking to where I had stood a second ago. She sighed and looked up.

The door opened again and Edward stepped out. He wasn't even dressed for the winter! His thin shirt couldn't keep the coldness away.

"What was that?" Edward asked, sticking his hands in pockets.

"That was Billy talking in his own language with Dad," she shrugged. "It's coming. It's closer. There are more," she mocked her Dad's friend.

"What is he talking about?"

"I have no idea. They have been at it for a few weeks. Jake may know," she told him. "I think. I mean, he lives there."

"Doesn't your Dad talk about that home?"

"Umm, no. It's top secret or something like that."

"Oh."

They stood quiet for a minute before I saw him shivering.

"I was over at Jake's a few days ago… and we heard them," the girl said quietly.

"Yeah?" Edward sounded hopeful. I was frozen on my spot, praying she wouldn't tell him anything bad. "Leah?" Edward asked, going closer to her. I felt a surge of anger rip through my body as he touched her shoulder. What was that? Why was I so angry?

"We heard something about the cold ones," she whispered, glancing toward the spot I had been when she first saw me. "It's the Quileute's myth."

I heard Edward take a sharp breath in. Did he know that? Those creatures couldn't keep the stories to themselves! "I… you mean… are you talking about _vampires_?" he asked quietly. The last word was almost muted.

She glanced at him in surprise then looked at the spot again. "What do you know about them?"

He scratching his head and looked away. "I read-"

"Get inside now! _Before_ you get pneumonia!" Edward's mother said sharply from the doorway.

 _No!_ I groaned internally. He knew what the _cold ones_ meant. Was that possible?

I couldn't leave until I saw everyone going to their houses and to my surprise, Leah's father walked into the woods, toward me. I backed away and hissed lowly.

He watched me carefully and I saw his eyes widening. "You're not one of them!"

"Sorry?" I asked confused, keeping a good distance between us.

"The Cullens, I thought… I heard they were coming back."

"Who…? I don't know anyone named Cullen," I explained.

"Are you a nomad?" This guy knew more than he should, but I'd heard of the Quileute legend.

"Um… no."

"I'm letting you know there is a treaty here. I will send someone to you to explain more. Where do you live?"

I looked panicked at Edward's house. Did he want me to leave? I couldn't. "I won't…" _hurt anyone_. I couldn't say it because it was a big fat lie.

"No one will harm you. I promise."

"I will meet one of your people, but not at my house."

He smiled ruefully. "What about here? This spot?"

"Perfect. When?" I asked. I was a thousand times calmer when I could hear Edward's heart.

"Half an hour. Everyone will be furious when they hear this. And we thought they were back!" he snorted and looked at me disgusted. He turned on his heels and left. _Holy… crow!_ Was he really going to send a wolf monster after me? I had seen only once, and didn't know how to make my feet run faster. Would he send just one? I wasn't sure if a vampire could have a panic attack, but I was surely having one.

I moved a few feet closer to Edward's house and watched him move around his room. Would they make me go away? I couldn't do that. After our talk earlier this week, I was sure that I was addicted to his presence. I had found myself in front of his house every night since the talk. Feeding didn't matter, I just wanted to see him, to hear his heart, to smell his intoxicating scent.

A throat clearing from behind me made me jump, startled. I was going mad, surely. I should have heard and smelled that stench. He was here faster than I expected him. I recognized him as one of the guests.

"Hi," I greeted, taking a defensive stance.

"I'm here to talk only." He watched me frowning for a few minutes. "There was a treaty made with some of your kind. Decades ago," he told me.

"Okay, I got that."

"The treaty line starts at the river and ends at the shoreline." I tried to remember if I ever crossed it. "You don't hunt on our land and we'll leave you alone."

I nodded. "Okay, I understand."

"Good. I'll help you to remember if you happen to forget."

"There will be no need," I assured him.

"By the way, if you bite –not kill– we'll know."

"Okay," I said in a smaller voice. It was a good thing I'd never bitten, huh?

He nodded gravely and left. I exhaled a sigh of relief and glanced up to Edward's room. The light was off. I didn't want to risk anything so I went back to my house.

In my one hundred and three years, I had never felt alone. For the first time in my existence, I wanted someone next to me, and I knew exactly whom I wanted. He was untouchable. I feared to let myself feel more for the human, he should have been nothing more than food. An appetizing dish that you cherish and keep coming to when you desire something divine.

I stayed locked in my house reading, trying to keep his haunting green gaze away from me. His smell swirled in my head and I found myself at my front door, multiple times, ready to just go and see him. I was scared of the first day of school and I knew that I should feed before it came. I tried Port Angeles, for a change, but immediately realized I couldn't even think about drinking from someone else. The same old problem. Aware of the treaty and the threat from the werewolf, I jumped in Edward's room on the night before school started again. He was sprawled on his back, the blanket kicked to the foot of the bed as he snored softly. I knelt next to his bed and caressed his wrist, wishing there was another way. Was there another way? I had to feed and no other blood held my interest. I ran my nail over his fragile skin and closed my mouth around the wound. He moaned quietly and relaxed. The sweet ambrosia clouded my senses again, and again the battle to stop started.

"Bella." I wrenched my mouth away and watched him terrified. Did I have an explanation? I licked the wound to close it, quickly, and watched his face anxiously. His eyes were closed, his long black lashes rested against his pink cheeks, his mouth was slightly parted and his breathing was labored. He was asleep.

His wrist moved in my hand and his fingers squeezed mine. "Bella," he repeated in the same soft voice. I breathed a sigh of relief before I let the truth settle around us.

Edward was still asleep, dreaming of me, saying my name. What had I done? I couldn't let him get attached to me, although I wanted that more than anything I ever wanted. I could almost see us in my little house, talking, sitting on the couch; I dared to imagine more… having some sort of normal relationship with him.

"Beautiful." His soft voice brought me back to his room. I had only two solutions. To leave, which seemed unbearable since I couldn't forget him nor feed from another. Or, to tell him the truth and ruin what my kind kept a secret for chiliads.

I kissed the wounded wrist and let myself out of his room. I stayed in the yard until they all rose and started moving around. When Edward appeared in the kitchen, he was extremely pale and I heard his mother worrying about him.

Option number two was the normal one, but what would he think of me? I had taken from him without asking, I had weakened him so much.

When I parked in the school's lot, he was waiting for me again. I was determined to explain myself, aware of much powerful vampires out there that could hurt us both.

"Good morning!" he said warmly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Good morning," I answered and stopped next to him. "Did you have a nice break?"

"It was nice. What about yours?"

"Lonely." Damn this boy! Where were my lying skills?

"Didn't your guardian visit?" he asked concerned, starting to walk toward the school's entrance.

"He was engaged in other activities, unfortunately." I wanted to say more, to ask more but I didn't want to sound too eager.

"Could you stay with me for lunch, again? We never finished our conversation." Edward looked down at me when I didn't answer.

"Yes, of course. Same table," I told him.

He grinned and waved his farewell, for now. I was the perfect student in the teachers' eyes, and they kept complimenting me for finishing my homework. Some were truly happy as they said it, others had pity in their voices. I had better things to do than homework, but it took little time so I had that many more precious moment to spend thinking about my human.

At lunch, I bought only a bottle of water, having a feeling that Edward would need it. He wasn't there yet when I arrived, so I took my seat and waited patiently. Not ten minutes later, he appeared in the cafeteria's doors. His eyes found me, and he apologized to one of his friends as he made his way to me.

"You're here," he exclaimed and slumped on the other seat.

"Yes," I answered with equal giddiness. "You shouldn't have abandoned your friend." I looked at Tyler and saw him looking somewhat enviously at Edward.

"He's n-not my fri-friend," he stammered, blushing lightly.

I shrugged and kept an eye on the other boy. He was talking with a group of his friends, probably, telling them to look at Edward. I realized that Edward was aware of the sudden attention, and his cheeks turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"Let them talk." I dismissed the situation.

"You aren't upset about this?" he asked concerned.

"No, why would I be? They can talk or think what they please."

"Umm I was wondering if… maybe… if you don't mind…" He stopped talking and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Yes?" I prompted him, curious about his question.

"Could we… would you like… to go out with me?" The last part was a babble of words that I barely caught. I was frozen for the better part of the next minute. Edward watched me anxiously, his heart thumping wildly.

"All right," I acquiesced. I had decided to go with it, whatever happened.

"You don't have to. I mean… Wait! You will?" he asked surprised.

I giggled and nodded. The light that appeared in his green eyes, the smile that formed on his lips made a picture I wanted to frame and hang above the mantelpiece.

"You look tired," I noted. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was paler than usual.

"Umm, well… you should kno-" he stopped talking and shook his head. "Will tonight do?"

"Tonight?" I echoed his weird twist from the subject.

"A da... a meetin… a date. I have something to tell you." He was so serious as if he was about to tell me his darkest secret.

"Yeah, me too. Tonight," I agreed.

He smiled a knowing smile and opened his lunch, taking a sandwich out.

"No muffins today?" I asked amazed. He blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but you always seem to have a few of those."

"I have some, but my Mom thought I needed food of more consistency. Have you changed your mind about the muffins?"

"Eh, no, I still don't like them very much," I answered. "Maybe your Mom is right – you don't look very good today."

His eyes met mine, and in that second, I could tell that he knew something. I averted my eyes and found the bottle of water. I pushed it toward him. "You need fluids."

"You think?" he asked sarcastically. Then the beautiful blush appeared again. He busied himself by biting the sandwich.

Had the werewolves told him something? Were they so careless about our nature? He could have figured something out on his own – he was very smart. The books, his friends and… I was sure I had my slips. No one was perfect. Tonight was going to be the night.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he whispered, and before I could put my hand on my lap, he grasped it tightly in his. His eyes were on mine, wide and excited? Fearful? I wasn't sure what to read there. The softest gasp escaped his lips and his thumb moved over my knuckles. "I was rude."

"It's okay," I assured him and tried to extricate my hand from his. "Could I have my hand back?"

"I don't think so." There was mischief in his eyes. After a fleeting glance around the cafeteria, he released my hand, and I folded them on my lap feeling tingles over my palm where his hand had been. "Tonight." It was an unspoken promise in his voice.

"Where would you like us to meet?" I asked in a whisper.

"Do you want me to… pick you up?"

"NO!" I shouted. I was sure I would have been beet red if I were human. "Umm no, Edward. I'll…ehh…meet you wherever you want." Edward watched me amused for a second, offering me no alternatives. "Would you mind meeting me at the dirt road that gets in the forest?" I asked, unable to tear my gaze from his.

"Perfect. I will be there around five. Would you rather it were later?"

"Five is splendid."

"Five it shall be," he said courteously. The bell rang before I could read anything into that. "Would you allow me to escort you to our class?" he asked playfully.

This was a new side of him, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. He was very amusing when he tried to speak like a true gentleman, like men would have spoken in my human lifetime. That thought nearly stopped me mid-step. I glanced at him, trying to read into what he had said, but I couldn't see it on his face. Was he doing this because he knew what I was?

He moved his chair closer to me in Biology and talked nonstop. The teacher even had to chide him a few times.

"Edward, be quiet," I hissed, cutting him middle of question. "Tonight."

He scowled a little but remained quiet. At the end of the class, he fell in step with me. "Where was I?"

"Favorite flower," I said quietly, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, so?" he asked eagerly.

"White and red flowers."

He glanced at me surprised but never stopped walking. "You won't give me names." It was a statement so I didn't answer him. "Would it be too soon to bring you flowers tonight?"

"Edward, can we not talk about this here? People can hear."

"So? It's not like we're committing incest or who knows what other trouble."

 _That you know of_ , I nearly said aloud. I was older than his grandparents.

"Oh be silent," I said dismissively as we entered the Gym.

"Umm." I turned at his noncommittal noise and saw his eyes calculating as he watched me. "You have… an interesting way with words," he murmured.

Oh, crap! I had to be careful. With my words, too. It wasn't enough that I had to be careful no to jump and suck him dry, but I had to be careful with what I told him.

We were playing volleyball, and I tried to stay on the other side of the net. Edward made sure I stood next to him so he could talk more. He could be stubborn when he wanted something. The adrenaline of playing made his blood more potent, and I kept swallowing mouthfuls of venom as I gave him one-worded answers. Every time I asked 'You?' or 'What about you?', he dodged the answer and gave me another question.

"What about sports, since we're here?" Edward asked as I hit the ball.

"I'm not a great fan of them."

"I prefer basketball and baseball."

"Oh you decided to share?" I teased, turning to him. His ears pinked and he shrugged one shoulder.

"Well… eh, I thought…"

"What team?" I asked, eager to be the one asking the questions.

"The Mariners for baseball. They're Dad's favorite and I like them too. As for basketball… that's tough," he muttered and glanced at me.

"How come?"

"Well I like Michael Jordan so much that I have a soft spot for the Bulls, but if I am watching any other basketball team, I'd cheer on the Lakers."

I giggled, unable to keep the sound inside me. He narrowed his eyes at me. I shook my head, trying to get a hold on my giggling fit. "You have a soft spot for bulls," I managed to spit out.

"Yes, I told you th…" he stopped talking and let out a loud laugh. "Ah of course, you'd think of the bovine."

That made me laugh even more, attracting attention. I saw Tyler giving Edward the stink eye. He was unaware of the glare he received, busy regaining his composure.

I saw the ball before anyone else could see it. Tyler threw it with all his might at Edward, who was still unaware of his surroundings.

I couldn't let that happen. First, he would be hurt, and second, I didn't need his blood spilled. The monster nodded in agreement, but she had other reasons. She didn't want her food wasted.

"Edward, move," I hissed. He looked at me surprised. I could see that Tyler wasn't the only one looking at the ball that was zooming at Edward's head, a few others did too. Before anyone could understand what happened, I hit the ball in the other direction and moved Edward from his previous spot.

I couldn't be in the room after that – the adrenaline, the blood pumping through everyone's veins made my head swirl. I rushed out, not caring about the consequences. Who would they tell? Would I get detention? I'd do it without blinking.

I sped home and wondered if it was a wise idea to meet Edward in the evening. He would be even more suspicious.

At two minutes to five, I decided to go. I ran through the forest and saw his car at the edge of the dirt road. He was inside, messing his hair and tapping his foot nervously on the floor. I rapped on the passenger's window and he started. He jumped out of the car and came to me, looking scared.

"Um, hey," he whispered in a trembling voice.

"Hi." He was terrified. Maybe that was for the best.

"Uh… about Gym…"

"Are you okay?" I asked, scanning him.

"Yes, yes. I was wondering…"

"I am fine," I said, cutting him off.

"Of course you are!" he exclaimed then his cheeks turned pink. "Umm can we _not_ go anywhere?"

I froze and felt my heart sinking. I should have expected that. He had probably told his family to pack and move far away from here.

"Oh, okay."

His eyes lit up. I didn't understand him anymore. "Can we go to your place? Please? We really need to talk. Uninterrupted."

"Edward…"

"Bella, I know some things… I have a theory – I don't want to talk about this here."

"Why don't you park here, just behind those trees?" I asked. "I don't want you to wreck your car."

He hesitated for a second then did as I told him. I joined him at the front of his car and led him to my house. I hadn't thought him this clumsy, but he nearly managed to give me heart attack – quite hard to do since my heart wasn't beating any longer. I knew from the second he stepped foot in my house, there would be no going back. He seemed to realize it too and stood just before the threshold for a moment, looking inside the single room house.

Edward took a big breath and stepped through the doorway, closing his eyes. I hadn't moved from my position near the door, which placed him just inches from me. He looked down at me and gave half a smile. I was wondering if it was wise to close the door when his warm hand cupped mine that was hovering on the door handle.

"It's okay, you can close it." His voice was honey soft and I could hear some false bravado under his cool demeanor.

"You can go back, I'll understand."

"No, I want to talk to you. Close the door."

He walked past me, into the house, and I closed the door. When I turned around, Edward was on the couch, looking as comfortable as if he had stayed there all his life. I sat next to him, but left a good gap between us.

"About earlier-"

"I know about you," he cut me off. His penetrating green gaze left me speechless.

"Sorry?" I managed to ask after a few quiet minutes.

"I know what you are." His cheeks turned red and his eyes focused on the carpet.

I didn't expect this very conversation so soon. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not scared so don't play coy, Bella. I know you are… you aren't… you… you know?"

I pressed my lips together, wondering if we were thinking the same word. _Human_. He took a deep breath and met my eyes. His short intake of breath made me realize one huge mistake on my part. I had not put new contacts in my haste. Crap.

I closed my eyes and willed the red to disappear, or something to happen. To make him forget what he saw.

"Is it really true?" he asked softly. I felt his scent engulfing me as he moved closer, his heart beating erratically.

"Yes." My answer seemed to ricochet around the room. I was afraid to open my eyes, I could still feel him close, but what if he left? "How did you figure it out?"

"I won't tell a soul!" he vowed and took my hand letting a small electrical current zap through me. "Bella, have you forgotten my favorite books?"

"No one has ever… Aren't you scared?" I asked in a small voice.

"Why should I be scared?" he asked confused. That made me open my eyes and gape at him. _Because I frequently drink from you and a part of you knows that_.

I didn't answer verbally just shook my head in disbelief.

"Everything seemed to fit. You know? The skin, your words, your gestures, you don't eat… and now…"

"Yes," I said stopping his rambling. He had every right to be nervous. "Do you really understand this? What I am? Why aren't you running the other way?"

"Because Bella, I've read somewhere th-"

I jumped on my feet effectively stopping him and sending his heart in overdrive.

I rounded on him. "What did you read?" I thundered. "As far as anyone knows that is all fiction!"

"Yes, but it's not," he answered promptly and calmly.

"Edward… I am dangerous."

"I know you won't hurt me."

I snorted at his innocence and his eyes grew twice their normal size. "So it's true!" he shouted. I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, he rushed on. "Let me talk, please." I waved my hand to him impatiently. "I read somewhere that if a human is bitten he is bonded to the…" His eyes met mine and he took a shuddering breath. Yes, say the word that we have been dancing around. " _Vampire_."

"I think that's a lie."

"You aren't su-" He stopped talking. "You… did you… have you really…"

"What?" I was afraid of this question.

"Did you bite me?"

I didn't move, not wanting to betray anything. His heart was flying as he watched me with true terror on his face. Had he expected me to deny his words? Had he expected me to act like a vampire or pretend I wasn't one? Was he that foolish?

"When?" he asked softly, his voice trembling.

I still didn't move nor answer him. I wasn't even breathing, afraid to hurt him somehow. Edward frowned and rose. "When? How long do I have?"

It was my turn to frown. "What are you talking about?"

"You know _what_ ," he snapped. "You bit me. I will be like you."

I suppressed a smile. Thankfully, that part was wrong. "I haven't answered yet."

"You didn't have to. Your silence spoke volumes." He fell back on the couch. "But I feel fine. I mean, I'm a little drained. Now I know why. When, Bella?"

I knelt in front of him and gazed at him concerned. "Do you feel unwell?"

"Do you even care?"

"Always. What can I do?"

"Some water would be nice, but you surely don't have," he muttered. "I have a bottle in my car."

I didn't wait for him to finish, I was out of the door running to his car before he realized what happened. My brain was working a hundred miles per second. What should I do? Was this the right choice after all? Right now, he was really scared. I grabbed the bottle of water and ran back. He was in the same position I had left him. I had probably been gone for a minute.

"Here, drink." I offered him the bottle and he looked up startled. He blinked a few times then uncapped the bottle and took a few swigs.

"That was fast," he said appreciatively.

"Umm can I talk now?" I wondered.

"I am counting on that. You know, I really want to hear this. There's no bite on me, yet you say you did it."

"Edward, I didn't answer your question. You jumped to that conclusion."

"So you didn't… umm… drink-" He shuddered.

I sighed heavily and sat at his feet. "I did," I answered softly. "I am sorry, although I shouldn't be since that's what I'm supposed to do. But there's something different about you."

"Who else? Did you… my Mom? Dad?" Edward asked in panicked voice.

"Only you." He raised his eyebrow at me. "The books are right and wrong at the same time. As are all your sources, at that," I added.

"Why? Are you denying it?"

"No, but before I divulge anything, I'd like to know how you feel about this. Be honest. Are you afraid?"

He gazed down at me and bit his lower lip. "I should be, shouldn't I?"

"You should."

"I'm not, though. I find you fascinating. Partly because you are my every dream come true… and partly because – maybe it's the thrill of it. I'm not sure, but I like being around you. More so since I realized what you are."

I watched him astonished. He had no sense of self-preservation! "Do I have your word that no one will know of me?"

"I swear that."

"Well then I shall start a very boring story and pray it won't frighten you."

"I told you that you're fascinating. You can't drive me away, Bella," he said petulantly.

"I'll sum it up," I promised and my hand found his. He squeezed it but I barely felt the pressure. "I woke up alone to this world. Someone very cruel did this to me. I met different nomads that explained the rules and how to hide… I have done everything on my own. There was one big thing I hated about this, besides the monster I had become. I had to kill in order to feed. I tried to make myself believe that humans did that all the time in order to eat, but I was killing innocent people not animals. I tried to kill only bad ones, but I still felt guilty for taking lives," I paused and gauged his expression. He was looking at me in a mixture of awe, shock and fondness. The boy was crazy. "An idea came to me once when I saw a woman cutting her finger while chopping vegetables. I didn't have to bite and kill anyone in order to feed. That was the best day of my entire existence. I use my nails to cut skin."

"What?" Edward asked, sounding a bit choked. I made a movement above my wrist with the nail. He narrowed his eyes at me. "My wrist… it hurts."

"I am incredibly sorry."

"Can I see?"

For the first time since I had become a vampire, I lost my balance and fell on my ass. My mouth fell open as my eyes widened. Was he insane? Did he have a death wish?

He looked so sincere in that second, so innocent and young.

"I can't believe… I've never fallen," I muttered and resumed my crouched position. "You are insane, kid. I'm sorry to say it."

"I've read it-"

"Edward!" I snorted unable to catch myself. "Forget what you read! Aren't you the slightest bit afraid after what I told you?"

"Well, I know you won't bite since you have other methods. I'm safe."

"You're anything _but_ safe! Your blood is the most potent I had ever smelled. It makes my head spin and… it's so…" I decided not to say it. Delicious? Mouth watering? Addicting? "There's no other blood like yours."

"It can be different?" he asked confused. He was taking it so lightly as if we were talking about my favorite taste in food. And we were, to some extent.

"Yes, just like you love those muffins."

"Do you mean that my blood is like a muffin to you?" he asked amused. I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face. He was so cute.

"You could say that," I allowed.

"Then how can you stay here? Because I can't stay near muffins for long."

"I hope I won't frighten you, or maybe this will be the awaking I was waiting for, but Edward… let's talk about muffins, okay?"

He nodded solemnly but a small smile appeared on his lips. He seemed intrigued.

"You have a big delicious, warm raspberry muffin. What would you do?"

"Eat it," he said promptly.

"It's the only one you will _ever_ get. Imagine that you could keep it warm and fresh for a long time. Would you eat it all at once?"

"Probably not, but I'll always go back and… Wait!" he shouted and his eyes widened. "I am this muffin?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

He watched me shocked and then gasped. "Umm not to give you ideas or anything… but I'd eventually eat that muffin."

"I won't. I promise. If you got attached to that muffin, you'd be unable to eat it all. Ever."

"That's sort of disturbing," Edward muttered. Alas! He is scared! "It's sort of weird to get attached to a muffin, but I understand where you're going." I feel myself deflate. I cannot show him how dangerous this is. "But there are other… muffins out there." He seemed fond of this new metaphor for my food.

"There are, but I want just this one." I allowed him to look in my eyes, hoping the red there would scare him. "I can't have any other muffin."

"Why?"

"I simply can't, and trust me, I tried. There's something about you and not only about your blood… it's you, Edward. _You_."

"What about me? I'm a normal boy," he told me stubbornly.

"How wrong you are there! When I first smelled you… it was so hard for me."

"How can you do this anyway?" he interrupted. He had leaned with his elbows on his knees and was impossibly close to me now. His warm breath fanned over my face.

"It's not without difficulty, but if I feed regularly I can do it."

"Your eyes?"

We were back to one thousand and three billions questions. "I wear contacts."

"I knew it!" he exclaimed jubilantly. His cheeks colored and he cleared his throat. "That was one of my theories."

"Of course." I had the sudden urge to hug him to me, but I was afraid of hurting him. "I'd like to try something. It might fail, but I'm willing to try. You have to stay still, mister."

He offered me his hand, wrist up, straightened his back and he seemed to have ceased breathing. I watched him dubious of his actions then it all fell into place and a mad giggle erupted from my flaming throat.

"That's not what I had in mind, silly boy." He dropped his hand and exhaled slowly. "Then what?"

"I would like to hug you." The words seemed foreign to me. I had never had the desire to hug someone.

"Won't it be difficult? Your nose will be really close to my skin." Oh, the ever considerate prey. I smiled ruefully.

"Let me decide that and please don't move. And breathe. If you cease breathing, your heartbeat accelerates along with the blood pressure. Please, breathe," I pleaded him.

"Okay." He opened his arms and scooted to the edge of the couch.

If I could do this, I was stronger than I thought. I cut my breathing, just to be sure I didn't screw this up, and slowly wrapped my arms around him. He inhaled sharply, maybe from my coldness, maybe from the shock of hugging a vampire… or maybe finally he was scared. His heart beat steadily, and after a few seconds, I felt his fingers moving over my shirt. I liked this. I loved this. I wanted more hugs from him.

It was excruciating to be engulfed in my favorite muffin, but the other sensations that coursed through me made me to almost forget about his scent. _Almost_. The monster seemed to wake and perk her head up, eyes glowing red and trained on the jugular vein that pulsed in his throat. I wrenched myself from his arms.

Edward watched me confused and looked disappointed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I assured him. "I didn't think I could do that much. I feel better now."

He grinned and I found myself answering with the same wide smile. His grin faded and a frown took its place. "Where are the fangs?"

He was so serious and concerned that I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up.

"There are no fangs, silly boy."

"No fangs?" He was utterly disappointed.

"You sound like a child, you know?" I teased and approached him again.

"Bu- but… I thought-"

"Wrong," I shouted before he could tell me about his reading material again. "Everything is a lie, a myth. The sleeping, burnt by the sun, garlic, stake to heart, whatever you name it… it's all a lie."

"Oh." He looked like a kicked puppy. "There must be something right! They had to base what they wrote on something," he said petulantly.

"The speed is right."

"How fast can you run?" he asked eagerly, his eyes glowing in the dark room. I really lived like a century ago. With no light, only the candle light or the rarely used fireplace.

"Faster than a car."

"Wow. Can I see that?"

"I can show you, but you probably won't see me."

"Ah, you're right."

"Aren't you scared, not the slightest bit?"

"Not of you."

"But?"

"I don't want to go home. Is it bad? I must have sounded rude when I said you're all my dreams come true, but I meant it. You know how when you want something so bad that when you get it, you can't let it go?"

"Yes, Edward, but would you please go home It is very late and I'm sure your mother is worried. What if I told you that I will be with you sooner than you think?"

"Like tonight?" he asked me quietly.

"Yes."

My favorite crooked smile appeared on his face just as his phone started ringing. He jumped and fumbled with it before answering. His face had caught fire.

"Are you on your way home, honey?" his mother asked softly.

Edward glanced at me, and I knew he was aware I could hear her, too. "Um yes."

"Okay, hurry. It's already dark."

"Alright, I'll be there shortly." He hung up and looked at his knees then his gaze found mine.

I sighed heavily and he nodded to himself. "Umm I should head home."

"You should."

We were at an impasse. Neither wanted to leave the other. I went next to him and held out my hand. "Come." He took my it reluctantly and I led him out the house.

"No locking?" he wondered when I started to his car.

"Who is going to break in my house out here?"

I felt him shrug and grasp my hand tighter. We walked quietly for a few minutes until an owl disturbed the night's silence. Edward's heart picked up and I could have sworn I heard him whimper.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted making him jump again and stumble over a dead root. I caught his elbow before he fell.

"What?" he squeaked and looked toward me. I was sure he couldn't see me; it was too dark for his eyes.

"Afraid of the darkness?" I teased and he shivered.

"No!" Ah, again with the bravado. _He was such a boy!_

"I guess it's okay. You're only human, after all."

"Not helping," he muttered under his breath.

"Very good hearing," I said lightly and he answered me with a loud groan. "We're here." I stopped next to his car. He stepped inside quickly and breathed a sigh of relief. I giggled and earned another scowl from him.

"Stupid vamp."

"Ouch."

"Oh, crap! Can you pretend _not_ to hear everything?"

"Nope!" I sang and leaned over the open window of his side. "Promise me to eat and drink. I will be with you soon."

"How soon?"

"I have homework, too. After I finish… I will be there."

"Argh… I forgot about that!" he moaned.

"I will help you with yours. Now, hurry, you don't want to worry your mother."

"She thinks I was in Port Angeles at a library."

"What?" I asked more venomously than I intended. "You lied? No one knew you were with me?"

"Um… no?"

"Why Edward? That was a very stupid thing to do."

"I have to go. Mom will be worried," he said, changing tactics. That was fine, I could wait.

"Okay, I will see you in half an hour," I promised and patted his hand that was gripping the steering wheel. "Drive carefully, the road is icy."

"Yes, Mom." He rolled his eyes and the window.


	3. A curious prey

**BPOV**

With the homework done in less than ten minutes, I was running toward him – my little muffin. A joyful giggle erupted from my throat. I felt lighter than ever.

Edward was dining when I arrived and I peeked inside the kitchen. They were at dessert. I saw him eyeing a muffin, biting on it tentatively, then munching slowly. Was he thinking of our conversation? He swallowed thickly and grabbed two more muffins, put them on a plate and bid his parents good night. I decided to wait for him in his room.

I was at the foot of his bed when he entered and stopped in the doorway, his heart slamming against his ribcage. He was looked right at me.

"Bella?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

He sighed in relief and closed the door. "I… how did you get here?"

"The window," I answered.

He padded to the window and looked down then turned to me with a frown. "A vamp thing?"

"Yes," I agreed and rose. "You didn't finish your muffin."

"I decided to cherish them."

I laughed and had another overwhelming urge to hug him. "I'm going to hug you again," I warned him and he opened his arms. This time, I tucked my head under his chin and he wrapped his arms as tight as he could around me.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I didn't want to breathe.

"I think… I like you, in fact… I like you very much."

I leaned back and gazed at him then tucked my head back. I listened to his heart as it beat a tad louder than normal. Was this possible? I wanted this to work more than anything.

"Are you still with me?"

I nodded against his chest and tightened my arms around his waist.

"Ow."

I hissed and wrenched myself from the hug. "Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little too much pressure. You didn't answer."

"I am sorry for hurting you. I wasn't breathing while being so close to you. I'm still getting accustomed to your scent. It might take a while, if that is possible."

"You can stop breathing? For how long?"

"As long as I please," I answered, smirking. "Don't try it at home."

"Ha ha!" He stood there quiet for a moment then fidgeted. "I have to… go shower and change."

"I'm not stopping you!"

"I was wondering… if you'd…" He gulped loudly as his face flushed.

"I am not washing your back." I smirked.

"I didn't want to say that!" I replied embarrassed. "Could you help with my homework so we could talk more?"

"Why, you little profiteer!" I exclaimed then focused on the sudden silence from downstairs.

"Are you okay, Edward?" his father's voice came from downstairs.

"YEAH!" he shouted then smirked at me. "Come on, please. I have so many other questions."

"Just this one time," I promised.

He grinned. "Thank you!" He leaned toward me and I moved back. "Just… never mind."

"Not yet," I murmured.

"On the cheek," he told me.

" _Any_ where. Please, have patience. I'm not even sure I can do it."

As he showered, I finished his homework and I was just closing his English notebook when he entered the room.

"It's done," I declared proudly.

"All of it?" he asked astonished.

"Yep."

"Wow… that was fast." He sat on his bed and patted a spot next to him. "Come here."

"Aren't you tired?" I wondered as I sat next to him.

"Not exactly. I'd like to ask you a few more questions."

"Just a few?" I teased and touched his leg. He was so warm… His heart picked up and a small grin formed on his lips. "Why don't you lie down first?"

"I'd fall asleep," he groaned.

"I'll be here in the morning. We can talk for as long as you'd like."

He sighed and listened to me, lying down. I sat at his feet. "Ah, not there," he moaned and shifted so he was pressed in the wall. "Come here."

That was too close, but I couldn't deny him. I rested against the headboard and put the pillow on my chest, Edward took the invitation to nestle his head there, wrapping his arms around me.

"I still can't believe," he murmured, glancing up at me.

"I cannot believe you, either. You took everything so lightly that I am afraid, in the morning, you'll realize what a mistake you made."

"There's no mistake, Bella. I'm… uhmm uhhh… infatuated with you."

I giggled at his choice of words and he grinned. "You don't have to use such words," I said softly.

"I always found that old words or phrases are much more wonderful than those simple words we use today." He sighed and took my hand. "Can you tell me more about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"You told me that you don't know how this happened," he murmured.

"This? It's pretty easy? It was sort of instantaneous, Edward." I giggled at his silly question.

"No… I meant, you becoming a… vampire," he said softly, gulping before saying the taboo word.

"Oh… do we really have to talk about that? I don't particularly enjoy remembering it."

"It's okay. Forget I mentioned it. Would this change things?"

"What things?"

"At school? Out of school. I don't know," he said with a shrug.

"There won't be a change. You promised not to talk about what you know."

"No change?" He sounded upset and disappointed. "I thought that… maybe… umm…"

He was blushing and his heart was humming wildly against his ribcage. What could have caused him distress? "Take your time," I said patiently.

Edward turned around and looked in my eyes. The swirl of his scent around the air between us was almost too much, but I was determined to be there and listen to him.

"You can't possibly say that! I mean, we can't go back to what was last week! I want to talk to you at school, I want to… uhh, I'd like to… be close to you," he mumbled embarrassed.

"Ah, I see. Of course, we'll be closer."

I stayed true to my word the next day and acted normal around him, even let him accompany me to my every class. The boy could be insistent. This new closeness was helping me achieve my goal, to be able to be really close to him without holding my breath. I kept wondering if I would ever be able to kiss his cheek, but that answer would come with time. By the end of the week, people were talking and there was a rumor about us being together. Even Angela asked me and I couldn't deny it, I just smiled and shrugged casually before sitting next to Edward. He always had questions and I gladly answered them, returning some of them, and by some miracle, he was answering back.

"I find this sort of exciting," he told me on the next Saturday as we sat on his bed, doing homework.

"What? History?" I asked amused.

He shook his head, chuckling. "Sneaking around."

"Ah… I'd feel better if you told your mother, you know?"

"Why do you insist that people should know? I like this being our little thing, if I can call it that."

"Edward, anything can happen at any second. Imagine what would happen if, say, you accidentally cut your finger." I had tried to explain him the necessity of telling people about us but he didn't approve.

"Don't go there, again! What would happen? It's not like you…" He stopped and frowned. "You're going to do it, anyway."

"I'm trying so hard not to think of that!" I hissed. "It's been over a week since I last fed and… I really don't want to hurt you."

"Now, that you have my consent, you won't do it? Maybe _you_ like the sneaking around, too." He smirked at me and returned his attention to the notebook on his lap.

"Lately, I've been trying to prolong the inevitable, but I can't go more than two weeks. And now that I'm constantly around you, it's harder," I whispered, admitting it aloud for the first time.

"Oh. So now… do you need…?"

"Yes, Edward."

His heart took off and it seemed to make things worse. I swallowed and closed my eyes, trying to regain composure.

"We're alone and you have my approval."

I snorted and moved closer to him. "You need to be asleep."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me doing that to you!" I hissed, my eyes dropping to his wrist that was resting on his lap. I could see the pulse beating there. "This isn't something you should see, no matter how curious you are."

"Would you believe me if I'd told you that I've been dying to see that?" He looked so sincere and curious and excited and young… so innocent.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I can't let you see that. Let's finish this."

"No, Bella." I hadn't heard him speak with such determination before. "Your eyes are onyx-like, you need to feed."

"Do you even hear yourself?"

A look of shock appeared on his face; it was replaced with a disappointed one. "I really want to see this."

I sighed, annoyed, and glared at him. "You can't! What could be so fascinating in this? I'd be at my worst! Do you really want to see me sucking your blood?" I cringed as the words left my mouth.

He gasped and watched me somewhat afraid. Had I managed to scare him? "Imagine it the other way round. Would you like to see it?" he asked softly, wrapping his fingers around mine.

"What? I don't have blood. I can't suck myself or whatever is going on in your mind."

He laughed loudly. "No, Bella! I meant, me being like you and you being like me. Would you have liked to see me… feeding from you?"

My breath caught, not that I needed to breathe but it was instinctive. I seemed to suffocate for a wild second. I could imagine a vampire Edward hovering over me and sinking his teeth in my throat. I might have moaned because I saw him smirking at me. I understood him completely. He found it… erotic, somehow.

"Edward, this isn't like Hollywood pictures. It's gruesome, not very… exciting," I explained.

"I still want to see it. Let me decide if I want to see it again or not."

We gazed in each other's eyes for a few long minutes before I made up my mind. I had to prove to him that there wasn't anything sensual about a vampire feeding.

"When is your mother due home?"

His eyes lit up and then he turned to the watch. "About half an hour from now. And Dad always comes after six."

I had time. "Are you positive?" I asked, feeling like I was about to do a very horrible thing.

"Yes, I want to see you."

I put the books aside and stayed next to him, taking his wrist in my hand. His pulse started racing, stirring the tantalizing scent under my nose. I hadn't done it before under the watch of the prey. Usually, my prey was either unconscious or climbing to the inevitable release. I stroked his wrist and brought it to my lips. I dropped a kiss there and offered him a small smile.

"Can you try not to… look every second at me? I can't even do it." It was somehow intimidating.

"Okay, I'm not looking," Edward said with a small grin and closed his eyes, peeking at me after a second. His tentative grin turned into a full grin and I huffed. "Okay, okay, no peeking!"

"Good. Relax and I need you to stop me. Promise, you will stop me." This was important. I had no idea if he would moan now that he was awake.

"When?" He opened his raw green eyes.

"A minute or two. I usually know when to retract, but… it can be distracting."

"I'll stop you. I'll remind you to cherish the muffin." He winked. I giggled and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes again and I raised my hand to his wrist. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I ran my nail softly over his skin and his sharp intake of breath told me that it hurt him. I pressed my lips there and tasted the nectar that flew down my throat, soothing the ache.

"Holy shit!" Edward gasped out. "That's so… _ah_ …hot!"

I kept drinking, sating my thirst and he kept moaning and cursing under his breath. The scent of his arousal hit my nostrils and I realized that he really enjoyed this, even awake. I took my lips off the wound and licked it a few times, meeting his eyes. They were a few shades darker and his breathing was labored.

"Holy Mother of…Jesus! You…that… _oh_ , oh Bella!" he groaned. "I think…I need to go to the bathroom," he whispered softly, blushing quite bad.

I kept his fragile wrist in my hands and made sure that the wound was closed then peppered kisses over it. "It's normal, you know?" I whispered.

"What?" he asked in a rough voice.

"For you to be… excited. That's the effect vampires have on humans."

"I know, but I never thought it could be so… carnal." His eyes met mine and after a second, he leaned closer and cupped my cheek. "Please, I have to kiss you."

His low voice made me shiver, awakening new human reactions in me. "I'm not sure…"

"Let me try. Bella, I _need_ to kiss you or I'll burst something," he pleaded with me quietly. I couldn't find the words to tease him about his choice of words. "Please," Edward whispered, his breath fanning over my lips.

I didn't feel the urge to hurt him, because I had just fed. Maybe we could do it, after all. "We're only trying, so don't get your hopes up," I advised him.

A wide smile spread on his lips and both of his hands came on my cheeks. His eyes watched mine carefully as he lowered his head. I kept expecting the natural urge to bite him, but it never came. Before his lips touched mine, he sucked in a breath. Then our lips met. It felt like a current ran through me and I couldn't help the sound that escaped me. Edward's lips were soft and warm and they molded perfectly over mine. He sighed softly and took my upper lip between his, sucking softly. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were a rosy pink, his heart was humming wildly like a caged bird. It took me a second to realize he had stopped kissing me, and that if I weren't holding his arms, he would have been on the floor.

"Edward?" I asked surprised. What had happened? He didn't answer. It had been too much for his frail human body – the drinking, the kissing. I leaned for his glass of water and splashed his cheeks with the water. He blinked a few times then opened his eyes and looked at me confused. "You're okay?"

"I…guess. What happened?" he asked softly.

"I think we overdid it. You fainted. Drink this," I whispered and put the glass in his hand.

"That never happens in the movies," he muttered and turned beet red. He busied himself with drinking the water.

"Do I have to remind you that this isn't a movie?" I smiled at him, wondering if he'd ever grasp that real vampires were far worse than the Hollywood versions. "How do you feel?" I asked, concerned when he moaned quietly and leaned back on the pillows.

"Like…I've been drained of my blood," he teased. I squeezed his ankle.

"I'm serious. You should have stopped me when you started feeling light headed."

"I was focused on other stuff," he muttered and swallowed thickly. "Can you bring me more water?"

"Sure." I took the glass, went to the kitchen, and filled it with cold water. When I returned, he had an arm over his eyes and I thought he was asleep. I put the glass on the nightstand and watched him apprehensively. How could I keep doing this to him? It couldn't be healthy.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I zoomed to his side and took his hand in mine.

"Is it weird that I find your red eyes very sexy?"

"Of all the questions you could have put…" I muttered annoyed, but I couldn't conceal my amusement. "I think there's something wrong with you."

"Dad always tells me that I'm crazy. It's not news to me."

I laughed and leaned over him, removing his arms from his eyes. "I love your eyes, they're so green," I murmured and kissed his cheek.

He blushed and averted his eyes. "Is that water around?" he asked weakly.

"Here." I put it in his hand and helped him to a sitting position so he could drink.

There was a knock on the front door and he sprayed the last drops of water on me. "Sorry."

I frowned and tried to think of an escape. I had promised I'd stay away. It was one of the dogs.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked confused, getting up.

"Go and answer. I'll… see you later." I went to his window just in time to see that Quileute boy jumping up and landing in the room. I froze from his close proximity and hissed loudly.

"What the hell, Jake?" Edward groaned. "Couldn't you have waited?"

He looked at ease. Obviously accustomed to young men entering by window. In that second, I realized that it must have happened before. Edward knew about the dogs. Did he know the legends, too?

"I thought you promised to stay away!" the dog, Jake, told me. He was quivering and trying to maintain composure. "I told you! Bite, not kill!" he snarled.

"Jacob, what the hell?" It seemed that those words were Edward's favorite. "Get the hell out of here."

"Not before I have her promise to never come near you."

"You don't have _my_ promise on that," Edward snapped and wrapped an arm around me. "Get out!"

"What have you done to him?"

"She had my approval on everything. I don't even want to hear all your superstitions."

"Everyone is seething!" Jacob told us. "They thought the old coven was back but it seems that it takes only one to bring back the gene and give us a little surprise."

"What are you talking about?" I asked at the same time as Edward.

"Leah is… she will be like us, soon."

Edward froze next to me and then brought me closer to his chest. I let him do whatever he wanted.

"I'll be watching your every move, pretty leech."

"You can't do anything," I told him.

"The hell, I can't! Just wait until I catch you in act! Although, your eyes tell me a different story." He turned around and left. I was ready to rush after him and lie some more, tell him I wouldn't hurt anyone. Edward caught my wrist and shook his head.

"He knows… he is…"

"I know, Edward."


	4. A night together

**Chapter 4: A night together**

******EPOV**

I sat quietly on the kitchen chair and listened to my mother as she grumbled about working on a Saturday. She was an interior designer; she helped people create harmony around their houses. It was a nice job.

"Did you even eat today?" she asked suddenly, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes," I moaned for the hundredth time. I had eaten – a lot. It wasn't my fault I was pale, being drained of blood had this effect on me. "I even finished my homework."

"You usually finish it on time," she pointed out and started preparing dinner. "Will you help me with this?" She held an onion out to me and I jumped to my feet, ready to help her. That's when the weakness came back and I swayed. I prayed she hadn't seen it, but she had.

"You're starting to worry me, honey." She felt my forehead. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, Mom. I am positive." I took the knife and started cutting the onion. She kept eyeing me speculatively.

Maybe Bella had been right about 'too much, too soon'. I remembered how I felt when I saw her drinking from me. The sensation was indescribable. I had felt my blood leaving my body. I felt how gentle she tried to be, how her red eyes bore into mine while she licked me. I bit on my lip to prevent myself from moaning. It was normal to find that erotic, I'd seen too many movies on the subject to think otherwise, but seeing the real thing… it was much more intense. I wanted to see her drinking from me every time she needed. And the kiss… _Oh God_.

"Did you cut yourself?" Mom asked from my left, worried.

I looked down and then at her. "Nope."

"I thought you had. You just groaned."

 _Oh fuck_ , I had to be careful with my thoughts around her. I helped her with the stew then took my plate upstairs to watch a movie. I had to be away from her for a little while; she knew me all too well.

"Must you bring that stench here?" Bella groaned from atop of my bed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your food… It's downright gross."

I laughed at her scrunched nose and she narrowed her eyes at me. "Movie?" I offered.

"Sure," she agreed, turning slightly to the side and leaning against the wall. I stayed at my desk while I ate, and halfway through the movie, I took the plate down. The kitchen was empty, and I breathed a sigh of relief – no more questions. I grabbed a bottle of water and made my way back to my room where I locked the door.

I sat next to Bella and couldn't help but smile at how focused she was on the movie. She smiled and opened her arms, never taking her eyes off the screen. I nestled there on her cold chest and sighed. It felt so right to be there. I pressed my cheek to her breast and glanced up at her face. She was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen, which had to be expected since she was a vampire.

A weird sound came from her body, and when I realized it was just the air going and coming from her lungs, I couldn't help but chuckle. She was fascinating.

"Aren't you watching the movie? You wanted it."

"You're far more interesting," I told her and closed my eyes. I could feel the blush coming.

"I'm still waiting for you to realize how dangerous I am."

"That won't happen. Not even Jake can take me away."

"Ah, he will be a problem. He told me about a treaty," she whispered and stroked my hair.

"Yeah, but it has to be on their land, not here."

"I'm sure, otherwise he would have made justice by now. I really wish there was some other way…" she mused and peered down at me. "I never had a problem with being close to humans, feeding or… just being close."

A sudden thought occurred to me, and it made my stomach lurch. I sat up and looked at her, surprised. Was she telling me what I thought she was?

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked, confused, and touched my cheek.

"You have… Did you… Oh…" I wasn't very articulate.

"Sorry?" she asked amused.

"You're like… sort of a… how is that named?" I wondered, raking my brain for the right word. There was a name they used for female vampires that had sex with their preys. It started with 's', but for my life if I could remember it.

"Tell me what it is. Maybe I can help," she offered.

I blushed and looked down at the bed sheet. "I'll think about it…"

"Do you want to know if I was with… other men I had drunk from?"

I gulped embarrassed. Why was I so easy to read? _Why?_ I nodded tentatively.

"The answer is yes, but before you jump to any conclusion…you have to know that it didn't mean a thing."

"I see," I muttered.

"Do I have to repeat that no one holds my interest beside you?"

"But you won't do that with me."

"I think we should be happy that I could kiss you without hurting you," Bella told me seriously. "Let's think about other things later when I have gained some confidence in myself around you."

 **BPOV (I** **accidentally** **switched POVs ^_^)**

"But we kissed!"

"And I don't think I'll put you in such a risk any time soon," I added with finality. "What time do you usually go to sleep?" I asked before he could retort. I knew the answer, of course, but I had to distract him.

"Ten, but something tells me you already knew that," Edward grumbled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for starters, you waited in my room that night without me mentioning where it is. And you are far too comfortable here for someone that just saw the room."

"You're quite perceptive."

"So, am I right?" he wondered.

"Maybe…"

His green eyes widened and his heart started beating faster as that adorable blush appeared in his cheeks. "So silly of me… of course you know," he muttered.

I laughed and moved off the bed. "I was wondering how long it would take you to realize it."

He looked at me amused then sighed and went to his closet. "Are you staying again?"

"If you want me to?"

"Always, Bella. Just hold on a second."

I nodded, and he went to his nightly routine. He was faster than the other nights. However, when he left the bathroom, he didn't come right back, which surprised me. When I heard him saying 'goodnight' to his parents, I couldn't help but smile. They had done a great job at raising him. I didn't know how many teenagers these days did that.

As I waited for him to make his way back to his room, I saw a muffin from earlier today that he had abandoned when he forced me into doing homework. The door opened and Edward stepped inside, closing the door softly. He made a beeline to the bed, where he snuggled under the blankets.

"It's sort of cold in the hallway," he explained although I didn't question his actions. Every human was different and cute in their mundane actions.

"Then I'll sit here," I told him.

"You could lie over the blanket," he protested.

"I don't think so." I watched him turning onto his side and watching me for a few minutes.

"It seems like we've known each other for years," he finally whispered.

"That's kinda true." I couldn't help but laugh at his confused face. "We attend the same school and we have a few classes together," I supplied.

"Right. You know what I mean!"

"Sure I do. Aren't you tired?"

"Not quite. Actually, I'm kind of hungry but it's too cold in the hallway."

I laughed at his impediment and glanced at the forgotten muffin. "Muffin?" I suggested.

He quirked an eyebrow then burst in laughter, burrowing his head in his pillow to muffle the sound.

"What could be so funny?" I wondered aloud, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Calling me names?" he asked, amused and trying to get a hold of his laughter.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Actually, I was offering you this forgotten muffin."

"Crap," he mumbled, and I saw the rush of blood in his cheeks from across the room.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," I told him seriously and went to him, putting the cookie in his hand.

"It was your idea!" he muttered. "The food analogy."

"I thought we were over that, but if you insist, I could call you muffin," I teased him. I smiled when I heard his heart stuttering and his cheeks reddening further.

When he finally fell asleep, I took my spot on the floor next to his bed. One of the changes was that he was holding tightly on my hand and had a small smile on his face.

I was worried about everything that was to come. I had never been this worried before. I had quite a peaceful life. _Thank you, Edward, for spicing it up._

The wolves were keeping an eye on me and that made my hair stand up. Edward's friend seemed like an alright guy, the only off thing was his nature. I could see Jacob was just a teenage boy, I knew, if I put my mind to it, I could make him do as I said. He wanted Edward, his best friend, to be okay. I was the wrong thing in this story.

I sighed and returned my eyes to Edward's face, shocked to see his eyes open and watching me.

"Are you awake?" I whispered, hoping I was seeing things.

He gave me a small smile and removed his hand from mine, burying it under the blanket. "Sorry, I got a little cold."

I leaned to kiss his cheek. "Don't think that you are offending me. I'm sorry I didn't realize that your hand was freezing."

He nodded and closed his eyes. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. He wasn't going to remember this in the morning. I stroked his hair a little then moved to his desk chair. My eyes fell on the photos there, and I found myself smiling as I watched Edward at different stages of his life. Toddler Edward was the sweetest and cutest thing I had ever seen, dressed in blue overalls, sitting serious in his tall chair waiting for food. There were a couple of him around age three or four, and he was in front of the house digging in the dirt, proud of himself. There was a picture with a freshly toothless Edward, blood still on his lip as he held his first fallen tooth to the camera. A few years later, he was outside with a little cat in his arms, not aware he was being watched. I never took him to be a cat person, or any animal person. The last two pictures were the newest. One was taken on what appeared to be his first day of high school, and the last one was taken at Christmas. He was between Jacob and that girl he had talked outside with, Leah. He was a little too close to her, but I brushed that jealous feeling aside.

Next, I scanned his desk, which was too neat for a teenage boy. Schoolbooks were precisely stacked in the corner, essays sitting on a little tower of their own next to his notebooks. Actually, after looking around the room again, it was really clean. His mother must be working hard with two men in her house. She was always busy with her job, she seemed to find time to clean the house, cook and bake Edward's muffins.

Edward mumbled something from behind me, and I returned to his side, sitting at his feet. He flopped on his back and put his arm over his eyes. His feet pressed into my leg and I put my hand on them wondering what he was dreaming about. An alarm went off somewhere in the house, and I knew that his mother was awake. I had to leave. I was determined to allow him to spend a whole day with his parents.

I heard his mother coming to his room and quickly rolled under his bed.

_Why was she here?_

She approached the bed, and I imagined her tugging the blanket better over his chest. I could hear Edward's heart beating faster as if he was waking up. He groaned loudly.

_Was she insane? Why was she waking him up so early?_

"What Bella?" he moaned.

I grinned. He thought it was I. But then my grin fell when his mother huffed.

"Edward!" she hissed. "It's me. Your _mother_!" she said pointedly.

"OH! Hi, Mom," he said softly, his heart betraying him.

"You know what today is, right?" she wondered.

"The day I can get one more hour of sleep?"

"Unfortunately, no, and how much sleep do you need, kiddo? You went to bed around nine!"

"What's today, Mom?"

"Your Dad's birthday!" she hissed.

"Oh, crap! I forgot."

"I figured as much. I will work on a cake while you go shopping for a present."

"This isn't fair! He gets to sleep more," Edward grumbled and planted his feet on the floor, hissing. A second later, his feet disappeared. They were back on the bed, probably under the blanket. His mother laughed quietly.

"I told you to start wearing those slippers. It's pretty cold around here."

"Yes, Mom."

"I'll make you two sandwiches. You better be downstairs in five minutes."

"Sure."

We were both silent until his mother's steps disappeared down the stairs.

"Bella?" he whispered.

I came from under the bed, planting my hand over his mouth before he could scream. "Sorry, it was the best choice," I apologized.

"Are you coming with me?" he asked once his heart settled down.

"If it would make you happy?"

"Immensely. Now, I'll brush my teeth before Mom shouts more. Where can I meet you?"

"How about the side of the road, near the dirt road that leads to my house?" I asked him.

He smiled and got out of the bed, cringing. "I'll see you in a bit," he mumbled and sprinted to the door.

I couldn't help but linger, and when he came out the front door, I was still in the shadow of the trees in front of his house. I made sure his mother wasn't looking before I darted to his car, going inside.

When Edward entered the car and snapped his seat belt, he glanced in my direction and shouted.

"Holy crap! Don't do shit like that, Bella," he groaned and clutched at his chest.

"Sorry," I whispered and shrugged.

"Sure you are!" He started the car and sped out of the town.

"Where to?"

"Port Angeles. I have a list."

We were in the assigned shop, and Edward was wandering through the aisles, trying to get everything from the list as I pushed the cart and watched him mesmerized.

"Do you like to help your parents?" I asked, watching as he looked between two cologne bottles.

"Well it's not really my favorite thing, but I know that I have to. I mean… they are my parents," he pointed out, glancing at me. "Can you help me?"

I went next to him and peeked at the colognes. One smelled horrible and the other smelled a little better.

"I'm not a great fan of those artificial scents, but this one smells better," I told him pointing to the blue one.

"I thought so. Okay, I'll get it." He put a box in the cart then turned to me. "We can go now. I think I got everything."

"What about a paper bag? A gift bag, I mean."

"Oh, right!" he moaned and took the cart from my hands, pushing it to the gifts and greeting cards area. "You know…I don't know if it is a good idea, but would you like to come with me?"

"Where?"

"Back home. I'd like to introduce you to them." His cheeks turned pink as he looked intently at the bags.

"You know I want them to know that you are seeing me," I reminded him.

"Not because of _that_ ," he hissed, turning to me. "I want them to know you as…" He gulped and dropped his gaze.

"You want to tell them about me?" I wondered, slightly afraid and confused.

"Yes. Just…they…you…oh, crap!" he groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to ask this in a store but…I'd like to introduce you to them as my girlfriend."

"Really?" I asked astonished.

"Unless you have a problem with that."

"That would be lovely!" I shouted with a girly giggle then clapped a hand over my mouth. Edward laughed and sighed in relief.

"You act so normal sometimes…"

"Yeah, practice makes perfect," I said sheepishly and took his hand, squeezing it.

"Let's head back and do this!"

"Now?"

"Yes, why? Is that a problem?"

"Ummm, she will want me to stay over probably. Can't we do it some other day? Please, Edward."

"You can pretend to eat." He sounded so heartbroken.

"Okay, okay. I have just eaten if she asks something."

"That's my girl!" he beamed at me and wrapped his arm around my neck. I stiffened as his sweet scent engulfed me. "Ooops."

I caught his wrist, not allowing him to retract his hand. "I have to get used to this."

"The Earth wasn't created in a day, Bella," he said softly and took his arm back. "I understand. I guess."

My little human was perfect.


	5. My girlfriend

**Chapter 5: My girlfriend**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe she had finally agreed to join me. Now, I was the scared one.

"You can turn back to my house," Bella whispered, putting her hand over my leg. We had just left that place. She needed a few pairs of contacts.

"No, we're doing this," I told her, trying to be convinced of my own words. I had no idea how this was going to work and she was the first girl I ever brought home.

"So we are telling them we ran into each other at the store, right?" Bella asked again.

"Yes."

"In rest, we aren't going to lie, right?"

"Yes." She was too panicked. We were going to be okay. "We can keep a little secret, you know?" I hinted, parking the car in front of my house.

"I won't tell them about my nature, calm down."

"Good. That makes me feel better."

"You really thought I'd do it?"

"No!" I shouted, turning to her.

She laughed and exited the car. I took her hand and walked to the front door. I felt my pulse racing. I had never done this before. Not like I had a girlfriend before Bella, but this was weird.

"Wait, I can't do it," I moaned, stopping on the porch.

"Your mother is approaching the door so there's no backing down." Bella looked equally nervous.

"Finally, Edward!" Mom groaned loudly as she wrenched the door open.

I gulped as her eyes settled on Bella and looked her up and down. My hand nearly slipped from hers at how clammy it was, but Bella squeezed it and met my Mom's gaze.

"Hello, Mrs. Masen."

Mom blinked and raised her hand to shake Bella's. She looked a little dazed. That was the effect Bella had on people. "Hello! Umm…" She glanced at me and raised her eyebrows.

"M-mo-mom…" I stammered and finally blurted out, "this is Bella." I couldn't meet her eyes.

"Bella, it's a pleasure," she told Bella then her questioning and amused gaze returned to me.

Bella smiled encouragingly at me. I finally plucked up my courage and said more. "She's going to join us for Dad's birthday."

"Is she now? I am happy to hear that!"

"You are?" I asked, surprised and momentarily forgetting my embarrassment.

"Oh, come in! Don't stay out there in the cold!" Mom scolded us and stepped out of the doorway. She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving us to take off our coats and boots.

"Oh, no! Why didn't I think of this?" Bella groaned softly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning against the wall with a boot in my hand.

"Please, don't laugh at my socks. I don't _need_ them so I bought them for fun…"

"Like I could laugh at…." I couldn't finish the sentence as I dissolved in a fit of giggles. She was wearing socks with toes! Multicolored.

"Edward, stop laughing!" she hissed, sounding stern.

"You…that…so funny!" I gasped, trying to get a hold of my laughter. "I'm sorry, Bella, but this is so funny!"

"As I said, I don't need them."

"Now, you'll have to think twice before buying something you don't need."

She narrowed her eyes at me and folded her arms in front of her chest, waiting for my directions or trying to ignore me. I wasn't sure which one. I liked to think of the first thing so I led her to the living room.

"I hope this goes well," she muttered, sitting on the couch next to me.

"And if she insists on you eating…?"

"It would be polite to take a bite… but don't worry about that."

"Interesting choice of words," I said amused, and earned a giggle from her.

Bella turned to me, looking confused. Her eyebrows were plucked in the middle of her forehead as her now auburn eyes were watching me, trying to find an answer.

"You were talking about a bite…" I hinted and dropped my eyes.

"Oh…that's just a saying, but I can see why you will find it funny."

"Oh, ha ha. Let's laugh at the little human," I said sarcastically.

She didn't get a chance to answer. Dad appeared in the doorway and smiled.

"Here I thought you ditched me, today of all other days!" he said playfully.

"I should have. You slept more," I mumbled. "And… she's Bella," I whispered, gesturing to her, awkwardly.

She rose gracefully and offered her hand for shaking, smiling softly. Dad smiled back and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He shook her hand then kissed the back of it.

"It's a pleasure, Bella. I'm Edward, but call me Ed to avoid any confusion."

"The pleasure is mine, sir."

I hadn't seen her interacting with anyone else besides Ben and Angela. She was mesmerizing to watch.

"I'd like to say that I know about you, but Edward has been tongue tied," Dad said with a chuckle.

I felt my cheeks turning red and dropped my head. Why was he embarrassing me, always?

"I didn't want to jinx it," I found myself saying. I wasn't sure where that came from.

"Yeah, we decided to wait and see if this went anywhere then make introductions," Bella told him, taking my side.

"Did you meet her parents?" Dad asked surprised.

"They're dead," Bella whispered bluntly.

"Ed! Are you the inquisition?" Mom came to us and slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't mind him, my dear. I'm sorry if he brought back bad memories."

"Oh…it's quite okay. I don't…remember them well."

That was news even to me. We hadn't talked about this. Wasn't she supposed to remember everything?

"Who is taking care of you?"

"Ed, for God's sake!"

"It was a simple question."

"I fend for myself. There is…umm Peter who visits from time to time," she blurted out, looking down. "He's my…uncle."

"Oh, that's nice of him." Mom smiled.

"Why aren't you living with him?"

"Why don't you come and help me finish lunch?" Mom interjected, taking Dad's hand and dragging him out of the living room. He kept complaining that it was his birthday.

"Yeah," I mumbled and scratched the back of my head. "Sorry 'bout him."

"He's just asking normal stuff, I'm sure. I mean, I don't know what a parent would ask but… you know." She shrugged and started laughing.

I was glad she found it as uncomfortable as me. I wasn't the only one in this.

"Is it true what you told Dad?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"What did I tell him?"

"About your parents and this Peter guy."

"Ehh, yes. I don't remember my parents very well. I have a few pictures to keep their memory alive."

"And Peter?" I insisted.

"Are you jealous, Edward?" she teased and pinched my cheek, a little too hard.

"Ouch," I muttered and rubbed the spot.

Her eyes widened and her lips replaced my finger on my cheek. "I'm so sorry. I can't even play with you."

"It's not nice to play with your food," I told her as seriously as I could. Before she could say anything to my remark, I added, "So…Peter?"

"Oh, for God's sake, Edward! He is just someone I know. It was the first name that popped in my mind."

"So he isn't visiting?"

"No. I rarely see him."

"Good." I nodded.

As we took our seats at the table, Bella told Mom that she had just eaten, but Mom insisted that she should have at least some cake. While we ate the main course, Dad kept questioning Bella about different things making Mom roll her eyes or slap him. It was quite funny to see him so alive. He rarely got so enthusiastic.

Soon, I realized it wasn't just him. Mom's insistence on the cake, her bright smile now, made me realize they'd been waiting for me to bring a girl home. This was their opportunity.

"You don't have to," I whispered, bowing my head so only Bella could hear and see me.

"I'll be okay. A piece of cake won't kill me." She smiled, but I could see her cringing as she swallowed her bite.

Mom was beaming at us, her eyes dancing between our faces or to my hand that was on Bella's on top of the table.

"This is very good, Mrs. Masen," Bella complimented and swallowed another bite.

I squeezed her hand and hoped she knew that I was there, with her. After her fifth bite, I couldn't take it anymore and switched our plates as my parents weren't looking. The relief on her face was instantaneous.

"…great that you aren't afraid to live alone."

It was getting old to hear Dad talk only about _and_ with Bella. Now, he was back to the topic of her little house. I fought the urge to yawn but the fatigue was pulling me down, slowly and surely.

"Are you tired, sweetie?" Mom asked as I was trying to keep my head in my hand and eyes open.

"A little," I said and propped my head better on my palm.

"I should head home, too."

"I'll drive you," I offered, getting up and finally letting out the yawn that had threatened to explode.

"I don't think you should drive, and you are welcome to sleep here if you are tired," Mom said softly, putting her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Oh no, I can't possibl-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence before a knock on the front door was heard. I went to answer and came face to face with Leah.

She took a step back and scrunched her nose. _Ah. I had almost forgotten_. Leah was like the guys in La Push now.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"My Dad sent me with a little present for your dad. I'm not staying long. I can _smell_ you have guests," she hissed repulsed and thrust the present bag in my hand. I nearly dropped it from her sudden movement. I knew from Jacob how fast they could be.

"Leah, wait!" I shouted when she turned to go. I put the bag near the door and went out to her. "I know…Jake told me…"

"And? You care?"

"I didn't think it was possible…"

"All the legends are true. Now, go back to your leech and let me go back home."

"At Christm-"

"That was different, wasn't it? I was normal and you weren't liable."

"Excuse me?" I shouted, fatigue burned down by anger.

"What? Am I wrong or am I right? Did I hit a nerve?"

"Leah, you don't know what you are talking about! Bella is different!"

"Oh, I'm sure about that. Jake told me about her eyes. I don't understand why no one ended her yet."

"WHAT? You can't!" I shouted panicked. I couldn't imagine them hurting Bella. How would they do it? How would she die? She couldn't die – she was already dead.

"We can't?" she snorted. Her eyes flashed with anger. "I'll be waiting for a wrong move and I swear, _I will_ kill her."

"Leah-" I tired to make her to see sense.

"Good bye, Edward." She turned around and disappeared into the forest, leaving me more scared than I've ever been.

I knew all about the Quileute legends and about the treaty. The other vampires were different but Jake never told me what that meant. Leah was right. Why hadn't they sent Bella away or…worse? Were they really waiting for her to step wrong? Did they know about our relationship? Did they know that she was feeding from me?

"Everything okay?"

I jumped, startled and turned to Bella who was watching me worried, searching my eyes.

"I… yes, everything cool." I nodded and put my arm around her shoulders. She didn't look convinced. "Should I drive you home?"

"You'll be wasting gas. I will wait around here till your parents go to sleep then come to you," she whispered and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'll see you soon."

I nodded and lowered my head slowly – she nodded – and I kissed her lips once then went inside.

"Who was it?" Mom asked me.

"Leah. This is for you, Dad, from Harry."

He smiled and took the bag from my hand. I wasn't feeling very well suddenly. My stomach was turning every time I thought of what Leah told me.

"I'm heading to bed," I told them.

"Good night, kid."

I took the stairs two at a time, and once in my room, I changed my clothes and laid on the bed, thinking of what could happen if something went wrong. I couldn't conceive something happening to Bella.

I stayed there, in bed, boring holes in my ceiling. The sleep was long gone. That's when I heard it. A loud growl came from under my window and I went to open it, thinking she couldn't come in otherwise. What I saw made me freeze.

Bella had her hands up and was backing into the forest as two figures stalked her. I snatched my jacket and rushed downstairs. The silence gave me an idea how late it was, and I prayed I didn't wake anyone.

"Stop it!" I hissed. I had no idea who was there until I saw Leah's face.

"Go back. We've got it under control!"

"She wasn't going to hurt me!" I yelled as loud as I dared.

"How do you know?"

"We've been… there."

"What?" she snarled. "What's _there_ supposed to mean?"

"She…we…just don't hurt her," I pleaded Leah, glancing at Bella who was shaking from head to toe.

"I told you this isn't our business," Jake muttered, attracting my attention to him. He had promised to give it a rest.

"I will never hurt him!" Bella shouted.

"I didn't give you the permission to speak, bloodsucker!" Leah snarled in Bella's direction, and she shuddered. I had seen Jake turn into a werewolf and I wasn't ready to experience that again.

"Everything is under control," I told them.

"How can you say that? She could kill you any second!"

"I will never-" Bella started talking, but I talked over her.

"Why don't you let me choose what is dangerous for me and what isn't, Leah?" I asked, my hands in fists at my sides.

"Let's go." Jacob took her arm and jerked her away. That seemed to be everything it took. Leah yelled and I watched as she shifted in her wolf form. "Holy shit! Sam will kill us!" Jake groaned, glancing at me.

I wanted to tell Bella to come inside where she would be safe but she was nowhere in sight.

"What have you done?" I shouted at Leah as she turned to me. A growl escaped her and then she ran into the forest.

"Go back inside," Jake instructed me and ran after her. He left a shoe behind as his wolf shape disappeared through the trees.

I could only hope he would calm Leah before she got Bella.

I didn't sleep that night. When I heard Mom leaving her room, I decided to rise from the bed. I nearly fell down the stairs and when I made it to the kitchen, I couldn't even feel happy when I smelled the muffin batter.

"Why are you up so early?" Mom asked surprised.

I shrugged and stole her cup of coffee.

"I really liked Bella, sweetie. I am happy you found someone."

I gave her a weak smile and leaned against the counter, sighing. "Yeah, she's something."

"What's wrong? Didn't you sleep?"

"Yeah," I lied and took another sip from her coffee.

I went to brush my teeth and by the time the first round of muffins was out, I had made up my mind. I was going to Bella. Right away.

Mom put a dozen in a bag then walked me to the door, smiling. "Be careful and do say hello to Bella from us."

 _I will, if I can find her_ , I thought to myself. I waved goodbye and in the car, I sped to the dirt road. After I parked the car behind the trees, I picked my way to her house, hoping I won't get lost.

It took me over half an hour to find the little house and when I did, I felt my heart beating in my throat.

"Bella? Are you here?" I asked, stepping inside.

She neither answered nor came into view. What had happened last night? I walked to the couch and slumped there, dread filling me.

I called Jacob, hoping he had answers.

"'lo?" he mumbled.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I snapped, my voice trembling badly.

"Edward? What's going on?" he asked me confused.

"Yeah, it's me. Where's Bella?"

"Oh…that." He sounded so blasé, didn't he care at all? She was his enemy, I got that, but she was my girlfriend!

"THAT?" I thundered. "What happened?"

"Keep your pants on and stop shouting. She's so freaking fast that I have no idea where she went. We lost track of her outside Forks. Leah is sorry for her outburst."

"I don't give a flying fuck about Leah!" I sneered. It was a sign of just how upset I was. I did care, but she had put me in this situation...

"I'm sorry, man. I have no idea where your leech is."

"Jacob!"

"Whatever. Can I go back to sleep?" His groggy pleading pushed my last nerve.

I snapped the phone shut and closed my fist around it.

 _Where are you, Bella?_ I wondered and leaned my head back on the couch, closing my eyes. Had Leah scared her away? What if she wasn't coming back? I was going to kill Leah.

I felt something cold on my face and jerked upright. I had fallen asleep.

Bella was next to me, rubbing her thumb on my cheek and looking at me with an odd expression.

"Bella! BELLA!" I shouted and hugged her, not caring if she was uncomfortable.

"You scared the crap out of me, Edward," she said frustrated.

"I scared you?" I asked bewildered. "Where have _you_ been?"

"At school?"

"At...oh, fuck! What hour is it?"

"Late. It's nearly six PM."

"WHAT?"

"I let you sleep because you looked tired. I know it worried your mother, but when you didn't come to school, the first thing I did was call your house."

"You told MOM?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be here."

"She knows I'm here, now?"

"Yeah, I called her after I arrived home. She told me you came to me this morning."

I sighed and let my head fall against the back of the couch again. "Yeah. I didn't sleep. I was worried."

"I was fine. I just…" She looked down then glanced at me with fear evident in her eyes. "I thought she would…"

"She won't touch you," I promised and put my cheek to her chest. "I won't allow her to hurt you. I love you, Bella."

She kissed my forehead and rubbed my arm, reassuringly.


	6. Leah

**Chapter 6: Leah**

**BPOV**

"Are you sure about this?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, Edward! It's going to be fun!"

"But there is no need to know all those things! We don't need this," he insisted, scowling at the papers in front of him.

"Just sign here," I said impatiently, putting the pen in his hand.

"I don't want to!"

"Are you embarrassed?" I asked, trying to figure out why he wouldn't agree with this.

"No, of course not!" The bravado I had missed was back in full force. His ears turned red, too. His heart was slamming against his ribcage like a hummingbird.

"We can sign up to something else if you want," I whispered.

"Why do we need to sign up to anything?" he moaned, tapping the pen to the desk. "I could spend that time with you, alone."

"Where's your social spirit?"

"I don't have one. I don't want any of this shit!" But he signed his name on the Sex Ed paper nonetheless. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Happy?"

"Look, I don't want to force you or anything, but I never took this class and I thought it would be fun if we attended together."

"We're gonna go. I signed."

He didn't want this. I shouldn't have insisted.

"Look, Bella, I didn't say no to having every other class with you but this…this is…urghh! I don't think I could…" He ran his hand through his hair, stirring his tantalizing scent around us. "If I drop after the first class, well…be warned," he chuckled.

I took his hand and twined our fingers. "Thank you."

He shrugged and led me out of the secretary's office. "What do you want to do now?"

"No idea. What about you?"

"I still have to finish that stupid essay in English."

"Okay, we'll finish that then…figure something out."

I was getting used to the stares, but Edward – not so much. When he was aware of being stared at, he became clumsier than usual.

"I wish they would stop staring! I mean, we've been together over a month!"

"Shh, ignore them."

"Easy to say – hard to do," he mumbled. "I wish I knew what they were thinking."

"I'm sure you already know that," I told him.

"Probably." He shrugged and started walking faster to my car. "And tomorrow, I'm coming after you."

"Whatever you say," I said, amused.

When we arrived to his house, his mother was home which was unusual. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. _How could I know why she was early?_

"Mom?" he shouted when we entered the house.

"Oh, I thought you went to- Hello, Bella." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Something was wrong.

"Good afternoon," I whispered.

"Why are you home early?" Edward asked, somewhat accusatorily.

"I finished early," she told him. "Are you two hungry?"

We didn't get a chance to answer because she disappeared into the kitchen. "Go upstairs, I'll bring you something!" she shouted.

"What the hell? She's acting weird," Edward muttered. "I'll go talk to her… Would you mind going upstairs?"

I nodded and took his backpack. I could still hear everything they were saying and I wished I couldn't have heard them.

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Sue called me earlier," she started saying. I had no idea who this Sue was. "It's…Harry. he's in the hospital."

"Oh! What happened?" Edward sounded genuinely concerned.

"Minor heart attack. I went with her. She was very…upset. I don't know how the kids will take it."

There was silence from Edward's side. Harry…that sounded familiar. Could it be the same Harry that talked to me in the forest? Leah's father? I felt dread settling inside me.

"You should call her."

"Yeah… Is this the food?" Edward ignored his mother, which was unusual. He was really upset with Leah.

"Yes and don't change the subject. Sue told me that you haven't talked to Leah or Seth in over a month!"

"Yeah, I will call her. Okay?"

"All right. Let me know how she is." That was sneaky of his mother, but she had only good intentions.

I heard Edward's feet thumping on the stairs and then he made more noise as he arrived in the room and slammed the tray with food on his desk.

"Fuck!" he groaned and slumped on the chair. He rarely used such crude words.

"It's okay," I whispered and stroked his hair, pressing his face to my chest.

"No, it's not! I hope against hope that Seth would pick the damn phone!" he mumbled. "Right now, I hate Leah. I could kill her over the phone if I had the power."

"Let's not be dramatic. Her father is suffering, which means she's suffering too," I reminded him.

"Since when are you the good Samaritan?"

"I do have a heart, you know?" I told him, quite hurt by his remark.

"I know that." He sighed and turned to his food. "I can't even eat…"

I sat on his bed, preparing to start on my homework – a vain attempt to block his phone conversation.

"Hello?"

Edward's eyes met mine when a male's voice answered and he sighed in relief.

"Hey, Seth!" he replied. I focused on the book in front of me.

"Edward! How are you? We haven't talked in ages!"

"I'm doing good. What about you? Mom told me…about…you know?"

"Yeah. He's okay, now."

"So…what's new?" Edward asked awkwardly, scratching his head.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you but…I am one of them, now." He sounded gleeful. _Joy!_ More werewolves.

"Really?" Edward sounded genuinely surprised.

"Are you going to stop talking with me, too?"

"What?" Edward wasn't a good actor.

"I thought that was the reason you gave Leah the cold shoulder," his friend explained.

"It's not that! She didn't even tell you what happened, did she?" Edward asked, angrily. "She's such a…"

"Hey! She's my sister! Good or bad, no matter," Seth defended Leah.

"Okay, sorry, man. I'm sure she didn't tell you the reason why I stopped talking to her," Edward grumbled, picking his fork, moving the beans around in his plate.

"She told me, actually. She said you chose the corpse."

I cringed at his word, but deep down, I knew he was right. I wasn't alive…like Leah.

"Fuck you, Seth!" Edward shouted and threw the phone to the wall.

I wanted to go and hug him, to tell him everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't. That would be a lie. Instead, I focused on my homework.

Edward ate his food and some that was supposed to be mine, studiously ignoring me and scowling at the pieces that were once a phone. When he finished, he took the tray downstairs, not answering his mother's question about the conversation. Then I heard a door slamming and water running. I was beyond trying to focus on my homework. The water stopped, the bathroom door opened and Edward came to his room, slamming this door too then locking it and advancing to the bed. He looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered, unsure how to proceed. Teenagers could be volatile and he proved that with his next actions.

My textbooks and notebooks landed on the floor after he shoved them off the bed. He crawled up to me and straddled my legs. I put my hands on his chest, trying my best to accommodate his sudden invasion.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, his voice trembling with emotion.

"Edward," I murmured, taking his warm cheeks in my hands.

"I'm so sick of listening to everyone, of being the good guy…" He pressed his forehead on mine. His minty breath was fanning over my face. He had brushed his teeth. "I want…to kiss you."

I hadn't fed in over five days, but I pressed my lips to his, I was getting better at this. His heart took off when our lips touched and his fingers knotted in my curls. This wasn't going to be a sweet, short kiss, like the ones we had shared in the past. Edward was frantic, his head titling in both directions. He pulled me closer, moaning and hugging me so tight that I thought I'd lose control to the intoxication. His fresh, fruity scent filled me and I was afraid of losing focus.

"Edward," I said softly, moving away.

"No!" he moaned and claimed my mouth again in a deep kiss. When I felt his eager tongue probing my lips, I pushed him off me and shook my head. For a second, he looked confused as to how he ended up on the other side of the bed, then his green eyes met mine and dropped quickly as his infamous blush filled his face. "Sorry."

"It will be okay. Just don't try that. I know you want more and believe me, I want more too. I'm not sure what may happen if my venom gets too close to you."

He nodded solemnly and dumped a pillow on his lap, still not meeting my eyes.

"I can go," I informed him, aware he would be more comfortable without me around him, in that situation.

"What? Why?" he asked panicked, rising his eyes to meet mine.

"Umm…you know…?" I asked, embarrassed myself, pointing to his pillow.

Edward's ears turned red and he crumpled the pillow in his fist. "Ehh, yeah…sorry."

"I told you to stop saying sorry for this! It's normal, natural," I insisted.

"Then stay! You _always_ stay," he muttered, shifting a little.

"Well…this is different," I tried to reason with him.

"It's the same! And it…goes away, you know?"

I tried to fight my smile, but it won the battle. I couldn't believe we were talking about this!

"Are you laughing at me?" Edward asked hurt.

"No, of course not! This situation is hilarious! We have more important matters to talk about and here, and we're worrying about your body reactions."

"You want to talk? _Fine_! Let's talk!" he snapped, looking out the window, his eyes narrowed, focused on something unseen. "I hate Leah! Happy?"

"No," I answered simply.

His raised his hands in the air, in frustration. "You were supposed to agree with me and admit how scared you are of her – of them."

"I…"

"Don't you dare deny it! I saw it on your face, Bella!"

"You don't know… You have no idea… It is in our nature to hate each other! And they are so many. I'm just one. Of course, I'm terrified!" I shouted. "You want to know what they're doing? They are checking on me every week. I try to…pretend I don't see or smell them, but I know they were there."

"At your house?" Edward interrupted my outburst.

"Yeah, at my house," I snapped, but regretted it the next second. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

Edward came to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I'm gonna say it again and you won't like it. Sorry."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. I could hear his heart so clearly, since my head was so close to it and I loved him more. Every beat made me love him more. I knew I'd never hurt him in any way.

"Do you know why they…are watching you?" Edward asked, in my ear.

"We both know that, but they will never find a reason to send me away. I don't bite," I whispered, taking his hand in mine.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You can, you know?"

I frowned and titled my head to look at him in confusion.

"I don't bite," he mocked me, widening his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You can be so young sometimes."

"Can I ask something?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I won't answer inappropriate questions," I told him with a big smile, already knowing his question.

"It's a simple question. About your age, you know?"

"As I said, I'm not answering inappropriate questions."

"I don't want to know how many centuries you have! I just want to know…your age…the one you stopped aging at."

I laughed at him as he stumbled with words. "Edward, it's not nice to ask a lady her age."

"Okay, gee! You're kinda paradoxical."

"Such big words, Mr. Masen," I teased him.

"You are!" he insisted, squeezing my fingers. "You kiss me, you…well, you never answered me about doing other stuff before, but I'm sure I know what you've done…and if I ask you about your age…you get all shy!" he continued, hotly.

"That's in the past. I regret my actions. As for my age, Edward, that's the way I grew up."

"Can't you at least tell me when you were born?"

"Late eighteen hundreds."

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'Oh'?" I hissed in mock hurt, turning to look at him.

"It took me by surprise, honest. I thought you were…older."

I laughed and kissed his square jaw. I loved to see him maturing under my eyes, at least physically if not mentally. He was still a teenage boy, sometimes.

I suggested we do our homework, and reluctantly, he picked his backpack and dumped it on the bed. I helped him with what he didn't know or understand and we were done by nightfall.

"I'm driving you home. Mom has to see you leave."

"I drove you to school," I reminded him. "I'll get the car back and come to you soon. You should talk to your mother."

"Be back soon," he whispered, rubbing his thumb to my knuckles.

"You won't believe how soon I can be back," I challenged and pecked his cheek. "Now, go downstairs and talk to your mother."

He threw me his trademark cute smile and led me downstairs. He kissed me at the front door then waited until I was in my car to close the door. I wanted more than anything to hear his conversation with his mother, but I knew that I shouldn't listen. I had intruded in too many private conversations.

Besides, I had more important matters to think about. Like… should I return his words? He had told me twice that he loved me and I still hadn't answered. It would be polite of me to answer, even though he knew, deep down, that I felt the same.

The second, I turned on the dirt road, I knew I had company. This time, he wasn't even hiding.

I walked past Jacob Black and when I opened the door, he spoke.

"Wait!"

"What do you want?" I growled, not turning to him.

"I'm trying to understand you. Not just your actions, all of you."

"That's why you've been spying me?" I snapped, whirling around.

"Spy…" he trailed off then his eyes widened. "Leah!"

We both realized how much she hated me in that second.

I groaned and closed my eyes, trying to remain calm. "Will you tell her nicely to butt out? I'm sick of her!"

"She won't because…well, there are a few reasons," he answered seriously.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire and she's a werewolf."

"That's true, and…she likes Edward."

"WHAT?" I yelled, surprised. I hadn't expected _that_. "Edward didn't tell me anything."

"Because he is clueless like any other boy! You were there on Christmas, I know you were. You saw them outside."

I looked in his black eyes and felt my head spinning. _No!_ This can't be happening.

"We had been tight friends since we were little, and then…you appear and he starts gravitating around you like a moon."

I was shell-shocked and couldn't answer him. I knew that my mouth was open, but it seemed impossible to close it.

"Now you understand why Leah is a little upset. She made my head explode for the past few years about Edward this and Edward that, but she was too stupid or shy to act on it. I told her she deserved what happened, and well, she nearly broke my jaw."

"I don't know what to say. If I wasn't the one in the middle…I'd say that I'm sorry," I admitted.

"No need to lie." He shrugged and dug his foot in the dirt. "Look, don't tell Edward anything about this. Leah's going to kill me for telling you about this."

"Then don't tell her," I said.

"As if it were that simple!" he groaned. "You don't understand. It's a wolf thing. Anyway, I have to go…I stayed too long around a leech."

"Bye, puppy," I said sweetly, waving my hand.

He scowled at me and turned around, shifting into his wolf form and disappearing into the woods.

My thoughts spun at a mile a minute as I ran to Edward's house. It was later than I had promised. I came to a skidding halt at the edge of the forest when I saw him outside, near an unknown car, talking with none other than Leah. Dread filled in my body and consumed me. I had never experienced such a feeling. Was it jealously? Was it despair? What was it?

She knew I was here because I saw her head turning to me. Then she looked back up at him.

"So?" she asked, continuing their conversation.

"What?" he asked back, his voice wavering. "I can't answer that!" I wondered what they had been talking about.

"Of course you can," she whispered and put her hand on his arm.

I saw red. _He is mine!_ But I didn't move. I wanted to see how far she would take this!

"Leah, look…you're my friend…"

She had told him how she felt about him! Edward didn't look like he was returning her feelings from what I could see on his face. His eyes were trained on her hand, probably willing it to leave his arm.

"Exactly! I'm your best friend! We know each other very well."

"And that's what I want, to remain friends with you."

"We can be friends even if we get together."

"LEAH! I'm not… I am…" he sighed heavily and ran his free hand through his hair. "I love Bella."

"Right!" she snorted. "And I love the rocks on the beach! They are the same, she can talk back – that's the only difference."

"Will you stop insulting her? And if you want to see me again, you'd better refrain from doing so!"

"Are you serious? Do you want to tell me that you…actually love the bloodsucker?"

"How would you feel if I called you a wolf every second I got?" he snapped, snatching his arm from her grasp. He was getting angry.

"I've been called worse."

"Good. I will think of a better one. Now, I should head inside."

"Wait, Edward!" she called for him as he started walking away. "You aren't going to say anything about what I just told you?"

"What do you want to hear?" he groaned, turning to face her.

"That you like me back, or something."

"Leah, if I told you that I liked you…you'd take it the way you want so I won't bother. I'm going to repeat myself. You are my best friend, but if you keep talking trash about my girlfriend…I may stop talking to you, at all."

"Suit yourself. But beware, Edward, this isn't over. I'll show you what kind of monster she is!" she shouted, her eyes glancing at me.

Edward caught her looking at me and he gasped when he saw me. "You little bitch! You knew she was here!" he yelled at Leah.

"I'll tell Seth about that. He's not very happy with you upsetting me." She went to her car, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Edward looked at me devastated then caught her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

She smiled and shrugged then stepped in her car and drove away. Edward started walking to me, but I raised my hand and pointed to his room.

He appeared in the doorway of his room, just as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"You shouldn't have run!" I scolded him as he sat next to me, inhaling sharply, his heart beating erratically.

"What did you hear?" he asked, jumping straight to the point.

"Nothing I didn't know."

"You knew she had a thing for me?" he questioned, looking at the floor.

"More than a thing. I had a guest when I arrived home."

Edward frowned and looked at me. "She was here…"

"It was Jacob. He told me everything about Leah and why she is so against us. Besides the fact that I am a vampire, I stole her boyfriend."

"I wasn't her boyfriend," he muttered, his ears turning red.

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you apologize?" I'd been wondering that since he said the words.

"Bella, she's my friend no matter how stupid she is. I regret what I told Seth, too. I'm not so hurtful, usually."

"I know." I couldn't ask him what had been zooming through my head since Jacob told me about Leah.

"I'm going to shower. Be right back," he muttered and patted my leg.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes, relaxing. I wanted to forget about this, but it was at the front of my brain, eating at me. As though I could forget something. When Edward returned and scooted onto the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me,

I maneuvered the blanket so he wasn't touching my skin and stroked his hair. "Sleep."

"I can't possibly sleep!" he muttered.

"Try."

We stayed in silence for a long time. I thought he had fallen asleep until he whispered, "I think I always liked Leah, but I can't love her."

I felt my heart clenching at his admission. I chose not to answer, unsure of what I should say.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me understand this?"

"Understand what?" I asked, rubbing a hand over his back. He fidgeted and looked up at me.

"How can I hate her for talking bad about you and feel sorry for calling her a bitch at the same time? She's just my friend," he whispered, his green eyes looked confused.

"Maybe you really like her," I said off-handedly.

"She's my friend! Of course, I like her. She's just some other girl, though."

"I'm not good with this. You're the first person I've loved," I told him, realizing how easy it was to confess my feelings.

"You love me?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course, silly boy! Now, you need to sleep."

"I don't want to. Tell me again." He grinned.

"What should I tell you?" I wondered, moving his hair out of his eyes.

"You know what."

"I love you, Edward."

His smile widened and his lips smashed on mine.


	7. Discovering

**Chapter 7: Discovering**

**EPOV**

I was kissing Bella, and for some odd reason, she was allowing me to kiss her the way I'd always desired. Her cold mouth tasted delicious – it was sweet like candies, and she wasn't stopping me.

I moved on top of her and buried my fingers in her soft brown curls, kissing the daylight out of her, happy I was allowed to show her just how much I loved her.

"Edward," she moaned and touched my chest. It took me a second to register she was pushing me away and that I was waking up from a very vivid dream.

"Oh, God!" I moaned and shoved my face in the pillow, wanting to die of embarrassment.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up," she whispered.

I started becoming aware of my body and to my horror, I had a hand under her blouse, on her boob, and my lower half was pressed into hers. I was hard as a rock. I squeezed my eyes and buried my head deeper in the pillow.

"Edward, you don't have any reason to b-"

"I have every right to be mortified!" I hissed.

"It's my fault," she murmured and kissed my neck, making me shiver in pleasure and harden further.

"How can this be your fault? I'm just a horny motherfucker."

"Don't say such things about yourself," Bella scolded me. "I couldn't help myself. And I wished you'd stayed asleep."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, raising my head to look at her.

"I…" She dropped her eyes and squeezed gently my left wrist. It all made sense why I was so turned on. She had been drinking from me. I looked up into her red eyes and willed my body to relax and especially, my erection to go away. "I could help you," she offered.

"No way!" I whispered loudly.

"How do you feel?"

She raised an eyebrow when it took me a second. Did she really expect me to answer that?

"I want you." I went with honesty.

Bella cupped my cheeks in her hands and kissed my lips. "I want you, too. We can try something since I'm in control."

"What should we try?" I asked, wondering if we were thinking of the same thing.

Bella pushed on my shoulder until I was on my back and then her small hands were on my stomach. I felt my muscles tensing and clenching from her cold skin, but I welcomed the feeling. She scratched there, the tips of her fingers making me harder than I'd ever been. I was panting like a dog in heat by the time she pushed her hand down my pants. I watched with rapt attention as her eyes widened. Her mouth opened as her fingers found my dick. I groaned a little too loud when she touched my engorged head.

Her eyes met mine and I nodded enthusiastically, hoping she wouldn't stop soon. I was rewarded with her beautiful smile and a firm tug of my dick.

"Tell me if I hurt you," she whispered.

I was ready to melt into the bed, so I only nodded and prayed to whoever was out there or whoever was listening that I wouldn't come after her second tug.

Somehow, in the middle of my haze, I realized that my pants were down around my knees and Bella was using both hands – one on my dick and one on my balls. She was an expert at this and I didn't want to know how. When her head bent, my eyes bugged out and I felt all my muscles tensing up, my toes curling, my teeth digging in my lower lip and just as her lips pressed to the base of my dick in a kiss, I came undone.

"Holy shit! Holy….Oh… _Oh_ …Jesus! OOHHH! AHHH!" I kept chanting different words and sounds as my body kept seizing up.

"Oh, no!" Bella moaned, and I felt my pants being rolled up and the blanket covering me.

I was still trying to focus on her but there were three of her.

"Wha'?" I managed to get out.

"Shh. Your mom is awake. You should have been quieter. I'll be right back, try to sleep."

When I saw Mom's face, I realized what was going on.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I guess," I whispered, my voice thick with sleep and something else. I hoped Mom didn't grasp the something else bit.

"Were you having a bad dream?"

 _Please go away_. "Probably. I don't remember."

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"Mom, honest, I'm okay," I grumbled, painfully aware Bella could hear the whole conversation.

"Okay, but if you need me, you know where I am."

"Yes, Mom."

She smiled and kissed my forehead. Then she looked at me with concerned. "Are you sure you feel alright? You're a little flushed and damp."

"Mom, please. It's probably too warm in here."

She nodded and left. As much as I loved her, she seemed to forget I was growing up and that I didn't need her to hold my hand or put me to bed. I turned on my side and searched for some tissues, managing to knock the book from my night table off.

"Shit!" I muttered and leaned to pick it up. I touched something furry and it took all my might to keep from screaming.

"Sorry, sorry," Bella whispered as she retracted from under my bed. It had been her hair, probably. "It was easier to hide there."

I couldn't look at her without blushing.

"What did you need?" she asked, raking her finger though my hair.

"Tissues," I mumbled.

She brought me water, using human speed to give me time to clean myself. She seemed to understand my need for privacy. I couldn't believe what just happened. I still wasn't convinced it hadn't been a dream.

"How do you feel?" Bella whispered after returning to my side with a glass full of cold water.

"Umm I'm better than other times," I told her.

"I'm sure you are. I barely…you know?"

I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't understand why we couldn't be open about this. "Are you still thirsty?"

"Don't even think about it. I'll be okay."

I drank from my water and felt a weird taste in my mouth. I must have made a face, because Bella sighed and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" I wondered, still drinking, hoping to get rid of the iron taste.

"Edward, I thought it was like every other time when you rolled on top of me, but then…somehow, you were kissing me and it took all my might to keep from doing something that I'd regret."

"I kissed you after you fed?" I asked, eyeing her confused.

She nodded and I swallowed, realizing how close to the danger I had been. Then another thought occurred to me. "Argh! Yuck!" I gagged, feeling the urge to rub my tongue.

She watched me worried, hovering, unsure what was wrong.

"I can taste my blood."

She laughed and shook her head then her hand slapped the side of my head. "I could have bitten you, Edward! This is very serious!"

"I know! You are allowed to shackle me to the bed before feeding, but this is plain gross!" I insisted, wiping my mouth.

"You're insane, kid," she told me with a note of seriousness.

"I've been told that," I retorted. "I have to go brush my teeth," I muttered after a few minutes.

"It's still early! You'll awake your parents!"

"I don't care!"

I let the faucet drop the water so it wouldn't make any sounds as I brushed up and down, left to right, circular movement, tongue brushing, lip brushing until I could only smell the minty toothpaste. I rinsed my mouth then went back to bed.

Bella was waiting on my bed, looking on the edge of bursting in a fit of laughter.

"I feel clean."

That did it. She started laughing. I put the pillow over her face, glancing at the door, and hoping Mom was still sleeping.

When I woke up next time, it was morning and I could see a few rays of sun through the curtains. I yawned and stretched, not ready to leave the bed. I was particularly warm this morning and that meant one thing: Bella wasn't here.

I opened my eyes and saw her on the chair at my desk, writing furiously.

"Morning!"

Her head snapped to me and she offered me a small smile. "Hey." Then she returned to whatever she was writing.

"What's up?" I asked, yawning loudly.

"You better get ready for school. I'm writing our Biology project."

"We have to write it together."

"I'd get bored today! But I promise, next time we have a project, I'll allow you to help."

"What do you mean, you'll get bored?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not coming to school," she whispered, looking pained for some odd reason.

Then I realized why the curtains were dawned. But it still didn't make sense. She had been out in daylight.

"Does something happen if you are under the sun?" I whispered, frowning.

"Something." She nodded, scribbling on the paper. "Get ready for school, you don't want to be late, do you?"

When I made it to the kitchen, Mom was putting her coat on. Her eyes widened when she saw me still in my pajamas.

"Oh goodness, Edward! I completely forgot!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"To wake you up, sweetheart! I'm in a hurry, I have a meeting with Mrs. Stanley." She grimaced. I understood . If she was like her daughter, I felt sorry for Mom.

"I'm up, now. I'll eat something then head to school."

"All right. You're better?"

I nodded and she kissed my cheek then rushed out of the house. I went into the kitchen and saw a couple sandwiches on a plate, the carton of milk on the counter and the waffles on the table. After eating, I went to take a shower.

"Edward! You have fifteen minutes to get to school!" Bella shouted from the other side of the curtain making my lose balance.

"I'm out, I'm out. Can you-"

A white towel appeared behind the curtain and after wrapping my waist in it, I opened the curtain. She was rocking on her heels, watching me amused.

"Do you mind?" I wondered.

"What? You didn't have a problem last night."

"Bella," I moaned. She left after winking at me.

I saw clothes on the toilet seat and was grateful for her help. After leaving the bathroom, I bumped into Bella, who was waiting in the hallway with my backpack.

"Mom used to be so crazy when I was little," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm not crazy!" she retorted.

"Could have fooled me."

"I wanted to kiss you goodbye, but in this case…" she trailed off and opened the front door, staying out of the sun's way.

I stepped closer to her and she took a step back, bumping into the wall. I grinned and caught her lips in a loving kiss.

"I love you," I whispered, nuzzling in her cheek.

"As I love you," she answered softly and kissed a spot on my jaw. "Now, go!"

Classes were torturous. I felt like I was missing a limb. I was so used to having Bella by my side every waking moment that now, when she couldn't be here, I was almost handicapped.

At lunch, I sat at our table, not daring to go back to Ben since he was alone with Angela. I started one of the sandwiches I hadn't eaten this morning and was wondering what I could do for an hour when my phone buzzed.

**Is it lunch break already? ~Bella**

I'm sure she knew that it was lunch break.

 **Yep.** I typed and pressed send.

A second later, she replied. **Great! Can you come outside? Behind the school? ~Bella**

I was out of the cafeteria before I realized I moved. I pushed the doors open and stepped outside, rounding the corner of the school and looked around. She wasn't here.

"Psst!"

I turned to the woods to my right and saw Bella smiling. I rushed there and hugged her.

"Missed me?" she asked, smirking.

"You have no idea!" I groaned loudly.

"I finished the project and decided to see how you were," she told me softly.

I was beyond being shocked at how fast she could finish projects that would take me days.

"Why can't you be here with me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if you should see that. It's enough you know everything else about me."

"Do you transform in some kind of….something?" I asked helplessly, sounding like a stupid three-year kid.

She eyed me carefully then took my hand and we walked a little deeper into the forest. I was aware of my heart slamming in my chest, in anticipation. From what I could see, all the myths in the books were a big fat lie. Bella stopped abruptly and I knocked into her back. She steadied me before I could fall.

Before I could ask why we stopped, I saw the small clearing a few feet away. Her red eyes seemed to scorch as she gazed at me for an immeasurable period of time.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded eagerly and she sighed softly. She didn't move.

"I understand if you don't want to share this with me," I rushed out. I watched her lips moved fast, saying muted words. "What are you doing?" I questioned after five minutes.

She beamed at me. "Praying you won't run the other way."

"That's plain stupid!"

"Keep your eyes closed and open them when I tell you to," she warned me.

"Okay," I agreed and closed them.

I didn't hear her moving, but when she whispered that I could open my eyes, I did so slowly then blinked, unsure of what I was seeing. I had never seen a diamond under the sun, but I was sure as hell it would sparkle just like Bella. She looked uneasy as I gawked at her, unable to form words. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I had never seen her look more beautiful than in that second. Her dark brown hair was like a halo over her head, her red eyes burning against the white sparkling skin, as she stood unmoving in the middle of the clearing.

"Say something," she murmured anxiously.

I laughed at how nervous she was. When I wanted to explain myself, she wasn't there.

"What the hell is so funny?" she snarled from behind me. I jumped startled by her unseen movement. "Do you care to enlighten me? You realized what a monster I am, and now you're making fun of me!"

I turned around and opened my mouth but she disappeared again from my view.

"Huh? Let's laugh at the sparkling vampire!" she sneered, appearing to my left and I had enough presence of my mind to catch her elbow. She wouldn't run because she'd never hurt me.

"You're wrong, Bella," I started saying.

"It's okay. I understand if-"

"Will you shut the fuck up!" I shouted and slapped my hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened and glanced down at my hand. I couldn't feel her breathing but I didn't care, knowing she didn't really need to do it. "I had no idea what to say! I was stunned! I had never seen something or someone as beautiful as you! It happens, to _humans_ ," I hissed the last word, narrowing my eyes at her. "I don't care what you did in your past! I don't care you are a vampire! I don't care if you sparkle! I love you for _who_ you are! Will you ever grasp that?"

She blinked at me. I had never seen her blinking before. Her lips moved under my palm and I took my hand away, hovering it above her mouth, ready to put it back if she said something against herself again.

"Oh, Edward!" she cried and threw her arms around my neck, kissing me hungrily. I stumbled, being hit by her weight and fell into a tree. She didn't end the kiss and all too soon, it turned into a make-out session. I wasn't against it as long as she wouldn't stop when it got better. She didn't and I let my hands adventure to new territories – like her round ass. Bella moaned and started kissing my neck, switching our positions. I was starting to feel light headed as all my blood rushed down to my little head. I nudged her legs open with my knee and tried to hint that I wanted her to wrap them around my waist.

"No way!" she whispered breathlessly. "I'd crush you."

I accepted that and only pressed my pelvis to her, moaning at the connection. Bella seemed to understand why her legs around me would make it better and wrapped just one under my thigh, bringing me closer to her center.

"Edward! _Oh_ …" Her fingers wrapped in my hair and I bucked my hips in hers. She didn't seem to mind as she answered with a move of her own. I had no idea where this was leading, but I couldn't step away not even when I heard the bell ringing. Bella seemed unaware of it, or she just plain ignored it because her movements increased their speed and her sounds got louder.

I squeezed her left thigh, digging my erection further in her, groaning like a rabid animal. I could feel the burn in my belly ready to erupt and I didn't know what to do to make it explode faster. And then Bella did the impossible – in her opinion – she wrapped both legs around me and I could feel her right there, so cold, so delicious, so close… I saw stars as I exploded, gasping for breath and murmuring her name in her hair, hugging her tightly. I could feel one of her hands gripping my hair as her other hand squeezing almost painfully at my shoulder, but the vision in front of me blocked the pain. Her head was resting against the tree trunk, her mouth was open, her eyes were closed, she looked stunning as a few rays of sun made their way through the leaves and danced on her face. I pressed my lips everywhere I could reach, telling her how much I loved her.

Her finger traced my cheek, my jaw, my nose, my lips as she watched me with adoration.

"You're so precious to me. I hope I didn't hurt you," Bella whispered after some time.

"I think I'm okay."

"I hope so."

We stepped aside and I rolled my shoulder, making it pop loudly. "I'm fine!" I said when she opened her mouth.

"Do you want to go back?" She nodded in the direction of the school.

I shrugged. "Do I have another option?"

"We can go back to my house and… do that again," she whispered, winking.

I had never skipped classes. It wasn't like me. "Umm…"

"I'll be in your car. You can tell Mrs. Cope that you didn't feel well you are going home."

Before I could answer, she was out of sight. I grabbed my backpack from my locker then rushed to the office. It was quite uncomfortable to walk after what had just happened. I was glad for wearing dark jeans.

Mrs. Cope didn't even let me finish when I told her that I wasn't feeling well. She ushered me out of her office, telling me she'd cover for me.

"We need to detour past my house," I told Bella, as my cheeks turned red.

"What if your mom comes early? I would go get whatever you need and meet you at my house."

"No way! You can't!" I was getting more embarrassed by the second.

"What do you need, Edward?"

"Ummm," I wasn't able to continue.

"Oh! Don't be silly. Just park here, in your usual spot and wait for me. Wait!" she insisted.

I nodded, not meeting her eyes. I wondered if this could get any more uncomfortable. I turned the radio on and couldn't help but agree with the song that was playing. It seemed to be made for Bella. It fit her like a glove. I started humming along, unaware of my surroundings so when I heard laughter from my right, from the passenger's seat, I screamed.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt you!" Bella giggled.

I narrowed my eyes at her, but the song caught my attention and I mock sang to her.

" _Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love, and _

_Fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, _

_Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial"_

Bella beamed at me, holding her laughter as she clapped her hands.

"I had a feeling you'd like this," she told me as we started walking to her house. I was trying my best to ignore her, but it was extremely hard. I glanced in her direction and saw a brown bag.

"What's that?"

She made a face then started laughing. "Can't you tell?"

"More clothes?" I was already holding my backpack that was filled with new underwear, and socks – for some odd reason.

"Muffins for my muffin."

I groaned, wondering if my face would return to its normal white color. She was determined to embarrass me today.

Then she burst in laughter and I looked at her confused. Could a vampire lose their mind? She doubled over and kept laughing.

"Uhhh Bella? Are you okay?"

She raised one finger at me, trying to stop laughing, but laughing even harder.

"Okay, I'm going inside… to change…you know?" I said, awkwardly.

Ten minutes later, she came inside looking sober and I was glad she was over her insane moment.

"Care to explain what happened outside?"

She grinned and I feared for a second that she'd start laughing again. "I was thinking of that song, you know? _Sweets for my sweet_ by Searchers?" she asked, still smiling.

"I should have known," I muttered. "Now, give me those muffins."


	8. Visitors

**Chapter 8: Visitors**

******EPOV**

Easter break wasn't going to be as I had envisioned it. Bella wouldn't join us because it was sunny. It was the silliest excuse she could find. I got it that if she ate human food, it was bad for her, but she could at least be there and pretend to eat.

She would have none of my pleadings. I didn't sleep well, so I was up and alert at dawn. We spent fifteen minutes near my window, kissing. I was stalling, in a futile attempt to keep her close to me. After another soundly kiss, Bella took a step back.

"Have fun today, Edward."

"You too," I grumbled.

Bella turned around and escaped smoothly out my window. I watched as she disappeared into the woods after waving to me one last time.

I sulked back to my bed and fell on it with a thud. It smelt like her and I was going to miss her today. More than ever.

"EDWARD!" I shot up, nearly falling flat on my face. I had managed to fall asleep. "The _red_ tablecloth! What have I told you? Why aren't you paying attention?"

Oh, Mom was talking with Dad. I let my heart calm down and closed my eyes again. I should have slept more; I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. As I was going back to dreamland, someone knocked on my door.

"No," I moaned, putting the pillow over my head.

"Wake up, son! Mom needs help with preparations," Dad announced me from the doorway.

"Mkay," I mumbled.

"I don't know what you're doing at night, but you should sleep as normal people do."

"I am," I insisted, raising my head to watch him through bleary eyes. I was so awake a while ago when Bella left…and now all I wanted was to sleep.

"Sure you are! Get up, now. Quickly," he urged me, taking the blanket off me. "Why are you sleeping with the window open? Do you want to catch a cold?" he scolded me and went to close the window. "If I come back in five minutes and you are still in bed, I'm dragging you out myself."

"Uh huh," I hummed, closing my eyes again when I heard the door shutting behind Dad.

"Is he awake?" I heard Mom ask from the other side of the door. _Great_. "You can't even wake your son! Seriously Ed, what can you do?"

"Well, there is-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

She was angry for some reason and I didn't want her screaming at me so early so before she opened the door, I was out of bed and on my way out the room. I knocked into her when I left my room.

"Oh, good. You're awake!" she exhaled. "Go and wash up, quickly."

The next few hours, until the guests arrived, I was sure I lost a few pounds from jogging up and down the stairs. I felt like a house elf. Mom had turned on to me since Dad wasn't listening to her requests and since I was always listening…I had to do everything he wouldn't.

I was fighting with my tie's knot when the doorbell rang. Of course, Mom shouted for me to answer. I threw the tie on the bed, not seeing the reason I should dress up for brunch with family friends and sprinted down the stairs.

I opened the door quickly and let Jacob and his dad inside, shaking hands.

"Hello, Edward," Billy greeted, his eyes wrinkling when he smiled.

"Hello," I answered back, and punched Jacob's shoulder. "Hey!"

He grinned, shoving me in return. Dad appeared from the living room, taking Billy with him. Why hadn't he answered the door if he was here?

"What's up?" Jake asked, as I led him to the kitchen.

I shrugged. "Dad's annoying me," I muttered.

"Alone?" he asked, ignoring my comment.

"Do you see Bella here?" I snapped.

"No. What's wrong?"

"I just told you that Dad's driving me crazy! And Mom thinks if he wouldn't listen to her, she should give me his chores, too! I don't feel like partying, right now."

"Ahh, I know how crazy-"

"No, you don't, Jake. Trust me, you don't know."

The doorbell rang again and I sighed, not even waiting for her shout. I went to open the door.

It was the first time since the heart attack incident that I saw Harry and he looked good. I had no idea if he should look different, but he didn't look changed. I wasn't on good terms with Leah, but she seemed to behave.

As we started eating, I felt something was going to happen. Leah kept giving me weird looks and all too soon, she opened her mouth.

"Where is your _cool_ girlfriend?" she asked, never taking her eyes off me.

"Home."

"Leah, pass me the salt," Harry said loudly, trying to make her shut up, probably.

"You're not allowed salt, Dad!" she told him, not looking away from me. "Afraid of the sun, is she?" she sneered at me.

I broke eye contact and started cutting the lamb. I could feel she was still staring at me. I didn't want it to get to me, but it eventually did.

"Careful not to cut yourself. God forbid that!" Leah said with a maniac giggle as my knife slipped.

I slammed the silverware to my plate and ground my teeth. "Will you shut the fuck up?"

"Edward!" Mom hissed at me. I wasn't listening to her.

"I was merely looking out for you," Leah whispered. I knew that had a double meaning and it made me even more angry.

"You're a hypocrite, you know that? How dare you do this, huh?" I yelled.

"Did I hit a nerve? You wouldn't react if it wasn't true!"

"Stop buttering your _muzzle_ where it's none of your business, cow! You don't have any right to talk like that about Bella! She's a thousand times better than you! She'd never say such crude things about you even though you deserve it, idiot! This just proves how stupid you are! You can't accept that I made other friends…you consider enemies!" I shouted, standing up and glaring at her. If the table hadn't been between us, I would have done something stupid surely. I was aware of the eerily silence in the room. "You truly are a _bitch_ , in every sense of the word!" I screamed.

"How can you say something like that? Go to your room, Edward! Now!" Mom snapped, glaring at me.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm not a stupid kid to have to listen to your orders!"

I returned my glare to Leah, who had the guts to open her mouth, ready to say something else. I showed her my middle finger and stormed to the door. I heard footsteps behind me and I whirled around ready snap at Leah when I saw Mom behind me. She was angrier than I have ever seen her.

"Don't even try to make me stay for another second around that bitch!" I seethed.

I didn't see her raising her hand, but I felt the stinging against my left cheek. I felt my head turning from the intensity of the contact.

"Go! I'm not stopping you, but come back only when you learned how to treat the people that love you!"

I snatched the door open and stormed out. Someone ran after me and when I felt the hand on my elbow and I snatched my arm back.

"Back off, Leah!" I snapped.

"I'm really sorry."

"I don't want to hear that! You should apologize to our families," I told her, angrily.

"I'm trying to tell you she's not good for you!"

Before I could answer, she was all over me, kissing me. I pushed her away out of reflex. I saw her falling down, but I didn't care if she injured herself. I just ran as fast as my feet allowed me. I found the house quickly, even though I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

I took a breath in my burning lungs and raised my hand to knock. The door opened before I could hit it. Bella slammed into me, but caught my hand before I could fall.

"Easy there," she whispered, like it had been my fault she ran into me. "Why are you here?" she asked, confused.

"Why do you think?" I asked, sarcastically. "I hate that little bitch."

"You can't come in." What was that supposed to mean? Since when am I not allowed in her house? I was counting on her being supportive.

"Are you sending me away, too?" I shouted, disbelief laced in my voice.

"What do you mean 'too'?" She reached up to touch me, but I turned away. It felt like no one wanted me today.

"Edward?" she insisted when I didn't answer.

I took a huge breath and started talking. "I screwed up, okay? I snapped at Leah at the table because she kept hinting different things about you and…I couldn't take it. I called her every bad name you can think of and finished with: 'You truly are a bitch, in every sense of the word!' Mom sent me to my room, as if I were four, while I continued to glare at Leah. When she opened her mouth, I flipped her off and got up from the table. Mom reached me at the front door, and I thought she'd make me stay, but she only slapped me and told me to come back when I learned how to behave." I dug my toe in the dirt at my feet, breathing hard. I was getting angry again. "Then, I didn't take ten steps in the yard when the bitch in person came after me, apologizing. I told her to talk to someone that would listen and then because she has a single neuron, she kissed me. I pushed her away and I don't care if she fell then I ran here. Now, can I stay over?"

Bella hugged me tightly and I relaxed in her embrace. I felt better, like I belonged there.

There was a thud from inside her house and I frowned, looking at the closed door.

"Is someone with you?" I wondered, taking a step back. That explained why she rushed out when I came. Was there someone I shouldn't know about?

I allowed her to clean my lips of the remains of Leah's lipstick, still looking at her door confused.

"They dropped by unannounced. I'll send them away if you are uncomfortable," Bella explained, softly.

"I remember calling you first, Bella!" a male's voice shouted from the inside. It was meant for me to hear him, because she would have heard him anyway.

"I guess… I could come later…" I stammered, unsure of what was happening. Who was there?

"Don't be silly. You're my first priority," Bella said firmly.

I looked at her unconvinced. She had guests. Since my day was planned, she had planned her day, too. I was ruining her plans.

"Would you like to meet them?" she asked.

"Umm." I bit my lip. "I guess."

"They won't bite." Bella kissed me reassuringly. I would have smiled at her statement if I wasn't so wound up.

We entered the small house and I was sure my heart would beat out of my chest.

I was aware Bella was talking with them about what has been shattered on the floor, but I couldn't focus on the words. The guy was quite tall with sandy brown hair and burgundy red eyes – somehow, this was scaring me. The woman, on the other side of the room, was around Bella's height with long black hair and deep red eyes, smiling to us. It seemed that I loved only Bella's red eyes, not other red eyes.

"Edward, these are my friends: Peter and Charlotte."

"Hey," I murmured.

"He smells great," Charlotte said, nodding.

I felt a wave of fear rushing through me as I stepped directly behind Bella, squeezing her hand.

"Well, Bella, he's not that bad! I expected worse from you!" Peter snickered.

What was that supposed to mean? It was a bad or a good thing that she was with me?

"Say kid, do you happen to like chess?" he asked me, grinning.

I felt my eyes widening as my mouth went dry. "Yes," I answered in a small voice.

"Great! Would you like to play?" He really wanted this. I could see it on his face. I wanted to ask Bella what she thought of this, but I knew that it would be like asking Mom for permission to play outside.

So, after being sure this Peter guy wasn't going to hurt me somehow, I grabbed Bella's chessboard, which was my old one actually, and I went to the couch. I was glad I brought the board here, some time ago. Bella hadn't mastered a way to beat me at it, but it was a nice change from playing with Dad.

As we worked to place the pieces on the board, I saw with the corner of my eye that Bella went to her friend, talking to her quietly. I glanced at my companion and a chill ran down my spine. I knew that Bella wouldn't have allowed him near me if he wanted to harm me. I trusted her.

"Relax, kid. I just missed a good game of chess," Peter told me, attracting my attention.

I started to loosen up a little. He really didn't mean any harm.

"Black?" he asked.

"What?" I asked back, blinking, confused.

"The chess pieces…"

"Oh, white. Always." I grinned and he nodded.

"Go ahead then, and start."

We started playing and he asked about how I met Bella, about what I liked to do, about school. He was genuinely curious and he seemed fascinated with some things we did in school. In return, he told me about himself and Charlotte.

"You don't need to know the beginning of our story, but I owe everything to my friend, Jasper Whitlock, for saving us. After that…everything was easy. Well, until Bella." He didn't say anything more about that, but told me about places they had been, about people they met…

After some time, Bella joined me on the couch and wrapped her arms around me. I immediately welcomed her cold skin, having missed it.

"That's impossible!" Peter groaned as I moved my knight in front of his king. I couldn't help but grin widely. I won again.

"I guess it's checkmate," I announced him.

"No! No! You've been telling him what to do." He pointed to Bella, his eyes narrowing.

I couldn't help but snort. "I would have lost if she told me anything, and besides, you would have heard if she had."

Peter scowled at us and glared at the board between us.

"No offense, love, but you suck at chess," I whispered, turning to Bella.

"None taken." She knew she was rubbish at this.

That's when my stomach decided to embarrass me. I felt my face catch fire as they started laughing. It would have been funny if it was someone else and not me.

Once Bella regained her composure, she fussed around me, worrying about what I should eat. She finally offered me the muffins from yesterday. As she said goodbye to her friends, I eyed the cookies. They were too hard, and I couldn't eat them. I should have eaten in the morning, before everyone arrived, but I had barely had time to breathe. And lunch didn't go well.

"They're hard. I can't eat them. And I'm not going home," I blurted out once we were alone and Bella started apologizing about her friends being here.

"Then let's go and buy something." As if, it was that easy! Nothing would be open on the Easter Day.

"It's Easter! Everything is closed."

"Edward, you should go home."

"Don't do this! Just _don't_!" I groaned and went to the couch. "Why must this be so freaking hard? You said you got along with Jacob!"

"We're talking without wanting to rip the other's throat, but that doesn't mean we're best friends. It is in our nature, Edward." She shrugged.

"Can't you come to an agreement or something?"

"I seemed to have come to one with Jacob," Bella said thoughtfully.

"I guess it's enough. For now," I whispered, sighing then laid on the couch. "You don't mind, do you?" I asked, blinking heavily. I was tired for not sleeping well, I was hungry and there was no way in hell I was going back home.

"Sleep. I'm sorry I don't have any food."

I fell asleep soon enough, but my stomach had me up in a few hours, demanding food. I tried munching on the hard muffin and when I was half done with it, my jaw was hurting. Bella joined me on the couch, and I put my head on her lap, willing the sleep to come back. It seemed that the hunger was more powerful than the sleep which seemed illogical, but I tried to forgot about it and relax enough to fall asleep.

Bella woke me up what felt like a few minutes after I managed to fall asleep. She had food for me and I ate faster than I should have, but I was so damn hungry. I couldn't allow her to see how much her little gesture touched me. I blinked my tears rapidly, focusing on the food.

I was content with eating cereal and chocolate, but she didn't seem to agree with me, because after two days of hogging her couch, she drove me home, nagging me about better bed, better food, Mom missing me, blah blah blah.

Mom was ecstatic to see me, as if Saturday hadn't happened. I brushed inside past her open arms and went upstairs, slamming my door shut. I didn't emerge out of my room until eleven at night when hunger won the battle with my pride. Luckily, I didn't bump into anyone. I raided the fridge then went upstairs and shut the window. I didn't want to talk with anyone. Logically, I knew that Bella could come in even if the window was closed, but I wished she'd respect that I didn't want to talk to her at the moment.

I woke up to my phone ringing and I groggily answered, trying to see what hour was. Almost eight AM. It was a break! I wanted to sleep more.

"Yeah?" I groaned in the phone.

"Morning. Did I wake you up?" Seth asked, joyfully.

"Yeah."

"Sorry. I need your help," he whispered then launching into a mind boggling explanation about him not having a license and Sue sending him shopping and Leah not helping and…

"OKAY!" I shouted, rolling out of the bed. "I'll be there in half an hour," I promised.

"Great! You're a life saver."

When I arrived in front of Seth's house, I realized that I had read my clock wrong because the dashboard clock read 08:00. I honked, not really caring if I was waking up the whole La Push. He rushed out of the house and slid into my car.

"Morning!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You woke me up at seven!" I moaned and turned the car around. "Where do you want to go?"

"Forks is good. If not…Port Angeles." He shrugged. "Did you stay up too long or something?"

I threw him a glare that seemed to silence him. Once we arrived at the Thriftway, we forgot about the rocky start of the day. He tried to apologize in Leah's name, but I brushed him off. As long as we stayed out of Leah-subject, everything was perfect.

When we made it back to his house, Jake was there to talk with Seth, but when he saw me, he decided I was a better choice at the apprentice stuff. I was dragged into helping him restore his Rabbit.

By the time I made it home, I was aching all over, I was famished and when I offhandedly asked if Bella called or dropped by and Mom only shook her head, I decided not to call her until she came to me. It was childish and stupid, but she had brought me back against my will.

I talked with Mom and told her I don't want to think of Easter. She nodded and it was forgotten. I even apologized for shouting, when I wasn't that sorry.

The next few days, were spent in Jacob's garage, learning about tools I hadn't known of and becoming covered in grease. I ruined three t-shirts in four days and a pair of jeans.

"Wrench!" Jake shouted from under the car.

"I'm eating!" I groaned, between bites of pizza.

"Throw it over so I can finish! I'm starved, too!" he shouted, sliding out and flipping me off.

I snatched the tool from next to me and threw it his way just as the garage door opened. My eyes widened when I saw the wrench approaching Leah's head. _Fast_.

"Watch out!" I yelled, choking on my bite.

She turned to me in time to see the wrench and dodge it right before the impact. Jake caught the wrench and disappeared under the car again.

"Do you want to kill me?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I didn't mean! Swear to God!" I rushed out. "How was I supposed to know you'd be there?"

She huffed and went to the car, taking a seat inside.

"That's right, Leah! Kill me," Jake grumbled and slid out.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, _oh_!" he groaned and rubbed his arm. He wiped his hands on his jeans then came to me and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"So…how have you been?" Leah asked, crossing her legs and looking at us.

"Are you serious?" I shouted, before Jake even had time to swallow his bite and answer. "You want small talk? What were you doing at brunch? What was your goal in asking those questions?" I snapped.

She laughed. "Oh, I really did hit a nerve! I was just trying to open your eyes."

"They are open, you little-"

I jumped, startled when I heard the garage door slamming. Jacob wasn't around. _What the hell?_

"You guys should know that I'm not going to open this door until you talk out your problems. There's a boulder in front of the door. I highly recommend not destroying the doors, Leah. Dad would kill me." Jake's voice rang from the other side.

 _Perfect_. I glared at Leah and she returned the favor. I wasn't going to make peace with her since she was the one that started this whole mess.

I started looking around, hoping Jake would open the door soon. After finding an old box, I started rummaging through it when I saw the things inside. It was from when we were little. There was a picture of the three of us on the beach and it involved lots of fish.

"We had fun that day," Leah said softly from behind me.

"Yeah. You really believed it had rained with fish," I chuckled, not turning to her.

"There were so many…and I always believed what you told me."

"You were too easy," I muttered, finally turning to her.

"That changed, didn't it?" she asked, looking up at me.

I shrugged. Her eyes filled with tears and before I realized what happened, she was hugging me. "I'm sorry. I'm really a bitch."

"Your words, not mine." I laughed.

We ended up emptying the box on the floor, and between memories and happy times, I explained about Bella. I never thought I could have a normal conversation with Leah, about Bella. Looks like I could. She was understanding by the time we finished looking through everything.

There was only one problem. How to get out of the garage?

"Allow me," she said, grinning. She pushed the doors open and I could hear the metal against rock sound when Jacob appeared, fuming, and he started shouting then stopped.

"Are you friends again?"

"Yep." We answered at the same time.

"Thank God!" he groaned and clapped my back.

"I'll be back tomorrow with food!" Leah said, winking. She was already gone, not seeing the horrified look I had shared with Jake.

When I made it home, Leah called me, making sure I'd be there and I won't ditch just because she would be cooking. After I hung up with her, I went to close the window of my room, only to find Bella there, watching me worried.

I felt horrible for not calling her for so many days. I told her about my time with Jacob and explained about Leah. I realized how I had destroyed what we had with the distance. She couldn't even stay near me, but she proved to both of us that she could even if it was unbearable. She put her head in the crook of my neck, sniffing there.

"Have you been eating and drinking?" Bella asked softly, in my ear.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

She pressed her head to my chest, bringing my hand to her face, not allowing me to look again. I wanted to look, to see how she drank, but I guess she should do this her own way since I had hurt her with being apart for so long.

I felt the now familiar itch when she sliced the skin, then her cold lips closed over the wound and I felt how the blood left my body. The sensation was indescribable and the image of her bowed over me, feeding, it became too much. Again. But this time, she didn't seem to stop as quickly as before.

"Bella?" I whispered, unsure of her reaction to stopping her. "Umm, I think you should stop."

She moved away, licking the wound close. I was a little woozy, but I blamed it on how tired I was.

"How do you feel?" Bella asked, as if sensing I was not feeling well.

"Okay?" I answered, uncertain.

"Don't lie," she hissed, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I'm just tired. I worked in that garage the whole day," I explained.

"I'll bring you some water. Sleep."

In the morning, when she woke me up, I realized why I had felt so tired the night before. I felt stuffed, my throat was burning and I was dizzy.

"Edward? Wake up, sleepyhead. It's school time." I could hear Bella, but it was difficult to open my eyes. "Edward!"

I groaned, putting my arm over my forehead, wishing I would stop spinning.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. I could hear the panic in her voice, but I could barely swallow but talk and reassure her that I'd survive.

"I…don't…can't talk," I murmured, putting my hand around my throat, trying to show her what was wrong without words.

"Can I do anything?"

"No."

"Is something hurting?"

I wished she had realized what was wrong. I pointed to my throat again and before I could pluck up my courage to start talking and explain myself, I started sneezing.

"I'll be right back," she whispered and kissed my forehead. I was having a fever surely because her lips were colder than usual.

I was aware of Mom coming in the room and when she realized what was happening, she started fussing over me, telling me about having to go to work and how she hated this client…blah blah. I didn't care. I knew that Bella was coming back.

She put the phone next to me, making me promise to call if something was wrong. After a few minutes, Bella appeared next to me, grinning.

"I'm going to buy you a few things, okay?"

"Lots of throat pills," I croaked.

She nodded. "Anything else, while I'm out?"

I shook my head and pulled the blanket over my head, going back to sleep. If Mom had been home she'd have kept me awake, telling me that sleep made me better but I had to fight the cold, staying awake and stuff. I was glad Bella was around.

Suddenly, my stomach decided it was fun to turn around and make me nausea. I arrived in the bathroom right on time. When Bella came back, she helped me wash and back to the bed.

Later, I accompanied her to the kitchen and watched as she baked muffins. She was entertaining to watch, but I knew that the fatigue was winning the battle. We went back upstairs once the muffins were in the oven. Actually, Bella carried me upstairs which I would have found extremely embarrassing if I could have fought back.

When I woke up, Bella was coming inside my room.

"Hey," she whispered, smiling.

"Hi. I want another thingy for my throat. It's on fire."

She giggled, shaking her head. "That's how I feel most of the time I'm around you." I averted my eyes. "But first, you should eat. The muffins are out."

"Sounds good," I agreed.

We put a movie after I ate and took another pill, but I fell asleep pretty soon.

I woke up when I heard voices whispering, but I stayed quiet. My head was on Bella's lap and I was content with that position. She tried to rise, but I hugged her waist tighter, not allowing her to go away.

"You can stay here," I heard Mom whispering. "Are you hungry?" I fought the urge to snort at the stupid question.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Always polite.

When I was sure we were alone again, I talked. "I think it was the first time she didn't embarrass me."

"You're awake!" Bella exclaimed.

"For some time now. It's quite comfortable here."

"Of course it is! I put a pillow on my lap, you're snuggled in that blanket, I'm sure you're quite cozy."

"I'd be better if you kissed me," I whispered, grinning up at her.

She kissed my forehead, but when she wanted leaned back, I didn't allow her, keeping her head close to me and touching our lips together. It wasn't like she could get whatever I had.

"Mhmmm. I've missed you. I've been so stupid to not talk to you."

"It's okay. You're a teenager, after all," Bella told me, amused.

"That's no excuse!" I shouted and started coughing.

"Now, you've given yourself away!" she moaned, her eyes fixed on the door.

"Edward!" Mom wailed as she entered the room, switching the light on.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted her, blinking to accommodate with the sudden brightness. "Can you extinguish the light? Please?"

I felt Bella shaking in laughter under me. So what I used such words? I remember telling her I preferred then in favor to the contemporary ones.

"Just let me see you, then you can go back to sleep, although you should stay awake a few hours," Mom told me.

I got up, allowing her to make sure I was okay. I was feeling lots better than this morning.

"Come downstairs to eat something, then take more aspirin."

"Awww, can't you bring here some-" I started protesting.

"I'm not your nurse!" she snapped amused. She always made me do this. I wanted to be alone with Bella again.

So I turned to her, grinning, fighting the urge to battle my eyes. "You'd bring me the food, wouldn't you, Bella?" Her eyes widened, and before she could answer, I returned my attention to my mother. "She's been an exceptionally amazing nurse. She made me muffins and let me sleep all day, unlike you."

"Get downstairs, mister!" Mom scolded me.

"Can you move?" Bella whispered, concerned when Mom was out of earshot.

"Don't carry me again. You made me dizzy," I blurted out, worried. "You can hold my hand if I can't walk, okay?" And it would have looked weird of five foot tall Bella to carry six foot tall me.

"That sounds good," she agreed and took my hand, helping me out of the bed. "Stay here, I want to open your window. The room needs some fresh air."

Dinner was quiet, Bella picked at the vegetables, and when no one was looking, she carried her food to my plate. After we ate, she decided to help Mom with the dishes and I went to the couch in the living room.

"Had Bella been a good nurse?" Dad asked, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I felt my cheeks turn red. "Yeah."

"Really? Thoroughly taken care of you?" He winked.

"DAD!" I groaned, wishing Bella wouldn't hear this.

"What, I'm just looking out for my son," he said, defensively.

"She took better care of me that Mom. I mean she allowed me to sleep the whole day."

"I bet you prefer Bella in favor of your mom. I'd find it weird if it was otherwise."

I wanted to bang my head against something. I should have went upstairs once dinner was over.


	9. Being sick is great

**Chapter 9: Being sick is great**

**EPOV**

I felt a little less stuffed after my third day in bed, but the sore throat and the runny nose were still there. Of course, Mom realized when and why I got the cold and once Bella had left to change her clothes, she made my head hurt with her shouts.

I knew I shouldn't have stayed in just a shirt and not in the breeze, but it was so damn hot in Jake's garage and working on that stupid car was harder than I anticipated. Every time I opened my mouth to explain what happened, Mom snapped something else and in the end, I allowed her to shout until her throat went dry.

One thing made me happy. I was friends again with Leah and she seemed to understand everything, once she just listened to me without opening her stupid mouth to insult Bella. She had called me when she heard I was sick, thinking I was just ditching her in fear of getting food poisoning.

It was Friday and I was going insane. Mom had sent Bella to school since we'd both missed too much – like she didn't know all that stuff and more! I liked our routine and today was going to be the worst day. Since Tuesday when I could stay upright without falling, we made muffins together, we watched movies, we talked and we made out. A lot. I wondered if she'd get in trouble if I sent her texts in class, but I decided against it. No need for Bella in detention.

By noon, I was digging in the fridge for what Mom left me. After heating up the pasta and meatballs, I went back to the TV and continued flipping through the channels.

When the doorbell rang, I groaned, knowing it couldn't be Bella so early and I wasn't up to other visitors or even one of my parents back early.

I trudged to the door and opened it to see Leah with a casserole in her hands and smile on her face.

"Do you really want to poison me?" I grumbled, opening the door.

"I thought you'd appreciate some company."

"Yeah, come in." I stepped aside. "Lucky for me, I just ate." I grinned and pointed to my empty plate on the coffee table.

"Oh, crap!" she groaned, mockingly. "There goes my plan."

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked while taking my plate to the sink and putting the food from her, in the fridge.

"They let us out early. I can't say I complain. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been turned inside out."

"No need to be so graphic."

"You wanted an answer," I muttered and slumped back on the couch.

"So…" she trailed off, sitting next to me. "Weren't you getting bored every day?"

I glanced at her, gauging her mood. "Uhh no. Just today. Mom sent Bella back to school to see what we've missed," I told her.

"She stayed with you?" She sounded surprised.

"Yep. And I guess I got used to that routine." I sighed and picked a paper tissue from the table. "Sorry," I muttered and blew my nose. "I wish this would be over!"

"One thing I love about this wolf stuff is-"

"Shut up!" I groaned. "Jake boasted about that enough." I didn't need her to rub it in my face that she couldn't get sick when I was sneezing and blowing my brain out.

"I'm just saying," Leah giggled.

My phone rang and I didn't need to look at the hour to know it was Mom, reminding me to take the pills, which was good cuz I always forgot.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey. Just reminding you," she said in a singing voice.

"On it, now," I answered.

"Are you bored yet?" she laughed.

"Are you kidding? Leah just dropped by and it was right on time or I'd have gone mad."

"Okay, have fun." She hung up after we said goodbye.

I picked up my pills and washed them down with juice. When I heard laughter from my left, I glared at her.

"Oh, you look like some old person, taking so many pills!"

"Why, thank you, Leah!"

She poked her tongue out. "So what do you wanna do? I can stay until your mom comes back if you want."

"Anything you want." I shrugged. Her smile widened and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't get ideas."

"I was wondering how good you are at Scrabble."

"Better than you," I announced her. I'd played yesterday with Bella and won more times than her.

I brought the board and put it on the couch between us. And so it started.

It went well until the very end when we had weird letters and I couldn't help but add my last letter 'Y' to the four letters there, writing the word 'pussy'. I wasn't proud of it, but it helped me win.

"I'm sure that's not ethical."

"Oh, and you are the queen of ethics!" I snapped playfully. "But look on the bright side! I won!" I clapped my hands, beaming at her.

"Next game, we're allowed to write any word. Okay?"

I shrugged. I still won, no matter how many stupid words we used.

"Admit it, I'm better," I teased her after the fifth game I won.

"No way! I used to beat Seth."

"Seth is younger than me."

She huffed then looked down at the board. "Can you stop writing three lettered words?"

"Why? It's fun to block you!"

"It's not!" she moaned and threw a letter at me.

"I needed an F, thanks." I grinned and she seemed to have reached her limit. Before I realized she moved, she was on top of me and the couch toppled over, which sent us on the floor, laughing.

"Oops."

"I think you broke something," I moaned, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry, but I couldn't take it anymore. We can continue playing."

"After you sent the letters all over the floor?" I asked skeptically.

"We'll put them back, but you have to promise not to do it again."

"Do what?" I asked innocently, moving to the couch and trying to right it. I didn't have enough strength. "Will you help me?"

"Here I thought you were the guy!" She laughed.

"I'm allowed not being strong since I'm sick and after all, I'm only human," I said mockingly.

She gasped in mock shock and I tackled her down. When she froze under me, I thought I had seriously hurt her, but then I heard Bella's voice. I hadn't heard the front door.

"Edward? Oh…ummm…"

I got up and turned around, scowling at Leah who looked tense.

"Hey," I whispered to Bella, scratching my head. "Umm, we were playing Scrabble." That was lame and stupid, but I felt like explaining what was going on.

Bella looked at me confused then at the couch and finally, behind me, at Leah. "I can come back later," she whispered softly.

"No, stay!" I was next to her in three long strides, grasping her hands. "Leah…"

"Was just leaving," she answered from behind me in a bleak tone. "It was nice while it lasted."

I looked after her, wondering for the umpteenth time if it would ever be possible for her to be around Bella without losing it. I wanted to go after her, but I knew I'd worsen the situation with Bella.

"Do you need help with the couch?" Bella asked, once we were alone.

So we were going to dance around the subject. _Perfect_.

"Yeah…"

"I don't care what happened here. And I don't want to know. It's for the best," she told me after righting the couch.

"Nothing happened, Bella. We were playing Scrabble then…she jumped on me because I kep-"

"I don't care, Edward!" she shouted, not turning to face me.

"What do you think it happened?" I wondered, taking a step closer.

"I don't have to be a genius to know what I walked in to. I'm sorry."

"Are you insane?" I yelled and grabbed her shoulder, trying to turn her around. That was a difficult task since she wouldn't budge. "Bella, we were just playing."

" _You_ were just playing, Edward. Do you really think she gave up?" she murmured. Her voice was trembling and I wondered if she could cry.

"Are you…crying?"

She turned around and looked me in the eye. Her now red eyes were bright and full of unshed tears or venom or whatever was happening to her. "I can't cry."

Her arms wrapped around my neck and her face pressed in my chest, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed dryly. I put my arms around her, unsure what I should say or do.

After a few moments, Bella let out a small giggle and took a step back. "You really stink."

"Jeez!" I rolled my eyes at her.

We looked at each other for a few seconds then burst in laughter. I extended my arm to hug her again, but she put her hands up.

"Enough is enough! Can you shower?"

"Only if you wash my back." I felt my eyes widen, having no idea from where that came.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Bella giggled and took my hand, walking me to the bathroom.

I thought she was joking, but when she told me to lift my arms so she could take my shirt off, I knew she was serious. I didn't know if I should be happy or afraid of this. I was in a daze.

"It's okay if you don't want me to do it," she whispered when she saw I wasn't cooperating.

"I'm just shocked," I blurted out.

"You can undress alone while I fill the tub." She turned her back to me and I still couldn't believe I was going to do this. There was no reason for me to be embarrassed, she had seen me naked before.

"Edward, have you mastered a way to wash with your clothes on?"

"What? Uhh no," I murmured, turning red and fumbling with the hem of my shirt.

Bella came to help me, unbuckling my belt and accidentally touching my stomach. I was too warm or she was too cold, I don't know whichever was, but I sucked in a breath making her take her hands from me, quickly.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," I mumbled and threw the shirt in the hamper, working on my jeans. I took them off, my socks were next and only my boxers were covering me. _People bathe in underwear, right?_

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked amused when I approached the bathtub.

"Are you serious?" I asked in a voice that sounded like a five-year girl's voice.

"Edward, sweetie, I saw you without them before. Several times. So…lose them." She smiled encouragingly and I couldn't help but grin back. My boxers joined my other clothes in the hamper.

"How is the water?" Bella asked softly, once I was inside the tub.

"Perfect. You're an amazing nurse."

"Tonight, you can tell your dad that I did my duty very well. Thoroughly." She winked and picked soap and a sponge.

I felt myself hardening at her words and I knew this wasn't going to be just a bath. Bella started like a professional nurse until she got her hands under water. Her eyes widened comically and a hand went to her mouth almost theatrically.

"What do we have here, Mr. Masen?"

I seemed to harden further as her fingers skimmed over my abdomen.

"Someone's naughty, Mr. Masen."

"It's you who is naughty, my nurse," I played along.

"Me?" she gasped in mock shock.

"Look at the little skirt and this wet _white_ blouse," I told her, narrowing my eyes. Had this been her plan all along?

"I can't believe you, Mr. Masen!" Her hand, that had warmed considerably, wrapped around my erection making me forget about my witty comeback.

"Bella," I moaned, raising my hips.

She leaned closer and kissed me. Somehow, I brought her in the water with me and I started dry – or wet, considering we were in the water – humping her. She allowed me to act like a horny teenager, enjoying it.

"Do you think…we could…ever?" I asked brokenly, gasping for air.

"We can try if you want." She kissed down my neck and my stomach muscles tightened further at her words.

"Really? You want to be with me?"

"Of course, I do, Edward," she breathed in my ear. She rubbed against me exactly how I wanted, how I needed, and I exploded.

When I opened my eyes, Bella was out of the tub, dripping on the tile, a torn towel in her hands as she watched me with wild red eyes.

"Bella?" I whispered, worried. A part of me knew what could have happened or probably happened. My hand went to my throat, expecting to feel the sticky blood there. There was nothing.

She was shaking her head and suddenly, she moved next to me, kneeling down and hugging me. I couldn't understand her.

"What happened?" I asked in a shaky voice.

She cupped my cheeks in her hands and looked at me seriously. "I nearly bit you." Her voice was muted and if I hadn't looked at her lips, I would have missed the words.

"Didn't you say that you used to do this?"

"Edward…oh God! What if I had hurt you?" she cried out and kissed my cheeks.

"You didn't answer me," I said between my pouted lips since she was squeezing my cheeks.

"It was different. I either bit them or…was already drinking. Don't make me talk about that," Bella said in a disgusted tone. "Please. I want to forget about that or, put the memories back because I can't forget anything."

"Can't you…" I swallowed. "We can try when you…feed," I whispered so low, I barely heard myself. I was positive my face resembled a tomato.

Bella didn't answer me, but raised me and used the shower head to rinse me then wrapped me in a towel.

"I'll bring you clean clothes."

She was out of the room before I could tell her I could get myself clothes. Was this bothering her? Didn't she want more?

When she returned, I tried to arrange my thoughts so I could ask her about this matter.

"I heard the front door. It must be your mother," she whispered and turned to get out of the bathroom.

"Hold on." I grasped her hand. "We need to talk about this."

"And we will. Not here. Not now."

As we descended the stairs, I realized she was wearing a pair of my jeans and one of my shirts. "You changed?"

"The others were wet." She winked at me and led me to the living room.

Of course, neither of us took into account our wet hair. Mom didn't miss it and that resulted in a long talk I wished I'd never had to hear, especially with Bella next to me.

"…very important and I'm not ready to be a grandma-"

"We're taking Sex Ed!" I blurted out, feeling like my face would explode.

Bella hadn't uttered a word since Mom started her speech and it was worrying me.

"They're giving you ideas! I always was against those classes," she started all over again. Here I thought that would shut her up.

"Uhh, Elizabeth, it was my idea to take the class," Bella whispered, not meeting her eyes.

Mom's answer took me by surprise. "You want to corrupt him!"

"MOM!" I moaned loudly. " _Please_! We didn't do anything."

She didn't look convinced, but left the room after glaring at Bella.

"I guess we're not friends anymore," Bella said with a sad sigh.

"Don't worry about her. She'd come around."

"I don't think so."

"You sound sure."

"I think she met with one of _them_ , she smells like _them_. I hope they aren't giving her ideas," she murmured. "But let's not worry about that. You should eat something, take your pills and I'll tell you what happened at school in our absence." She beamed at me.

As I ate, Bella talked and she seemed unstoppable. She told me that Angela had filled her in about our classmates, about what she and Ben had done on the small break. Then she told me how classes were: that we already had a paper to write in English, that the much awaited Sex Ed class was boring as hell and she was sorry for dragging me into that. There were rumors that new students would join us in the fall. She was like a little tabloid.

"Did you breathe?" I mocked her when she was done.

"I don't need to breathe. I have more news if you want to hear." She smiled innocently.

"No, please, no more. My ears would bleed and fall off."

"Food! Yummy!" Bella grinned and rubbed her hands making me choke on my bite. "What? I thought it was funny?" she added when I got my cough under control.

"Very funny and mature," I grumbled.


	10. A huge mistake

**Chapter 10: A huge mistake**

**BPOV**

As April rolled around, we started doing more interesting and informative things in Sex Ed class. Soon I was the one wanting to quit. Edward was paying far too much attention to everything the teacher said and even attempting to practice once we went to my house.

For instance, he was determined to prove me that what happened a month ago in his bathroom was an accident. I knew we'd get there eventually. The tension had been building and he was a teenage boy, after all.

His wet, insistent kisses covered my throat as I worked on his shirt. We kept getting more physical since the bathroom incident and I wasn't complaining. This type of contact required that I had fed recently, which he seemed only too eager to offer himself to me. I still couldn't wrap my head around how selfless he could be.

"Ahh," I moaned quietly when his traced my hard nipple with his thumb. I was rewarded with his huge smile and another hungry kiss. "Be careful," I murmured, not wanting him to hurt himself accidentally.

I took his shirt off carefully, and after slowly getting his skin used to my cold hands, I started exploring. He always moaned and bucked his hips in mine when I got too close to his pants. I knew that today something was going to change; he seemed like a man on a mission as he sucked at my bottom lip and groped my breasts.

"Edward!" I shouted, surprised when he ripped my shirt and lowered his head to lick my chest. He only moaned and pressed his body further into mine. "You don't want this," I warned him, knowing he wasn't going to stop this time.

"Of course I want this! I've waited so damn long!" he hissed at me and kissed the swell of my right breast. "You're so beautiful."

"Edward, we're on my couch!" I tried to make him see sense.

"I'm _not_ a girl! I don't freaking need balloons and roses!" His green eyes were slightly dilated as they bore in mine. "I just need you, Bella. I want this. Please."

"Edward…"

"Don't back out. Not now, Bella. Please, love," he begged, putting his hands over my cheeks. "I love you. You won't hurt me. I'll let you drink if it makes you feel better, but please."

Why could I never say no when he begged? I felt drunk with his tantalizing scent as it became more and more potent with his arousal. It was going to be the most difficult thing I'd done so far, but I wanted this as much as he did.

Edward unzipped my jeans and pulled them down, sucking in a breath when the panties caught in them and left me bare. I had seen him naked my fair share of times, but he hadn't had the privilege of seeing me naked in return – just my chest, a few times.

"Edward, breathe," I whispered, touching his cheek.

He took his eyes from my lower half and met my eyes. His green ones were shining with happiness. "You're gorgeous." I smiled and was happy I couldn't blush. "Can I try…"

"NO!" I shouted, catching his wrist. "I don't know what happens…if you touch me there."

"I hate to break it to you, but I will eventually touch you…there. A lot," he whispered, grinning, his face glowing like Rudolph's nose.

"Not skin on skin. Never. I use a condom," I told him, realizing then that we didn't have one.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you for real? The only girl that can't get pregnant and she wants a condom?"

"Edward! I have no idea what my venom can do to your skin!"

We were killing the mood, but maybe it was for the best.

"It doesn't do anything! You lick me all the time!"

Thought I doubted he could have made it anymore bluntly.

"Let me try please. If something happens, I swear to take my hand away," he whispered, drawing small circles on my tummy. When I didn't answer, he took it as a yes and moved his hand lower.

"Argh!" I couldn't help it. Edward shot up and folded his hands on his lap, watching me wearily. When he realized I was laughing at him, he slapped the cushion at my head.

"You scared the crap out of me." His heart was beating out of his chest as he glared at me.

"You were concentrating so hard, I couldn't help it," I giggled and moved to undo his pants.

"Argh!" he mocked me, flailing his arms over his head. "If I thought you would feel it, I'd hurt you, Bella," he muttered jokingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, I thought it was funny," I whispered, helping him out of his pants and boxers, following his lead.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, scooting back and staying on my knees. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Like I do!" I told him, amused.

"You know more."

"I never loved my partners, so I never cared if they ended up hurt in the process." I knew I had crushed bones, bruised bodies or done who knows what else to those poor humans that ended up as my prey.

Edward smiled and leaned to kiss me, his hand going back to the bundle of nerves between my thighs, spurring new feelings inside me. I had never been touched like this, so caring and loving and gentle. I tried to be equally gentle as I wound my fingers in his hair, keeping his head close to mine to kissing him more deeply and adventuring to licking his bottom lip. He responded enthusiastically, bringing his own tongue out, making me gasp for air I didn't need. His middle finger probed around my folds, toying at my entrance before going in slowly. He quickly added another finger and curled them, scratching my walls, making me want to let myself enjoy this without thinking of anything else, but I had to be very careful of any change.

"Edward!" I moaned as I felt my orgasm approaching. I always panicked, aware I could hurt him in those few seconds I was on cloud nine. He didn't even blink, moving his lips down to my chest, to my stomach. I had to stop him, at the same time knowing that couldn't be right – from doing what he wanted, but I was coming and there was no way I could stop him now. I felt his lips there and my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

 _Don't hurt him, Bella. Look at him. Don't hurt him._ I kept chanting in my head.

"Oh…Ah… _Ow_..."

The last moan made me open my eyes. My legs were wrapped around his neck as he looked at me sheepishly. His hair was sticking in every direction and his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day, Edward!" I scolded him and let my legs fall to either side of him, hugging him to my chest. "Did I hurt you badly?"

"Nope, I'm good. But what a way to go," he mused, turning his head to peck my lips.

"Insane," I confirmed.

He shrugged and squirmed. "Can I…?"

"Do you really have a death wish?" I asked amused.

"Oh, you can be all cheery after coming, but I'm still suffering." He pouted and widened his eyes.

I kissed him, lifting my leg and then gently guiding him inside me. His eyes grew wider, if possible, and his breath came in short pants. Edward caught my shoulders and watched me, a little scared as he inched deeper.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" I asked anxiously.

He nodded wildly then shook his head, biting his lip. His breath washed over my face as I tried to figure out what was going on since he wasn't talking. He was so hot, making me feel like I was burning from the inside - reminding me of my transformation - but this was a thousand times more pleasant. He moved out, then back in, slowly, repeating the process a few times. I started building for another release. Edward's hands cupped my face, his thumbs stroking my cheeks as he looked at me so lovingly I thought my heart would split in two. I could feel his love as he moved in me gently, as if it was possible for him to hurt me.

I was afraid to actually touch him anywhere so I kept my hands locked loosely around his waist. When I knew I was seconds away from my release, I turned my head to my side, but that resulted in more burning at my throat since his wrist was right here.

"Edward," I breathed. "I need you to move your hands away."

"No," he panted. "You need this."

"Edwaaarrd," I moaned, arching my back. My vision clouded, I clenched my jaw, stopped breathing in a vain attempt to keep him safe. I felt his hips slapping against mine as he moaned my name loudly, a few times.

I opened my eyes and saw his exposed neck, not even an inch away. _NO!_ I shouted at the monster. I put my hand over his neck, blocking the view. His eyes snapped open and looked down at me. I had no idea what he was seeing, but for the first time, he looked scared.

"Bella…it's me," he said shakily. "Umm you don't want to do that."

I felt my nails pushing into his thin skin and all too soon, I inhaled his amazing blood as it oozed out and had to taste it.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled. "Bella, please! I love you."

My eyes met his and in that second, I saw everything clearly. The raw panic in his green eyes was enough to make me push him off me. His heart never beat as fast as now.

"Leave. Now," I said urgently. My voice sounded dangerous even to my ears.

"Uhhh…"

"NOW, Edward! _Leave_!" I shouted, panicked.

I had never seen him move so fast. In less than a minute, he was dressed and out of my house. A part of me wanted to make sure he got out of the forest safely, but another part wanted to follow him for a much darker reason.

I wrapped my shredded shirt around me and curled on the couch. _How could I hurt him?_

I wanted to hurt myself for the danger I had put him in. I had known this could happen and I encouraged him to continue. I knew how frenzied the monster could get in the throes of passion and I still told Edward yes. Why?

I pulled at my hair and pushed the heels of my palms in my eyes wishing the stupid tears would fall, but nothing alleviated the pain. Never had I wanted the tears to fall as much as I did now. Never had I wanted to be _human_ as much as I did now.

I was sure I had lost Edward after what just happened. No human in their right mind would come back, not even him. It hit me like an EF5 tornado.

I had lost my life. My reason to exist. My everything. He was gone.

Everything seemed so unimportant, meaningless. I couldn't live without him, without my heart, my life. He had brightened my days and nights since I'd met him. I couldn't just give up, but I had to. I had to resign myself because of my actions. There was only one option: to leave. Fast. _Very_ fast. Before the wolves caught wind of what happened, but on second thought, letting them have a piece of me might not be a bad idea. I deserved to be a little shaken up.

I couldn't leave. I couldn't move. My feet wouldn't cooperate. I couldn't stir from the couch. It still smelled like Edward, like us.

I was vaguely aware of light coming and going from the windows, but didn't care how many days passed or what day it was. Eventually, I had to admit to myself what had happened and to leave. He wasn't coming back. He would have if he wanted. His vivid green eyes kept haunting me behind my closed lids.

Sometime later, my door was shattered and I jumped up, alert and ready to attack if that was the case. A wolf was here. The stench gave him away. When I saw the person in the doorway, I froze and realized this was the end. She was here to kill me.

"How could you hurt him?" Leah yelled, every fiber of her body convulsing.

I didn't answer, but bowed my head in shame. I'd allow her to do whatever she wanted.

"Answer me! I thought you loved him! I understood and stepped aside!" she kept yelling.

"Of course I love him, you idiot! But…I understand why he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," I finished in a whisper.

"Are you insane, bloodsucker? He hasn't left his room in a fucking month! A MONTH! I don't know what you've done in all that time, but you better get your stinking ass over there before I rip it off! He is not the same person anymore!"

I blinked, trying to comprehend what she was telling me. A month? But when? Had I sat on my couch for a month? And why hadn't Edward gone to school? What had happened? What did I miss? Could he still feel something for me? I could see my subconscious scowling at my foolish thought.

"Do you have problems understanding? Should I use small words? You nearly killed him when you told him to leave! When you didn't return! When you didn't answer the phone!"

My head snapped up and I watched her terrified. _What had I done?_

I was on autopilot as I put a dress on, and after another glance at Leah, I was out the door – or what had once been a door. I didn't care this was one of the five sunny days Forks got in a year, I didn't care about anything but seeing Edward, making it better.

I arrived at his front door, staying just inside the shadow and knocked. He was there, I knew it, and for the first time, I couldn't use his window. He was alone and probably sleeping despite for being so early, but I kept knocking. I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs and his heart hammering in his chest. The closer he came, the stronger his scent became, and I nearly forgot how difficult it was to be around him. I had ruined everything in every sense of that word. I had to get used to him again, that was if he allowed me near him again. In either case, I would need to feed soon.

My knuckles seemed unstoppable as they kept rapping on the door.

"Hold on!" Edward yelled. "Who the fuck comes over so early, anyway?" he grumbled and unlocked the door.

My hand wouldn't cooperate as he opened the door and I knocked on his head. I willed my arm to go down as Edward gaped at me, breathing in big pants.

I almost didn't recognize him. He had lost weight, a lot of weight. His hair was longer, nearly shoulder length as his green eyes were hollow, set deep in his head. Huge dark shadows under them showed everyone how little sleep he got. I could see the scars on his neck and they made me sick.

After the initial shock wore off, he slammed the door in my face. I stared at the closed door, unable to comprehend what he'd done.

"Edward," I whispered and pressed my forehead to the door. "Please…I have some explanations."

"I don't need anything from you," his voice was bleak and husky.

"Edward, sweetheart, I'm begging you, please," I pleaded him.

The door snatched open and he glared at me, shoving his finger in front of my face. I eyed it dubiously.

"Don't you fucking dare call me 'sweetheart'! You lost that right a long time ago!"

And the door closed again.

"I understand. I am… sorry." I didn't manage to finish the word when the door opened again. This was ridiculous, he'd destroy the door.

"Sorry?" he thundered. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"YES! I was the stupid one!"

"Oh, I get it," he drawled. "The 'it's not you' speech."

"Edward," I growled. "I should have never have allowed you to go further than…the fingers…thing," I mumbled embarrassed.

"We both agreed to try!"

"And look how that worked out!" I snapped.

"What do you want, Bella?" he asked, sighing and leaning against the doorframe. I felt a soft warm buzzing inside me as he said my name.

I caught myself leaning closer, and closing my eyes as I inhaled his overwhelming scent.

Edward jumped on the worst conclusion possible. "Oh, I get it. You're thirsty."

"Wh…" I frowned, unable to finish the word at how shocked I was.

"I can see it. Dark circles under your eyes, black eyes, eyeing me as if I'm a piece of meat."

"That's not true!" I retorted loudly although he hadn't raised his voice. He had just stated those things.

"Which one isn't true?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Edward, I hadn't moved until a few minutes ago. I haven't moved from my couch in a month."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I suffered and I wished I was the only one suffering."

"News flash! I loved you more than the air I breathed, Bella! I felt like suffocating when I realized you weren't coming back to me, when…you didn't come to school, when…I called with no answer, when-" His voice cracked as big tears rolled from his eyes.

"Edward," I breathed and took a step closer.

"Don't come any closer!"

I bit my lip and remained with my foot suspended in the air. "I had no idea a month had passed, not until Leah came to me."

"Leah?" he asked surprised, meeting my eyes.

"Yes, she came to me and…"

"I told her to stop meddling! I thought…everyone was happy now."

I didn't understand him right away, but I saw his ears turning red. It was my turn to feel like suffocating. Had Leah lied to me? Actually, she had, because she told me he hadn't left his room when he went to school. He had tried living his life, unlike me. I had lost all notion of time when I thought I'd lost him.

"Leah? _Leah_ , Edward? Why would you do that to me?" I cried out, my throat raw with that sensation you have before crying.

"I thought…I _was sure_ you left! And she…we…" He gulped and averted his eyes. "I thought at least someone should be happy."

 _My selfless boy._ "I never left my couch!" I told him again. "Then…why did she come to me?" That was the mysterious part.

"Probably because she got tired of being with the living dead – no pun intended." He shot me a weak half smile.

"Oh, Edward!" I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stiffened a little before wrapping his long arms around my waist.

He chuckled in my hair. "I wish I could lift you and twirl you around. God, how I missed you, Bella!"

"I wish you could, too," I found myself whispering in his ear.

There were applause from behind us and I decided it was time to visit a vampire doctor if something like that existed. I always got lost in Edward and wasn't aware of my surroundings.

We turned around and saw Jacob, Leah and another young boy, probably Seth, clapping, smiling, and in Jacob's case, whistling loudly.

Edward's face turned red as if on command and I couldn't hide my giggles. I was buoyant. When I felt his hand on the small of my back, urging me outside, I shook my head violently.

"I'd rather not," I whispered.

"Oh please, I want to know what the elders were talking about when they said you could sparkle!" the one I thought was Seth whined.

However, I didn't pay him much attention. Leah was watching me intently and I nodded almost imperceptibly. She cocked her head, looking between Edward and me then sighing loudly and turning around, about to leave.

"No, you don't!" Edward shouted. "Was this some plot to get me back to Bella?" he asked, annoyed.

She turned around, glancing at Jacob then looking at Edward. "Not really. I honestly thought I could change your mind. It proved harder than I thought. It was like…I was trying to prove you…" she stopped talking, frowning. "Okay, I'll make a stupid comparison, but it's the only thing I can think of. It was like I was telling you all the flowers are the same without knowing you had edelweiss."

I felt my mouth opening in surprise. This was her way of saying that she gave up and that she understood how much we loved each other. She had tried and failed and, in the process, she realized what I meant to Edward.


	11. Agony

**Chapter 11: Agony**

**EPOV**

It hurt like a bitch. It was stinging and to say the sensation was weird, was an understatement. Her hand was squeezing my neck and I couldn't breathe as her nails penetrated my skin.

I realized that something awful was about to happen and maybe, for the first time, I understood her worries. I should have listened to her and not to my seventeen year old hormonal body. She knew better. She knew her limits and I pushed them, and now…if I couldn't talk her out of it…I'd probably be drained of blood in seconds.

I could see the head titles: _Teenaged boy body found in abandoned cottage. Suspicious wounds on his neck._

"Bella, it's me," I tried to reason with her. I had never been so scared of her. "Umm you don't want to do that."

Her red eyes were scorching and watching me wildly, frenzied, unsure where to bite probably. As the pressure on my neck doubled, I resolved to shouting.

"BELLA! Bella, please! I love you!"

And then, she told me to leave. I never thought it was possible to go from the top of the mountain to the bottom so fast. Seconds ago, I was experiencing the most surreal things of my life, touching Bella, tasting Bella, being inside Bella…and now, because I'd never listened to what I was told, I had to go in order to stay alive.

I dressed quickly, and with a final glance at her, I was out of her house. I had no idea how I made it home, but it was dusk when I opened the front door.

"Studying late, again?" Mom asked from the kitchen as I tried to subtly go up the stairs and clean my neck. "Edward?" She wanted an answer to her stupid question.

I groaned and looked up the stairs then to the kitchen. I had to hide my wounded neck somehow.

"Be right back!" I shouted and sprinted up the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and felt my stomach revolting. There were two punctures on the right side of my neck, one close to my jaw and another one under my left ear. I had dried blood on my neck and shirt and I could see it oozing from the two spots that were bigger. I could tell Mom I cut myself while shaving, although I didn't have hair on my neck. _Fuck!_ I was in trouble.

"Edward! What are you doing there? I need to talk to you!" Mom shouted from downstairs.

"HOLD ON!" I hollered back, still staring at my neck. I found some alcohol and put a little on a cotton ball then touched it to my neck. "HOLY FUCK!" I shouted and stuffed my fist in my mouth, hopping around, tears brimming in my eyes. That wasn't a good idea. It stung like hell. At least, it got the job done. I wasn't getting infected. It stopped the bleeding after I cleaned it with some water. I tiptoed to my room and stripped my shirt, throwing it under my bed and picking a turtleneck shirt then finally going downstairs.

"Finally!"

"Sorry, Mom. Uhh emergency," I mumbled, turning red. She could think whatever she wanted of that piece of information.

"Are you okay, now?" she asked, concerned.

"Yep."

"Good. I need you to make a trip to La Push and bring me the fish from Sue. She called me earlier, but I was at work. I came home and started the dinner, but I still need to add it."

I nodded and left. All the way there, I kept wondering how Bella was. I hoped she wasn't blaming this on herself. I couldn't wait until later tonight when she came to visit.

I parked in front of the little yellow house and rushed to the door since I hadn't thought to grab a jacket and it was pretty cold this spring. The house was so close to the ocean, making it even colder.

The door opened and Leah gasped in surprise, looking at me shocked. I pushed inside past her.

"Hey, I'm here to get the fish."

"Oh right," she said softly, somewhat disappointed. "Couldn't have showered before dropping by, could you?"

"Would you stop this? Everyone smells fine to me!"

"To you, I suppose," she giggled. "The cold ones smell sickeningly sweet. Like caramels, honey, candies, chocolate, sherbet and old grandma wearing a whole bottle of a flowery perfume – all in one."

I couldn't help but laugh at her little outburst. "Must be better than the wet dog smell," I said it before I realized it would hurt her. "Shit. I'm sorry, Leah."

"Yeah, it's okay." She shrugged then her eyes lit up. "Do I really smell that bad to her?"

"Yeah, you do. I have to scrub thoroughly after I'm near you or Jake."

"That's great news." She handed me the bag with the fish.

"It is?" I asked, confused.

"And you're meeting her now?" she asked, eagerly.

"Not now, now…" I trailed off, unsure if I should tell her about nightly routine. "But I'll see her soon."

"Amazing!" She flung herself at me and hugged me tightly, rubbing her cheek on my chest. "There," she beamed after taking a few steps back. "Now, you smell better."

I rolled my eyes and turned to go. My hand didn't reach the door handle as she grasped it. One hand on my arm, one tugging my turtleneck down, her eyes and mouth open in horror.

"It's not…" I whimpered, trying to shake from her grip.

Leah was shaking so much I was sure she'd phase in front of me. I'd had enough adrenaline for one day.

"You're not leaving," she hissed, her voice trembling. "How are you feeling? How could she do it? She promised!"

"It's not what you think!" I yelled over her growls.

"Edward, I know a bite when I see it!"

"Based on what? She doesn't have fangs!" I was aware my voice was too loud and hysteric even to my ears.

She blinked at me. "No?"

"NO!" I snatched my arm from hers and pulled my turtleneck in place. "And don't tell anyone about this."

"Then what the hell is it?"

"Could you two keep your voices down? I have a pape… She bit him?" Seth asked from the doorway of his room, his eyes bugging out.

 _What was wrong with them?_ Then I looked at my hand and saw the blood. The wounds were open and bleeding.

"What was in her stinky head?" Leah snapped and pulled me to the bathroom. "Seth, come here, I need help!" she yelled to her brother. "Take it off," Leah told me harshly.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Your shirt. Off."

I obliged, praying she wouldn't see other marks I hadn't noticed yet. I stayed quiet as she used some sort of rough stone on my wounds, it burnt, but it stopped the bleeding. She told me it was called Alum. As I held the stone to the spots on my throat, she put some kind of miraculous detergent on my shirt. We used the blow dryer to dry my shirt.

When I arrived home, I had been gone for about an hour. I gave Mom the fish.

"I thought you went to catch them!" she chuckled.

"Ehh no…I talked with Leah and Seth."

She nodded, smirking at me. I didn't want too much to read into that. After Dad came home and we ate dinner, I went to my room half expecting to find Bella in there. I checked my phone, but there was nothing so I showered, hoping to take the Leah-smell off. It was close to eleven when I called Bella for the first time, getting no answer from her. It wasn't until the first rays of daylight that I realized she had blamed herself and was probably long gone by now.

I thought of going to her house, but the image of the empty house made my head spin. Or maybe, there was no house at all and I had lived a dream for the past four months. I turned the lock of my door and put the blanket over my head, remembering everything, playing it scene by scene in my head – from the first time I saw her, last year, until yesterday.

Mom didn't check on me before leaving for work and I was okay with that. Actually, I didn't really care about anything else. I felt like suffocating which was a sure sign of a panic attack. I couldn't live without Bella. I needed her more than the air I breathed. I couldn't conceive a day without her, let alone forever? That's when the panic settled in and I started gasping for air, clawing at my sheets and thumping my feet on the bed like a stubborn little girl. I couldn't accept this. She was going to call. She was going to be at school. That thought made me smile and I rushed through my morning routine, grabbing some food then driving to school, ready to apologize for my insistence. She had known better and I had pushed her limits.

I didn't see her car, so I waited, leaning against mine. The bell rang and I never made it inside. When I heard the bell again, signaling the end of the first class, I felt burning around my eyes and ducked inside the car, driving home. I had no idea how I made it back in one piece, because when I was close to the road that led to her house in the forest, I broke down, my vision blurry. Once home, I went back to my room, locking the door once again and curling in the corner and allowing the news to settle in while I sobbed.

I hadn't cried like this since I was five years old and my parakeet died. It had been my fault, once again because I had used the slingshot inside the house while playing with Jacob.

Another sob ripped through me and I wasn't sure why I was crying anymore. It always happened like this: I started to cry because of something and then I remembered all the things that ever made me cry and I let it go.

After a while, my throat raw and face blotchy, I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, trying to breathe, which proved difficult; my nostrils were blocked. I kept inhaling until I ended up swallowing my snot, which seemed incredibly funny at that moment. I couldn't stop laughing until all the crying, not eating much, and the snot tried to crawl back out. I made it to the bathroom in time. Of course, when you throw up, tears spring to your eyes. That resulted in another round of crying on the cold tile of the bathroom, and this round didn't seem to end. There were so many memories from when I was sick and how Bella had taken care of me. Even the tile reminded me of her – being a warm brown – and to the touch, it was freezing cold.

After throwing up again, I managed to cleanse my mouth and crawl back to my room, to the corner. I felt like this was my punishment for forcing Bella to do something she was sure she couldn't. It wasn't long before I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks again.

A knock on my door, startled me and I realized I hadn't locked the door after my bathroom trip.

"Edward, honey? I got a call from school," Mom whispered stepping inside the room. "Are you in here?"

Oh right, she couldn't see me since I was behind the door. Maybe, if I was quiet, she'd go away.

"I swear, you've been so reckless since you met Bella!" she grumbled and the door started closing.

A scream of agony, probably, escaped me and the sobs erupted more violently than earlier. Suddenly, Mom was next to me, raising my chin and looking at me in concern.

"Edward!" she exclaimed and hugged me to her chest. I clutched at her shirt, bawling like a little kid, welcoming her warm scent and everything that was her – Mom. I needed her more than ever. "What happened, my baby?" She stroked my hair, my face, wiped my tears.

I squeezed my eyes, wondering if I could tell her that Bella broke up with me. I hadn't thought those exact words until then so as I started crying harder. I knew I wasn't going to talk any time soon. Mom seemed to understand and wrapped her arms around me, rocking us softly. I pressed my face to her chest, willing the tears to stop falling. I hated being so weak.

As I calmed down, I became aware of footsteps coming closer, hushed words spoken and a door gently closing. Yeah, Dad didn't like to see his _girl_ crying. I raised a hand to wipe my nose as I lay there quietly, listening to Mom's breathing and heartbeat.

And because she had a sadistic side, she started singing softly and I burst in a new round of tears. I didn't deserve anyone.

I woke up on my bed and wondered how I had gotten there. I rubbed my eyes, trying to unfasten my lids. I tried not to think of yesterday, but kept having flashes of me bawling in the corner of the room. There was a note on my nightstand and I reached for it, feeling incredibly weak. I hadn't eaten much, thrown up twice, then there was the crying. Who thought crying could be exhausting? They say it brings relief. _Yeah, right. It brings relief, my ass._ I wanted nothing more than to put the pillow over my head and continue where I'd left it last night.

_I talked with the Principal and you can stay home this week. Mom took some free time to stay with you._

_I hope you are better._

_Dad_

Mom was home? For me? I really didn't deserve them. When I looked again at the nightstand, I saw a glass of milk and two muffins under a napkin. I wasn't going to let the tears fall for something so little.

When I heard movement from the rocking chair near the window, I shot up with the stupidest smile on my face, which fell the second I saw it was only Mom, sleeping in the most painful position ever.

The sob caught in my throat and I wasn't sure why I was crying – because Bella wasn't there or because Mom loved me so much that she stayed so close to me the whole night. I had probably freaked her out yesterday.

I wondered if I could get her in bed. She couldn't possibly be that heavy. Although, with my two left feet and clumsy hands, I managed to wake her up before I could try to move her.

"Edward, honey, what are you doing?" she asked, surprised to see me hovering over her.

"I…wanted to move you to the bed." My voice was husky for not being used in so long.

She cupped my cheek and smiled weakly. Then she reached for my hand and tugged me to sit on her lap.

"Remember when I used to come here when you were little and you had a nightmare? I'd rock you the whole night," she whispered gently in my hair.

I put my head on her shoulder and watched a tear traveling down my nose and falling between us.

"What happened?" she whispered.

I knew this was coming. I gave her an honest answer. "I messed up."

"You hurt her?" she questioned softly, never accusing me.

 _Define hurt_ , I thought to myself. "Not physically."

"Edward, Bella is a sweetheart and she would forgive you. I'm sure of that."

"Mo-om." I hiccupped and hugged her tighter. "I think…she left."

"Where would she go? Don't be silly, now. Don't worry if she won't answer the phone for a few days - that's how girls are. You'll be back together in no time."

"Mom, it's my fault!" I tried to make her understand.

"You have to admit that to her and apologize. Maybe you should buy her flower-"

"MOM! Bella wasn't comfortable with…" I closed my mouth and opened it then closed it again. "I forced her, okay?" It was a horrible thing to say, but it was kinda true.

And there it came. Right in my poor left ear. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!" And then the slap across my face came. After which came the lecture.

I took it all, with my head tucked in my chest. I enjoyed every slap and every tug at my hair. I needed them. It wasn't right to lie like that to Mom, but I couldn't tell her that we both wanted it and Bella was scared of hurting me so I lied and I endured the consequences.

Once she stopped yelling and her chest was heaving as if she had run a marathon, her eyes narrowed at me. "You actually didn't _do_ anything. I hope," she seethed. "Edward, you _didn't_!" Mom gasped outraged when I didn't answer. "What have I taught you? I've raised you better than this!"

I raised a finger, trying to mollify my lie and deny that I actually had sex with Bella. Mom slapped my finger away. "Don't you try finding excuses! What you did is inexcusable! No wonder the poor girl left! And she had no one! Don't you have a heart? I can't believe you're my son! What happened to you Edward? It's like you've lost your mind since you started dating Bella!"

"Mom…"

"Don't you 'Mom' me!" she snapped and whirled around. In the doorway she stopped and turned to look at me. I had never seen her so angry. _Never_. "Tell me – and I mean, CONFIRM IT – that you used protection."

I gulped, my whole face caught fire. I hated sex talk. I didn't hear her words because they were too high for human ears to comprehend what she said, but I heard my door slamming so hard that a picture fell from the wall.

I needed to pat myself on the back for what had happened. I fell on the rocking chair and sighed, putting my hands in my hair and pulling at it.

Time passed relatively quickly and _extremely_ quietly after that. I went to school, hoping, whishing, Bella would appear. It never happened. Mom was avoiding me at all costs while Dad was trying to pacify us, always ending up sleeping on the couch. I told him to give it up before something else happened. I was sure I couldn't survive if one of them left the house. It was already tense around here, but with them fighting too, I couldn't take it.

Leah visited one day and she learned what had happened after my visit to her house. She dropped by every day after that. Until Mom found us in my room, working over homework and had a hissy fit about me being alone with her. Leah didn't know the details of Bella's departure. After that, we moved our studying sessions to the living room where Mom could see us. That was a little extreme.

 _Like I was thinking of that!_ I couldn't even concentrate on school, I was always thinking of Bella, wondering where she was, how she was… I held a single ray of hope, knowing she couldn't feed from anyone else, she'd come back to me. Every morning, I checked my wrists, but they never hurt or had any sign of being injured. Every night, I stayed up for as long as I could keep my eyes open, crying in my pillow and wishing I could turn back time.

About three weeks after my meltdown, I was on the couch with Leah, helping her with Calculus. We were sitting next to each other and I was leaning against her, explaining how she should do it. I saw it with the corner of my eye, how she kept glancing at me or, more accurately – my lips.

"Do you understand, now?" I asked, turning my head to her.

She leaned closer. "I guess." She smiled, but her black eyes locked on my lips like a blind man at the sun.

I knew what she wanted and I thought about what I was going to do before I acted. At least, one of us should be happy. I pecked her lips – just brushing them with mine.

"You're welcome." I moved on my side of couch and returned to my abandoned English essay.

"Edward, you-"

"I thought you wanted to," I said nonchalantly. I felt my heart hammering wildly in my chest. I had a burning feeling in my stomach. I felt like I was cheating on Bella.

"Why the sudden change of heart? I'm not your last resort!"

"I never said that. I realized you deserve to be happy."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" I countered, throwing my book to the floor.

"Do you even like me?" Leah asked softly.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I found you repulsive." Girls were confusing.

"Let me get this straight, you'd kiss me because you know I want you to and you want me to be happy."

"A small correction," I quipped. "I'd do more than kiss you if you want. I really want you to be happy."

"More?" she squeaked.

I rolled my eyes. "Like…get you from school, help you with homework," I nodded to the papers on the coffee table, "take you out for ice cream…" I shrugged. "Kiss you." I put a grin on for effect.

I came to hate her super speed. I didn't even see her jumping on me and suddenly, she was straddling my lap and kissing me. There was something different and I knew it was the way we were kissing. French kissing. Something I never experienced with Bella. I sniffed as softly as I could, hoping she wouldn't notice, but she did and took my head in her hands.

"Now, this is the part you tell me something got in your eyes or I suck at kissing or… that you still love her…" Leah told me, eyeing me concerned.

I dropped my eyes and blinked quickly, trying to get rid of the tears. It didn't work. More came.

"I feel like a pussy," I mumbled and wiped my eyes.

"Can you tell me what _really_ happened?" she asked gently, sitting next to me.

I told her everything, skipping as fast as I could over the sex part. There were wet splotches on my grey sweatpants by the time I finished with what Mom misunderstood.

"But you don't even know if she left!" Leah exclaimed.

"Why else wouldn't she call or come to school?"

"She's a freaking vampire! She doesn't have to socialize! She simply exists. Unfortunately."

I glared at her and she smiled weakly, shrugging an apology.

"As for your mother…you should tell her the truth. Does she even know about your neck? Or you didn't _rape_ Bella, just pressured her?"

"She hasn't looked at me ever since! I doubt she'd notice if I died."

"Don't say such things! And you should talk to her, tell her the parts she can understand."

"I can see that conversation going very well. 'Hey, Mom, I have to tell what really happened with Bella.' She won't look at me and I'd start rambling, adding something like, 'Oh, yeah, by the way, Bella's a vampire. Cool, eh?' Is this what you want me to tell her?"

"Not in so many words, but yes. You could skip the vampire part."

"I may actually say it, loud and clear. I'd probably get her attention that way."

We stared at each other for a few minutes we doubled over in laughter. It felt good to laugh. I hadn't laughed in a long time.

After she left, I didn't get the courage to tell Mom anything. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen for at least half an hour, opening and closing my mouth, trying to find the best way to approach the subject. When I plucked up my courage, Mom brushed past me, up the stairs. I wondered how long she could keep this no talking thing up. She was my mother, after all!

I idly wondered if she'd talk with me if I got sick or accidentally cut my finger or something. I was desperate to hear her speak to me, to see her look at me, to have her make me muffins – to just have her back. Dad was making a personal effort to leave work at six and be home to eat dinner with me. I appreciated it, but when he had cases to resolve, I ended up eating alone in my room or, more often lately, found myself having dinner at Leah's house.

We hadn't really said the words, but everyone guessed what was going on. Everything seemed to proceed fairly normally pretty normal between us, although I wasn't present one hundred percent. Until one day in late April, when I was working with Jake on his car.

Leah dropped by with food and Jake, as always, wriggled his eyebrows at me. I flipped him off and kissed her lips once, as had become our 'hello'.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, taking the bag from her hand.

"Mac and cheese."

"Oh, man! I love it"! Jacob shouted and snatched the bag from my hands.

There were only two containers, but I was used to sharing mine with Leah. She always had an extra fork.

We took a seat inside the car and started eating. I was in the passenger's seat with her on my lap as Jake sat behind the wheel.

"It should be done soon," he contemplated, looking out the windscreen.

"Did you find the plugs?" I asked, taking a bite from the delicious food. She really could cook.

"No, but Sam promised to look for them next time he goes to Seattle."

I kept asking him what parts he still needed until Leah groaned.

"Can you two talk about something else? Or at least, talk in English! I don't speak car language."

"We're speaking English, Lee," I whispered. She always liked when I called her like that, and now was no different; she sagged against my chest and sighed.

But I ruined the moment big time with my next words. "Bella knew cars." The words tumbled out of my mouth on their own accord, taking me and everyone else by surprise. The effect was immediate and painful. Leah left the car, nearly smashing her head to the ground when her leg caught on my foot and I put my hand over my eyes, hoping Jacob wouldn't see the tears.

"Man, have you tired…going to her house?" he asked quietly.

"She told me to LEAVE! She doesn't want me!"

"That's because you took it that way!" Leah yelled. I thought she had left. "You men are clueless sometimes! She told you to leave because she was afraid of hurting you further or that's what I hope," she mumbled the last part.

"Then why hasn't she come to me? Once she was calm and in control?" I challenged, getting out of the car.

"I can't answer that!" she spat in my face. "I'm not a vampire, Edward! I'm sorry for that! I truly am, but all I am is a wet dog."

"Leah…"

"DON'T! I should have known. I knew it would come to this. It didn't work. You tried to make me happy, but are _you_ happy?"

"Doesn't matter. I don't matter," I hissed.

"You matter. A lot. Edward, I love you. That's why I am going to talk with your leech and make her see sense!" She whirled around, her tears splashing as she ran out of the garage.

I was gaping after her. She loved me? I felt awful for everything. I should have never tried to be with her. It wasn't even working. I knew what it was to be with someone and what I was doing with Leah was…what five year old kids do. Hold hands on the beach, eat ice cream and steal an innocent kiss.

I needed Bella and her passionate love, the almost carnal feeling of having her in my arms, kissing her. I couldn't forget how she looked when we made love. That image haunted me. She was radiant.

"What happened to him?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice.

"He's been like this for a while," someone answered. I recognized the voice as Jacob's. "I think it's hysterics."

"What brought this on?" the first person asked. The voice was so warm and familiar, but I couldn't really focus on my surroundings.

"A talk about…Bella."

"Oh, for God's sake! Not again! Get him inside."

"Man, help me now. I can't carry you up the stairs. It would look weird."

We were home. How did we get here? I hiccupped violently and grasped the banister, lowering myself on the stairs. I heard Jacob mumbling something and then a door closing.

"It looks like you have more to tell me."

I raised my head and saw Mom through blurry eyes. She had been the familiar voice.

"I shouldn't have…It just came back…If I hadn't thought…"

"Edward! Take a breath, honey. Breathe."

I took a breath, but felt like suffocating. I shouldn't have let this built inside me, but I relied on being with Leah and thought the bad thoughts were gone. I was mistaken.

"Now, can you talk?" I felt her hand on mine and I squeezed it with both of mine.

"Mom," I whimpered. "I can't tell you."

"Don't be silly. I have to understand this. It looks like you were more hurt than I thought, in the process."

"It's not really the way you interpreted it. I can't tell you! Please, you won't understand."

"Try to stop crying. You'll be okay." She brushed my tears away and kissed my forehead. When she rose, I thought she'd leave so I held on her hand tightly.

"I'm going to bring you something good. Stay here." She returned quickly with a glass of water and two small pills. "Let's get you to bed, first."

"I don't need those!"

"Trust me, you need them. Everyone had been though a break up, Edward. You'll be fine. Time heals the wound."

She led me to my room and I slumped on the bed, taking the pills dutifully. I didn't want to believe her. I knew there would be no one else for me. I knew it because I had tried it with Leah and…it backfired on me.

In the morning, I woke up to loud pounding in the front door. I decided to ignore it, but the person was insistent as hell. Whatever Mom had given me, it made me groggy and barely able to walk. On my way to the door, I rubbed at my eyes violently, wishing I could see more than two feet in front of me. I should stop crying before going to bed.

When I opened the door, I couldn't help but close it immediately back. I was sure it was my brain playing games with me. Bella couldn't be there, but she was outside my door and after opening and closing it a few times, we started shouting and my silly joke about the living dead seemed to do the trick. She flung herself at me and hugged me tightly. I didn't have the heart to tell her it hurt, because honestly, I'd take any pain just to have her back.

When I realized Leah was behind this, I got angry, completely forgetting our shouting contest in the garage. I should have known she'd do something like this. I didn't quite get her analogy with the flower, but Bella seemed to understand it and like it enough to come into the sun and stop a few inches from Leah. For a second, I thought she'd hug her, but they thought better of it and just smiled at each other. Seth was in awe at seeing Bella sparkling, Jake couldn't keep his eyes off her sparkling legs and the boyfriend in me reacted. I stripped my shirt and wrapped it around her waist, making everyone laugh.

I shrugged in dismay. At least, everything was okay, and who would have guessed that something like this could bring vampires and werewolves together?


	12. Come back to me

**Chapter 12: Come back to me**

**BPOV**

We were sitting on his couch. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and my head was tucked under his chin. My throat was in flames, but I fought to ignore it. I knew it wouldn't be long until I had to feed again, but for now, I would enjoy this. Just us. Alone. Each reacquainting with the other's body, and scent, in my case.

I smelt the salt before I heard him sniffing. I kept rubbing his arm, knowing that he wouldn't like me to see him crying. He was a boy, after all. When the sniffles turned in full sobs, I titled my head and stroked his hair.

"Shh, shh. I'm here. We were so stupid," I murmured.

"I feel like a freaking hormonal girl. Since that day…" he hiccupped and wiped his nose "…I cried everyday, like if I didn't cry one day, the world would end, or something," Edward confessed.

I was sure that it was incredibly hard for him to admit that. I stroked his cheek, wiping his tears in the process.

"I will take part of the blame. I simply…chased to exist once I sent you out the door. If Leah hadn't come to me…let's say, that centuries could have passed and I wouldn't have taken notice."

"You'd have needed to hunt."

"Edward, that was the last thing on my mind. I kept imagining what could have happened, thought of how I hurt you," I traced a finger over his scars, "I was catatonic if that term applies to a vampire."

"I'd take catatonic every day and leave you with the tears. You are the girl, after all," he chuckled.

"I'd take the tears gladly," I told him softly. "I wonder…" I caught a fresh tear on my finger and eyed it.

Edward watched me, amused. I brought my finger to my nose, inhaling the salty texture then I flicked my tongue out and caught it. It tasted as I expected – salty.

Edward's green eyes caught mine and soon, we were laughing so hard the couch started shaking with us.

"That was disturbing. Have you changed your diet?" he teased when he got a hold of his laughter.

"If I could live on tears, I'd be happy." I grinned at him.

As we gazed at each other, he grew serious. "You must be…famished. I have never seen you so…your eyes are so black."

"Don't worry about me."

"How can I not, Bella? I love you so much! Please, do it." He took his hand off my hip where it was resting. "I'm begging." He gave me his hand. " _Please_."

I wished I could cry. I hugged him again, and when I retreated, I planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Is there an ulterior motive why you insist on me feeding?" I asked, tracing a finger over the visible vein on his forearm.

His face turned red and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "I want so bad to kiss you. I missed you so much. You have no idea."

"I think I have an idea. Because I love you even more," I whispered, leaning closer. His eyes widened but I rolled mine at him. I ran my nose over his square jaw, feeling the little stubble there then ever so slowly, I inhaled, ignoring the burning as best as I could. I nuzzled in his neck and then gently pressed my lips to the scars I found there. They weren't very big, but they were a reminder of what could have happened.

His heartbeat sped up and I heard another heart beating steadily as it entered the house. I had to move. I had to leave before they saw my eyes; although they were a very human black, I was sure I looked different. I pressed a final kiss on Edward's neck, and before I could move away, someone screamed.

"ARGGHHH!"

Edward shouted, startled by the scream. I couldn't help but return the scream as I raised my head, which was still bowed over his neck. I watched as Elizabeth dropped her papers at her feet and was watching us, scared. Her eyes were round and filled with terror, fixed on me.

"Mom," Edward squeaked. It would have been amusing if I wasn't sure what she was thinking of. I could almost hear the word in her head. And she was right.

I moved off her son and looked down, trying to find a way to depart. There was too much adrenaline for my burning throat to withstand.

"Bella," she breathed. I couldn't quite put my finger on her tone. Shocked? Worried? Angry? Scared?

"Hello. I just…dropped by," I whispered, glancing at Edward and pleading him with my eyes. _I must go._

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice shaking badly.

I invented a lie on spot. "Uncle Peter was in hospital. I was telling Edward how I had to leave. I am incredibly sorry. I forgot my phone home…"

She beamed at Edward with an 'I told you so' look.

"Could I have a word you, Bella?" Elizabeth said to me, kindly.

I glanced at Edward then nodded to his mother. She went to the kitchen, and before I could take a step in her direction, Edward caught my wrist, looking up at me with big, worried green eyes.

"I'll be okay, sweetie." I ran my fingers though his hair and was rewarded with a blinding smile. He kissed my hand quickly before releasing it.

I entered the kitchen slowly and found Elizabeth at the sink, helping herself to a glass of water. I tried not to scare her – honestly, I did – but she still jumped when I whispered her name.

"Bella, how are you, sweetheart?" she asked, worried. There were conflicted emotions in her eyes.

I shrugged. "Uncle Peter is fine, now."

"I'm glad to hear that, but I was speaking of…what my son did."

I frowned. What had Edward told her? We still had so much to talk about. "I…we were talking when you came in," I explained.

Her eyebrows shot up. "It looked to me like you were ready to bite his throat," she laughed. I giggled nervously then froze as the words sank in. All my muscles froze and my eyes widened. WHAT had Edward told her? "If that was talking, Bella, then I'm sorry. Maybe I'm too old and I forgot how teenagers talk." She shrugged, offering me a small smile. She was joking. _Thank God!_

I looked down, happier than ever that I couldn't blush. "We were talking, but we got a little…"

"Distracted?" she supplied, finishing my sentence with a kind smile.

I nodded, returning her smile. "I am so sorry he suffered. I was in pain, too." I wished I could tell her more.

She came to me and hugged me. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Mom, I think I'll have Bella back," Edward said from behind me.

She released me and I closed my eyes, swallowing the venom that had accumulated in my mouth. I had to feed. I felt my heart breaking at the thought of hurting Edward. Elizabeth waved us off and Edward took my hand, leading me upstairs.

"Uh huh! Couch!" she snapped loudly.

Edward grumbled under his breath about 'paranoid' and 'jumping on conclusions' and changed his trajectory. I didn't understand him.

"What did you do, muffin?" I teased him, bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Lied to save my ass," he whispered and slumped on the couch.

"What did you tell her? If my heart still beat, she would have stopped it," I told him. "She thought I was sucking your throat – no pun intended."

"I'm sure it looked like that to her."

"So? Does she know? I mean…she looked different at me."

"No, Bella! I haven't told her anything. If she suspects anything, it's Billy's fault."

"Billy who?" I asked confused.

"Jake's dad."

"Oh." I contemplated that then focused on Edward. I hoped no one spoke of my true nature with his mother. "You said you lied. What did you tell her?"

He groaned softly and rubbed a hand over his face. "Making the whole thing short, I told her I forced myself on you and that you left. Then she asked about…protection, I didn't answer and she stopped talking to me. She hasn't looked, talked or even cooked for me in a month. Yesterday, was the first time she spoke to me since the day after I left your house, and that was only because I broke down in Jacob's garage. Long story," he added quickly when I opened my mouth to ask.

"How could you tell your mother such a thing, Edward? No wonder she was upset!"

"Upset!" he huffed. "She wasn't even looking at me."

"If I knew what you did… If only I'd been human enough, argh, Edward! How could you?"

He shrugged and rubbed his eye. "It's too early to fight. Please, Bella."

"Oh right. Typical male answer," I muttered and rose.

"Where do you think you are going?" he exclaimed, panicked.

"Home? I will come back later."

"I'm coming with you," Edward told me, getting up.

"No, you aren't! You stay here with your mom and talk to her. You will see me later. I promise."

"You're thirsty, admit it." He smirked, folding his arms in front of his chest. It was then that I realized I still had his shirt over the skirt of my dress and he was wearing a thin undershirt.

"You can have this back. You must be cold." I handed him the shirt.

"Don't change the subject, Bella!"

"Yes, I am! Happy?" I challenged as I started to walk to the front door.

"Then stay," he said softly, shrugging the shirt on and coming to me.

"You need to explain yourself to your mother and I need to calm down. Prepare for later," I added suggestively.

He watched me intently, his brows knitting in the middle of his forehead then a slow smile formed on his face. I wondered what was running through his brain.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered and led me to the door.

"You don't have anything to tell me. That was just to make me curious and make me come back!"

"You guessed," he chuckled. "But, no. I really have to tell you something important."

I caught his face in my hands and kissed his forehead soundly. "Be good. I'll be back at twilight."

"I'll be counting down the minutes."

"Don't be corny."

He shrugged and I turned around, rushing to the woods and hoping his mother didn't see me.

I knew it was impossible, but I still tried. I went to Port Angeles and walked around, looking at the humans walking hurriedly past me, engrossed in their little lives. I didn't have the heart to snatch anyone and feed. I knew I should, but I couldn't. I stumbled over a homeless man that was rocking in an alley and knew this was my chance.

I scrunched up my nose at the repugnant piss and alcohol smell, combined with his atrocious blood it made me want to retch. He saw me coming and cowered in his blanket. I crouched in front of him and turned his chin to the side, looking at his dirty neck. He eyed me in panic, trying to shout, but being too tired to even fight me.

"Just kill me," he said in a low voice. "Do it. I know it's been coming."

"I won't kill you," I found myself answering. I never made small talk in such situations.

"Please, do! They killed my friend. I knew someone would come after me. I shouldn't have seen it," he said in the same low voice.

"Who? What are you talking about?" I realized I was talking with a crazy person.

"The red headed woman and the blond guy! They killed my friend. Sucked her dry."

I looked at him and realized he knew what I was.

"Kill me."

I looked in his eyes for a full minute, searching them. He really wanted to do die, but I couldn't kill him.

"I may spare you the pain if you tell me in which direction they went," I whispered.

"Spoons or something."

"Forks." I smiled then my face fell. Forks meant Edward. NO!

"Yeah, that one! Still silverware to me."

"I'll be quick. What's your name?" I asked.

"Tom."

"I hope you find your friend, Tom. It's better dead than…this, trust me. Good bye, Tom."

He cocked his head, making room for me to bite and for the first in a long time, I opened my mouth to do so. Then I thought better of it and sliced his throat open with my nail. I drank his warm blood, trying not to gag. _I was ridiculous!_ There was something wrong with me! I should drink any kind of blood, right? I had promised him to do it and I couldn't leave him to bleed to death. That would hurt, I was sure. So I kept drinking. When I was sure he was dead, I licked the wound and pushed him behind the garbage bags. I hated leaving him there like that, but I had to know who was going to Forks.

I ran home to grab my contacts and then went to Edward. On the way back, it started pouring, and I was soaked by the time I made it to my house. I hadn't smelled a thing on my way there, but I was sure they were already in town. I had to tell the wolves about this. If those nomads killed anyone, the wolves would blame it on me. I had finally become friends with them, if I could call it that.

I ran faster than ever to Edward's house, only to find it engulfed in darkness. No one was home. _What the hell?_ I was about to turn around when I smelled it. _Blood_. Edward's blood.

I opened the door, not caring if I had to find excuses for ripping it off the hinges. I followed the scent and it led me to the kitchen. There was a big knife on the floor and lots of blood around it and on it. On the counter were the forgotten bread slices soaked in the blood. I sighed in relief, but still, he was hurt.

I looked at the door and wanted to slap myself. What was I going to do? To my luck, I saw Edward's phone on the coffee table and picked it up, scrolling to Jacob's name.

"Yeah?" he answered quickly.

"Jacob, it's Bella. I have a sort of an emergency."

"What did you do, now?" he groaned, exasperated.

I explained to him in a few words everything, including the nomads, and he said he'd come over to repair the door. When he came, I left to get my car and drive to the hospital. I'd raise too many questions if I appeared there looking like a drowned rat and told them that I ran. No one would believe me.

I parked near a black car I recognized as Edward's dad's and rushed inside the hospital. How badly was he injured? I was out of my mind to go inside a hospital, full of fresh blood, but the things I did for Edward…and I was in control, I had just fed.

"Hold on, young lady!" someone shouted after me. "Where are you going?"

Who was this woman? The police? "My boyfriend…" God, that felt amazing to say aloud.

"Name?"

"Edward." I grinned, rocking on my heels.

"Full name, miss," she told me in a bored voice.

"Masen. Edward Masen."

"I don't have any Edward Masen," she replied after five minutes of tapping. "You should go to E.R., you might find him there."

What hospital was this? I scowled at her. She had managed to kill my fun. I rushed in the direction she pointed and saw a big area with a few people on chairs, waiting. I saw Edward near his mother, in the far corner. They couldn't see me. I hurried there and stopped in front of them. I realized he was seriously injured from the now red cloth around his hand, his head was lolling on his mother's shoulder.

"Bella!" Elizabeth exclaimed softly, careful not to wake her son but clearly shocked by my appearance.

I looked at her, panicked for a second, not having an explanation if she asked how I knew that they were here.

"Bella? Where?" Edward groaned, opening an eye. He blinked rapidly when he saw me there. "What are you doing here?" he asked, tiredly, but his voice was laced with worry.

"You're hurt," I whispered and look at his injured hand.

"He decided to cut the bread," Elizabeth explained to me, rolling her eyes. "Can you stay with him for a second, I have to see where Ed went," she added.

I nodded quickly and took her seat next to Edward. His head fell on my shoulder and he sighed.

"You're insane, Bella. This is a hospital. I'm bleeding."

"Yeah, not the way I wanted to feed," I joked, whispering in his ear.

He didn't even laugh.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"There's a huge gash between by forefinger and thumb. Mom thought it was funny to start talking about when she found us on the couch. She asked, and I'm quoting, 'Is she a vampire or something?' My knife slipped and here we are," he murmured, wincing when he flexed his hand. "It hurts like a bitch."

I moved the hair from his forehead and kissed the damp skin there. "It will heal."

"How did you know…?" he asked quietly, pressing his lips to my neck.

"It's a long story, but I sort of broke down your front door. Don't worry, Jacob is repairing it as we speak," I promised in a whisper as I saw his parents approaching.

"Come on, son," his father beckoned him, extending his arm. He offered me a small smile.

Edward got up, swaying, and I caught his elbow before he fell. I put my arm around his waist and let him lean on me.

"Come here, she's so small. You'll kill her before we reach the doc's door."

"She's tough," Edward grumbled, but allowed his father to help him walk. He had lost so much blood. What were those doctors thinking, leaving him to wait for so long?

"Will he be okay?" I whispered to Edward's mom.

She put an arm around my shoulders. "Don't you worry, sweetie. He's in good hands."

I shot her a weird look when she stopped me from following them inside the room. "You don't wanna see that, kid. As much as you may love my son…it's ugly."

I swallowed and nodded. I knew when the cloth bandage was off because his scent became so potent I nearly salivated. I kept swallowing and politely answering every question Elizabeth had. When Edward yelled in pain, I couldn't take it anymore, and wrenched my hand from Elizabeth's, bursting in the small room where the doctor was torturing my little muffin.

My heart constricted as I saw Edward gripping his Dad's hand as the doctor stitched his. Before I could be scolded for being in there, Edward whimpered my name. I moved too fast, but I couldn't care less. Ed moved out of the way and I squeezed his son to my chest, kissing his cheek.

"I'm here, love. Grip my hand."

He squeezed as the needle entered his skin. Weren't they supposed to anaesthetize the spot? I bit my lip as I watched what the doctor was doing. For the first time since I met Edward, I could feel his grip on my hand and feared for his bones. Could he break his hand? It was possible. I tried to relax our grip a little and he whimpered loudly.

"Shh, he's nearly done."

The doctor rose and went to clean his hands. Was it over? When he returned, he instructed Edward how to keep it clean and to be careful. I paid great attention, knowing he wasn't even listening.

We left the hospital and Edward seemed glued to me. Elizabeth nodded to me and I led him to my car, silently thanking her. If I tried to pry him off me, he'd throw a tantrum.

When we were safely in my car, he started shouting, probably letting it all out. When his fist – the good one – hit my dashboard, I caught his hands.

"Hey, don't hurt my car. And you're hurting yourself. Calm down."

He raised his pained green eyes at me. "Come inside with me and stay the night. Let Mom know you are there. I don't care. Please, Bella."

"Okay. Buckle up," I whispered and released his hands apprehensively. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure," he agreed.

"Didn't the doctor use anesthesia?"

"It didn't kick in! Fucking shit! Now, it's starting to get numb," he hissed under his breath.

"He should have stopped and-"

"Don't you think Dad didn't try to stop him? But the son of a bitch had another emergency. Like I wasn't important! I nearly cut my hand off!"

"Shh," I soothed him, reaching for his hand. "I'll find some painkillers when we get to your house, if you want."

"I told you I can't feel it, now," he said, amused. "You can probably feed if you want, I can't feel it."

"Maybe blood loss is best friends with brain damage," I said lightly. "You already lost so much blood and you want me to feed! You're insane, Edward! Besides…I already fed." I grinned, proud of myself.

"You did?" he sounded astonished.

"Yep. That reminds me, for the next few days, stay close to me. We're having some visitors."

"Uncle Peter?" he joked.

"Nomads. I don't know them. I'll tell you everything when we get inside."

I parked the car next to his and helped him out. He slung his arm around my neck and slumped in my side, laughing loudly.

"Should I carry you inside, Princess?" I mocked him.

"Yes, please! My brave knight!" He batted his long eyelashes at me and wrapped his other arm around my neck.

"Did they drug you there?" I joked and dragged him after me to the house.

"I just realized I have you back. For good. I missed you so much, Bella."

"Whatever you say, Princess." I kissed his cheek and opened the front door.

"I preferred the muffin analogy."

"Why? Princesses are much better than muffins. Muffins aren't important in fairy tales."

"Then I'm the ginger man or whatever his name is," Edward declared.

"Yeah, that sounds better. You smell a little like ginger."

"I was kidding!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you came here!" Elizabeth said surprised from the top of the stairs.

"Let's go to yours, she doesn't want me," Edward said loudly in my ear. I was positive they gave him morphine.

"What are you doing to the poor girl, son?" Ed asked, coming out of the kitchen. He looked at me sympathetically.

"We're going to her house. Bye!" Edward turned me around, still clinging to my neck.

"Morphine and Valium," I saw Ed mouthing to me, confirming my thought and adding the idea of Valium, which proved his happy state. It should have kicked in earlier.

"Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't d-"

I clasped my hand over Edward's mouth, smiling apologetically to his parents and rushing him to my car.

"Shut up, kiddo! Before they decide you should stay home."

"I'm not a kid!" he insisted, pouting at me and contradicting his own words.

It was going to be a long night. I couldn't believe it had only been this morning that Leah had come to me and announced what had happened to Edward. And now, some hours later, I was watching a stoned Edward, trying to assault me in my own car. I knew the saying 'it doesn't rain, it pours' but this was ridiculous.


	13. Visitors again

**Chapter 13: Visitors again**

**EPOV**

School. I hated it. If they were surprised to see me with Bella when we started our relationship, they were literally gawking at us every fucking second now. It wasn't helping our case that she insisted I stay close to her until she found out who those nomads were. There had been a couple of deaths at the diner the other day and Bella was freaked out. As much as she wanted to go and find them, she stayed with me every night.

I slammed my locker's door and Bella was in front of me, smiling.

"This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed. "You're like my bodyguard!"

"But I'm scared, Edward. The wolv- Jacob promised to find them-"

"That's the problem! Why are you interfering? They're feeding, passing by! If you bring the heavy weapons, they might stick around and slaughter the town!"

She giggled and took my hand. "I won't allow them anywhere close to you."

"What about the others?" I hissed, looking around us at the busy hallway. "Angela? Ben? My parents?"

"You told me you were going to visit Seth tonight," she said, changing the subject.

"So?"

"I will find them while you are safely in La Push." She beamed at me.

"Do you think they know not to go there? Bella, _please_!" I rolled my eyes, pushing the door of our Biology class open. It took me a second to realize she wasn't next to me. She was rooted in the middle of the hallway, gaping at me, her eyes wide in fear. I glanced around, realizing she was attracting attention, and I grabbed her arm. Of course, it was easier to move a boulder than make Bella move. "Let's go, love," I urged her.

Her head turned to me. "Oh God! What-"

"Shh!" I hissed and dragged her after me once she allowed me to. I was glad no one was yet in the class. I closed the door. "Bella, as you said, I'll be safe there. If something happened – which won't – there are the wolves," I whispered, stroking her face. "But I'm worried about you. You said they were two."

"I'll be fine. Nomads are usually kind toward other nomads. They know how it is to live like this."

"But you aren't a nomad!" I shouted.

"They don't have to know that." She smiled sweetly and went to our table.

"I still don't like this. Take Jake with you."

"Now, _you_ want to throw the wolves in the middle of this!" she exclaimed, amused.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. "Don't get hurt, Bella. I just got you back."

"I won't." She leaned to kiss me, but it was cut short as our classmates filled the room.

It's been a month, but it felt like yesterday: my whole meltdown episode, Bella coming back… I smiled, fond of the memory of my trip to the hospital. I loved morphine.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella whispered, leaning closer to me.

"Just thinking of morphine and Valium," I whispered back, showing her my biggest smile. She smiled back and shook her head.

That night, my assault in the car, had turned in a full make out session that ended with us making love again. She had been far too gentle, but I guessed she was still scared. After that, we had been together almost every night. I preferred my bed – it was bigger.

Once school let out, a panic attack hit me and as Bella drove me to La Push, I tried to calm down. As I saw the La Push sign, it truly hit me, what she was going to do, and black spots appeared on my vision and a faint buzzing in my ears.

"Edward, don't faint on me, sweetheart." I could hear Bella as if she was talking from the end of a tunnel. "Edward!"

I turned my head to her, not seeing anything but black spots. Cold air hit my face.

"Breathe! Put your head between your knees, I heard that works."

I swallowed, doing as told. I started to hear and see clearly, the cold air working. She stopped it after a few minutes.

"Are you better?" she asked worried.

"I guess," I mumbled.

"Good, because I think I just crossed my word. I'm on their territory," Bella told me slightly scared.

"Whose territory?"

"The wolves'!" she shouted. "Can you walk to Seth's house?"

"I don't think I can stand," I said, honestly.

She groaned and hit the acceleration. "Where is that house, again?"

I couldn't answer, my eyes seemed to have disappeared into the back of my head as my stomach hit my back. She had never driven so fast.

"Yellow house on the beach," I whispered, wrapping around both hands on the seat belt.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not welcomed here," she told me, apologetically. As she stopped the car, Seth appeared next to the car. His eyes narrowed at Bella and she raised her hands, which trembled.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Be careful."

She nodded and I staggered out of the car. "Hey, Seth," I greeted him.

He didn't seem to have eyes for me. He kept glaring at Bella and she was glaring back. I thought this had ended when Leah brought Bella back to me. I was mistaken. Bella turned the car, leaving tire tracks, dust and smoke behind her.

"Do you realize what you did?" Seth turned to me, annoyed.

"I didn't mean any harm. She didn't realize until we were here."

"I truly hope she makes it out. Paul was ready to-"

"How do you kno…Oh, you were waiting? Hoping this would happen?" I asked, angrily.

"No, of course not."

I rolled my eyes. "So why did you want me here? Besides the obvious?"

"Help me with Math."

"You need to pay me. What is it with you Clearwaters and your aversion to Math?"

"We're not all born Math geniuses, Masen," he joked and punched my shoulder.

"Oh, great!" I groaned, realizing I had forgotten my school bag in Bella's car.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, turning toward the house.

"My school bag... I wanted to start working on a project…"

"More time to help me," he said amused.

**BPOV**

I drove faster than ever before. I had managed to piss the wolves off. I needed a prize for putting myself in danger. I seemed to have a magnet for it. And now, I was headed to greater danger: nomads that didn't seem to leave my small town.

I'd been secretly tracking them and knew where to find them. They were in the woods, close to the diner. I approached slowly, aware they knew I was there. They were sitting down on the wet ground, talking and holding hands. Were they a couple? _Shit_.

Her head snapped up when I stopped three feet away. Her red eyes looked sinister against her pale skin and flaming red hair. His blond hair was caught in a ponytail as his red eyes met mine and a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Are you joining us, little girl?" he asked me.

"I'd like to talk to you." Edward was right. I couldn't say I was a nomad since I was going to send them away from my town.

"My name is James," he continued in a silky voice. "And this is my mate, Victoria."

I nodded and tried to smile. "Bella."

"Good to meet you, little girl."

"Look, you've been here long enough. People are starting to talk," I started on an even voice. "I am living here."

He smiled ruefully. "We all love pets. Yours smells delicious."

" _Please_. Tacoma is bigger."

Victoria laughed loudly. "You love your pet!"

I tried playing my part flawlessly. My eyes frosted. "He's just a pet! But if he suspects something…he'd leave or worse, tell people about us!" I widened my eyes.

James cocked his head. "I think she's right, Vic." Then he turned to me. "This will be our last meal on your territory. Don't fear, little girl. We'll head to Tacoma in the morning."

"Thank you. I won't linger for long, but this pet is very good," I explained with a huge smile.

"We understand." He nodded.

We started at each other until James sighed. "Would you like us to go now?"

I looked at the diner and saw Angela and Ben walking to the door. "If you could. Three murders are too much for this small town."

Victoria huffed, looking at Ben and Angela. "I'd like to have her."

My nostrils flared and they saw right through me. I didn't care.

"You won't touch them!" I hissed.

"Is that one your pet?" James asked, interested.

"No, it's not! She has another scent around her. I quite like it and I'll find him." Victoria was more perceptive than him. I hated her.

"NO!" I shouted and sprung onto her. It was a huge mistake on my side, because James was right behind me. I hadn't fought in my life, but for Edward, I had to do it. James managed to catch my hands behind my back as Victoria caught my head, and pressed her teeth at my neck. She was going to kill me. I tried to squirm, but they were two, stronger, just fed vampires. I felt a yell of pain escape me as my wrist twisted at an odd way. I squeezed my eyes and hoped Edward wouldn't suffer when someone told him about what had happened.

I didn't have time to think of that, because Jacob appeared from behind the trees in his wolf form. James dropped my hands and took off, leaving Victoria behind.

As Jacob ran after him, his tail touched me and I suppressed a shudder. Victoria had lost interest in ripping my head off. I felt her trembling. I jumped on her back, trying to twist her neck as she wailed and tried to claw me off her.

"Scared of the big bad wolf?" I teased. My left hand was hurting from what James had done to it. It was still at an odd angle.

I lost concentration as I examined my hand and Victoria slammed me to the ground. I shouted as she tugged violently at my arm. As much as I wanted to reach for her, my other hand clutched my shoulder. When I smelled the wet dog stench, I sighed in relief. A small, grey wolf appeared, his eyes found mine but I couldn't make out who he was. He jumped on Victoria, and with my help, she was dismembered. Suddenly, he collected as many limbs as he could carry in his mouth and took off in the deeper forest, I picked the others and rushed after him. Where the hell was he going? I came to a halt as I saw Jacob, in his human form, near a fire. The grey wolf threw the pieces in the fire and I did the same, stepping back.

"You can say thank you now, or later," Jacob whispered huskily.

"Thanks, guys," I murmured.

The grey wolf had disappeared and I heard movement from behind me. When I turned, I saw Leah coming back, dusting her soft black dress.

"You…" I didn't have words.

"You're welcome. I told Jacob you'd need help. No one else wanted to help, though."

I felt tears prickling at my eyes. She was good, after all. "I'd hug you, but that's a terrible idea," I said softly.

She giggled and held her hand up. Then, when I didn't move, she waved her hand violently, glaring at me. I tentatively touched her palm, retracting fast.

"That was the shortest high five in the history of high fives!" Jacob chortled.

"Watch out, dog!" I said in a joking tone.

His black eyes clouded and I wasn't sure if he was joking, too. That was until I saw a huge brown tail in front of me, wriggling. He had phased and now was leaning on his front legs, wriggling his huge tail in front of my face. Leah scowled at him, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, Jacob rolled on his back, all ten feet of him and grinned at me, putting his tongue out.

"That's just disturbing. I'm glad I can't sleep or I'd have nightmares," I said in the straightest tone I could use.

Leah kicked him in the side and after a few more dog tricks, he went behind us to phase back into his human form.

"How old are you, five?" she snapped at him when he reappeared next to us, eyeing me with mischief in his eyes.

"Don't you dare!" I screeched, raising my hands in front of me. "You'll be running on three legs if you touch me."

"Details, details," he said, bored.

"Thanks for the help, really. I have to go back to Edward."

"You'd better wait around here or Paul will finish what they started," Leah told me seriously, as she nodded to the fire.

"Oh, right. I didn't realized. I just wanted to…"

"I know that, but it's better to be on alert with you vamps."

I scowled at her. "I'll be at my house," I said over my shoulder.

She nodded and took Jacob's elbow, dragging him away, scolding him. I wondered if something could happen between them, but when I tried to imagine them together, I shuddered and turned my thoughts on another route.

**EPOV**

"Square root of what?" Seth moaned, trying to keep up with me.

"This one, here," I hissed, annoyed he wasn't paying attention. He had been distracted for an hour now, since Leah left in a rush after looking pointedly at him. I didn't understand that look. I kept tapping my pencil to the paper in front of me until I managed to dot the digits of the equation.

"Right. I get it." He reached for a small calculator.

"No, no!" I snatched the device from him. "Use your head!"

"You're worse than my teacher, man!" he groaned, and focused on the problem. "I can't do this!" he muttered after a few minutes.

"Give it here. Do I have to explain again?" I asked, worried I'd have to go through the process again.

"That's not the problem, Edward! Do you know why Leah left?"

"No…" I shrugged.

"Jacob called – I heard that –," he added when I raised an eyebrow, "they went to save your leech's ass!"

I felt the blood slowly leaving my face as the now familiar buzz in my ears appeared. Bella was in danger. I heard Seth moaning loudly and, a second later, a brown paper bag appeared in front of my face.

"Stick your mouth in that! And breathe deeply."

"They…" I said in the bag.

"Your leech will be safe so calm down. Do you want some water? Juice?"

"Water," I answered, still in the bag. I liked how it filled with air when I talked into it.

"Here, drink." Seth handed me the glass. I put the bag next to me as I gulped the water. It made me feel a little better.

He managed to distract me until the front door burst open.

"… I swear! NOW, Jacob!" Leah screeched, hitting him. She was on his back as he carried her.

"But it's fun!" he defended his actions.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, jumping on my feet, looking outside.

"Hello, Edward, nice to see you!" Jacob greeted, dropping Leah and earning another slap.

"Where is she?" I hissed.

"Calm down! She's…"

"Oh, yes, Bella…" Leah started talking over Jacob, slapping a hand over Jacob's arm.

I was sure my heart was going to burst if it beat any faster. Something had happened. They were trying to tell me in small words. The black spot were back.

"I think we should go with the truth," Jake said when he saw me.

"No," I moaned. "I don't…" I saw my hands shaking.

"She's fine, Edward!" Leah yelled, shaking my shoulders.

"No, no. I knew it was stupid…" I mumbled.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Leah shouted, slapping me. "Oh God, sorry. I swear I didn't mean to slap you."

"Bella's okay?" I asked, the buzzing in my ear subsiding.

"YES!"

I felt a grin splitting my face. I rushed to the door then turned to Jake. "Would you drive me back?"

"What do I look like? A chauffeur?"

"Please, Jake." My voice was shaking horribly as I caught his arm and pulled him to the door.

"We were just joking around, but you have no sense of humor, man," he chuckled, stepping into his freshly restored Rabbit.

I slammed the door after me, just to irk him. "You can't joke about that."

"I know. Now," he added under his breath. "I don't know where she lives so you have to tell me where to stop the car from the road. I know the way through the forest, only."

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the spot I knew that lead to her house. He eyed me amused. "She's a vampire in every sen-" Now, he thought it would be good to start talking about where she lived, alone in a cottage? Why hadn't he commented about Bella being a vampire in every sense of the word before?

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Thanks for driving me," I muttered and jumped out of the car.

I started running through the forest and in my eagerness, I fell a few times. The dead roots weren't my friends, nor were the stones. When I finally reached her door, I launched at it, pounding. When she opened it, being braced mostly on the door, I lost my balance and fell in her arms.

"Hey, sweetie," Bella murmured and kissed my cheek. "What's the rush?"

"You're here!" I exclaimed, grinning like a lunatic.

"I owe my life to the wolves. I still can't believe they saved my ass."

"Everyone loves you deep down, Bella." I kissed her lips, closing the door with my foot. "I love you more than anyone else would ever love you. You're the most important thing to me ever. If something had happened today…"

"Shh," she shushed me with a finger on my lips. "What happened to your palms?" she asked after a second, taking my hands and looking at my scratched palms.

"I fell down. A lot."

"Silly boy," she giggled and kissed my palms. "Let's get you home and disinfect this before something bad happens."

My parents were both home, shouting – one from upstairs, one from the kitchen – as we entered the house. I shot Bella a confused look and started to the kitchen only to bump into Mom who was coming out.

"I told you to pack!" she yelled in my face. Then she saw I wasn't her husband and patted my cheek. "ED!" she yelled, looking up the stairs.

"I'm doing it, woman!" he shouted back.

"What's going on?" I asked, fearfully. _Pack?_ That didn't sound good.

"Your father has been invited by a charity to a party in Chicago after his last case."

I nodded, gulping, and glancing at Bella. Were we leaving? Just like that?

"And, the idiot just told me today. He called me at work, all cheery, telling me that tomorrow we have to be in Chicago. We'll be there until early next week. I called Sue and she promised to send food. I am so sorry for having to leave you alone, honey."

I blinked, not understanding a thing. "Wait. You and Dad are going to Chicago for a week and I have the house to myself?"

"Something like that. I know I won't be here to make sure you study in the living room, but I do hope you'll get _some_ work done," she said, looking behind me at Bella. I felt my face catching fire. Alone with Bella for a week? _Ah, the possibilities!_

I turned to her and winked. Her gaze dropped to the ground immediately and I was sure she'd be just as red as me if it was possible.

And then, the most embarrassing thing ever happened.

Dad appeared at the top of the stairs, not seeing either Bella or me, and asking loudly, "Which one should I pack, sweetie-pie? Both?" He was holding two undergarments I wished I had never seen in my father's hands. _That's what happens when you let the man pack_ , I tried to console myself.

I could feel the heat coming in waves from Mom's face. "Ed! The kids are here!" she snapped, rushing up the stairs. That's the moment, I realized I could have a little brother or sister, anytime. I hadn't thought of them…still…doing it. I felt like throwing up, just thinking of them that way.

"Oh, hey there! Didn't see you." Dad waved a red bra to us.

"Shoot me," I mumbled, wanting to claw my eyes out. Mom echoed me as she ascended to where Dad stood.

"Hi, Ed!" Bella answered cheerfully, waving back.

Two hours later, they were ready to leave and I couldn't be happier. I was wondering if bleach would erase Mom's undergarments from my brain or maybe that stuff Leah used on my shirt that day. That seemed to work pretty fast. I should call her.

"Call me if you need anything at all," Mom repeated as she kept kissing my cheeks and squeezing me in her arms.

"We'll be fine Mom! What trouble could two teenagers get into?"

Bella snorted as Mom looked pointedly at me. My ears turned red on command. As she hugged Bella goodbye, Dad grinned down at me and patted my back. "There's a present for you on your desk," he whispered conspiratorially in my ear.

"Thanks?" I asked awkwardly. I had no idea what he could have given me.

His smile widened. "Use them wisely. They're only ten."

I frowned and shrugged. "Okay."

As he left, he winked at Bella and I felt my eyes widening, understanding him. I waited for them to pull the car out of the spot before sprinting to my room. My eyes fixated on my desk and sure enough, I had been right. On the middle of my desk laid a box of condoms. They seemed to be burning.

"What's the hurry?" Bella asked from behind me.

I made a squeaking sound I wasn't proud of and pointed to the desk, swallowing hard. Bella seemed braver than me as she took the box in her hand then she raised her eyes to meet mine, giggling. "Banana flavored." Her eyebrow wiggled and I blushed harder. "Oh, cheer up! Let's put them to good use!"

She chucked the box at me and I was too slow to catch it. Since she'd realized we could have sex without hurting me, she'd been unstoppable. I would have never guessed she was such a sex minx. Of course, I wasn't likely to stop her - I was a teenaged boy, after all.


	14. Teenagers in love

**Chapter 14: Teenagers in love**

**BPOV**

"Yesss! Yess! Argghhhh!" I couldn't stop the screams. His neighbors could call the police for all I cared.

I fisted my hands in his soft hair and banged my head again in the door as Edward pounded inside me, his hot breath washing over my breasts as he kissed them reverently.

"Oh! _Oohh_! OOHH!"

"Bella," he grunted, slamming his hips into mine so hard I was sure there would be bruises in the morning. They'd go away.

"More, Edward," I moaned, urging him.

His arms wrapped around my back as our chests collided, Edward smashed his lips to mine, moaning as I saw stars.

I think I snarled, but I wasn't sure. What I was sure of, was that we were in the hallway having left a huge gap in his door. He didn't seem aware of the change, although, I was helping by supporting his weight. Once he came undone, I smoothed his hair from his forehead, kissing his lips lovingly.

"What?" he asked slowly when he saw my amused look.

"First, you are in my arms," I giggled, dropping his legs to the ground. "And second, we're in the hallway."

He glanced around then peeked behind his shoulder. The loudest laugh I ever heard him let, rocked through him. "Oops."

"Oops is an understatement, Edward," I said softly then joined him in laughter.

Some time later, we were in the kitchen and I was pleading with him to eat something. He wasn't even looking at the food. His green eyes were fixed on my face as his hands were holding mine, while he was sporting the stupidest smile. I was smiling back, even more broadly. It felt like we were truly alone for the first time, with no worries around us. Every danger was gone and we could finally be happy like a normal couple that was very much in love.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes momentarily. "I haven't been so happy since the morphine episode," he admitted softly.

I licked my lips and raised his hands to my face, kissing them. "I have never been this happy. I hope we can be this happy forever."

He nodded enthusiastically, not really understanding the enormity of my words. _Forever_. I had been thinking of that for a while, but I had never been brave enough to approach the subject. And if I did now, I'd ruin our bubble. So I kept my mouth shut.

He finally ate some of the food his mother had left, and as I was cleaning the plate, he pressed me into the sink, kissing my neck. In no time, we were on the kitchen's floor, making love again.

"I don't really enjoy wearing those things," Edward told me softly as we laid on his bed, later that night.

"Now, we have to use some, or your father would make fun of you."

"Maybe we should fill with air them like balloons and hang them in the hallway, downstairs, writing 'Welcome back' on them. I doubt they'd realize they're not balloons."

I snorted with laughter. "Edward, don't be silly!"

"I'm not! I just hate them!"

"The condoms, right?" I asked, smirking.

"Of course!"

"I'll think of something. You, sleep."

He grumbled a bit, but nestled his head on my chest before falling asleep.

Next morning, I welcomed him in the kitchen with freshly baked raspberry muffins. His eyes widened and he slammed into me, kissing me passionately. I couldn't help but return the kiss. What followed the kiss made us five minutes late to our first class.

The teacher didn't give it much thought, to my relief. It was the last day of school, anyway. Edward was more talkative than ever and more affectionate. When he nearly came skipping to me and kissed me in the middle of the hallway, I furtively felt his forehead, afraid he was running a fever.

"What got you so happy?" I asked.

"Dancing." He grinned, showing me his teeth.

"Dancing?" I echoed his one worded response.

He nodded quickly and took my hand, leading me to the doors of the Gym. I eyed the banner carefully then looked up at Edward.

"So would you?" he asked, the smile permanent on his face.

"Would I what, fool?" I teased him.

"Come with me," he answered smoothly then started laughing, his ears turning red. "No pun intended this time."

I grinned back. He had been shouting at me to come with him this morning – pun totally intended. "I don't understand you," I said, I feigning stupidity. He knew as well as I that I was aware of what he wanted.

His eyes tightened. "You're gonna make me say it?"

"Out loud. Nice and clearly, please." I couldn't stop my grin.

Edward rolled his eyes and gulped loudly, his heart beating faster and louder. He took my hands in his suddenly clammy ones and looked in my eyes. "Would you accompany me to prom, Bella?" he asked softly.

I nearly swooned, and jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Yes," I breathed in his ear.

"Really?" he asked surprised. As if, I'd say no to this amazing specimen!

"Of course! I love you, Edward." I kissed him and he returned the kissed eagerly. I had to stop him when I felt movement in his pants. We were still at school.

We walked to cafeteria hand in hand and I didn't give a damn about the looks we got. No one would ever understand me. I was finally happy.

Edward only bought a bottle of water, and as we sat at our table, he took out the muffins, beaming at me. My heart, long dead, moved, fluttering with pride for making him so happy. He looked at me as he ate his favorite dessert. I could see all his love shining through his eyes. Was it possible for a human to love someone like me this much?

Every girl in the school talked about prom, and when Angela asked if I liked to go dress shopping with them, I had to agree. I hadn't even realized that it was that weekend, on Sunday.

Later that evening, we went to Port Angeles because Jessica claimed to know the perfect dress store. I shrugged and followed her lead. I didn't care. Edward had gone tux shopping with the guys, but he seemed more interested in texting me or sending me pictures of different tuxes with funny comments.

The last one was the funniest so far. He was dressed in a beautiful black tuxedo with a top hat and all. Under the picture was the next comment: **I'll be your Tuxedo Man if you will be my Sailor Moon.**

I laughed and texted back. **Tuxedo Mask, Edward.**

**Whatever. You know what I mean. So you like it?**

I smiled and looked at the photo again. He was more handsome than ever. **I approve**. I sent it and pocketed my phone when Angela appeared behind the curtain in her baby blue dress, twirling.

"Wow, Angela!"

She smiled, squealing. "This is the one!"

Jessica chose a bright pink dress that made my eyes hurt, but it was her choice. I wouldn't call her my friend, so I didn't care much.

"What about you, Bella?" Angela asked, softly.

"Who are you going with?" Jessica asked, buttering into our conversation.

I looked at her as if she had three heads. Wasn't it obvious? "Edward."

"Oh."

"Let's fine you a dress," Angela whispered and took my hand. She frowned a little at the coldness, but didn't question me. "Don't mind Jess. She's just jealous. Actually, you should try cuffing yourself to Edward."

I giggled and looked at the dresses in front of me. Black was always a safe option, but Angela shook her head when she saw me.

"It clashes with your skin."

"I'm white," I defended myself.

"You want a dark color?"

"Yeah."

She rummaged through the dresses and thrust one at me, sending me back, behind the curtain. This one was a dark blue and when I put it on me, I knew it was my dress. It fell so nicely and hugged my waist, covering my knees. I just needed shoes and found them in a few minutes.

I was glad school was over for the moment. I'd never been so glad for a school year to end. I couldn't wait to start my summer with Edward.

Prom wasn't something important to me, but Edward thought every girl loved prom so he went overboard with the whole thing. Luckily we were alone.

On Sunday, after getting dressed, he told me to head back upstairs and find the present he'd left on his bed. I found a clump of gift paper on his pillow. As I suppressed my laughter, I unfolded it, wondering if there really was something inside. I heard a thud from downstairs and I hoped he hadn't stumbled over something. When he was nervous, he was clumsier than usual.

There it was, a bracelet with two charms. I inspected each of them carefully. A sparkling heart – I hoped it wasn't a diamond or he'd be in trouble – and, what looked like a mouth with fangs. I inspected the fragile thing closely. Yes, they were fangs.

I carried the bracelet downstairs, knowing he'd like to fasten it. "Edward, this is very thoughtful," I said softly, entering the kitchen. He wasn't there. "Edward?" I asked louder, wondering where he went. We were supposed to leave soon.

There was a knock on the door and I just knew he was on the other side without relying on my other senses. I opened the door and there he stood in all his tux glory, glowing of happiness with a red rose band in his hand.

"You don't do anything halfway, do you?" I asked, amused, extending my left hand.

"Mom worked hard on my manners," he said courteously.

"I'm sure she did. Fasten this, too, will you?" I held the bracelet to him.

"Do you like it?" he asked after struggling with the lock for a bit.

"I love it." He kissed my knuckles, as I answered smiling. "I love _you_."

"I love you, too, Bella."

That night was one of the best I had spent with him. We danced, we talked, we had fun with our friends, we acted exactly like teenagers. Much later, after most of the people went home, we were sitting on a small bench outside. I had my head on his shoulder as I was gazing at the stars.

"I'm nineteen," I whispered, squeezing his hand. Edward's heart took off and I suddenly chastised myself for disturbing him. "Uncle Peter…"

"He turned you."

"How…did you know?"

"I watched how you were around him, that time," he murmured in my hair. "I should have known."

"It wasn't his intention, but Charlotte stopped him from killing me. They'd been wandering alone for quite a few decades and I was an easy prey as he told me later. I hated him for almost a century." Edward didn't try to stop me even though I took a moment to collect my thoughts. "I think she wanted a friend. After she told me what I was, what had happened to me…I went berserk. I stayed long enough to hear the rules then I ran. I wasn't going to have a perfect life, but it was going to be a normal, human life." I sighed and closed my eyes. "He deprived me of it. As I grew up and learned more about us, about humans, about everything, I started to forgive Peter. It took me a long time to find him and when I did, I stayed there for a long time then went back on my own."

"So you weren't always alone?" Edward asked, stroking my palm.

"I was alone because they were together. They tried to include me in their activities, but it didn't work out well. I left."

"I'm glad you made up with them."

"Me too, but we went our separate ways. They usually visit me when they're near by. Technology is quite good." I shrugged and opened my eyes again. I loved to watch the stars, they were so many.

"Thank you. For sharing this with me," Edward whispered, wrapping his arm around me.

"I thought it was about time I stopped hiding myself behind the lies."

I felt him shiver slightly and glanced up. "Are you cold?" I asked.

"A little bit."

"Then let's head home. Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I'm supposed to be the guy, you know, the tough part of the relationship."

I elbowed him in the ribs, gently. "There's nothing traditional about us, Princess."

"Stop it, ummm," he stopped talking, probably trying to find me a bad name.

"Yeah? Say it," I challenged him.

"You little red eyed monster," he replied after a moment, smirking.

I gasped in mock shock and punched his arm. "Edward!"

"What?" he feigned shock.

"For that one, you won't get your surprise."

"Oh, no! Please! I want a surprise." He smiled and leaned closer to kiss me. I turned my head away, so much, that he ended up kissing my ear. That made me giggle. "Do I get my surprise if I'm a good boy?" he asked eagerly, taking my hand and leading me to the car. In his haste, he opened the back door and frowned at me when I didn't get inside. Then he realized his mistake and turned fifty shades of red, closing the door fast and opening the passenger's door, mumbling under his breath about clichés.

I couldn't help but ask. "You want to fool around in the backseat?"

Edward choked on his spit and caught his toe in the tire as he turned to walk around the car. He was too flustered for his own good. I watched carefully as he made it to the driver's seat.

"I was just joking, Edward. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"What's wrong with you people? Joking about the stupidest stuff?"

"Sorry?" I was taken aback by that.

"The day you went after the nomads…Jake and Leah thought it was funny to joke about your safety and I nearly fainted on them. You, mythical creatures, have a horrible sense of humor. One day, you'd kill me."

I stared at him in shock for a minute then started laughing.

"Laugh away," he grumbled and drove to his house.

Edward managed to avoid me until bedtime. I was wondering how long he'd last without speaking to me. I changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of his t-shirts then entered his room. He was drinking from a bottle of water, studiously ignoring me. I sat in the rocking chair and started rocking softly, looking at him, trying to conceal my growing amusement.

Ten minutes after the light was out and he was under the thin blanket, I heard him heave a big sigh.

"Would you mind? I'm trying to sleep and that thing is annoying me," he hissed.

"Oh, sorry," I whispered and rocked faster.

"BELLA!" His green eyes seemed to bore holes in my red ones. "Stop it!"

"What upset you, Edward? I will stop making jokes," I promised, realizing he was truly upset.

"You're all making fun of me. Why is that? I'm just in the middle, the stupid human!"

"It's not true! I think more of you."

He patted the bed next to him and when I sat there, he hugged me. "Sorry."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to exaggerate."

"Lie down with me," he suggested. We stayed quiet for a few minutes until he chuckled. "I kind of ruined the night, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't!" I insisted. "It was perfect."

More time passed. "What was your surprise?"

I laughed at how curious he was. "I'm sure you are tired. We'll try my idea tomorrow."

"No, I'm not tired. Alert as the day I came." He grinned then started laughing at the stupidity of what he had said.

"I want to try something. I'm not even sure it will work," I whispered to him.

"What is it?"

I grimaced, remembering what I had done earlier in the bathroom. "Uhh I want to make you happy by doing this. I know you can't do it and I won't allow you to return the favor, but I can at least try to please you that way." I was rambling.

"What?" he whispered, and kissed down my neck.

I let the foreplay progress and when his pants were on the floor, I picked the box of condoms from the nightstand and sat on my knees, between his legs.

"We agreed to fill them with air," Edward groaned, eyeing the box.

I took five of them out and carefully rolled them all on his hard member.

"Bella, what the hell?"

"Shh," I whispered and lowered my head. I had to be quick. My venom dissolved one condom per minute.

"Oh, shit! Oh, yes! Yes, Bellaaaa," he moaned in approval as I sucked. I was partial on the banana-flavored condoms. We should try strawberries or raspberries, maybe I'd understand his obsession with them. Like any men, he loved this kind of attention. I loved how his fingers felt in my hair as I moved my head over his member. I had never done this before, but from the sounds he was making, I was sure I wasn't messing up.

"Oh, Bella!" he moaned, saying my name as if it was prayer. "Don't stop, please, don't ever stop."

I had to stop, unfortunately. I was at the last condom and when I felt skin against my lips, as much as I loved the feeling of that, I had to back away. I could seriously hurt him or scrap him with my poisoned teeth.

"NO!" he wailed, almost crying.

I kept my mouth open, trying to keep the pretense as I rubbed my hand over his velvety skin. He twitched violently in my hand and came in my mouth with a loud shout. I hadn't realized that was going to happen, but I swallowed. His semen had a faint taste of his blood, but it was different in taste and texture. A lot different.

I raised my head and watched Edward, who was fluttering a hand over his red face.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah. Give me a sec."

I watched him apprehensively as he returned to his natural pale color, his heart settling down and his breathing becoming steadier.

"Wow."

I grinned. He was okay. I hugged him tightly. "Don't scare me like that."

"I could barely form words. I loved your surprise."

"Glad you enjoyed it," I whispered. "Would you sleep now?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. We're going to my house tomorrow."

He smiled and took my hand, falling sleep. I pulled the blanket over his naked body and snuggled on his side, closing my eyes and imagining how it would be to sleep.

 

 

 


	15. New neighbors

**Chapter 15: New neighbors**

**BPOV**

"I think you are cheating," Edward mumbled, throwing his playing cards away.

"You're just a sore loser," I teased him and leaned back against the couch.

"Oh yes, I'm sure! You just got a card from th-"

"I didn't!"

"You did! I saw the card moving. You move quickly, but my eyes are pretty good."

I laughed and shoved him with my foot. "So what? I like to cheat a little."

"For that one, you will pay!" he hissed at me. He rose on his knees and leaned closer to me. I leaned back, feigning fear. Then he was around me, hugging me and kissing my neck. "Mhmm, what should I do to you?"

"No!" I moaned. "Please, no!" It sounded pathetic even to my ears.

He laughed and glanced at my lips then to my eyes. I nodded; I was in control. He grinned and pressed his lips to mine. I tried to be careful where I put my hands and how much pressure I applied. It was easy to get carried away with him. His eager tongue touched my lips and I opened my eyes to glare at him, finding his shining with mischief.

"Be careful, Edward," I murmured and caressed his cheek.

"What can happen? I allow you to do worse things to me."

"If there is an open wound in your mouth and I touch it…" I shuddered and closed my eyes. "It's better like this. Please."

"I'll remind you that next time you want sex," he chuckled.

I smacked his head lightly, making him laugh more. He buried his nose in my neck and tried to regain composure.

That's when I smelt it. I felt all my muscles clench.

"Stop," I whispered and pushed him aside, looking toward the window. "Someone's here."

"Who?" Edward asked confused.

"Shhh!" I hissed and put my hand over his mouth. I had no idea how to react. There were two vampires outside my house. I had to protect Edward and I was scared that they would get through me.

"You can go back. I am doing it!" a girl's voice said softly, reassuringly.

"I'm staying with you, darlin'," the other answered in a low drawl.

Holy shit! What was I going to do? I looked panicked at Edward. He was obvious to the danger, as always.

"You have to run when I tell you," I whispered to him. Not that it would help much, but maybe I could distract them.

He nodded, glancing at the door when there was a knock. I took his hand and led him there, shielding his body.

"We mean no harm, Bella!" the girl said loudly.

I stopped dead in my tracks. How the hell did she know my name? She wasn't someone I recognized from my past. I turned to Edward and pointed to the back window.

"Go!" I mouthed.

"No way!" he said loudly. "What if-"

"Edward, GO!" I snapped.

"Bella… I am not leaving your side!" he retorted, twining our fingers.

"You are so stubborn! This is not the moment to-" I froze when the door of the cottage opened. I jumped in front of Edward and snarled at the two intruders.

The girl was little, with short black hair and the boy was tall with blond hair, but what caught my attention were the scars. Where they going to hurt me?

"Let him go!" I told them. "Please, don't hurt him," I begged, keeping a strong hold on Edward's forearm. There would be bruises.

"We mean no harm," the girl said softly. "I'm Alice."

"And I'm Jasper, Ma'am," her partner introduced himself with a small reverence.

They were playing mind games, to trip me up, but I wasn't going to let them hurt Edward.

"Let him go and I'm all yours," I insisted.

"They're good, didn't you hear?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"They are not!" I hissed when Alice took a step closer. She stopped and raised her hands.

"We are good, Bella."

"How do you know my name?" She was such a freak! And why were their eyes yellow? Were they from the Volturi? Had they gotten wind of my relationship with Edward? No, please!

"I'm not from the Volturi," she said softly.

"Alice, we are here to talk, not play around!" Jasper told her amused. "Carlisle is waiting."

There were more! I was more than outnumbered. I wrapped both my arms around Edward, still facing our enemies.

"WE ARE GOOD!" Alice shouted, rubbing her forehead. "You're giving me a headache, woman!"

I clenched my teeth and growled loudly. "Step aside. Let him leave," I repeated. My mind was producing plans how to keep Edward safe and at the same time, I was trying to keep them away. I wished I had the power to keep them away from us.

"Bella, I really don't think they are bad. They would have killed us already if that's what they wanted," Edward murmured in my ear.

"Everything is wrong about them!" I found myself screaming. "Not every vampire is a good as me, Edward! Look at them! They know my name, they are trying to socialize and look at their freaking eyes!"

"Bella, let us explain. We really mean no harm." Jasper locked his gaze on mine and I felt my guard slipping, my muscles relaxing. What the hell?

I glared at him and felt something snapping inside my head when he turned his eyes to Edward. The effect seemed to be instant. Alice shrieked and fell to her knees, clutching her head. Jasper knelt next to her, worried.

"I can't see anything! Everything is black!" she wailed, looking wild eyed at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything," I snapped. I wished looks could kill. She would have been dead since she dared to break in to my house.

"STOP it!" Jasper snarled at me, his eyes turning black.

So I'd been right. They were bad. Edward's heart took off and I knew that he was scared. I could feel it, smell it, but he never did what I expected him to do.

When he moved from my arms – and I have no idea how he did it – trying to step in front of me, I whirled around and crushed him to my chest. "Don't be stupid, love." He wanted to confront the other vampire.

"I'm not going to stick around here and watch him yell at you!" he said angrily, glaring at Jasper.

When I peeked behind me, Alice was standing again and she was gaping at me. "How did you do that? You simply…I couldn't see anything!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You see, I can see the future and…it just vanished."

"You can see…the future?" I asked in a high pinched voice.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here," she said impatiently. "So answer me. How did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything," I found myself answering in equal confusion.

"Please, I promise we won't hurt either of you. Carlisle, our leader and father, wants to talk with you. You were here first."

"You don't have my permission to stay around," I growled.

"We have a house. It's been here for decades. Come and visit us. Follow our scent," she whispered.

"You don't have to bring him," Jasper added, quietly.

"I sure as hell won't!"

"We'll see you soon, then," she said cheerfully.

Jasper bowed then took her hand and they left. I watched them until they disappeared into the forest.

Once they were out of sight, I turned to Edward who was looking dazed after them.

"I won't let them hurt you," I promised him and hugged him.

"I can wait here," he offered.

I shook my head vehemently. "When are your parents due back?"

"You know that, Bella. Next week."

Of course, I knew. I was just trying to find a way to keep him safe. "Crap. I was thinking…could you go to your friend, Jacob? Please. You will be safe there."

"And you?"

"When the meeting is over. I will call you."

"And if you don't? Bella…please, don't do this."

"I have to. I'm curious about them." I wanted to find an answer to the mystery behind the golden eyes. Why were they golden?

"Bella, I love you," Edward whispered and pressed his lips to mine. It took me by surprise, but I returned the kiss.

"Take my car. I love you, too, muffin," I teased him.

He smiled weakly and took the keys from my hand. "Call me, love."

"I will. And if I don't…" I swallowed and closed my eyes, not wanting to see his hurt, tearful eyes. "Don't come after me. Promise me, Edward."

He opened his mouth, ready to retort something, but then closed it and sighed. "Okay."

I kissed him again, as passionately as I dared then led him to my car.

"You'll be safe with Jacob," I said, even though I hated sending him there.

I started walking on the path Alice and Jasper had disappeared down. What am I going to do? After a few minutes of walking, I came across a small river. I had never ventured to this side of the forest.

I found a small clearing after jumping across the river and next to it, was a huge Victorian house. It was three stories tall with window walls and a small garden to be.

I felt fear creeping inside me as I approached the porch. I didn't have many options left.

I couldn't have ran away because Edward's presence held me such that I would have to come back to feed.

And this…right here, was something I'd never done. I'd met various nomads over the years, but never a coven. If I angered any of them, even just one, I was dead.

I knocked once and waited. When the door opened, I closed my eyes and whispered inside my head, I love you, Edward, hoping I would survive to see him again.

Alice opened the door sporting a huge grin.

"Hello again, Bella," she said softly and stepped aside.

I looked around as I moved inside, aware that they could attack at any moment.

"No one will hurt you!" Alice moaned, somewhat exasperated.

"Can you really…?" I wondered surprised.

"Yes. And I was right earlier. You are seriously giving me a headache with your decisions."

"Sorry, I guess." I shrugged.

"Come on. You have to meet everyone," she said cheerily and took my hand, leading me to the living room, probably.

The living room! Ha! That was an understatement. It was huge! They had several couches, a large plasma, an elegant table with six chairs around it, a nice fireplace and a few beautiful vases. Who decorated this room had great taste.

"Hello," I greeted them warily. I was still defensive.

A blond man, who looked like a model, rose and came to me. I took a step back and bumped into Alice. Crap! What now?

"I mean no harm, child," he told me softly, stopping two feet in front of me and raising his hands.

I nodded, glancing back at Alice, who was scowling at me. I turned my attention to the man in front of me. His golden eyes were shining as he looked at me.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," he introduced himself, holding his hand out for me.

"Bella…Swan," I said hesitantly and put my hand in his. I snatched it back when he lowered his head. I realized my mistake when he chuckled. He was a gentleman – he wanted to kiss my hand. Suddenly, I was glad blushing was something I couldn't do.

"As you already know, Alice and Jasper are my children, as are Emmett and Rosalie," he continued, waving a hand to the red loveseat. Emmett was quite intimidating and looked like a weight lifter. As for Rosalie…well, she was a piece of art. I'd never seen such a beautiful vampire. "And Esme is my lovely wife," Carlisle said with genuine love in his voice as he gestured behind him to a woman with caramel-colored hair.

I smiled and waved shyly. I was starting to believe Alice. No one here was out to hurt me.

"It's nice to meet you all," I told them. Alice pushed me inside the room and I had to comply.

I took a seat on a blue couch and looked around. They were watching me as if I was some rare exhibit.

"Why am I here?" I asked them after a few minutes.

"When we came last night, we realized someone was on our land-"

"YOUR land?" I shouted. He had the nerve to invade my territory then claim it as his?

"Yes, Bella. We've been here before. Several decades ago."

"Oh…I didn't know." I felt stupid for screaming. Carlisle just smiled sympathetically at me. "Well…do I have to…umm…leave?" I wondered as tears sprang into my eyes. That was impossible.

"Oh no, sweetheart!" Esme said softly. "We just wanted to meet you and since we have Alice and everything…" She turned to her mate and smiled. "Carlisle?"

"We have a proposition," he told me seriously.

"Okay…"

"I don't mean to offend you, but what is your diet?"

I stifled my laughter, letting only a small giggle escape me. "I think you know that."

"This is a small town. People will talk soon," he whispered, still very serious.

"Oh, no!" I yelled then looked down, ashamed by my outburst. "Ummm it's not what you think," I explained.

"Your eyes are giving you away, Brownie," Emmett told me in an angry voice.

"Sorry? Brownie?" I asked, surprised by his crude tone.

"Emmett! We don't speak like that with our guests!" Esme scolded him. He only narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm…there's…it's only…one," I said, stumbling over my words under his glare.

"Only one what?" Carlisle asked me curiously.

"One human. He is…," I gulped and looked around. Should I tell them about Edward?

"Is it the boy we met?" Jasper asked quietly from his place near the window.

"Yes," I whispered, nodding.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I'm very good with emotions, knowing what you're feeling. I'm also able to make you feel what you feel what I want you to feel. So your news, although staggering, doesn't surprise me. You love each other."

"I know… I don't know how to explain it…"

"Let me get this straight!" Emmett said in a booming voice. "You love a human and drink only from him?" he asked in a combination of amusement and disgust.

"It's complicated, but to answer you simply…yes. I love him and try not to drink very often from him." I turned my attention to Carlisle. "Now, can I ask something?"

He nodded, his brow furrowing when he heard my explanation.

"Why are your eyes yellow?" It sounded accusatory even to my ears.

He chuckled lightly. "I was going to get there. Have you thought of another lifestyle?"

"WAIT!" Emmett yelled over Carlisle. "Alice said…the human is alive."

"Of course, he is!" I snapped at him, outraged.

"How in the hell….when we bite…the human turns into a vampire or dies!" he shouted, narrowing his eyes at me again.

"I never bite! I haven't bitten anyone in decades!" I shouted back.

"And how do you drink?" he asked sarcastically. "You stick a straw in his jugular?"

"EMMETT!" Esme and Rosalie shouted scandalized, at the same time.

"What?" he asked sheepishly.

"He has a point. How do you do it?" Carlisle asked me, confused.

"I … you know… cut a bit of skin with my nail…and then drink…" I explained and was once again grateful for being a vampire. I was sure my face would have caught fire by now.

Everyone laughed at me. "That's very ingenious," Jasper noted.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I always hate myself when I kill someone so I came up with this," I explained.

"And we return to my previous question," Carlisle said lightly. "Have you thought of another lifestyle?"

"Like what? We can't drink anything else. Can we?" I asked, suddenly confused. He knew more than I did.

"Unfortunately, blood is the only option, only sustenance. But what I am trying to tell you is that you don't have to even drink human blood," he said, emphasizing the word human.

"What else could I…?" I trailed off.

"Animals."

"Animals?" I echoed him. "Like Louis de Pointe du Luc?"

"Louis who?" a chorus of voices asked me. Only Carlisle chuckled again.

"Exactly. Only he found it gross," he whispered to me, still smiling.

"Who is this Louis guy?" Emmett asked confused.

I knew them for, what? Not even an hour…and I wanted the earth to swallow me whole. Again.

"She's talking about the fictional character," Rosalie explained him.

"Not so fictional," Carlisle and I said at the same time.

"Is there something you haven't told me?" Esme asked him, while everyone else was looking at us shocked.

"He exists," I found myself saying. "He just had to lie about a couple of things in the interview."

"The whole interview is fictional!" Jasper groaned, rolling his eyes.

"It's not!" I insisted. "I met him a while back… He told the author everything."

"I want to believe it but-"

"We're here to convince Bella to join us not to talk about Louis!" Carlisle said loudly, over everyone else's murmurs.

"You feed from rats?" I wondered, not even trying to conceal my disgust.

"Animals in general, especially deer. It's very sweet."

"Ummm I don't know…" I said unsure.

"Do you like what you are doing?"

"NO! But I cannot stop!" I told him.

"Of course, you can!" Esme told me softly.

"No, I can't! You don't understand! I drink only from Edward because I CAN'T drink from anyone else. Does that make sense? I feel sick when I try to drink from someone else."

They watched me with varying sizes of unhinged mouths. Yeah, I always knew there was something wrong with me.

"I've heard about this. His blood is the best you have smelt or tasted," Carlisle said, nodding.

"Yes. He is everything."

"He is your singer," he explained. I knew that.

"I didn't know you were familiar with the term," I told him.

"Emmett met his singer a few years ago."

I turned to Emmett and he was sporting a huge grin. "Best thing I ever tasted."

I turned my eyes to Rosalie, wondering if she was that person. Alice stated laughing out of nowhere.

"Sorry, but she has a vivid imagination," she apologized.

"I was just…"

"No, Rose isn't his singer. They were happily married when it happened and she forgave him."

"Reluctantly," the Beauty Queen supplied and kissed Emmett's cheek.

"Then…what happened with the singer?" I asked confused.

"I drained her," he told me stiffly.

"What?" I shouted surprised, my eyes widening.

"I don't know how that boy is still alive," Jasper joined our conversation. "There is a pull between them. It's magnetic. I admire you, Bella."

"I'm… uhh…flatted," I whispered.

"Jasper's the last to join our family and it's still hard for him to adapt," Carlisle explained kindly.

"Oh…I see."

"How do you stop?" Carlisle asked me, curiosity glistening in his eyes.

"Umm I just do," I said embarrassed. I wasn't about to tell him that Edward's reactions snap me out of it. "And sometimes he stops me himself."

"It sounds like you need a lot of strength. Wait! HE stops you?" he asked, astonished.

I nodded meekly. "It's his favorite extracurricular activity. To watch me when I feed from him." My voice dropped so low as I finished the sentence that I barely heard myself.

"Does he have a death wish?" Alice broke the silence that had fallen.

"He is just fascinated with vampires," I whispered, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"When can I meet him? That takes some gut, to watch a vampire feed from you! I've found my best friend forever!" Emmett said loudly, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm not so sure about this…"

"You can talk to him, and if he wants to meet us, we aren't saying no," Carlisle told me softly.

As I was nodding, my phone started ringing. "Excuse me," I murmured and went outside, not that it made a difference, but it gave me a sense of privacy.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked before I could greet him.

"Hello to you, too. I'm still alive, if only after a fashion," I told him, giggling at my own joke.

"Don't scare me! Have you looked at the clock?"

"Why do you sound like my father?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's nearly one AM!" he groaned.

"And why are you awake?" I teased.

"Um…there's uhh…I'm sort of lost in the woods," he blurted out.

"You're what?" I yelled.

"I think I heard you. Not just in the phone, outside too," he laughed.

"What happened to going to Jacob? Where are you? What do you see around you?" I asked panicked, ready to go after him.

"Jake?" he asked surprised. "Ahh yes, I never made it – long story. What do I see around me? Is that a trick question, Bella? I see trees and stars….and oh, Sherlock, they stole our tent!" he shouted then started laughing at the joke he was implying. I knew the reference from Doyle's Sherlock Holmes stories, but I couldn't find it funny. Not then.

"I'm serious. Can you stay where you are? I'm coming after you. Are you deep in the woods?"

"I was at your house when I decided to try and find my way to you."

"Definitely dropped on the head when you were a baby," I muttered. "Or probably the muffins caused some sort of problem with your brain."

"Don't talk about food. I'm hungry! Are you…close by? I think I heard a wolf."

Oh, joy! "Wolf?" I echoed him and speed up. What kind of wolf?

"Yes, I shouldn't have left your house," he mumbled.

I stopped deep in the woods and used my nose to find him. He was nearby. "Your Mom knows you are safely at home, right?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Don't mention this to her when she comes home, please."

An owl hooted and he whimpered in the phone. I could see him now, leaning against a tree.

"I'm here. Can you see me?"

"YES!" he yelled and snapped the phone shut, breaking into a run to me and hugging me.

"Careful, Edward," I warned him. He was too exuberant for his own good.

"Can't I be happy to see you?" he protested.

"Of course, silly boy. Just be careful, I don't want to hurt you."

"What happened there? Were they good to you?" he asked hurriedly, taking my cheeks in his warm palms.

"Yes. They told me about another way to live," I told him. "A way I won't hurt you again. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock joke is here.
> 
> Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson went on a camping trip. After a good meal and a bottle of red, they lay down for the night and went to sleep.
> 
> Some hours later Holmes woke up, nudged his faithful friend and said, "Watson, I want you to look up at the sky and tell me what you see." Watson said, "I see millions and millions of stars." Sherlock said, "And what does that tell you?"
> 
> After a minute or so of pondering Watson said, "Astronomically, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets. Astrologically, I observe that Saturn is in Leo. Horologically, I deduce that the time is approximately a quarter past three in the morning. Theologically, I can see that God is all powerful and that we are small and insignificant. Metereologically, I suspect that we will have a beautiful day today. What does it tell you?"
> 
> Holmes was silent for about 30 seconds and said, "Watson, you idiot! Someone has stolen our tent!"


	16. Ruby and Jade

**Chapter 16: Ruby and Jade**

**EPOV**

She took my hand and we started walking to her house.

"So why didn't you make it to Jake?"

I gulped and prayed she wouldn't kill me. I knew how much she loved her car.

"Edward?"

"You see… I've never driven in the forest…."

"Oh, you got lost!" she observed and rubbed her thumb over my knuckles.

"Actually…" I glanced at her, gauging her expression and mood. "I sort of…wrecked your car."

"What did you just say?" she shouted, whirling around. "You had an accident?"

"You could call it that. I was nervous, and scared for you and suddenly, there was a tree right there. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Are you okay? Were you hurt at all?" she asked urgently, inspecting my face, arms, lifting my shirt to peer at my chest.

"I'm okay. But the car…"

"Fuck the car!" she snarled and crushed me to her chest. That was the first time she cursed in anger. "I should have never made you leave the house," she murmured as she squeezed me in her arms.

"So you're not upset?"

"Edward, you're more important than steel on wheels," Bella said softly and kissed my lips. "I leave you for a few minutes alone and you manage to get in trouble!"

"Don't you know it? My middle name is 'Trouble,'" I joked.

We started walking to her house again, and Bella kept shooting me worried glances.

"Honestly, I'm fine! I'm just sorry about your car." I looked down at my feet.

"Should we go to the hospital, just to make sure?" Bella asked, squeezing my hand.

"No."

"But I'm worried. What if-"

"I was so worried about _you_! I couldn't even see where I was going! How many others are there?" I asked, changing the subject.

"They're six."

I stumbled over my feet. "Are you insane, Bella? What if they had hurt you?"

"Something told me they wouldn't. You were Pro-Cullen when they were inside my house."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Are you scared, now?" she teased me.

"Me? No!" I looked at her, amused. "I love vampires – have you forgotten that?"

Bella giggled and stopped at her door. "They want to meet you, but only if you're comfortable. Do you?"

My eyes lit up and I felt my smile growing. "Let's go!"

"Not now, Edward! Aren't you tired? It's so early or late, however you want to put it."

I yawned involuntarily and shrugged. She eyed me for a second, smiling.

"Are you opposed to being carried home? I want you to sleep in your bed not on my crappy couch."

I bit my lip. We were here, after all, and in the morning, we could get to the others more quickly if we stayed here. The decision was made.

"I love your crappy couch!" I declared with a big smile.

"If you complain one more time that your back aches or wonder why you woke up on the floor, I swear to you…" she trailed off, frowning.

"Yes?" I prompted her.

"I'd do something, okay?"

"Make it some other fruit flavor next time." I winked.

When she realized what I implied, her eyes widened comically and she sputtered, something I had never seen her doing.

"Is little Bella speechless?" I teased.

"You better run. Fast," she hissed, her red eyes twinkling in the moon's light.

"Now, I'm scared," I said passively.

When she took a step toward me, curling her lip around her teeth and snarling, my eyes widened. She wanted to play? I felt for the door handle and quickly slid inside, slamming the door closed. I turned around, smiling triumphantly, only to find Bella in front of me, watching me intensely.

"How did you… ?" I was at a loss.

She started laughing hard. "Luckily for me, the window was open. Get to bed! Or couch, whatever. You need to sleep."

"But I'm not tried."

"Edward, in the morning, you'll pay for not sleeping. Come on." She took my hand and dragged me to the couch.

The playing cards were still spread there as we had left them.

"What did they want? You said…they told you something. Something about not hurting me."

"Make yourself comfortable on the couch and I'll tell you," she whispered.

I quickly took my shirt off and looked at my pants, glad I wasn't wearing jeans today. I could sleep in the sweatpants or, in my boxers. I glanced at Bella, contemplating the idea.

"You better keep the pants on. It's cold at night, you know."

I didn't put the t-shirt back and laid on the couch. "So?"

She knelt next to me and rested her back on the coffee table, her knees pressed in the couch.

"They told me something I wanted to know, something I've been searching for years. Remember when I told you how I wanted to exist without hurting you at all? They told me how."

I smiled and reached for her hand. She took it and traced my palm with her fingers, sighing softly.

"Their eyes are yellow because they feed from animals. I had thought of that option once or twice…but I never thought beyond feeding on rodents."

"Like in Anne Rice's books?"

"Exactly, but Louis didn't like that." She grinned.

"Of course, he didn't! Who'd eat a rat?" I scowled.

"Anyway, Carlisle, their leader, told me about deer and other animals I could kill. I won't hurt you again. I am so happy!"

"But can you?"

"I think so. I mean…I did it in Port Angeles…"

"Bella, we both know how repulsed you were. You told me." I looked at her and saw her eyes dropping. I didn't want to make her think that she was weak, but wasn't she unable to stop feeding from me.

"I will try to do this. Next time, they go hunting…I'll go with them," she murmured. She kept talking, but drowsiness won out soon, her voice humming to me in the background.

"BAD IDEA!" I heard someone shout, but didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't think I could have opened them even if I wanted; I was so tired.

"Just stop it," I heard Bella hissing. "If Edward wakes up, you're dead!"

"But I already am, Ruby," a taunting voice answered.

"STOP that, will you?"

"Nope. Ruby, Ruby, Ruby! You know, there's a song called _Ruby_ by the Killers. How fittin-"

"Emmett, I swear, I'll face Rosalie's wrath without blinking, but you won't leave my house with all your limbs attached to your body if you don't shut up!" Angry Bella. I wanted to see that. I just had to make my eye lids cooperate.

"First of all, you don't need to blink, Ruby. Secondly, you can take off anything you want, just don't touch my cock."

There was a commotion and a loud crash then another. I finally pried my eyes open, just it time to see a huge guy on top of my little Bella. Her hands were on his face, from what I could see, she was trying to claw his eyes out as he straddled her, pinning her to the ground.

"HEY!" I yelled and jumped on his back since he was so close to me.

"What do we have here? Did the human wake up?" He slung me in his arms, grinning at me.

I kicked my feet in the air, wishing I could escape him. I blushed as he started cooing at me. With my hand on his face, I tried to push him away.

"Put him down! Emmett, I swear to you, I'm not joking! I'll present to Rosalie with your ashes!"

"Ouch, Ruby."

Emmett looked at me, grinning, his yellow eyes looked out of place somehow. I had grown used to Bella's red ones. I loved her red eyes.

"Oh, look, we can call him Jade."

I frowned and Bella let out a sigh of frustration.

"Ruby and Jade," Emmett declared, putting me down next to Bella who immediately wrapped her arms around me. He beamed at us like a proud parent.

"Don't mind him, he's a huge buffoon," she whispered to me, kissing my cheek.

"Now, can we go? He's awake!" Emmett asked impatiently.

"He has to eat, idiot!"

"We can find something at our house. We have to keep up pretense," Emmett said, narrowing his eyes at Bella.

"What? Expired food? I don't think so."

"I'll take him to McDonald's if you want."

"That's only marginally better! And Forks doesn't have one!" Bella shot back, annoyed.

"The diner, then."

"We have food here!"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?" I shouted, stepping between them. "I'm right here," I hissed.

"Oh, he's so adorable. Hurry up and eat," Emmett said impatiently.

I glanced at Bella, hoping she realized I had other needs too, not only hunger. I had to use the bathroom, to brush my teeth, change my clothes… It was a bad idea to stay here overnight after all.

"We'll meet you at your house in half an hour, buffoon," Bella told him seriously, taking my hand and started walking to the door.

"You can call me Buffy. I love her! There's no shame in that name," he shouted after us.

"I'm gonna run. You should keep your eyes closed," Bella told me.

I didn't like the idea of Bella carrying me, but I had to deal with it. And she was going to run! I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face in her soft hair. I felt the air whooshing around us, in my hair, against my face, but I didn't move my head from her hair.

"You can let go," Bella said softly, dropping me to the ground.

To my surprise, we were in the bathroom, at my home. "That was…nice." I smiled to her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love running. We can go the same way to their house."

"You bet! And this time, I'm looking around."

She shook her head at me, amused. "Hurry up, I'm sure that idiot will come here after us."

I laughed at her annoyed face.

"Argh! He came around five AM, demanding we go to his house. I kept explaining to him that you needed sleep," Bella muttered, getting angry.

"He's a weird guy," I commented, sticking my toothbrush in my mouth.

"I preferred when he called me Brownie," she mumbled, sitting on the closed toilet seat.

"As the food?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled by the toothbrush.

Bella looked confused at me.

"You know, the dessert? Brownies?" I hinted, looking through the mirror at her.

"No…"

I sighed and rinsed my mouth, spitting a few times. "They're quite good."

"I think you're hungry," Bella declared.

"That's possible." The second I finished talking, my stomach agreed with me, making a horribly embarrassing noise. I smiled when Bella started giggling.

After I was done in the bathroom and dressed for the day, I wolfed down a bowl of cereal with milk.

"Why is he calling you Ruby?" I asked, between bites.

"My eyes are red. And I'm sure you know why he called you Jade."

"Should we return the favor and call him Topaz?"

Bella whirled around from her spot near the sink, watching out the window. "Now, that's a great idea! You're so smart!"

"I have my moments." I shrugged, feeling my ears turning crimson.

"Are you done?" Bella asked when I dumped my bowl in the sink.

"Yep. Let's go!"

"Are you sure you want me to run? You just ate," she said, concerned.

"Don't worry about me."

"If you feel sick, you better stop me before you throw up on me."

"I won't!" I hissed, embarrassed.

I locked the door and she turned around. "Hop on my back, it will be easier. Keep your eyes closed and stop me if you feel nauseous. _Please_."

"Will do."

I climbed onto her small back, feeling very out of place staying there. I was aware of my weight, but I knew she was tougher than me, tougher than a weight lifter. Once she made sure I was securely holding onto her, she took off. I didn't close my eyes, loving the scenery that flew by. My stomach disagreed with me, turning round and round.

"Bella," I moaned, trying to breathe though my mouth.

She came to a halt and put me down. "We're here. How are you?" She turned and her eyes widened. "You're so pale. I told you it wasn't a good idea."

I swallowed, hoping the food would stay in my stomach. I tried to focus on the white house in front of me, but it didn't work. My gag reflex kicked in and I turned away from Bella right in time for my cereal to make a reappearance. I felt her cold hand on the back of my neck, rubbing softly. I felt stupid for insisting on running after just eating.

"Is he alright?" I heard a velvety voice asking from nearby.

"He's just paying for his stubborn nature," Bella responded, her voice laced with disappointment.

"Here. It's some water. It will help," the kind voice told me. I grasped the bottle of water and rinsed my mouth, then drank a bit.

When I had the courage to raise my eyes, I saw a man around my height, with blond hair and yellow eyes, smiling at me. He wasn't older than twenty-five.

"Do you feel better?"

"I guess. Sorry about…" I glanced down, my face burning.

"It's alright," he told me understandingly. "Drink more water, it will help you hydrate."

I uncapped the bottle and drank some more, promising to myself to always listen to other people when I was told something.

Then Emmett came out of the house. I cringed, waiting for his snide remark.

"Jade and Ruby! Our most awaited guests!" he boomed so loudly, I was sure my ears were bleeding, which was a bad thing around vampires. "What's up with you, Jade? You look a little pale."

"Emmett, leave the boy alone. He's just motion sick." I started to like this blond vampire. "I'm Carlisle Cullen," he introduced himself to me.

"Edward Masen. Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, call me Carlisle."

"Aw, poor little human," Emmett cooed.

I glared at him, throwing my bottle to his head. I felt bad the next second. What had gotten into me? Mom taught me better than to hit strangers, _especially_ vampires.

Emmett's yellow eyes turned so big, they resembled golden coins then he started laughing loudly, water dripping from his left side of head as the bottle had shattered on impact.

"I knew you were funny! We're going to have so much fun together!" He wrapped his heavy arm around my shoulders, letting probably all his weight on them.

I sagged my shoulders and winced when the joints popped.

"Don't hurt him, you moron!" Bella yelled and snatched me from him.

Suddenly, I felt like a puppet on strings. Emmett dragged me back to him, never lifting his arm and Bella pulled at my hands, glaring at Emmett. They seemed to calm down when Jasper, the guy from yesterday, came out of the house.

He just stood near the door, looking at us, but I felt calm and Emmett dropped his hand.

Bella stepped closer, touching my face, asking without words if I was okay. I nodded, swallowing and looking around.

It was the first time I realized I was surrounded by vampires. Three female vampires had come out of the house; one of them I recognized as Alice. I was looking around, trying to understand why I wasn't scared or running the other way. I felt comfortable here. Even though Emmett deserved a good kick in his ass. Maybe I'd get Bella do it, later.

The silence was broken by a pearly laugh from tiny Alice. We locked eyes and I seemed to have some sort of connection with her. As weird as that may sound. She grinned, clapping her hands and rushed to me, hugging me so tight I thought I'd suffocate.

"You're an amazing guy, you know that?" she asked, releasing me.

"I…uhh, thanks," I whispered, embarrassed.

"And you smell delicious."

There was a small growl from Bella that I both heard and felt since she was so close to me. I peered down at her and kissed her head. I loved how protective she was of me.

"Edward, this is my family," Carlisle explained, waving a pale hand to the vampires around us. "Esme, my wife." He took the hand of the woman with caramel colored hair and smiled. "Rosalie is Emmett's wife." He looked at the only other female vampire. She was quite tall, like a model, with shiny blonde hair and big yellow eyes that made me wonder if they had been blue in her human life. She had great features, a beautiful woman, but she paled in comparison with my Bella. Just from my first glance, I could read her. She looked like a vain person, concerned about her looks more than her brains, and I hated to think of that. I knew it was bad of me to associate a blonde female with a stupid one. "And you've met my other children. Emmett, Alice and Jasper," Carlisle finished. I was still looking at Rosalie. Her eyes were throwing daggers at me. I think she wanted to make me look away first, but that wasn't going to happen. I seemed to be an ace at staring contests without knowing.

"Rosalie," I heard Emmett saying softly. I had no idea he could talk like that. "What are you doing, babe?"

Then the blonde vampire smiled brilliantly at me, her eyes twinkling. "He didn't even blink!" she remarked in a melodic voice. "It's very nice to meet you, Edward." That's when I did blink, breaking the spell. She was bi-polar. A second ago, she was glaring at me and now she was smiling and complimenting me.

"What was that?" Bella asked curiously, squeezing my hand.

I wasn't sure if she asked me or her, but I didn't answer. I had no answer.

"He can hold his own, and he's the first human I've met that knew of our nature and didn't run the other way," Rosalie explained. She sounded astonished.

"That's Edward," Bella answered. I could tell she was jealous from her voice. I hadn't meant to offend her, and I was sure if I told her that she was beautiful, I'd worsen the situation, so I kept my mouth shut.

"It's very nice to meet you, dear boy. You're so brave!" Esme told me, smiling.

I smiled back, lowering my eyes to the ground. Who would have thought I'd live to see the day when my dream came true? I'd always been fascinated by vampires, and now, I could see them close by and be with one. I looked at Bella who was obviously uncomfortable.

Emmett blurted, "What do you do for fun?"

Everyone turned to Emmett who shrugged and kept looking at me. My mind went to the gutter, of course, and I felt my blush extending to my neck as I tried to avoid eye contact. He started laughing loudly and came toward us, smirking.

"Really? You're doing Ruby?"

Bella hissed and jumped in front of me. Emmett stopped walking and frowned.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" he demanded, apparently unable to approach us.

Bella maintained her crouched position in front of me, hissing. I couldn't help but look at her ass. Angry Bella, crouching in front of me, protecting me…it was too much for my hormonal teenage body.

When Emmett was able to advance, he didn't notice, too busy watching me. Then I realized, everyone was watching me. I didn't look, but I knew that my whole body was red as a boiled lobster. They could smell my arousal.

Would the earth open if I focused on it hard enough? I needed a hole to hide in from them. Minutes passed, during which I continued to wish the ground would open. I eventually found the courage to raise my eyes. Everyone besides Emmett had scattered. Bella was a few feet away with Carlisle, deep in conversation. The others were probably inside the house.

"What?" I asked, self-conscious as Emmett kept watching me with a weird expression on his face.

He came next to me. "How is it possible?"

"I think you know that," I mumbled.

"I know the mechanics, Jade. But how is it possible? She's a vampire!"

"Practice makes perfect," I replied, without blushing.

I glanced at Bella, just in time to see her looking at me and offering me a shy smile, then returning her attention to Carlisle.


	17. Accidents

**Chapter 17: Accidents**

**BPOV**

Edward looked like he was really one of us. He didn't seem to mind that everyone around him was a vampire. He was concentrating on playing chess with Alice – or just staring at the board.

Once he learned more about her ability, he started questioning her about all kind of things, and they became tight friends. That was unexpected.

He raised his hand again, and when Alice grinned, his hand fell to his side, scowling. This was never going to end. There were only three pieces moved in over half an hour.

"This is nothing. You should see when we play chess," Jasper said, chuckling, from next to me.

"I'm sure Alice wins at everything," I said, amused.

"Not everything, Ruby!" Emmett boasted from the other side of the room, flexing his muscled arms and winking. "I'm the best at arm-wrestling."

"YES!" Alice shouted, her eyes meeting mine. It had been a fleeting thought to challenge him to a match.

"Freaky pixie," I muttered under my breath and was rewarded with her laugh.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, eyes still focused on the board. He moved his knight. "HA!" He smirked at Alice then turned to me. "So?"

He was adorable. Alice was gaping at the board then turned her angry glare to me.

"You distracted me, Bella!"

"Sorry." I didn't feel that sorry.

"I'll tell Emmett what you want," Alice threatened me.

I shrugged. I'd do it. Anything to kill the boredom.

"Ruby, careful what you wish! And if you're thinking of something kinky then you have to know that I love Rosie."

I rolled my eyes. "You think you're so great at arm-wresting?"

"I _know_ I am, Ruby!" he boasted, smirking at me.

"Let's see!" I snapped and advanced to the table in the corner of the room.

"NOO! NOO!" Alice shouted so loud I thought I'd become deaf for a second. "It will break. Esme loves it – it's an antique," she explained in a hurried voice.

"Thank you, dear," came Esme's reply for the floor above.

"Outside it is, Ruby!" Emmett boomed and slung his arm around my shoulders, steering me outside.

As we knelt next to a boulder, everyone joined us. I eyed Edward, amused. He wasn't leaving a chess game until it was finished. I must be more interesting than that and he was probably getting bored of staring at the chessboard while Alice blocked his moves.

"You ain't got a chance in hell!" Emmett told me, grinning.

"I beg to differ," I replied, putting my hand in position on the boulder.

"My Emmett is strong. You're just a girl." Rosalie decided to talk from her spot on the steps.

I scowled and flexed my fingers, fixating Emmett with my eyes. His eyes widened, as if realizing something.

"Scared?" I teased.

"This really isn't fair. Just a question before we start."

"You're stalling, but ask away," I indicated.

"When's the last time you fed?" His eyes went behind me, probably meeting Edward's.

"A week ago," I replied calmly.

"Hmm, this might work, after all." Now, he was talking to himself. "On three."

"If I win, you aren't allowed to make fun of me or Edward and you will stop with the horrid nicknames!" I requested.

" _When_ I win, it will get worse!" He grinned and took my hand in his. So confident.

I hadn't used my full force on anything in a very long time. It was a nice change to feel my muscles pulling, stretching against my skin.

"One," I whispered.

"Two," he continued, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Three," we said together.

He pushed at my hand, but it seemed glued to its spot. Emmett hissed under his breath and kept pushing, nothing happening. I grinned, realizing why he was interested in my last feed. I was obviously stronger than him. Drinking human blood had made me stronger than him.

"I'm truly sorry, Topaz," I taunted him, just flexing my wrist and easily slamming his hand to the boulder. A part of the stone groaned under our weight and fell to the grass.

There was a loud whoop from behind me and the next second, Edward was next to me, hugging me.

"I knew it!" he shouted in my ear. "I'm gonna be a rich man!"

"You bet on me?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Uhh, you know…I had faith in you," he stumbled over his words.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Emmett shouted. "What did you call me, Ruby?"

"Firstly, I won. You aren't allowed to call me that. Secondly, it was Edward's idea."

When Emmett turned on him, Edward waved nervously, giving him a small smile.

"You have an explanation to give me, human."

"Ouch! That was a low blow," Alice muttered from a few feet away.

I tried to conceal my laughter as Edward cowered into me.

"You know…you started it!" Edward said in a shrill voice, filled with tension. "And I thought we should return the favor."

Emmett's jaw clenched and he stepped closer. Couldn't Edward see that the fool was just playing around? Apparently, he didn't because he pressed his back to my chest and whimpered.

"You have ten seconds to say sorry or you _will_ be sorry," Emmett warned Edward.

When I saw Edward crouching to the ground, I thought something had happened, but before anyone could react – which was weird because we were all vampires – Edward threw the fallen piece of rock at Emmett. It pulverized into a shower of dust on contact with Emmett's head.

The first to break the silence was Rosalie. She was laughing loudly and in an un-girly manner. "I think you found your match, babe," she told Emmett who was still dusting stone bits from his hair. What was it with Edward and throwing stuff at Emmett?

When I saw him, stalking to where we stood, I stepped in front of Edward, unsure if he was still joking or not.

"You're good, kid! I have to hand it to you!" He nodded. "What about a match?"

"No way!" I snapped. "He's human, unless you missed it somehow," I sneered.

"I'll be _gentle_. And why don't you let him decide?"

Edward bit his lip, eyeing Emmett then he turned to Alice. "Will I be okay?" he whispered.

She looked like she was lost in thoughts for a second then nodded. "Everything is okay, just don't speak."

"I can do that," Edward said and took my previous spot on the ground.

Was I the only one seeing something bad happening? Emmett was a huge, strong vampire and Edward was…well, he was only human.

"What's the bet, little human?"

"You'll lay off my back."

"It will get worse." Emmett smirked.

"Don't you have some other line?" Edward observed, taking his adversary's hand.

"I'm just telling you the truth," Emmett answered. "Three."

"Two," Edward snapped, tightening his eyes.

"One," Emmett added. "Keep in mind that I'm using an ounce of my force."

"No need to boast. You don't have any force. A girl beat you!" Edward taunted.

What was he doing? Alice had told him to keep his mouth shut!

Emmett pushed his hand against Edward's, slapping it to the rock. Three things happened.

Alice screeched.

Edward howled in pain.

And I could _almost_ feel his pain.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Edward!" Emmett shouted, panicked.

Carlisle rushed to Edward's side, inspecting his hand as I sat on his other side, thinking of ways to kill Emmett and make it look like an accident. I should have been upset with Edward, but then again he was only human and every human loved a good challenge. So I was mad at Emmett. He knew better.

"Let's go to the hospital. I was hoping to start on Monday, but I should have known I wasn't going to stay away for long."

"Starting what?" Edward asked, through clenched teeth.

"I'm a doctor. Oh, don't look so shocked. I'm the best of them at tolerating human blood."

I was staring in shock at Carlisle. I couldn't believe it. If only I'd known there was some other way… I would have never hurt so many innocent people. But if I had been aware of that, would I have met Edward? I had conflicted feelings about my diet.

"Are you joining us?" Carlisle asked softly.

I nodded and took Edward's good hand in mine, following Carlisle to their garage. He led us to a black Mercedes and I sat in the backseat with Edward. As we drove away, I heard Esme screaming at Emmett.

"Does it hurt badly?" I asked, curious and worried at the same time.

"Yeah. I had my arm broken once when I was little, but I don't remember," Edward answered, biting on his lip.

"On a scale of one to ten. How bad is it?" Carlisle asked from the front, looking at Edward through the rear view mirror.

"Eleven."

He pressed the acceleration as I kept kissing Edward's left side of face, whispering soothing words to him. Carlisle was muttering under his breath about Emmett and not knowing when to stop.

"My insurance is at home," Edward groaned when we reached the hospital.

"Don't worry," Carlisle reassured him.

Every head turned to him as he walked inside. Some were staring at me, too. I didn't care. I was used to being stared at.

"Wait here for a second." We nodded and he disappeared around the corner.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Edward hissed annoyed when a guy had stopped walking, only to gawk at me.

"Shh," I whispered, turning his head to me. "Don't mind them. I don't."

"But it's annoying! You're mine." He winced as his squeezed my hand.

"Be careful. You're already hurt."

Carlisle returned before Edward could hurt himself further by fighting with the idiot in the middle of the hallway.

We spent the next few hours in the hospital, x-raying his wrist, then his arm when Edward mentioned his elbow hurting, and in the end, Carlisle put his whole arm in plaster after making sure he didn't need surgery or anything else.

"This is the best way to start summer vacation," Edward grumbled as Carlisle finished with his arm.

"Wait until you tell your parents!" I reminded him.

"Oh no! Mom's gonna kill me!"

"Remember what you said when they left?" I asked, giggling. He shook his head, frowning. "'What trouble could two teenagers get in?' Lots, is the answer." I grinned at him.

"Oh yeah, I was betting on a quiet few days with you. Look how that turned out!" Edward chuckled. "Could you kick Emmett's ass for me? Pretty please?" he asked, jumping off the bed.

"Anything. I'd hurt him worse if I knew Rosalie won't hurt you."

Carlisle shook his head at me, but it was too late. The damage was done. Edward frowned deeply.

"Why would she do that?"

"I'm driving you back home. I don't want to stay here on my day off." Carlisle offered.

Edward didn't seem to hear. "Why would she turn on me if you hurt Emmett?"

"Later," I whispered.

"Later? You always say later when it's something about your nature!"

He stomped after Carlisle. After a look in the rear view mirror and a few muted words from me, he drove us to Edward's house. I waved to him as he left and turned to Edward who was glaring at me.

I took him to the couch and we sat on opposite ends. It was a first, in that. I was worried of this conversation. I never wanted it to come.

"Is it because Emmett and Rosalie are mates? Like us? You fight like animals? Mate for mate?"

I should have been hurt by his blunt words, but they were so true I couldn't even meet his eyes.

"Are you my mate, Bella?" He sounded impatient and exasperated.

"I guess," I whispered.

"You guess? What the hell does that mean?" he roared, his green eyes turning a shade darker.

"I don't want to think that way." _It will hurt too much when you will start aging,_ I finished in my head.

"Mates are for life. Forever. Always. For eternity, in your case," he said stubbornly. _Damn your perceptiveness, Edward!_

"There…" I closed my mouth, not wanting to lie. I put my hands over my face, wondering what I should tell him. How much?

"The solution is pretty easy," he continued calmly. Too calmly.

I didn't attempt to answer.

"I have to be like you." That's when I started panicking. Still I hoped we would never have this conversation. "Why are you shaking your head?" I hadn't realized I was doing it. I understood what humans referred to when they talked about out of body experiences. I was having an out of body experience.

"Bella? Don't you want me by your side forever?" Edward asked quietly, surprised and shocked. Hurt.

"I do," I answered before I could stop the words. What was happening to me? I could filter my words better than this!

"That's hard to believe! Am I just a toy? Once you finish high school, are you going to leave? To move on to another human that you'll become addicted to? Is this only a charade so you'd keep yourself fed and entertained?"

His words stung me, being like a dagger to my dead heart.

"Why aren't you answering? Is it true? Was Leah right the whole time?" he shouted, touching my shoulder. "Bella, I'm talking to you!"

I lowered my hands and saw his red-rimmed green eyes watching me, conflicted.

"This was a mistake. I never knew it would go this far," I whispered. I reached for his good hand, but he snatched it back.

"I'm a mistake? Is loving me, toying with me, a mistake?"

"No! I never thought it would go this far. I can't stop myself. You are right. I am addicted to you. I can't live without you and I won't. I am not going to…" I lowered my eyes. "I would have to leave, but I will always be around. You'll go to college. We could attend the same one. Then…get a job somewhere else. We'd have to move constantly, sadly."

"Let me guess?" he asked sarcastically. "I'll be a human the whole while?"

"Of course!" I told him, shocked.

"Of course!" he mocked, slamming his hand on the couch.

"You can't want this life!"

"Why don't you let me choose what I want, Bella? Why haven't we talked about his before? Do you think I'm some kind of idiot? Have you forgotten that I love everything about vampires?" He seemed on a roll and I couldn't stop him. After glaring at me for a few seconds, breathing hard, his heart slamming in his chest, Edward raised and started pacing. After walking to the window and back three times, he stopped in front of me. I had never seen him so angry. "How do I become a vampire?"

"Edward…"

"How do I become a _fucking_ vampire?" He stomped his foot down with every word.

"You have to be… Edward, this is ridiculous!"

When he stormed out of the room and snatched the front door open, I knew I had to stop him. I ran after him and caught his hand.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, annoyed.

"Going back to them. Maybe one of them thinks enough of me to answer the question. It's not so complicated that it shouldn't have a simple answer."

"Don't do this."

"You really don't want me to be like you?" he whispered, looking at his feet. I could smell the salty tears and my heart clenched.

"I want you by my side. Forever. I don't want you hurt, that's all." I didn't want to tell him the process, not just about how he could change into a vampire, but about the life that came with that, the responsibilities.

"Then tell me, Bella! Tell me everything! Stop hiding stuff! Was it two days ago when you promised to stop hiding things? Are you going back on your word? Or was that another game?"

"I can't tell you," I whispered. "I just can't."

The moment was broken by his cell phone ringing. Edward groaned loudly. "This conversation isn't over," he snapped, shaking his phone at me then opening it.

As he talked on the phone, I went inside the house, gathering my thoughts. I had to tell him something. I didn't know much about it, either. Peter hadn't told me enough. All I could remember was the pain –the excruciating, blinding, iron white pain. I wished that part had remained with the foggy human memories. No such luck.

Too late when I realized I couldn't hear Edward outside. I rushed to the front door and saw his car gone. I was losing my touch. Closing the door behind me, I took off after him, along the road. He didn't turn at his usual spot but a few feet away. He spun the car and kept driving through the forest. How did he know the way? If Alice had something to do with this… I ran faster than his car and stopped in their driveway just as Edward arrived there. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Holy shit," he muttered under his breath.

I nodded solemnly. I snatched his door open and took him out. "Are you insane? You are hurt and you drove!"

"Bella, look…"

"Oh, now you're reserved. You sound a little hoarse! Screamed too much?" I hissed at him. "Get back inside the car!"

"You're not my mother!"

"CHILDREN!" I felt my shoulders sag as Esme's motherly voice came from behind us. I should have known someone would come out of the house. "Why don't we take this inside?"

"Go inside. They will explain to you everything you want to know. Then – after processing everything – come to me," I told him, upset. Turning on my heels, I ran to my little house.

Was it possible for my dead heart to break? I had tried to keep him away from the truth of my nature, as much as I could, but now there was no going back. I slid against the closed door and hugged my knees. What were they going to tell him? Would he be scared once they were done? Would he still want to become like me?

I closed my eyes, allowing myself to for the first time to imagine a perfect future with Edward by my side. I hadn't dared think of him as a vampire so far. I had never turned anyone and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop. I was sure that for turning someone, I had to drink more than I was used to and it was going to be even more difficult to stop. But the image before my eyes left me hopeful and aching all over. A happy vampire Edward walking through the forest with me.

 _But at what price?_ A sane part of my brain countered.

He'd have to give up his life, his friends, his _parents_. I couldn't do this to him. I knew how deprived this life was. I knew what being a newborn was like. I knew how much it hurt to transform into a vampire. I never wanted him to go through that. Never.

If I had a say in this, he'd always stay human, but I knew that his decision mattered. Without asking, I knew what his decision was, and that scared me to no end.


	18. The truth

**Chapter 18: The truth**

**EPOV**

My heart was pounding in my ears, trying to take everything in. Carlisle had been kind enough to explain me what I wanted.

There was only one question. _Did I love Bella enough to go through all that hell to be with her for an eternity?_

The answer was simple. _Yes_.

"Carl…" I swallowed and cleared my throat. "You said that Esme was dying, Rosalie was dying, Emmett was dying…do I have to be dying?" I asked, feeling my ears turn red.

I'd make sure to wrap my car around a tree or accidentally fall out my window or something.

"The last one won't work!" Alice said from the doorway of Carlisle's office, appearing out of nowhere. "You'd be long dead before anyone found you."

I blinked, surprised, still taking it in that she could see the future. She came to stand next to me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I wasn't dyin-"

"ALICE!" Carlisle said scandalized.

"Tell me," I whispered, turning my attention to her.

After she glanced at her father figure, she turned to me. "I certainly wasn't dying, Edward. Someone named James changed me. I don't remember anything else. The room was dark and there was so much pain…"

"James?" I interrupted her. That was the name of the vampire Bella, Jake and Leah had killed. "You don't remember him, do you?"

"No. Why?"

I shrugged. "There was a guy named James…around here a while ago…"

"A vampire?" Carlisle asked, worried.

I nodded. "He was with a female. They're dead."

"How? Bella is only one!"

"Ummm…" I had realized they were the vampires Jake had told me about, but could I talk to them about the wolves?

"Who helped her?" Carlisle asked me.

"You know…there are…some… werewolves in La Push," I broke off, feeling my hands sweat. "They are my friends and they helped her."

"You are telling me that werewolves allied with a vampire to destroy other vampires?" Alice asked in a shrill voice, in my left ear.

I winced, fighting the urge to stick my finger in my ear. "Pretty much."

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured, just as the door of the office opened to reveal two shocked vampires. Jasper and Emmett.

"And they didn't turn on her?" Emmett shouted.

"Of course not! I would have killed them if they did! And I had already had that conversation with Leah."

"Leah…as in, a girl?" Carlisle asked me, his golden eyes wide.

"Yeah," I hiss. It sounded more like a 'Duh' to my ears.

After covering that matter, he told me more about the process of changing, the first years of being a newborn, about mates, about vampire love.

Only when I saw the sun setting, did I realize how late it was. I had to go to Bella and talk with her. Alice decided to escort me so I wouldn't get lost again.

"You'll have to think about this. Discuss it with Bella, first."

I scowled. "If she'd only cooperate…"

"Edward, she wants this, trust me. She's just apprehensive about it all. I'm sure she hates to see you hurt." She smiled at me and looked at the door of the cottage, sighing. "I'll leave you here."

"Thanks," I whispered. I decided to enter without knocking. We were well past formalities. The door didn't seem to cooperate.

"Hold on," Bella said softly from the other side. Had she locked herself in there?

The door opened after a few seconds and I stepped inside.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," she whispered back and came to me, hugging me tightly. "I love you."

It wasn't often when she expressed her feelings, but it always felt like my heart would beat out of my chest when I heard the words.

I wrapped my arms around her small frame and pressed my cheek to the top of her head. "I love you more than anything. I'd do anything for you," I stated, hoping she'd understand where I was headed with the discussion.

"Anything?" she asked, quietly.

"Anything," I insisted.

"Then think twice before you make a rush decision. Think about your parents. Think about your friends. Think _a lot_ before making this life changing decision." Bella gazed up at me. "Please, think, Edward."

"I thought a lot and…I want you." My voice wavered and I hated it. I had to find a good lie for my parents so I wouldn't feel so guilty.

"Let's wait a little while, and see if you change your mind."

"I _can't_ change my mind! I never thought I'd find this – what we have! Mom always told me that true love is so…rare. Yet, I didn't even have to try hard to find it. You were right here and you are everything I've ever wanted, Bella." I looked down at her, wishing she saw the truth of my words in my eyes.

"You've said that before. Every dream come true, I think your words were," she acknowledged.

I grinned. "That's partly true. Vampire stuff aside-" I said, chuckling "-I love you for who you are." That's when I started using cliché words. Bella seemed to realize what was coming because her lips pulled up. "I love how smart you are; I can hold a nice conversation with you. I love when you smile. You have different smiles for different things and I love each and every one. There's one when you talk to our friends, one when you are trying to be polite even if the situation annoys you, one when you know what I'm about to say – whether in annoyance or anticipation – one when you just look at me, lost in thought, one when I tell you how much I love, one-"

"I get it, Edward. I have many smiles," she interrupted, giggling. "When we find our partners, it's for life. We love forever. Loving as much as I love you is life altering." She cupped my cheeks and brought my head down, kissing me soundly. "Did they explain you?"

"Yes. Carlisle was very patient and then Alice joined…"

Bella stroked my cheeks, gazing up at me. "Do you think you can wait another year?"

"Why?" I moaned, pressing my forehead against her cool one.

"For your parents. Please, Edward. You can tell them you're going to college or something."

"Sounds good," I agreed. I couldn't wait for next summer to come, suddenly. "It feels like an eternity," I admitted after a second.

"Feels like that to you, huh?" Bella giggled, and I realized how stupid I must have sounded. "You see time in another light than I do. Tomorrow is so far away for you, while it feels like next minute for me."

I grinned and ducked my head, pressing my lips to her cold ones. I could never get tired of kissing her, of touching her.

My phone ringing interrupted our kiss. Was it Alice again? She crept me out earlier when she had called. I should have known it would be easy for her to find my number, but still.

"Hello?" I answered. When I heard who was on the other line, I was glad I hadn't answered the way I initially thought. If it had been Alice, I would have told her to leave me alone because I was busy, kissing Bella.

"Hello, Edward. Are you being good?" Mom asked.

Bella was biting her lip and watching my injured hand.

"Ehh, I guess…" I answered, unsure.

"What happened? I thought you wouldn't get into trouble."

"I didn't! I swear! It was… We made new friends today," I told her, wondering what to tell her about the Cullens. When Mom didn't say anything, I felt obliged to explain what had happened.

"I thought you learned your lesson when you fell from the tree!" Mom snapped, making me cringe.

Bella gasped, her eyes wide. I waved my hand in dismay at her then put it back to my ear since it was the phone holding hand.

"Mom," I groaned. "We were having fun. It happens, really."

"Should I come home? No, don't answer that. I'm coming home tonight."

"No! Please, enjoy your time in Chicago. Are you having fun?"

"Surprisingly, yes. I thought it was going to be boring, but the party was a _ball_ , it was quite nice. And tomorrow we have tickets for opera."

"Wonderful. See? You can't leave," I told her, smirking.

"You caught me, but if you need me, call me and I'll be home."

"Seriously, Mom. I told you, Dr. Cullen is very good and besides, I have Bella." I winked and earned a scowl from my girlfriend.

"That poor girl! I don't know how she still puts up with you after everything!" Mom moaned. I could imagine her shaking her head.

"I don't know either," Bella muttered on a mock tragic tone.

"Hey!" I hissed and nudged her with my elbow. "She seems to agree with you," I muttered, sulkily.

Mom laughed. "Did you eat today? You teenagers tend to forget to eat!"

"Oh…I did," I lied, just realizing how hungry I was. Besides the cereal that hadn't remained there for long, I hadn't had anything to eat.

"Good. I have to go, your father needs help. Good night."

"Night, Mom," I said and hung up.

Bella was watching me with her mouth hanging open, pure fright in her eyes. "I forgot to feed you again!"

"Oh, shut up! I should have realized this…but I was distracted," I whispered.

"Still, I feel like a failure. I should be taking care of you and look what happened!"

We walked back to the Cullens' house and took my car, going home. Bella insisted to cook something for me, thinking I was bored of the food Mom had left. I kept insisting it wasn't necessary but she sent me to TV.

After some time, she came back with sausages and mashed potatoes. They tasted amazing.

"Mhmm, how do you know to cook so well?" I asked, chewing on a piece of sausage.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess from the smell of it, although everything smells horrible to me. I've spent quite some time around you to see what kind of food you like."

"Have you… Did you spy?" I asked, amused.

"Yes." I wasn't expecting her to admit it. "Every morning after feeding from you, I'd linger and watch your Mom cooking."

"Do you still do it?"

"I'm usually still in your room when she starts the breakfast."

I nodded, and focused on my food.

"Can you tell me about…when you became…like this?" I asked, apprehensive to start this topic. We were curled on my bed and I was waiting for the painkiller to kick in.

Bella sighed and raised her head, to watch me. "I don't remember much, really. I was going home and it was raining and I wished I hadn't left at all the house. I knew someone was following me, but I thought it was just some other idiot like me, leaving the house on such a rain. It turned out it was Peter." She smiled softly. "When he dragged me into the dark alley, I thought of the worst. I was nineteen, but it wasn't like nowadays. It was shameful for the girl not to be a virgin when she married. I remember my father looking for a boy for me and I had never liked any of them. So when Peter slammed me against the wall, I started begging him not to hurt me. I was willing to give him the money I had on me. Anything but that."

"He wanted something much more precious than some flesh," I whispered. "He took your life."

"I'm glad we agree on that point. Are you sure you want your life taken?"

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, I'd do anything for you. That includes dying."

She cupped my cheek and leaned closer, kissing me softly. "I remember seeing his shiny white teeth in the night and the thought crept inside my mind, but I denied it as soon as it had formed. Vampires didn't exist. His red eyes told me another story, thought. There was a sharp pain against the side of my neck and I remember crying when he raised me in his arms. I was still afraid he'd rape me when I should have been scared of what I was slowly becoming."

"Did he… I mean… you know?" I mumbled, afraid to voice my thoughts.

"No, he didn't. He had Charlotte and he wouldn't cheat on her. I woke up in a barn, in the hay with the sun shining above me. I don't know what scared me the most. My torn clothes or my shiny skin."

"Whoa! Don't skip like that!" I complained. "Tell me about the transformation."

"Edward." She shook her head at me. "It was painful. I can't describe it in words. It was like I was on fire, but worse. I don't ever want you to be in such pain. Do you understand my reluctance at you joining my kind?" Bella asked, stroking my hair.

"Carlisle told me about it and I don't care. A few days of pain to an eternity with you? I'd take the pain without blinking," I admitted.

"You don't have to be brave."

"This isn't bravery, Bella!" I shouted, getting annoyed. "What happened next?" I asked, stirring us away from a fight.

"After or before I was screaming my lungs out in panic?" she asked, humor glinting in her eyes.

"Start with before," I teased.

"Well, I inspected my arms and legs. There wasn't a piece of hair left on me besides my head, my skin, my flesh, were hard, toned, my hair was shiny and as I said, I was sparkling like a diamond. When I let everything settle in, I started screaming. I was at the door of the barn when Charlotte appeared in the doorway. I had no idea who she was, but she was sparkling just like me. It took me a second to understand what I was. You know the rest."

"I'm sure you were entertaining to watch," I murmured, playing with a stray of her hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Peter told me something like that. I'm sure I made his day when I woke up."

"Where was Charlotte? You said she stopped him?"

"Yeah, she was there in the alley, but I didn't see her. I was focused only on Peter – I told you."

Next morning, I woke up to pounding in the front door. I turned on my side, wishing whoever was there would go away or for Bella to answer or a miracle to happen.

It wasn't my lucky day.

Firstly, I had rolled on my injured hand.

Secondly, the person outside kept knocking.

Thirdly, Bella wasn't around.

I swung my legs out of the bed and stumped my way down the stairs to open the door.

"What?" I shouted.

I came face to face with Sue and a yummy smelling container. _Shit_. I felt like a jerk.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you up, Edward. You were sleeping," she whispered, realization vivid in her eyes.

"Uhhh." I scratched the back of my hand, aware of my current state of undressing and rumpling. "Sorry," I said softly, not meeting her eyes. "Mom mentioned… I'm really sorry, Sue."

"It's all right, darling. It's my fault I came so early. What happened to your arm?" she asked, worried.

"Broke it." I shrugged and stepped aside so she could come inside.

"Was it the tree again?"

"A boulder," I answered, smiling. "Thank you for this." I nodded to the food.

"It wasn't trouble."

"Thank you, but I could really survive on my own for a few days. Besides, I have Bella. She made me dinner." It was more like midnight snack, but whatever.

"Oh, I didn't think…" She stopped talking.

"I know. I didn't think she could cook until last night." All I had known was that she could bake some yummy muffins.

She giggled and handed me the container. "Well, I'll let you go back to sleep. If you need anything…"

"I know your phone number."

"Good. Have a nice day, Edward." She patted my cheek and turned to the door.

"Bye, Sue!" I called after her then closed the door. "Great!" I grumbled, and went to the kitchen, depositing the box on the counter. The clock caught my attention and I saw it was ten. I hated painkillers, they made unaware of my surroundings. _And where was Bella?_

As I was debating what to do, there was yet another knock on the door. I trudged there and opened it to see Emmett grinning down at me. _Fabulous_.

"What is it?" I asked, turning back to the kitchen.

"What happened to you, Jade? Looking rumpled. Had a rough night?"

I snapped my teeth together, trying to talk myself out of hurting him because I would be the one ending up hurt.

"My arm hurt. I couldn't sleep well," I snapped, lying, and opened the box. There was omelet. I didn't bother with a plate, just grabbed a fork and delved in the delicious breakfast. "Where's Bella?"

"Oh, that's why I'm here, actually," he said, as if just remembering that. _Idiot_. "She's home, fighting with my Rosie about her car. Rosie decided to help her repair it and Bella wasn't very…cooperative?" he asked, smirking. "How can you eat that?" he huffed, suddenly, making me choke on my bite.

"It's delicious?" It sounded like a question even to me. "I think we agreed on you stopping to use that horrid nickname!" I snapped, just realizing how he greeted me, once I could breathe again.

"Right, sorry. Plans for today?"

"To stay away from you," I muttered under my breath. When he laughed loudly, I realized my mistake. "I'm going to wash."

"Another reason I'm here!" Emmett said from behind me, following me up the stairs. "Carlisle instructed me to assist you in your shower. It's a 'don't talk, don't tell' thing."

"You mean 'don't ask, don't tell'?"

He shrugged. "Should I wash your back?"

"Bite me!" I snapped and slammed the bathroom door behind me. I could do it alone!

Emmett laughed from the other side of the door, waiting for me to need his help. To my utter embarrassment, I needed his help even _before_ stepping inside the tub. "Oh, Topaz?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

He appeared in the bathroom, grinning. "Yes, Jade?"

"A little help?" I pointed to my boxers, my face as red as a tomato.

"I'm not into that sort of thing, Jade," he scolded me. He was serious!

"I can't take them off! I need both hands and you made sure I'd have just one for a month!" I snapped at him.

"Oh, why didn't you say that?" I was naked and in the tub before I realized what happened. He was wrapping a plastic bag over my cast and I was grateful. "Do you need anything else?"

I bit my lip and thought about it. I could hurt myself. Badly.

"Oh, turn around," Emmett sighed in annoyance and started washing me. He was a little too rough.

"Hey! Do you want to snap every bone in my body?" I groaned, when he rubbed a soapy heavy hand over my back.

"Sorry about that. I'll be gentle, Jade."

I felt my insides twist and wished Bella was here to do this. When his hands went lower, close to my ass, I jumped, startled, and shouted.

"Keep your hands to yourself!"

"I'm only washing you!" he defended himself.

"I can wash myself there. Alone!" I grumbled and snatched the soap from his hands. I felt like something creepy was crawling on me as he soaped my legs. I made quick work of my chest, ass and genitals. "Just my arm left," I announced him.

"And hair, or you don't wash it?"

"Not now," I said hurriedly, wishing to be done with the torture.

He rinsed the soap off my body and I breathed a sigh of relief when he shut the water. There was a towel around me as he put me in the center of the bathroom, drying me. Once he was done, he wrapped it around my mid section and stirred me out the room.

"Wait! I have to brush my teeth!" I groaned and turned to the sink.

Once I was done, we went down the hall to my room.

"Accident?" he asked, amused.

"Sorry?" I asked back, trying my best to stop blushing.

"The door? Was it an accident?"

"Oh…Shit! The door!" I shouted, remembering how Bella went through it and we ended up in the hallway, while having sex. Having sex with a vampire had its downsides, like destroying stuff. How would I replace that door?

"What have you done to her to throw you out the door? Through the door," he corrected himself.

I busied myself, finding clothes for the day, wanting to burrow my head in the closet.

"Oh, I see!" he said loudly. "It was like that…"

"What?" I inquired, confused.

He smiled knowingly. "She's a vampire, isn't she? It common to destroy stuff while in the throes of passion. Rosie and I smashed a few houses along the decades."

"Smashed…houses?" I asked, in a slightly hysteric tone.

"Don't be such a baby! I thought you wanted to be like us."

"Yeah, of course," I told him, gripping my clothes to my chest. "But…houses? I mean, what could you possibly….?"

"You'd like to know, huh?"

"Actually, I'd rather skip," I muttered. "Help me with those, will you?" I nodded to my clothes.

"I could help you with the door," Emmett told me after helping me get dressed.

I shrugged and slumped on my bed.

"Don't sit there! Help me!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes but helped him.

That's what we were trying to do when the front door slammed to the wall, making me jump and nearly hammer my leg.

"You wouldn't believe what happened!" Jacob shouted, thumping up the stairs.

Emmett's eyes widened and I swallowed thickly, wondering if it was wise to have them close. Jake stopped when he saw my company.

"Oh, you already know."

"What?" I asked, squirming when Emmett glared at me. I wondered briefly if it would hurt him if I hit him with the hammer.

"They're back. Sam just talked with their leader… Interesting how you became friends so quickly."

"We're not friends!" I defended, raising my hammer in a threatening manner when Emmett opened his mouth.

"What happened to your arm?" Jake asked, shocked.

"Arm wrestling. Guess who won?" Emmett boasted. This time, I couldn't help myself and I really hit him with the hammer. "OW!" he shouted, glaring at me. _It hurt him! Yeees!_

"He broke your arm?" Jake asked, incredulously.

I was still grinning like an idiot, hammer in hand, when Emmett stood and looked down at Jake. "Yeah, got a problem with that? I apologized."

"I should have listened to Alice," I quipped up, my smile vanishing. "And can you guys…not fight?"

We were already having difficulty in repairing the door. Maybe a new door would be wiser, but with what money? How would I explain it?

'Oh, the door…you see, it was adrenaline rush!' Yeah, right! No one would believe me.


	19. Surprises

**Chapter 19: Surprises**

**BPOV**

"If you destroy it even further…" I growled, hovering.

"It's wrecked! I'm just trying to see if I can salvage something, anything. You'll need a new front."

"You mean, a new car," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just a new radiator, protection bar, paint – that is going to be tricky – and headlights," Rosalie ticked off the parts that needed to be replaced for my car.

I was grateful Edward was alive and everything, but it still hurt me to see my car damaged so badly. It was like my baby and now, it was in O.R. or something.

"Are you sure, you'll make it work?" I asked Rosalie, wriggling a greasy cloth in my hands.

"YES!" she shouted, coming out from under my car. "Get the hell out of here and let me work!"

I bristled and turned on my heels, slamming the garage door behind me. Such a bitch. I found Esme at the kitchen table, writing a list, and decided to leave her to her problems.

"Wait a second, my dear," she said softly, catching my wrist. "I'm trying to figure out what your friend eats. I thought it would be nice, when we invite him over again, to offer him something. It might make him feel comfortable."

I gaped at her, but recovered quickly. "He's not really picky." I shrugged.

"Pasta sound good?"

"Pasta sounds excellent." I nodded, enthusiastically, knowing he loved Italian. "With tomato sauce."

She nodded, scribbling. I kept listing things Edward liked to eat and her paper was soon filled on both sides. It looked like they were planning to adopt him.

Emmett appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, grinning at me. What had he done, now? He was supposed to be with Edward!

"I think you should restrain your human. Perhaps shackles? You should consider it," he told me, off-handedly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Or a mental institute. Yeah, that would work better," he added, talking to himself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my confusion growing.

"His friend dropped by. We had been trying to repair the door." Here, he wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I did my best to look unaffected by the news. "Suddenly, he hits me with the hammer!" he exclaimed, shock written all over his face.

"Hammer? What friend?"

"Jake, I think it's his name. And seriously? To hit a vampire with a hammer? It hurt! Did his mother drop him on his head as a baby?" he continued, absently, rubbing his knee.

 _Good aim, Edward._ I was proud of him. "I had no idea that a hammer would hurt us, but you deserved it. As for the other part, I've been wondering about that a lot, lately."

We chuckled until Esme scolded us. Emmett already felt like the big brother I'd always wanted.

"I'm going to see if he's okay," I whispered.

"I don't think you are allowed there. He went to La Push. Told me to pass the info along or he'd come back with the hammer."

I laughed, doubling over. Actually, I could hear everyone in the house laughing. The image of Edward running after Emmett with a hammer in his hand flashed through my mind. Hilarious.

"He's found your Achilles heel!" I giggled.

"Someone had to put you in your place!" Rosalie's voice came from the garage.

"You put me in my place, alright, babe!" he told her, making his way there.

She greeted him at the door, wrench in hand. "Yes, baby, but who thought that you'd be scared of a _human_?" she cooed.

"I'm not scared of a human, Rosie! Just…you know that it hurt? He has quite enough force for a boy his age," he complained, walking her back to the garage.

I looked at Esme and we shared a smile. Although, I wished Edward had called me and told me personally of his plans, I was glad he made time for his other friends.

I found my way up the stairs to Alice's room, and soon, I was in the middle of her bed while she showed me her wardrobe. She was one of those friendly types of girls that you can't hate even if you want to. I could see myself being best friends with her, and of course, once she saw that, I was tackled down.

"Oh, and this…" she sighed dreamily, stroking the silky fabric. "I wore it at Rosalie's fifth wedding." She kept showing me her clothes.

"How many times did they get married?" I groaned, exasperated.

"Seven," Alice answered, promptly, just as Rose's voice answered from the garage. "And counting."

I laughed and shook my head. _Marriage_ …I never thought of that.

"Are you….?" I trailed off, watching her small frame disappear in the closet.

"Yes! Jasper and I married the night we met! Or maybe it was the next day?" Her head poked out of the closet, looking contemplatively then she shrugged. "We talked a lot when we met," she said, disappearing back between her clothes.

"It hadn't occurred to me that we could marry and… you know…" I found myself saying.

"It works the same way, only we don't do it in a church."

"Of course." I nodded. "Where did you…?"

Jasper appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, smiling. "Vegas."

"Sorry?"

"We got married in Vegas. Elvis was alive then, such a pity…" Jasper chuckled.

I laughed, momentarily unable to stop.

"And I'd marry you again if Elvis would be there," Alice whispered, rushing to him. "Without even knowing this Elvis madness was coming, he sang me Elvis songs that night," she told me, smiling, dreamily.

After a few hours, I decided to go to Edward, thinking he had made it back. I was mistaken. So I sat on the front step, waiting.

When a small red car pulled up in front of the house, I knew he had decided to come back. He exchanged pleasantries with Jacob, who conspicuously waved to me without Edward noticing. I nodded, looking amused as Edward fumbled with the house keys, blissfully unaware of me. I was right in front of him! How unobservant could he be?

Jacob pulled away, leaving us alone. Only when Edward approached the front step, he saw me, stopping in his tracks.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, his heart beating erratically. "Bella."

"Hello, Edward. How are you?" I asked conversationally.

"Ehh…well, I guess. Are you waiting for a long time?"

"You can say that. Lucky I'm not human, huh?"

"Sorry. I just… I only wanted to visit only, but Sue kept me for lunch, and then I helped Seth repair a radio…"

"Of course, since you started the day repairing stuff," I said proudly and stood.

"Oh, he told you." His ears turned red.

"Of course, he did! Pity. I would have loved to see you running after him with a hammer." I couldn't keep a straight face anymore and started laughing loudly. Edward joined me in my laughter.

"We decided on a new door. Tomorrow."

I nodded, humming. "How is your arm?"

"Good. Bella, there's something I have to tell you and you'll hate me," he blurted out.

"I don't think that's possible." I couldn't gauge his expression. He looked somewhat ashamed. I had no idea what to expect. "Edward, is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh no…but it may be."

"What happened?" I asked, wanting to make it better.

He gulped. "Tomorrow…"

"Your parents are coming back."

"Besides that!" he groaned. "I didn't want to tell you because you'd have made a big thing out of it!"

"That they're coming back? We can do that condom-balloon thing if you want," I told him amused. He didn't even crack a smile. This was serious.

"Umm tomorrowissortofmybirthday."

I blinked, thankfully catching his tangled words. Birthday? Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Say something," he said softly, looking at his feet. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you, but I hate parties and…I don't need anything…"

"It's okay," I whispered. "You should have told me, though."

"I sort of forgot about it, too." He chuckled. "Sue and Leah asked if I wanted a cake and it fell into place. I told them I don't need one. I'm lucky my parents don't arrive until later in the day."

"Are you sure about not wanting a cake?" I asked, surprised. Humans loved cake.

"There won't be a need. I mean, I'm the only one eating."

"That's not true," I countered. At his surprised expression, I explained myself. "You can invite your friends from La Push. I won't say no. What about Ben and Angela?"

"You started doing it," he moaned. "That, right there, is why I hate parties! I want it to be just the two of us. No one else, so I won't have to share you."

"That's selfish," I giggled.

"I'm a selfish person." He shrugged, noncommittally.

"Come here, selfish boy," I whispered, taking his hand and dragging him to me. I hugged him tightly. "We don't have to party if you don't want. I just thought people liked birthdays."

"Not me," Edward muttered in my ear. "Argh, it's so inconvenient," he moaned quietly, after a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"My arm…I wish I could move it."

"You can always resort to the hammer." I winked and pulled him inside the house.

He skipped dinner since he had eaten his fill in La Push. We stayed at TV and watched some silly shows until he yawned and dropped his head on my shoulder.

"Promise me, you'll be here in the morning. Please," he begged.

"Okay. Did something go wrong this morning?" I asked, anxiously.

"Something? Everything!" he groaned, dramatically. "The baboon came to wash me and it was embarrassing as hell. Then he started joking about the door, but what happened in the bathroom was…" Edward shuddered. "Please, keep him away."

"Of course." I smiled and kissed his forehead.

Next morning, Edward insisted to visit the Cullens. I loved them since they were so good and willing to help me and everything, but I was still wary about having Edward around Emmett.

After helping him through his morning routine, I took him to the kitchen, anxious to show him my insignificant present. While he had slept, I baked him raspberry muffins. I had arranged five of them with a candle in one on a plate with a glass of milk near.

I kept a strong grip on his hand as I pulled him inside the kitchen.

"This is utterly ridiculous. Can I open my eyes?"

"Now, you can," I whispered, stepping aside.

I watched his green eyes widen as he took in the sight in front of him. His mouth opened but nothing came out, then suddenly, he turned to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me to him. I moved willingly in his embrace.

"Thank you. It means a lot," Edward murmured.

"Happy birthday," I whispered in his shirt.

He titled my head and grinned wolfishly. "I love you so much." His lips descended on mine in a deep, meaningful kiss before he started eating.

"I love you more," I replied, watching him eat.

After breakfast, I drove us to the Cullens. All the way there, he talked with his mother on the phone. She was really upset for not being around. I had even learnt how old he was now. Since we were going to be seniors in September, I thought he was eighteen so I hadn't even raised the subject, but as I heard her saying something about seventeen, I glanced at Edward, who was studiously ignoring me, blushing. His mother chided him for not telling her about his arm and having to hear about that from Sue. He promised her that the new neighbor was a doctor and he was well taken care of; that seemed to calm her a bit.

"…sure, promise," Edward mumbled, rolling his eyes at me. "Yes, I will. Bye." He closed the phone and sighed heavily just as I pulled up in front of the white house.

"Let's go," I said, stepping out of the car.

As Edward rounded the hood of the car, I could hear movement from inside the house as if they were running around. That was weird. I took his hand and led him to the door.

The door opened just as I was about to knock. My eyes widened when I saw the pink paper hat on Alice's head.

"Shit," Edward groaned, squeezing my hand.

"Alice! What is this?" I hissed under my breath, making sure she was the only one to hear.

She winked. "Happy birthday, Edward!" she shrieked and hugged him. "Come in, we hav-"

"No way! I don't need this."

"Of course you do. You're seventeen only once," she insisted and tugged him inside.

 _Why didn't I know how old my boyfriend was?_ I walked in after them and by the time I made it to the living room, Edward was on the couch with a Superman paper hat on his head and a huge scowl on his lips.

"Alice, is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes! Don't be a party-pooper! He likes it!"

"I hate it!" Edward said, from the couch.

She ignored him and brought a gift. I started to hate her visions. Before she could reach him, I pulled on her arm, dragging her away.

"He doesn't want this! I didn't even think you'd do this. Please, stop it. He just wanted to spend the day normally," I whispered, glaring at her yellow eyes.

"But, Bella, we haven't celebrated anyone's birthday in years!"

"So what? Wait until someone in YOUR family has a birthday and do it!"

"Aw, don't be like this," she moaned.

I became aware of eyes staring at me, and when I turned my head, I saw Esme looking quite disappointed. What had Alice done? I glanced at Edward who was trying to push Emmett away and his huge box – the one that had been at Alice.

"I thought he'd like it. You really should open that, soon," Alice said softly, gesturing to the box.

"I don't want to," Edward muttered, stubbornly.

Only when the box moved on its own did I hear the small heartbeat. It was something alive. I gasped, looking at Alice, shocked.

"You should probably open it," I told Edward. From what I could see there were no holes in the box and the animal could be suffering.

"Not you too, Bella!" he moaned.

"Trust me. Open it." I picked the box and put it on his lap.

As he fumbled with the bow, I heard a soft mewl and turned my glare to Alice who smirked. _Did they buy him a cat?_ I thought in disbelief.

"Holy shit!" Edward exclaimed when he had the top of the box off. "It's alive!"

"Of course it is!" Alice huffed.

"Well, it's very…" Edward looked up, to Alice. "It's very nice of you," he whispered, returning his eyes to the inside of the box.

"You had a cat when you were little. I thought you missed it." She shrugged.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

Alice only grinned in response.

"I saw a picture on your desk." Emmett shrugged.

I stepped closer, peeking inside the box.

The cutest kitten I had ever seen was nestled there, looking up at Edward with a curious expression. It was so small and beautiful. The fur was orange with small dark red stripes, while the tummy and muzzle were white and the eyes a beautiful light blue-green.

It rose on the back legs and attempted to get out, mewing loudly. It was a boy.

"You should take him in your hand," Emmett whispered from behind me. "I think he's sick of being in the box."

Edward bit his lip and glanced at me then took the kitten from behind the neck and deposited him on his lap. He stayed there quietly for a few seconds, looking around with his beautiful eyes, then turned to Edward, regarding him. I had never watched a cat, but this one was super cute. He folded himself on Edward's thigh and closed his eyes.

"He likes you!" Alice squealed.

"Thank you. I appreciate this. I love it." Edward smiled in Alice's direction, moving a finger over the kitten's back.

"I chose him. Alice told me to go and buy one," Emmett said proudly. "He was quite scared of me in the beginning but then he realized I won't hurt him."

"Oh!" Edward gasped. "It's an animal." He hovered a protective hand over the kitten as he looked at Emmett.

"Don't be silly! We won't hurt him! Besides, we like big game." Emmett winked.

"Have you thought of a name?" Esme asked Edward, narrowing her eyes at Emmett.

"Not really. It's still a shock," Edward mumbled.

"Ginger," I said at the same time as Emmett. He scowled at me.

"Sounds good." Edward shrugged. "I'll think of something else, though."

The kitten raised his head and blinked at Edward, rubbing his head on Edward's stomach.

Carlisle entered the room, smiling. "I see they introduced you to your birthday present. Happy birthday, by the way," he said softly.

"Thanks," Edward answered, grinning.

"Can I have a word with you?" Carlisle looked at me. I nodded and followed him to what looked like his study.

"Bella, do you want to take this step and try our lifestyle?" he asked seriously, sitting in his chair.

"Yes, I told you. I don't want to hurt Edward."

"This weekend, we're going hunting. Do you want to accompany us?"

"Of course." I nodded vigorously.

"Good. I'll let you know before we head out next time. Now, go to the birthday boy," he told me, smiling.

"Are they always like this?" I asked curiously. "Emmett and Alice," I clarified when Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"You'll get used to them."

I giggled and let myself out of the room. When I arrived in the sitting room, Edward had the kitten on his cast arm, playing with him. He saw me coming and grinned.

"Come here, Bella. He's so cute."

"I'm sure he is cute," I told him, sitting next to him on the couch. "So, does he have a name yet?"

"I was thinking of Blinkie. He blinks a lot," Edward whispered. "But I like Ginger, too."

"It's your cat, honey. Choose whatever you want." I shrugged.

He leaned into me, kissing me slowly. "I think I like my birthday," he murmured against my lips. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he jumped as if burned. "Ow."

"What happened?" I asked, worried. That's when I saw it _and_ smelled it.

"He… I… Uhhh, I'll just you know…go?" Edward said hurriedly, rushing outside the house.

"What did you do, Ruby?" Emmett asked curiously from the doorway.

"I didn't do anything," I said, perplexed. Then I saw the kitten looking innocently at me. He had scratched Edward. "Why did you hurt him?" I groaned and scooped him up.

He mewed and moved his little paw over my jaw, probably trying to scratch me, too.

"I'll go see if he's okay. I'm sure he was more worried about you," I told Emmett, knowing Edward well enough to realize why he fled.

When I closed the front door behind me, I saw Carlisle, crouched near the passenger door of the car, trying to calm Edward's panic attack.

"Hey, are you hurt?" I asked, stepping closer.

"It's just a scratch. He was worried about us," Carlisle told me.

Edward chuckled. "Sorry, but I had no idea what else to do."

"If it makes you feel better…I could still smell you from the house," I whispered, giggling. He eyed me surprised then sighed in defeat. I dropped the cat on his lap. "Do you want to head home?"

"Is here a meeting?" Jasper asked, from behind us. "We had an errand to run. Happy birthday."

Edward only nodded to him.

"Lucky, you just came," Carlisle told him, patting his shoulder. "Can you calm him down?"

"But you weren't…I'm sure that you didn't feel well when he scratched me," Edward mumbled, looking at Carlisle.

We managed to convince Edward to return inside. It turned out that Jasper and Rosalie had gone to buy a cake, which made Edward groan. He was an unhealthy shade of red as the Cullens decided to sing for him, and as he bent to blow the candles, his eyes squeezed shut, probably wishing to never have a birthday party again. He opened his green eyes and they settled on me.

His intense stare made me realize what his wish was and I couldn't help a tremor run through me. I smiled and reached up to kiss him. He hugged me and returned the kiss, fervently.

"Bring the popcorn, we have free porn," Emmett boomed, making us separate.

I saw both Rose and Esme hitting him from different sides, as Edward looked down, continuing to blush.


	20. Fun in the summertime

**Chapter 20: Fun in the summertime**

**EPOV**

I was arranging the box for Ginger, the name that had eventually stuck, while Emmett and Jasper put my new door in place. I was shocked to see that they had bought me a cat and even more shocked when I left their house and Alice rushed after me with a dozen bags, explaining that they were for the kitten.

"We're done!" Jasper announced.

"Thanks, guys," I told them, leaving Ginger in the box and going to them. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Emmett patted my back slowly. "We'll just go. See you."

"Okay. Bye." I walked them downstairs. Once I closed the door after them, I realized that there were only a few hours left until my parents arrived home.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me, appearing from the living room, looking anxiously at me.

"I guess." I shrugged.

An hour later, I was atop the counter, eating cake and bouncing my legs nervously. Every time I heard a car, I whipped my head around and watched out the window.

"I think you really miss them," Bella announced from the chair.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? When's the last time you were apart?"

"Ehh, never?" I asked, grinning.

"They never left you behind?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course not! Usually Dad went alone to those things, and if Mom had to tag along, I was there, too," I answered truthfully. "Maybe they decided to leave me home alone knowing you were here with me."

"And I was a horrible nanny. You got hurt."

"Are you serious? A _nanny_? What do I look like? Five?" I huffed, putting the plate in the sink.

"When you act like that…" Bella said slowly.

I opened my mouth to retort something when I saw and heard the kitten in the doorway, mewling and looking at me.

"How did you get here?" I asked, confused.

"It's a living being. He walked," Bella explained, poking her tongue out when I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Interesting," I mused after picking up Ginger. "You're not alive and you're walking."

"Edward!" she gasped, her eyes widening.

"What?" I shrugged, hugging the cat to my chest. That's when I looked at Bella's eyes. "Shouldn't you put some eye contacts in or something?" I questioned.

"I completely forgot." When I started laughing, she groaned. "Okay, I didn't really forget. I have some in your room," she whispered and rushed upstairs.

I peeked at the small cat in my arms and he looked up at me with those huge, blue eyes. "Are you hungry?" I cooed, stroking my finger over his little head.

"NO!" Bella shouted from upstairs.

I looked at the cat and he blinked at me. It took me a second to realize Bella had answered my question and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I was talking to the cat!" I announced to her, turning to the fridge in search of milk.

Bella appeared next to me, scaring the crap out of me. She caught the carton, but the cat wasn't so lucky, or he _was_ since he had nine lives, now eight. He meowed loudly, rubbing his head to my legs.

"Sorry, jeez," I muttered and picked him up again. "Don't do that!" I hissed to Bella.

"I can see you love him more than me, which is pretty disturbing. He is a cat and well, a HE!"

"I still love you, but I think he's hungry," I mentioned, eyeing the cat.

"You should heat that milk."

We were sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching Ginger lap up the milk when the doorbell rang.

I went to answer and had enough time to crack the door open before Mom enveloped me in her arms, hugging me tightly and kissing every inch of my face. Her eyes fell on my arm and she took a step back. "Oh, honey! You have to tell me everything. How did you manage to hurt yourself so badly?"

"Mom, it's fine. Really. Just arm wrestling, I told you."

"I hope you had a happy birthday, even though we weren't here," she said softly, rubbing her lipstick off my cheek.

"Yeah. It was nice," I answered, shrugging and glancing to Bella. To my shock, Dad was hugging her, whispering to her something that made her giggle. "Hey, stop molesting my girl!"

He looked up at me, eyes twinkling and started laughing. Thankfully, he also released Bella. "Your mother was monopolizing you, so I said hello to your lovely girlfriend." He clapped my back, grinning. "No groping, I promise," he whispered in my ear.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted him, smiling. I had missed his wit.

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Was my gift useful?"

I felt my face catching fire as I averted my gaze. I cleared my throat a few times, unsure what to answer. He just laughed and picked the luggage.

"Oh! Uhh, our neighbors…" I started saying. "They sort of…they…" I bit my lip, wondering what the best way to approach the situation was. When Mom raised an eyebrow at me, curiously, I just blurted it out. "They bought me a cat."

As if summoned, Ginger appeared between my feet and just like that, Mom forgot all about me.

"Oh, aren't you a cutie!" she stared cooing to the cat, petting him and I was sure that the world could have come to an end, and she wouldn't have noticed. Our previous cat, Mr. Nosy, had been hers and he had died when I was about four. I still remembered him and missed him, but Mom was the huge cat lover in the family.

"It's a he," Bella whispered, being the only one to actually pay attention to what Mom was babbling. "His name is Ginger."

For some odd reason, she turned red and exchanged a look with Dad, who was grinning so large I feared for his face. I really didn't want to know. Not ever.

I shuddered and helped Dad with their baggage.

"So did you have fun while we were gone?" he asked, as we walked inside their room.

"Yeah, lots!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

He laughed and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. After finding out about their 'activities', I was reluctant to sit there, but I did nonetheless.

"Like using my early birthday gift for you?"

I choked on my spit. "Is that what it was?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, your mother left me in charge of that and knowing we'd be gone…" He winked at me and I turned red. "Of course, when I told her what I did, she went to the flight attendant demanding a parachute."

"Ha ha! You're really funny."

"You don't believe me? Ask her! You should thank me for putting so many miles between us before I told her," he said smugly.

I looked down, picking at invisible lints on my jeans. I couldn't believe he had told Mom about the condoms. And to think we wanted to use them as balloons! But the way Bella decided to use them was much more pleasant.

"From the shit eating-grin on your face, I take it you enjoyed them."

"DAD!" I shouted, embarrassed.

"What, son? It's nothing I haven't done. It's not like you just popped out – no pun intended."

I felt my face catching fire. I could hear Bella's laughter from downstairs and I wanted to die.

"So what else interesting happened while we were gone?" Dad asked, smirking.

"I don't know…I met the neighbors…I broke my arm…I got a kitten for my birthday…You know? The usual."

He chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Tell me about the neighbors. I heard about them, but not much."

"Well… Carl- Dr. Cullen is a doctor at the hospital and the kids are coming to high school with us." I shrugged. "I don't know much about Mrs. Cullen."

"I do," he grumbled. "Your mom found out she likes interior designs…guess they'll be friends, huh?"

I should have known Esme had decorated their house. It looked wonderful and was definitely to Mom's taste. If Mom wasn't suspecting Bella already, she definitely would after meeting Esme.

Bella stayed over for a late lunch that she tried not to eat, after which we moved to the living room and listened to stories about my parents' time in Chicago. It was past eleven when we looked at the clock and Mom insisted that Bella should spend the night.

We didn't protest. I took Bella's hand leading her upstairs.

"The guest room, I hope!" Mom shouted after us.

I froze and turned around. "You can't be serious!"

"I don't want to know what you did while we were gone, but now that I am home and you will do as I say!"

I threw Dad a venomous glare, which seemed to amuse him since he started laughing. Bella tugged on my hand, leading me up the stairs to the guest room. "I will have to stay here if she comes to check…"

"Great. I can't sleep without you."

* **AtY** *

So far, it had been the best summer of my life.

I had escaped from the cast a few days ago and couldn't be happier.

Bella's first hunting trip with the Cullens hadn't gone well. She didn't go into too much detail, but she was in my room around three in the morning, not that I was waiting awake with bated breath or anything. She had shrugged and smoothed her skirt, which I noticed was ripped and bloodied.

"It was a total disaster," she had mumbled, sitting next to me on the bed. "Sleep."

"You'll get used to this," I had told her, not knowing what else to say.

I mean what could I tell the vampire that couldn't stop drinking from me? Even if she wanted to try something else. Difficult answer.

Needless to say, I had woken up with a raging erection. I knew she had drunk from me, but I couldn't be upset with her because I had insisted she should drink when she wanted. I was glad Carlisle was the one running my blood tests; he wasn't surprised when I was often anemic for all someone else would see. Naturally, I needed her to help me with my little problem once I was awake. It was a narrow escape since I have never been quiet when we have sex.

Later in the day, I found myself in a clearing in the forest.

"Are you sure about this?" Bella asked me worried.

"Yes! What can happen?" I shrugged.

"Let him have a little fun!" Emmett laughed, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Here you go." He put the little white ball in my hand.

"I'll be fine, I swear!" I groaned when Bella kept eyeing me worried.

We were playing baseball in the clearing behind the house and I was the pitcher. I eyed Emmett and hoped I'd get it right the first time. I wasn't that good at baseball, but I had to try, right? So I threw the ball as hard and fast as I could, nearly throwing my arm along with it.

Rose was crouched at his feet and she caught it. Crap.

"BALL!" Esme yelled.

I huffed and tried again. I narrowed my eyes at Rose and she grinned back.

"Come on, little human!" she taunted.

"I'll show you a human!" I said through gritted teeth. I tried my hand at a screwball and to my shock, Emmett hit it. He broke into a run as Jasper rushed to catch it. Emmett touched home a few seconds before Jasper caught the ball.

"Home run, baby!" he exclaimed clapping.

As Alice had predicted, the rain started, just as Emmett screamed. I pulled my hood over my head and we kept playing until momma bear, also known as Bella, whisked me up and took me to the Cullens' house.

"Get in the shower! Where are the towels? I hope you're using hot water! I am going to run to your house and bring some clean clothes."

That was a relief. It meant she was gone. Who knew she could be so obsessive?

After showering and changing into the clean clothes Bella brought me, I went downstairs to watch TV until everyone came back. She made me something to eat, despite my protests.

We stayed on one of the many couches, watching TV until the power went down. It was a hell of a storm. I was always going to listen to Alice. She had said it was going to be 'a wicked one' and it surely was.

I called my parents, telling them I was spending the night here and they agreed, seeing what was outside.

"Now what?" I whispered, trying to locate Bella in the pitch darkness around us.

"I don't know." She moved closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. "We can talk or…play something."

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I can't play anything because I can't see a thing."

"Why are the lights out? Are you getting down and dirty on Esme's couch?" Emmett was home.

"The power went down!" Bella snapped to him.

I wished I could see something. As much as I blinked, I still couldn't make a form in front of me. It was so inconvenient to be a human in that moment.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked, giggling from next to me.

I stopped pressing the heel of my palms into my eyes and looked toward her voice. "I wish I could see."

"I know the thing!" I heard Rose exclaim.

A few minutes later, a small light appeared at the top of the stairs and grew as she descended. She placed the big candle on the piano, grinning at me.

"Better?"

"Lots. Thanks."

She nodded and sat on the bench. "What should we do?"

"You kids depend too much on the electricity!" Carlisle chided us. "In my time…"

He didn't finish the thought because all of us started to snicker. Esme patted his arm, giggling, earning a huff from him.

Alice dragged me into a chess game, while Rose started playing the piano. I paid more attention to her than the board in front of me, knowing I wouldn't move a piece any time soon. I'd always wanted to learn how to play, but when Mom took me to piano lessons, I didn't like the teacher, and a week after the classes started, I got chicken pox. I missed a lot of classes and gave up. When Mom told me to try again, I was about nine and I was too cool for the piano.

"Are you kidding me?" Alice snapped me out of my daydream.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Last time, you beat me…not in an orthodox method since Bella helped, and now…you spaced out and I beat you. Are we going to play or what?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry. Jeez." I turned all my focus on the board in front of me.

We kept staring at the chessboard for at least an hour. She would see my move and her twinkling eyes or her smile would give her away so I wouldn't make that move. Someone needed to distract her, like last time, or we weren't going to move a piece ever.

Suddenly, Alice moved so fast I barely saw it. The pieces fell on the floor and she was standing up, glaring at me. At first, I thought something bad was going to happen.

"You are no fun, Edward!" she screeched and went upstairs.

I looked after her shocked. No one was moving and even Rosalie had stopped playing the piano.

Jasper chuckled, sending me a wide grin from across the room. "I have to say I've never seen her angry."

He left the room, probably going to calm her with his powers. It was then that I truly looked around the room. Only Esme and Emmett were there along with Rosalie who had resumed playing the piano.

"Where's Bella?" I wondered.

"She's with Carlisle," Esme explained.

A few minutes passed and Carlisle rushed downstairs, looked toward us then left the house. I frowned and earned a laugh from Emmett.

"I think he didn't hear it."

"You think?" I mocked him.

"He had an emergency at the hospital," Bella whispered, joining us. "No more chess?"

I scowled at her. "Alice gave up. I was too good for her."

"You're so annoying!" she yelled from upstairs, for my benefit.

Emmett rose and left the room with a smirk on his face. I didn't want to know what he wanted to do. He came back with a white rectangular box.

"I thought we could play since there's nothing else to do." He shrugged and sat in front of the fireplace.

When he took the lid off, I started laughing.

"Monopoly?" I asked, incredulously.

Who would have thought that vampires were just like us in so many aspects?

"What? Everyone loves Monopoly. Don't tell me you're going to deny it."

"No, I'm not denying." I chuckled. "Bella?" I asked, turning to her.

"Of course. I want to beat your ass at something."

"Dream on, love."

Emmett handed me the green plastic pawn because I was Jade, Bella the red one because she was Ruby and he kept the yellow one.

"Because you're Topaz," I added.

He narrowed his eyes at me and raised his hand to slap me.

"NOO!" Alice screeched loudly, appearing in the doorway. "No, Emmett!" She looked scared.

"What was he going to break?" I asked, shifting away from Emmett.

"Break?" Alice asked un-amused. "He was about to take your head off. It wasn't going to be pretty. And Esme was going to be upset about the white shag being spotted."

"Definitely not worth it," I told Emmett. I was the only one finding it amusing.

"I'm sure you have it wrong, darling. I wouldn't have cared about the carpet. Edward is important to all of us," Esme retorted softly.

They had become my best friends in a very short time. I couldn't imagine living in a world they didn't exist.

"I'm going to kill you if you as much as look at him!" Bella hissed at Emmett.

He raised his hands in defeat and solemnly nodded.

"Can I be blue?" Alice broke the tension.

"I'd like to play too. I like white," Rose joined our group on the floor.

Bella took my hand, squeezing it gently. I thought back of what Alice has just seen. I was damn lucky to have her around. She had just saved my life. I didn't realize I was staring at her, but she smiled when our eyes met.

We tried dragging Esme into playing with us, but she claimed she had other things to do. Emmett mumbled that moms should play with their kids, earning a chuckle from her and a sigh of defeat. She chose the orange pawn.

I realized Jasper was the only one missing, but Alice shook her head and said he didn't like to play.

I was sure that Jasper not being there had to do with me. I saw it how he tried keeping his distance when I was around. I was sure he could do it – being close to me. Bella was doing it and she wasn't even like them.

Esme was the first to lose, not having played before and probably not really interested in this game.

About an hour after that, Alice slapped all her proprieties and money to me. "I give up."

Rosalie was in a deep fight with Bella over B&O Railroad.

"It's not even your turn!" I snapped, swinging the dice in my hand.

Rosalie gave me a venomous glare then looked at Bella. "Just you wait, Ruby!"

"Would you drop it? I'm working on the topaz color!" Bella hissed, narrowing her eyes at Rosalie.

Emmett nodded to me, urging me to do something. So I threw the dice on the board. Rose huffed and Bella grinned, smugly. I snagged Pacific Avenue, silently thanking Alice for the money.

"No! It's so _not_ fair! You don't play like this!" Rose exploded. "First, Ruby won't give me B &O, and I have all the other railroads! And now you, Jade, you come and destroy my green avenue!"

My eyes widened and I was about to throw the card at her when Emmett started talking.

"How about we pair up? Rosie and I against you two, huh?"

"Thanks," I whispered, aware everyone could hear me.

"No, that won't work, Emmett. I get to pair up with one of them," Rosalie insisted.

"Okay, choose," I said, growing tired of this.

She thought about it, looking at what cards we had then smiled at Bella. "Come here, sista'!"

"You're leaving Edward to Emmett? Have you gone mad?" Bella exclaimed.

"I'll play nice," Emmett pointed out, winking at me.

It was their turn and while they talked about it, I was fighting with Emmett about what pawn to keep.

"I want my green one! It was very lucky."

"Are you denying a vampire?" Emmett growled, shaking his yellow pawn in front of my eyes.

"Oh, I'm scared!" I said in mock fright. "You should listen to me. I'm in the minority. The only human around."

"That's the thing!" he thundered. "Minority submits to majority!"

"Guys? One of you should roll the dice," Bella whispered as if afraid to interrupt our quarrel.

"Not until we have a pawn," Emmett snapped.

Rose took the rules. "If you decide to make groups in the middle of the game, the first pawn off the board is off and the one remaining would be the one the team is playing with."

"You just made that up!" Emmett huffed. "I know the rules by heart."

"But she has a point! You took it off. Mine is still there," I yelled and slammed the dice to the board. They flew in different directions. "And look here, _Topaz_! If we keep my pawn…we're going to GO. If we keep your shitty yellow one, we're ending up in jail."

The pawn between his fingers snapped and disintegrated. "I hate you," he muttered, folding his arms over his chest.

Eventually, he forgot about being upset and we made a great team. Two bags of chips and a bottle of water later, I wanted the game to end. My head was dropping and I was trying to keep it upright. It would be embarrassing if it fell on Emmett's shoulder or worse, his lap.

"Go to bed," Bella whispered, eyeing me warily.

"I'm fine. We're a team. I can't abandon him." I yawned, taking the dice from her hand and shaking my wrist.

"Just throw them already. It's like you're giving them a hand job," Emmett grumbled.

I glared at him, feeling the tips of my ears turning red. I let the dice fall in the middle of the board. One-one.

"Go to bed! You're useless! We just lost, you realize that!" he shouted, shoving me.

I was too tired to realize what happened and lost my balance, falling on my side.

"Oh crap, are you okay?" Emmett asked worried, helping me in my previous position.

"Yeah. I'm just doing my best to keep my eyes open!" I snapped at him, rubbing my elbow. "I'm not hurt!" I shouted when I saw Bella opening her mouth.

"Is he always so bitchy when he's tired?" Emmett asked and I wished I could hurt him.

"Stop dodging your way out of this. You're on Boardwalk, with a hotel on it," Rose told him, smiling.

I helped Emmett count the money, but we still needed at least five hundred.

"You can give us the green one," Rose told me, smiling cunningly.

"No way in hell! I'd die before I do that," I shot back. I had managed to keep Pacific Avenue close to me.

"So you're going to die when we finish the game?" She smirked.

I showed her my finger, trying to find a way out of this without giving her my precious card. I had always had a soft spot for Pacific Avenue for some reason, while everyone I knew would have given a leg for Park Place or Boardwalk.

"Ed, man, if you give her that…it's all the same," Emmett muttered. He had made a pile of our money and cards. "Put it here. We've lost."

"Rematch in the morning," I hissed to Rosalie, flinging the card to her.

I got up and stretched, yawning loudly. "Where am I sleeping?"

"Who said anything about sleep?" Emmett teased, but he shut up when Bella glared at him.

He folded out one of the couches, arranging it for me. I went to the full-length window and looked outside. Was it ever going to stop raining? It beat violently against the glass, making the branches of the closest tree scrape against it.

I was never a great fan of storms. I wasn't proud of it, but when I was little, I always ended up huddled between my parents. And older…I laid awake under the blanket.

It was probably the only night I didn't want Bella next to me, but at the same time, I wanted her. I knew she'd understand if I told her, but I couldn't tell her without the whole house hearing it.

Emmett and Rose left the room and Bella patted the couch, now folded out and bedded. I went to her, my steps faltering as a thunder rolled loudly in the night. The game had kept me distracted.

She smiled and hugged me when I was next to her. "I'm here."

Just like that, she understood me. I pulled back a little and smiled.

I stripped down to my boxers and snuggled under the blanket. She lay in front of me, stroking my cheeks. "Try to sleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes, snuggling closer to her. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, or if I had actually fallen asleep, but suddenly the room illuminated like it was daytime and the worst thunder I had ever heard boomed.

I was in a sitting position before I realized it, both hands clutching at my heart.

"Shh. It's only thunder. Go back to sleep," Bella murmured, rubbing my back.

_Easy for you to say._

I was starting to relax, happy no one else had come to see what the commotion was about, when yet another streak of lighting flashed and a peal of thunder followed dutifully.

"I can't sleep," I whispered. "It's a lost case."

"No, no. Let's…associate this with nice memories."

I turned to look at Bella when yet another blinding flash lit her face, making her look a little sinister for a second. Everything was sinister during a storm. I took a huge calming breath, which didn't help at all.

"No one is coming here; they promised to let you sleep. I intend to put you to sleep." She winked, fishing for something in her pocket. "Ta-da!"

I looked at her hands, not really seeing what she was holding since the candle was out. The lightening decided to help, so thoughtful of it.

Bella was holding a box of condoms in her hand and she was grinning at me.

"I can help you relax," Jasper said from the doorway, making me jump. My face turned red as I saw Bella chucking the box under the blanket. It landed on my growing dick.


	21. Jasper's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I updated. Sorry for those who follow this here. Truth to be told - I forgot. :(
> 
> The parts in Italic are excerpts from Eclipse.

**Chapter 21: Jasper's story**

**EPOV**

I was watching Jasper with huge eyes, extremely aware of the little box lying on the base of my dick. I swallowed and glanced at Bella.

"I can do it," she whispered to him. I could see her lips still moving, probably telling him to leave us alone. He grinned and turned on his heels.

Another lighting hit and I saw Jasper for a second before he disappeared, moving too fast for me to see.

Bella took my hand. "It's just a storm."

"I know," I grumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

If they didn't know by now that I was scared, they were aware of it now.

I started to relax as Bella stroked my arm then slowly moved down my ribs and to my thighs. My breath hitched as I felt the coil of muscles in my stomach and the tightening in my balls. Her small hand caught the box of condoms and before I knew she moved, she was under the blanket, between my legs. Her head poked out, a huge grin on her face.

"Hi."

I smiled and leaned into her, pressing my lips against hers. We kissed for a few minutes until I had to breathe. My blood was going down, irrigating my little head as Bella's hands wandered over my body.

I moaned softly when she brushed my nipples. They hardened and she seemed to be fascinated for a few seconds, moving her fingertips over them. Her lips started kissing my neck and moved slowly down, covering every inch on my upper body. I was sure I'd explode by the time she reached the spot I desires her lips on.

I kicked at my boxers, making her giggle. I took the box impatiently and took out at least a dozen rubbers.

"I don't think we can put that many," Bella whispered.

"Please," I pleaded, unsure what I was asking for.

She nodded slowly and started wrapping them on my shaft. My muscles tightened with every rubber. It felt like someone was squeezing me tightly. The rubbers hugging me like a latex glove.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head when Bella smoothed them. I had no idea how many she had put there, but I was minutes away from coming. The pressure was too much already.

I met her red gaze and she smiled at me before lowering her head, her hair falling on my thighs making them tingle. I was sensory overload. Every little touch was too much in that second.

First, she licked me from the base to the tip and I groaned loudly, forgetting about where we were. "YES!"

"Shh." Her lips closed around the head of my dick and slowly, she made her way down and I felt the back of her throat with my head.

"Ohhhh!"

She sucked harder, sliding me deeper down her throat. Were vampires deprived of the gag reflex? I couldn't really focus on that because it felt like she was swallowing my dick.

My fists wrapped around the sheet that Emmett had put on the couch. My back arched as I gasped for much needed air.

I heard another moan that wasn't mine. It was loud and it sounded like it came from upstairs, but I was sure it had been Bella's, although her mouth was preoccupied.

I didn't last long. She bobbed her head a little before the fire in my lower belly became more than I could handle.

My knee raised and I bumped into something wet. My eyes widened when I realized what I was touching. Bella left some of her weight on my knee, rubbing herself like a cat in heat.

"Ohh! Arghhh!" I couldn't keep the sounds inside even if I'd been ordered to.

Bella started moaning, the vibrations making the fire in the pit of my stomach explode, engulfing me in warmness as I floated on the high induced by the orgasm. I felt her moving against my leg, by I couldn't focus on anything else. She kept licking, probably the last condom.

The lightening struck right at the perfect moment to see her back arching. Her head titled back, biting on her lower lip, eyes tightly shut, hips working a frenzy on my leg. I lifted a jelly-like hand and touched her chest.

"Ahhh," she moaned softly, shuddering. A second later, she fell next to me, breathing harder than I'd ever heard her.

I was still working on regulating my heartbeat. I realized my hand was still holding gently on her breast, but I didn't move it away; instead, I shifted closer to her and put my head over her chest. Bella wrapped her arms around me, rocking me gently.

I didn't even start when I heard the thunder outside. Mission accomplished. I'd probably have the image of her over me, dry humping my leg craved to my brain every time I'd think of a storm.

The beat of the rain in the window and Bella's rocking, lulled me to sleep.

I woke up alone with a few rays of sun glaring at me, my face being turned to the window. I turned on my other side, wishing to go back to sleep when something caught my eye. On the coffee table was a pale orange bowl with a note next to it.

I groaned, not wanting to move. I got chilly and realized that I had kicked the thin blanket to my feet during the night. Thankfully, Bella had put my boxers back on.

"You're awake!"

I jumped, startled, and looked at Jasper, who was sitting on another couch reading a book. I had missed him earlier, but I didn't look in that direction.

"Morning," I mumbled in a thick voice.

"Everyone went hunting. I decided to stay back."

I nodded and yawned, stretching, then I reached for the note I had seen earlier.

"Oh, right. That's from Bella." He smiled and winked.

My face flamed. In daylight, my brain, no longer foggy – I knew everyone had heard us last night.

_Good morning, Edward,_

_I hope you slept well._

_Milk is in the fridge. The cereal is on the counter. Bowl and spoon next to the note. I hope the milk is still good. The power is still out, and I hope the things in the fridge aren't rotten._

_Your mother called and I answered the phone before it woke you up. She knows we (the kids) are on a small camping trip. I hope you don't mind. We are supposedly due back at the end of the week. I hope it is okay with you to spend three more days with the Cullens. If you don't, we can spend them at my house._

_I love you._

_Bella._

_PS: I'll be back shortly._

I felt my face reddening further as I looked at Jasper.

"You can use our bathroom again."

"Thanks."

After collecting my clothes, I went upstairs and to the room Bella had led me to yesterday. I had no idea it had been Alice and Jasper's room. Especially the bathroom.

I had a disturbing imagine of a little pink bird exploding and covering every surface in pink goo. I made a note to myself to never stay late again.

After taking care of my business, I went to the kitchen and grabbed the milk from the fridge. It smelt good and I took a gulp to make sure it tasted good before picking the cereal box and going back to the sitting room.

I plopped on the extended couch, trying to open the box of cereals.

"Let me," Jasper whispered from my right.

I started and the box escaped from my fingers. Of course, he caught it and deftly opened it.

He chuckled. "It has a toy."

"Figures. Emmett bought it, right?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

I was trying to act normal. It was difficult. It was the closest I had been to Jasper so far.

"Do you want me to go back to the other couch?" he asked understandingly.

I glanced at him and shook my head, busying myself with pouring milk and cereals in the bowl.

"I stayed back for a reason. I've been rude for not befriending you as fast as the others. But I'm sure you understand why that is."

"I know." I swallowed my bite. "But for Bella it's so easy…"

He laughed. "Ah, Edward. It's not easy for _any_ of us to be around humans. _Especially_ for Bella. She is used to drinking from humans. I can only imagine what she's gone through to be able to be close to you…in every way." He paused, and I abandoned the bowl. "As much as I'm sure everyone would like to thank you for last night..." He chuckled and I averted my eyes. "…I was sure she was going to seriously hurt you a few times. Her self-control is exceptional. I haven't seen anything like it except Carlisle."

"Did you hear us?" I whispered, looking at the spoon in my hand.

"Hear?" he asked amused. "I more than I heard you, I _felt_ you!" he laughed.

I saw my face turning red and eyes widening in my spoon reflection. "Sorry, I wasn't really thinking."

"I can only thank you." He winked.

I picked my bowl up again and took a bite.

"Wait until Em is back," he added quietly.

I inhaled sharply, resulting in the food going down the wrong pipe and I started coughing. He patted my back so softly, I barely felt it.

"You okay?"

I nodded, wiping the tears away. "Can you distract him?" I whispered once I could breathe right.

"I can try, but not even my powers can do much good when we're talking about Emmett and sex."

"I think…I'm going to pretend to be sick," I mumbled.

"That _may_ help," he said lightly and shifted on the other end of the couch, returning to his book.

I finished my cereal and took everything to the kitchen.

"Do you wish for a chess game?" Jasper asked when I returned to the sitting room. The couch I had slept on was back in its usual position and the sheet, pillow and blanket were gone.

"Sure." I shrugged.

He smiled and put the board between us, arranging the pieces quickly.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded, motioning for me to start. He knew I liked to be white. I pushed a pawn and focused on my question. "What are- I hope I am not rude, but I'm merely curious about those scars on your arms."

He chuckled, moving his knight.

"They're battle scars."

"Battle? Like war?"

"Yeah. I have to go back in time to make a plausible story. Do you wish to hear it?"

"We have nothing better to do," I said. I liked the old phrases he used.

"I was serving as a Major in the Confederate army during the Civil War when it happened."

"That was in 1850's?" I asked, frowning, my history not very good.

"About." He smiled. "It happened in 1863. I joined the army at seventeen and by twenty years old, I was a major."

"So you're twenty?"

"Yes." He nodded, glancing at the board between us and moving a rook.

"I guess this is a lost case since you're a soldier," I said, chuckling and pointing between us.

"You could use a normal game of chess. The one you played with Alice wasn't fruitful."

I laughed and nodded, thinking of my next move.

"One night when I was headed to Galveston, and was just a mile outside the city, I saw three ladies on the side of the road and being a gentleman, I decided to ask if they needed help. They were the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Their skin was pale in the moonlight. They started talking about me as if I wasn't present, which I probably wasn't. I am sure I was gaping, mesmerized by their beauty. One of them leaned close to me, half closed lids, inhaling deeply and murmuring about how I smelt. They talked about me being an officer, about how strong I was, wanting to keep me and about patience. I didn't understand a thing at that time. When the brunette told the others to retract in her melodic voice, something told me I was in great danger. She was talking about killing me, but I couldn't move, being mesmerized by the angel in front of me. Men didn't fear women in that time," he said, watching me the whole while.

I could feel my hair standing up on my arms and on the back of my neck and I wasn't sure I was still breathing.

Jasper turned his head to the window, probably transported down the lane of memory to that night.

"Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. Maria was the one alone with me. She asked my name and I stammered it, unsure if she was a ghost or not. Her friends had simply drifted away leaving me dazed and confused. She 'hoped I survived', telling me she 'had a good feeling about me.' Then she took a step closer, inclining her head as if she were going to kiss me. I didn't move even though I should have run to the hills."

He stopped, turning his head to me. I took a breath, feeling the burn in my lungs, and Jasper chuckled.

"Let's make the story short, shall we?" He didn't wait for my answer, not like I could talk or move for the time being. I almost felt like I was on a foreign road in South Texas, meeting those angels. It hit a little too close to home. "She had an army made of former soldiers. She wanted me to be their leader. I spent years training newborn vampires and…killed them off when they lost their newborn strength as she was ordering me. That's how I got the scars – from those battles. Newborns are incredibly strong."

I nodded, absorbing everything.

"I became depressed because I was feeling what they were feeling when I was killing them. It was more and more difficult. After a few decades, I befriended a newborn that had survived over the first three years. His name was Peter and he was civilized. He was the newborns' babysitter. We were assigned the job to kill some newborns again since they were outgrowing their strength. A female, Charlotte, appeared, and his feelings for her were so strong that I knew he wouldn't kill her. He shouted for her to run and he bolted after her. I didn't pursue them. Maria was irritated with me when she learned my deed."

I opened my mouth to say something about Bella's friends, but shut it back.

"Five years later, Peter came back for me. He told me about his life with Charlotte, about co-existing without fighting, about meeting others in the north. He had me convinced. I left without a backward glance. I traveled with them, but I was still depressed, especially after hunting. _For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey. When it became too much, I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. I didn't want to kill anymore, yet I had to keep keeling. I tried to do it less often, but I got too thirsty_."

"Just like Bella," I suddenly found my voice, remembering her stories.

"Yes." He nodded, not upset I had stopped him. _"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day – something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little. She was there – expecting me, naturally." He chuckled once. "She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me. It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before. 'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said."_

That sounded like Alice. I grinned and he returned my grin.

" _And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'" Alice laughed at the memory_ from the doorway.

My head snapped up. I hadn't heard her coming inside.

Jasper walked to her, smiling as if she was the last drop of water – or blood, in his case – on the Earth.

" _You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."_

_Alice grinned. "I was just relieved. I thought you were never going to show up."_

They kept smiling at each other. To my relief, they didn't start kissing. He walked her to the couch, taking her on his lap as he sat down.

"Peter and Charlotte?" I asked, scratching my jaw.

"Yes, that's what I said. Why?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"They…Bella…we…I know them." I felt my blood raising to my head and filling my cheeks.

"You do?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah. A while ago, on Easter break, they dropped by. I uhh had some…unforeseen events at home and went to Bella. They were there." I shrugged. I bit my lip, wondering if it was a good idea to tell him that his friend had changed Bella.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked, her topaz eyes wide with surprise.

Of course, the pixie saw it all.

"Peter changed Bella," I said in a voice that didn't sound like mine.

" _You're_ Jasper!" Bella exclaimed from the doorway. I started to hate their vampire senses, but I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face when I saw her.

"Pleasure to meet you." He chuckled.

"No, I'm serious! I don't know why I haven't made the connection before. He told me so much about you…" Bella trailed off.

"I'm sure he did. When did you meet?"

"1899," she mumbled. "I wish he had waited another year. It would have been so cool to say I'm from 1900."

Everyone laughed at her and she shrugged. It was the first time she had given a year. She had told me she was changed at the end of eighteen hundreds, nothing else.

Bella came to me and hugged my shoulders to her side, running a hand through my hair.

"How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm better now," I said, pathetically.

She smiled and sat down next to me, kissing my cheek.

There was something changed about her and I kept looking at her as she talked with Jasper and Alice about their common friends. She glanced at me questioningly when she felt me staring and that's when I saw it. Her eyes were a crude orange, no longer red, not yet yellow. They were the color of amber.

"Edward?" she whispered, touching my cheek. "Is everything okay?"

"Your eyes." I felt my lips pulling up into a smile.

This meant she had fed, and soon, she'd manage to feed only on animals.

"Oh! They changed color?" she asked surprised.

Alice produced a mirror, like some kind of magician, smiling wickedly. "The color becomes you," she whispered, pressing the small mirror in Bella's hand.

"Would you show?" I spoke before I had processed the question in my head.

Bella shot me an exasperated side-ways glance while Jasper started laughing so hard the couch shook. Alice was watching me horrified.

"Can you…imagine…Alice not being….able…to see herself…in a mirror?" Japer asked brokenly, earning a slap from his spouse. "God forbid that day."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" she screeched, standing and putting her hands on her little hips.

"Ouch. All three name. I'm in trouble," he said amused.

"Heaps," I said under my breath then blushed, realizing they heard me.

"They're beautiful." Bella's gasp made us all turn to her.

Alice huffed, seeing her friend wasn't on her side but admiring her freshly amber eyes. I had never thought that color was nice. Until I saw it in Bella's eyes.

"You are beautiful," I said truthfully, taking her face between my palms.

Bella smiled and leaned to me, brushing her nose against mine then pressing her lips to mine. I had missed her cool touch and pressed my lips harder against her, enjoying the feeling of kissing her. Her fingers went to my hair as my hands dropped to her waist and I hugged her, bringing her closer to me.

"Rosie, they're at it again. Come quickly!"

Emmett's booming voice effectively ruined the mood.


	22. New student

**Chapter 22: New student**

**BPOV**

"Watch and learn."

That's why I was there; to watch and learn. I could feel something adrenaline-like running through my empty veins as Carlisle and I approached a clearing up the mountain.

There was a small herd of deer and I smiled, watching them eating, and drinking from the small stream, moving their ears like radars.

"They're beautiful," I said quietly.

He smiled ruefully. "If we thought like that, we would starve. Besides, I'm sure Edward is beautiful to you, yet you feed from him."

My eyes widened and moved from the herd to Carlisle. No, he couldn't hurt them.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed in a hushed voice.

He thinned his lips and regarded me with a grave look. "Pay very close attention," he murmured and turned his focus on the deer.

I'm sure my face was a mask of horror. Couldn't we kill something else? Something less delicate?

He moved stealthily toward the herd and I held my breath, watching him. One deer raised his head and turned toward Carlisle who paused, becoming still. Obviously, the deer realized that Carlisle shouldn't have been there. His ears twitched and he whinnied. The others took off and he turned to go after them, but Carlisle was already on his back, snapping his neck and sinking his teeth in the jugular.

If I were human, I would have probably retched, but I was left with an empty feeling inside me. Once he was done feeding, he ripped up a chunk of the grass, dropping the carcass there then put the grass back.

I leaned against the nearest tree, wondering if vampires could get sick without eating human food. I surely felt like I was going to throw up.

"Bella? Did you pay attention?"

"I don't think I can do that," I dragged the words out of my mouth. "I'm really sorry, Carlisle. I can't kill such innocent and delicate animals."

He chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, dear girl. I'm sure it is hard to do it – animal or human, regardless – because you haven't killed anyone in a long while. You have to try, for Edward's wellbeing."

I thought of the man I had killed in Port Angeles and felt bad immediately. I was going to try hunting animals. For Edward.

"Okay," I whispered. "But can we try something else? Please."

"How do you think about elk?"

"I don't really like them." I smiled.

"Me either." He winked at me and led me to a side of the forest where he knew they were. "And you have to learn how they smell, to guide yourself after the smell so you won't accidentally stumble over deer."

I rolled my eyes and nudged him.

"Here, smell that." He inhaled deeply. "What do you smell?"

"Blood?" I asked, amused. I let myself take a few breaths. "Umm, it's somehow sweet and like grass…wet."

"Yes, it's elk," Carlisle confirmed, nodding.

I waited for him to move. When he didn't, I glanced at him. He smiled and motioned for me to go first.

"After you. Just stay focused on the task at hand. They're strong, but remember that you are stronger and more dangerous. Show him that."

I nodded, gulping the venom that had accumulated in my mouth after smelling the potent blood. I stepped slowly and softly toward the two elk. They didn't hear me. I crouched and sprung on one's back, but too low on his back to reach for the neck.

He bucked his back legs in the air making me slide to his head, which he shook violently. I growled, annoyed that I couldn't grasp his neck already. Just as I took a strong hold of his neck, something hit my right thigh quite hard.

The other elk. Probably its partner was trying to save her mate.

That's when my resolve broke. Could I really kill him, knowing she was going to hurt? I had to kill them both.

I snapped the neck in my hands then lunged for the other elk. She started running with me dangling from her neck. I heard laughter from behind me but I couldn't focus on that. I was angry at this stubborn creature.

After I managed to snap her neck, I dragged her to the other elk and alternated drinking from them. The blood was mediocre at best, but I knew it would have to do if I was set not to hurt Edward. Once I drained them, I pushed the carcasses under the wet ground as Carlisle had taught me. Then I turned to the spot I had left him.

All the Cullens were there, watching me amused. I would have blushed if I were human. I averted my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I wondered.

"Because it was your first hunt and you drained two mature elk in a matter of seconds."

"Can I get sick?" I asked, shocked. I felt slightly bloated, if that was accurate.

As I approached them, I thought I could feel the blood sloshing inside me—which was extremely funny for some reason—and I started laughing hard. Not ten seconds after that, I felt a sort of a burning down my throat and blood spilled from my mouth.

I felt six pairs of hands around me, touching, and probing as they asked different things.

I had no idea I could throw up blood.

Well, I was learning new things.

"Damn, Ruby, you gave us a hell of a scare!" Emmett bellowed once I was okay.

"Fuck off," I grumbled and rose from my kneeling position.

I felt humiliated. I felt the stinging in my eyes of tears that would never fall, gathered there. I picked my way to Edward's house. I knew he was awake and waiting for me. I'd have to disappoint him. I was a failure.

My little skirt was shredded and bloodied from the elk attack or from my vomiting, I wasn't sure.

I tried to remember if any of the vampires I had met in my life had a story about throwing up. Nothing came to my mind, which meant one thing. I was a freak.

Edward greeted me smiling but with heavy eyes. I felt even worse knowing he had stayed awake only to find out that I couldn't stop feeding from him. I didn't talk much and he was too tired to ask questions.

By dawn, I was holding his wrist to my lips like a craving person. Horrid elk blood didn't hold a candle to the warm, sweet blood.

That was my first hunting trip.

After about a month, Carlisle convinced me to try again. Small game this time. I had no idea what small game meant and I told him that I was willing to try as long as it didn't involve deer or elk. I had an aversion to elk.

I wonder why.

Yesterday had been one of the best summer days so far. Despite the rain, Edward still managed to have fun and play baseball with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. I took him back to their house when the rain became too heavy, and after a warm shower and a change of clothes, we watched TV until the power was taken. Once everyone else was back, we played Monopoly, of all the things possible, and after I paired up with Rosalie, we managed to beat Edward and Emmett.

Story of my life – I beat Edward at something.

The storm seemed to make him angsty, and after I was sure no one was coming downstairs, I tried to relax him. The best fooling around we'd had so far. Although, in the morning I felt embarrassed when I met everyone. Jasper had felt what we'd felt, and everyone else felt what he felt because it was too much for him.

Jasper promised to watch Edward while I was hunting. He hadn't spent that much time with him so I thought it would be nice for them to bond.

All the way to the deeper woods, Emmett boasted how he'd had the best sex of his life. I could have given my left hand if someone told me that my face wasn't flushed. As flushed as a vampire could get.

We crossed the same small creek as last time, and I inhaled as Carlisle had taught me. I missed hunting with him, but he had to play doctor. That's when I smelt it. Such an inviting smell. It almost rivaled Edward's tantalizing blood—almost.

"What's that?" I whispered to Esme, the closest to me.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't want to try that. Small game means something smaller than deer."

I giggled. "As long as it's not elk…" I hinted.

"It's mountain lion," Emmett whispered in my ear. "Are you up to it?"

Mountain lion? "The yellow feline? Cougar?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"Oh, why not?" I asked, shrugging and walking toward the smelly meal. I licked my lips and saw her. Beautiful. Alluring. Dangerous.

Exactly what I needed.

Esme tried to stop me, but I sprung out of my hidden spot, right on the feline.

She hissed and turned on her back. I moved on top of her, pressing her front paws to the ground, smirking. She weltered under me, hissing. She hit my shoulder and I turned my head, ready to bite only to see her tail.

"Oh, you want to play."

Her yellow eyes glared at me as she hissed, her claws out. I glared right back, laughing freely.

We moved again. She was back on her feet as I sat on her back. Enough fun. My hands twisted her neck. Hearing the satisfactory pop of her spine, I lowered my head to her soft, golden fur and sank my teeth into her jugular. She tasted delicious; like nectar. When she was dry and I was sated, I took her gently in my arm and whispered "sorry", in her ear. I knew she heard but I also knew she wasn't accepting my silly apology. I put her lifeless carcass under a chunk of wet ground.

I looked up, ready to find the Cullen platoon in front of me, cheering. But I was alone. I patted the ground where the cougar rested and headed back to the house. I was still thirsty and when I stumbled upon a small doe, I couldn't feel compassion toward her. I was the predator and I was hungry.

She felt the danger and sprinted away, but I caught up and in a swift movement, I snapped her neck before drinking from her. I was glad Carlisle had taught me how to do it.

When I arrived back to the Cullens' house, I heard Edward, Jasper and Alice talking about Peter and Charlotte. I went to sit next to my little muffin—who was watching me fascinated for some reason. Jasper told me in a few words how he'd met Peter. I knew most of the story; he had talked so much about Jasper that I was surprised for not making the connection immediately. It would have saved us from my skepticism in the beginning.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" I asked worried when I felt his eyes dancing over my face.

"Your eyes," he whispered, mesmerized.

"Oh! They've changed the color?" I was surprised. I hadn't thought it would happen so soon.

Alice offered me a mirror, complimenting the color of my eyes. Edward asked a silly question about preconceived vampire theories, which resulted in a small quarrel between the three of them.

I was too focused on my new eyes to participate in their silly conversation. They were a rich, amber color, somewhat like red oranges or grapefruit. I analyzed them from every angle, grinning like a fool.

I could feed from animals. That meant I would never hurt Edward again. I felt a pang of sorrow at departing from his ambrosia, but this was for his own good. I never wanted him hurt, and Carlisle had told me his hemoglobin was dangerously low.

"They're beautiful," I whispered, raising the mirror and letting the few rays of sun to catch in my eyes.

"You're beautiful," Edward told me honestly, his voice filled with love.

I smiled, knowing he was much safer now. Safer than he had ever been around me.

I leaned into him, giving him a small Eskimo kiss then pressing my lips to his soft, warm, pliable ones. He wasn't one to let the opportunity slide so he returned the kiss hungrily, passionately. My fingers found their way to his soft locks of hair as his wrapped around my waist. I allowed him to pull me close to him, enjoying the moment.

That was, until Emmett broke the spell.

"Rosie, they're at it again. Come quickly!"

I had killed both elk that time, out of compassion for the one that would have survived. I could kill both Emmett and Rosalie too so there wouldn't be a mate to revenge.

Alice's twinkling laugh drew my attention to her. She was perched on Jasper's lap, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I can see it!" she whispered to me, winking.

"And it makes you laugh?" Emmett asked, misinterpreting her answer.

"Bella was concocting a devious plan to kill you and Rose, not wanting her to suffer once she lost you."

"So Romeo and Juliet of you, Ruby," Rose drawled from the doorway.

I chuckled, shrugging. "I won't allow you to harm Edward, Mrs. Topaz," I told her seriously, stroking his stubby cheek. She huffed.

I met his green eyes and they sparkled back at me. They were so full of life. I could never hurt him or…listen to him. I felt like we were running out of time for some reason. Edward kept pleading me almost every night to tell him more about how one transforms into a vampire; how life as a vampire is; and about the newborn years. I always tried to dodge those conversations, but he was a mischievous little thing and we always ended up talking about something or another regarding vampire life.

"How about a rematch in the meantime? It will give you time to come up with a good plan," Edward said cheerfully, smirking at Rosalie.

"You're on, kid."

That night, we went to my little cottage and spent the night on my crappy couch away from other's ears and eyes. I was glad because Edward was extra vocal during our lovemaking.

"First thing I want to do is beat Emmett's ass in arm wrestling," Edward told me solemnly, his head resting on my stomach with our hands linked.

"You wish to have your arm broken again?" I teased him.

"Not tomorrow." He huffed, raising his head. "When I'm like you."

All traces of humor left me. We were back to square one. I didn't say anything, just offered him a little forced smile.

When he returned to his house, he told his parents the lie we had invented about the camping trip. I was already teaching him how to lie. Life together was a lie.

Ginger was happy to see him and didn't leave his side for a full week. He even hissed at me when I sat next to Edward on the bed, the first night he was back. Edward found that incredibly amusing. I was exiled to the rocking chair.

They were a pair—cuddling together on the bed while I glared at the cat. I wanted to be there. That stupid cat could keep him warm. A small voice in the back of my head told me that if he were like me, we would be the same temperature.

I was considering it more and more.

Late August, we decided to wander around the forest on foot and stumbled over a gorgeous round meadow. We fell in love with it and returned daily, until school started. We either lay under the sun, with Edward gazing at me transfixed, or sat under a tree taking turns reading from a book, talking about little things and just having fun. On a few occasions, I humored him and we played hide and seek—which nearly resulted in a broken leg. That's when I put a stop to it.

We always had some food with us in case he got hungry; he'd skipped lunch so we could spend the whole day there. A few times, I indulged him on a dip in the warm stream, but the most fun still was making love. I didn't care where we were; my crappy couch; even the Cullens' couch; his bed; the door; the wall; or the grass. All that was important was that we were together in the most intimate way.

A day before school started, Carlisle told me to visit him; alone. Of course, my mind spun, thinking we were in immediate danger. He calmed me, telling me that their cousin of sorts was visiting. Bored of her life in Alaska with her sisters, she wanted to try high school. I didn't see any harm in that. She was a 'vegetarian' like them, and I knew she'd never cause trouble or anything.

"You're quiet," Edward noted. We were in his car on our way to school.

"I'm thinking of my conversation with Carlisle," I whispered.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? You look troubled."

"Oh, it's no trouble," I dismissed him, smiling. "They know a clan of vampires just like them from Denali, Alaska, and…one of them is visiting. She wants to try high school like the Cullens."

"Oh," Edward breathed. "I was sure there was something dark lurking behind the trees."

"Aren't I dangerous enough?" I teased.

"And to think I'm sleeping in the same bed as you!" He mock shuddered and I slapped him playfully on the arm.

As he parked the car, I saw Emmett's Jeep and all of them around it; including the new girl. She was around Rosalie's height—which meant she was taller than me—with strawberry blonde hair. I could tell she was pretty old from the aspect of her skin. She looked like she'd spent thousands of years on Earth.

"There they are!" I said amused. Everyone in the parking lot was gawking at them.

"You'd think they haven't seen a vampire before!" Edward rolled his eyes and turned to look at them.

His heart took off and his breathing sped up. Before I could panic…I smelt something familiar. And to fuel my panic, it wasn't turned toward to me. He was holding the new vampire's gaze, his arousal filling the air.

"Edward!" I snapped, with a burning feeling inside me.

He didn't move, but instead, he licked his lips and gulped loudly.

"Edward Masen!"

His head snapped to me as he blinked furiously. "Huh?" He sounded dazzled, his eyes were slightly unfocused.

"What the hell was that?" I was jealous, and I wasn't trying to hide it.

"I have no idea," he whispered, glancing at the blonde, a huge smile plastering on his face, and a dreamy sigh escaping his lips.

"You'd think you haven't seen vampires before!" I yelled his words back at him and stormed out of the car, slamming the door.

I barely glanced at the Cullens as I made my way into the school. I was sure everyone saw how angry I was because they cleared out of my way. I was probably the only one eager to start school because there was no one in my first class. English.

It took me a moment to realize Edward would be in all my classes, but at that moment, I didn't even want to see him.

After the bell rang, he came into the room, looking like he had been taking some drug. I gritted my teeth together, tightening my eyes at him when he sat next to me. He didn't even turn to me. He put his head on his palm, his elbows resting on the top of the desk, a dreamy sigh escaping him again.

I bristled, folding my arms over my chest. I was going to kill that girl. A slow and painful death.

I'd prefer the Leah fiasco all over again. I'd welcome that anytime.

After the class let out, I went to my locker; Edward seemed to have snapped out of his haze, and was trying to engage me in a conversation about our next class. I dumped my English books in the locker, gathering the History ones, slammed the metal door and stormed away.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" I heard him protesting.

Alice was sharing our History class. I wasn't happier to see a familiar face, ever. I sat next to her, sighing.

"You really don't want to stay with me," she whispered just for me.

"Why not? I'm mad at Edward."

"Because Tanya shares this class with us."

I hissed, apparently too loud, because a few heads turned to me. "Let them stay together all they want. He seems to want her."

"Bella! Oh my God! Carlisle didn't tell you!" she shouted, surprised.

"Tell me what? What did you see?" I asked angrily. I felt like I was losing Edward, and I had no idea how to deal with that.

"You were so focused on Edward that you failed to see that every male in this building is affected the same way." She giggled. "She's a succubus. That's her power. She's messing around."

I groaned, wanting to bang my head to something—something that would hurt me and not become unhinged at the impact.

"Go, sit behind me. I kept that desk for you two."

"Oh, thank you! Keep him close to her!" I moaned and moved there.

She turned to me, smiling. "We all warned her not to play her stupid games. But she is doing it, anyway. We'll have a talk with her when we get home."

"I may get her acquainted with my fist."

Alice laughed. "You're jealous!"

"Of course I am!" I couldn't deny it. It was burning me. "How dare she come here and steal Edward?"

She opened her mouth to answer something when Edward and Tanya came inside. He was in the middle of explaining to her about History class. His eyes caught mine and he gave me his special smile. I returned it, unable to keep it off my lips.

"And this is Bella; my girlfriend," he said softly, sitting next to me, kissing my cheek and taking my fisted hand from the table.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you!" Tanya chirped, sitting gracefully next to Alice.

I glanced at the little pixie and she shrugged, sporting a knowing smile. She caught Tanya's arm, turning her around, facing the front of the class. "How do you like high school so far?" she whispered.

"The male humans are…mesmerizing."

I growled quietly, linking my fingers with Edward's. He sensed me tensing, and leaned into me, pressing his shoulder to mine.

"What was that in the hallway?" he whispered in my ear.

"Wasn't it obvious?" I asked, nodding to the dragon in front of him.

He chuckled. "Bella… oh, silly, Bella."

I snapped my head to him, narrowing my eyes. "Do you realize what she is?" I hissed so low, I wasn't sure he heard me.

"I know I got you wrong, now. I always thought you were like her, you know… the term never came to me, until now. Succubus." He smirked when I raised an eyebrow.

"You thought what?" I asked shocked.

Everyone turned to me and I smiled tensely at them, refocusing my attention on Edward.

He cleared his throat a few times, turning red.

The teacher stepped inside at that moment.

"We'll talk about this after school," I whispered to him.

He nodded solemnly and squeezed my hand. We stayed silent until the class let out. He stopped me from leaving, allowing us to be last two in the class.

"Look, I'm sorry; for everything. This morning…uhhh, she told me why she was doing that—to see if she could get everyone's attention."

"Alice explained what she is. I know you didn't stand a chance." I smiled and patted his cheek.

"Bella, I didn't want to like her, to look at her like that…I was trying to fight those strange feelings. I knew they weren't true."

"I understand."

"Forgive me?" he whispered, trapping me between his warm body and the desk.

I kissed him, hugging him. "Forgiven," I murmured against his lips.


	23. The cruel reality

**Chapter 23: The cruel reality**

**EPOV**

The first day of senior year was the worst day ever. It started out promising with Bella next to me when I woke up, telling me that my mother had to rush to work. I didn't eat much food, although I made a nice snack of Bella right on the kitchen floor.

Everything went down when I arrived at school. The Cullens' friend was new to this school life, but that's not what caught my attention or any other male's attention. There was an unseen force pulling me to her. A rational part of my brain was telling me that I couldn't be feeling that. I was in love with Bella.

After my first class, I bumped into her accidentally, while I was looking for Bella, who had abandoned me in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm Tanya," she told me, smiling, her yellow eyes looked on fire.

"Hi!" I shook my head, trying to clear it. What the hell was wrong with me?

"You must be the one the Cullens couldn't shut up."

"I'm Edward," I told her, breaking eye contact. I felt a little better, but she still made me squirm.

"You're a cute one. What do you have next?" she asked, showing me her teeth.

"History," I mumbled.

"Wonderful! Lead the way, pretty boy."

"Look…ehhh, Tanya…" I couldn't form a coherent thought.

"Tell me about this class," she told me, hooking her arm around my elbow.

I felt my ears turning red. I started explaining what the class was about before I realized I was doing so.

As we walked to the class, I saw every boy's head turning to look at her. Their eyes became glazed over and they shifted uncomfortably.

My breath hitched when I realized what was happening. I was proud of myself.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stopping.

"You're…a succu…" I couldn't say the word, afraid I'd hurt her feelings.

"Yes, Edward. I'm a succubus. I don't stand a chance with you, do I?" She smirked.

"No, you don't." I grinned back. "So please stop trying."

She nodded, somewhat disappointed. I kept answering her questions about school. When we arrived in our History class, I saw Alice and Bella talking in the back of the room. I broke my contact with Tanya, glad to be away from her and crossed the room quickly to my Bella.

"And this is Bella. My girlfriend," I told her pointedly.

I sat in the empty chair next to her and kissed her cold cheek then I took her hand. I hoped everything was okay. She had been upset since she'd fled from the car.

After explaining what had happened and once I was forgiven, I felt a lot better.

By lunchtime, we had fallen into our old pattern; being glued to the hip.

"Where do you want to sit?" Bella asked once we arrived in the cafeteria.

I shrugged, grabbing some food. I wasn't going to skip breakfast again. That was a promise.

"Hey, man!" Ben appeared next to me, bumping his fist in my shoulder. "How are you?"

"Hey. I'm good. Great, actually," I answered, glancing at Bella.

He followed my gaze and nodded. "Good summer, I take it?"

"The best!" I grinned, following him to our usual table without realizing.

Bella didn't object, being glad to see Angela again. We had really isolated ourselves from everyone over summer.

The more I talked with Ben, the more I realized how different I was and how different my ideas were. He had worked in the summer, to help his parents with money for his college. I hadn't even thought about college. There was only one thing I wanted once I graduated, to become a vampire – kind of an ambitious project for a teenager.

The chair next to me scraped and I turned to see who had joined us. We usually sat alone.

I fought the urge to groan when I saw Emmett next to me, grinning knowingly.

"How's Tanya?" he asked, shoving me playfully.

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut up," I hissed just for him. "Ben, this is Emmett Cullen."

"Nice to meet ya, Ben."

Ben nodded, shaking his hand tentatively. He was already scared. I could tell.

As the rest of the Cullens joined us, I could hear the entire cafeteria growing quiet then suddenly, it broke into loud murmurs. The school's gossip girls had their hands over their mouths and heads pressed together, glancing our way.

"Is it always like this?" I whispered to Emmett.

"Sometimes it's better, sometimes it's worse."

I rolled my eyes, fighting the urge to punch him.

Angela warmed up quickly to Alice, and along with Bella, they spent the entire hour talking about who knew what. I saw Tanya joining their conversation a few times, but giving up quickly. Rosalie was glaring at everyone looking her way. Jasper was staying quite erect at Alice's side. He offered me a little, tense smile when I caught his eye.

If it was difficult for him to be around me then I could only imagine how he felt surrounded by so many humans.

I wondered if I'd be like him once I was a vampire. How would I turn? Bella had told me some nasty stories at my insistence and even Emmett had shared his experience as a newborn. I'd be a savage. That was certain.

I realized someone was looking at me, and I turned to see Emmett eyeing me, amused. I shook my head, trying to stop smiling.

Was it last year when I'd stayed here alone with Bella, trying to understand her and put the pieces together? It felt like a few years had passed.

I heard a gasp and turned my eyes toward the source of the sound. Alice's fork clattered to the table as her mouth dropped, her eyes fogged.

"Alice!" Jasper hissed in her ear.

Nothing happened. She looked like she was in a trance. I hadn't really experienced seeing her having a vision – a real one.

She turned to me, her eyes still clouded, her face turning into a mask of horror.

I looked around, hoping no one was seeing this. They were minding their own business, but Ben and Angela were with us and they were looking scared at her.

"Will she be okay?" Angela asked Bella.

"Yeah, she probably remembered something. That's Alice," Bella tried to dismiss it, but not even she was able.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes lost their cloudiness and focused on me. I gathered as much. I had no idea how bad.

"Welcome back!" Emmett said cheerfully. I could even hear his voice trembling a little.

"Is it nap time?" I teased her, forcing a smile.

She shook her head. "Sorry. I just remembered something. Edward, can you come with me to the locker?"

"Sure." I jumped up, nearly knocking the chair down.

I saw Alice squeezing Bella's shoulder, whispering something in her ear then she came to me and led me out.

"We're not going to your locker."

"No, we're not." She stopped walking and took a deep breath. "Not here," she whispered. "Bella will get your stuff at the end of the day."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shocked.

"We're leaving, now. Come on." She took my hand and led me out of the school.

"I don't understand," I groaned, planting my heels in the ground. "Tell me, Alice."

"Not here!" she hissed. "We can take your car or I can run."

"Car," I muttered, allowing her to drag me to my car.

We were silent all the way to their house. I kept glancing at her, but she motioned between her eyes and the road. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

What in the hell had she seen?

I parked the car in their driveway and before I had my buckle undone, Alice opened my door, dragging me out. I wasn't so used to their speed since Bella had refrained to show it too much.

"Whoa! Easy!" I grumbled, stumbling.

"There's no time for easy!" she snapped and moved faster to the front door. She took me to a couch and I slumped on it as she started pacing.

"Alice! Skipping school?" Esme appeared in the doorway, smirking. Her smirk fell when she saw how troubled Alice was.

I shrugged, not knowing what was going on.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked, impatiently.

"We should wait for everyone to come back. Esme, can you pack Tanya's stuff? She has to go. No need to involve her in this."

"In what? What's going on?" I insisted.

Esme disappeared from the room. Alice whirled to me, shoving her finger under my nose, ready to shout when her eyes became glassy again.

"Oh, no!" she murmured.

"ALICE!" I tried shaking her shoulder, only managing to stumble and nearly hit my head on hers.

She shook her head and focused on me. "Edward… we have to leave."

"What?" I whispered.

"Shh, let me think of something." She sat next to me, unmoving for a long time.

"What do you know about Bella's past?"

I turned my head to Alice, unsure if I'd heard her right.

"Answer me. It's important."

"Well…I don't know. She doesn't talk about it much…" I shrugged. "Is she in trouble?" I asked, feeling dread installing in my body.

"Why isn't she with Peter and Charlotte? Why did she leave them?"

"She was angry with Peter over what he had done. She left after Charlotte told her about the rules, whatever that is."

"Did she listen to every rule?" Alice asked, more to herself.

"Is this because we're together?" I hissed.

"No! It has nothing to do with you. But it will, soon." She dropped her gaze and huffed.

"Bella hasn't done anything!" I snapped at her. How could she think badly of Bella?

"Has Bella told you about the Volturi?"

"The what?" I asked, blinking.

"Volturi, they're close to royalty for our kind and-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Alice Cullen!"

Bella was in the doorway of the room, glaring at Alice, angrier than I'd ever seen her.

"He has a right to know!"

"What is going on? What did you see?" Bella hissed, advancing.

"I saw the Volturi coming, okay? Out of nowhere then it was all clear why they were coming!" Alice screeched.

"And why are they coming? I heard you saying it didn't have to do with Edward."

"And it will, as I added! What have you done, Bella—in your past?"

"Tried to blend in? Like your coven," she answered annoyed.

"Have you…drunk from children?" Alice nothing but whispered the question.

I looked at Bella, surprised. Had she? I mean…how much blood could a child have?

"Yeah, so? It was a very long time ago."

How could she act like it wasn't something bad?

"But they were kids!" I yelled, without realizing.

"It was just once if you want to know. What brought this on?" Bella shot me a look that was almost apologetic.

"Once, and you managed to… do the impossible."

"What are you talking about?" Bella yelled at Alice.

"The child didn't die, apparently. And the Volturi caught wind of that," Alice explained.

I was missing something. Definitely. Everyone appeared in the room, looking scared – no, they looked terrified. Bella's eyes were so wide I thought they'd pop out.

I heard a loud snarl and an evenlouder crash then I saw Tanya pinning Bella to the wall.

"You created an immortal child! You bitch! You deserve to die!" she shouted in her face.

"I had no idea!" I heard Bella yell back in a choked voice.

"Do something!" I snapped at the others.

No one was moving. They were watching them sad and pitifully. Carlisle looked the saddest.

"And what the hell is an immortal child?" I asked, hoping someone was going to answer me.

"I'll personally hand your ass to Aro!" Tanya snapped. "I wished for a quiet year when I came here to join my old friends."

"I wished for a quiet year, too, since every other possible danger was out of our way!" Bella hissed, trying to pry Tanya's hand away from her throat.

When I saw Rosalie moving, I thought she was going to help Bella, but I was wrong. She was on Tanya's side.

"A child! An innocent, little life!"

"I had no idea!" Bella moaned.

"You didn't hear the heart still beating?" Rose roared.

I decided I had seen enough. I sprang to my feet and advanced. If they weren't going to save Bella from the two enraged women then I was doing it myself.

Strong arms came around me, dragging me aside. "You really don't want to go there," Emmett whispered in my ear.

"But...Bella," I protested.

"Tanya, you should leave. It's for the best," Carlisle spoke softly, going toward them. Finally!

"Not a chance in hell!" she yelled.

"Please. Just go. We'll get out of this mess on our own."

"I packed your things," Esme whispered.

Tanya was gone before I realized she'd moved. Then Carlisle and Esme pried Rosalie away from Bella, who collapsed against the wall. Emmett kept a firm grip on me, holding me against his chest, and as much as I squirmed, I couldn't escape.

"How did this happen?" Bella whispered after what felt like days.

"It took me by surprise. I usually have a few visions that lead to such a major thing. They're coming, Bella," Alice told her, going there.

I was jealous. I wanted to be there, with her, to comfort her.

"Is anyone going to explain this to me?" I growled, writhing in Emmett's iron grip. "Who the fuck are these vultures?"

"Volturi." Emmett chuckled tensely in my ear.

"I don't care about that! I want explanations! And what is an immortal child?"

Carlisle sighed and after a pointed look to Rosalie, he let her go.

"Let's sit down. Alice, how much time do we have?"

"They are coming on Friday or Saturday, not sure yet."

I rolled my eyes. They weren't even coming in the next few hours. What was the fuss about?

"Okay, let's settle and calm down. Edward, come here." Carlisle patted the spot next to him, on the red couch.

I made to move, but slammed back against Emmett since he hadn't loosened his grip. "Emmett"! I groaned.

"Oh, right."

I went to Carlisle and watched as everyone sat down. Bella didn't move from her spot against the wall, her head on her knees, hands wrapped around her legs.

"The Volturi are our royalty. You don't irk them unless you want trouble."

"Royalty, my ass! More like Capone," Emmett muttered.

"Emmett, I am telling the story, shut up!" Carlisle hissed angrily. He looked back at me, seriously. "They are a very old, very powerful family of our kind. I lived with them for a few decades when I was young. They're from Italy."

"How…Italy?" I asked, shocked.

"We're everywhere. I was studying there when I discovered them. They were more civilized and educated than what I knew from London."

"You're from London?"

"Edward, are you going to allow me to finish this before Friday?"

"Yeah, sorry," I mumbled.

"I have a picture of them in my study. They are Aro, Marcus and Caius. They tried to persuade me to stay, but I declined. I wanted to find others like me. I wanted to explore the New World. And so I arrived to America."

"Can I see them?" I asked when he made a long enough pause.

"Certainly. Follow me."

As we left the room, I couldn't help but look at Bella and how stony she sat there. Carlisle pushed me out of the room with a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be okay."

I walked beside him, still confused about these guys from Italy. Maybe Emmett was right. They sounded more like Al Capone than the Queen of England.

Carlisle opened the door of his study and once we were inside, he pulled me in front of a painting. "They are the Volturi."

I frowned at the three pale faces. Two had black hair and one light blond, almost white, hair. "Aro, Marcus and Caius," Carlisle pointed to each of them.

A fourth one caught my eye and after a second look, I felt my breath hitch. I turned to look at my companion then back at the painting, frowning.

"Yes, that is myself, while I was there." Carlisle smiled down at me. He sighed, returning his eyes to the three Italian vampires. "Unless you want to die – you don't irritate them."

"There are rules?" I asked, my eyes on the man in the middle – Aro. He looked sinister.

"Just one important one. You know it as well as any vampire would."

"Really?"

He smiled. "You can't tell the secret, can you?"

"Oh, of course I can't," I whispered. "It was so obvious."

He nodded in response. "There are other rules," he continued quietly. "Tanya was affected so strongly because she has known someone that did just that."

"Did what?"

"Created an immortal child. Her mother. They never speak of her willingly so I don't know her name."

I didn't move, listening with bated breath – I might have ceased breathing for all I knew.

"She lived long before I was born."

"When did you…" I stopped talking when he chuckled.

"Sixteen forties and changed by sixteen sixties."

"Oh." I had no idea what I was expecting, but not that. He was over three hundred years old, which meant that Tanya's mother was even older. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"They created vampires out of humans who were barely more than infants. They were very beautiful. So endearing, so enchanting, you had but to be near them to love them; it was an automatic thing. However, they could not be taught. They were frozen at whatever level of development they'd achieved before being bitten. Adorable two-year-olds with dimples and lisps that could destroy half a village in one of their tantrums. If they hungered, they fed, and no words of warning could restrain them. Humans saw them, stories circulated, fear spread like fire in dry brush."

I felt sick, my stomach twisting horribly. I could picture a small child with red eyes, a porcelain face, wanting in someone's arms and then biting. Maybe I had watched Chucky too many times.

"Tanya's mother created such a child, though I can't fathom her reason. The Volturi became involved, of course."

I looked back at the painting and almost saw the scene Carlisle was reenacting develop before my eyes.

"I told you they were loveable. Well, covens fought to the last man – were utterly decimated to protect them. The carnage was not as widespread as the southern wars on this continent, but more devastating in its own way. Long-established covens, old traditions, friends… Much was lost. In the end, the practice was completely eliminated. The immortal children became unmentionable, a taboo. When I lived with the Volturi, I met two immortal children, so I know firsthand the appeal they had. Aro studied the little ones for many years after the catastrophe they'd caused was over. You know his inquisitive disposition; he was hopeful that they could be tamed. But in the end, the decision was unanimous: the immortal children could not be allowed to exist."

Now I was seeing a small army of infants being chased by the three older vampires, and when caught – I swallowed, trying not to think of it.

"Tanya, Kate, and Irina were entirely oblivious until the day the Volturi came for them, their mother and her illegal creation already their prisoners. It was ignorance that saved Tanya's and her sisters' lives. Aro touched them and saw their total innocence, so they were not punished with their mother. None of them had ever seen the boy before, or dreamed of his existence, until the day they watched him burn in their mother's arms. I can only guess that their mother had kept her secret to protect them from this exact outcome. But why had she created him in the first place? Who was he, and what had he meant to her that would cause her to cross this most uncrossable of lines? Tanya and the others never received an answer to any of these questions. But they could not doubt their mother's guilt, and I don't think they've ever truly forgiven her."

"Hold on!" I whispered, finding my voice. "Tanya has sisters?"

"Yes, they live in Denali, along with two more vampires."

I nodded. "And what about… Aro touched them and saw something part? What's that?"

Carlisle's eyes widened. "That is his power. He can read minds by touching one's hand," he explained, grimacing.

"Sorry, but you said it."

"It's good you know. You have to be very careful-"

"He won't be around when they arrive!" Bella was in the doorway, glaring at Carlisle.

I was too shocked by her sudden appearance to be happy she was okay.

"Let me continue the story. You should stay here, too," he told her softly.

She slipped inside the room, closing the door and leaning against it, not meeting my eyes.

"Even with Aro's perfect assurance that Tanya, Kate, and Irina were innocent, Caius wanted them to burn. Guilty by association. They were lucky that Aro felt like being merciful that day. Tanya and her sisters were pardoned, but left with unhealing hearts and a very healthy respect for the law."

"Burn?" I felt angry with Bella for not having told me any of this. If I thought back on our relationship, she had never said a thing about vampires until the Cullens had arrived into our lives. She had kept so much as a secret that what I knew from my books made little sense; since mostly it was a lie.

"To destroy a vampire, you have to rip it to pieces and burn them," Carlisle explained patiently, shooting Bella a weird look.

She huffed at him, but didn't interject. She already had so much to explain to me once we were alone.

"This is it?" I asked when Carlisle didn't continue.

"Yes. Now, we have to see what we can do about our situation."

"Our?" Bella whispered, looking at him shocked.

"Yes, our. You are one of us now, Bella. I love you as my own."

"Really? Oh, Carlisle!" Bella sobbed dryly and launched at his neck, hugging him tightly. "I didn't mean any harm," she whispered, still clinging to him.

"Shall we go downstairs and explain everyone your story?" he asked softly.

"Yes, in a moment." She took a step back and glanced at me between her thick black lashes. Her eyes were almost butterscotch.

Carlisle let himself out of the room, leaving us alone. We had about three feet between us, but that didn't last for long because Bella started walking slowly, cautiously, toward me.

"Is it true?" I asked, searching her eyes, now that I could see them.

"How much do you hate me?"

"I can't hate you…"

"But?"

"Did you intend to create such… to create a child like that?" I asked.

She dropped her gaze. "I will explain everything when we get downstairs. I don't think I can do it twice." She looked back at me. "Edward, whatever you hear…that was the old me. A very old me. That person existed for about a year or two after Peter changed me."

"Just say yes or no," I insisted.

Bella watched me guarded then whispered so softly, I barely heard her. "Yes."

My heart stopped and somehow, I made it out of the study and down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room, waiting for us. I saw their blurry forms through my tears and just rushed out of the house.

Whoever drove my car there…I was grateful. The key was in the ignition and I just twisted it then flew home. As I drove away, I remembered it was me who'd driven the car there.

Logically, I knew I should have stayed and listened to Bella's story. I knew she wouldn't have done such an atrocious thing if she could have helped it, but she had told me that she was young when it had happened. Whatever her excuse was – it wasn't good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle's explanation is from Eclipse...again


	24. Royal visitors

**Chapter 24: Royal visitors**

**BPOV**

This day was horrible. I hated it. I had put that awful time—that period of my past— behind me .

"Should we wait for him?" Carlisle asked once I'd made it downstairs.

"No, he is too upset to come back any time soon." I shook my head.

I knew Edward better than anyone; better than he knew himself.

"Then tell us the whole story," Carlisle continued.

"Yes, do tell us!" Rosalie sneered.

I had no idea why she was so upset. Not like she didn't have a reason to. I understood Tanya's reaction….but Rosalie's? Not so much.

"It was a year after I left Peter," I started explaining, looking down. I hated talking about that time. "I was in a small village, searching for food. Even then I was thinking twice before killing." I sighed.

"I'm sure!" Rosalie snorted.

I ignored her and continued my story. "I killed a couple of old people. Unlike any other time, I moved to the closest village I found. It had been a week since I'd last fed, so I was thirsty. One day, after a heavy rain, no one was leaving their house. I wanted to take my leave, changing my mind, but a woman opened the door and invited me inside out of the rain. I resisted. I swear!" I looked up at them pleadingly.

"I told her that I wasn't that far away from home. She had none of it. I finally followed her." I dropped my gaze again, and glared at my linked fingers in my lap. "She had a three year old girl; she was adorable. I loved her instantly. I never meant to hurt her-"

"I just heard you telling Edward that you meant it!" Rosalie snapped. She seemed to be the only one against me.

"Let me finish!" I hissed. "Her mother prepared lunch and I played with it; making it look like I'd eaten something. She kept me in her house, insisting that I should leave in the morning. I agreed, stupidly. After a quiet dinner, which I declined, I was next to her while she washed the dishes." I gulped, cringing at the horrid memory. "She cut herself with a knife. Before I knew what I did, I had her in my arms, teeth in her throat…sucking her dry. When I looked up, I saw the little girl in the doorway of the kitchen. Our eyes locked and she looked amazed and shocked at me. I knew she would talk if I let her live. I knew I couldn't kill her. I had no idea what an immortal child was. I wanted to keep her. She was precious…" I explained in a small voice. "When I realized what she could do. How evil she could be…I tried to get away. She followed me everywhere. Almost every day she'd tell me 'I'm hungry, Miss' and I would glare at her. I couldn't be upset with her because as you said, Carlisle, you couldn't be mad with such a doll. She was the perfect child until she was hungry. And when she was hunting…God, that was messy."

"What happened? How did you get separated?" Jasper asked me.

"We were in Wichita and we found a group of nomads. They were old, probably older than Carlisle, in human and vampire age. They were shocked, scared, amazed, horrified and in love with my little companion. Once it was time to leave, she told me she'd like to stay with them. I jumped to the opportunity to deposit of the little demon I was sorry for creating. She was eager to stay with them and they were eager to know more about her. I left in the middle of the night. Her small, crystalline voice still haunts me. I never knew what I had done or that I was forbidden to create such a thing."

They looked at me contemplatively for a few quiet minutes, while Rosalie kept glaring.

"Someone needs to go to Edward and talk to him. Bella, it would be best if you stayed away for a while," Carlisle told me.

"I know," I mumbled.

"I'll do it," Rose announced us. "Anything to be away from her." She pointed at me, throwing another glare my way.

Once she was gone, Carlisle and Jasper went to his study to make a plan; a way to escape what I had brought upon them. Esme and Alice went to start packing in case they had to leave.

I felt horrible.

Emmett sat next to me and wrapped his big arm around my shoulders.

"Rose is upset for another reason, besides the obvious one," he whispered.

"Huh?" I glanced at him, frowning.

"Her fiancé and his friends abused of her the night before the wedding. Carlisle found her barely alive and decided to give her another chance. Until she found me, she hated this world. She's always wanted a baby, a normal life."

"Emmett, do you think I would have done it, had I known what I was doing? Something told me to stop drinking at some point…and I did…and I was about to take off when the girl started screaming and thrashing around. It took me a few minutes to realize what was happening. I have never been so scared. Have you ever seen someone transform before your eyes?" I asked, searching his eyes.

"No. I can imagine it is not pretty." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"It's horrible. That's the main reason I keep denying Edward. At the same time, I know he wouldn't listen to me." I sighed and bit my lip.

"We'll be okay, Ruby. You'll see." He hugged me to his chest and I allowed all the tension to dissolve. He tensed up a little when I let out a dry sob but tightened his arms around me.

Rosalie never returned. At least, I knew Edward was safe.

Carlisle had come up with a plan. Being old friends with Aro, he'd welcome him and ask cordial questions then plead him to listen to my story. All this time, Edward would be away, and we all were to make personal efforts to stay away from him so they wouldn't smell him on us. It was one thing for us to smell of different human scents since we were going to school, and another thing to have one potent human smell around us.

Once the plan was thorough enough, Esme called Tanya to apologize for what had happened and to tell her that she was welcome to join their family at high school next time they moved away.

When it was school time, I trudged my way to my cottage to change my clothes. I was happy to pass on the annoying contacts.

I was so grateful for meeting the Cullens – on so many levels that the upcoming events made me sick. They had been nothing but good toward Edward and me, and I was bringing the Volturi over them.

I drove my car to school, grateful Rosalie had managed to repair it. Everything seemed to revolve around them, lately.

I parked my car next to Edward's. I knew I had to stay away, but I had to talk to him, to explain myself.

Alice fell in step with me and linked her arm around mine. "Let him believe whatever he wants. If Aro gets to him, he will have no idea why you or any of us didn't talk to him for the past week."

"No one will get to Edward!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her. I wondered if he could spend the end of the week with the wolves.

"Bella! I have no idea what you are doing, but stop it! I have to see the future now, more than ever!"

"I was thinking of sending Edward to La Push."

"Ah, maybe Carlisle was right," she mused. "When the wolves are involved, I can't see."

"That sounds interesting," I said, sincerely.

"Promise you won't talk to him," Alice pleaded me as she dropped me to my first class.

I nodded and entered the classroom.

I found Edward at our desk, his head over his folded arms on the top of the desk. I sat down quietly and looked at him.

How upset was he? Would he ever forgive me? Could I not talk to him for fours days?

Looking at him closer, I saw the dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept. His breathing was too even for him just to be sitting there, ignoring me.

He was sleeping.

When the teacher came in the room, I knew I had to wake him up.

"Edward," I whispered, touching his elbow.

His eyes snapped open then he sat up in his chair and rubbed them. He didn't look at me or acknowledge me for the rest of the class.

In the hallway, I walked a few steps behind him and went to my locker, which was pretty close to his. I saw Emmett going to his locker, which was right next to Edward's, and changed his books quickly. Edward tried to talk to him, but Emmett didn't answer. He only shook his head and Edward seemed to get it.

The rest of the morning passed in the same manner, I was glad to share our classes with some of the Cullens. I sat with Alice in History, leaving Edward alone behind us. I sat with Emmett in Spanish, leaving Edward alone on the other side of the class.

Once in the cafeteria, Alice and Jasper led the way to the last table, next to the back wall.

"You're doing great! But he'll talk to you in Bio. So be careful," Alice whispered as we took our seats.

I glanced toward Edward, who was sitting with Angela and Ben, shooting us confused glances.

"We have to give him something! I don't know him very well, but from what I saw…he's very hot-headed. He won't stay away and he knows when Aro's coming. He'll be there," Rose told us. She turned to me, narrowing her eyes. "Why haven't you talked to him about…our kind?" she hissed. "He doesn't know much."

"I tried to keep him separate from our nature, Rose, but I realized that I loved him too much to keep him away. Once this mess is over…" I sighed, stopping myself.

"He'd love it if we settled a date for the change," Rose added softly.

Before I could retort, Alice gasped softly, a huge smile spreading on her face as she gave Edward thumbs up.

"I thought we weren't talking to him," I muttered, looking between them.

He was sporting the same grin and giving her the thumbs up right back.

"Do you see me talking to him?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"You're still communicating with him! What was that?" I demanded. "I'm not allowed to tal—communicate with him, and you are?"

"Oh, calm down. It's between us," she whispered, and winked to him.

When I looked back at Edward, he was engrossed in a discussion with Ben. Only Angela was frowning, looking at Alice with a confused expression.

She wasn't the only confused one.

"What did you just see? Why are you smiling like that?" I groaned when her grin widened.

"Not telling you!" she sang.

When the bell rang, I made my way to Biology and found the seat next to Angela empty. Mike hadn't been at school today. I could stay with her, just to keep up with the plan.

Edward's face fell comically when he saw me pass our usual desk and sit next to Angela. She was surprised to see me there, but didn't comment on it.

"Are you fighting?" she whispered, nodding to Edward.

"Not really."

"Oh, taking a break?" she deduced.

"Not really," I repeated.

She looked amused at me.

"It's a long story."

She let it slide and we talked about what we were currently studying, not that I cared much about that.

The teacher made us pay attention to one of his experiments. It was the most boring thing ever—about a pea's life. I kept glancing at Edward; he was bent over his notebook, scribbling furiously. Was he taking notes?

Next class, P.E., flew by and when I walked to my car, I saw Edward there. He had raised a wiper blade and of course, my alarm went off. Luckily, I was close by.

"Are you trying to steal my car?" I asked amused.

He jumped and turned to me, moving his hands behind his back. "I was just…ehh, doesn't matter," he retracted, walking backwards, around the hood of my car to his.

"Did you need something?" I wondered. He was acting weird.

"No. Why do you ask?" He was trying to open the door of his car not looking at it.

"What are you hiding behind you?"

His jaw clenched. After a few moments, he took a step toward my car and leaned over the hood. "Here. Read this," he whispered and offered me a piece of paper.

I took it from his hand and unfolded it. It looked like a letter.

When I looked up at him again, I saw his car backing away. I looked down at the letter then hopped in my car, driving home. I couldn't wait to read it.

I sat on my couch, tucking my legs under me and opened the letter again. It wasn't very long and I couldn't stop to admire his neat writing.

_Dear Bella,_

_I think I know why you (along with the Cullens) are keeping your distance. It took me a few hours to realize it, but by lunch, I'd figured it out. You could have told me it is for my own safety. I would have listened._

_I made plans with Ben for Friday evening. We're going to Port Angeles – bowling. Very human, huh? So don't worry about the Italian vampires coming after me. My parents are going to Seattle for a dinner Dad is invited to, so they'll be safe._

_Saturday, I plan to visit Jake. It's been a long time since I dropped by. Billy already invited my parents for dinner so we might be there._

_I don't know which day they'll choose to come…that's why I made plans for both days. Considerate much? See, I can preserve myself. It's you, I can't stay away from._

_When this is over, we need to talk. REALLY talk. There's so much to talk about, Bella._

_If something happens…bad or good…please call me or…have someone call me. Please._

_I love you. Always._

_Edward_

He was going to be okay. When the Volturi arrived, he'd be long gone. As for me, I tried not to think of the scenario in which something happened to me, or one of the Cullens. I couldn't even conceive that.

The thumbs up between him and Alice had probably been over the night in Port Angeles.

I hugged the paper to my chest, sniffing it in a pathetic way to smell his tantalizing scent.

The next few days passed quickly, with a few glances from Edward. When the last bell rang on Friday, I flew to my car. We had to regroup at the Cullens' house by three thirty. Alice had had a vision during lunch in which she saw them arriving after four.

As I jumped in my car, Emmett peeled out of his spot. I got caught up in a small jam. I couldn't just leave my car and run to their house. A car stopped next to mine and honked.

I turned around angry, only to see Edward, his passenger's window rolled down. I rolled my window down and looked at him expectantly.

"Be careful," he said softly.

I looked at Ben, who was next to him then back to Edward's worried green eyes. "I will. You too. I love you."

"I love you, too." He showed me his trademark crooked smile then rolled the window up.

After another long look at him, I drove off, since the road had cleared up.

I parked my car in the driveway and rushed inside the house. Emmett was talking strategies with Jasper, in case we needed to fight. I truly hoped it wouldn't get to that.

"What held you up?" Emmett asked, smirking.

"Just saying goodbye to Edward," I admitted. "He just left."

"Good. Alice said it will be fifteen minutes from now."

"Ten," she chimed up, descending. "Don't worry, Bella. Everything will go well."

"I truly hope so."

I was a mess of nerves when I smelt them. Seconds passed and there was a knock.

Carlisle glanced at us then went to open the door. We were seated on various couches, chairs—or just standing, in Emmett's case.

I'd never seen the three brothers, but I'd heard a lot about them. Seeing them made me freeze, chills running down my spine.

"Welcome, old friends," Carlisle said.

Jasper came next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. It seemed his power couldn't do much. I was too wound up.

"It's good to see you again, Carlisle. I wish we were seeing each other under different circumstances," Aro spoke, his eyes springing from one family member to another until his burgundy gaze settled on me.

I felt the need to shift, squirm, under his intense gaze. He smiled and drifted toward me. Jasper squeezed my shoulder, dropping his hand.

"I understand you are the little one that caused all the trouble," Aro told me on an amused tone.

I looked at him frightened, then behind him, at his brothers and the other two guys with them.

"Aro, this is Bella, indeed. If you'll be kind enough to listen to what she has to say, I'll be eternally grateful. She was young and untrained when it happened," Carlisle said softly.

"Who turned you, Isabella? You don't mind if I call you Isabella, do you?" Aro probed.

"N-no," I stammered. "It's okay." I wanted to gulp, but I didn't have anything to gulp since there was no venom gathered in my mouth.

He extended his hand, which had an odd yellowish look. I exchanged a look with Carlisle, who nodded to me. I raised my shaky hand and put it on his papery one. He wrapped his long fingers around mine, raising my hand to his mouth to kiss the back of it; all the while a sinister smile played on his lips.

I tried to tame my thoughts, knowing he could hear everything and it wouldn't be smart if I offended him.

"So interesting." He dropped my hand, cocking his head to the side. "Do tell me how you do it."

"Do what?" I blurted out, shocked.

"Keep your thoughts hidden from me," he replied.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I cannot read your mind. You have to tell me how you do that."

"I…don't…I mean…I've never…" I stopped blabbing. He couldn't read my mind! That was very good news. The best.

Caius moved closer. "Are we going to sit here all day? Listen to her or let Felix deal with her."

I shuddered and started talking faster than ever before. If I hadn't been a vampire, my words would have been unintelligible. Luckily, they were vampires as well and heard everything I had to say. I started with Peter changing me, me being angry, listening to Charlotte – saving her, in case they turned against her, by saying that few people were aware of immortal children – telling them what I had told the Cullens about how I changed the little girl.

"You seem attached to her," Aro noted when I finished my part.

"Babies are usually adorable. Obviously, the little vampire was wonderful, the most handsome infant I've ever seen. What became of her?" I asked before I could keep my mouth shut.

"She was destroyed after I took as much information from her, as possible."

"When did that happen? From my knowledge, you act fast in such cases," Carlisle interjected, eating my words.

"Oh, I must have missed this little girl. About five decades ago I caught her."

"Why now? Why did you come after Bella, now?" Carlisle asked, fear evident in his eyes.

"I kept track of her, thinking there was a mistake. You know how rarely I pardon people. I was right to let it slide. She was young and not taught well." Aro looked at me. "I am here for another reason."

Edward's name ricocheted around in my head and I felt faint. No. He wouldn't get to Edward. He couldn't. He was safe in Port Angeles with Ben, playing bowling.

"What brings you here, then?" Emmett asked, stepping forward.

The huge, burly guard from behind Aro stepped forward too, growling.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure," Aro said in a sweet voice, smiling at Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen. Not a pleasure."

Carlisle decided to save Emmett's rude words by introducing the rest of the family. Once the pleasantries were made, Aro fixated me with his red eyes.

"I see you've recently changed your diet. Afraid your little pet was in pain?" he asked with a sneer.

"I've always wanted to do this. I just had no idea I could feed from animals. I would have stopped hurting humans a long time ago," I told him back, coldly.

Aro looked around, linking his fingers in front of him. "Why isn't your friend around? Are you two fighting?"

"You stay away from Edward!" I shouted, a snarl escaping me.

"Wonderful. So possessive." He smiled.

"There's a deep connection between them. And I feel only one side of it now," Marcus, the other leader of Volturi, talked for the first time.

"We're about to have the full impact soon," Caius added mockingly.

My eyes widened and I felt like I'd been punched in my chest. I couldn't breathe, which was absurd. "No!" I gasped. "No! You can't find Edward."

"I'm afraid we know of him. He'll join us shortly," Aro said jovially.


	25. Deadline

**Chapter 25: Deadline**

**EPOV**

Saying goodbye to Bella at school was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I hadn't been this scared—not even when she went after the nomads.

The bowling alleys were packed and we decided to try the pool table while we waited for one of the alleys to be freed. Ben sensed I was worried about something, but didn't press me for answers.

We had hit a couple of balls when someone appeared next to me. I glanced toward the person, and my cue froze midair. A small blonde girl stood at the end of our table. She was looking at me, even though I couldn't exactly tell because of the black shades over her eyes. I didn't have to be a genius to know what was going on. She looked out of place there.

She wouldn't try anything considering the place was packed. I looked toward the door and saw a huge guy around Emmett's size, guarding the doors. He was with her, I could just tell.

"Ben," I said faintly, my stomach turning around. "I don't feel so well…" I sounded like a pussy.

"Oh, I told you to eat at lunch."

"Yeah…sorry," I mumbled, eyeing the girl at the end of the table. She smiled wickedly.

"Go on then. Angie will be here in about an hour. Don't worry 'bout me."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I'd love the excuse to drive him home.

He nodded. "Go home. Feel better," he told me, clapping my back.

"Thanks. Bye," I said. I put the cue on the table and grabbed my jacket, making my way on wobbly legs out of the game house.

The girl fell in step with me, the guy behind us. Her cold hand wrapped around my left wrist and squeezed it painfully hard. I bit my lip to keep from groaning. Any harder and she'd snap my bone.

"Keys," the guy commanded.

I clumsily took them out of my pants, promptly dropping them. He bent to pick them up then went to the driver's seat. I sat in the backseat with the girl.

"Oh, calm down, we're not allowed to harm you," she told me, putting her shades on the top of her head. Her eyes were an angry red. "Demetri, faster."

"You know, Jane, you should have just taken your stupid twin with you!" he hissed back.

I didn't feel better that I knew their names.

"How did you find me?" I asked. I thought Bella's plan was going to work. I had accepted not talking with any of the Cullens, nor Bella just to keep myself safe. Turned out, I was never safe.

"Small talk?" Jane asked, turning her eyes to me.

I closed my eyes, cringing. I was afraid to look in her eyes. Something told me that she could hurt me if I looked there.

"Jane!" Demetri warned. "Careful! Aro wouldn't appreciate it."

"Oh, a little fun won't kill him. Open your eyes, little human," she cooed.

I tried to resist, but I knew it was futile to try to resist a vampire. My eyes opened and suddenly, I felt like I was stabbed from ten thousand directions at the same time. I curled up against the door, gritting my teeth, but quiet screams escaped me. The knives seemed to twist and the pain increased.

What was she doing to me?

"Stop!" I moaned loudly. "Please!"

"Jane!" Demetri screamed.

The pain disappeared and I was left panting and rubbing different parts of my body, as if I had truly been injured. I didn't look her way again, nor did I ask anything else.

When we arrived in front of the Cullens' house, she dragged me out. I stumbled over my feet, scared of what was going to happen. I heard her hissing something, too low for me to catch the words. Next second, Demetri had his arms around me and he was carrying me inside – my back to his chest. I kicked my feet in the air, trying to escape his tight hold.

"Stay put, worm!" he growled, tightening his hold on me.

"Ow!" I moaned. He was going to break something.

We entered the house and I withered violently in his arms.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I was dropped unceremoniously and tumbled to the floor. I picked myself up, rubbing my elbows and my ribs where I had been squeezed painfully hard.

I saw the dark haired guy from the painting – Aro. He was watching me entertained. I looked around and saw Bella held by her arms by a guy twice Emmett's size. She was trying to free herself as she looked at me.

"Let her go! You're hurting her!" I demanded, raising my foot to make my way there. Not sure what I could do, but I had to stop him from hurting her.

I recoiled and slammed into Demetri when he took hold of my collar. "Not so fast, boy."

I fisted my hands at my sides and turned my glare toward Aro. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I see why you love the boy," Aro murmured, looking at Bella.

"Don't touch him!" she growled. "Don't you dare!"

"Well, Marcus, is it the same?" he turned to one of his brothers.

"It's stronger. I've never felt such intensity before," he answered in a thick voice.

Aro linked his hands and came to me – more like, drifted. "Il tuo cantante. So rare. So precious."

I didn't understand a word. I should have opted for Italian as a foreign language.

I didn't ask—afraid Jane would try something again—but kept my glare steady on his deep, clouded red eyes.

"May I?" he asked politely, raising his hand, palm up.

I swallowed thickly, my mouth suddenly dry. What should I keep away? Could I keep things away?

I slapped my right hand angrily on his papery one. Maybe he'd disintegrate if I hit him harder.

He barked a small laugh and I felt my blood ran cold. He could hear me. Every freaking thought. Could I stop thinking? Could I lock all my precious thoughts somewhere in a trunk and keep them away from him?

His smile seemed to disappear fast. What was he seeing? He raised his other hand too and patted the top of mine.

"Thank you, young one," he said kindly. He drifted behind me, and I turned my head to see what he was doing. He stopped in front of Jane. "I told you to bring him back unharmed."

There was a wail of agony. My eyes snapped to Bella just in time to see her freeing herself and lurching herself at Jane. I didn't catch her words, but I could bet they weren't pretty.

"Felix," Aro commanded and the guy previously holding Bella, took her away from Jane. I could tell Emmett wanted to do something, but Carlisle kept a hand on his arm.

Then Aro turned to me. "You'd be truly gifted, boy, if they decide to change you."

I met Alice's eyes and she shook her head sadly. What had happened while I wasn't here?

"I will forget all about the little girl, Isabella." Bella dropped her head upon hearing his words. "You need to decide. We don't have the whole day."

"It's settled," I blurted out, looking straight at Alice. She had seen my decision from a few days ago.

"Is that so?" Aro asked surprised as Bella raised her head and watched me worried.

"Yes. After I graduate; I don't want to worry my parents," I explained, cringing.

Open mouth – insert shoe. Why did I have to bring my parents into this?

"Oh, so considerate of you. And you love your parents?" he asked, approaching me.

"Yes, very much."

"If we catch wind that you are still a human by…let's say…September – a year from now – I'm afraid I'll have to remind you the hard way of your promise." He tried to look sad, but it didn't work. His malicious smile spoke volumes.

"I won't give you a reason to hurt them," I said vehemently.

He inclined his head. "Do I have your word, Edward?"

"I promise." I nodded quickly.

"A little reminder of what will happen to your parents if you go back on your word. Jane?" he asked quietly.

She appeared in front of me. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the pain. There was a commotion and I cracked an eye open. Bella was in front of me, having escaped again.

"No!" I yelled, pushing on her shoulder. Of course, she wouldn't budge. It took me a second to realize that Jane was doing the same thing she had done in my car. It wasn't working. A few minutes passed in silence before Aro barked a loud laugh, making me jump, scared.

Jane pouted at him, throwing a venomous glare toward Bella. I expected her to raise her middle finger, but she didn't.

"Wonderful!" Aro clapped. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Positive," Bella hissed.

He shrugged. "If everything is settled, we shall go."

The blond brother, Caius, complained about leaving me alive, but Aro promised there would be consequences if I was still human after the deadline.

I was satisfied he had given me the summertime too. I could put my plan into action. I just needed Bella to cooperate.

The second they were out of the door, I was in Bella's arms – or she was in my arms. I wasn't sure who moved first. We were holding each other for dear life. I didn't care that my ribs still hurt from Demetri's restraint. I was simply happy to have her close again.

"Don't ever stay away from me!" I exclaimed.

"I missed you so much!"

"I love you!"

"I'll always be around. I promise."

We seemed to be unable to keep from exclaiming. Bella titled her head and wrapped her arms loosely around my neck.

"Oh, Edward!"

I smiled and leaned down, capturing her soft lips into a deep kiss. She moaned, parting her lips, sending cool air into my mouth, making me shiver. She'd never done that before and it was so erotic. I wanted her to do it again. She backed up a little, pecking my lips. I heard her muttering "Okay" and I had no idea what she was talking about. Until I looked up and saw the room empty.

"They'd left the house to give us some privacy. We have to talk, Edward," she whispered seriously.

"I know. Can we do that later?" I really wanted to know the whole story behind the immortal child thing; I wanted to know what had happened while I was on my way here, we had to discuss my transformation, and last but not least, my proposal. I was apprehensive of her reaction to my news, my question.

We sat on the couch, not able to stay even inches away from the other, I took her in my arms, squeezing as hard as I could and hoping she'd feel it. Once we were both comfortable with the closeness, she started talking softly. I didn't interrupt her.

I had been so stupid to go away. I should have stayed and listened. Rosalie hadn't told me much when she had dropped by, but she explained why she was so upset. Her story had been horrible and I saw her differently after that. I felt like I could understand her more. She'd always displayed her affection to Emmett, and I never thought there was a deeper meaning to that than just to show others she got him. Their connection ran deep, I could tell. I'd watched them together at school after her story of how she became a vampire and the small touches and looks were the ones that gave her away.

Bella put her palm on my cheek, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Are you absolutely sure?" She was talking about my changing.

"Yes. I want to be with you. Forever," I whispered, looking in her now topaz eyes.

"You have no idea what that means to me. I've never dreamt of having a…"

"Mate?" I supplied.

"I thought I was going to offend you if I said it," she said honestly.

I grinned. "You wouldn't have. This year can't go fast enough."

"I think I'm having déjà vu." She giggled, putting her head on my shoulder. "Patience, Edward. In just a year, we'll have forever."

I tightened my arms around her and sighed in contentment. I knew I couldn't ask her my question. Not in that moment. It would have to wait for the right time.

"We'll have to leave shortly after graduation. We can't do it here. Not around the dogs," she said contemplatively.

"Oh! Jake!" I exclaimed. "I completely forgot. Should I still go? Everything's okay now."

"Go and have fun. You don't have much time left with him. And…don't tell him. Not yet, at least," she whispered.

"Why not? We aren't going to do it here."

Bella looked up at me sadly. "I don't want you to fight with him over this. He'll try to change your mind."

"Nothing can change my mind. Nothing. You hear me?" I asked, peering down at her.

She smiled and pecked my lips. "How did they find you?"

I explained what had happened at the game house and on the way here. Bella told me about Jane's power then she told me that Aro couldn't read her mind and that's why Jane hadn't affected her.

"I'd like that," I mused.

"To hurt other people?" she shouted, surprised.

"No, silly! To read minds. Imagine all the things I could learn without having to ask idiotic questions just to get to the subject."

"That's how people communicate, Edward."

"Yeah, I know. I can dream." I shrugged.

When the others returned, it was night. Carlisle came straight to Bella, smiling. I saw Alice bouncing on her heels and I knew that it had to be good. And it was great. Carlisle asked Bella to join the family—like move in with them. She was so touched that it took her a few minutes to form a word. When words failed her, she threw herself at Carlisle, hugging him.

They insisted we spend the night there, but I really wanted to go home. I needed to be away for a while. It had been too much, what had happened earlier, and the thought of nearly losing Bella or even dying…

I couldn't convince Esme that I'd eat when I got home so I had to stay for dinner. She was too much, too good. While I ate, Bella ran to her house to change her clothes.

Alice was at my side the second the door closed. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Bella to be far away enough to start talking.

"I wanted to talk to you since I had the vision and I couldn't!" she pouted. "I have to tell you to be insistent. She won't accept it the first time."

"What?" I felt my heart stuttering.

"She will accept, eventually. You have to explain everything that's on your mind; every reason why you want this. Or she won't say 'yes'."

I nodded. "When's the best time?"

"Right now, I wouldn't even try. Let a few months go. Collect your thoughts…and do it traditionally. Don't forget the century she's from." Alice winked.

I nodded and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Alice."

"You're very welcome!" She turned to Esme, beaming. "I'm gonna have a new brother!"

"ALICE!" I groaned. "Can you keep it to yourself?"

"Oh, sorry."

Esme smiled at me, shaking her head. Alice keeping something to herself – those words didn't belong together.

When I arrived home, I went straight to have a shower then to bed. Bella was waiting patiently.

"You should call your mother. She just called while you were in the shower," she told me.

"Now?" I moaned. I was too tired.

"Yes. She's not very happy I'm here."

"I thought she didn't have a problem with you being around," I grumbled taking my phone and pressing two—my speed dial for Mom.

"Hello?" The phone didn't even start ringing. Was she waiting with it by her ear?

"Mom? What is it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know how you are."

"If you are upset because Bella's here…you should know that we worked on homework when we got here and we lost track of time. We're tired and she'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom," I explained, annoyed. I was tired and I wanted to sleep, not give excuses as to why my girlfriend was with me.

I idly thought if Bella would be allowed in my room when I proposed? I grinned, just thinking of asking the question.

"Oh, okay. I thought it was a habit. When we aren't home, you're bringing her over," Mom told me.

"No, Mom. Really." I nearly snorted. If she only knew that Bella had been there for over a year, every night… well, with a few exceptions… I chuckled. "Can I go to bed, now?"

"Sure, honey. Good night. Tell Bella good night, too."

"Will do. Night."

After putting the phone on the nightstand, I wrapped the blanket around me and draped my arm around Bella, closing my eyes.

"Sleep well," she whispered in my ear. I smiled, but was too tired to open my mouth and answer. I just snuggled closer to her and drifted away.


	26. Dinner in La Push

**Chapter 26: Dinner in La Push**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up with something tickling my nose; it was annoying. What was Bella doing?

"Unghhh." I swatted whatever it was. It was small and furry, probably her hair.

I heard a hiss in my ear and an itchy pain in my jaw.

"Ow!" I groaned, opening my eyes.

I came face to face with Ginger and when I touched my jaw, I felt something sticky. Shit.

I looked around, but didn't find Bella. Good, no need to make it worse.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked the cat. He mewed and rubbed his head to my chest. "Hungry?" I wondered, wiping my chin. It hurt like a bitch. "Why would you hurt me, huh?"

I picked him up and went downstairs to put some milk in his bowl. We had been consuming a lot of milk since he appeared in our lives. The granules didn't seem to satisfy him.

After I prepared his breakfast, I went to the bathroom. I had an angry scratch against my jaw - four claw lines from my cheekbone to my chin. Stupid cat. When I returned to the kitchen, washed and dressed for the day, I found my parents there.

"Oh!" I shouted, surprised. I hadn't heard the door. Was I going deaf?

"Morning, honey! What happened to you?" Mom asked, worried.

I put a hand over my jaw. "Nothing."

"If you're going to get hurt every time we leave, we'll rethink leaving you in the first place," Dad chuckled.

"Ha ha! It's Ginger's fault."

They rolled their eyes as if they didn't believe. Didn't they? Who could have done that?

That's when I remembered about Bella spending the night. Was she upstairs? Had she left?

"I'll start breakfast," Mom said, going to the fridge.

"I want a huge coffee," Dad told her, making his way out of the kitchen. He patted my shoulder on his way.

"What happened?" They looked tired.

"The hotel room was next to someone that was throwing a party of sorts. We didn't sleep much," Mom explained. "Why don't you go wake Bella up?"

I gulped and turned around on my heels, in one smooth motion. I took the stairs two at a time, looked around, and was glad I didn't see Dad. I then slipped in the guest bedroom. To my surprise, Bella was in the bed, her hair sticking in every direction.

"Hey," I whispered.

She cracked an eye open and flung an arm over her head, making me laugh. "Let me sleep."

"Funny, I thought you couldn't sleep," I taunted, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sure you know that my parents are home."

"Yeah, I'm aware." She turned her head to look at me. "Do you always talk to yourself?"

"What? I was talking to Ginger!"

"Was he in the bathroom with you?" she teased, raising on her elbows and looking at me through her thick eyelashes.

"I did? I wasn't aware of that." I felt my blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"I think it's adorable."

"Shut up," I moaned. "Do something about your hair and come downstairs."

"I tried to muse it up to look like I'd been sleeping," she defended herself.

"It looks like a haystack!"

She gasped in mock shock. "How dare you! Yours looks like a nest in the morning so you're not one to talk."

"Ouch. How you wound me," I said dramatically, nudging her with my hip.

She cupped my cheeks and pressed her lips to mine. "Do you think they'd mind if I come downstairs like this?" she whispered, leaning back and flinging the blanket off her body.

My eyes widened when I saw her in just one of my old t-shirts and her panties. "You might give Dad a heart attack." My hand went to her leg and I forgot about my parents being around. Bella bit her lips and wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to her. Our mouths collided and my hands started roaming her bare legs. I'd missed her.

The door opened and I jumped, fumbling with the blanket to drape it over her legs. Dad was smirking in the doorway.

"Breakfast is ready." He grinned and winked at me.

I glanced at Bella, her head was down and she looked embarrassed. When Dad left the room, she turned to me, pressing her face to my shirt, giggling madly.

"Oh, my! I tried to stop you, but my willpower dissipates when you're around," she whispered.

"Mine too," I admitted.

Once she was decent, we made our way downstairs, hand in hand. Dad was drinking his coffee while Mom was still frying some bacon.

"Good morning, dear," Mom greeted Bella.

"Good morning," she answered, still moving her hand through her hair. She had managed to look like Medusa.

After breakfast, we went to my room, leaving the door wide open. I heard footsteps every now and then coming closer then disappearing. It was annoying. We decided to work on homework since I had lied to Mom about doing it yesterday.

When I reached my Spanish essay, I glanced toward Bella who was writing slowly on her Calculus. I looked toward the empty hallway then back at her.

"What's 'il tuo canante'?" I whispered.

Bella looked up and bit her lip. "It's something in Italian." She refocused on her homework.

"Bella!" I hissed. "No more dodging around. Just answer. Is it something bad?" I asked worried.

She giggled. "No, not bad. It means 'your singer'. Il is the article for masculine. Tuo is 'you', the possessive pronoun for masculine. Cantante means singer," she explained quietly, watching my reaction.

"What does that have to do with anything? I don't sing."

She laughed loudly, curling forward. She was having another hysterical moment. I waited until she was done laughing.

"It has a deeper meaning. It has to do with your blood."

I pursed my lips in an attempt to keep from bursting in laughter. "My blood sings?" I snorted.

"Exactly." She was serious. That made me start laughing. "They refer to the human whose blood calls to a specific vampire," she whispered, glancing toward the door. "That's why I am unable to be apart from you, that's why it was so difficult to drink from another."

"Oh. You knew?" I wondered.

"Yes. I didn't say anything, though. I was sure I'd scare you."

"When are you going to grasp that you can't get rid of me?" I groaned, exasperated.

"How would you have reacted if I told you that I felt like... I was anxious, terrified and panicked every second I was apart from you. Your blood kept and still keeps me so close to you. I happened to fall in love, too." She shrugged, smiling.

"What do you mean you 'happened to fall in love'?" I mock asked her. Maybe it was better when we weren't talking about this stuff.

"We can have a singer without being in love with him or her. Emmett had one and…as he bluntly put it, he sucked her dry."

I blinked, feeling my pulse racing. "I think I'm starting to grasp how difficult this is for you," I murmured.

"Dully noted." She smirked. "Do you need help with that?" She gestured to my Spanish essay.

"I'll try it on my own, thank you very much."

"Suit yourself." She poked her tongue out and returned to her Calculus.

We worked in silence for a few minutes. I kept searching in the dictionary for words, but when I had to put them on paper, they didn't look right. Spanish was an enigma for me. I wanted to do the homework alone, just this one time. But I was giving up.

"Ehhh…" I uttered, dumping the dictionary next to me. "It's useless."

"Edward, all you have to do is translate that text. How hard can it be?" Bella asked impatiently.

"The tenses are all messed up."

She rolled her eyes before fixating them on mine. "Say it."

"No way." I wasn't going to beg her to do it for me. I had some dignity left.

She shrugged noncommittally. "Admit it."

I clenched my jaw and glared at the thrown words on my paper.

"Say it. Loudly," she taunted me.

"I might need help," I mumbled.

Bella leaned closer, cupping her ear, smirking at me. "Louder. I can't hear you."

I groaned. "Fine!" I shouted. "I don't know how to do it!" I yelled. "Happy?"

"Yep." She nodded, grinning.

There was a knock on the doorframe. I turned to see Dad on the threshold, looking amused at us.

"Your mother said you should get dressed. We're leaving in half an hour."

"Okay," I answered, pushing the books farther away on the bed.

"She told me to ask if you'd like to join us, Bella?" he continued sounding hopeful.

"Oh, I can't! I made plans with Alice," she said seriously. That could be true or not. Anyway, Dad didn't have to know it.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Okay. Half an hour," he told me pointedly and left, closing the door.

I wasn't going to shout after him that the door should be open. He was giving us privacy. And if I wasn't mistaken, he liked my Bella a tiny bit.

"What a disappointment," I said mockingly.

"Don't tell me!" Bella groaned. "You're jealous."

"It doesn't make me feel better if I admit it. He's still my Dad, you know? It's disturbing," I muttered.

"Oh, come on! I find it funny!" Bella giggled and came in front of me. "I'll see you tonight. Have fun in La Push."

"Don't I get to drive you home?" I pouted.

"Alice will be here to collect me soon enough. She texted me around four in the morning, having some ingenious idea." She cringed. "Shopping."

"And you girls don't like shopping!" I said amused.

"I hate it. I'm not most girls."

I was pushing her buttons. Therefore, I decided to back up or she wouldn't be joining me later.

Bella went downstairs to allow me to get dressed alone, not like it mattered to me. When I got to the living room, she was on the couch, playing with Ginger, pulling at the end of a toy. The kitten hissed, trying to get the upper hand – or paw. He was so funny when he was playing. He'd turn on his back and cup the ball or whatever other toy I was using between his paws or with his small mouth.

I watched as he stuck his claws into the mouse-like toy in Bella's hand, and when she raised her hand, he remained suspended, straining his back, his tail high in the air. I chuckled attracting his attention. He mewed and jumped on the couch then down and came to me. I picked him up and he looked back at Bella then at me, as if telling me she had been annoying him.

"I have to say he is very amusing," Bella said lightly.

"Until he's hungry," I added, touching my jaw. I sat next to her and picked the toy mouse. Ginger leaped at it, narrowly missing my hand.

"You're predisposed to accidents. So don't blame the kitten."

"Look who's talking," I mocked her. "Ms. 'let's complicate my life next to a human.'"

She giggled. "Well, Mr. 'I run with the vampires' you've managed to hurt yourself a lot before you got Ginger."

I choked on my spit and burst in laughter. "That's priceless," I said between gasps of air.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer. We were about to leave, who was there?

I came face to face with Alice. She was rocking on her heels, hyper as ever.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted and kissed my cheeks.

I blushed, not having anyone's attention besides Bella's and Mom's. "Err, hi."

"I'm here to kidnap Bella."

"It's not kidnapping if she's willing to go," I said amused.

"I'm not going willingly, trust me," Bella muttered from behind me. "And the term is loose. I'm no longer a kid. Why do they say kidnapping when there is no kid involved?"

"Kidnap, according to the dictionary, means to seize and detain unlawfully and usually without reason," Alice explained slowly.

Bella brought my head down and kissed me, ignoring Alice. "I'll miss you."

"Me too," I whispered, pecking her mouth again. "Have fun?"

"I'll try. You take care."

I nodded and they left. Alice, skipping to a little yellow car that I didn't want to believe it was a Porsche, while Bella walked begrudgingly behind her.

"Ready?"

I jumped, and turned to Dad. "Yeah. We can go."

"Was that your friend?" he asked, steering me to his car. It would be the first time in a long time since I went somewhere with them – as a family. Besides that time at the hospital, which doesn't count.

"Yeah, that was Alice. She's taking Bella shopping."

"I'm glad she has friends, you know? Your mother and I were quite worried…"

"Dad, she's a big girl."

"Edward, she's alone, having only an idiotic uncle that doesn't even visit. I'd love to meet that man. Who does this shit? She's not even eighteen, is she?"

"I…think so?" I answered, but it sounded like a question. I had no idea when her birthday was so I had no idea what age she was supposed to be. I couldn't very well tell him she was nineteen.

I got inside the car, waiting for Mom. Dad kept voicing his concern about Bella.

"Dad, she's fine. I swear. The Cullens are great and Carlisle and Esme are like parents to her. Since they have so many kids adopted, they love her. And she has me," I added hastily.

He turned toward me. "When we come back, we're going to have a talk, son. This is your last year in high school. You have to think of college and if you are serious about Bella, then you have to think about a good job-"

"You talk as if I'd have to support her too. I will – but Dad, this is the twenty first century."

He looked hard at me, and I gulped, feeling very small under his gaze. I couldn't have this conversation with him. Not when I knew that college wasn't even an option.

Mom came out and got in the car, effectively cutting off the tension. Dad turned back to the windscreen and I breathed in relief.

We arrived fast since it was only a fifteen minute drive and when Dad cut off the engine, I jumped out of the car before he could start talking again. I went to the door and before I could knock, Billy opened it, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Edward. Long time, no see."

"Hi. Yeah…I've been busy," I muttered.

He chuckled. "Jake's in his room."

I nodded and went to his room, down the narrow hallway. I raised my hand to knock when I heard a loud groan.

"Are you insane? I don't need a tie!" he yelled.

I laughed and knocked.

The door wrenched open and I ran straight into Leah. She huffed and dodged me, disappearing from the room. I furrowed my brows and looked after her then at Jake.

He was fiddling with the purple tie in his hands, his cheeks pink.

"Don't tell me…" I trialed off unable to believe it.

"You know, too? Who the hell told you? How the fuck does every one know?" he groaned and fell on his bed.

"No one had to tell me anything. It's in the way you act," I said.

He looked up surprised. "I think we're talking about different things."

"I was talking about you and Le...ah," I said unsure, suddenly.

He barked a loud laugh. "Me and that bitch? Honestly Edward!"

"Then what…? Or who?" I asked, confused.

"I met her in Seattle, last weekend. And everyone knows!"

"Really?"

"And you have some explanation to do. Everyone knows because of you!"

"Why is it always my fault?" I groaned.

"Because apparently you attract vampires around you! Who were the ones that dropped by yesterday?" he asked, upset.

I felt like being punched in the gut. "You weren't going to interfere!"

"If the situation called…"

"Did they see you?" I asked quickly, closing the door.

"No. Why? Who were they?" he asked, watching my actions confused.

I went to sit next to him on the bed. "Their leaders, Volturi. Have you heard of them?"

"Yeah…but…" He shook his head. "Fuck me, Masen! Do you have honey to you?"

"Quit it! It's a long story, but we're fine."

"You'll tell us when we eat."

"Us?" I wondered.

"Yes, our small family reunion turned out into something huge. We're dining at Leah's. Sue heard about it."

"Oh, great. Mom would have kittens."

He laughed, agreeing. "Dad wants to drive with your parents."

"I was about to suggest to drive with you. Dad's getting ideas I don't even wanna think about."

I stood and went to the door. Jake followed.

"Like what?"

"College," I muttered, realizing a second too late that I was entering dangerous waters.

"What's that bad abo-…Hell no!" he thundered, making me jump. "Tell me you aren't planning on….going stony!" he changed his words when he saw my parents in the small kitchen waiting for us.

"Later," I told him, glaring.

We went to his car; Leah was already waiting by it. I knew I couldn't and wouldn't escape their claws. Jake let Dad drive ahead of us and after a little while, he stopped the car and turned to me.

"Talk."

I considered ducking out of the car, but that was impossible since the front seat had to be pulled forward so I could leave. Reluctantly, I told them, in a few words, what had happened.

"And before either of you have anything to say against this – don't. It's my decision. Not Bella's. Not any of the Cullens'. Mine," I pointed out.

"I was going to say that I knew it would get here," Leah said softly, not meeting my eyes.

"Jake?" I asked. He was awfully quiet.

"What? Do you want my blessing?" he barked, turning around and driving off.

I sighed and looked out the window. Bella had been right – I shouldn't have dropped the bomb. Not yet. Was I ever going to get a moment of peace in my life?

I saw we weren't going toward Leah's house. "Where…"

Leah patted my knee. "We're getting his girlfriend."

"From Seattle?" I asked, surprised.

"She's from here, but he happened to meet her there," she explained.

Two minutes passed and Jake pulled up in front of a little house. "Wait here," he muttered and went to the front door.

"You should sit in the front seat. And don't judge. We'll explain everything to you. There are some wolf things…that you don't know, yet."

"Wouldn't Jake like his girlfriend up there?" I asked.

"No. Trust me. He'll want her bundled up in the back seat. He may even make you drive just to be sure she's safe," Leah said, giggling.

I frowned, looking toward the house. A middle aged woman was at the door, smiling and talking with him. Leah laughed louder, so I guessed she wasn't the one. Between the doorframe and the woman, a small girl around five years old, squeezed herself out and jumped in Jake's arms.

My eyes widened and I felt my stomach revolting. "What is he playing at?" I hissed.

"Didn't I just tell you not to judge?" Leah moaned. "Keep your mouth shut."

Jake came to the car with the girl clinging to his neck and talking his ear off. He slipped inside the car and turned to us. I should have moved in the front seat when I had the opportunity.

"Would you two keep an eye on her?" he asked softly.

He wasn't the Jake I knew. Everything about him was changed. The anger from a few minutes ago was gone. The roughness in his voice was gone.

The little girl sat between Leah and me. "Hi!" she said brightly, waving to me.

I had never liked kids, but she didn't look like other kids. She was one of a kind.

"Hey," I said back nervously.

Jake started driving, but his eyes stayed mostly on the rear view mirror glued to the little girl.

When we arrived at the Clearwaters, we went straight to Leah's room where Seth was waiting impatiently.

"Finally! Oh, I see the monster's here," he chuckled.

Jake sat on the chair with the girl on his lap. "I guess, we should introduce you two. Edward, this is Renesmee. Nessie, for short."

"Like the Loch Ness monster," she chirped with glee.

"Uhh… nice to meet you," I said. "So what's this all about?"

"She's my imprint. Did I mention to you how when we find the one, everything changes? We're not aging so until she's big enough, I'll wait," Jake explained. "And those idiots know my little secret because well…when we're in our wolf forms, we can read each others' thoughts."

"Cool." It was the smartest thing I could come up with. I had no idea what else to say.

Good for you? You're a perv? Why can everyone read minds?

"That means you have…imprints, too?" I asked, looking at Seth and Leah.

"No," she answered, looking down. Seth shook his head. "Wish I found her."

"I need help in the kitchen!" Sue shouted from outside the door, knocking.

Seth and Jake left the room, taking Nessie with them. What a weird name for a kid.

I looked at Leah and asked her the question that was eating at me. "Am I your imprint?"

She cracked a smiled that didn't reach her eyes. "If you were, you wouldn't plan on dying."

"I'm not going to… That's how you'll see it?"

"Yes. I am sorry, but that's the truth," she whispered.

"Have you had an imprint?" I insisted.

"Edward… two years ago, I was with Sam, remember?" I nodded. "Well, he met Emily…she's his imprint. You realize how difficult this is for me? I've always secretly wanted you then I found Sam just to lose him to my second cousin and then…when I tried it with you…"

"You were too late," I finished for her.

We looked at each other for a few minutes. I mulled on what I had just found out. I had no idea why she had broken things off with Sam.

"Do you think…" My voice cracked and I simply closed my mouth.

She understood me, though. "Sometimes, I wonder if it would have worked for us…if she wouldn't have appeared in your life."

"And you think it would have?" I questioned.

"I'm sure. It would have been as easy as breathing. You've seen Sam and Emily, surely. And now, you can see it from another perspective. Look at Jake and Nessie."

"It doesn't work," I muttered, meeting her dark gaze.

She sighed. "I am not trying to make you see who it's better to be with. You've already chosen. What about your parents, though?"

"I'll have to come up with something good." I shrugged.

She scooted closer to me and hugged me tightly. "I'll miss you. Just you. My best friend, Edward," she whispered.

I hugged her back. "It doesn't have to be like that."

"I'm sorry, Edward. It just won't work like that."

"I guess…I'll miss you too, Leah."

"When?" she breathed, putting her cheek to my shoulder. I knew she was crying and I tried to make it better, but I was just going to hurt her further with my answer.

"June."

She sniffed and pulled away, wiping her tears. "In the meanwhile, don't be a stranger. I don't even care that you reek of vampire."

I chuckled and took her in my arms again. "And you have to promise to find someone nice to imprint on."

"We'll see about that."


	27. Mother love

**Chapter 27: Mother love**

**Bella's POV**

Alice dragged me inside yet _another_ store. I wondered if I could feign sore feet.

"It wouldn't work." She winked over her shoulder, keeping a strong hold on my wrist.

I rolled my eyes, scowling at the back of her pixie head. We'd been in every single store from two malls. This was the third. I wished to be human and have her stop, complaining about being tired, being hungry, or having sore feet.

"You know the saying 'shop till you drop'?" she asked, picking a blouse and inspecting it.

"Yeah. Are you trying to see if it works for vampires?" I groaned, standing by her side motionless.

"It doesn't work for us! That's what I love the most about our nature. We can go on and on and on. Forever. Literally."

"Lucky me," I muttered, closing my eyes and taking a huge calming breath.

"What else would you do? Honestly now? Watch TV? It's just dumb stuff. Play games? Emmett is five years old, not me. Decorate the house? That's for old people, but don't tell Esme I said it."

I opened my eyes and stared at her, growing angry. "Well, I'd read a good book. Or have a talk with someone. Even play stupid games as you put it. Anything, but this! Alice, I hate shopping and if you drag me into another store…" I threatened.

"We're going in two more stores. One has a cute dress you'd like. And the other one is a bookstore," she told me, grinning. "I'll buy this. It's modern." She looked at the blouse in her hands.

I'd learnt that you didn't have to try on anything when you shopped with Alice. She'd tell you if it fit or not, or if you'd wear it or the item would lie for years in your closet. Lovely.

True to her word, next store, I found an amazing cotton dress and when Alice told me which one would fit, I bought it. The bookstore was payback. I stayed there for two hours. I thought she'd have an aneurism.

"He'll love it!" she squealed, skipping to my side.

I smiled apologetically at the old lady next to me and turned to Alice.

"What? And keep your voice down," I muttered.

"Edward. He'd love it."

"He'd love what?" I asked confused. I was currently inspecting a copy of Wuthering Heights. I liked the cover picture. "Edward hates this book." I waved the hand that was holding the book in front of her eyes.

"Oh, you haven't seen it yet," she mumbled, looking at me sheepishly.

"What will I buy? Or consider buying?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said mysteriously.

I put the book down and went in search for something that would catch my eye and I'd think suitable for Edward. What could it be? Maybe a 'Learn Spanish without a teacher' thing? He seriously needed that.

I had made it to the back of the store when my eyes fell on the collection. My eyes widened. Was this what Alice talked about? I sought her eyes and she winked at me from a few feet away. I approached the shelf and admired the collection. It was beautiful. The red velvet covers, the soft golden writing upon them and the thick case that held them.

"Christmas present," Alice said softly.

"Would he appreciate it? He doesn't like presents."

"It's for Christmas, Bella! He has to accept it."

"Where would I hide this?" I wondered aloud.

"My room." She winked. "Just buy it. He'll love it."

I sighed and took a book from the collection, looking through it. It was beautiful. I knew he'd appreciate the gesture and probably even find it funny or cliché. I put the book back and picked a case from the back. An untouched one.

It was the complete collection of _The Vampire Chronicles_ by Anne Rice. I felt like I was attracting unwanted attention upon myself as I carried the supposedly heavy thing to the checkout. I put it softly on the desk and the boy behind it, jumped. He eyed the huge case and then looked at me.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Is this all?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you need someone to carry it for you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, just ring it up."

Alice came behind me and waited quietly, smiling knowingly. Stupid pixie.

"Bye!" the boy said after me when I picked my books and left. I didn't respond.

"Ah, don't be like this. He was acting like any boy would," Alice giggled. "Rose gives her number to those guys then makes Emmett answer the phone or if they invite her out, she has Emmett with her. It's so funny to watch!"

"There's a minor difference. Emmett's a vampire. Edward's human."

"Not for long."

When we arrived back at the Cullens', it was past six in the evening. I sent Edward a text, asking where he was.

**Still here. Bonfire…it's quite entertaining. I'll tell you why later.**

I was really curious. I told him to send me a text when he was home. He answered that he would. I had a feeling that it would be after nine or even later.

Emmett managed to engage me in some video game and when my phone buzzed, I let it buzz, knowing Edward was home. I'd go to him as soon as I was done. It kept ringing, though.

"Answer him!" Emmett groaned, focused on the game.

"And lose? No way," I muttered.

"Rose!" he shouted. "Can you answer Ruby's phone?"

"I'm not your maid!" she snapped, but did look at my phone. "There's a missed call from Edward and there's one from Alice, too." She'd left earlier with Jasper, to hunt. Or be alone with him since we had just hunted.

"Probably telling me that games are silly." I remembered our conversation from the mall.

The phone buzzed again and I nodded to Rose, to answer.

"Finally!" I heard Edward groan.

"Sorry to disappoint. It's Rose. Your girl is hogging my husband."

She made it sound dirty and Emmett, the ever-perceptive idiot, waggled his eyebrows at me. I made sure to bump into his car, just to irk him.

"Oh, that sounds… _fabulous_ ," Edward muttered. "Can you come pick me up? My parents left earlier, but I stayed, talked with Jake."

"I'm not going anywhere near the dogs!" Rose wailed scandalized.

"Jake said he'd drive me to the treaty line, wherever that is. Come on, Rose. Or tell Bella to do it if she's not too busy."

My car crossed the finish line before Emmett's. "Got ya!"

"I hate you," he mumbled.

I snatched my phone from Rosalie's hand before she could answer. "Hey, sweetie. I'm coming after you. Just ask Jake where the line is so I know where to stop."

"Oh, you're talking to me?" he asked annoyed.

"Sorry. I had no idea how important it was. I thought you were home."

" _Great_. Hold on." There was some moving around and he probably covered the speaker, but I still heard him talking to Jacob. "Yeah, it's where the La Push sign is," Edward told me after a few minutes.

"Okay. See you in a bit."

I went home and picked up my car keys, I drove a little too fast to the meeting point. There was a small car parked on the side of the road, lights off. When I parked in front of the sign, they flashed the lights twice. I saw Edward getting out and saying goodbye then he rushed to my car, jumping inside.

"Hi," he whispered, leaning over the console and kissing my cheeks.

"Hello." I pushed his shoulder gently. "You stink."

"Tell me something new, although you usually tell me how good I smell."

I rolled my eyes and turned on the car. "Your place?"

"Let's see if they didn't lock me out," he chuckled.

"Did you do something to have them lock you out?"

"Nope."

"That's what he said." I laughed at how innocent he tried to be.

"If you must know, Dad started the whole thing. He and Mom are worried about you being alone, they're glad you made friends. You know? The Cullens. And then, I told him you had me too. And all hell broke loose. Sort of," he babbled. I let him talk, curious of where he was headed with this. "Dad told me to think of college and a job, to take care of you as if we were from the eighteenth century when only men worked! I escaped that conversation when Mom came in the car. He said we'd talk about it later, when we got home. He didn't wait that long, though."

"Wait, you had that conversation in the car?" I asked amused.

"Keep up!" he groaned, impatiently. "And we were having fun at this late lunch or early dinner…whatever, when Leah mentioned college. I wanted to stab her in the eye with my fork. Of course, Dad went 'Oh, I'm trying to make Edward see how important college is. Especially now that he has two to care for.' Stupid, eh? To make it worse, guess what happened?" he moaned, gripping his hair.

"No idea," I said in a small voice, parking in front of his house.

"Sue tired to jump on the most plausible conclusion from hearing that. Plausible for humans that don't know you're a vampire – for my parents." He cringed. "She asked if…you were…expecting," he finished in a soft voice, turning red. "I was seconds away from going to drown in the ocean."

"I'm glad you didn't." I took his hand and squeezed it. "I hope you didn't let your mom believe the lie this time."

"I denied it, of course. She still started screaming. Then Dad joined, telling me that college was a must, especially now. Leah kept whispering she was sorry for starting the whole thing, but I didn't believe her since she kept snickering."

"How did it end?"

"With me offering Jake that I help him with the tea party for Nessie. Oh, you don't know!" he shouted, his eyes alight. "You have to hear this, Bella. Jake imprinted on a five year old. She's cute and I'm not a kid fan, but…she's so… _adorable_. Of course, he isn't going to do anything until she's older. I found it gross until I saw him with her. He's like a big brother and best friend. He adores her!"

My heart twisted in pain. He had no idea what he was losing. He had no idea that he wanted this, but I saw it on his face. He liked the idea of a kid. He was too young to fully understand what he was missing on.

"That sounds wonderful." I saw his father waiting in the kitchen. Pacing. "You have to go inside. Your dad's waiting for you."

"Do I have to? Is he upset?"

"I can't read minds, but I'm sure he isn't very happy."

There was something that flashed in his eyes, it looked almost like hope. "Are you going to wait in my room?"

"You know the answer."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Ginger will keep me warm." He pouted and took the seatbelt off.

"He would. I wouldn't. I never could." I giggled, and cupped his cheeks in my palms. "Try not to fight with your parents. If you need me: call. I'll answer."

"Pinky swear?" he murmured, catching my pinky in his.

I curled it around his, laughing. "Pinky swear." I kissed his soft, warm, plush lips. "Love you."

"Love you more." He let go of my finger and left the car. I watched apprehensively after him.

I revved the engine, turning the car slowly. I had to leave. I couldn't stay and listen on such an important conversation.

"What's this, son? Is it true? How come Sue knows and we don't?" Ed asked gravely, making me park the car just out of sight.

"Shit! D-dad…it's not…" Edward stammered.

"It's not?"

"Have you been snooping in my room?" Edward groaned.

"I had to check my emails and I forgot my charger at work. My laptop was dead."

"Just my fucking luck," Edward muttered. His father heard him too.

"Watch you mouth! I'm your father!"

"Dad, Sue wasn't right. I told you." There was a pregnant pause. I saw them moving around in the dark kitchen. "Bella can't ever be pregnant."

My breath caught. What was he going to tell him? Would he believe?

"You seemed to have discussed that in length. How and _why_ does a teenager know that?" Ed shouted. I saw him raising his hands in the air. That was a gesture Edward did when he was annoyed.

"She…didn't explain much…" _Let's see what lie he concocts_. "It's girl stuff and she didn't go too deep into it. She said it was hurting her bad once… you know, her tummy …and the doctor told her she can never have kids when she went to control." It seemed plausible. The broken voice Edward used, almost got me if I hadn't known better.

"Oh. I had no idea, son," Ed said softly and fell on a chair.

"Yeah well, it's not something I wanted to tell you."

"So the condoms weren't necessary?" I could see his dad smirking and I was sure Edward blushed an adorable shade of red.

"Not really."

"Still," Ed said confidently after two minutes of silence. "You need to think of college. And may I ask why you were looking at-"

There was a loud bang and a curse from Edward. If I didn't know him better I'd say it was an accident. But it wasn't. He knew I was listening and he didn't want me to know about whatever his father was talking about.

"Are you okay, kid?" Ed asked, rushing on the other side of the kitchen.

"Yeah. I told Mom to put this stupid thing on the counter after she fed Ginger."

"You fed him last, honey," Elizabeth's voice said from the doorway.

"Oh, my bad," Edward muttered. "I'll go to bed. You can tell Mom what I told you."

They said goodnight and when I heard Edward's feet on the stairs, I restarted the engine, hoping his parents didn't hear it.

"Eavesdropping, stalking, stupid vampire." I heard him mumbling to himself.

I laughed loudly, driving home. I couldn't stay away so I ran back to him. The window was locked. I dangled on the edge of the windowsill, touching the glass softly.

Edward waved to me, snuggling better under the blanket. I jumped on the ground and took my phone out.

 **Idiot**. I sent it and waited a response. He didn't disappoint, even though it took him a few minutes to answer. When I flipped my phone open, I saw a text from Rose.

**He says he's not talking to you. What have you done? - Rosalie**

Was he for real? Communicating through Rose? Smooth, Edward. Smooth.

I had to talk to him, and I couldn't wait until dawn. It was a bit too late to come knocking on the door, but his parents were awake. I could simply break his window and let myself in, but then he'd be cold all night. I decided on another text.

 **We need to talk. Don't act like a five year old, Edward.** I pressed send and waited.

I heard him chuckling and writing a reply, hopefully directed to me.

No such luck. One minute later, I got another text from Rosalie. She had forwarded his text to me plus her thoughts on this silly exchange.

**Rose, please tell Bella to just go. I'm not telling her anything. --- Now, what I think you should do is leave. He isn't talking to you as you can see. Can't you wait till morning? I'm busy here. – Rosalie**

I rolled my eyes, looking up toward his room and glaring. What was he hiding from me? It was unlike him to hide stuff from me. I send him another text.

**I'll see you on Monday. Stop disturbing Rose…she's BUSY. I hope you know what that means. Good night.**

"Dully noted," I heard him mumbling. I giggled and went to my little cottage.

Sunday I spent it talking to Jasper since he was interested in contacting Peter. I wondered how Peter would feel when he heard about my diet. Would he and Charlotte do this too, or would they remain faithful to human blood?

At seven in morning, on Monday, my phone buzzed while I was packing for school.

"Hello?" I answered distracted. I had just left their house, what could it be?

There was no answer but I heard a shallow breathing from the other side. I just knew it was Edward. He was probably sorry for shutting me out.

"Edward?" I asked, dropping my bag and focusing on the conversation.

"I'm really sorry, Bella," he whispered. "Truly. Can I come get you?"

"Of course. Outside the forest, please."

"Okay. I will be there." He didn't hang up. "See you soon."

Before I could answer, the dial tone came in my ear. He was acting very strange.

We met at our spot. He was already waiting there, outside his car, hands deep in his pockets, head bowed. I stopped in front of him and wrapped my arms around his waist. All the tension seemed to leave his body as he sagged against me. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and his head burrowed in my hair.

"I love you," Edward murmured softly.

"I love you too," I replied anxiously. "What's going on?"

"Don't ask me about what Dad wanted to say. I know you were listening. It's a secret…it's for you."

"I hate secrets, I'm sure I made you aware of that," I said.

"This is a very important secret for me. Please. And can you…stop eavesdropping?" He shot me his crooked smile. "You will ruin my surprise."

"Okay, okay. Pinky swear and scout honor and all that jazz," I told him amused, tipping my head back so I could see his raw green eyes.

"Good." He bent his head and kissed me.

When we separated, he opened the door for me, leaning against it. "Oh, and you have an explanation to make. Why did I have to find from Alice that your birthday is approaching?"

"That's kinda hypocritical, my love. You announced yours to me a day before. How do you know I wasn't planning on telling you?" I asked, watching his eyes widening. "Besides, birthdays mean nothing to me. I don't age." I slid inside the car.

Edward scowled and shut the door closed, jogged around the car and came behind the wheel.

"I may understand why you thought my birthday was important. I want to do something nice for you. Please, Bella."

"You'll need a big cake for so many candles," I snorted.

He grinned and took my hand. That was a silent agreement.

I rolled my eyes and put his hand back on the steering wheel. "In the meanwhile, try not to wrap the car around a tree."

He shot me an amused look and swerved the car to the side of the road, making me shriek and lunge for the steering wheel. When he started laughing, I realized it was only an inoffensive joke. I growled loudly.

"I have a variety of mushy green tree trunks to choose from," Edward said joyfully.

"Edward! Stop with those stupid jokes. Are you trying to kill me again?"

"Oh, come on, live a little!" He swerved the car again, laughing.

"I swear, I'll tell your mother!" I hissed. That stopped him and he drove under the speed limit, keeping the car straight until we reached the empty spot next to Emmett's Jeep.

We met with them at the back of the cars. Emmett wrapped his arm around Edward's neck, dragging him closer.

"Edward, my man! How are you?"

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Edward protested, squirming.

"Missing Tanya? Such a pity she couldn't join us for the whole year!" he continued as if he hadn't heard Edward talk. Then he turned to glare at me. "Only Ruby's fault. You and your stupid past."

"Yes, Mr. Topaz, I'm very sorry for sending her away," I snapped, pushing his arm off Edward's shoulders. "And stop hurting him. You can't keep your weight to yourself."

Concern crossed his face. "Oh, shit! Did I hurt you?" he asked Edward, peering at the nape of his neck.

"I'm fine! I just told you to stop touching me."

"Someone woke up with the face to the bed sheet?" Alice teased, joining our conversation.

"That would be Bella, though the waking up part is arguable." He winked at me.

I huffed and wrenched the back door open, snatched my bag and strode toward the school. He was in an awfully good mood today. And I was bursting of curiosity about that secret. I had to ask Alice, she'd tell me. _I hope_.

After the first horrible week, the second week of senior year was relatively uneventful. No vampires trying to seduce my boyfriend, no vampire trying to kill me or Edward, no threats. One would say it was a dull life. But then there were the little tidbits that kept me on my toes.

Like on Tuesday when I had to stay with the girls on the other side of the gym while the boys played basketball. I couldn't very well materialize next to Edward and save him from the ball. Instead, I prepared myself for his ambrosia to engulf me when the ball crushed on his face. He didn't talk to me for three hours straight, blaming me for not saving him. It had been quite funny to watch his tantrum, but it still hurt me every time he winced. At least it wasn't anything major, just a bleeding nose.

Then on Wednesday at lunch, he was discussing something with Alice through a paper so I wouldn't hear. He read over her shoulder and he didn't like what was there so he snatched the paper from her hand. It resulted in a minor paper cut. His eyes widened and he was looking somewhat afraid between Jasper and me. To Jasper and my amusement, he stuck his finger in his mouth, making a face then shooting me a grin.

Friday, it was my fault. We were going up to his room when I decided to have some fun.

"I've been thinking about what I want for my birthday," I said seriously.

"Really?" he asked shocked, glancing at me, and balancing precociously his lunch on the tray.

"Yes." I grinned. "I want you on a plate with a candle on top."

I must have been too serious because he whipped his head around to watch me shocked, managing to stumble. I caught him on time, before he joined his meal on the stairs.

"I told you to stop joking! You have horrid sense of humor."

I smiled sheepishly and helped him collect the broken glass and plate while he cleaned the food.

Later that evening, his mother cornered me in the kitchen.

"Edward told me you don't like cake!" It sounded like an accusation.

"Uhh, that's right. I have this…rash after I eat it," I blurted out. It wasn't my finest moment because she saw right through me.

"Bella, honey, if you don't want a big thing then just say so."

"I really don't want it. It's enough to know Alice is going overboard."

She smiled kindly and patted my cheek. "I know, dear. I've wanted to do this for at least a member of family since I missed Edward's birthday."

My breath hitched and my eyes widened. _Member of family?_ Me? I was so touched; I could barely find my limbs, and wrapped my arms around her body. A dry sob escaped my mouth.

She rubbed a hand over my back. If she noticed my coldness, she didn't mention it. I couldn't separate. "There, there, sweetie."

"That's the kindest thing anyone said to me in a very long time," I whispered against her neck. I couldn't back away. She'd see I didn't have any tears on my face.

"It's only normal, don't you think? You two are quite serious," she told me.

"Yes, we are. I love him so much," I answered, putting my head against her shoulder. It was a little difficult to be so close to her blood, but it didn't hold a candle to her son's tantalizing one.

"So does he, Bella. I never thought I'd see my son so enamored at such a young age."

I smiled and moved my hand over my eyes as if to brush the non-existent tears away. "I never thought I'd find love." That was true. It was nice to tell her something that was really true.

Elizabeth moved me at arm length and watched me seriously. "If you need to discuss anything, I'm here. You know that, right, Bella?" she whispered, caressing my cheek.

I bit my lip, feeling like a Japanese cartoon character which's lip trembles and eyes water when it's about to burst in tears.

"I know. Thank you, Elizabeth."

She clasped me close again and I resumed my position with my head in the crook of her neck, scarcely breathing. There was a dim memory, flittering at the back of my mind. I was remembering how it was to be hugged by my mother. That's how it felt in Elizabeth's arms.

"Shh," she murmured, stroking my hair. I must have sobbed at the old memory.

"Mom did you happen to see Bell…ahh! Oh! Err I…" Edward was in the kitchen with us, but I found it difficult to move away.

It was the first time in over a century when I felt a mother's love. Was it possible to be jealous of Edward?

"Are you feeling better, sweetie?" Elizabeth asked me softly.

I nodded, moving out of her warm embrace. "Thank you." It was the most I could say. What else could I tell her after that?

"You can stay here if you want. I'll even allow you to stay with Edward tonight," she told me with a giggle.

I turned to look at her son, who was gaping at us, his green eyes moving from my face to his mother's face.

"Thank you," I repeated. "I'll be upstairs," I told Edward as I passed him on my way out of the kitchen. He blinked at me, looking dazed.


	28. Birthday surprises

**Chapter 28: Birthday surprises**

**Bella's POV**

"Take care of her, Edward. She's a keeper," I heard Elizabeth whispering.

"Yeah, of course." Edward was still confused.

"She's so precious. If I hear that you've hurt her, I don't care how old you are, I'll slap you."

"Mom, really! I wouldn't hurt Bella. What brought this on?"

"Just us talking," she answered mysteriously.

"Okay, I swear it, Mom." They were quiet for a few minutes. "Erm, are you sure about Bella staying with me-"

 _Don't look a gift horse in the mouth_ , I thought to myself.

"Just say thank you and go to your room."

He chuckled and I heard a kissing sound. "Thank you, Mom."

I burrowed my face deeper into the pillow, whishing I could stop sobbing. It was amazing to know someone cared for you when they didn't have any connection to you. With Edward, it was different, because we were together. His parents, especially his mother, and the Cullens didn't have a reason why they should to be so good to me, though, they were. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.

"Jeez, what really happened in there?" Edward asked softly, sitting next to me on the bed.

I shook my head, taking a deep breath and releasing the pillow from my hands. I looked up at him and he started laughing.

"You killed my pillow! And you have…feathers in your mouth."

I looked at the shredded pillow then touched my lips and a giggle escaped me. "Oops."

"Yeah, sure. You owe me a pillow," Edward chuckled.

I spat the feathers from my mouth and another giggle escaped me. I hadn't realized I was killing his pillow as I listened to their conversation.

Edward insisted that he had to stay awake until midnight to wish me 'Happy Birthday' properly. By eleven thirty, he was yawning every three seconds.

"Just go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning since I'm allowed to stay," I said seriously.

"No, no," he protested, yawning. "I want to…" Another huge yawn. "…it's part of the surprise."

"If you yawn one more time, I fear you'll swallow me," I teased.

He cracked a smile, clapping his hand over his mouth as he yawned again. "What time is it? Don't lie," he whispered as if reading my mind.

"Fifteen more minutes," I announced him.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and padded to his desk, opening a locked drawer. "Keep your eyes closed."

I closed them dutifully, pressing my lips together. I heard a loud mewl and a louder curse from Edward.

"Don't open them!" he hissed. "I'm okay, just stumbled over Ginger. He should be sleeping at this hour not inspecting my room."

"You should be sleeping too," I said reproachfully.

"You'll like it." He sat next to me and I heard him yawning again. It was getting old.

"Is it midnight already? I want you to sleep," I said impatiently.

"Hold on," he muttered and banged around, dropping something to the ground with another curse. "Almost there. Two more minutes."

 _An eternity_ , I thought to myself.

"No, go away. Sleep, we're not playing at this hour." It took me a second to realize he was talking to the cat. "I said no, Ging-…ouch!" he moaned. "I guess you can open them," he murmured. "Ow!" he groaned.

The kitten had managed to scratch him again. "Mmm… Is you bleeding my birthday present?" I asked amused, eyeing his wrist.

He met my eyes and poked his tongue out. "Actually, I have this for you. Only, Ginger decided it was fun to sharpen his claws on my hand. Again." He offered me a neatly wrapped present, then took a tissue and dabbed his wrist.

"Did you wrap this?" I asked surprised, remembering the ball of wrapper from Prom that held my bracelet.

Edward's face caught fire and he averted his eyes. "Rose helped."

"You seem to get along with her very well," I observed, picking up my present.

He shrugged, turning redder. I focused on unwrapping the rectangular box. When the wrapper was pushed aside, I felt my breath hitch. It was impossible. My eyes met his green ones, and found them looking anxiously at me.

"How…?" I was speechless.

"I time traveled," he said mockingly.

"No seriously. It must have cost…Edward…how… _why_?" I stared at the book in my lap, feeling tears gathering in my eyes again.

"I pulled in some strings… And do you even have to ask why?"

"Edward, seriously!"

"Can't you just say thank you?" he groaned, taking my hand in his and rubbing his thumb over my palm. "Oh, happy birthday, Bella."

I put the ancient book softly next to me and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you so much. You shouldn't have done this."

"You want to know the truth? Carlisle overheard me talking to Rose about your birthday… You know his vast book collection… He had no idea where this one was, but Rose helped me and we searched book by book until we found it. That's what I was doing on Wednesday when you went hunting with Jasper."

I pulled back and looked at him amazed. "You really went through that for me?"

"Why not? Bella, I love you more than anything. You mean the world for me." He grinned and kissed me soundly. "You should thank Carlisle, too. And you know what? I respected the unspoken rule about not spending money." Edward beamed at me.

I kissed him back, daringly opening my mouth just a little. Of course, he moaned loudly, crushing me to his chest. His yawn broke our kiss, making me giggle. He smirked and pecked my nose. "June can't come soon enough."

"Patience. You'll want this time, believe me."

"Lie down with me. Since you destroyed my pillow, I have to use you as my own personal pillow."

I put the original signed copy of _Wuthering Heights_ on his nightstand, still in shock at his little stunt then lay down, taking him with me. He snuggled under the blanket and nuzzled my breast with his nose. I wound my fingers in his soft bronze hair, tightening my other arm around him. I wondered if he truly grasped how much I loved him. I was rewarded with a quite loud snore, which made me smile. I kissed his forehead then pressed my cheek to the top of his head and closed my eyes.

It was uncomfortable at best to stay there, but I knew that after everything we'd gone through, I would never hurt him willingly. And for some reason, he had enough confidence in me to sleep so close to me, when he was the most vulnerable.

I heard Ginger moving around the room then jumping on the bed and coming to lounge between my hip and the wall. He stretched, his claws escaping the soft pads and scarping against my pants then he relaxed and closed his eyes, going to sleep too. He must be taking after Edward, no sense of self-preservation. But who could hurt such a small, cute and inoffensive creature? Just like no one could hurt someone as wonderful as Edward.

Edward moved on top of me during the night, nearly killing the cat with his knee. Thankfully, I saved the small soul on time. He wasn't quite happy to be woken up at three in the morning. He moved next to my head and started purring before going back to sleep.

Edward kept mumbling my name along with 'not waiting' and some things about forever I didn't understand. We still had to talk about that. I had to prepare him for what was to come.

After an alarm went off in his parents' room, I knew it was six. I still couldn't believe his mother was waking up so early on a weekend day just to make him muffins. For a second, I felt a wave of panic knowing I'd have to eat whatever she threw at me. I couldn't refuse since it was my birthday.

 _What better way to spend it than puke out the food?_ I thought with an eye roll.

Footsteps came closer to Edward's door and I quickly tugged the blanket over us better, and closed my eyes. Would she wake him up since he was literally on top of me? _Please no. He needs sleep_ , I prayed quietly.

The door opened and I heard a soft gasp then a quiet chuckle. Surely, we were a sight for the sore eyes. Elizabeth came closer and I felt Edward sliding to my right side, in his original position. He grumbled, hugging me tighter. I fought a smile as his mother giggled softly.

It was interesting to feign sleep and be aware of so many things. Something small climbed on my shoulder then went to my chest where Edward's head had been. _Ginger_. He purred and let out a loud mewl.

"Shh, let the kids sleep."

He mewled again. It was a weird sensation to have him walking over me. I wondered if it would have tickled, were I human. Edward groaned and flung his arm in the air, resulting in a hiss from the cat. _What have you done now, Edward?_ I wondered quietly. No wonder the poor cat scratched him every given chance.

Elizabeth snorted and probably picked him up because I heard him purring again. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. Let's go eat, huh?" He mewed quietly in response.

The second, the door closed behind them, I turned my head to my left, away from Edward and started giggling. I tried to be quiet, but the sounds didn't seem to stay inside.

"Bella!" he moaned, rolling on his other side.

"Sorry," I whispered, pressing my palm to my mouth.

He groaned loudly, but fell back asleep quickly. After about half an hour, I gave up staying there and decided to join Elizabeth in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella. And happy birthday!" she sang and came to me, kissing my cheeks.

"Morning, thanks," I mumbled, trying to resemble a human in the morning. I'd seen Edward too many times to do something wrong.

Two hours later, his heartbeat increased as he woke up.

We were talking over a cup of tea. It was nice to have a mother figure in my life. I had chosen, ingeniously, to stand by the sink, so I could empty bits of my mug contents there.

Five minutes had passed since I heard Edward stir when he appeared in kitchen's doorway. I had the mug to my lips pretending to sip – I actually took a healthy gulp that left through my nose when I saw him.

We should have cleaned the feathers before he went to bed.

Edward met my eyes then he frowned at his mother, who was fighting a giggle fit. "Hey. What's so funny?" he whispered in a hoarse voice.

Elizabeth and I were trying to keep the laughter inside, but it was difficult. Edward's head resembled a chicken coop.

"Y-you…the feathers!" I managed to get out.

His eyes widened and he raised a tentative hand to his hair then patted it and cringed. " _Crap_." His eyes narrowed at me. "It's only your fault! You destroyed my pillow!"

I raised my hands in defense, splashing tea over my face.

"Can I ask what that pillow did wrong?" Elizabeth asked amused.

"Ask Bella," Edward grumbled, running a hand through his head only to get it stuck in there. "I'm going to shower."

"Try not to clog th…" I didn't finish the threat before Edward was next to me, my mug of tea in his hand, turned upside down over my head. I looked at him shocked, my mouth hanging open.

There was mischief in his eyes as he smirked. "Now you need a shower too."

My eyes jumped to his mother, knowing she wouldn't agree to that. To my surprise, she was shaking her head amused at her boy's antics.

"I trust you to _just_ wash. And I'm sure Edward will need help with those…feathers," she said softly.

"Thanks, Mom." Edward took my hand and dragged me after him. "You've been a bad girl, Missy," he muttered to me on the stairs.

I moved a tea-drenched bang of hair off my face and elbowed him in the ribs, as gently as I could.

"Oh dear!" We ran into Ed who was descending. He was laughing so hard at the sight in front of him that there were tears in his eyes.

"Laugh away, old man," Edward grumbled.

His parents were too open about this. Our relationship hadn't been a huge problem, but I knew that a week ago, they wouldn't have approved of me sleeping in Edward's bed or showering with him. What had changed? Was it Edward's lie about me not getting pregnant? Or was there something else? I thought back on my conversation with Elizabeth and how she called me a member of the family.

"Have you mastered a way to wash with clothes on?" Edward asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Stealing my words?" I teased and grabbed the hem of my shirt, raised it over my head.

It took me over half an hour to clean Edward's hair of the feathers, and I worked vampire speed.

"It's so not fair! Why don't you have them too?" he protested as I tugged at his hair a little too harshly, trying to pluck a stuck feather.

"I had my head away from the ruined pillow," I announced him. "Sorry," I whispered as I tugged again. He winced, but didn't say anything.

He was sitting on the edge of the tub and I was between his legs, plucking small, white feathers when he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I wondered, turning his head to the side so I could get better access.

"I'm just thinking of what a difference a few words can make. If I hadn't told my parents _something_ , we wouldn't be here."

"Something?" I huffed. "Are you ever going to let me on that secret?"

"When the right time comes," he answered seriously and pressed his cheek to my breast. "Are you nearly finished?"

"Yep. This is the last one," I told him, plucking the last feather. "Now, let's wash your hair. Stand up."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? You're too small."

"You're right. Sit down in the tub," I said, crouching behind him as he listened to me.

He allowed me to wash his body and in return, I let him wash me, although I rarely needed to wash.

Once clean, I was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants that I had to roll the elastic band a few times to make them fit. I knotted the t-shirt to my side so I wouldn't look like a homeless person.

"Done? I'm hungry," he whispered after he finished brushing his teeth.

"Go and eat, I have to dry my hair."

"Do you have to?" he whined.

I pushed him away from the sink and turned the blow dryer on, glaring at him through the mirror.

"God forbid you getting a cold," he muttered.

"I can hear you!" I said loudly so he could hear over the wail of the blow dryer. His green eyes widened and after a sheepish smile, he left the room. "Coward!" I shouted.

"I wished you wouldn't hear everything," he muttered from the hallway.

I laughed, focusing on my hair. Sometimes, I wished I didn't have such good hearing, too.

When I joined them for breakfast, Elizabeth started fussing around me. I kept insisting that I didn't need anything. It was enough that I was eating a blasted muffin. When I finally managed to finish it, I wanted nothing more than to have it out of me.

"Oh, do take another! I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind, would you?" Ed asked, eyeing his son.

"I think you stole enough. Besides, Bella doesn't like the muffins."

"I can whip something-" Elizabeth jumped up.

"No, please," I groaned. "Please, it's okay. I don't really eat…in the morning," I added hastily.

"Oh, of course. Edward, you make sure to bring her back for dinner. I'll make something nice."

I looked scared at Edward, hoping he'd come up with a good excuse. That's when my phone buzzed on the table, making me jump. I grabbed it and answered quietly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella! I hope you haven't forgotten about our girls' night," Alice chirped.

"Thank you," I whispered fast, just for her. "Oh, Alice, I nearly forgot about the girls' night. You really don't have to…" I said on a normal tone.

"Yes, you have to! You're just complicating your existence!"

"Okay, thank you," I said.

"We're waiting, by the way."

"We'll be there shortly," I told her, shooting Edward a smile. He had relaxed since he realized Alice had saved me from more food.

"Oh, Edward is spending the night here. Bye!" She hung up before I could say 'bye.'

"Umm." I looked at Elizabeth and smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about Alice's girls' night. Do you mind terribly?"

"It's all right, Bella. Have fun!"

"No drinking," Ed added with a smirk.

"No, of course." _Only blood_. Does that count? "And… do you mind if Edward spends the night with the guys?"

"No, God knows he needs to have some fun from time to time." Edward blushed next to me, glaring at his mother.

Once Edward had his things packed in his schoolbag, we took his car to the Cullens' house.

"Do you have any idea what should I expect?" I wondered, glancing at him.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Alice kept it to herself."

"Great," I mumbled. "Why don't you…stop here? I have to get something from home. You can go ahead," I whispered.

"I'm really sorry Mom made you eat that." He understood why I wanted him to stop the car. Sometimes, I wondered if he could read my mind.

I kissed his cheek and left the car. I saw him driving to their driveway while I made my way deeper into the woods. After I took care of the atrocious human food, I went to my cottage and dressed in the cotton dress I had bought with Alice.

When I arrived at the white house, Alice welcomed me with a huge smile and hug. "Happy birthday, Bella!"

"Thank you, Alice," I answered, hugging her back. I couldn't believe how fast we had become friends.

"Come." She took my hand, and dragged me after her. It reminded me of the first time I'd been here. This time, when I entered the living room, Rose came to me and hugged me, whispering 'Happy birthday' in my ear, then everyone came to hug me. Even Emmett called me Bella, which was a special moment in time thing.

I took a seat on the couch, next to Edward who immediately wrapped me in his warm embrace. I breathed in his scent, putting my head on his shoulder. There was a small fight between Alice and Emmett of who got to give me a present first that was won, easily, by Alice.

"This is all I was allowed to do. I had another idea, but I could see myself mixing up the glasses."

"What glasses?" I asked, confused, taking the wrapped box from her hands.

Rose snorted. "She had the _magnificent_ idea of killing small animals and putting blood in glasses. One of them would have had cherry juice for Edward. She had about a thousand visions and in every one, you ended up drinking the juice and Edward the blood."

I laughed as Edward made a face. "Thanks for not doing that," he said relieved.

I opened the box in my hands and closed it quickly so no one would see the contents. Alice smirked and tapped her forehead. I felt like I'd burst from embarrassment. The lingerie in there was so sexy, so indecent. I'd never wear something like that.

Emmett was next and he put the small box in my lap. "From Rosie and me."

"Thank you, guys," I whispered, opening it. There was a set of earrings, necklace and bracelet with small ruby stones. What other stone, of course! I grinned, showing them that I truly appreciated it.

Jasper gave me a book about vampire wars since I had pestered him with questions about his past. I giggled and he smiled, winking.

I had no idea what to expect from Esme and Carlisle. "Come with me. You have to see it," Esme said softly, coming to me.

I followed her upstairs to the third floor. No one lived there from what I knew. Everyone was behind us, on various states of giddiness. Poor Jasper.

Esme opened a door to the left and stepped aside. "Your room."

I looked inside dumbstruck until her words sank in. "My room?" I echoed.

"Yes, sweetie. You're one of us, now." Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"How can I thank you enough?" I whispered, deeply moved by their gesture.

"Bella, can you tone it down a little? I think I'm going to cry," Jasper said from behind me.

I giggled and turned to him. "You would if you were me. So many things happened yesterday and today… I really don't understand why you all love me so much, but I'm grateful to have met you."

"I told you everyone loves you," Edward whispered, coming to me and slipping his arms around my waist. "There isn't a person that couldn't love you."

"I can think of a few," I muttered, earning a general laugh.


	29. Chew and spit - not swallow

**Chapter 29: Chew and spit - not swallow**

**EPOV**

I stayed with Bella in her new room as the others went downstairs, giving us privacy. She was walking around the room, touching various empty shelves, and every once in a while, she would glance at the huge bed by the window.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"Don't tell me you have something to do with this!" she exclaimed, whirling around to watch me.

"Ehh, maybe a little," I mumbled, scratching the nape of my neck. "I helped them pick the bed."

She laughed, letting her head fall back. "Of course, you did. We need something good."

I felt my blush creeping up in my cheeks. "It's iron…Emmett told me it is very good, whatever that means."

"It means it can survive longer than a wooden bed." She grinned and walked there, sitting down. "It's soft," she whispered and touched a hand to the silky duvet.

I went there and stood in front of her, swallowing convulsively. I wanted to do it now, but I knew I couldn't. I wished I could just ask, to be sure she would. I watched Bella for a few minutes, wondering if it truly was a good idea to bring that up now. Alice didn't come to stop me so that must have been a good sign.

I cupped Bella's cold cheeks in my hands and turned her face to me, of course with her help. She watched me curiously. I traced a finger over her brows, down her nose to her full lips.

"I miss your red eyes," I blurted out.

_What the hell, Masen? I miss your red eyes!_

I cringed and tried to rectify my bluntness. "I mean, I love them golden, I know what sacrifices you make to stay close to me," I whispered.

Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist, bringing me closer to her. "You want the truth? I kind of miss them too," she said gently.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I've grown to love the topaz color. It means you are safe."

I smiled and lowered my head to kiss her. She titled back her head to give me better access to her mouth.

_Say it. What's there to lose? Come on, just say it._

I couldn't encourage myself enough. I left my lips against hers as I took a breath, filled with her dazzling scent. "Marry me," I whispered.

My subconscious slapped me quite hard.

Bella leaned back and watched me shocked. Her golden eyes were round and there was shock written all over her face. " _Wh…what_?"

I shook my head, unable to repeat myself. Not when I wasn't prepared. Alice had told me to take care of everything before I did it. I had to document myself about how men proposed in her time.

"Sorry. It just…slipped," I explained ashamed.

She was searching my face for something and I had no idea what she could see there. "We're going to talk about this."

 _Of course, we would!_ "Not now," I pleaded her.

"No," she confirmed and brought my head to hers again in a deep kiss.

I felt like a fool. Why in the hell did I have to say that? I didn't even have the ring!

Bella leaned back on the bed, bringing me with her. We just kissed for a long time. I preferred it to talking about my idiotic question.

"We should go downstairs. Emmett says you're hogging me," Bella whispered, running her hands through my hair.

"Okay." I nodded, got out of the bed and took her hand.

"Eager to share me?" she teased.

I turned red and averted my gaze.

"We're going to be alone tonight, I'm sure you realize that. We're going to talk more," she said, staring right into my eyes making my breath hitch.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Spending time with the Cullens was always an adventure, especially when Emmett was challenged to different tasks. After about an hour of talking, Carlisle and Esme were the first to leave. I didn't understand why they would do that – any of them – because we had Bella's cottage to be alone if we wanted.

It was great to have Alice around. She went to call for pizza even though I insisted I wasn't hungry. By the time the pizza arrived, I was about to eat my nails.

We were playing 'Truth or Dare,' a dangerous game to play around vampires. Emmett kept asking me how I could eat something as gross as pizza when it finally got to me.

The bottle spun and its neck pointed to him. "So?" I challenged.

"Dare – haven't you learned?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"I dare you to eat a slice of pizza!" I snapped, pushing the box to him.

He made a gagging sound and I was sure I saw a little green tinting his cheeks.

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh, yes!" Alice squealed, leaning into Jasper as she started giggling madly.

"Consider it payback for everything you did to him," Bella taunted, pushing the box right in front of Emmett. "Eat."

"Is no one on my side?" Emmett whined. "Babe?" He looked at Rose pleadingly.

"You're on your own, honey." She shrugged, flipping her hair over her back, feigning disinterest, but I saw her eyeing the pizza with a disgusted look.

"You're _sooo_ dead, Masen. Just you wait!" Emmett threatened me, taking a slice of pizza in his hand, cringing.

I grinned; knowing that whatever he'd make me do couldn't be _that_ horrible. We started chanting for him to eat. He took a tentative bite and chewed then gagged and swallowed. He rolled the rest of the slice and stuffed it into his mouth then swallowed.

We watched with battled breath the effect. He looked ill. I didn't see him getting up, I just saw the spot empty and heard the front door as it shut behind him.

"Maybe he'd learn to swallow – no pun intended – his pride and just refuse some challenges," Rose said softly, getting up. "I'm going to see if he's all right."

"Good job, Edward!" Bella cheered, raising her palm to me. I slapped mine against hers, laughing.

"Since when do vampires high five?" I asked amused.

"You should have seen me high five Leah after killing James and Victoria."

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her neck, kissing her temple.

Alice opened her mouth, but before she could voice whatever she wanted to say, I was standing without my accord. I felt a little choked as my collar was too tight around my neck. I didn't need to see who was trying to suffocate me – I knew it was Emmett. He started shaking me.

"Truth or dare?" he snarled.

"Guess?" I moaned, sticking a finger between the collar and my neck.

"Emmett…" Bella warned.

"Eat dirt!" he sneered in my face, dropping me.

I thought it was meant as an insult. I didn't think much of it, being happy he had released me.

"Are you deaf?" he groaned.

I looked up at him. "You can't be serious!" I shouted.

"Oh, I'll be damned! You made me eat that pizza shit…you eat the equivalent of it in your world."

"Don't hurt yourself with such big words," I chuckled.

He grabbed my elbow and dragged me outside, pushing me down the three stairs. "Eat it!"

"Bullshit!"

"If you wish…" he teased, but his tone was all too serious.

"Emmett, seriously," I pleaded him.

"Do you need help?" He bent and grabbed a chunk of dirt from the ground.

"Okay! We had fun, but you are going too far!" Bella appeared next to us. "Emmett, you don't know what can happen. You're all better now."

"A little bit. Just to be even. Come on, Jade!" he taunted.

"Are you ever going to drop it?" I moaned, eyeing the black dirt on his palm.

"Imagine that soon you'll be Ruby the Second." He winked.

"Oh, fuck it!" I shouted. "Do you swear to drop those nicknames if I do it?"

He looked at me for a minute then nodded. "Just a little," he whispered, putting his palm under my nose.

It smelled like _dirt_ , probably with some chemicals in it for Esme's flowers. I was going to make myself sick before I even tasted it. I once ate dirt, but I was little and kids like to taste all kinds of weird shit. Dirt was off the list, it was yucky. I bet it hadn't changed. I pinched some between my thumb and forefinger and brought it to my lips.

"Don't to it, Edward!" Bella insisted, grasping my wrist.

"It's a dare, Bella. It could have been worse," I told her. Before she could stop me, I bent my head and took the muck in my mouth. It was crunchy and slightly wet. I swallowed a few times, getting rid of the horrid taste.

Emmett's eyes were wide and settled on me. "You've got to be kidding me. You can spit it now," he said seriously.

"Spit what?" I asked, wiping a hand over my lips.

"What you have in your mouth."

"I swallowed it," I said. _Wasn't I supposed to swallow?_

That's when I realized it.

He hadn't swallowed the slice of pizza!

He had ran away to spit it out.

I narrowed my eyes on him and he backed away, raising his hands in defeat.

"I had no idea you'd swallow!" he shouted.

"At least, I didn't put more in my mouth," I muttered.

"God, I swear, I had no idea you'd do it."

I turned to Bella who was watching me incredulously. "Remember what I told you some time ago? First thing I do when I'm a vampire, is kick Emmett's ass? Now, it's kill him!" I growled.

"How did it taste?" Emmett dared to ask me.

I whirled around, advancing to him. "Like shit!" I shouted, slamming my palms against his chest. "How I wish I could hit you, you moron!"

"I'm really sorry, Eddie."

"Do not _ever_ call me Eddie!" I screamed, fisting my hands, willing myself not to hit him because I'd end up hurt.

"Whoa! Okay, okay! Calm down. It was all in good fun," he said seriously.

"So sorry for him," Rose said, appeared next to Emmett. "Let's go before he hurts himself." She took Emmett's hand and dragged him away. Alice and Jasper joined them, waiving good-bye to us.

I was still seething, glaring after Emmett's departing form. Bella put her hand on small of my back.

"Calm down, love."

"Calm down?" I asked incredulously. "He made me eat dirt! Fucking _dirt_!"

I saw Jasper looking back toward us, but Bella waved him off. I was glad of that. I didn't need superficial calming down. I took a deep breath, trying to think of something else.

"Let's go inside. You'll forget about this in no time," Bella said softly, trying to stir me inside.

I kicked at the ground at my feet, muttering profanities under my breath, allowing her to pull me inside the house.

"Do you have anger issues?" she teased after closing the door.

"You can't agree with what he did! You told him it wasn't okay!"

"Edward, you're overreacting. Besides, I trusted you _not_ to swallow that thing," she added with an amused tone.

"You have too much faith in me." I sighed and went to a couch, flopping down. "Can you find some water?"

"Do you think if I give you a seed you'll make a flower?" She laughed.

"Bella!" I groaned, trying to keep up my angry façade and failing miserably.

"Water, got it." She winked and disappeared.

I finished my pizza and a bottle of water as we watched a movie on the TV. As always, when I watched a movie with Bella, I never paid attention to the screen. She was far more interesting and the lights being out, outside already dark, charged the atmosphere between us.

She laughed at something the characters did and I glanced toward the screen, trying to see what made her laugh so beautifully. Her head turned to me and her hand squeezed mine.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" I asked self-consciously.

"What could be so fascinating about my face? This movie is extremely ridiculous and funny, at the same time."

I shrugged, not really caring for the movie. "Haven't I told you that you're more interesting than anything else?"

"Oh, Edward. Soon, you'll see there are more important things than me," she said softly, looking into my eyes.

I felt my heart beating faster. We were talking about June, or after June. "Like what? You'll always be the most important thing to me." I traced my finger over her cheek.

"Like… _blood_ ," she whispered the word. "In the first year, I won't hold your interest. You'll see."

"I can't fathom that," I said truthfully.

She cupped my cheek, slowly moved her hand to my ear, and finally grasped my hair, bringing my face closer to hers. "Can we talk about your question?"

I swallowed and felt my face turning red. "It was stupid. I didn't mean to just blurt that out."

"But did you mean it?" Bella asked, her eyes searching mine. I dropped mine, unable to look in her amber pools. "Edward?"

"I did, okay?" I murmured, biting on the inside of my cheek.

"This is the secret?"

"Why do you have to be so perceptive?" I groaned, closing my eyes. "I ruined the moment, didn't I?"

"Don't you want to know my answer?"

My head snapped up to look at her. "Alice said you'd say no."

She giggled. "Sometimes…" She kissed my right cheek. "Alice is incredibly…" She kissed my left cheek. "Wrong," she kissed my lips.

I gasped and leaned back. "What?" I blinked. Her face had a bluish hue from the television.

"It's not yes, but it's not no either." She smirked and kissed my nose.

"You're killing me here," I moaned and pressed my forehead to hers. "Would you allow me to do it again? The right way."

"I'm counting on that."

She didn't give me a chance to answer, not that I knew what to say to that, her lips crushed onto mine, effectively cutting the conversation short. I ended up on top of her, kissing her more daringly than usual and to my surprise, she allowed me.

"Upstairs," Bella whispered against my lips.

We switched the TV off and rushed up the stairs. Once in her new room, I jumped on top of the bed, bouncing. She laughed and joined me, more gently.

"It's been some time," I mumbled, snatching my shirt out then focusing on my belt.

"Why are you in such a hurry? I've missed you too, but we have the whole night," she reminded me.

"I missed you so much." I raised and claimed her lips back in a kiss.

When I was only in boxers, I turned my attention to her dress. I couldn't find a zipper. It was frustrating and I started tugging at the straps.

"Hey, easy, tiger!" Her slender fingers went to her side and pushed down the zipper I had missed.

I took the dress off her and moaned at the sight in front of me. Bella…naked. "Did you… This whole time… Oh, you have no idea how much I love you!" I admitted, cupping her breasts.

Bella shuddered, something she rarely did. Every time she did it, I knew I'd done something very good. I put my lips to her nipple and sucked, amazed how her cold, hard skin puckered under my lips. She cradled my head close to her breast, not willing to let me go. I wasn't dreaming of departing from her sweet skin.

"Edward," she breathed, running a hand down my back, making my balls tighten. If she kept touching me like that, I was going to cum.

I switched my attention to her other neglected breast as her hands dropped to my ass and squeezed. I groaned, biting down by reflex. The effect was immediate. She ripped off my boxers and I was on my back with her on top of me. It was rare when she stayed in control, afraid to lose it and hurt me. We always went at my pace. It seemed that today, she was in charge.

"Oh!" I shouted more in surprise more than anything else when she lowered on my hard member. After all those times we made love, it was still difficult to acclimate with her cold skin, especially the ice cold down there. If normal girls were burning, Bella was turning into an iceberg. It always took me about a minute to get used to that, but contrary to what a cold shower would do, her cold skin wrapped around my dick had the reverse effect.

She started moving, balancing her weight on her hands, on either side of my head. With every push, her breasts came dangerously close to my face and I couldn't help but catch one nipple between my lips. Her hips moved faster as I tried to match her rhythm and failed. The fire in the pit of my stomach was slowly consuming me and I was seconds away from exploding. I wanted to keep it up for longer, but I knew I'd be okay in under ten minutes so I let go. I allowed her frantic movements to bring us to release.

"Okay?" she whispered, flipping next to me.

"Yeah," I mumbled, catching my breath.

Bella rolled closer to me and flung a leg over mine, snuggling into my side. "You should sleep."

"No way. Not yet." I pressed my lips to her forehead. I laughed when I let out a yawn.

"Well a part of you is definitely awake," she whispered, kissing my chest. Her hand ghosted over my abdomen making my muscles constrict and dick harden almost on command. As her hand traveled down to cup me, my own hand was exploring her back until I touched her delicious ass.

"Edward," Bella moaned, pressing herself closer to me.

I grabbed a hold of one of her cheeks and squeezed as hard as I could. I earned a loud groan from Bella.

"You have no idea how good that feels. Every touch is so powerful, it's amplified by my nature."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"The smallest touch feels a thousand times better than you'd believe."

"I can't wait to experience that," I admitted, grinning at her. She smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes. I wasn't going to ruin the mood by asking her what she was thinking.

I turned on my side, keeping my arms around her, her leg hitched over my waist. We were impossibly close this way.

"Do you want to try it like this?" I couldn't believe what had just left my mouth, and to my great surprise, I didn't even blush.

Bella's golden eyes met mine, looking just as surprised as me, but she nodded. I felt her small hand grasping my dick and guiding it to her entrance. I raised a little to help her, and when I was slipping inside, it felt like heaven and hell combined. I never thought it could feel so good.

"Are you developing a heart condition?" she teased, bringing me inside her, balls deep.

I only managed to groan and clasp her to my chest as I started rocking my hips. I felt her breath speeding against my shoulder. Every little touch felt amplified like this. Was this how she was feeling when I touched her?

"Ah… _Ahhh_ …OHHH!" I moaned, gritting my teeth and willing myself to keep going.

"Do you trust me?" Bella panted against my neck.

"Im…pli…cit…ly," I said brokenly.

Her cold hand sneaked between us and wrapped around the base of my dick. The sensation of coming diminished, but it felt like I'd combust. We moved against one another, only the slapping of our skin and our breaths in the air. Her ice walls squeezed me and I yelled, finding myself unable to cum. _Her hand._ I realized why she was squeezing the base of my dick, but all I wanted was to release in that moment.

"Let…go," I grumbled, slamming my hips harder into her, trying to finish. The second her hand let go, I exploded. It felt like I lost contact with the world for a second.

When I came around, I felt Bella's hand stroking my cheek and hair as her eyes bore into mine.

"Hi," she murmured, kissing my lips.

"Hi," I breathed and it sounded like I had a bad case of asthma.

"That was beyond words. And…I'm afraid I kind of broke the present."

"Huh?" I mumbled, blinking, trying to stay focused on her.

"The bed kind of lost the fight."

"You… _What_?" I asked, suddenly alert.

Bella giggled and nodded with her chin above my head. I peeked there, afraid of what I'd see. The soft rose motif was twisted and there was a huge gap in it.

"I sort of held onto it, afraid I'd hurt you. With good reason, too."

"I'll consider more durable presents," I said half asleep.

"Yeah, something like the Duracell bunny," Bella whispered.

"You want the Duracell bunny?" I asked, not really understanding.

"Why don't you sleep? It's too late for you and you are tired." She kissed my neck and I didn't need any more encouragement. I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately.


	30. Marriage proposals

**Chapter 30: Marriage proposals**

**EPOV**

It seemed that life returned to normal after Bella's birthday – the normal before the Cullens arrived in our lives. Bella had informed me the morning after her birthday that I had to buy her a Duracell bunny, and I didn't understand her. That was until she explained the conversation she had had with my comatose self. I promised to do it if I found one, just for fun.

I tried not to speak to Emmett for a whole week, but within an hour, we were back to our old fun and games. Stupid vampires.

It was almost Halloween, and I had spent every day around Bella. There was never a spare moment to search for old proposal traditions, and Christmas was approaching soon, too. I hoped to do it then, as it would allow us time to decide if we'd actually get married before my change or after. I dreamt of getting married before, just to make my parents happy. Could I even come to them after my change? Would I ever be able to visit them?

They were letting more and more out about newborn behaviors. I thought they said such terrible things just to scare me, or make me change my mind, but when Carlisle had joined one of the conversations, I knew they were telling me the truth.

Bella had told me the truth. I would only think of blood for at least a year. I couldn't fathom that, when now, all I could think of was Bella. They were making preparations to leave before September or October. To move to Alaska, to their friends, just to keep me away from people. Jasper promised to be my teacher since he was used to living amongst newborns.

The door of my room opened quite abruptly, making me jump in my chair. I minimized the Internet page quickly, not sure who was there. It turned out it was only Mom.

"Sorry, honey. I have to run to work."

"Okay, Mom." I nodded.

"I've left food in the fridge in case I don't make it back by lunchtime," she said.

"Okay, Mom," I repeated. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

She smiled and came to kiss me. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

I waited until she pulled out of her spot to return to my chase of information about Bella's period. I found an interesting link and clicked on it. They didn't marry out of love, not often. It was usually about money. _When isn't it about money?_ I wondered. Women had to stay home and raise the man's children. Not even the contemporary housewives could be compared with how women were treated then.

What was Bella going to do when we married? We couldn't have kids to keep her entertained. I frowned, reconsidering the entire thing. What was she doing when we weren't together? Why didn't I know such trivial things? How would the marriage affect her? Was she so used to the actual times that she wouldn't think of the past?

 _Argh!_ Where was Alice when I needed her? I let my head bang against the desk. Why was this so complicated? It should have been a four-worded question and a one word answer.

A line on the screen caught my eye. _Many marriages occurred as a result of a young man writing his future bride's father indicating his intentions, line of work, and bank contents._

Did I have to do that to Carlisle? Or could I just talk to him? Or maybe, I should talk to Peter? He changed her, he was like her father, right?

 _It was also acceptable for a gentleman to ask a friend to propose the match to the lady or her father. If the gentleman knew that his advances were accepted, he could write a letter asking the young lady herself or ask her in person. If a gentleman was not sure, he was to write a letter to her father and pray that her father liked him_.

So, everything revolved around the bride's father. _See Masen? They would have scalped you if you were in that time and had blurted out the words like you did!_ My subconscious mocked me. If I had been in that time and had done that, Bella would have probably swooned or fainted or whatever term they used.

I laughed at my ridiculous thoughts.

_Rings were used during some proposals, simple bands were common and only very wealthy gentlemen gave rings with diamonds. The ring was a sentimental token of a gentleman's affection, intended to only be special to the lady, not necessarily valuable._

Not valuable? Well, I was going to do that according to my time. Bella deserved the best, not a _token_ or a surprise from a food bag.

There were excerptions from "How to Do it" by John H. Tingley. I skimmed through them.

" _Take pity on a forlorn bachelor," says another, in a manner that may be either jest or earnest, "marry me at_ once _, and put me out of my misery."_

" _With all my heart, whenever you are ready," replies the laughing fair._

Really? I mean, seriously! "Forlorn?" I snorted. I'd twist my tongue saying that word, not like I was considering ever using it. Maybe as a joke. I grinned, imagining their faces.

I eagerly returned to reading silly declarations from the eighteen hundreds.

_One timid gentleman asks, "Have you any objection to change your name?" and follows this up with another, which clenches its significance, "How would mine suit you?"_

Oh, yes! I could see myself doing this…then bursting in laughter. My chuckles died as I read the last thing there. 'To the Father of the Lady.' I swallowed and started reading the letter. I felt like I was doing something bad.

_To the Father of the Lady, Saturday, Oct. 23d, 18-._

_Respected Sir, - I have ventured to hope that you will call all your friendly feelings to my assistance in considering a proposal I am about to lay before you, in which my happiness is much concerned._

_For a long time past_ _,_ _your daughter_ _,_ _Jane_ _,_ _has held a strong hold over my affections, and I have reason to believe that I am not indifferent to her. My position is such as to warrant my belief that I could support her in the style of comfort which she so well deserves, and which it has been your constant aim to provide for your children. As regards my character and disposition, I trust they are sufficiently well known to you to give you confidence in the prospect of your child's happiness._

_I have not, however, ventured on any express declaration of my feelings without first consulting you on the subject, as I feel persuaded that the straightforward course is always the best, and that a parent's sanction will never be wanting, when the circumstances of the case justify its being accorded._

_Anxiously awaiting the result of your consideration on this important and interesting subject,_

_I remain, sir,_

_Your most faithful and obedient servant,_

_Henry Barclay._

_To Charles Grover, Esq._

_No. – Bleecker St., New York._

My mouth was awfully dry, all of a sudden. I could see myself writing this thing to an unknown person – Bella's real father. Although some things were just plain stupid, others hit a little too close to home.

Was this a sign? Today was October 23rd. Many years later, yes, but was this a sign? And if it was, what kind of sign was it?

That man could support his wife. I didn't even have an inkling about what real world was.

Suddenly, I felt very small and stupid. Was it a smart thing to propose now? Maybe in a few years, after I change, after I do something in life…

 _No_. The decision was made. I wanted to have Bella as my wife before I turned into a vampire. Maybe it was the insecurity in me speaking, afraid I'd lose her. Since I heard what a newborn could do, I wanted her to be mine even more. She wouldn't leave me that way. Who heard about vampires divorcing?

I looked at other pages. There was the thing from 'Sense and Sensibility' when the girl gives the guy she loves a ring made of hair. I hadn't thought about that. I turned the computer down and went to my bookcase. I picked Mom's old volume of Jane Austen's novels and went to 'Sense and Sensibility.' I'd only once read it, and it was because I had to write an essay for English class. I couldn't believe I was reading pussy books just to find out about marriage.

When my stomach growled, I realized it was three in the afternoon. I couldn't lay the book down, so I took it with me. I was getting to a good part and I was seeing everything in a different light. I was enjoying it.

I heated up the food, barely glancing at what I was doing since my eyes were glued to the page I was reading. I heard a bang and I saw something like sparks coming from behind the microwave's door. I froze and threw the book away, opening the door.

 _Shit_. What was going on? There was an odd smell coming from inside. I unplugged it, afraid it would burst in flames. I took the pot from inside and nearly emptied the contest on the floor. It was burning.

That's when I remembered a fuzzy memory of Mom telling me not to put metals in the microwave.

"Oops?" I whispered to no one in particular. I hoped I hadn't broken the microwave.

Someone knocked on the door, taking me out of my small panic attack. I went to open it and found Jake there.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Hi." My fingers were stinging from touching the pot. Shit, why do I never listen to what I am told?

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I hope so. I was heating up my lunch…"

"And…?" He smirked, coming inside and closing the door.

"I put the metal pot in the microwave. It's stupid, I know. I was otherwise occupied." I felt like I was staring to talk like the characters in the book.

He gave me a weird look, but didn't comment.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"I'm always hungry."

I shook my head and went to get two plates. "What brings you here?"

"We haven't talked in some time." He shrugged. _Yeah right_. There was more to that. "Besides…" Here we go. "I was wondering if you ever had anything on Charles Dickens."

I burst in laughter. "Sorry, man, I don't have anything on Dickens. I'm not into that kind of stuff."

He groaned exasperatedly. "Like an essay!"

"I'm not sure, probably. Why?" I asked, putting the plates on the table along with forks and napkins. "What drink?"

"Juice, whatever," he mumbled. "Our teacher is the stupidest out there!" he continued, sitting down.

"Why? What did he do?" I sat down and spied the book at the other end of the table. Hopefully, he wouldn't see it or comment.

"He told us to read a few of his books and make an opinion on the writer. Like it's like that! Why couldn't we just read about Dickens?"

"Can't help you there. Our teachers are smarter than that," I said jokingly. "But I have an essay, I think an-"

The front door banged to the wall and next second, Rose was in the kitchen's doorway.

I looked at her shocked, trying to settle my heart. "What the hell, Rose?"

She glanced at Jacob and scrunched her nose then focused on me. "If you must know… I was next to Alice when she had this interesting vision of you setting the house on fire then… you disappeared. I decided to come and see what happened. We didn't want to panic Bella."

"Oh, really?" I asked surprised. "So it's a good thing I unplugged it."

"Wait, you put that in the microwave?" Jake shouted, pointing to the green pot.

I nodded, unable to find my voice since I was trying not to laugh. Rose groaned and came to me, slapping the back of my head.

"Ow!" I moaned.

"That's for scaring us to death!"

"Pity, you're already dead, Blondie," Jake quipped up.

"What did you say, Dog?" she hissed, whirling to him.

"Good thing you don't sneeze or you'd lose your brain," he goofed.

"Jake!" I shouted, jumping in between them. "Look, Rose, I'm okay. Go back," I told her, still keeping a hand on each of their chest.

"If something happens, you're on your own. Alice can't see when he's around," she explained.

"So I've heard. I'll be fine."

She nodded and relaxed a little, walking to the door then turned back. "Oh, and don't put metal things in the microwave. Even I know that!"

I groaned and went to her, pushing her out of the house. Thankfully, she cooperated. "Can you not mention this to Bella?"

"I'll try. You be careful. I'm serious when I say we're all worried about you when Alice can't see."

"I'll be okay, Rose."

She nodded and patted my cheek then disappeared. I went back to the kitchen, returning to my meal.

"What?" I asked when Jake kept staring at me.

"You're so…you act so normal around them…and she's nice to you," he muttered.

"Of course, she's nice to me! I don't insult her! What was that, anyway?" I asked, annoyed.

"I couldn't help myself. I don't know any blondes and I have some good jokes."

"Keep them to yourself."

We ate in relative silence, he told me that something was going wrong with his car and I immediately told him that I was busy with school work, just to escape being locked up in his garage. Then he told me about Nessie, and his demeanor changed again. _Did I do the same thing when I spoke about Bella?_

"But she's a kid!" I insisted when he told me about his afternoons with her.

"Call it paternal instinct, I dunno. I just know how to be around her," he said, shrugging.

"Can you not put the word parental in the same sentence with yourself and that little girl? It sounds weird," I muttered.

"You have to read that for school?" he asked, eyeing my book.

I felt my ears turning red. I put the fork down and swallowed my bite. "Not exactly."

He frowned. "You're reading chick flicks? Oh no! I know! You want to understand your leech better."

"I wou… What? How did you know?" I asked, confused.

"I was _joking_!" We stared at each other for a few minutes. "Holy shit! Leah was really right. You want to…"

"Yes, Jacob. I want to be like Bella. Around June, after graduation," I added. "And…" I stopped talking, not sure he'd understand my wish.

"What else? Isn't it enough you want to…kill yourself?" he groaned.

I ground my teeth and took a big breath, trying to calm down. "I want to…marry Bella."

He choked on his bite and started thumping his chest until the piece of lasagna was out of his throat. " _Now_ , you are joking."

"Do you see me smiling or laughing?"

"Do you really…want this? To marry her, I mean," he said.

"Yeah. I've been looking at traditions…how people proposed in that time…" I shrugged, feeling my face turning red.

"Aww!"

I kicked him under the table. After a moment, we started laughing.

"Okay, okay. Now, can you help me with Dickens?"

I dumped the dishes in the sink and went upstairs to search for my English essays. When I was halfway through the papers on my desk, I realized it could be in my laptop. I wasn't even sure that there was such a stupid essay amongst mine.

Jake must have really wanted it because he helped me look for it. The laptop was the last resort. I found two on Dickens but neither were what he wanted.

"You can email them to me, anyway. Maybe they'll help," he said, defeated.

"I'm really sorry," I said.

We were cleaning the mess on the floor when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I had a doorbell! Why was no one using it?

"Knock, knock," Bella said from the doorway.

"Hey," I greeted her, stacking a pile of papers, carefully. I didn't need a paper cut.

"You!" Jake shouted and jumped up. "You can help!" he continued, almost giddy.

"Sorry?" Bella asked confused, raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

Jake proceeded to tell her what he needed and begged her to help him. I used to live for the day to see him beg. Bella said she'd help him if she got something in return. He shrugged, not knowing what to answer and she said that they didn't have a deal.

"Oh come on, please! What should I do?"

"Read at least one of the books. So you'll have an idea why I wrote some of the things," she answered.

"Okay. Anything. When can you do it?" he asked eagerly. "I need it in two weeks."

"I'll hand it to you after you read one story."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

When he left, I went to the kitchen to grab my book. "That was sneaky of you."

She pressed her palms against my cheeks. "What have you done today?"

I glanced at the pot then at her golden eyes. Had Alice told her? Or Rose? They promised.

"Edward? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Fine!" I moaned loudly. "I nearly set the microwave on fire!"

She froze. She wasn't expecting that. Shit. Shit. _Shit!_

"You… _what_? Did something happen?" she asked panicked.

"Didn't Alice or Rose…tell you?" I asked, meekly. _Crap_. I was in deep shit.

"No. I was simply curious…but it looks like you had a busy day," she said softly, on a guarded voice.

"Nothing actually _happened_. I unplugged it before something went wrong," I explained.

"I see," she murmured and narrowed her eyes at me. "Were you planning on telling me?"

"Nope?" It sounded like a question. I hated being questioned.

The front door opened, and I hadn't been happier when Mom interrupted our time. She stepped into the kitchen, taking off her scarf.

"Oh, hey kids!" she called.

"Hi, Mom," I whispered. "Let go," I muttered to Bella. My cheeks were going numb.

She smirked and dropped her hands, going to Mom and kissing her cheek. "Hello, Lizzie."

Strange things happened after Bella's birthday. Mom never gave me the impression that she liked Bella that much, but apparently, whatever they talked about that day, set off a tight friendship. I was glad Billy or Harry hadn't mentioned a thing to her about Bella's nature. Let her think whatever she wanted.

"I'll be in my room," I said, although I wasn't sure I was heard by either of them. I grabbed the book and went upstairs, closing the door behind me.

I found Ginger on my bed. When he saw me, he mewed and made me play with him, not that I was going to deny him. By the time he grew tired of jumping for the mouse in my hand, I was donning another scar. He had to learn to play nicely.

Bella found me reading. If she was shocked to see my choice, she didn't comment on it, just snuggled next to me and sighed in content.

"I've been thinking," I started in a low whisper.

"Yes?" She looked up at me from her place on my chest.

"If I was to live in your time…" I looked at the book then at her. "Would you have…given me a ring of your hair?" I blurted out, losing my nerve.

She giggled, putting her hand over her mouth. "You're so silly sometimes, Edward. I probably would have, considering I love you and in that time, well, once you loved someone you had to marry, not just wait and make sure they were the one."

"I should have done something, too? Like read you poems?" I asked, curiously.

"There was that, the walks, I don't know. I don't really remember things. There wasn't much to do in that time." Bella shrugged.

"How did you meet your… the boys?"

"The suitors? Well, my father dealt with that."

 _Suitors_ , right. I always forgot that word. "What if you liked someone? Would you go and talk with him or-"

Bella gasped and looked at me shocked. "I oughten't do that! It would have been a shame."

"So if you liked a boy…you just waited and wished he'd court you?" I wondered, feeling sick. Such stupid times.

"Of course, Edward. If you remember, I let you make the first step."

"No shit? You stalked me for months, coming in my room at night… Let me guess, that was you waiting for me to make the first step?" I asked, laughing.

She giggled, flicking the lob of my ear. "You know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't," I said honestly.

"You wanted to apologize for bumping into me then you asked me about my Christmas then you asked me to join you at lunch…" Bella counted the times, grinning at me.

"Oh, right!" I remembered. "That was one hell of a bump! I had a huge bruise on my shoulder," I told her, laughing.

Her smile dropped. I regretted saying anything. "I always hate it when I hurt you," she murmured, leaning to kiss me. "You really shocked me that day…when you offered me your muffins."

"Well, I had the theory about you, but wasn't entirely sure. It was worth a try."

"What if I had eaten one?" she questioned.

"I would have probably dropped my theories." I smirked. "And when I'd have seen you throwing it up, I'd have thought you were anorexic."

We burst in laughter. "Better anorexic than a vampire," she whispered once she calmed down.

"I'd rather take vampire than a disease," I said seriously.

She grew serious and rolled on her side. "How is Jacob taking the news?"

"Good." I shrugged. "But worse than Leah, I guess."

"I expected her to take it the worst."

"Me too, but she knew it would come to that. I just have to keep my promise and visit them as often as I can before summer," I explained.

"That's fair. You'll get sick of us for the rest of the eternity, so you really should spend those months with her and Jacob." Was Bella really encouraging me to spend time with Leah?

"I think it's the other way round. You'll get sick of me."

"Never," she whispered, cupping my cheek.

I returned to reading, and she kept her head on my chest, trailing her fingers over my arm. I was understanding Colonel Brandon; I used to find it weird how the older man was pinning after the young lady.

"Was this usual?" I whispered, peering down at Bella. "An older guy asking for such a young girl?"

"Bad memories seem to have stuck with me," she started. "Yes, it was possible. My father introduced me one night to several men, some were a few years younger than him. So yes, it wasn't uncommon. It was all about the money, name and reputation," she added softly.

 _So I've read._ I sighed and hugged her to me. "Look how that turned out!" I exclaimed. "You ended up with a younger guy. In every sense of the word."

"You know, you're right. You're a minor," she said amused.

"And you're an old lady!" I mock accused her.

She gasped and put her hand to her chest. "How you wound me, my love."

There was a knock on my door. "Dinner!" Mom said from the other side.

"Coming!" I shouted.

"Oh, such dirty words, young one."

"Bella!" I groaned loudly. "You spend too much time around Emmett."

She smirked and pecked my lips. "I'm not staying for dinner. I'll be at the Cullens', learning new dirty jokes from Emmett." She winked and jumped out of the bed.

"Great. Are you coming…" I huffed when she giggled. "Are you _visiting_ me later?" I rectified through gritted teeth.

"Sure."

We walked downstairs hand in hand. Mom was disappointed that Bella wouldn't be joining us, but she understood she had previous plans.

"I'll be coming later…with you," Bella whispered in my ear, at the front door.

I felt the stirrings of arousal coursing through me, at her words. "I'll be waiting for you to keep that promise."


	31. The ring

**Chapter 31: The ring**

**EPOV**

_Halloween_. I've never been a great fan of this holiday. I wanted to spend it inside, handing out candies, not outside and begging for them. Besides, I was too old for that shit. But no, not Emmett!

Somehow, he dragged me into this. Only me, unfortunately. We were supposed to be vampires. That was extremely original. I was tripping over the stupid cloak and the plastic fangs were cutting at the corners of my mouth.

He was dangling the pumpkin in his hand as he knocked on Ben's door. I wanted to hide. When he opened the door, he burst in laughter. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Hello!" he greeted us amused.

"Candies or we'll bite!" Emmett growled, opening the cap of the pumpkin.

"Isn't it Trick or Treat?" Ben asked confused, fishing for some candies.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett wants to be original," I muttered.

I earned a huge grin from Emmett. "Of course. I'm always original."

After getting our candies from Ben, we went to another few houses. I mostly tried to stay hidden behind him. He had no shame by doing this, but that didn't mean I had to enjoy it.

"Two more to go," he encouraged me when I wondered if we could just go back to his house. We were in his car, going dangerously close to my house. He couldn't be serious!

"No way! Please, Emmett!" They knew I hated this holiday and besides, they thought I was with the Cullens at their house, not out with Emmett.

"Let's go! If you're lucky, she'll give you a muffin," he joked.

"I'd rather wait here," I told him, refusing to get out of the car. He took me out of the car and put me down only when we were in front of the door. He put the pumpkin in my hands and knocked on the door.

Dad opened the door and took a step back, surprised, then barked a loud laugh. I tried to grin through the evil fangs, but it didn't work.

"Candies or I'll bite," I said as cheerfully as I could.

I was making a shit long list for things to do after my change. How many times could I kill Emmett? I'd reached thirty, a few moments ago.

"I think I'll prefer the bite," Dad chuckled. "Liz, come here!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"No," I moaned. Apparently, it was too low for Dad to hear, but Emmett snickered behind me.

"Emmett Cullen," he introduced himself to Dad. _Huh_. I had no idea they hadn't officially met, although Emmett had been in my house a few times.

"Call me Ed," Dad said, shaking Emmett's hand.

Mom appeared with a bag full of candies. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me, dropping the candies. I was sure Emmett could have caught them, but he didn't, watching them spread on the floor with a pout.

"Let me grab the camera!" Mom said joyfully.

Was no one on my side?

After a few pictures and a few candies and muffins, which made the embarrassment worth it, we left.

"Now, what?" I asked, spitting the fangs out and biting on a muffin.

"We're going home. I bet Esme doesn't have candies. No one ventures that deep into the woods."

"Are you going to bite her?" I asked, amused.

"I don't wish to die."

I frowned. "Why would you die?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, come on. You can't say that and leave me hanging!" I groaned, finishing my muffin.

Emmett stopped the car on the side of the road. "Don't tell Ruby about this. She'd kill me if she knew I told you this."

"Okay."

"When you bite another…there are a few meanings," he started explaining. "You bite to feed, to defend yourself from others – like Jasper, you know – and well, you bite to mark your territory. It's not exactly like that, but during the fucking…if the one you are with is your mate…you tend to bite them."

"And why would you die if you bit Esme?" I insisted, ignoring his crass way of explaining things.

"Carlisle is Esme's mate…I'm sure he bit her at one point or another. If another one goes and bites the other's mate…it's war. I'd say it's worse than killing one's mate." He was dead serious. "This is another thing I admire about your Bella."

"Yeah, she's pretty damn good, isn't she?" I asked proudly.

"She's second after Carlisle at controlling the natural urges."

"Okay. No biting anyone. I got that," I said, nodding.

"You can bite Bella. I advise you do that after the change or you'd have to explain your dentist why you broke all your teeth at once," he joked and started driving again.

I turned red, more at the idea of biting Bella than the embarrassment of losing teeth. I could imagine sinking my teeth in her slender neck. I could almost feel the texture of her flesh…

"Masen! Stop lusting after my future sister!"

I scowled at him, folding my arms over my chest.

"By the way. When are you planning on asking her?" he asked curiously.

"Christmas. I still have to find a ring…to ask Carlisle…to make it right."

"Whoa! Why would you ask Carlisle?"

"He's like her father of sorts, right?" I asked, shrugging.

"That's kinda…old fashioned."

"Emmett, I want to do it right. I still regret blurting it out on her birthday."

He chuckled. "Jazz and I had to literally hold Alice down to keep her from coming upstairs to kill you!"

To Emmett's chagrin, Alice had seen his little stunt and Esme had lots of candies. The rest of night, I ate only candies, ending up with a sugar high, unable to sleep.

The next day, Bella and Alice went hunting right after school let out. I knew I couldn't wait until Dad got home so I went to his office.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried as I stepped into his office.

"Yeah. I just need…some help," I started.

"Couldn't it wait until I got home?"

"No. Are you busy?" I asked, sitting down.

"It's a slow day. What can I do for you?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, folding his hands in front of him.

"Remember how we talked about…Bella? How I want to…marry her?" I whispered, feeling my ears turning red.

"Yes." He nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to ask her on Christmas."

He choked on his spit. "Aren't you a little young for this, Edward?"

"Dad, you saw the webpage! You knew I'd do it!" I groaned.

"Yes, but I never thought…so soon… Are you sure?"

"I haven't been more sure of anything in my life."

"Listen to yourself! Edward, you don't know a thing about life! Why the rush?" he insisted, looking at me in a way only a parent could look.

I squirmed. I couldn't give him the real answer. "Umm, we want to move in together after high school," I blurted out.

"And?"

"It would be…improper." I wanted to slap myself.

He chuckled. "People live like that all the time nowadays."

"Dad! Please, I need your help." I didn't need him making fun of me.

"Let's say I support your insane idea. What can I do?"

I grinned, restraining myself from jumping over the desk and hugging him. "I need access to my college funds."

His smile fell and his eyes widened. "You're really serious!" he exclaimed.

I raised my hands in the air, in frustration. "Of course I am! What have I been telling you? I want to marry Bella!" I shouted.

"What about college?"

"Don't worry about it. I will find a way around…"

"Your mother would be-" He was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello?" He met my eyes, smiling. "He's here with me. Do you want to speak to him? Okay. I love you, too, Liz."

I had forgotten to tell Mom I might be home late, but why wasn't she home now, anyway?

"Why aren't you answering your mother?"

"My phone's in the car," I mumbled.

"I'll wrap it around your neck one day. That's why we bought you one, to have it with you, not leave it who knows where!"

"Yes, Dad."

"Back to your request. Did you find…a ring?"

I shook my head. "They're so expensive… I know that…"

"Edward." He came next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Go home and tell your mother what you just told me."

"Promise you'll find a good place to bury my body?" I teased, making him chuckle.

"I'm serious. She won't kill you."

"If you say so…"

"Trust me, son. She'll help."

I got up and we hugged before I left, feeling worse than when I had come. When I arrived home, Mom took me in her arms, hugging so tight, I thought she'd suffocate me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Edward!"

"But I didn't do anything," I protested.

She smoothed my hair and kissed my cheeks. "Why did you go to your father's office?"

"Let's sit down. I want to…tell you something."

"Oh, dear! What happened, honey? Are you okay? Is it Bella? Is…"

"MOM!" I shouted, grabbing her shoulders. "It's nothing bad. Well, I guess that depends on how you look at it, actually." I shrugged.

We sat down and she took my hands in hers. "I can take it. Tell me," she whispered.

"Dad might have told you about my intention to propose to Bella," I started my speech.

"Yes, I was so glad to hear that." She brought me close to her and kissed my forehead. "My little boy is growing up."

"I've been growing up for some time. You chose not to see it," I mumbled.

She laughed softly, putting her head on my shoulder. "What can I do for you, Edward?"

Was that the question of the day?

"Well, Dad told me to come to you when I told him I need help with the ring."

"I know just the right ring," she told me, raising and looking at me happy. "I've been waiting for you to come to me. I know Bella is the one for you."

"Course she is! I can't see myself loving anyone else," I said earnestly.

"Come with me." She took my hand, leading me up the stairs.

We went to her room and she sat me on the bed, as she went to a drawer, searching for something. When she turned to me with an elegant jewelry box, I gasped.

"Wh- at is that?" I'd never seen it before.

"It's my jewelry box. I keep all sort of sentimental things in here," she whispered, sitting down and opening the box.

I felt like I'd grown another pair of eyes at what I saw. There were so many rings, earrings, necklaces, a comb, and a few other things I had no idea what they were, probably broaches. But what got my attention was a ring.

"You can touch it," Mom said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Is it… Are those diamonds?" I asked in a thick voice.

"Yes, they are. This was Ed's mom's engagement ring. She wanted you to have it when the time was right. I remember asking her how I would know when you were with the right girl. She told me that I'd just know."

"Wait!" I gasped. "You want me to…give this to Bella?" I shouted, feeling my heart slamming against my ribcage like a hummingbird.

"Indeed, sweetheart. I know she's the one for you. I can see how happy she makes you, and if being apart from her did what I saw in April then I don't ever want to see you two apart."

"M…om," I whispered, feeling a sob trying to make its way out.

"Remember how you asked me when I was in Chicago to help you with something for Bella's bracelet?"

"Yeah…"

"And you took a little heart from that box I told you about?" She continued with a smirk on her lips.

"Holy shit! Was that a diamond?" I shouted.

"Watch that mouth of yours or I'll reconsider this," she said sternly.

"Sorry," I mumbled, zipping my lips and throwing the key away, making her laugh. I was still in shock at the news. I had no idea Bella was wearing a diamond heart from me. I thought it was only a stone that looked like a diamond.

I looked down at the ring and picked it up between my fingers, inspecting it closely. It was breathtaking. It was everything Bella would like – an old-fashioned ring. We'd have to fight about the stones, but I knew I'd win. The oval base adorned little diamonds around the larger diamond.

"Can there…be some other stone?" I asked. "Not a diamond?"

Mom's eyes widened. "What are you saying? You don't like it?"

I chuckled. "No, Mom! I love it, really! It's awesome! Just…I think there would be too many diamonds for Bella's liking."

She looked contemplatively for a few minutes then nodded. "I'm sure I know what you are saying. What stone would you like?"

"Topaz." It left my mouth before I could keep it in. I had never heard of a ring with a topaz stone. Was that even possible?

"I'll see what I can do. We can go to a store to have it worked. When do you want to ask her?"

"Christmas," I said, waiting for her shocked expression. It never came.

"I was expecting you to do it sooner. We can work with it until Christmas. It will look beautiful," she told me proudly. "Oh, Edward! I'm losing you, aren't I?"

My hands started to shake and I wrapped her in my arms, not wanting her to see my tears. _A mother always knows_. How did she know this?

"I…love you, Mom," I murmured in her hair, unsure if she heard me.

She cried harder against my shoulder. "I love you, too, Edward."

I saw somewhere in between her hair that the clock was approaching five and Bella had promised to come around five.

I leaned back, still squeezing Mom's hand. "Not a word to Bella, please. And to make it safer, don't talk about it with Dad while she's here. You don't know what she hears," I said seriously.

"Okay. I can see how much you want to keep it a secret. I'll find a good jeweler and tell you, okay? Just think of a new design."

"I will. Thanks, Mom." I kissed her cheek. She patted mine softly just as the doorbell buzzed. She zipped her lips as I had done earlier and I laughed.

I rushed down the stairs and wrenched the door open, meeting Bella. She had a huge grin on her face and I was sure I had one too. I hugged her, inhaling her otherworldly scent.

"I missed you so much," I murmured.

"I missed you too, Edward."

November seemed to fly by and when Thanksgiving arrived. I started panicking. About a week ago, I had come up with a nice design – thanks to Rose and Alice helping me – I was horrible at drawing. Luckily, Alice had seen what I wanted and she described it to Rose, and so they started drawing the ring. When it was done, it looked exactly like what I wanted. Now, it was at the jeweler.

I tried to dodge out of spending Thanksgiving with family, but just to make me stay home and be with Jake and Leah again, Bella took an extended hunting trip with the Cullens. She had promised to keep her phone close in case there were any incidents, making me scowl at her. She very well knew, no one would fight with anyone. I had made peace with Leah a long time ago.

We had a nice holiday, unlike Easter; there was truly a holiday air around us. When they arrived, I found myself locked in the kitchen with Jake and Leah, bombarded with questions. Apparently, everyone besides Mom and the Cullens thought I was joking about marrying Bella. That annoyed me somehow. I could never joke about something so serious!

"So…when are you going to do it? Before or After?" Leah asked.

"What?" I frowned.

"When are you…getting…you know…When are you tying the knot? Before or after you… become like them?" Leah stumbled over her words.

"Oh!" I breathed then shrugged. "I have no idea. Let me propose first. After she accepts…I'll tell you." I hoped Alice was wrong and that I didn't have to beg Bella a few times before she accepted.

"Kids! I need to use the kitchen!" Mom shouted from the other side of the door.

"We're not done with ya, Masen," Jacob grunted, punching my shoulder.

"I wouldn't believe otherwise," I replied, unlocking the door.

Mom breezed past us, muttering about how busy she was. Sue followed suit, smiling at me. I turned to Leah.

"You didn't!" I whisper-shouted.

"What's wrong in that? And if you want to know, it slipped."

"Slipped, my ass!" Jake muttered. "I told her about what we talked about that day and she all but shouted it."

Leah huffed and went to the living room, leaving us in the hallway snickering. That didn't last long because Mom and Sue thought we were up to something and put food plates in our arms.

I was dreading the 'grateful for things' part. Mom always loved to do that part during desert. I had to prepare myself for whatever I'd hear or even for what I'd say. Honestly, I had no idea what to say that I was grateful for.

The brunch went on quietly, with our Dads shouting at the television, or at the players from the other side of the screen. When the last bit of the meal was over, I wondered what was going to happen next.

When Mom brought the cheesecake, I was still thinking of a good thing to say that I was grateful for. I couldn't very well say one of the cliché things, like Bella, or my parents, or my friends. I wanted to say something that truly had a deeper meaning than that.

As everyone took their turn, I had finally made up my mind. All I wished was that no one would question me. My parents said that, of course, they were grateful for having me, just like Billy and Leah's parents said about their kids. Jake was grateful for his car and Nessie, seemingly unable to decide which one was the first – we all knew that Nessie was the most important, but we didn't comment, Seth said something about good friends, Leah said something similar to her brother, all the while looking at me, and so it became my turn. _Why was I the last one?_ I thought to myself.

"Ehh, I…am grateful for…Alice," I mumbled, watching my piece of cake.

"Don't you mean Bella?" Mom wondered.

I wanted to glare at her, but I just shrugged, keeping my eyes on the cake in front of me.

"Can I ask why?"

Why wasn't she letting it go? "Alice helped me…a lot," I explained, not really wanting to go into the depths of her help. She was a lifesaver – quite literally sometimes.


	32. Ruined moment

**Chapter 32: Ruined moment**

**BPOV**

"It's going to be fun!" Alice squealed, buzzing around. "Give me that box there, please," she said from the ladder she was on top of, decorating the tree.

I'd never made a fuss over Christmas, but apparently when you lived with the Cullens, you had to celebrate it.

I handed Alice the box of red balls and she immediately started putting them up on the tree. Once she was finally done, she got the great idea of making me put the top.

"No way!" I shouted, taking a step back. I was still taking it all in – how they treated me as a member of the family, how I had my own room – but I was sure that once they left Forks, they wouldn't take me with them.

"Put this on the top of the tree or I'm going to hurt you! How can you think such things!" Alice screeched.

"It's only normal…"

Before I could protest some more, I was on Emmett's shoulders with the star in my hand. I put it in its place carefully then jumped down.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"That's more like it," Alice said and came to hug me.

When I left to get Edward for our weekend together with the Cullens, I looked for the first time at the house. The houses in those movies where the neighbors were in a competition, weren't as sparkly as the Cullens' house. I still found it funny how Emmett tried to make Esme cave at having a live reindeer in front of the house. Luckily, she said no.

As I arrived in front of Edward's house, I felt nerves creeping up inside me. I had no idea why I was so nervous; it wasn't like we hadn't spent time alone or anything. I knocked on the front door and Ed answered, ushering me inside, sporting a huge smile. The house smelled like Christmas and I felt a pang of guilt for taking him away from this – since it was his last opportunity to spend Christmas with his parents.

"Hello, Bella," Ed greeted, hugging me.

I'd grown used to those hugs since the whole family seemed very fond of hugging.

"Hello," I whispered back. I wasn't sure if I should fidget or just stay there, waiting for Edward.

"Come on in. Liz and Edward are last minute shopping. They should be back anytime," he told me, gesturing to the living room.

Was I _that_ nervous that I missed two more heart beats? Especially Edward's heartbeat and scent.

Ed offered me eggnog, but I refused, then he offered me cake, I refused again. I felt awful for refusing him.

Half an hour later, I heard the purr of Edward's car outside.

"I wish I'd be there to see-"

"Mom! What did I tell you about not talking about this?" I heard the panic in his voice.

"But honey, Bella is inside the house!" she protested. I was truly curious about what she had wanted to say.

"Yes, but still," Edward insisted.

The doors of his car opened then slammed shut and their footsteps came to the door.

"We're home!" Elizabeth said loudly, as if we hadn't heard the door.

I was the first to make it to the hallway. Edward had kept me away for a few days for unknown reasons. He hadn't taken his winter coat off, nor his hat and scarf. He grinned and came to hug me, kissing my cheek.

"Hey, love."

"Hi," I murmured, quickly pressing my lips to his.

"Off you go! And have a very good Christmas!" Elizabeth said amused, jokingly pushing us out.

"Wait! I need to grab my bag," Edward said softly. He had his bag by the front door. I had missed it when I came inside – I had missed a lot of things.

After saying goodbye to his parents, we went to my car and I drove to the Cullens' house.

Being late, we didn't stay downstairs for too long. I knew Edward had to sleep.

When he didn't change in his pajamas, I questioned him.

"I'd like to take a shower, first," he answered, taking things out of his backpack.

"Do you need company?" I whispered seductively, wrapping my arms around him.

"I thought you didn't need to wash."

"I don't." I hoped he got the hint.

"Then why would you… Oh, ehh, I'm beat, Bella. I'm really sorry."

I felt my smile drop. I thought he missed me, but it looked like he'd better wash quickly then go to sleep. "Okay," I mumbled, taking my arms from around his waist.

I felt rejected. He just took his stuff and went to the bathroom, locking himself in there.

"He's tired, Bella," Alice said, appearing in the doorway of my room.

"But… Alice, you have no idea how I felt when…"

"You have to understand him. He's been busy the past few days."

I nodded, and changed in one of his t-shirts. I knew he liked to see me wearing his clothes in bed. Alice left after reminding me one more time that Edward needed sleep. I knew that, but who could blame me for missing my boyfriend?

Ten minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in his flannel pajamas. He gave me a crooked smile and got in the bed under the blanket.

"It's a bit cold here, isn't it?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't know." I shrugged.

His green eyes grew large when he heard my cold tone. "Are you upset I didn't allow you to join me?" he asked skeptically.

"Very perceptive, Mr. Masen."

"Bella, honestly! It's not like I haven't said no to you before!" We looked at each other, both realizing that had never happened before. I had said no a couple of times, not him. _Never_ him. Edward dropped his eyes and sighed annoyed, rolling on his side, with his back at me.

"Oh, you're not talking to me, now?" I asked, surprised. He didn't answer. "Edward…look, I understand, I guess…"

"No, you _don't_!" he shouted, turning to me, his eyes red and full of tears. "I have done this for you. For your present. Please, Bella." He sniffed, slapping his hands over his eyes, brushing a tear away. "I thought you'd understand. But no, apparently, a few days away and… Is it that horrible of me to be tired? To be _human_?" he yelled.

I blanched. "Why are you so upset?" I whispered.

"Because you don't understand _anything_! I can't believe we're fighting right now," he groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Not now, please," he murmured.

I crawled to him and wrapped his body in the blanket then took him in my arms, rocking us. "Shh. I'm really sorry, Edward."

He relaxed gradually until his breathing evened and I knew he was asleep.

Sometime, during the night, he started shivering and I grabbed another blanket, wrapping it around him before leaving his side. I took part of the blame because I was cold.

I went to the kitchen to prepare him breakfast. I met Alice there and she didn't look happy.

"You had to upset him, didn't you?" she hissed.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," I mumbled.

"He had worked so hard for this and you are ungrateful! How can you do this, Bella?"

"Do what? You're both talking in riddles."

"You'll see soon. If he still wants to do it. I wouldn't if I were him, especially after what you just did last night." She shook her head at me. After a few moments, she came to me and hugged me. "Merry Christmas." She kissed my cheek and disappeared.

I looked after her shocked. _What in the hell is going on here?_

After looking at the clock, I decided to make him a few muffins as an apology. I didn't find raspberries, so I used some chocolate chips Esme had brought a while ago.

When Edward woke up, we were in the living room, watching TV and talking quietly. Alice had forgiven me and managed to make me wear a dress, she thought it would look good. I'd never thought much of clothes. They covered my body and just that. Apparently, that wasn't Alice's case. It was funny to see everyone dressed up; even Emmett was wearing a dress shirt and a tie.

Edward reached us and I saw he was washed, shaved and dressed sharply. He must have planned this. He came to me and sat down, not taking his eyes off mine.

"I'm really sorry about last night," he whispered and rested his hand, palm up, on my lap. I linked our fingers and squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry, too."

"Oh, Bella," he groaned softly and hugged me, burrowing his face in my neck. "I thought I ruined this," he mumbled.

I couldn't wait to see what all the fuss was about. He was worried about this; Alice was excited, and so was Emmett; Esme and Carlisle looked like two proud parents since I saw them a few hours ago.

"Can we start unwrapping the presents?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"You'd think he's four," Edward muttered, leaning away.

"I heard you, Masen!"

"Oh, I'm scared!" Edward said mockingly.

Emmett growled loudly. "Just you wait. When you'll be like us, I won't let it go so easily."

"You'll have to take it outside," Alice quipped from under the tree where she was looking for her presents.

"Why? It's so much fun in the house!" Emmett protested.

"You'll always destroy something. Esme wouldn't be pleased," she answered. "Here, this is for you." She handed a small box to Emmett.

Esme watched amused the whole interaction. Knowing Edward's temperament, there would be many fights between him and Emmett.

"What's this, Alice? Do I look like I need a present so small?" he inquired.

She huffed, tapping her foot, waiting for him to open the box. It looked like their tradition was boring - opening present by present, in front of the one that got it for you, but then again…they didn't need a festive dinner or anything. They had all day.

"Where did you get this?" Emmett asked, shock evident in his voice.

"I knew you needed it. Here it is." She beamed at him.

It looked like a car part. They didn't name it, and I didn't ask. It looked like whatever you wanted, Alice would get you.

Next, she handed Rose her box, which held a new pair of shoes. I had never seen Rosalie smiling so much. For Jasper she got a pair of cowboy boots, making everyone laugh. We were all embarrassed for five full minutes, until he got a hold on his emotions. Esme and Carlisle got plane tickets.

"Oh, I see, you want to send the parents away!" Carlisle joked.

"You caught me," Alice giggled, winking.

She hadn't told me what she got Edward and I was curious. She had the advantage to know exactly what he wanted. Being next to him, I was leaning against him to see better what was under his wrapping paper. He shot me a dirty look and turned around.

"Hey!" I moaned, making everyone laugh.

I heard him gasp. It was a big box. I was really curious.

"I know you always wanted to start a collection…well, for now they're small. In time, they could be real," Alice said softly. "Merry Christmas."

Edward put the box down and caught Alice in a tight hug, or it looked like one, at least.

Both Emmett and I peered in the box on the floor. There were at least a dozen cars for a collection. I hadn't known he wanted this. Why hadn't he mentioned this to me?

Alice turned to me, smiling. "As for you…. I already gave you my present. It's the dress."

I looked down at my dress and smiled. "Thanks."

The others started sharing their presents, but it seemed that nothing held Edward's attention, apart from the cars. When it was finally my turn, I got a little nervous. I didn't know them very well, and I hoped they'd like what I got them.

I bought Carlisle a medicine book, which he greatly appreciated. For the girls I got designer clothes, Jasper was a little though but in the end, I bought a collector handgun from the Civil War. He was stunned. For Emmett, I bought a nice sticker for his car and a new video game. When I gave Edward his present – I had wrapped two days ago very carefully – he looked surprised. Didn't he expect something from me?

Once the wrapping paper was ripped, and he saw what lay under it, his eyes widened. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed loudly, looking between the books and me. "Seriously?"

I shrugged, smiling. "Don't you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? It's perfect! I love you so much, Bella." He leaned to hug me, kissing the spot behind my ear.

"You're welcome." I kissed the spot where his jaw met his neck, taking a small whiff of his scent.

When he leaned back, he cleared his throat, looking at Carlisle. "Can you go next?"

"Sure," he agreed.

 _Why were they torturing me?_ It looked like everyone was in on the secret except for me.

Carlisle and Esme managed to bring tears to my eyes with their gift. They handed both Edward and me leather bracelets with the family crest on them. Mine was a slim band with a small crest in the middle and Edward's was large. We were speechless.

"You'll join our family soon," Carlisle explained.

"Thank you," I said truly moved by their gesture.

"It's not like you aren't already our daughter, Bella. In a few short months, Edward is going to join us, too. We don't want you to feel left out. We already love you both as ours," Esme told us, smiling kindly.

Edward went to hug her, probably realizing for the first time what was going to happen after his change. I wouldn't know. He never thought or did what I expected him.

"My turn," he said cheerfully, but I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

There were small gifts for everyone, except me. He left me the last, coming to me slowly. I saw his hands shaking. What was going on? Was he okay?

His blood pressure was alarmingly high, as was his heartbeat. I changed a look with Carlisle, who seemed unfazed. Before I could voice my concern, Edward stopped in front of me. He gulped loudly and lowered to the floor between my legs.

When I saw the way he was sitting, I understood everything - the hiding, the time apart, the secretiveness.

"No way!" I shouted, my eyes growing wide. I'd never expected him to do this. When he had asked on my birthday, I thought he was just kidding around and I jokingly said he should try again.

Everyone was watching me worried. I finally dragged my eyes on Edward's emerald ones and my heart broke when I saw them full of tears, and was that rejection?

"I…Edward…I'm just surprised," I whispered.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, his raised knee falling to the floor. _Crap_. I had just ruined his moment. I watched the tears rolling down his left cheek, then another one, and another until he was full sobbing. "I'm so stupid," he mumbled.

From the corner of my eye, I saw everyone leaving us alone. I slid down the couch, kneeling in front of him. I had to make this right.

I cupped his chin and raised his head. "Edward, love, you have to understand…I never expected to find love, much less someone who'd want to…be with me like this," I started.

"I thought you knew this was going to happen. I should have known this would go down when we fought last night. I'm such an idiot."

"Stop insulting yourself!" I hissed lowly. "I am the stupid one for ruining your surprise." I caressed his wet cheek.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. I wished they were closed. I had never seen him so hurt. _Ever_.

"I'm extremely sorry for opening my mouth," I whispered, cupping both his cheeks and pressing my forehead to his.

"I thought you wanted this, too. You said I can try again."

"I thought you were joking! We're back to square one. I've never received such attention from anyone, so I'm not used to it. Especially…to be proposed to," I giggled nervously.

Edward cracked a small smile and brushed his hand under his nose. "Can I try…again? Now that you are prepared?" he asked hopefully.

"No, Edward. Not like this. Look at yourself! You're such a mess." I kissed his lips once. "Surprise me."

"Today?" he insisted, searching my eyes.

"Today, tomorrow…we have an eternity, after all." I grinned.

"Not me. Not yet," he muttered, chuckling.

"Oh, silly boy!" I crushed him to my chest. "So am I forgiven for running your moment?"

"You'll have to grovel."

I mock gasped. "I have chocolate chip muffins," I said off-handedly.

"You do?" His eyes lit up. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"I'll have to be inventive to keep you to by my side once you're like us. Muffins won't hold your interest."

"You can make bloody muffins. They may taste good, who knows?" he joked, sniffing.

We laughed, and I shook my head at his silliness. I took his hand and led him to the kitchen, to the muffins.

"Mmmm, smells amazing," he moaned, inhaling deeply.

I elbowed him in the ribs. "You do too."

"Let me enjoy my meal then maybe you can have a little."

"Don't tempt me! Besides, Carlisle may physically hurt me for even thinking about that!" I said seriously.

"Now, I understand why it was hard to part from him. You weren't making it easy for her either, son," Carlisle said amused, joining us in the kitchen.

Edward shrugged and bit down on a muffin, groaning. "Delicious."

I knew he was thinking of my muffin analogy to his blood. He wasn't going to make this easy for me. At least, he wasn't truly upset for ruining his moment.

"Mouthwatering," I told him, leaning into him, making him choke up. Pay back is a bitch.

Carlisle looked confused between us, but didn't comment. He just whispered for me to hear. "He has my approval." That wiped my smile off my face.

I looked at Edward who was attacking another muffin and sighed sadly. He had thought of everything. _What have I done?_ I couldn't wait for the next time he asked me, I was going to say yes. Without a doubt. There was no need to freak out. It was just Edward and I loved him more than anything else in the world. Besides, what difference did a ring make?


	33. Proposing

**Chapter 33: Proposing**

**EPOV**

After the _wonderful_ morning, Rosalie insisted we watch a Christmas movie. That turned out in a huge fight between everyone. She and Alice wanted to see _A Wonderful Life_ , while Emmett, and possibly myself, though I didn't voice it, wanted to see _Home Alone_ , Jasper surprised us by wanting to see _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Since everyone said their opinion, Esme voiced hers, wanting to watch _A Christmas Carol_ then Bella quipped up about _Frosty the Snowman_.

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted over everyone. "I am the head of this…family – I can't even call you that right now." Everyone looked away, keeping their mouths shut. "I get to decide." No one contradicted him.

We ended up watching _The Chipmunks_. I was laughing harder than anyone when I saw his movie choice. Who thought Carlisle would like a kid movie?

Once the movie started, I could barely concentrate. I was having a bad day as the little chipmunks were squeaking. A horrible day. My mind went back to a few hours ago when I thought my heart would break in two when I heard Bella saying 'No way.'

 _Why, oh why, is Alice always right?_ I was seeing Bella saying 'yes' in the back of my mind, a radiant smile on her face, but as always not every dream becomes reality. Reality is cruel.

I sighed and lowered further into the couch, glancing at Bella who was captivated by the movie. I watched her hand that was resting between us and grasped it in mine, making her jump. I smirked, happy I could surprise her from time to time. She didn't turn to me, but moved a little closer. I put her hand on my lap and traced invisible shapes on it.

I thought back when I wrote the letter to Carlisle. That had been the hardest thing I had ever done. After crumbling paper after paper, I took a break and about an hour later, the letter was written. I'd told him things I had read in the old letters on the Internet, things about myself I was sure he didn't know, things I planned to do.

_I knocked on the door of his study, feeling my heart in my throat._

" _Come in, Edward!" he called from inside._

_I was a little surprised he knew it was me until I realized my heart was giving me away. Dang._

" _Hel…ello," I stuttered, closing the door behind me._

_His head snapped up and he watched me surprised. "Are you alright?"_

" _I have…ummm…we need to talk," I told him, gulping. It felt like the letter was burning in my jeans pocket._

" _Sit down. Are you sure you are well?" he asked concerned._

" _Positive." I nodded, my voice shaking badly._

" _I'm listening to you," Carlisle said, linking his fingers on top of the desk._

_I fished for the piece of paper and put it on the desk in front of me, keeping my palm on it. He watched it curiously. "You're the only one I can ask this. I could just ask her, but she will appreciate this. I think." I shrugged._

" _Edward?"_

_I bit my lip and swallowed. "You're sort of like Bella's father. I know this is the right way to do it so I'd like you to look over this." I pushed the letter toward his hands._

" _My decision won't stop you from doing what you want, I hope."_

_I looked away. "I'd appreciate to have your approval," I mumbled._

_He smiled genuinely. "Before I read this, just so you know, Edward, I'm sure her father, bless him, would approve of you."_

" _You think?" I asked surprised and with some hope in my voice._

" _I'm sure. You're a decent young man and everything a father would like for his daughter." Carlisle leaned back, opening the letter._

_Was that true? Would her real father approve? I imagined myself again in that time, pacing in front of an office while her father read my letter. I'd be sweating probably, wishing he found me worthy for his daughter. Carlisle had already given me his blessing, well not in so many words, but still._

" _This is impressive."_

_My eyes shot to his golden ones. "What is it?" I frowned._

" _You put a lot of thought in this. Do you have a ring?" he wondered, folding the letter and placing it on the desk._

" _It's at the jeweler. I'm making it look better."_

_He smiled, nodding. "Do you really want to hear it from me?" he asked amused when I kept staring at him. I nodded. "You have my blessing, Edward."_

_I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you, Carlisle."_

_He came to me and I got up, nearly falling. He chuckled and caught me in a hug. "Don't be so nervous. It's not like I will stay in between you two. When I see love, I know it comes from the depths of the heart and soul."_

" _It means a lot to me that you read the letter," I told him, taking a step back._

I snapped back from my memory when I heard Bella laughing at what was on the television. Alvin was being Alvin. I grinned and decided to focus on the movie. She had told me to surprise her. That's what I'd do.

Alice had promised me she would talk to Rose and work on the wedding preparations. I just had to get Bella to say 'yes' which turned out to be extremely difficult.

After the movie was over, Emmett brought out the second part, but I didn't feel like hearing more squeaks. Besides, I was hungry and I had just realized I needed to call my parents and tell them 'Happy Christmas' like a good son that I was supposed to be.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Bella.

She shot me a worried look. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit. I'll be fine." I kissed her cheek and got up. I didn't realize Emmett was sprawled on the floor and I stumbled over his legs, falling on top of him.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Stop molesting me, your girl's over there!" he pointed behind him.

I got up, grumbling and kicked his side then hopped to the kitchen, cursing him and stroking my big toe.

"That's what you deserve if you hit a vampire!" he shouted after me.

"Go to hell," I grumbled, not even realizing I allowed the words out of my mouth.

"Sorry to disappoint, I'm already there. Contrary to common belief it's quite nice."

I let out a frustrated sound and gripped the wooden ladle in my hand. I had to stay calm. He was always getting to me. I focused on the food in front of me.

"No witty come back?" he mocked me.

I stomped out of the kitchen and went back to his side, hitting him with the ladle, which after two hits gave away and broke in half, resulting in a splinter in my finger.

"Ow," I mumbled, letting the broken ladle drop on his head as I clutched my finger. I stomped back to the kitchen, trying to take out the offending splint.

"Let me help," Bella whispered from behind me, scaring me shitless.

I jumped and whirled around, clutching my heart. She gave me a small smile, extending her hand. I put mine in hers, but then I saw the needle in her other hand.

"No!" I screamed panicked. I hated needles.

"I'm just taking it out." Bella smiled.

"No! Get that away from me." I snatched my hand back, cradling it to my chest.

"You're acting like a little kid," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Bella, you can take it out without the needle!" I protested.

"No, I can't. You won't even feel it."

I shook my head, my hair falling in my eyes. "Please, no." I was aware everyone could hear my tantrum, but I had to keep the needle away.

"I'll stop if it hurts."

Before I could protest again, she grasped my hand, immobilized my middle finger and approached the needle. I squeezed my eyes, clenching my muscles.

"Relax, it would hurt otherwise," she whispered.

"Why don't you stick a needle in your finger and try to relax?" I shot back.

"It won't go in," she giggled.

"Argh!" I yelped when it was inside. I didn't look, knowing I may get sick.

"Oh, it's a big one," she murmured.

"I know," I said through greeted teeth. At the same time, I heard Emmett from the other room. "That's what she said!"

Bella ignored him and I was too wound up to mind him. "I'll have it out soon. Just relax."

"I can't freaking relax when you have that in me!"

"Here it comes…"

"OUCH!"

"It's out!" Bella exclaimed.

A tickle of blood oozed from where the needle had been and before I knew what happened, I saw a flash of Bella's hair then and felt something cold on my finger. A second later, she was straight, beaming at me, licking her lips. She had just licked me.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Emmett asked obnoxiously from the doorway. "You sounded like you were giving birth."

"It's only your fault!" I hissed.

Jasper had to intervene to calm the spirits, taking Emmett back with him once we were all calm and peaceful. Bella heated some food for me while I called Mom.

"Are you having a good Christmas?" she asked for the third time.

"Yes, Mom. I told you!" I insisted. Why did she have to sense that something wasn't right?

"You haven't mentioned…anything."

"I…chickened out," I mumbled shooting Bella a grin when she cocked her eyebrow at me.

"You're not ready." She had thought that I was more than ready, but I didn't point that out. "I'm sure she'll love the ring."

"Mooom. How was your Christmas?" I asked, steering her away from the subject.

"The first quiet Christmas in seventeen years," she answered amused.

"Now I know why you sent me to bed at six in the evening," I grumbled.

She laughed. "You have two presents from your friends."

"What? Who?" I asked, surprised.

"Jake dropped by earlier," she explained.

"Oh, crap! I forgot. I have to call him too."

She laughed again. "What would you do without me?"

"My room will be full post it notes," I joked.

I heard a rustle from the other side. "Sorry, Edward. I have to go help your father. He decided to prepare our lunch and I really don't want a trip to ER on Christmas."

"Do I have to send Carlisle over, just in case?" I asked amused.

She giggled. "That would be wise. Have a good day."

"Thanks, Mom. Bye."

I called Jake, and we talked for a few minutes before I finally focused on my food. Bella sat next to me despite my complaints.

"You really don't have to stay here," I insisted between bites.

"Where would I go? I know the movie and besides, you're far more interesting."

"I'm sure. It's fascinating to watch me eat," I grumbled.

"I'm only returning the favor if I can say that," Bella answered, smiling. I looked at her confused. "You watched me feed, I'm watching you feed."

I snorted. "You feeding is far more interesting than me eating this." I pointed to my steak. "I'd love to see you…hunt."

"After you're changed."

"Why?" I fought the urge to pout.

"Because I could turn on you. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

I sighed and focused on cutting my steak.

In the late afternoon, Bella wanted to take a walk outside and I sized up the opportunity. I bundled up since it was snowing and the degrees were dangerously low – no need to get sick.

I took her hand and we left the house, but not before I caught Alice's wink. I swallowed thickly and led the way through the trees. We didn't talk, but I didn't mind. It wasn't uncomfortable – actually, it was wonderful.

Bella stopped walking and laid down. "Sit with me."

I thought about it for a second then complied. _Damn with the cold I'll get!_

"You're really quiet," she whispered, putting her head on my shoulder. "It's only my fault."

"Don't say that," I insisted. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm so freaking nervous. I don't know how to do it…"

"Just do it," she said softly, taking my hand. It was almost warm and that meant one thing – I should have worn gloves.

"I can't just do it, Bella. I planned the perfect way to ask you and…I simply can't do it how I wanted."

"I don't need anything grand. I should have answered you the first time you asked me on my birthday."

"Now, I have the ring. Then I wasn't even sure what I was doing," I admitted.

She giggled, squeezing my hand. "When you say planning, what do you mean?"

"Uhh… I sort of…asked Carlisle first…through a letter," I mumbled.

"You what?" she asked shocked, looking at me. "That's something a man would have done…" she trailed off. Her hand went to her mouth as she watched me with wide eyes. "Oh, Edward! You shouldn't have!"

"Already did." I grinned, shrugging. "Hardest thing I've done in my life."

"I'm sure." She kissed my cheek.

I watched her amber eyes for a few minutes then tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, as well." She smiled and leaned in my hand, closing her eyes. I gathered all my courage and stuck my hand in my jeans pocket for the ring as I leaned to kiss her. It was a small kiss, filled with all my love for her. When I leaned back, taking a gulp of the cold air combined with her sweet scent, I was ready.

I took her hand that was resting on her lap and opened her palm, putting the velvet box there. I was going to say a string of cliché things and I couldn't give a fuck.

"Bella, firstly, you know how much I love you and that I'll do anything for you. I'll literally give my life for you, and I will in a few months. I can't wait to start forever with you." I took another breath, my mouth going dry. "Will you marry me? I promise to love you for the rest of eternity."

Her breath hitched although she didn't need to breathe. "Yes," Bella answered softly but surely.

I tried to open the velvet box and managed to knock it into the snow, making her laugh. I picked it up and finally opened it. Her eyes widened and became shiny.

"Oh."

"You like it?" I asked, nervously.

"Is it a rhetorical question?" Bella murmured, never taking her eyes off the ring. "What stone is…this?" she whispered, touching the topaz stone.

I felt my face turning red, and I averted my eyes. "It's…topaz," I mumbled, wishing she didn't hear me. "I know it's stupid," I added.

"It's very thoughtful. I might have hurt you if there was a big diamond," she teased.

I beamed, glad I knew her so well. "Can I…" I gestured to her left hand. "You know…put it on?"

She smiled and offered me her left hand. It was that moment when I realized what I was doing. I had just asked her to marry me and she said yes. She was going to be my wife.

I picked the ring between my shaky fingers and slipped it on her ring finger. Then I took her face in my hands and smashed my lips to hers, kissing her as daringly as I could. I wished she'd open her mouth. The moment was broken by a small annoying pixie jumping on top of us, squealing.

The next morning, we decided to go to my parents. I could finally introduce her as my fiancée.

When I turned onto my street, she made a face and put her hand over her nose, shooting me a smile. I had guests. _Great_.

"Oh, come on!" I protested. "How bad can they smell?"

"You will know soon enough," she answered, dropping her hand.

"I thought we wouldn't be here when…you know?"

"Oh right. Too bad. We can visit in case you really want to know how they smell. I told you with what you should compare it – wet dog smell." She made another face.

I chuckled and parked behind Jake's car. "Yeah, they stink when they're wet." I nodded.

"How do you know that? You have a cat," she said confused.

I glanced at her. "Ben has a dog." I shuddered. "When he comes inside after being in the rain…" I made a gagging sound. "Yeah, I understand you."

Bella laughed and got out of the car. I met her on her side and took her hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

I entered without knocking since it is my house. I could hear Jake's loud and obnoxious voice over Dad's as they talked about something. I looked at Bella and rolled my eyes.

"I'm home!" I shouted and earned a slap from Bella. "What?" I feigned innocence.

"You know what. They already know you're home," she whispered.

Mom appeared from the kitchen and hugged me tightly. "I thought you weren't coming until after New Year." She kissed my cheeks then turned to Bella. She took her hands and regarded her for a moment then hugged her tightly. Bella shot me a smile over Mom's shoulder.

I went to the living room and saw Dad with Jake on the couch watching a game of basketball. I was sure it was a rerun.

"I see how it is. You're adopting him," I grumbled, plopping on the armchair.

"I won't hold my breath. I don't know which one of you is worse," Mom said from the doorway.

I caught Jake's eye and chuckled. "I'm good," I said, looking over at Mom.

"Sure you are. When you want to be, you're the ideal child."

Dad caught my eye and raised an eyebrow. I nodded, feeling my face and neck going red. He beamed at me.

Bella helped Mom bring hot cocoa to the living room then sat on my lap since Mom strategically occupied the other armchair and Dad stretched on the couch, not that Bella would have sat next to Jacob.

All subjects we talked about ended up in discussing Bella's ring or if we had set a date.

Last night, after we went back to the house, I had told Bella about my plan. She was happy Alice and Rose had agreed to help us with the wedding, but we had to decide what we wanted to wear, who to invite and where to go on the honeymoon. I was going to take over the last part, although I hadn't even thought about it before. In my mind, there was a little wedding here in Forks and then we were leaving somewhere far away so I could change. There was no honeymoon in the equation, and I had voiced this last night. Bella agreed with me that we wouldn't need one. Everyone else insisted we should have one for at least one weekend somewhere. It was customary to have a honeymoon.

"I can help you with the dress," Mom said.

"Hello! I'm your son… standing right here," I pointed out.

She waved me off. "You talk to your father about your tux." Then she refocused on Bella. "Whenever you're ready, come to me," she told her.

"Thank you. It means a lot," Bella murmured.

"Did you set a date?" Jake asked, his eyes were a little narrowed. He wasn't really asking about the wedding.

"Probably in June, after my birthday." I shrugged.

"I see." He looked away, his leg bouncing.

"Would you bring more hot cocoa, honey?" Mom broke the tension.

I immediately got up, leaving Bella in my place and went to grab the pot with hot cocoa from the counter. Before I could leave the kitchen, I saw Jake had followed me.

"Look, I don't even know what to tell you," he started.

"Then don't say anything."

"I can tell you that I'm happy," he went on. "Because, I really am. You're my best friend and I can see that you're happy. Just…" _Here it goes_. "…are you definitely sure you want this?"

"Jacob!" I hissed. "We've been over this a thousand times. I'll do anything just to be beside Bella. Forever."

He dropped his eyes. "At least, promise me one thing."

"What?" I snapped, losing my patience.

"Don't do it here. Some of us aren't as understanding as Leah or me."

"Meaning Sam and Paul?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jared too." He nodded.

"We aren't going to do _that_ here. Don't worry. We're just getting married in Forks," I explained.

We went back to the living room and I found Ginger snuggled on Bella's lap, purring as she stroked his little head, which shot up when I approached. I put the pot on the table and Mom promptly took it, filling our cups. Ginger leaped in my extended palms. I hugged him close to my shoulder, and perched on the arm of the armchair.

"He missed you," Dad said. "I found him sleeping in your bed. Yesterday he mewled for about an hour, looking at your bed."

"You can take him with us," Bella whispered, putting her hand on my knee.

I looked down in the blue eyes of the cat and nodded. "Yeah, I will." For a wild second, I thought Ginger grinned to me. It must have been my imagination.

He jumped off my lap and ran up the stairs. I looked after him confused. A few minutes later, he came back to me with his toy mouse in his mouth. It was his way of 'packing' for an overnight sleep. We all laughed at the silly kitten.


	34. Fighting

**Chapter 34: Fighting**

**EPOV**

Spring came faster than I thought. I was counting down the months, and soon I'd count down the weeks, then days till my change.

The first month of the new year earned us more stares, especially upon Bella. People didn't believe us when we explained that the ring on her finger was indeed an engagement ring. As it sank in, it got better and worse at the same time. Some were jealous and had horrible comments for us, while some – Angela and Ben – were supportive.

"There's a storm later. Do you want to join us?" Emmett asked me at lunch, on a late March day. I knew he was talking about baseball, and he knew I liked to play with them.

"Probably not. I want to study for History class. We have a test on Monday."

"You do know it's only Wednesday, right?" he mocked me.

"Not all of us are geniuses," I grumbled.

"I'm not a genius. I just have a photographic memory." He winked.

I gritted my teeth, and focused on my Biology papers. There was a pop quiz coming.

"You're not joining us," Alice whined, putting her tray on the table as she took a seat next to Bella, opposite me.

I glanced at her, frowning. She tapped her head and I rolled my eyes, refocusing on my Biology notes.

"It's not difficult, stop fussing. I'll help you, I promised," Bella whispered.

"Why aren't you joining us?" Alice insisted.

"You know the answer. I want to study."

She sighed and dropped it.

"It's not that I don't want to, Alice," I groaned. "You know that I like baseball."

She shot me a blinding smile and leaned over the table, hugging me. "Sorry, I guess I'm too insistent sometimes." She sat back in her chair.

"You think?" I raised an eyebrow, amused. She huffed.

When Biology finally came, I realized that I didn't remember much from my notes. The quiz was easy though, and with everything I knew, and Bella's help, I managed to finish it with lighting speed.

"Are you going to play with them?" I whispered, as the teacher walked between rows, making sure those that were working on their quizzes weren't cheating.

"Probably not. I'd rather stay with you and finish some homework."

I grinned and took her hand, linking our fingers. "Good. That means more free time at night."

"You're such a teenager sometimes." She shook her head, giggling.

"Me? Never!" I said in mock irritation.

"You two, keep quiet if you finished," the teacher told us.

I bit my lip to keep from chuckling. Bella nudged my leg, narrowing her eyes at me.

When we finally left school, we went to my house. I went to change my clothes and wash my hands as Bella heated up my food. We had fallen in this pattern since the second semester started. It felt like we were doing this for years, not mere months.

Returning to the kitchen, I found Bella next to the counter with an envelope in her hands.

"What's that?" I whispered, stopping behind her and slipping my arms around her waist.

"You tell me." Her tone was clipped.

"Hey. I didn't do anything."

"I thought you didn't want to go to college," she retorted, whirling around in my arms.

"I don't." I frowned at the envelope. _What is that?_ "A college…? What the hell?"

"You don't remember writing a letter like this?" she scoffed.

"Bella, I swear to you, I never did it."

I took the envelope from her and looked at it, nearly dropping it. "Holy crow!" Oxford, England, United Kingdom. _Europe_. What the fuck? I'd never applied. I opened it hastily and skimmed over its contents. It was a freaking acceptance letter.

"No fucking way!"

"You act as if you didn't know-"

"Bella! For the last time. I didn't apply to anything. All I want to do next year is…restrain from becoming a mass murderer." I shot her a weak smile. "I promise I didn't send this."

"Then who, pray tell did it? Must have been Ginger," she said sarcastically, still not believing me. I was too shocked to argue with her.

We dropped the subject as I grabbed my plate. I didn't tell my parents about the mysterious letter.

The middle of April brought another mystery letter – this time from Dartmouth. Those stupid letters were coming from Ivy League colleges.

I decided to tell my parents at dinner. Mom had just sat in her chair after putting food in our plates. I cleared my throat. Dad looked at me curiously.

"I…there's something weird happening," I mumbled.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked worried.

"A while ago…I got this letter…from a college. Today, I got another one…" My voice wavered with every word when I saw a smile forming on his lips, and growing. "What have you done, Dad?"

"I took matters in my own hands, son. You are going to marry Bella and you don't want to go to college! How will you support your family? We'll help you, you know that. But son-"

"Dad! Stop f… interfering!" I shouted, catching myself in time before I said a bad word in front of Mom.

"What colleges? What is he talking about, Ed?"

 _Holy crap_. He did this behind Mom's back. He was in trouble. I had her on my side.

"I applied for him at a few colleges. He has very good grades."

She freaking smiled. "About time you took an initiative. Very good. Now, you just have to choose, honey," she told me.

Apparently, she was on his side. Just my fucking luck.

"Mom, Dad…I am not going to college. I thought I made myself clear," I insisted.

"Nonsense," Dad said vehemently. "This autumn, you'll be freshman in college."

"What about Bella? We're getting married!" I snapped, slamming my fork on the plate, making a chunk of fish fly to the floor. _Ginger will have a feast_.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Dad yelled, turning red.

"Then stop making me do things I don't want to! Why did you apply in my name! Do you know that I fought with Bella because of your stupid letters?" I yelled back.

"That's it, isn't it? She doesn't want you to go to college?" he asked.

"We'll both go. In a few years," I explained. _Not like you'd understand what we're doing once we leave town._ I wanted to add, but refrained.

"How will you provide? How will you live? Off the back of the Cullens'?"

I planted my hands on the edge of the table and pushed my chair back, scarping the legs against the tile.

"We just want to be together. Alone. For one year or so. Is it so fucking bad?" I yelled.

"Mind your language and tone," he warned me. "And I have the same question. What are you going to do this _rebellious_ year? How will you live?"

"ARGH!" I stormed out of the kitchen, up the stairs and slammed the door of my room behind me. "It's not like you can fucking understand!" I grumbled, kicking my backpack.

I sat on the edge of the bed, putting my head in my hands. I had no idea what to tell them. "I don't need to go to college. I'll be busy lusting for blood," I said to myself. _Yeah, that sounds great._

"Who needs college when you're a vampire?"

"You see…I can't go to college because…I'll be a vampire. Yeah, no joking."

I laughed, falling on my back on the bed. For the first time, I wanted more than ever to tell them the truth. I wanted them to understand why I wouldn't go to college and that I'd have literally forever for college.

I wished one of the Cullens was around, but they all were hunting, along with Bella. I needed to talk to someone – someone that understood me.

I shot up, knowing just the right person. I grabbed my phone and car keys then rushed downstairs. Just as I reached the front door, Mom called my name. I turned around and went to the kitchen, looking down, embarrassed from my outburst.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly.

"Out. I'll be back before ten." It was brusque, but I was still upset.

"We're going to talk about this when you come back so don't stay out too late," she said. "Your father is really upset."

"I'll be back around nine, okay?" I asked. She nodded. With the corner of my eye, I saw Ginger eating my piece of fish and smiled, letting myself out of the house.

The drive to La Push was refreshing. I parked close to the First Beach and went near a driftwood, sitting down and looking at the ocean. I put the phone to my ear after dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lee," I whispered.

"Edward! What…what is it?" she asked confused. I hadn't called her Lee since we broke up.

"Uhh, can you…come down to the First Beach? Our spot?"

"I'll be right there."

I hung up and lay on the sand, looking up at the first stars. It had been so easy to keep the secret. Why was it so hard, suddenly?

Every time I thought of June, I started panicking. I didn't want to make my parents think something bad had happened to me, because that's what they'll know. Carlisle told me that we'd have to lie to them – tell them we had an accident either on the honeymoon or on the way to Alaska. I wanted them to know I was still alive. I wanted to visit them when I was strong enough to be around humans again. I wanted them to know that vampires weren't really a myth.

Leah's head appeared above mine. She looked worried.

"Lay here," I said, patting the spot next to me.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

I sighed, turning my head to look at her. "Is it hard to keep the secret?"

"What secret?"

"About what you are, about vampires…about myths that aren't myths." I shrugged, searching her black eyes.

"Sometimes…it's overwhelming. I can't wait to go to college in the fall. I'll be away from this place."

"Here it comes. That awful word - college," I grumbled. "Wait!" My eyes widened. "You're nineteen!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"See? Perfectly normal not to go to college after you finish high school!"

"Oh, you're fighting with your parents again?" she deduced.

"Dad went and applied in my name for a few Ivy League schools. Surprise of all surprises…I'm accepted."

"You don't want to go," she murmured, shifting closer.

"Of course not! Well, maybe…in a few years. Not now, anyway."

"Of course." She smiled, taking my hand. "You're busy becoming a cold one."

"Leah," I groaned.

She giggled. "I don't know how much colder you can get, though. You're already freezing."

"You're too hot," I mumbled.

"Thank you," she said, laughing.

"Shut up!" I nudged her shoulder.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. My left hand was sweating. She was too freaking warm.

"I want to tell…"

"You have to keep the secret."

We talked at the same time. She just placated my thought.

Leah shot up then leaned over me, her hair tickling my neck. "You can't give away the secret! Not when their leaders are watching you. Edward, don't be stupid."

I looked away. "It's so…hard sometimes," I mumbled.

"You have two more months, not even that. Don't do anything stupid in the meanwhile."

I propped myself on my elbow, bringing our faces inches apart. I'd never seen her looking so serious.

"Promise me, Edward."

"Okay, okay."

"No, don't do this. Look at me and promise me, Edward." She took my face in her hands. "Please."

I looked in her eyes and sighed in defeat. "I won't tell them. It was a stupid, errant thought that gave me…hope. I want to keep contact…I don't want to hurt them! I don't want them to think I'm dead when I'll be alive!" I babbled.

"It's for the best. Surely, you know that," she whispered, leaned down and putting her head on my shoulder, letting her weight drape on the left side of my body.

I let myself doze off, thinking of the upcoming talk with my parents. I was pulled out of a weird dream where I was telling my parents why my eyes were red by vibrations near my hip. There was something heavy on my chest and I was really sweating.

I realized my phone was ringing and the heavy thing was Leah. She shifted and snuggled better. I snatched my phone from my pocket, and looked surprised at the sun that was rising from the ocean. _What is going on here?_

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"You're alive!" Bella shouted in my ear.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" I wondered.

Leah moaned, turning over and falling face first in the sand. She shouted and sat up, spitting sand. I chuckled.

"Who's there with you?" Bella asked.

I ignored her question. "Is it morning?" I asked her, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes, it is. I'm here with your parents. They called me, worried when you didn't make it back by midnight. They thought you were with me."

"Oh, I fell asleep," I said, mostly to myself.

Leah rolled her neck making it pop. "Ouch." Her hand shot up to the nape of her neck. I snickered, but regretted it when I moved in a sitting position. Every muscle in my body ached.

"Edward, where are you, love?"

"The beach," I mumbled, rubbing my lower back. _Who thought the sand could be hard?_

"That explains why Alice didn't see you. Here, your mom wants to talk to you."

Before I could say no, I heard Mom's worried voice in my ear. "Edward! You have no idea how worried I was! You said nine and it's seven in the morning!"

"Mooom. I lost track of time, sorry."

"Sorry? I thought you… I thought I lost you!" she cried. "After our fight, I was certain you left."

"Where would I go?" I asked, glaring at the sun. How could I fall asleep? "Look, I'll be home shortly, okay?"

"Okay, we're going to talk."

"Yes, Mom. Tell Bella I'll be there soon."

We hung up and I flopped on my back, groaning. "We fell asleep."

"No kidding?" Leah mocked me. "I have fifty missed calls from Mom, Seth and Jake."

"I'm sure I have some too," I mumbled. I looked at my phone. "Yep. Fifty _five_." I grinned. "Mom, Dad, Bella, Alice, Rose…holy shit! I know how to worry everyone."

She giggled and grabbed my elbow raising me up. "Let's get you home."

"Hey! Be careful. Don't break my arm," I protested, rubbing my elbow.

She rolled her eyes and dragged me to my car. "Drive me home."

"Why, of course! When you ask so nicely…"

"It was a demand," she said, snatching the door open and slamming it behind her.

I got behind the wheel, bringing sand with me. It would be a pain in the ass to clean it. "Be careful with her."

"With who?" Leah asked surprised.

"My car. Don't hurt her."

"Just drive me home, car lover." She suddenly started laughing hard. I glanced at her worried. Had she lost her mind? "You kind of love unanimated objects."

"Leah! Are you ever going to drop it?"

"It wasn't meant as an insult, I promise. It's quite funny."

"If you say one more bad word against Bella, I swear to you, I will never talk to you again, Leah," I threatened her.

"Sorry, gee. You're cranky in the morning."

I parked in front of her house. Sue shot out of the house like a bat out of hell and snatched Leah out of the car, scolding her. She shook her forefinger at me in warning and I raised my hands in defense.

"I'm really sorry, Sue. We fell asleep," I said, leaning over the console and to the open passenger door.

"We talked on the beach," Leah told her, shooting me a death glare.

"I have to go. My parents are worried," I said, closing the door. She nodded and waved me off, pushing Leah toward the house.

I felt bad that she thought we did something we didn't, but who wouldn't think of that when we both went missing last night? _Holy shit. Bella is going to be upset_ , I realized.

Once home, I didn't even have time to twist the key to kill the engine before my door was open and Bella was hugging me. It was brief, though. She stepped back and a small snarl escaped her.

_Uh-huh. Here it comes._

"You've been with her!" she shouted incredulously.

"Yeah." I went with the truth.

"You're not even denying it!"

"I won't deny it. I know what happened and I'm sorry I fell asleep." I stepped out of the car. "I had to get out of the house and talk with someone that understands me," I explained, stepping closer to Bella.

"Why didn't you call me? Or one of the Cullens?"

"You were all hunting. I didn't want to…interrupt."

She shook her head. "Okay. So you went to _Leah_ ," she hissed. "What happened next?"

"We met on the beach and talked….and somehow…we fell asleep," I mumbled, dropping my eyes.

"Somehow? Do you expect me to believe you?" Bella inquired.

"Nothing happened."

The front door opened and Mom stepped out. Bella chose to ignore that.

"Can I trust her?" Bella asked.

I hoped Mom couldn't hear us. "You can trust me, sweetheart."

"It doesn't work. You can't sweet talk your way out of this one."

"Bella, trust me. We _just_ talked," I insisted.

"You stink. It's like you hugged her or something."

"We sort of did," I admitted.

Bella's topaz eyes flashed.

"I'm allowed to hug my friends!" I snapped.

"Not the ones that want you as more than friends!"

"I only want you! Leah's just a friend!"

She sighed loudly. "I wish I could trust her, but you can never trust a dog."

"Will you quit with the insults?" I shouted, getting really angry. Was it that difficult to talk about the other one without saying something bad?

"Are you on her side?" Bella growled.

"I'm on no one's side! I'm fucking neutral in all this mess! I'm the air between oil and water."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but I'd had it. I took the steps separating us and slammed my mouth on hers. She didn't respond immediately, but after a few seconds her fingers knotted in my hair and my back hit the side of my car. We were a frenzy, tangling our limbs, lips and moans. Something cold touched my lips and I opened them. A groan escaped me when I realized her tongue was in my mouth. I grabbed her shoulders and with her help, pressed her back to my car, switching our positions. I was getting worked up and I didn't give a shit. If she'd let me, I'd have her right there.

The kiss was like a piece of heaven. Something I'd always wanted coming true. We were _really_ kissing.

"Edward Masen! I'm still upset!" I heard Mom screaming. _Best way to kill the mood._

I separated from Bella, but not too much. I leaned my forehead on her cold one and breathed in our combined scents.

"I love you," I murmured before pressing my lips back to Bella's.

"As I love you," she replied, taking her hand from my back pocket. "Is this sand?" she wondered as we made our way to my house.

My ears turned red. "I told you we fell asleep on the beach."

"When you say beach…"

"I say exactly that. Sand under my ass, ocean to the side and moon above…or Leah." My eyes widened. "Not like that," I added quickly.

She giggled and grabbed me behind the neck, lowering my head to kiss her. "I'm sorry I acted like that. I was so worried."

"I understand. Just…save me in case they want to kill me," I whispered in her ear as we approached Mom.

"Always."


	35. Cockblocking cat

**Chapter 35: Cockblocking cat**

**BPOV**

I was talking with Alice when my phone rang. Considering it was after midnight, I knew it was Edward. But why was he calling? He knew I was hunting.

Before I answered, I spared a glance to the ID caller. It was a number I didn't know.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

"Bella, I hope I didn't wake you up, sweetie." Elizabeth.

Something was wrong with Edward. I shot up and whispered to Alice that I had to go.

"Hello, Lizzie. What happened?" I whispered, barely keeping the concern in my voice to show.

"Is Edward with you?"

"No…" I arrived at my house and slid in my car. I didn't want to explain the running part. "Isn't he home?"

She took a shuddering breath. "I was hoping he was with you."

"I'll be right there. I'm sure he's okay," I told her.

After hours of waiting, calling, worrying, he finally answered my phone call. He sounded as if I had woken him up. Where was he?

When he arrived at his house, I knew I should have allowed his mother to chide him, but I was the first out of the house, probably moving too fast. I was shouting, but I couldn't even control my voice. He had been with Leah and he wasn't even trying to deny it. I trusted him implicitly. It was her I didn't trust.

The kiss that sort of cut our fight short was better than anything else. I knew I had to prove him how much I trusted him, how much I loved him, how worried I'd been. So I kissed him like never before. I was going to regret it if my sharp teeth grazed his skin.

Elizabeth reminded him that she was upset. I wanted to leave and allow his parents to talk to him, but I knew he needed me there for moral support. If he had called me last night, I would have come and nothing like this would have happened.

I had never seen Ed angry, but he was red and a vein was pulsing against his forehead when we got inside. They were both shouting and when they were done scolding him about last night, they started to talk about college – what had started the whole mess.

Suddenly, Edward had sprung up. "If you went to college right after high school – well done!" He applauded. "I want a year off, a break from studying and all that crap!"

Ed emitted a sound close to a growl. "Do enlighten me how are you going to live? Because, son, I surely won't help. Not when you decide to rebel on me!"

"I don't need your help! And wasn't it last night when you said you'll help me?" Edward snapped.

"Not when you are throwing your life away!" his dad shouted. His eyes locked on mine. "What about you, Bella?"

I opened my mouth, but I had no idea what to tell him so I closed it back.

_He'll have time for college?_

_Edward wouldn't be able to go to college because he might kill his classmates?_

We couldn't explain it.

I understood Edward. And just like him, I wanted to tell them. I wanted them to understand.

"We'll find jobs. Something small until next fall," I whispered, finally.

"Hmph!" Ed slumped back on his armchair. "Are you even mature enough to marry?" he asked after a few minutes.

"DAD!" Edward shouted, fisting his hands. "I can make my own decisions!"

"Can you? Do you realize that you aren't even eighteen? Your mother and I have a say in everything you do."

"Not for long," Edward muttered under his breath.

I leaned forward and caught his hand, tugging him back to the couch. He obeyed and sat down, heaving a sigh.

Elizabeth came to sit on his other side. "I'm not saying you aren't ready to start a new chapter of your life." Edward snorted and I squeezed his hand to keep him focused on his mother. "But, honey, your father is right. I'm sure you'll like to live alone with Bella. What job can do that? You're both just out of high school."

"Mom, would you stop worrying? We'll be fine!" he groaned.

"I can't stop worrying, sweetie. You're my baby boy." She caressed his cheek with tenderness. I looked away. Ed caught my eye and whatever he saw in my eyes made him sigh in resignation. He glanced at his wife and son then back at me.

"Fine! _Fine_! Be as it may!" He got up and went to the kitchen.

Edward turned his red face to me so fast I thought he'd get a crick, his green eyes wide. I shrugged, smiling. I had no idea what I did, but somehow, I made his father cave.

His stomach decided it was time to be fed and growled loudly. Edward's already red face turned even redder, his eyes closing as he cringed.

"Oh, goodness! You must be starving. You didn't eat anything last night!" His mother fretted.

"Wonder why." I heard Edward mumbling.

"I'll go start breakfast. You must be hungry, too." She looked at me.

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

"Oh, don't be like this, sweetie. I'll make you both some omelet." She disappeared from the room before I could protest.

"Can you eat two omelets?" I whispered.

"I'd eat an elephant."

"I haven't tried it," I said, giggling.

His eyes met mine, surprised. Then we both started laughing.

"Sooo," he mumbled once we stopped laughing. "Last night… I'm really sorry."

I patted his knee. "It's okay. I overreacted a bit."

"Just a bit?" he asked incredulously.

I shoved his shoulder lightly. "Don't be difficult."

***AtY***

As the end of April approached, Alice and Elizabeth started fussing around us about the weeding. I granted them total control, in the end. They knew what they were doing, they were both married. Edward and I only had to work over the guest list.

Dress fitting – that was torturous. Alice designed it, and Elizabeth knew someone and so my dress was made. It was perfect – just like the one I would have worn in my time. Words escaped me when I first saw the drawing. Alice took it the worst and said she'd rectify it, already mumbling about what she should add or cut. I was flying my hands around, trying to make a sound and tell her how much I loved it. Finally, I managed to snap her out of it when I grasped her shoulder and hugged her tightly, kissing her soundly. Edward had taken that moment to check on us. His eyes darkened when he saw our position.

"Should I worry?" he had asked, shifting slightly.

I shook my head, still unable to talk. Alice snapped out of her shock and wiped her lips, glaring at me.

"Get out of here, kid! You aren't allowed to see the dress!" she had screeched, looking at Edward.

He had looked between us and shrugged then backed away with his arms up. Alice had made me promise I'd never kiss her again. I agreed, knowing it had been the only way to make her see how I felt for the dress.

The tailor was a woman around Elizabeth's age. She was very careful, but unfortunately, her finger slipped. I saw the movement, but didn't make the connection right away. I was busy arguing with Alice about flowers.

"Oh, goodness! Did I hurt you, sweetheart?"

My eyes widened and I glanced at her through the mirror. "Uh, no. I'm good."

It was awkward. She looked weird at my clean skin then shrugged. It should have been bloody. A phone rang somewhere and she excused herself.

Alice quickly changed the needle that should have hurt me. It was twisted.

"How did it go?" Edward asked me. We met at the only café Forks had after my dress fitting.

"Good?" I shrugged.

"I'm sure it was better than my day," he grumbled, touching a finger to the hot mug in front of him. "I had to listen to everyone whine about something. If it was possible, I'd have gone tux fitting alone."

"What happened?" I asked, curiously. I put my hand over his bouncing knee.

"Where should I start?" he groaned, exasperated. "Emmett kept saying 'ouch' every ten seconds, Jasper was trying to lighten the mood – so much that I ended up rolling around from laughing, Jake was being the dumbass you know he is."

"Sounds…"

"Best time ever, huh?" Edward nudged me with his shoulder. He'd end up with a bruise if he did it again. "Were the bridesmaids behaving?"

I shot him an equally exasperated look. "It will take me all day and night to tell you," I laughed.

He chuckled and sighed heavily. "Give me one good reason why we aren't wasting gas for a trip to Vegas," he said seriously, sipping from his cappuccino.

"You want your parents to be there, Edward."

"I'm starting to regret the whole thing. We could send them pictures?"

"Don't forget that we have to live with Alice for the rest of forever. She'd never forgive us if we eloped."

His forehead banged against the table. "Fuck." I heard him swearing under his breath.

"Change of subject," I declared. He didn't move. "Do you want to go to the movies?"

"Not today. Not this week," he corrected himself.

"Why not? There's an interesting one."

"Some of us are still human!" Edward hissed. His cheeks turned red when a middle aged man turned his head to us. Thankfully, he lost interest quickly. "I wonder what he's thinking," Edward mused.

"Probably that we're weird teenagers." I shrugged. "You want to start studying this week?"

"Yes, Bella. June is around the corner. If I could, I'd altogether skip finals."

"You'll find it easy, soon enough," I reassured him as he took a sip from his drink.

We lapsed in comfortable silence. Edward's gaze was trained on his mug and mine on his face. Suddenly, he looked up.

"Want to start that list?" he offered off-handedly. "Guest list. Wedding," he added when I kept staring at him.

"Oh, sure." I nodded.

I asked the waitress for a pen and she gave me one, along with a look that said 'the bookstore is around the corner.' I took a napkin and tested the pen on the edge. It worked.

"So?" I looked up at Edward, expectantly.

"What? Me?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, you were here before," I pointed out. "You had years to make friends. I know who I invite."

"Ben," he mumbled under his breath.

I wrote the name and waited for the next, pen in the air. Nothing followed. I glanced at Edward, and he was concentrating on the contents of his mug.

"I'm not a social person, okay?" he hissed, not looking at me.

"I think I know that. What about we invite our class mates?"

"You said you wanted something small. Ben and Angela won't come alone. They'll bring their parents. Already too many people."

I added Angela's name to the list and made an accolade over their names, adding plus family.

"La Push friends?" I asked.

"Implicitly. Jake's Dad and Leah's family," Edward told me as if it was obvious. "Besides our bridesmaid and best man's families," I mocked him, poking him with the pen.

"Ow," he said half-heartedly, rubbing his bicep absently. "Sam? Quill? Embry? I don't know, Bella."

"Okay. La Push gang." I scribbled away as he looked out the window.

"Is it so sad that I won't miss anyone besides my parents and a few others?" His tone was detached.

"I have no idea how many friends a seventeen year old should have."

"I'm serious."

"So am I," I insisted. I wished I could help him. In any way.

I added Peter and Charlotte to the list, but I'd have to think about it. And I'd have to ask the Cullens about their friends in Denali.

On our way to Edward's house he told me about Easter plans, starting defensively.

"You don't have to come, but Mom sort of… she made me bug you to come for Easter this year." His whole face and neck were red.

"Would she believe if you tell her I already made plans with the Cullens?"

"Why don't you tell her that? I'm sick of being the messenger… She should have told you this, but no, she thinks I can manipulate you into coming," he muttered.

"Well, you could if you wanted. I can't say no to you."

His lips twitched up. "And if I don't want you to come?" he challenged me.

"I'd demand an answer."

He parked the car in front of his house. "It's enough you stay for dinner sometimes. I don't want you there, where you'd obviously be uncomfortable. Food, dogs…"

I laughed at his concern. "I'm getting used to the dog stench since I have to endure a few hours every few days around Leah."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, walking to the front door.

I giggled, following him and wrapping my arm around his waist. "It will be okay, I'm sure. I want to spend time with your family."

He snorted, unlocking the door. "Of course you do! It's like you're her daughter not me!"

"Are you a girl?" I teased him, toeing off my shoes.

"You know what I mean. Did she tell you she wasn't coming home?" he asked, just realizing he unlocked the door.

"You're so distracted," I mock chided him, pushing his back against the wall. Edward groaned when his head collided with the wall.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not yet."

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around me, tilting his head to kiss me. We switched positions, and he was humping my stomach, moaning, when the front door opened. I opened my eyes in time to see the newspaper hitting the back of his head as Elizabeth came inside.

"What is it with everyone today?" Edward mumbled, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"You can have more dessert," his mom told me. I tried hard not to laugh at Edward's expression.

"Thank you." I grinned.

"Anytime, sweetie. Just tell me if he molests you again."

"I'm going to need a stack of blank papers."

"Hey!" Edward shouted, glaring at us. "What am I, chopped meat?"

"Did you hear anything?" Elizabeth asked me, ignoring her son. He turned red, annoyed.

"Must have been Ginger," I said thoughtfully.

"BELLA!" he shouted, his voice rising so high, birds understood him better.

"Definitely the cat," I said, my voice muffled by his hand that suddenly came over my mouth.

Elizabeth wacked the newspaper over his ass. "Do something productive, Edward. Clean your room."

"It's clean," he complained, still glaring at me.

Soon enough, he was exiled to his room while I was in the kitchen, helping her with dinner.

"Did you two get lost on the way back home?" she asked knowingly. I was happy I couldn't blush. Besides, wasn't she the one coming _after_ us?

"We stopped at the café. Wrote the guest list." I beamed.

She stopped cutting the carrot, her eyes tearing up. "Oh, Bella! It's real, isn't it? You're going to steal him away?"

I looked down at the chicken leg in my hand. If she only knew how true her words were. I didn't have the heart to promise her she'd see him again. It was a lie. A huge, fat lie.

"Stay fucking put!" I heard Edward yell from upstairs. There was a loud thump. It couldn't have been the cat.

"Go, see if he's still alive," she told me softly, shaking her head.

I washed my hands and on my way out of the kitchen, I stopped in the doorway. She looked at me curiously.

"You're still going to be his mother. He'll still love you. No matter what."

A tear slipped from her eye. "I know, Bella. And I trust you to take care of him."

I smiled and nodded.

"Stupid! Idiotic thing!" Edward's outburst made me really curious. What was he doing?

I slipped away and rushed up the stairs when Elizabeth couldn't see me. I opened his door and found a bunch of useless crap in the middle of his room. He was cleaning his desk. I closed the door behind me, as softly as I could so not to disturb him and then jumped on top of the desk.

"Shit!" His heart took off.

"What? You cleaned the desk. I thought it was for me," I said innocently.

His green eyes darkened and he came to stand between my legs. "Missed you." His nose nudged my earlobe as he breathed there. His hands trailed up and down my thighs and since I was on the edge of the desk, his bulge was rubbing against the spot between my legs.

"What about cleaning the room?" I whispered, running my hands through his hair.

"Fuck it."

"What got you angry earlier?" I asked, moving my hands over his shirt and stopping at his belt.

"That stupid cat thought I was playing and started moving stuff around my desk until the books fell. On my foot." That must have been the thump. "And then I decided to clean it. And the door of the desk won't stay closed without stuff inside."

I kissed him, shutting him up. He was happy to kiss me back. I was aware of the door being unlocked and his mother being downstairs.

Edward took my shirt off and threw it behind him. His head went down to say 'hello' to my breasts. That could take a while. He loved them and surely, they loved him right back for the attention. I worked on his belt, taking it out of the loops and throwing it away. A loud and long mewl followed the thump of the belt buckle hitting something.

"Holy shit!" I moaned, panicked. "Wait. I think I hit the cat."

Edward groaned and turned around. Sure enough, Ginger was licking his back, his small tail twitching angrily. I jumped off the desk and went to him. He tried to claw my finger off. When he saw that nothing happened, he hissed, trying to scare me.

"Don't be silly." I picked him up, inspecting his back carefully. There was a scratch surely, but not deep enough to draw blood. I felt awful for not being careful.

"Are you done codling the cat?"

"Edward, I really hurt him," I hissed at him. "Can you think with your big head for just a second?"

"I am." He smirked.

"Figures. That's why you say such stupid things. The head on your shoulders is smaller than the dick's head."

He laughed, but sobered up quickly when he saw I wasn't amused. "Is he really injured?" he asked worried, coming to me.

Ginger realized I was sorry for hurting him and was now nestled in my palm, still licking the wound. Edward put his finger on the small wound and earned a claw on his cheek.

I slapped him lightly. "Do you realize it hurts him?"

"But I wanted to see…"

"How would you feel if I stuck my finger in your cheek now?" I challenged him, stroking the cat's head.

"Point taken," Edward mumbled. "I just wanted to see how hurt he was."

"Let's take him to the doctor. You aren't a vet."

Edward picked up his belt and Ginger cowered in my hand. _Crap_. The poor thing was really shaken. Once Edward was dressed, I thrust the cat in his hands and shrugged my shirt on. I picked up the carrying cage and put Ginger there.

We explained to Elizabeth that Ginger was in the wrong place at the wrong time while we were cleaning. She didn't believe us considering we looked like we had been making out. Edward's hair was sticking in every direction and his lips were swollen.

The drive to the clinic was full of Edward muttering about the cockblocking cat.


	36. Honeymoon plans and cake tasting

**Chapter 36: Honeymoon plans and cake tasting**

**EPOV**

It was the first time I came to the vet with Ginger. Mom was the one taking him for shots or whatever he needed. I just had an animal, not the problems that came along with it. I should start being careful, because I wanted to take him with me. I hadn't told anyone my decision. I was still thinking if it was a good decision.

The doctor told us that Ginger was okay, but he'd have a bruise and he'd be tender in that spot for a few days. I felt bad for being upset with him, but if he hadn't been in the room, I'd probably be with Bella on my desk, right now. He gave me a soothing gel to rub in his skin every night.

After leaving the vet clinic, Mom called me to tell me to buy gravy for the chicken. Bella didn't want to come in the store with me, telling me we couldn't leave the cat alone. I rolled my eyes and went to get the gravy and be done with it.

I was getting tired. The day had been horrible. Tux fitting for over four hours, then trying to clean the room and failing – I still had to pick up the mess in the middle of my room – and now, I had to shop.

When we arrived home, I took Bella to my room to help me clean. She told me to sit down and let her do it. In less than ten minutes, my room was spotless and the desk looked better than ever.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah. I think I'll go to bed after dinner."

"I could go and come back later… but if you wa-"

"Go," I said knowing that if she stayed, Mom would keep her for dinner. I felt her cold lips on my forehead then heard the door closing. Ginger jumped on the bed and came next to me. I didn't want to fall asleep, but his purring lulled me off anyway.

I woke up to my shoulder shaking and when I cracked an eye open, I saw Mom through my bleary eyes.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Dinner is ready. Do you want some or would you like to go back to sleep?"

"I'll eat something. Give me a minute."

She smiled and kissed my head then got up and left.

I went to the bathroom to splash water over my face to stay awake. When I arrived in the kitchen, I knew why I had woken up. It smelled amazing and my stomach tightened in anticipation. I could almost taste the chicken.

"How did tux fitting go?" Dad asked, cutting his chicken leg.

"Good. It was tiring," I admitted, not bothering to cut the leg. I simply bit on it. It always tasted better like this.

"Edward! Use your fork and knife," Mom scolded me.

I used my fork for the mashed potatoes, but didn't let go of the chicken leg.

"Did you have a fight with Bella?" Dad said, pointing to my cheek.

"That was Ginger." Not like it's below Bella to draw blood, but she wouldn't hurt me like that.

"Oh, the poor thing stayed on the couch the whole afternoon, not moving. What did you do to him?" Mom demanded.

"I told you. We didn't see him and… I chucked something away…."

"How about you go with the truth?" Dad smirked.

My face turned red and I dropped the chicken leg on my plate. How could I tell them what really happened? I didn't even want to add Bella to the mix, because it was her that hurt him.

"There's a scratch on his back. Was it a pencil or something?"

"Buckle," I mumbled, not rising my eyes from my plate.

"What was that?" Dad asked, having fun with seeing me embarrassed.

"You heard him, Ed. I don't even want to know what a belt was doing near him," Mom declared.

"He was cleaning his closet."

Were they really trying to turn me into a lobster? I was close to exploding from embarrassment.

Mom put her hand over mine, patting the skin softly. "You'll have to go cake tasting. I can't help you there. What you two like, we'll buy."

My eyes widened and I looked up at her. I had forgotten all about that. "When?"

"This Friday." Lucky, we had a small break from school.

I nodded, returning to my food. I had lost all the enthusiasm. The bride and groom usually ate cake. Holy shit. We couldn't get out of that part, and I didn't want Bella to put an ounce of human food in her mouth at the wedding.

"Have you thought about where you want to go on the honeymoon?"

"Dad, we haven't even set a date for the wedding!" I groaned.

"I knew where I was going take your mother on our honeymoon at the end of our first date," he announced me proudly.

"Good for you." Maybe, I'd try the zoo. Surely, Bella would love that. I snorted at my stupid thought.

"The beach is always a safe place," Mom said, smiling at me.

"She doesn't really like it," I lied. Actually, she loved the sun from what I saw the last few times I'd seen her under it. The thing was that she would attract attention with the sparkles. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"You have to think of her favorite thing then…take her there," Dad explained.

I nodded, having no idea where to take her. I'd have to ask Emmett or Jasper where they took their wives.

After eating, I went back to my room and changed in my pajamas before I saw the special gel on my nightstand. I cracked the door open and shouted the cat's name. It took less than a minute for him to come to me, looking expectant.

I scooped him up and closed the door then went to my bed, laying his small body on my legs. "It may hurt a little," I told him as I uncapped the gel.

The second I touched my finger to his back, Ginger leaped from my lap and took residence under my desk, mewing that he was upset. When I approached him, he hissed loudly. I didn't put it past him to claw my eyes out.

"Come on, it won't hurt that bad. I promise."

He glared at me. Try as I might coaxing him to step from under my desk, he didn't move. I gave up and left the gel on my desk, wiping my fingers on a tissue before going to bed.

When I woke up, it was pouring outside. I could hear the drops on the roof and on my window. Fantastic. I had promised Jake I'd drop by, but there was no such luck with this weather.

"Are you awake this time?" I heard Bella asking.

"Yeah? Was I awake before?"

"Uh, I'm not so sure. With all the talking, I'm not sure if you're awake or not."

"What did I say, now?" I groaned, propping myself on my elbows and looking around. She was on the rocking chair with a book in her hands and Ginger on her lap. He looked asleep. Bella smirked, and I could tell she had a full night.

"You should pay for the free show, you know?" I muttered before she could talk.

She laughed loudly. "Well, I'll keep that in mind. You were trying to convince someone that I hate the sun then you were angry with Ginger for unknown reasons and about an hour ago you said you wanted banana muffins – that was so funny, I was sure I'd wake you up with my laughter."

I shoved my head into the pillow. "I hate you," I mumbled.

"I love you, too." I felt her hand on my shoulder and her hair falling over my head.

"Did you put gel on Ginger's back? It doesn't look good."

"I couldn't," I groaned, turning around to face her.

"How hard can it be, Edward?"

"Why don't you try it? He wouldn't stay put! And I like my eyes where they are."

Bella giggled and leaned to kiss me. "You're such a kid sometimes."

I really didn't feel like retorting, especially when she was kissing me like that. Her fingers cupped the hair behind my ears, as her mouth was very insistent over mine. I tried to kiss her as some time ago and she moved away an inch, shaking her head.

She straddled me as we kept kissing, my hands going under her blouse. I loved her skin. It was smooth and cold and just perfect. My fingers slipped under the waistband of her jeans and I cupped her ass, squeezing lightly. Bella moaned, bucking her hips against mine.

"Are we alone?" I asked between kisses and squeezes.

"Yeah." She started working on the zipper of her jeans and I kicked my pants off. Our shirts joined the pants on the floor.

We rolled until I was on top. After entering her slowly, I grasped the headboard, waiting to accommodate with her ice cold skin. It was easier every time. Bella moved her fingertips on my back until she stopped at my ass. There was mischief in her eyes. Soon, I realized what she wanted. Her small hand slapped my left cheek. I collapsed on top of her, groaning. The sting felt good.

"Oh, do you like to be spanked?" she asked curiously.

"More," I moaned, not recognizing my voice.

"I don't want to hurt you and I know you won't stop me."

"Please. Please, Bella."

I started moving inside her while her hand kept touching my cheeks lightly. I'd never thought about this, but it was too good. The stinging was amazing. I knew that I wouldn't last if we kept this up, but I didn't want her to stop either. It looked like she was turned on by what she was doing because her walls started gripping my member tighter and tighter with every spank. Suddenly, both her hands landed on my ass and I groaned, burying myself deep inside her as I came hard. I was aware of all my body shaking as I came, but didn't care. That was the best time I'd had with Bella so far.

"Hey," she whispered in my ear. "Are you okay?"

"Mmmm."

"Good, I thought I'd have to start thinking of what to do with your corpse."

I slapped her shoulder half heartedly. I was far too content to move. Her fingers raked through my hair and I think I dozed off because next time I opened my eyes, I was alone in bed and there was a note on my nightstand.

It was from Bella, telling me that she had to run out and to call her if I needed anything.

I flopped on my back, putting an arm over my eyes, ready to go back to sleep when I heard the door bell.

No one else was home. The bell rang again. It was Jake probably, considering I hadn't called to tell him I wasn't going.

"Coming," I shouted, getting out of the bed. I tugged my pajamas back on me then went to open the door.

It turned out it was Leah, along with a thousand papers and post it notes. She rushed past me inside, grumbling about me being slow. There was water dripping from her hair. She looked like a drown rat.

"Hello to you, too," I mumbled, closing the door with my foot. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sleep?" she screeched. "It's noon! There's so much to do!"

"What are you talking about?" I groaned.

"While Bella was trying her dress on yesterday, your mom gave everyone tasks." She beamed.

"And I got stuck with you. Joy." I concluded.

She slapped my shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Where do you want to do this? Kitchen or living room?"

She was freaking serious! "Kitchen. I need food and probably coffee."

She spread all her papers on the kitchen table, looking through them, muttering. I brought her a towel for her hair then heated up a cup of coffee and made myself a nice sandwich, jumping on the counter.

"I'm all ears," I declared.

She jumped, startled, as if forgetting I was there. "Good. Good. So, here's the thing." She glanced at me then back in her papers, moving the towel between her black locks. "I am here to help you decide what you want to do on your bachelor party, where you want to go on the honeymoon an-"

"Shouldn't the best man do this?" I asked.

"Don't be difficult. You can talk with a boy about it, but it's better if a girl organizes this."

"Do you mind if I call Emmett or Jasper? Because I have no idea what I'm doing," I told her.

She shrugged, sitting on a chair and scribbling something. I went to my room and grabbed my phone. I called Emmett.

When I returned to the kitchen, I saw Leah with Ginger.

"What's wrong with him? He looks a little scared," she said.

"Well…there was a little incident yesterday," I explained.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! Bella threw my belt away and…it hit him." It felt good to actually say the truth.

The front door banged to the wall and Ginger jumped a mile, making me laugh. "That's Emmett," I said to no one in particular.

He appeared in the kitchen, shooting Leah a scowl then looking at me. "I'm here."

"I can hear that," I muttered. "It looks like Mom gave Leah the power to take over the bachelor party."

"And honeymoon," she added.

"But the party is something the guys do. You go help Bella."

I shot her a look that meant " _See?_ " I was right. She didn't budge.

So we settled to work on the bachelor party. Emmett came up with idiotic ideas like clubs and striptease.

"What? When I get married, Jazz and Carlisle are taking me hunting!" he defended himself.

"You marry just once," Leah told him from the other side of the kitchen. It was funny how they stayed so far from each other.

"Actually, I've gotten married seven times and counting. All the times with Rose."

She rolled her eyes then turned to me. "So? A club?"

"How about just a night out…anywhere!" I groaned. "Or nothing at all."

"We're going to find the perfect place. I'll talk with Jasper and come back to you. As for the honeymoon, talk with Esme."

"Why?" I asked, surprised.

"She has a present for you." Emmett smirked.

Friday found Bella and me in a bakery in Port Angeles. I was dreading this. We were escorted to a room that held several plates on a long table. The seller told us to taste and then seek her out and tell her which one we wanted. I felt better when we were alone again.

Bella inspected them before turning to me with a plate in her hand, beaming. "Come here."

"You aren't going to eat, are you?" I asked, shocked.

"No, you are going to eat." She held the fork up to me. I realized she wanted me to eat from her. It felt really intimate. I closed my lips around the fork taking the bite in my mouth.

The cake was smooth and flavored. It tasted delicious. "Is it with fruits?" I wondered, looking on the description from the table.

"Yeah. Wild berries," Bella answered, smiling.

I thought I tasted raspberry but it could have been my imagination. "Can I say we get this one without tasting all of them?"

"No. Here, what about the chocolate one?" she asked, offering me some.

"Chocolate cake." I shrugged. "It's common. I want something else, don't you think it will be better?"

"I don't care, and I promise the others won't care either. This is your field."

I groaned, as she took another plate from the table. This piece was pink.

"No way!" I shouted, probably too loudly. "I'm not eating anything pink."

Bella laughed, putting the plate back. She kept offering me different cakes, but I was still thinking of the first one. She seemed to realize that too because she stopped feeding me, going back to that one.

"Are you sure about this?" She scooped another forkful of cake and smelled it.

I chuckled, leaning forward to steal the food from the fork. _Oh, God. It tasted amazing._ We'd need a big one because I'd eat half of it myself.

Bella wiped the corner of my mouth with her thumb. "Quit moaning, they'll think we're up to no good."

"I wish you could see how good it tastes," I said, licking my lips and taking the plate from her hands.

"You can't eat it all."

"Says who?" I asked, polishing the plate. "She'll know what we liked."

After talking with the seller about the cake – it was going to be a three story tall – we said goodbye and went to my car.

"While you were getting dressed, I talked with your mom," Bella whispered, taking my hand.

"Yeah?"

"She told me that I can sleep over tonight because I have to be at the Easter brunch."

"So now she pulled 'the you have to' card, because you're part of the family?"

Bella nodded. "But I don't mind. I told you, it will be okay."

"As long as you don't eat…"

"I won't. I promise."


	37. Finishing high school

**Chapter 37: Finishing high school**

**BPOV**

Easter brunch wasn't scaring me. What was scaring me was the bachelorette party, the bridal shower, and all the other things Alice and Elizabeth were throwing at me. I didn't need anything like this. What part of a small wedding didn't they get?

"Damn it!" I heard Edward swearing from upstairs. He was supposed to be getting dressed. I was zooming between the kitchen and living room, helping Elizabeth.

"I'm going to grab my shoes," I told her, finding an escape.

"Yeah, go, sweetie. Everyone should be here any moment," she told me from the kitchen.

I wanted to see what was taking Edward so long and I had to be away from the atrocious food. I slipped inside his room and found him at the mirror, fighting with his tie.

"Come here, silly boy."

"Why do I need it? Tell me, again! _Why_?" he groaned, listening to me and shuffling toward me.

"Sit on the bed, you're too tall. Take it as practice for the wedding," I whispered, kissing his nose. "What did you do?" There were at least three tight knots.

He gave me a pointed look that made me laugh. "It's nothing funny! Did you hear Dad? He was just here, telling me that he knew how to make a Winchester tie knot when he was sixteen."

"Windsor!" I corrected him, giggling.

" _Whatever_!" he groaned, exasperated.

I managed to untie his weird knots then knotted it correctly. It wasn't that hard. This was one of the few memories I had from before. I remember how my father taught me to knot his tie. I loved to do it.

"Done," I announced to him.

"That was quick." Edward got up and went to inspect his tie in the mirror. "How did you do it? Is there anything you don't know how to do?"

I met his eyes in the mirror. "Of course, there are things I don't know how to do!"

"Like what?" He smirked.

"Like…I don't know! You'll be the first to know when I come across something I have no idea what to do with."

"I won't hold my breath," he muttered, returning his attention to the tie.

"You want to learn?" I whispered, going to stand behind him.

"I guess I should learn." He shrugged.

"Give me another tie," I instructed.

He went to his closet and came up with a dark blue silk tie then brought a chair in front of the mirror, sitting down. I sat on his lap, facing the mirror with my back pressed to his chest. I put the tie around my neck.

"The wide side on the right and about 12 inches below the narrow end," I started.

"I was wrong from the start," he said to himself. "I made them equal."

"It's okay. You're learning now." I focused back on the tie. "Cross the wide end over the narrow and bring it up through the loop."

"That's the easy part."

I elbowed him in the stomach. "Bring the wide end down, around behind the narrow, and up on your right," I continued. I felt like an instruction book. "Push this end down through the loop then pull it tight."

His hands joined mine over the silk tie. His green eyes looked darker than usual.

"Turn the wide end and pass it across the narrow one. Pull the end up through the loop." He tickled my nose with the wide end. "Edward, pay attention."

"You're distracting," he murmured in my ear.

"Slip the wide end through the knot in the front. Then tighten."

His hands tightened the knot around my neck then he turned my head so he could kiss me. Was this turning him on? I shifted so I could wrap my arms around his neck. That's when I felt his hard erection pressing in my hip. He was overly enthusiastic, like always.

The doorbell ringing loudly made us jump apart. For a moment, I had forgotten where we were. He looked just as dazed as I felt.

I rose and went to grab my shoes – the reason I had come up here.

Downstairs, we greeted everyone then moved to the living room. I sat next to Edward, transferring some of my food on his plate when no one was looking.

"Stop it!" he hissed by the end of the second course. He was slumped in his chair, his hands joined on his stomach. "I can't even think of food."

I tried not to laugh, but it was hard. A small giggle escaped me, and I earned what should have been called a glare, but it was just an exhausted look.

Leah was attached to her notebook and despite her mother and Elizabeth's pleadings; she kept asking things about the wedding. No one should have given her chores.

"Did you go cake tasting?" she asked, suddenly.

Edward groaned, closing his eyes. Maybe I had fed him too much, after all. He shouldn't have eaten it all.

"Yes," I answered her, putting my hand on his thigh.

"And? What did you choose?"

I bit my lip, still worried Edward might get sick. "Berry cake, I think."

"Sounds good," Jacob interjected. "Did you taste it, too?"

I shot the adults a look – they weren't paying attention. "No," I mouthed.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth decided to bring dessert. Edward looked in pain only hearing about it. The choice was pound cake and ice cream.

Jacob wolfed his part in a few minutes. That's when I saw the opportunity.

"Want more?" I asked, already pushing my part to him.

"You don't have to ask, blo… Bella."

I shook my head at his almost-slip.

Not so lady-like, Leah stole Edward's pound cake when he didn't make a move to eat it. He looked happy with just his ice cream, which he was moving in the cup with the teaspoon.

After all the food was cleared off the table, I helped Elizabeth with the coffee. Jacob apologized that he had to leave, having promised Renesmee's mother to be there for the afternoon, and Leah said she was busy with who knows what chores for our wedding. She took Seth with her, who hadn't even talked for the few hours we had been at the table. He had gotten a small cold and was acting as if the end of the world had come. Edward and I ended up going up to his room where he sprawled on the bed, moaning.

"I think I put ten pounds on, maybe more."

"You should have told me you couldn't eat it," I admonished him gently, sitting next to him. "What can I do?"

"Stop moving," he murmured.

I went to his rocking chair and plopped down, snagging the book from the floor. I was reading from that book for over a week.

All too soon, he started snoring, and I knew he would be out for a few hours. I focused on Great Gatsby. There had been a few years since I last read it.

After about an hour, Jake's dad, along with Leah and Seth's parents, left. Five minutes later, Elizabeth came in her son's room, stopping shortly when she saw him sleeping. She glanced at me, smiling.

"He's not much fun when he's tired, eh?"

I returned her smile, not telling her he didn't feel well because of me stuffing him at the table.

"It's okay. I'm entertaining myself with old Gatsby, here." I nodded to the book.

"That's a good book. I remember enjoying it," she told me softly.

"Yeah, that's why I'm reading it again," I whispered. "Do you need help in the kitchen?"

She looked like she didn't want to disturb me. "If you can part from the book? I really love all my china. If I ask Ed, he'll most likely break some."

"So Edward takes after him?" I asked, following her out of the room after throwing a soft blanket over him.

When she didn't answer immediately, I looked at her worried. She was watching me with compassion and tears in her eyes. "You're so good to him, with him. I haven't seen many people acting like this."

"I love him," I said honestly.

"Oh, I know that. And he loves you more than I thought possible." She touched my cheek. "I think it's a Masen thing. When they fall in love…you can't change their minds."

I grinned, hugging her. She returned the hug.

"And I love you for caring for my son. I know he'll be well taken care of when you two marry." We separated and started walking down the stairs. "Despite the fact that you are so stubborn to not go to college," she added, shaking her head.

"You understand why we don't, though?"

"Somewhat."

We had reached the kitchen when she stopped me again. She looked around for her husband and when she did not see him, she turned to me.

"I trust you, Bella."

I felt my face freezing. I should have paid attention to what they talked downstairs. Had Jake's dad said something? Because Elizabeth just sounded like she knew more than she let on.

"Thank you." It was all I could come up with.

The tension seemed to leave us when Ed appeared with a stack of china coffee plates from the living room, precariously balanced on his hand. I saved them just in time they started trembling. I heard Elizabeth breathing a sigh of relief. She winked at me when I walked to the kitchen.

***AtY***

May came and went too fast for my liking. Edward wasn't much fun when he was studious. I ended up locked out too many nights because I was "a distraction" and he "had to study."

We spent every afternoon after school in his room, studying – more exactly, I was explaining stuff – then not very graciously, I was pushed out the door or window, depending on which I came in. The weekends were a bit more relaxed, though we focused on the wedding.

The only time he allowed me touch him for more than five minutes was on a Friday night when his parents were held up at work. He had a headache and after trying to focus on his Calculus and failing, he gave up. We had kissed before he chucked a box of condoms at me, smirking. I knew what he wanted. I didn't say no because even going down on him meant that I was touching him in some way. His plan had been much more complex. He had begged me to let him go down on me at the same time. When I finally caved, he was naked, smiling hugely.

After putting a few condoms on his shaft and straddling his head, I started licking him. His tongue felt better than I remembered. It didn't take long for either of us since we hadn't done more than a few kisses for over three weeks.

On the last weekend of May, I dragged him out of the house, but not before he managed to hide his Biology book under his shirt.

"We aren't staying long, okay?" he asked, keeping a hand over his stomach where his book was "hidden."

"You need some fun, Edward! Don't tell me you don't need a break!"

We were in my car, on our way to the Cullens. They had bugged me to bring Edward. I couldn't wait to share the new, nerdy Edward with them.

"But Bella! It's the first time I'll graduate!" He widened his eyes.

"Wanna bet you won't remember a thing after your change?"

"I don't care! I want to get good grades now."

It was futile to fight with him. I started questioning him on biology since it was his choice for that day. He grinned and answered lazily. He knew everything by heart, but insisted to go deeply.

"Biggest bone in human body?" I asked the last question as I parked in front of the Cullens' house.

"Tibia." He beamed at me.

I wanted to let it slide, but that was wrong. If I told him that, I wouldn't get him out of the book.

"Try again," I whispered, getting out.

I went to his side and opened the door. He stepped out, frowning.

"This one. Isn't it called tibia?" he wondered, touching his femur.

"That's the one, but it's not called tibia. This is the tibia." I knelt and touched his shin bone.

"Fuck. It's all messed up in my head. It starts with F, right?"

I inclined my head, steering him inside the house.

With the corner of my eye, I saw as he reached for his book, but snatched it from his belt before he had time to blink.

"Hey!" he cried out.

"Nu-huh! You know the answer. Just think about it for a second."

"Wishbone!" he shouted as we stepped inside. A second ago he said it started with F.

I burst in laughter, leaning against the wall for support. Everyone in the house was laughing, too. I started fanning myself with his book, although I didn't need it – probably a human trait I had carried with me.

"Gimme the book!" Edward moaned. "Argh! Stop laughing! All of you!"

Emmett appeared from the living room. "Wish…bone! He's so funny!"

"Okay, I was wrong! I realize it now. Only birds have that, okay! I'm only human, cut me some slack!"

"It starts with F in Latin. It's called furcula," Carlisle said, descending, smiling.

"FEMUR!" Edward yelled victoriously.

"Finally!" I groaned, slapping his book to his chest.

Once everyone was calm, with the occasional chuckle upon remembering Edward's serious answer about the wishbone, we sat in the living room, catching up.

"Are you hungry, honey?" Esme asked worried after a few hours.

"Not really," Edward answered. He had eaten too many muffins in the morning.

"Maybe some fruit? I bought some for you."

I saw his cheeks turning red as he nodded shyly. I was going to miss the red splotches on his cheeks. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his flamed skin.

"What was that for?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Can't I kiss you?" I asked back. "You're just adorable."

"Yeah, because every guy wants to be adorable," he muttered.

"Our little human," Emmett interjected.

Before Edward could answer back or start wrestling, Esme appeared with a bowl full of fruits. She put them in front of Edward, along with a plate and a knife.

He picked up a nectarine and started cutting it just as Emmett barked a loud laugh. Everyone turned to him.

"Figure he'll eat nectarines!"

No one laughed.

"Oh, come on! Don't you get it?" he coaxed. "Neck." He pointed to his neck. "Tarine…?"

Edward squeezed the fruit in his hand, glaring at Emmett and muttering under his breath about revenge.

"Let me help," I whispered, extricating what was left of the fruit and finishing cutting it.

Emmett kept joking about Edward's food until Edward put the bowl over his head, stomping to the door. I rushed after him.

Edward refused to go near Emmett again unless it was necessary. He went as far as to cut him off the best men list. Of course, Edward's actions amused him to no end.

Before I knew it, the end of the school was there. We went to prom, took our exams, smiled when we grabbed our diplomas on graduation day – Edward even tried to mask a few tears by burying his face in my hair, hugging me. I knew why he was crying. Unlike the rest of the students, he wouldn't miss high school, he would miss his parents, his friends…his human life. There was a big party at Mike's house and everyone was invited. The Cullens kindly declined, but I more or less carried Edward there. He had to experience as much as human life offered him.

By the end of that week we would be married. And knowing him, our honeymoon would be a night in my cottage then he'd want to change.

The party proved to be a wrong idea, although it was funny to see Edward drunk. He kept his arms around my neck and kept kissing my nose and missing it horribly. We danced, and he even attempted to karaoke.

The mic wasn't on and he kept shaking it. Someone shouted to him to turn it on, but Edward was too drunk to understand what was happening. He started hitting the mic over his palm then against his temple. As everyone laughed, I went to him before he could harm himself and helped him with his little problem. He beamed at me then suddenly turned green. Everyone realized what was about to happen and moved aside as he threw up.

I had to call Emmett to help me get him home since I was supposed to be a small girl. Elizabeth wasn't as upset as I thought she'd be when she first saw her son. After the initial shock wore off, she called for her husband. Nevertheless, we had too much fun with drunken Edward that night. He didn't want to sleep it off so we sat in the living room as he talked and talked and talked…and snuggled and kissed me. _A lot._ He was a cuddly and very talkative drunk. Ed got it all on a camera. We were going to laugh our asses off over the years.


	38. Changes

**Chapter 38: Changes**

**EPOV**

It was the big day. It was Saturday, June 11th, 2011. I was getting married.

I was sure I wouldn't be _that_ guy – the one that gets scared his fiancée would leave him, or gets nervous about one thing or another.

I was exactly that guy.

Leah was trying to tame my hair since my own Mom deserted me for Bella. You'd think she was her daughter. I was stuck with Leah and the guys.

"You're kinda green. If you are going to throw up again, give me a little heads up first," she hissed.

"I have nothing left to throw up," I mumbled, straightening my tie. Bella's lesson had gone out the window. I had to thank Jasper for the Windsor knot.

Carlisle let himself in my room. "Here, son. It will settle your stomach."

I gulped the pill gratefully, washing it with the water he had brought me.

"Are you ready? We have to leave," he said.

"Yeah. Give up, Leah!" I groaned. "My hair has never stayed flat! You aren't going to make it flat now."

"I could try."

"Stop! I'm nervous enough as it is!"

She gave up. I looked one more time at myself in the mirror. I could rival Carlisle's pale skin if I got any whiter.

I drove my car to their house where the wedding was being held. Dad stayed co-pilot since I never allowed anyone else to drive my car. Carlisle's pill made sure I wouldn't throw up again, because I felt like it when I stepped out of the car, at their house.

A small ball of red hit me and squeezed. I was going to have a huge bruise on my chest.

"Nice to see you too, Alice," I whispered.

"You look handsome."

"Thanks." I didn't even blush. All my blood had left my body long ago.

"Are you feeling well?" she whispered.

"Yeah." I nodded. "How's Bella?"

"Warming her cold feet," she joked.

I rolled my eyes and started to the makeshift aisle.

"Wait up!" she shouted, catching me. I turned to her, wondering what she wanted. She reached up, levering herself on my elbow and kissing my cheeks. "You needed some color."

I rubbed my cheeks and sure enough there was the gooey red lipstick.

After going to the front of the row of chairs, I slumped into one, running a hand through my hair. Too late, I realize that I made it messy again. _Fuck, if I cared_.

I hated Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Ben for last night. With all my heart. I wanted to kill them. I could start with Ben then after a few weeks, I would continue with the others.

After the graduation party episode, I should have learned my lesson. Apparently, not so much. The previous night, we ended up at Ben's house since his folks were out of town. Emmett and Jasper brought the booze. I had tried to deny them…and caved when Emmett made a stupid joke. That was all it took.

I had a shit long list of reasons why I had to kill him after my change.

After three or five or seven shots of whiskey…Jake decided to drink beer. I took one to knock against his and ended up drinking it. And another one and so on. Until I blacked out and woke up in my bed smelling of alcohol, vomit and sweat.

Thank the Lord it was Dad that found me there. He was amused. And when he told me what day it was, I rushed to the bathroom and promptly emptied my stomach. Repetitively. In between praying to the toilet gods, I showered, brushed my teeth – almost five times – and munched on some bread at Dad's insistences. Needless to say, it ended up in the toilet.

"Tough night?" Emmett asked, sitting next to me.

"I fucking hate you!" I snapped. "It's not that I will remember much, but I'd like to remember something about today," I hissed.

"I had no idea you couldn't hold your alcohol like a man!"

"Uh…five days ago…graduation party?" I hinted.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you man enough to marry little Ruby?"

"I bet I could hold up blood better, _Topaz_ ," I snapped, a little too loud. A few heads turned to us.

When they saw it was me…they came over and started talking. My head was pounding.

I was grateful we had to repeat the vows after the priest – Angela's father, and not memorize our own vows.

When I saw Mom exiting the house, I made my way there, glad to be out of my former class mates' claws. _Leave Emmett deal with them._

"Mom!" I said loudly and hugged.

"How was your night, sweetheart?"

"Uhh, nice," I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. "Umm, how…"

"She's as nervous as you are," she whispered, kissing my cheeks.

"How did you know what I wanted to ask?"

"You're my son. I know what you need. And right now, I think you need to talk to me."

"Yes." I felt a lump forming in my throat. I wasn't going to start crying.

We started walking toward the small river that was behind the house, taking Dad with us when we passed him. I was a nervous wreck. I had no idea what I was going to tell them.

"Edward?" Mom asked, slightly worried.

"I'm…going to…miss you," I whispered, blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears.

"We'll miss you too. We'll see you when you get back," Dad said, putting his arm around me.

"Where are you taking her?" Mom asked.

"Some place Esme told me about. A private island," I explained as quietly as possible. I couldn't have Bella hearing it. "It's just for a week or so."

"Sounds very romantic."

I nodded, leaning into Dad. For a second, I almost told them that that was probably the last time we were alone together, but I didn't. I let Mom hug me from the other side and just basked in the moment.

There was a flash of light and when I raised my head, I saw Emmett with a camera. He was gone the next second, smirking.

"Thanks," I said under my breath, knowing he'd hear me. I was going to treasure that picture.

All too soon, Carlisle came for me, telling me I had to take my place. As I stood next to Jake, waiting for Bella to come out of the house, he leaned into me.

"I really don't want it to end like this. Promise me, we'll stay in touch."

I glanced at him, surprised. "If you want."

"I won't age until Nessie's legal." He winked. "By the way, you're my best man."

"Sure," I agreed.

"She's coming out," Jasper whispered, leaning to me behind Jake.

My head snapped up and my breath caught in my throat. She was… _mesmerizing_. It looked like she was floating as she walked to me, holding onto Carlisle's arm. Bella's smile was infectious and soon, I was sporting it too.

Alice and Rose were at her side, Leah was holding the train, and Emmett was behind with the rings. I barely focused on them, though. I had never seen Bella looking so beautiful. I almost wished it was sunny. But the wedding was at twilight so there wouldn't be any accidental blinding sparkles.

When Bella stopped next to me, it took all my strength not to lean down and kiss her. I kept grinning, though. I couldn't have wiped it off, not even if you pointed a gun at my head. Or more dramatically, told me that the Volturi were after me.

The ceremony was a blur of repetitions and some kneeling then we put the rings on and I had a little trouble, but in the end, it was all well. And finally, my favorite part: I could kiss my wife.

I took her face in my hands and lowered my head, pressing our lips together. The electricity seemed to crackle between us. One kiss wasn't enough and soon, we started making out until someone or several someones cleared their throats. I didn't even blush as I turned to everyone, keeping an arm around her small waist.

Then we had to shake hands, kiss cheeks and exchange a few words with every guest. The last to congratulate us was the Denali clan. I didn't have good memories about them, and Bella sensed that. She tightened her arm around my waist.

I tired to remember their names, but as soon as they wished us well, they said their names. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar.

Bella had invited her friends, Peter and Charlotte, too. They were currently catching up with Jasper.

The reception went by smoothly and I couldn't help myself but smash some cake on Bella's face. She threw me a glare and mock-slapped me with a hand full of cake. Emmett boomed that that was our first fight.

I loved the taking the garter off her leg part. I didn't want to get out from under her dress. She was wearing blue underwear and I knew I had to have her for myself for a little while. When I finally emerged from under her skirt, I glanced toward the boys and visualized my target then jerked my head, opening my mouth, letting the garter fly. If only, I had been a vampire…the garter would have actually landed on Jake. But I was human, and it hit Dad in the face with a loud slap.

"Guess it's time for the Silver Wedding?" he joked.

Bella's aim was better than mine. Her bouquet went straight to Angela's unexpected arms. She squealed and Ben turned red.

After so many dances I thought my feet would bleed, Mom stole me for a dance with her. Again, I bathed in every second with her. I told her that I loved her, more times in that five minutes than I had told her all my life.

Then Alice announced to everyone it was time for the newlyweds to change clothes and leave. After wearing comfortable jeans, shirt and Converse, I gave Emmett our luggage to load into my car's trunk.

When Bella and I left the house, we had to pass through a rice shower. By the time I made it to the passenger's door and opened it for her, I had rice in my eyes, mouth, ears and stuck on my chest and back. I kissed her again before closing her door. As I walked to my door, I caught Dad's eye and he was wiping a tear. I grinned, fighting my own.

I started the car and did my best not to look in the rear view mirror. Once on the asphalt, the cans were getting on my nerves.

"It's traditional!" Bella repeated as I swore yet again.

"It's my car!" I moaned and pulled over. After depositing of the mean cans, I could drive calmly to Seattle's airport.

"And you're not telling me where we are going?" she asked.

"Nope." I shot her a smirk.

Bella, the ever mischievous creature she was, started stroking my arm, my thighs.

"It's not working," I announced to her in a stupid breathy voice.

"Are you sure?"

My breath hitched when she brushed my dick. "Positive."

It would be almost two days until we got to the island. I officially owed Esme a lot for offering me her island. Who the fuck gives their beloved an island? Should I start thinking like that now that we were part of the family?

Just like Alice had told me why she didn't have any pictures or trinkets from places she had visited.

_"Why buy a small Eiffel Tower when I can hop on a plane and see the real thing?"_

Simple as that. As if.

We had a layover in Huston then finally landed on Rio's airport from where we took a cab to the docks. I had the route memorized. Carlisle told me the boat had a GPS and autopilot and I just had to start it. Simple as that. Again.

After so many hours of close to no sleep, I nearly fell in the ocean as I stepped onto the boat. Before I could turn and help Bella, she was on the boat with our luggage, rolling her eyes at me.

"This is getting more and more interesting," she murmured as I fished for Carlisle's instructions from my pocket.

"What? Sorry, I'm really tired," I explained.

"Are we going to Africa?"

"No." I laughed, twisting the key and pushing buttons. It roared to life and after making sure the GPS and autopilot were working, I slumped on the chair, pulling Bella on my lap.

She started kissing my neck, wounding her fingers in my hair. I groaned, bucking my hips into her. It had been her stupid idea not to have sex until the wedding night. And considering I had been busy studying for my finals, the only release I had was sometime in May when we tried to sixty nine. _Fuck_. It's been too long since I've had her. The few other times I jerked off while I was alone weren't as satisfying.

Before I knew what was happening, I was inside her, thrusting awkwardly from the angle we were going at. We were moaning and I didn't give a shit that anyone could hear or see us. We were dressed and it was dark outside.

I didn't remember ever having sex dressed, but it was hot. When I came, my whole body jerked and shook then I fell to the floor of the boat. We stayed there, embracing, with me still buried inside her until the boat hit land. I peeked out and saw it had taken us to the right place. I recognized it from the picture. Although it was pitch dark, I could see the white house between the trees.

"Tell me we aren't here so I can…you know…bite you…"

I whirled around, gaping at Bella. "NO!" I shouted. "We'll just _be_ …here. For a week or so."

"Good, because I would have turned around if you wanted me to change you unassisted."

"I wouldn't dream of that," I promised.

When we went inside the house, I made love with Bella again even though I was too tired to move. She stayed on top.

For the following week, we explored the island, and stayed on the beach a lot. I even tanned. I couldn't stop myself from calling Mom and announcing her proudly that I was brown instead of red as I always ended up after staying under the sun. She laughed and told me to send her a picture. Bella was all too happy to take pictures. I sent Mom the picture with a few hours delay because my beautiful wife was a teasing nymph.

It never grew old to call her wife or Mrs. Masen. Never. And I loved it when she called me husband.

She was cooking for me, bringing me cold liquids when we were on the beach, making sure I stayed hydrated. She loved to put sun block lotion on me. We discovered she had a foot fetish since I was the most ticklish there; she spent minutes to caressing them softly as not to tease me. Unless she was in a playful mood.

On our last night on the island, there was a heavy storm that locked us in the house since three in the afternoon. We watched a few movies, I ate some delicious pasta then we spent the night in the big white, fluffy bed. When we weren't making love, we were talking. After telling her that I would be able to be a true husband – like in her days – manipulative, hard, unyielding, she started a pillow fight. By the end of the struggle, we owed Carlisle and Esme some pillows. I was flopped on my back, coughing and spitting out feathers, which cracked her up. That was until I made her attack me and moved aside. She went head first in the headboard. It was my turn to laugh.

"I really wish you were less breakable."

"Hold on to that." I winked. "We're going home tomorrow."

"And after you stay with your parents for at least another week, we're headed to Alaska," she reminded me. I was going to celebrate my eighteenth birthday with my parents. It was in two days.

The way back was always shorter. My car was where I had left it, a few streets away from SeaTac. After loading our luggage in the trunk, we started our way back to Forks.

"Look at this!" Bella exclaimed, amused.

I glanced in her direction. She was holding something invisible to me between her thumb and forefinger.

"What's that?"

"Rice!"

"Alice is cleaning my car. It was her idea."

"It's tradition."

" _Plus_ ," I added. "She just had to write on my back window. I can't see through that shit!"

Bella started cleaning the rice from the car even though I told her to stop it. I needed her eyes too. I was too tired from barely sleeping over the past few days…the past week. It had been a marathon of making love.

Since I was driving a Volvo I decide to test the safety thing and let it stop itself if there was something to happen. Bella tsk-ed, but kept plucking rice.

I was so tired that focusing on the road made me see only straight ahead, following the white line. Somehow, I pulled on the wheel without realizing and started going toward the forest. Luckily Bella was a vampire.

"Let me drive, you're tired."

"No!" I insisted.

I floored the acceleration just to get home quickly and sleep. But not before I showed off my new tan. I was proud of it.

I decided to find some hard rock music. I had to stay awake.

"Watch out!" Bella shouted.

My eyes went to the road in time to see the lorry coming to us, full speed. We both tugged at the steering wheel…but it was too late. First I heard the metal on metal sound then I jerked ahead. My breath cut by the safe belt and wheel. I felt my face itching and realized the windscreen had broken. I was covered in glass.

"Edward! Edward!" Bella moaned, her voice sounded frantic.

"I'm okay," I whispered.

"No…please." She cried. Her arms came around me. She was looking at something to my left.

It was then that I realized my car was perpendicular on the road and another car was coming full speed toward…me. I fought with my safety belt and winced. Every muscle hurt.

"Save me," I told Bella, urgently.

"I can't!" She sounded broken.

"Of course, you can!"

"The lorry driver is calling 911. I love you."

"No. Bella! That car!" I jerked my head to it. It was closer. "That car will kill me!"

"I can't do anything. They'll find it funny. I promise to see you very soon."

My eyes widened. She couldn't let me die! "No! My paren-"

I felt horrible pain to my left side then I saw black. It could have been less than a second because when I opened my eyes, I saw Bella watching me worried.

"I'm okay?" I asked, uncertainly, trying to raise my right hand to her face. I couldn't feel it. What the hell?

She kissed my forehead. I looked around and saw we were flying. Why wasn't anything hurting? That only meant that something was incredibly wrong.

"Bella, love?"

"I'll get you home. I have to do it now."

"What's…wrong? I can take it. You're going to change me anyway."

"Your spine, that's why you can't feel anything."

"Fuck." I squeezed my eyes.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes as she ran. It was weird not to feel the jostle – not to feel anything.

"Damn!" I groaned.

"Do you feel anything?"

"Ah, no. It's just…"

"Yes?" she prompted me, peering down. "Don't tell me you are upset because of the car."

My face fell further. "Actually, I was upset because no one was going to see my new tan."

"Only you, Edward. Only you. But don't worry, the Cullens will see it."

I grinned and closed my eyes again.


	39. Dying

**Chapter 39: Dying**

**BPOV**

When the other car hit us, I scooped Edward up and rushed out. His car was a wreck. No one could tell if there were any victims, hopefully.

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I should have insisted to drive. I should have moved faster.

Of one thing I was sure; Edward wasn't in pain because he couldn't feel his body. When he opened his eyes and I filled him in with the news, I thought he'd be upset, but he surprised me again. He was disappointed that no one was going to see his tan. Only Edward would be worried about that in a moment like this.

When I arrived at the Cullens' house, Alice and Rose were waiting outside, wearing identical worried expression.

"How is he?" Alice asked, scared, advancing to me.

I looked down at him. He had passed out. "I have to do it. Where is Carlisle?"

"Hunting. His phone is off," Rosalie whispered.

"Speaking of off phones… Why in the hell were your phones off?" Alice yelled.

"We forgot to turn them back on after the flight. I didn't even think about it."

We went inside. Alice took me to a room I had never been in – Carlisle's laboratory. I had no idea he had something like this in his house.

When I put Edward on the table, he came around. He looked like he was in pain, which was impossible.

"What is it?" I whispered, leaning closer, stroking his hair.

"I…love them. Tell them that. Please."

"I will," I promised.

I heard Emmett yelling in a phone, from the living room. I realized he was talking with someone from La Push. Crap. I hadn't thought of the dogs. I had to save Edward. I could smell blood inside his body. He had internal hemorrhage.

"And…" Edward rasped.

"Shh. Stop talking." I kissed his lips once. "Shh."

"I want…you said…it hurts…"

"It does. It will," I said sadly.

"Morphine," he mumbled, coughing.

His heart started beating more weakly. I had to do it.

No Carlisle.

No dog approval.

_Everything be damned._

"Rose," I whispered. My voice trembled horribly. I couldn't lose Edward.

She came to my side. Edward smiled slowly when he saw her.

"Can you find a shot of morphine?" I asked.

"But-"

"NOW!" I snarled as Edward spat blood while coughing. "Stay with me, sweetie." I touched his face, where he could feel me.

"I'm dizzy," he mumbled.

I pressed my cheek to his forehead, and then I smelled it. Blood in his head. _Fuck_. I was losing him. Just then Rosalie appeared with the morphine and injected it in his vein.

"I love you. I'll see you soon," I whispered.

"Loh…" He tried to say it back, but his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

I moved my head to his neck and did what I have wanted to do since I met him. I bit, sinking my teeth in his soft skin, feeling his warm blood in my mouth, sliding down my throat and soothing the ache. I licked the wound closed and moved to his wrists.

"His heart, too," Rose whispered.

"What?" I asked, looking heart broken at my husband.

"Carlisle did it for Emmett. He was too mangled by the bear that had attacked him. The venom will work faster."

I didn't think twice. I just ripped the bloodied t-shirt and bit over his heart. Then I sank to the floor and started sobbing. Rose sat next to me, hugging me tightly.

Edward's heart started beating a little stronger and I started feeling better. He was going to be okay. That's when the complication appeared, in the form of a werewolf.

The door of the makeshift laboratory opened and Leah barged inside. She was livid. Her eyes found Edward and she froze. In the spar of three seconds, she seemed to forget why she was in the room. Her face softened and big tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened?" she whispered, hiccupping.

I tried to explain as best as I could, but ended up chocking on words when I got to the second collision. By the time I finished the story, she understood why I had to do it.

"I'm really sorry for breaking the treaty," I mumbled.

"I guess I understand why you did it." She wiped her tears away and went closer to Edward. "Should you...clean those wounds?"

"I don't think it's necessary."

"Please…" she whispered.

We started cleaning his face of shattered glass as Rosalie left the room to try calling Carlisle again. I had never thought I'd tolerate Leah so much. She never mentioned it if she saw some grimace on Edward's face. Even though that grimace was proof that the venom was working. But why wasn't he yelling in pain?

After we cleaned him and changed his clothes, Carlisle came inside the room, looking shaken. He clasped me in arms, hugging me tightly. Then he turned to Leah.

"You didn't see them. They are both dead."

My dead heart broke into a thousand pieces.

"I'm going to the hospital to see what I can do. Esme…is calling his parents."

"Holy shit," I whispered, bending over Edward's body. His heart kept beating steadily.

"You did a great job, Bella. I'm proud of you."

"I didn't think for a second to drain him."

"Of course you didn't, child. You had to save him."

Leah left, going to announce everyone in La Push of the tragedy.

"One thing we'll have to do," Carlisle told me right before he left.

"Yes?" I looked up from my spot on top of Edward.

"We'll have to bury you. Both of you."

"Aren't we supposed to be mangled…"

"Trust me to do this. For Elizabeth and Edward Senior."

I nodded and wished I could cry.

"In three days, when his transformation is over, we are doing it. It will be a closed casket."

"Carlisle, you can't…you have to let Elizabeth choose."

He nodded and left. I stayed on top of Edward for the following days. Every family member came and went, but I didn't move.

There were almost thirteen more hours until the third day when his heart started beating frantically.

"No, Edward." I panicked. "No. You were doing so well."

Alice came in the room. "It's almost done."

"But it's only been two and a half days," I insisted.

"With the amount of venom in his system he could have turned in one day," she whispered.

I sat up, straddling his waist, touching his face, his shoulders, and his arms. After two more wild beats, his heart stopped. I held my breath, stilling my hands.

"Get off him. Now," Alice told me in a panicked voice.

I had time to take one leg off when I found myself slammed into the wall. All his six foot two inches frame stood rigid at the foot of the table, growling loudly. At me.

"Edward? It's me," I whispered.

Recognition flashed in his eyes and faster than I was used to see him moving, he was next to me, hugging me and kissing my face.

"Careful, Edward. Ow." My ribs were protesting.

He took a step back, watching me worried. He was absolutely breathtaking. It _had to be_ a closed casket. No one would believe that a dead person could look so gorgeous. His red eyes sparkled in the neon light, the bronze streaks on his hair were more accentuated and he looked fit.

"Bella," he whispered. His voice was soft, having a velvety touch, making me dizzy.

I advanced slowly and caught his cheeks in my hands then kissed him. I let my tongue caress his, making him moan and wrap his arms around me, more carefully this time.

When we separated, Edward was sporting a huge grin. Everyone had come in the room. Carlisle suggested we go hunting, earning a growl of approval from Edward. I was sure his throat was in flames.

"I have a question first," Edward whispered, squeezing my hand in his.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked promptly, frowning.

"Why am I hearing voices in my head?"

We turned to stare at him. Could vampire turn insane? Was it my fault?

"What are you hearing?" Carlisle asked worried.

Edward frowned. "Well…Rosalie is wondering if I am insane. Alice is not happy about what I'm wearing. Emmett is wondering when he can challenge me to a rematch of arm wrestling…" He stopped talking when we gaped at him.

Could he…?

No, that was impossible.

He could read minds.

"Yes, I think I can hear your thoughts," he told Jasper, smirking.

Half a second later, he turned to me, grinning. His grin started falling as he frowned. He leaned closer to me. "What are you doing?"

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I can't hear you," he whined.

"Remember that Aro couldn't read her mind, either?" Carlisle asked.

" _Great_!" Edward snorted.

"Let's go hunting. You'll explore your power later."

The hunting trip was long. He tried to copy me, but ended up worse than I had been after my first hunt with the Cullens. His pants were ripped, his shirt was somewhere on the forest's ground and all this after a wrestling with a mountain lion. We moved on to deer after that, but it was tricky since he smelled of blood and herbivores didn't like that.

Everyone had a good laugh when we returned to the house. After Edward showered and changed his clothes, we held a family meeting where we informed him of our decision. He said that he knew about it – he had heard us talking. We had to hold our breaths for a few hours then at night, Carlisle would come and take us from the coffins.

That night, I took Edward to my little cottage and held him as he sobbed dryly.

"Do you know….anything about them?" he whispered.

"I haven't heard anything. Should I go check on them? You aren't allowed to come."

"Yes, please."

I took him back to the main house because he was still a newborn and someone had to watch him.

The sight in front of me was…beyond heart-breaking. My heart had broken when I thought Edward was going to die, but what I was seeing was beyond words.

Edward's parents were in the kitchen despite being almost three in morning. Ed was barely visible through the mountain of baked goods. Elizabeth was crying while making muffins. I wanted to go and tell her that we were okay, that her son wasn't technically dead.

"Lizzy, stop. For real," Ed said exhausted, going behind her.

She collapsed in his arms and started sobbing. "My little boy."

"Shh, sweetheart." He wasn't good at consoling her. Tears were rolling down his cheeks freely.

"He was only seventeen. _Seventeen_ , Edw…" She hiccupped, started crying harder. She couldn't even say her husband's name. "And that poor girl. She was like my daughter."

"Lizzy. Let's go to bed."

"I can't sleep."

"I know, my love. We'll just lie down."

When I returned to the Cullens, I didn't have the heart to tell Edward what I saw. I just told him that they were grieving. That was an understatement.

The next few hours passed quickly. We had to lie in coffins. Edward had promised to hold his breath and not move a muscle. There were so many horrible scenarios. Alice saw at least a dozen ways he would kill everyone.

The worst part was that Edward's parents were due to our house any moment. And Elizabeth wanted to see us. I wished we could share a coffin so I could relax him and squeeze his hand.

Alice and Rosalie took care of us, trying to make us look dead. I was sure Edward couldn't pass as dead. He was too beautiful.

When his parents' car turned on the road coming to the house, he shot up. "I can't do this."

"Lay back down before you give them a heart attack," Rosalie scolded him.

"I can't! They smell so good." Then he slapped his forehead. "I can't believe I'm thinking about…my parents like that."

"Edward. Stop breathing," I hissed, not moving from my spot. I heard him lying back down.

"Clasp your hands over your chest," Alice groaned.

Edward hissed making us laugh. I reminded him it was time to stop breathing and moving when his parents knocked on the door.

"He nodded," Rose whispered to me, earning a loud hiss from Edward.

It would have been funny if it weren't for the people that were going to come so close to danger, for his parents that were too hurt to function normally.

Carlisle greeted them at the door and showed them inside, telling them that only yesterday was he able to bring us home and that we looked better than expected. Esme whispered her condolences, while Elizabeth sniffed loudly.

They approached the table where we were put. Her breath hitched and I was sure we didn't look as bad as she had thought.

"They look asleep," she murmured.

"Don't breathe, don't breathe. Don't move. Let her touch you," I heard Carlisle whispering hurriedly. She was touching Edward.

Everything was so quiet, spare the two heartbeats. I could hear the animals in the forest and the cars on the main road – not like I wouldn't have otherwise.

Suddenly, something warm touched me, and I almost jumped a mile. It was so inconvenient not to breathe. Why was no one announcing me of this?

After an excruciatingly long hour, we were locked in the coffins and carried to the cemetery.

"How are you?" I whispered, watching the splinters in the top of my coffin.

"Tolerable. I am so sorry for causing them so much pain," Edward answered softly.

"I know."

We were moved again. We could hear people crying and whispering then a priest held the ceremony.

"I was thinking," Edward whispered.

"Yes?"

"Actually, Mom intends to spend the night here. How is Carlisle going to dig us up if she will be here?"

"Don't worry about that," Carlisle answered, amused.

After a loud thud from Edward's side, I got a little worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he breathed. He sounded choked, like he was trying not to cry.

No one had to tell me what the thud was. His mother grieving him.

Some time later, we were lowered in the grave and the tomb stone was pushed above us.

"And now we wait." He laughed, but it wasn't his laugh.

A few people, along with his parents lingered, but in the end only Ed and Elizabeth remained by our head. I tried to distract Edward from his mother's wails, but I couldn't do much.

After what felt like hours, he groaned loudly. "I can't sit here and hear her cry!"

"And what do you propose?" I asked.

He sighed heavily. "We should have told them the truth. A long time ago. When we were fighting about the college."

"And the Volturi would have come and ended everything before it even began," I said sarcastically.

"Volturi shmolturi," Edward grumbled. "Can you distract me?" he asked on a strained voice.

"What do you want to do when we leave Forks?"

"Master killing a mountain lion without looking like a war hero afterwards."

I laughed. "Anything else?"

"Kick Emmett's ass at arm wrestling."

"You have to be careful. You're too strong, you could break his hand – well, not really, but you get the picture."

"Great! We'll be even."

We stayed quiet for a few minutes. I could only imagine how horrible it was for Edward to hear what his parents were thinking.

"Oh, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Can we take Ginger with us?"

"As long as you promise not to eat him."

He snorted. "It's a cat!"

"So?"

"I won't hurt my cat, Bella."

We kept talking. His parents left, eventually, and before we knew it, Carlisle took us out of the coffins.

"Take him hunting. I'll see you home," he whispered after arranging the stone back.

We stood, shoulder to shoulder, watching the headstone.

_Those we love don't go away, they walk beside us every day. Unseen, unheard, but always near, so loved, so missed, so very dear. In loving memory of our son, daughter and friends. We love and miss you dearly._

_Isabella Marie Masen_

_13 September 1993 – 19 June 2011_

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_20 June 1994 – 19 June 2011_

He sighed and grabbed my wrist, running away. He was so fast I had trouble keeping up.

"Edward…"

He stopped and threw himself down, curling into himself and started sobbing. Was he regretting his decision? I knelt next to him and stroked his hair before curling around him. We stayed like that until he relaxed his muscles and his body stopped shaking from the dry sobs.

"You should have snatched me out of the car! I don't care what people would have thought!" he shouted, turning to me. "It's your fault we're… _dead_!"

I gasped. His words hurt me more that anything.

"I wanted to keep in touch with them for another ten years at least! I hate you so much right now! I can find my own way back alone."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous! I can't leave you alone."

" _Ridiculous_?" he snorted, his eyes flashing in anger. "Me going home alone isn't ridiculous. What is ridiculous is that my poor parents are crying over me, and I can't do a damn thing!"

"But you're a newborn!" I insisted.

He growled loudly when I tried to approach him. I stopped moving. Then he was gone. I ran after him, keeping a safe distance between us.

What had I done?

It wasn't my fault. I couldn't let myself think that.

It was too late when I realized where we were. He was about to step out of the woods near his house.

I caught his elbow, but his newborn strength threw me in the nearest tree when he jerked his arm.

"Edward! NO!"

"I'm done listening to you, Bella! I'm going to tell them the fucking truth! I'll deal with the Volturi and whoever is against this."

"Don't be stupid!" I hissed, pushing him back into the forest. "Think about it! THINK, Edward!"

He narrowed his red eyes at me. His anger was palpable.

"They would think they lost their minds. You could give them a heart attack."

"Bella…" he sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Jake told me once that his dad slipped a few things."

"That's what I thought," I mumbled.

He eyed me curiously.

"Your mother…she told me something some time ago. It sounded as if she knew something."

"Yeah. They'll understand," he pleaded me. "Please, Bella. Let's do this together."

I wanted to run it by Alice and be sure his parents wouldn't think we're ghosts or that they were insane. As if summoned, Alice came to a screeching halt next to us.

"So?" Edward asked her.

She nodded slowly. "Just be careful and patient. And you, mister, keep your distance. I already saw fifty scenarios of you draining your mother."

"I will," he promised solemnly.

After she left, we remained rooted to the ground. I caught his face in my hands. "Are you sure, Edward?"

He pressed his forehead onto mine. "I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. I don't know what got over me."

"Newborn hormones," I whispered, giggling.

"Not funny. I love you, Mrs. Masen."

"As I love you, Mr. Masen."

Hand in hand, we left the forest and walked to the front door. I was going to make the biggest mistake of my existence, but I wasn't alone in this. Edward and I were walking head first toward our deaths. I knew that the Volturi would hear about this, and they had already forgiven us. Twice. Three is a lucky number. Who knows? Maybe they'd close their eyes again.

Edward knocked on the door, gulping loudly.


	40. Learning

**Chapter 40: Learning**

**EPOV**

Despite everyone's fear that I would kill my parents, I couldn't even think about the tantalizing blood around me. All I heard was my mother's thoughts. She wished it had been her. She wished we hadn't fought so much about college when now it was silly, all things considered. She wished we were still alive.

After burning for two days and a half, I thought I paid for every mistake I had done in my human life. Apparently not. I had to endure Mom's agonizing thoughts. Dad wasn't thinking much, just of how young we were and that it wasn't normal for a parent to bury their child.

Once we were out of the coffins, I broke down and then snapped at Bella, regretting my words as soon as they were out of my mouth. I knew what I had to do. And for some miraculous reason, Alice told me to do it.

That was how Bella and I ended up on the porch of my house, knocking. It was late, I was aware of that. But I could hear that they were awake.

 _Who can it be at this hour?_ Mom wondered as she shuffled toward the door.

The locks turned and the door opened. Her eyes widened and her hands went to her mouth then to her heart.

"Liz? Who is it?" Dad asked, coming downstairs.

Mom was watching us in disbelief. When Dad joined her, he gasped loudly and rubbed his eyes.

_I need sleep. Maybe I'm going insane._

I bit my tongue. I waited for one of them to say something; anything.

"It's really true?" Mom whispered so softly I wouldn't have heard if not for my super hearing.

"Yes, it is," Bella answered on the same tone.

Dad swayed and I caught him before he hit the floor. _Shit_. I was insane for doing this to them. Bella had been right. Mom knew something. It was like she had almost expected us to come.

I put Dad on the couch while Bella fetched a glass of water. I stood anxiously, gulping venom through my flamed throat. I wasn't going to hurt them.

After about five excruciating minutes, Dad came around. His heart started beating erratically when he saw me again.

"Edward?"

I tried to smile a little. "It's me." I nodded.

"It's not possible. Liz, what's going on?" He turned to Mom, who was watching me through teary eyes.

I glanced at Bella, and she nodded. I ran a hand through my hair.

"What has Billy told you?" I whispered.

"Years ago, I heard him talking about one of their legends. I didn't believe him immediately," Mom started explaining. "I remembered the story when I came home the day you two made up, last year."

"We weren't doing anything then," Bella announced to her.

"Hold on! Will someone fill me in? And may I ask why your eyes are red, Edward?" Dad asked, frowning.

Didn't he figure it out? I wasn't about to admit I was a vampire.

"Have you heard about the cold ones?" Mom asked him.

"No."

I changed a look with Bella. Was it a good idea, after all? She nodded and sat next to him.

"We're just going to say it. I hope we won't cause you any distress," she said softly.

"Why…?"

Bella looked him the eye and said it. She was so much stronger than me. "There's no easy way to say it. We're vampires."

Mom sucked in a breath. It was probably worse to hear it. She turned to me, and I averted my eyes. A few moments later, Dad started laughing. He didn't believe us.

_I had a nightmare and just woke up. The kids are fine. Although they think they're vampires._

"Can we prove it?" I whispered to Bella.

"No funny business," she warned me.

I rolled my eyes and looked around for something that could be destroyed that they wouldn't miss. My gaze fell on one of my first toys – a wooden car. What the hell was it doing on the mantle place?

"If you don't believe us, I'll show you," I said, going to the toy and picking it up.

Mom's eyes welled up with tears. I turned the car in my hands a few times. I had flashes of that day I helped Dad make it. Mom was thinking of the same thing, her thoughts clearer than mine.

Dad was watching me intrigued. He couldn't understand what was wrong with my eyes.

I should have thought of that. I should have used Bella's old method – contacts.

As my fist closed around the car, it started crackling and with one not very hard squeeze, the car split in little pieces that became dust as I kept squeezing. I threw the dust in the fireplace as not to put it on the carpet. Mom was anal about cleaning.

They were watching me shocked. They both believed me. Bella came to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"How is it possible?" Dad asked in disbelief.

"I was one before Edward," Bella answered. "It was the only way to save him."

"So there had been an accident," Mom interjected.

"Yeah… I was tired. I should have let Bella drive." I sighed, trying to distract myself from the potent blood coming from their direction.

Bella started explaining to them in a few words about her life and finished with how I turned into a vampire. Being able to read their minds was beneficial. As the explanation went on, they started believing more and more and thought they were insane less and less.

"Well, what can I say?" Dad chuckled nervously at the end of Bella's story. "I was just joking when I told you that you'll marry a vampire; you and your obsession."

I joined him in laughter before focusing on Mom. She got up from the couch, ready to come to me.

"NO," I said, panicked. She froze. "I can't… I'm sorry."

"You'll have to keep this a secret," Bella told them. "No one, under any circumstances, is to know that vampires exist or that we are alive."

"What about earlier?" Mom asked, frowning. "In the coffin…"

I kept my smile hidden. "We did a pretty good job, eh?"

Bella slapped me.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You didn't change at all." Mom laughed.

I shrugged, looking sheepish. I turned my attention to Dad when I heard his thoughts. I couldn't help but laugh. He was upset I had destroyed the car. He had worked a whole weekend to make it for me.

"Sorry about the car," I whispered.

He glanced at me, shocked. "I didn't say anything."

Bella raised her hand to slap me again. I dodged her before she could hit me again.

"Sometimes… we can have powers," I started saying. "I can read minds." I beamed.

"You always had a tendency to read people." Mom nodded, acknowledging the information.

They were taking it too well, but then again, I hadn't even blinked when Bella admitted she was a vampire. I had suspected her for some time, just as Mom had suspected something. Dad seemed quite okay with this new situation as well.

"And the Cullens?" Mom asked after a few minutes of thinking.

I changed a look with Bella before she answered. "Yes, they're like us."

"We should have realized it. You never ate when you stayed over and Lord knows how many times Edward ate two helpings," Dad said with a chuckle.

"You saw that?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm not blind, kid. I just thought Bella didn't eat much. You know how kids are these days."

Mom started thinking if we were indeed leaving or were we going to stay longer in town. She wanted to talk for longer. I was reaching my limit and I knew I had to leave. I had to hunt.

"We're staying until the weekend, I think. I'll have to ask Carlisle, though," Bella said, sensing my problem. "We'll leave now, let you sleep. We're really sorry for hurting and scaring you."

"A small part of me hoped some miracle happened and that you were alive. But when I saw you this morning…."

"Mom, we're okay," I whispered. "I really…have to go," I continued, making my way to the door.

Bella explained that I was uncomfortable, letting them think whatever they wanted of that. They understood why I had to leave. I promised to visit them again then took Bella's hand and went toward the woods.

"This was the stupidest thing I've done in my existence!" Bella exclaimed when we were a few miles away.

"For everything is a start."

"You knew I couldn't say no to you!"

I grinned and kissed her cheek. "Hungry?"

"Thirsty." She corrected me, rolling her eyes.

"I wish I could offer you my wrist."

"And for you?" She smirked. "Let's find some deer. And please, snap the neck before drinking."

"Got it." I thought about it for a little while then turned to Bella. "Race you!"

I started running, still looking behind me. She wasn't moving. Her eyes were wide and she was watching something in front of me. I turned around right in time to see a bear.

My feet froze and I almost turned around, ready to run the other way when I realized he should have been scared of me. Not the other way round.

"No, Edward!" Bella cried out.

It was too late. I had jumped on the furry animal. He wrapped his long, strong arms around me, but I was stronger.

I hissed, and he dropped me, growling, sitting on his back legs. I went behind him before he could see me moving and snapped his huge neck. When the bear fell, it was like a small earthquake. Bella appeared at my side, slapping me upside the head.

"Show off."

I smirked and sank my teeth in the jugular. The warm blood flew nicely down my throat, soothing the ache I had felt all through the meeting with my parents.

Bella knelt on the other side of the bear and helped herself. I surprised myself when I hissed violently at her. She looked at me panicked.

I wanted to share. Why was I acting like this? Why couldn't I get control over my new body? I had very nearly attacked her when I first woke up.

She returned her attention to the other side of the bear's neck, but cautiously. I tried to suppress a growl. Was it a good idea to fight against my own body when I was so young? I was afraid to just suddenly snap at her without even meaning to hurt her.

When the bear was drained of blood, Bella hid him under a part of the ground I had ripped. I was afraid of even going near her. She didn't seem to realize I had no control over myself, and approached me, taking my hand and walking in the direction of the Cullen home.

"What happened earlier?" I finally asked.

"With the bear?"

"Yes. I swear, I didn't mean it."

"I shouldn't have done it. It's my fault." Figures, she'd blame herself. "Usually, mates allow each other to drink from the same prey. I guess, you are too young to think more of me than a threat to your food."

"What the hell?" I shouted, whirling around so fast, I stopped an inch from her face. "I always care about you, Isabella."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Have you forgotten everything we told you? It's possible, you know. I could tell you again."

"I realize that for some time…blood will be my first priority…and I hate it! But I will never harm you! I fucking love you!"

"I love you too," she whispered, stroking my cheek.

We walked the rest of the way home in silence. Alice was excited about some present that had arrived. It was for us so she hadn't opened it.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Why must you meddle?" I hissed as we went inside.

 _I'm sorry. I'm just excited_ , she answered in her mind. _Besides, I already know what is in there._ She winked and skipped up the stairs.

"Why were you so rude?" Bella asked, confused.

"Rude?" I asked, surprised. What was wrong with me? "There's a packet for us on the bed in your room."

"Our room," she corrected me, and led the way there.

Bella unwrapped the present and gasped loudly upon seeing the contents. I went behind her to peek at it. There was a delicate necklace on the bed and…there was a letter in her hands. I read over her shoulder.

_My dear friends, Isabella and Edward,_

_I hope you had a wonderful wedding and even better honeymoon. It's unfortunate to hear about the accident._

_But I am pleased to hear you kept your promise. How does the new life become you, young Edward?_

_I want to extend this letter as an invitation for you to join us. I am sure you are both generously gifted. I am still intrigued by your muteness, Isabella._

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Your faithful friend,_

_Aro Volturi_

"Shit," I said under my breath.

Bella scowled at the red jewels on the bed. They looked like rubies. Lots of them. "Do you want to reply to him?"

"And decline?"

"Of course! I hope he hasn't heard yet about our visit to your parents."

"You can write the reply," I muttered. "I'm sure you know what to write. I'm going to talk with Carlisle."

I didn't wait for her to answer, just leaving. As much as I had wanted this life, it suddenly didn't look good at all. I was snapping at the people I loved, I was thinking only of blood and nothing else. I was a monster.

I stopped in front of Carlisle's office door and thought if it was a good idea to ask him about all this. Could he really help me?

 _Come in when you are ready, Edward_ , he thought, focused on a medical journal.

About a minute later I opened the door and stepped inside.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you," I started.

"Nonsense, son. Come, sit down." He waved to the chair in front of his desk.

I sat down slowly, trying not to destroy the chair. "Everything is…different." That was an understatement.

He chuckled softly. _Edward, it takes some getting used to. As everything else._

"I was never…violent or hurtful before."

_Ah, that is your body adapting to this change. Do you remember the time you were fourteen or fifteen?_

"A little," I admitted.

_Your body was transforming then, as it is now. You were leaving your childhood and going to teenage hood. Being a teenager is the hardest part of the life stage. The hormones are running wild while the body is turning the person into a true man or woman._

It felt like we were having an anatomy lesson. I nodded. "But I never…" I trailed off, remembering some vague memories about the tantrums I used to throw.

Carlisle nodded knowingly. _You will see, Edward. As time goes by, you will get better. What triggered this conversation? The letter from Aro?_

"Uh…no," I mumbled. "I almost turned on Bella while we were hunting."

His eyes widened. "How is that possible?" he exclaimed.

"She drank from my food."

"Ah, Bella. You should have known better," he said in an almost chiding tone.

"I didn't even think about it," she replied from our room. "I realized my mistake when he hissed at me."

 _Did you touch her at all?_ Carlisle asked me silently.

"Are you insane?" I shouted, jumping up. He didn't answer, just allowed my body to relax and when I was calm enough, I sat back down. "Sorry, but no! Jesus, Carlisle! I love Bella."

 _Edward, do you realize that now you have to share everything you like and love, including Bella, with your thirst? Let me make you understand_ , he continued when I opened my mouth to protest.

"Okay," I whispered, slumping into the chair.

_When you were hungry – really hungry – as a human. Did you allow anyone else to share your food?_

I thought how I was even toward my father when he tried to steal some muffins. "I guess I see your point."

_Good. Now amplify that sensation by one hundred. That's how you felt when Bella drank from the same animal as you. You felt threatened. She was stealing your precious food._

"But it was plenty. I took down a bear and I didn't even think of hurting her…I just hissed. I was surprised by my own body's reaction."

_You can't control nature. Like you couldn't control falling in love with Bella._

I was starting to understand how it worked. How _I_ worked. There was just one thing I had to do – I had to learn discipline over my body. I was its master, not the other way round.

"Thank you, Carlisle. The discussion was…fulfilling."

He smiled. _You're welcome, son. Feel free to knock on my door with any question. You must have a thousand._

"Just a billion, but they can wait." I chuckled.

I left, feeling a lot better. When I reached the living room, I found Rosalie at the piano.

An idea came to me and I joined her on the bench. She looked surprised to see me there. Maybe I had moved too fast?

"Edward!"

"Hi." I grinned. "Would you like to…teach me?" I nodded to the piano, not taking my eyes off hers.

"The pleasure is mine. You know the basics, right?"

"Yeah, I know how to play _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_."

She laughed, shaking her head. "By the end of our lessons, you will be able to play _Moonlight Sonata_."


	41. Newborn behavior

**Chapter 41: Newborn behavior**

**EPOV**

Five days since my transformation.

Five days of hell.

Five days of not even thinking about Bella romantically.

Five days of taking over Rosalie's piano.

Five days of bloodlust.

"I think you owe me a rematch," Emmett said, coming behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on," he insisted.

I indulged him, hoping to take my mind off of my horrid thoughts.

We went outside, sitting next to the very same boulder as last time. I put my elbow on it, managing to bury it into the rock. I shifted it so Emmett wouldn't say I was cheating. I knew him too well.

 _He's so stupid. He doesn't realize Edward is stronger than him,_ Rosalie thought, amused. She smiled when she caught my eye, realizing I had heard her.

I winked, returning my attention to her husband. "Let's see what you can do, Emmett."

"Hold on. I'm thinking of a good bet."

"What about the same as last time?"

"Oh, but I stopped calling you two names a long time ago."

"Stop interrupting us," Bella informed him.

"Yes. It's not like I tried to be alone with Bella much, but when we found a few minutes alone, you happen to interrupt us," I hissed.

He smirked. "Fine. If I win…I'll move in your room."

"I'm not into threesomes," I announced to him. That earned laughter from everyone and a light scolding from Esme.

Emmett took my hand. It didn't hurt as much as I remembered. I squeezed it back, earning a hiss of pain from him. Oh, this was going to be fun!

"On three," I said, smirking. "One…two…three!"

Before he could flex him muscles, I felt mine stretching and pulling under my skin as I slammed his arm to the boulder.

"Ow!" he shouted, snatching his hand back. The boulder had split in half.

"Oops?" I asked, not really sorry.

Bella sneaked her arms around my waist, leaving a sound kiss on my jaw. I looked at her grinning before I kissed her lips. I wished I could want her as I had wanted her last week. Maybe a part of my brain knew something was going to happen and that was why I had enjoyed every minute of our honeymoon.

"Stop brooding," she whispered. "I am not leaving. This will disappear."

"What if it doesn't? What if it will always be the blood before you?" I asked, voicing my worst fears.

"If you think about it, in my case it was the blood first before I started talking to you."

"You're not helping me," I groaned.

"Do you want to try it with me?" she asked after a few second.

"Try what?" I was confused.

"Yes!" Alice squealed, seeing me winning the arm-wrestling match with Bella.

"The boulder is broken," I pointed out. I didn't want to hurt her.

"There's another one behind the house," Alice told us, smirking.

Bella took my hand and walked behind the house with everyone else in tow. I heard Emmett betting on Bella with Jasper. He was just going to lose.

We kneeled on either side of another boulder. This looked more like a table. I put my elbow gently on the surface and curled my fingers in the air, waiting for Bella to press her palm against mine. She had other ideas.

Her fingers moved slowly from my elbow to my wrist causing me to shiver in pleasure. I was surprised to be able to feel the first sparks of arousal coursing through my new body. It was so different. She touched the same path again. This time I closed my eyes in pleasure, basking in the feeling while it lasted. Suddenly her small palm touched mine as she twined our hands.

"Ready?" she whispered.

I was thoroughly dazzled by her touch. I nodded, not sure if I could talk.

"One…Two…Three."

I strained my muscles, not allowing her to move my hand. Bella frowned, pushing against my hand. When I thought she was going to give up, she leaned forward, watching me square in the eye. Then she pressed her lips to mine, prying them open with her tongue. I gave her access since my body seemed to be in tune with my mind and heart for once.

My hand hit the boulder as Bella wrenched her lips from mine, grinning cunningly.

"You're such a tease!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I never said I play fair."

"I'm a rich man!" Emmett shouted. "I had faith in Ruby!"

"That means you lost," I said at the same time as Bella.

"But…Bella won."

"Yes, I'm no longer Ruby. I passed the title to Edward." She winked, pinching Emmett's cheek.

I returned my eyes to her golden ones. "You cheated! I demand a rematch!"

"Edward, you have to get used to it. Vampires like to cheat a little," Esme said softly.

"Since we cheated death and all that shit," Emmett explained theatrically.

I rolled my eyes, getting up and going back to the piano. I didn't make it very far.

 _Help Bella pack the things in her house and then go over to your house and pack whatever you want_ , Alice told me silently.

I turned around, grabbed Bella's unsuspecting hand and dragged her to her house.

There wasn't much to pack and it was done in under an hour.

"Sit down," she demanded when I suggested we go to my house.

I sat on the couch, remembering some dim human memories of us here – playing cards, kissing, learning about her for the first time, our disastrous first time.

"You're going to stop this, right now!"

"Stop what?" I asked, confused.

"This!" Her arms raised then fell to her side with a little thud. "I was there too. Everyone's been where you are now. Why don't you talk to Emmett about this? You're in the same situation…almost. Rose was a vampire before him."

"In Emmett's case, he didn't know what he was losing, what he was missing out on. I know what we had last week, Bella!" I shouted. "I couldn't keep my hands to myself on our honeymoon! Honeymoon," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "I think it ended the second we left the island."

She sighed heavily. "I know how you feel. Do you realize that it will always be like this, don't you? I explained this before. You said you wanted it. You never fully understood the extent of what this life meant." She looked at me gravely. "Being a vampire isn't unicorns and rainbows, Edward. It's gruesome. I told you before."

"I was willing to take this risk…to become a slave to blood just to be with you! I thought- I hoped that I'd be able to go back to what we had before my transformation."

"And we will. Give it some time." Bella twined our fingers, bringing them to her lips. "Think about how humans have to grow up to have their first kiss. A newborn is thinking only of food, right?"

I nodded, for the first time comparing this to human life. It was the same, although it was so, so different. I brought our hands to my lips, kissing her knuckles.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

We moved her packed things from the cottage to her room in the main house before going hunting. I had to take all the precautions if I wanted to hug my parents one last time.

When we knocked on my parents' door, it was a little after seven. The sun was low and behind the heavy clouds. I couldn't wait to go somewhere in the sun. I was curious how I looked. Would I find my skin as fascinating as I had found Bella's?

Dad answered the door, deep in discussion on the cordless phone. His eyes widened.

 _I almost forgot how beautiful they are_ , he thought before meeting my eyes. _You didn't hear that!_

I tried not to show any reaction, but he was too funny.

"Come in," he mouthed. "Yes, Monday. First thing in the morning," he grumbled into the phone. The man on the other end was damn insistent about talking to his lawyer sooner than Monday. "Look, Chris! I have a family! I had…" Dad gulped loudly, closing the front door after us. "I just lost my son," he whispered. The other man started apologizing.

I led Bella to the living room where I slumped on the couch. Bella rubbed my hand, trying to relax me.

"Will it always be so hard to be around humans?"

"No. Besides, you're doing better than expected. You weren't supposed to be around humans for at least one year," she whispered. She was proud of me.

I grinned; glad I was skipping some newborn steps – not the ones I wanted, apparently.

"Hello, my dears," Mom said from the doorway. "I have something for you." _Can I come closer?_

Was everyone going to ask one thing verbally and something else in their mind?

"I guess." I shrugged. "And hello."

She beamed and approached us slowly. Was she afraid of us? God, I hoped she wasn't. I wanted to hug her later.

She stopped in front of me and dropped something on my lap. That's when I focused on the scents and sounds around me. Ginger's small heart was thumping loudly as he stood on my knees, his back arched, all his hair standing up. I reached a hand to him only to have him drop on the floor and go back to Mom.

"What the…? He was used to Bella."

"Maybe she didn't want to eat him," Mom teased me. She freaking joked about my diet.

"MOM!" I shouted scandalized. As open as they were about this, I didn't want to talk to her about my diet.

"What? Am I wrong?"

"Yes! I don't want to…hurt the cat. For the last time!" I groaned.

Why was everyone under the impression that I would hurt Ginger? First, he was my pet and second, he was a small kitten – well not so small since he had grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw him.

"What brings you here so late?" Dad asked, finally joining us.

"We want to pack. We're leaving tomorrow," Bella explained.

"Oh…so soon?" Mom murmured, sitting next to me without even realizing.

It was now or never. I took a huge breath that burned down my throat then stopped breathing. I wrapped my arms around her, putting my head on her shoulder.

She froze under me. _Is he comfortable? What is he doing?_

"'Mkay," I mumbled.

Just then did she relax, hugging me back. It felt surreal to be back in her arms. Why was I so against hugs and kisses when I was human? I had never felt better than now. She was calming me. Her heart was thumping against my cheek, but I didn't give it much thought.

Her fingers started moving through my hair slowly, as she used to do when I was little, before I fell asleep. A lump formed in my throat and my eyes stung. I wanted to cry.

I heard Bella getting up and leaving the room, but I didn't move. I wanted to remember this moment for the rest of eternity.

"Can I join you?" Dad asked in a thick voice.

I nodded. I was determined to say goodbye to both of them, like a normal person.

He sat on the spot Bella had vacated and wrapped his arms around both of us. It was excruciating to be between them, encased in their warm, pulsing bodies, but I kept the monster at bay. I had to.

Bella's laughter snapped my concentration. As soon as I took a whiff of their scents, I realized I had to move. I escaped from the embrace and was on the other side of the room before they realized I wasn't between them anymore. I wanted to be upset with Bella for interrupting my time with them, but it was for the best.

Mom was the first to realize she was only hugging Dad. Then she looked around and found me in the doorway.

"I'm going to help Bella," I said lamely and rushed up the stairs.

The window of my room was opened widely, letting clean air inside.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Oh, Edward! You have to see this!" She giggled.

She was on my bed, sitting Indian style, looking through a thick baby blue book. I'd know the cover from a thousand miles away. My photo album. Since I was born. Fuck.

I snatched it from her hands, closing it and throwing it on the other side of the room.

"You were a cute baby."

"Shut up!" I groaned, opening my closet and grabbing my suitcase. As I started throwing clothes in it, Bella pushed me away, rolling her eyes.

"You're such a boy, honestly!"

I allowed her to fold the clothes and make sure they fit in the suitcase. I sat on the floor, taking apart the small cathouse. Only Alice would buy a house for a cat.

"Edward!" Bella gasped. "I always wondered where those went."

I peeked at her and my eyes widened when I saw what she was holding. Shit. I was sure if I were human, I'd be beet red. "You….they were in my bed…one morning…"

"And you decided to steal my panties?"

"I borrowed them," I announced to her, regaining some confidence.

"Without my consent. You do realize you have had them for over a year?"

"Yes? Your point?" I asked, returning my attention to the house.

"What did you do with them? I've been with you every night!" she exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I teased.

"I'm serious, Masen!"

I went to her and grabbed the panties. They were red lace boy shorts. I remembered how divine she looked in them. After stuffing them in my pants pocket, I kissed her nose, going back to packing the demolished cathouse.

"And Bella?" I said, nonchalantly. She was watching me incredulously.

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"Some nights…you were hunting." I let the words hang in the air, letting her understand what I'd done before adding, "Besides…in May after studying for hours and you weren't here…"

"I wonder why I wasn't here," she said sarcastically.

I shrugged noncommittally before going downstairs to grab a plastic bag for the sand. I tried to remember where Mom kept them, but try as I might, I couldn't remember.

"What are you looking for?" Mom asked from the kitchen's doorway. "Let me help you before you destroy my kitchen."

I chuckled. "A plastic bag."

She looked confused but reached for the upper cabinet and opened the door, taking a paper bag from there.

"For the sand," I explained.

"Oh, you're taking the cat?"

That was the first time I realized she would like to keep him. My hand dropped before I took the bag from her. I should have asked her.

"Oh, no! Take him, honey. He's yours." She looked sad. Ginger would be the last connection to me.

"I'll come back after him. In a few years."

"Edward, you listen to me! Ginger is yours. I'm sure he'd love to go with you," she said softly.

After his earlier actions, I was sure he'd love to stay with my parents. "It will give me an excuse to visit," I said off-handedly.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she hugged me before I could stop her. I panicked, not sure how to react. It was too much.

"Mom," I warned her, extricating myself from her embrace. "Sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry."

 _Why? I'm the monster_. I thought mournfully. "I'm going to help Bella finish. Oh, and what is the photo album doing in my room?"

"I looked over it when I thought…when Esme called and told us…" she trailed off.

I touched her arm on my way out the kitchen. Bella was finished with my closet when I slipped inside my old room.

"What else?" she asked as if she hadn't heard the exchange from downstairs.

"Non school things from my desk. I'm going to empty the nightstand drawers."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered after a few moments. A small choked sound escaped her lips.

I put the drawer on my bed and went to her. She was hunched over my desk, trying not to cry. I hugged her to my chest. "Why?" I murmured in her hair.

"Isn't it obvious, Edward? I destroyed your family! I always feared that this would happen when you were like me."

"I repaired my family with the decision to let them know I wasn't actually dead. Besides, you are my family now, Mrs. Masen."

Bella turned in my arms and clutched to the front of my shirt. "That means you aren't upset with me for changing you without your permission?"

"Bella," I snorted. "You had my permission since I realized this was the inevitable next step in our relationship!"

She smiled, snuggling closer to me. I raised her chin and dropped my head to kiss her.

"Tonight, when we go back, I want to be with you."

"I would like that," she murmured against my lips. "Now, let me snoop through your things." She gave me a playful shove, turning around.

I slapped her ass earning a gasp and a pencil to the side of my head. It broke on contact. I chuckled, turning upside down my drawer and emptying it on my bed.

"Holy shit! It looks like a trash bin."

She laughed. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see a stack of wallpapers from the bottom of my desk. I had forgotten about them.

"They've been there for at least four years, Bella."

"Seriously? You haven't cleaned in four years?"

"Mom cleaned it," I explained, feeling weird for admitting that my mother was cleaning my room.

"Poor Elizabeth. But the posters are quite beautiful."

"Bella, cut it out! They're just actresses!"

"Do you want them?"

"Yes."

I started sorting through the mess of my first drawer. Pens, bits of paper, a bracelet of shells. I stopped at that, admiring it. I had forgotten about it, like I had forgotten about many things. It was from two years ago when Leah had the idea of making bracelets. I was the only boy that managed to make one. Jake had broken every shell when pushing it on the wire and Seth had cut his fingers, so I ended up exchanging mine with Leah's.

"That's beautiful," Bella whispered from under my arm where she had poked her head a second ago.

"Yes, it is. Leah made it. Mine looked horrible, I'm glad she ended up with it."

"You exchanged shell bracelets?" she asked, laughing.

"I was the only boy to be able to make one, thank you very much."

"Oh, handyman."

I dug my fingers in her sides. "I'll show you handyman, you little tease."

She shrieked, trying to escape. I was stronger, something I loved about being a newborn. Probably the only thing I loved about it.

I heard Dad approaching my bedroom, wondering what we were doing. I let go of Bella, but not before I gave her a kiss. I realized I could think of other things if I was fed properly.

"What are you doing to the poor girl?" Dad asked from the doorway.

Bella was rubbing her left side, glaring at me playfully. Had I hurt her? It was possible since I didn't know how much pressure to apply.

"We were cleaning."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you need another pair of hands?"

"You don't have to…" I started saying.

"Nonsense. I'd love to help you pack."

"So we'll finish faster and you'll send us out the door and go to sleep?" I joked.

"You guessed."

Mom joined us when she came looking for Dad, a few minutes later. I was glad she and Bella were on the other side of the room.

Besides useless crap, I had empty condom wrappers in my drawer and empty boxes of condoms. I hoped Dad wouldn't mention them, but Murphy's Law took actions.

"I thought you didn't need them." Trust him to remember our conversation of so long ago about Bella not being able to have children. "Well, now I understand why she can't get pregnant."

"Dad," I hissed, glancing over my shoulder. Bella was in deep conversation with Mom about the pictures on my desk. "Isn't it like an unwritten law that a parent and a kid shouldn't talk about that shit?"

"But I'm just curious."

 _She used them for blowing me. How do you like that for an answer?_ "Some things are better left unsaid," I muttered.

He laughed, clapping me on my back before wincing. I wasn't happy he got hurt, but I couldn't help but smirk. "See what happens if you don't mind your own business?"

We continued working in silence until I became aware of where Mom and Bella had disappeared. They were downstairs, looking over my baby photos.

"Why is Mom still keeping those embarrassing photos?" I whispered to Dad.

"She was waiting for your wife to see them."

"It would have been nice to break the tradition."

"You don't have many indecent pictures," he told me seriously. "My parents used to let me run naked around the house when I was little. I used to pose. So young and stupid," he said under his breath. "Your Mom nearly peed herself when she saw them. I had to be near her and endure it all while your Grandma showed her every photograph, explaining it. It took an entire day."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, you can say it again."

"Thank you, MOM!" I shouted so she could hear me.

 _Whatever for?_ She wondered silently.

"I'm going to join them. Coming?" I asked Dad. We were done sorting through my stuff.

When I reached the living room, I perched on the armrest of the couch. "For not taking embarrassing photos of me," I answered Mom. Then my eyes fell on the one Bella was looking.

I was in dirt outside, surrounded by plastic toys…and I was fascinated by my…cock.

"I take it back," I mumbled, cringing as they started laughing.


	42. Leaving

**Chapter 42: Leaving**

**BPOV**

The pictures Elizabeth showed me were hilarious. I never thought Edward was such a cute baby. I'd seen a few pictures in his room, but these pictures were too funny.

Elizabeth had a light smile all the time she talked about every picture. There was pure adoration in her eyes and I could see memories flying behind her eyes.

"This is his first day home," she whispered, stroking a picture. Edward was so small I barely realized it was him. He was in Ed's arms, in the hallway, looking amazedly around him. His eyes were the same shocking green as I knew them.

"His eyes never changed," I mused.

"Yes, although we'd been warned countless times that they would darken." She nodded, turning the page. She explained every picture. When I arrived to a compromising one, Edward appeared next to me, sitting on the armrest of the couch.

"For not taking embarrassing photos of me," he said softly, looking at him mother. I already hated his power. He liked to answer unasked – loudly – questions. Then he saw the picture I was looking at. "I take it back," he mumbled.

He was just adorable – about three years old – sitting in the dirt in front of his house, naked and surrounded by toys. But they didn't hold my Edward's interest – he had another toy of his own. His little penis. He looked fascinated by it.

Before I could admire the picture more, he turned the page, clearing his throat, shooting me a venomous look.

"Oh, come on, you were a cute child."

"I really wish I could see pictures of when you were little!" he muttered.

"I have a few. I promise to share them on the first occasion," I told him. His eyes lit up and he nodded quickly.

We turned our attention back to the album on my lap. Every picture spoke a little story and Elizabeth loved to tell it. Sometimes Ed helped her, and only if Edward liked it, he decided to say his part.

We got to a section where he was a little older, surely at elementary school. He was on the beach with three other kids.

"Do you recognize them?" he whispered, moving one finger in circles on my back.

"Should I?"

He chuckled. "They're Jake, Leah and Seth."

"No way!" I exclaimed, looking more attentively at the picture.

I recognized them from the next picture. They were playing something in the water. Leah was on his shoulders and Seth was on Jake's, grinning and about to throw the ball at his sister.

Edward laughed. "She never caught that ball. I saw a crab and panicked and lost my footing. We fell quite badly," he whispered.

"Yeah, Harry banned him from La Push for a month. He nearly killed Leah."

"It's not my fault she didn't know how to swim!" Edward defended himself.

"You were banned?" I asked, choking up. I couldn't stop laughing.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah." He pouted.

"How did you get back in their good graces?" I wondered, still stifling my giggles.

Ed chuckled, making me turn my attention to him. "In that month came Edward's birthday. So of course, they were here. We trusted the kids to play nicely so we allowed them to play in the back yard."

"That has a bad ending," I deduced.

Edward shoved me with his shoulder, probably happy he could do it for a first. I shoved right back.

"It was dusk when Seth and Jacob came to us, panicked. They rushed into a confusing explanation about playing hide and seek and counting until fifty and forgetting numbers so they had to start again… until I asked where Edward and Leah were." Elizabeth laughed at the memory, shaking her head. "That triggered more talking at the same time until Jake covered Seth's mouth and told us that they hid in the forest. It was off limits and Edward knew it."

"I swear I didn't want to go far," Edward mumbled from next to me.

"Anyway, when we finally realized that they were probably lost and it was getting dark…we grabbed flashlights and started our search. And searched and searched and found nothing. It was impossible for them to go further than where we were," she said, looking amused at Edward.

"Let me guess, they were in the house already?" I asked.

"Oh, that's what I had hoped when we returned home. But they weren't," she said softly.

"Before we could call the police, the phone rang and Benjamin, Ben's grandfather, who owned an ice cream parlor called to announce us that he had something that was ours," Ed laughed. "We pilled in our cars and went there. They were so cute, we couldn't even be mad at them."

Edward looked smug. "I found the way out on my own, but not the right way out," he added sheepishly. "When we crossed the street, I even held her hand and then Benjamin saw us and invited us inside."

"So many bad things could have happened," I said in a scolding tone.

"Oh, trust me, Bella. I gave him a lecture I'm sure he never forgot after his stunt," Elizabeth told me. She turned the page. "Here. Look at them."

They had an ice cream cone in hand and smudges of chocolate all over their faces, grinning and Edward looked proud of himself, while Leah looked a little scared.

"You were like the wannabe bad boy?" I teased.

He scoffed. "I was just trying to have fun."

"But your idea of fun was different from the explanation in the dictionary," Ed interjected.

There were many pictures of Edward with his friends, some of him in his room or outside – unaware he was being photographed, and we finally arrived at the ones his mother had taken of us over the past year. I was glad they didn't ask why I showed.

One was of us on the couch, working on homework – or I was trying to do so while Edward was busy sticking his finger in my ear. I had been so annoyed that day. He chuckled from beside me before leaning and kissing my ear. "Sorry," he murmured. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

The next photo was of us in the kitchen. I didn't know we were having an audience. I was heating up his food and he was staying behind me, squeezing me his arms, dry humping me, whispering dirty things in my ear. I prayed his parents hadn't seen the humping part. When the flash of light caught our attention, we looked shocked and Edward's face was red.

A few photos later, there was our prom day. We had worn the same clothes as the previous year – I didn't care about what Jessica thought. Or Alice, for that matter. She nearly had a coronary when she heard I had worn it before. We were at the foot of the stairs in the picture. Edward had an arm around me and my head was tucked under his chin. My eyes were a vivid amber color.

"I have something else. It's yours," Ed said, coming with his laptop and putting it on the coffee table. I knew what came next, but Edward didn't. The short movie from the party after graduation.

Edward looked confusedly at the laptop and then at his father. I hoped he was concealing his thoughts. The surprise wouldn't be the same if he leaked something. When Ed pressed play on the movie, Edward gasped loudly.

"When did you do that?"

"Graduation. You were so cute," I whispered.

"Please, do not _ever_ allow Emmett to see it. Never," he begged me.

_Movie Edward giggled and kissed my cheek soundly. "I love you." Then he tugged on his mother, kissing her too then his father, declaring his love for them. Lastly, being in the wrong place at the wrong time, he snatched Ginger off the floor making the cat mewl loudly, probably scared. He kissed his head. "And I love you, too."_

"Oh my God!" he groaned from next to me. "Where was the camera?"

"On the mantle place."

He muttered something about being punk'd by his own family before we focused back on the movie where he was telling us about what animals he liked and didn't like.

" _Yes," he said seriously. "Snails are really scary. I mean, seriously, four eyes? Carrying their house?" He shuddered. "And bats, no offense, Bella, but they are horrible."_

I laughed remembering how hard it was too keep a straight face at that moment.

_Movie Edward turned to his mother. "Can we buy another parakeet? I swear I won't kill it."_

" _Afraid we can't, sweetie. You won't, but Ginger would love to have a taste," Elizabeth told him._

" _Oh, bummer! Stupid cat! You have your own food!"_

I buried my face in his shirt trying in vain to stop laughing. I could feel embarrassment and mortification rolling in waves off of Edward. He stayed still as a statue next to me, gaping at his movie self.

 _Movie Edward turned his attention to me. After countless kisses and silly words, he became rather serious._ I remember fearing he was going to throw up.

" _Next time we go to our medh-ow," he hiccupped, his nose burning bright red. "We're going to swim butt-naked."_

 _I nodded, agreeing to every crazy idea he had._ He wasn't going to remember anything in morning. I had been right.

"Jesus! Can we stop this thing?" he moaned.

Ed handed me a CD. "It has this movie on it and pictures." His voice was thick with emotion. This was really goodbye.

" _I'm so going to piss," movie Edward said from the laptop. He got up and went straight into the doorframe. I moved fast to get to him, but no one really paid attention._

Edward snapped the laptop closed. "We are trying to say goodbye, not embarrass me to death!"

"Oh, but you were so amusing, sweetheart," Elizabeth told him.

"I'm glad I amused you, Mom."

And that was all it took for her to come to him and hug him tightly. I rubbed his back, whispering – too low for his parents to hear – that he was doing wonderfully. After we said our final goodbyes, Edward grabbed the suitcases and went to the door.

I had just opened the door when Ginger rushed to Edward, rubbing his little head on his shin, mewling loudly. It broke my heart to see the small furball crying.

"Oh, take him with you!" Elizabeth decided when she saw the exchange.

Edward rushed upstairs and returned with Ginger's things in under a minute. "Thank you," he whispered before leaning toward her. I grasped the back of his shirt, worried.

He groaned, shaking me off him and kissing his mother on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you." He looked at his father. "Both of you."

"We'll miss you too, but the distance is bearable. We will talk over the phone. We know you aren't… _dead_ ," she whispered, stroking his cheek.

"Technically, I'm dead," he said dead-panned.

"Come on, jerk. We have to load our cars!" I groaned loudly.

"Bye," he whispered again before picking up the suitcases again.

"Goodbye," I told them both, hugging them. "I promise to take care of him."

"Goodbye," they said, staying in the doorway of their house as we walked toward the forest. Before we disappeared into the woods, Edward glanced behind one more time, smiling before continuing the walk.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sensing he was on sensory overload.

"This can't be the last time I see them."

"If you want, we can come back in a few years. But we have to be sneaky. Everyone knows we're dead."

"I'd like that very much."

When we arrived in front of the Cullens' house, every car was in the driveway and it was a flurry of activity around there.

"I nearly called you. We're going to be late!" Alice moaned.

"Late where?" I asked.

"We'll catch the bad traffic," she went on, whining.

"What are you doing with the cat? A snack for the road?" Emmett asked, carrying his box with video games.

It was the wrong thing to say to Edward, especially in his fragile state of mind. He jumped on Emmett's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Emmett shouted in surprise before turning on Edward. They fell to the ground with a loud crash and started wrestling around.

"Are they going to be okay?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes, going to the Jeep.

"Boys!" Esme yelled. They froze mid-punch. "Is everything loaded in the cars?"

Emmett shot up, picking his box and zooming to his car. Edward picked the suitcases and turned around slamming into me before apologizing, flustered, rushing to my car. I stared after him amazed by what had just happened.

"That's how you should handle men if you don't want trouble," Esme told me. "God knows for how long Emmett has waited for someone to pick on."

"He's found his match in Edward," I replied amused when my suddenly neurotic husband appeared next to me, scooping Ginger from my hands, kissing his head soundly before carrying him to my car.

"I hope you're putting him in the cage!" I said after him.

"Naturally."

An hour later, we said goodbye to the house in the forest and to my cottage. After having to play rock, paper, scissors with my kid a.k.a. Edward, he was to drive for the first half of the way to Alaska. We were on the main road of Forks when he took a wrong turn.

"What are you doing?" I asked, worried.

"You'll see," he whispered. He stopped the car at the sign that read Welcome to La Push.

"Edward, they don't know…"

"I'm sure Leah told them."

"How do you know that she was there?"

"I could hear you all the time. And besides, I could hear her thoughts." He dialed a number on his phone, waiting. Meanwhile, I texted Alice to tell her that we had a little delay. She understood.

"Hello?" Jacob answered the phone tentatively. Poor kid. The dead was calling him.

"Hi, Jake," Edward said softly, tracing the steering wheel.

"Holy fuck! You're alive!"

"Sort of," he mumbled. "Listen…can you come to the sign that reads La Push?"

"Sure thing. When?"

"Now? And bring Lee with you."

 _Lee?_ I glanced at him, surprised. Who was Lee?

We stepped out of the car, waiting for his friends. I didn't ask about Lee, having a nagging feeling that I already knew who _she_ was. And I was right. Not five minutes later, Jacob and Leah appeared in a small red car.

They walked warily to us until they stopped mere feet away.

"Sheesh," Edward hissed. "You were right," he told me, scrunching his nose up.

"Edward!" Jacob exclaimed shocked. "I can't believe it!" he turned to Leah. "You knew this? You don't look one bit surprised!" he accused her.

"I'm sorry. I promised not to let anything out."

"I knew that on her part, the funeral was a bluff, but you too? Seriously, Masen! I fucking cried!"

"I'm sorry, Jake," Edward mumbled.

After five minutes of silence and extreme tension, I cleared my throat. "We're leaving town."

"A bit too late. You already broke the treaty!"

"You aren't going to give me that, dog!" I snapped. "I had to save him!"

"You think this is saved? For me, he would have been better six feet under."

"Fuck off, Black!" Edward snapped. "I thought you were okay with this whole thing. You promised me. Do you share his feelings about this?" he snapped at Leah.

"No!" she said quickly. "I remember understanding you."

Edward nodded, accepting that. "I really don't want to leave like this. Can we make a compromise or something, Jake? You're my best buddy. Or were."

"Still am, fucker. A couple of weeks ago you promised to return the favor and be the best man at my wedding."

Edward chuckled. "Yep. Cross my heart, swear to die."

"You're so full of it, Masen!" Jacob groaned, taking a tentative step toward us. "Let's try shaking hands, huh?"

I watched, worried, aware Edward was a newborn and could hurt him without meaning. It lasted a second. Their palms touched and they hissed, snatching their hands back then laughed loudly.

"We'll keep in touch. Promise," Edward told them, rubbing his hand to his pant leg. "I don't know, Leah…."

Her eyes widened, and I slapped my forehead.

"Show off," I muttered under my breath.

Edward smirked. "I can hear your thoughts," he said, making it sound creepy. I wanted to slap him.

"Oh," Leah breathed. "But I'd like to try."

"I won't be hold responsible if you get hurt."

"Okay, I won't do it," she decided. "We'll talk."

"We will," Edward agreed, waving to them and walking to his side of the car. I was inside when I heard him gasp and saw him turn around right on time for Leah to jump on him. As if in slow motion, he wrapped her in his arms, both of them shuddering. I hated seeing him restraining himself just to hug her, but I understood. Or so I thought.

"I love you," she whispered into his neck, crying.

I didn't want to hear his reply, but of course I did. "I'll always love you, Lee. Take care of Jake. And keep your promise."

She smiled, nodding. "I will." She kissed his cheek before jumping from his arms.

When he was inside the car, he was awfully quiet. After turning the car around, his eyes were on the rear-view mirror looking at his friends.

"Is it always so hard to leave a place?" he asked, finally tearing his eyes off the mirror.

"I wouldn't know," I said clippy. "I don't get attached to humans."

Edward snorted. "Uh…ex-human right here," he said lightly, pointing to his chest.

I couldn't stay mad at him. Not when he was acting all cute. "Ex-human?" I giggled.

He nodded enthusiastically. "It was that or trophy-human."

"That doesn't quite work because it hints that you were still human-"

"Which I'm obviously not."

"Shut up!" I groaned. "I'm curious though," I started casually.

"Yeah?" He glanced at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell just happened there with Leah?"

"Fuck if I know! But it felt so damn good." His eyes widened. "Not like that. You know, it was nice to see I could hug her despite the fact that we're natural enemies now. I was sure that not even nature could come in between our friendship."

"Why didn't you try that theory with Jacob, as well?"

"Are you jealous, Mrs. Masen?"

"Ah, why must you use that name?"

"It's your name now."

"You know what I mean. Are you always going to dazzle your way out of fights?"

"Do I dazzle you?" he asked, confused.

"Frequently."

"Fantastic." He tore his eyes from the road again and bore his red eyes in mine. "Do I dazzle you now?"

I turned his head to the road with my palm. "Watch the road before you wrap us around a tree," I chided him.

"I have a variety of mushy green tree trunk from where to choose."

"Edward Masen!"

"Shutting up."

"Finally."


	43. Going to Alaska

**Chapter 43: Going to Alaska**

**EPOV**

Being a vampire had its perks. You could drive for hours without getting tired. If only the car would cooperate, that is. We were on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere without gas.

Bella was having too much fun with our situation. I was shouting in the phone to robots, the only things answering at two in the morning. Until I swallowed my pride and dialed Emmett's number.

"Yo, Eddie!"

"Fuck you!"

Bella snatched the phone from my hand. "Emmett, we have a situation."

I rolled my eyes at her. Such an interesting situation.

"What can I do for you, Rub…Amber?"

"We're out of gas, Topaz."

"Ouch. Where are you?" he sounded concerned. Was he actually going to come back for us?

Bella rattled off directions as I started pacing. I heard Emmett saying that he'd be with us soon. Not one minute before Bella hung up, the phone rang again.

"Yeah?" she answered, sitting on top of the hood.

"Tell Edward no. You'll get caught," Alice chirped.

"No to what?" I asked loudly. It was annoying not to know what people were thinking.

"You'll know soon enough. Gotta go!"

We looked at each other for a few moments then shrugged. I looked around, wondering how was it possible to end up without gas in the middle of nowhere. Weren't vampires supposed to know everything?

Bella ran a hand over my chest, fisting her fingers in my shirt and tugging me to her. Our lips met as I leaned her onto the car. For the first time since I was a vampire, I felt that pull to her. The pull I always had when I was human. Maybe I was getting over the blood part.

_Oh, great. Must they fuck on the car?_

My head snapped up and I saw Emmett stepping out of his Jeep, a few feet away. How did I miss the engine of his car?

"Sorry," I mumbled, realizing what Alice had meant by getting caught.

"Yeah, it's cool. You're seventeen, after all." He thrust the gas can at me.

"Aren't you jealous?" I asked. "You wished you had my libido."

"All you will do for the next few months is lust for blood. Unless you're a zoophile."

"Emmett, must you hurt him?" Bella snapped at him.

I preoccupied myself with putting gas in the tank. He was right, of course. I had liked kissing Bella a moment ago, but it was nothing compared to what I once felt. A thought that worried me occurred to me. _Will she stick around if I don't satisfy her?_

"Thank you, Emmett," I said once I was done.

"You're welcome. Try to fill the tank on your next stop."

"Why did you turn around?" I blurted out before I could stop the words.

"We're Cullens, Edward. We stick together." He walked back to his car.

Another thing to prove I wasn't like them. I wasn't even a Cullen in every sense of the word.

"If you're going to brood, let me drive," Bella joked. She was surprised when I went to the passenger seat and slumped in there. "Hey, what happened? You were in high spirits when we left."

"That was about sixteen hours ago, Bella."

"Edward, I'm serious. What's eating you? I don't like to see you like this."

"I'm scared," I admitted, picking at a whole in my jeans.

Bella raised my head and whatever she saw in my eyes made her hug me fiercely, soothing me with soft words. In her embrace, I let everything out. I talked for about an hour about all my insecurities since I'd become a vampire. She listened patiently, answering in kind and trying to make me feel better. She convinced me that she wasn't going anywhere and that a marriage wasn't only about sex. I knew as much, but I felt it as my duty to make her feel good. She argued with me, promising that she was content with what we had.

After crossing the _Welcome to Alaska_ sign, my phone started ringing. I picked it up knowing Alice would keep calling if I sent it to voicemail.

"Hey, we're at the first shoulder off the road. Stop by. Carlisle is thinking of a little hunting trip before continuing the journey."

"Okay, I think I see it."

"You won't miss it. Besides, the cars are right there."

We hung up, and I returned my eyes to the window, watching the scenery flying by.

"Would you cheer up if I let you drive to Denali?" Bella whispered. "You can even choose the music."

I sighed, glancing at her. "That would be lovely."

She growled loudly, parking violently next to Carlisle's Mercedes. "You're so infuriating sometimes. _That would be lovely_ ," she mocked me. "Really, Edward!"

"Should I have said 'cool' or 'awesome'?"

"I'm not talking to you until you decide to get your head out of your ass. We've all been in your position! We know how you feel! Do I have to remind you the way I woke up?"

I looked down, ashamed. I was making a fuss out of nothing. I had wanted this life. I knew what came with it, the implications. I had to suck it up. One year of abstinence hadn't killed anyone, right?

The hunt was short indeed. The men took a route, leaving the ladies on their own. Emmett took me away from them after we drank our fill. He sat me down on a fallen tree.

"Listen to me. In all serious, Edward, I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah." _When Rosie saved me from the bear, I thought I had died and was seeing an angel, but then…I was changing and burning…I thought I was in hell. And waking up to find out what had happened and how she saved me… I was indebted_ , he told me silently.

"And?"

"She was beautiful – the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. It was a challenge for about a year to choose what I loved the most. There was Rosalie and there was the blood. When I thought my lust for blood had subsided somewhat, I came across my singer."

"And you ate her," I stated, knowing the story from Bella.

"Yes. Rosie stopped talking to me for months. But then we made up. That's not what I wanted to tell you." He paused a little, gathering his thoughts. _You love our little Bella and that won't change. Ever. She knows that. You know that. Simple as that. And being a newborn doesn't mean you won't do the deed. Your head will be more on blood than Bella. Just that._

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "You mean I would actually feel something-"

"You won't stop feeling stuff for Bella. You will still love her. Still lust after her. Still want to fuck her. Got it? I don't know what preconceived idea you had about this. I hope we're clear now."

"Wow. I just thought…doesn't matter. I even feel stupid for thinking that in the first place."

He laughed and slapped my back. "Race you back."

I shot up as soon as the words were out of his mouth. I left him behind me and when I reached the parking lot, Bella punched Jasper's shoulder, beaming at him.

"Told you he's fast!"

"Never bet against me, sweetie," Alice chirped, kissing Jasper's scowling mouth.

Once back in the car, I was behind the wheel, feeling better than I'd felt since the change.

"How much?" I asked, putting a CD with classical music since Bella allowed me to take over.

"How much what?" she asked surprised.

"How much did you win?"

"Oh. Fifty bucks. I'll buy you something nice, on them." She winked.

"I don't need anything," I said, embarrassed.

"I was thinking about some new music or movies. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

I nodded. "Positive."

We lapsed into silence. I was mulling over what Emmett had told me. I wanted to get to Denali and test my theory. I wished he was right. I missed touching Bella, being with her – in her. I kept having flashes of our honeymoon.

Walking on the beach, stealing kisses and any time the need to get lost in each other arose we just attacked the other. I was the one attacking most times – especially when I was seeing her sparkling. That seemed to arouse me.

Then there were those late mornings when I didn't feel like leaving the bed and we just sat intertwined, talking, kissing, or playing chess. She managed to win once, but she had to cheat. I bit my lip, remembering how good her small foot had felt pressed against my erection. I squirmed in my seat. It was my first hard on since I had turned into a vampire. That ought to be something.

Bella's pearly giggles turned my attention to her. "What?" I questioned, hoping she hadn't realized what was going on.

"Is driving my car turning you on?"

 _There goes my hope._ "Fuck. I was just…thinking of something."

"Now, you sound like a ninety year old."

"Actually, I sound my age," I said playfully. "Seventeen year old boys are allowed to get spontaneous erections."

"Is this going to happen a lot? I'll always be willing to help." She winked, leaning into me. "I could help you now," she purred into my ear.

"Bella," I breathed. Her hand cupped me through my jeans. "Please."

She kissed behind my ear before sucking on my earlobe. "Tell me."

"What?"

"The memory that triggered this," she murmured, rubbing the heel of her palm against my dick.

I gulped, focusing on the road. It wasn't a good moment to swerve the car. "Our honeymoon."

"I was thinking about that too," she said quietly. "What part?"

"The late mornings… That day you won our chess game."

"Oh, you liked that, didn't you?" she teased.

"A lot," I answered honestly.

Bella lowered the fly of my jeans, taking me out of the confines of my boxers. I groaned, startled by the sensations coursing through me at her touch. My stomach muscles started tightening and the telltale signs of going to the inevitable release started taking over my body. It was as if I awoke for the first time, my skin was on fire. Was this how she felt when I touched her?

I was so focused on the road that when something warm wrapped around my dick, I looked down. Bella's chestnut brown hair greeted me from my lap. _Holy fuck_. She was giving me head without the restriction of ten condoms. And it felt divine. She licked me then started sucking vigorously. I was sure my eyes had crossed. Without even meaning, I pressed the gas pedal to the floor making us fly down the empty highway. If she continued like that, I'd have to pull over. We needed the car to get there, besides Ginger was still alive. All rational thoughts left me when I felt the head of my dick hitting the back of her throat. Then she swallowed and I was done. Through my haze, I heard a loud snap, but I didn't focus on my surroundings until a car honked loudly. I righted our car right in time before pulling over.

I turned my eyes to Bella who had righted herself in her seat and was watching me smugly. "How did it feel?"

"A hundred times better," I said sincerely. "Umm…you have…" I pointed to her chin, trying not to laugh. She looked beautiful with my cum on the corner of her mouth. It sparkled in the dim morning light.

Bella let down the mirror from the visor and giggled. "Oops."

"Come here." I grabbed her waist, pulling her close then started kissing her. I didn't give a damn that I could taste myself on her lips. Emmett had been right. I still loved her and I wanted to prove how much I loved her, that I still felt attracted to her.

A car passed us. It wasn't until the thoughts that greeted me that I realized who was in there.

 _Five hours. Can you hold on for five hours?_ Carlisle wondered amused.

 _Ah, I was wondering when you'd realize that the blood is not that important_ , Esme thought. _But do wait a few more hours, honey._

"We should wait," I mumbled, taking my lips off Bella's.

"What happened now?" she groaned.

"Uhh…Carlisle and Esme just passed us," I told her embarrassed.

"Oh, dear! Did they see anything?"

"Probably. They wanted to make sure we waited until we got to the new house."

After rearranging our clothes, I turned toward the steering wheel. A part of the circle was missing. I frowned, inspecting it. This must have been the snap I heard.

"Did you see this?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yeah. How could I know you'd destroy my car? I wouldn't have helped you if I knew."

"It looks like a Formula 1 steering wheel." I laughed.

"You owe me a steering wheel, Edward."

"Since I wrecked my car, this is our car. Being married means to share everything."

"I'll share my anger if you want," she muttered. "I know you don't like my car. You tried to destroy it a long time ago."

"I didn't mean to!" I defended myself, pulling on the highway again. "We can ask at the first gas station. While I fill the tank with gas, you can ask if they have car parts."

"Aren't you acting like a loving husband?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm keeping you away from the awful gas smell."

She snorted. "Besides, can you imagine how it would look if I buy a steering wheel?"

I laughed, shrugging.

It turned out that they didn't have steering wheels in the gas station and I had to drive with the ripped one to Denali.

We met at the edge of a road that winded through the forest and then followed Carlisle's car. I was right behind him and Emmett was behind me with Alice on tail.

"Change the gear."

"There's no need," I muttered.

"Edward, I know more about driving than you. If the engine stops, you're going to run into Emmett," Bella insisted.

I didn't listen. The next curb I took, I changed the gear, but it was too late. "Shit." The ground being wet made me slid even easier toward Emmett. The engine died as I kept tugging at the hand brake. He must have heard us arguing because he overtook us, but that made us go straight into Alice's car with a loud crash.

"EDWARD!" she screeched.

"I'm sorry," I groaned. Then I felt a slap on the back of my head. I turned to Bella who looked furious.

"Are you ever going to listen to me?"

"Yes. I was sure I was doing it right."

"Whoever gave you a license must have been drunk."

"Hey! I'm a decent driver," I argued back.

Alice rapped on my window. I opened the door, stepping out, running a hand through my hair after glancing at the cars. They weren't really destroyed.

"You're lucky my engine is in the back," she hissed.

"Then what's the big fuss?" I muttered, bending to look at the bar of Bella's car. It was twisted.

"You made a huge dent in my baby! And there's blue paint over the front!"

"Alice, there's nothing we can't repair with our hands," Jasper said softly, stepping out of the car and coming toward us. _Don't mind her. She just hates that you ran into us_ , he added to me.

I nodded, still trying to understand how they could repair the dents with bare hands. That's when I saw their trunk popping open and Jasper touching under it a little, making it look good as new. The only problem was the blue smudge on they front bar.

I crouched beside Bella's car and took Jasper's lead, but my finger went straight through the bar. When I heard Bella laughing, I saw her in front of me, hands on hips.

"Let Rose do it when we get there. We have a few more minutes."

"You can drive," I told her, going to the passenger seat.

"Oh, you did the damage and now-"

"Look, I'm sorry. I promise to listen from now on." I'd said that to myself for a long time. I should take my own advice and swallow my pride and just listen to others.

When the forest finally ended, we were in front of a huge grey house. It looked like a palace. It had many steps to the front door and the house itself was a monstrosity. It hit me hard and fast. We were going to live with the other vampires.

"Ready?" Bella whispered, touching my knee.

"As ready as ever."

They were outside, greeting our family.

 _Ah, I thought I lost my new family members_ , Carlisle thought amused.

"We got held up," I explained.

Alice snorted, wrapping her arms around one of the sisters. I had to learn their names because I forgot them. I just remembered Tanya.

"Was there a problem?" Tanya asked, coming toward us.

I could tell Bella wasn't her greatest fan because she dodged her and went to one of her sisters. That left Tanya to hug me. I still remembered how she had made me feel in school. I was uncomfortable to be around her.

"What have you done to the car?" Rose screeched.

I wrenched from Tanya's hold, glad to have an excuse. I went to Rose, scratching the back of my head. "Well I sort of slid…"

She turned to me, growling. "I just repaired Bella's car!"

"I know! Jeez, I'm sorry."

 _You should take your cat out of the car, Edward_ , Alice announced me. _I'm sure he's sick of being locked up in that cage._

"I really didn't mean it," I told Rose, opening the back door of the car and then opening the cage. Ginger jumped in my hands, mewling loudly. I kept him in my arms, not sure where he'd go if I put him down.

"Oh, isn't he a cutie?" One of the sisters glided to me and stroked his little head. "It's Kate," she whispered to me.

I grinned, showing her I was glad she introduced herself. Ginger didn't seem to like the attention. He turned to her, claws out, ready to scratch her – only he couldn't.

"Sorry. I don't think he likes strangers," I apologized, hugging him to my chest. He relaxed, starting to purr softly.

Kate showed us to our room. I carried the luggage after handing Bella the cat. The room was beautiful. I felt like I was into a classic movie with this atmosphere around me.

As soon as we were alone, Bella dropped Ginger on the floor and started moving around the room, unpacking. I didn't feel like unpacking. I just wanted to continue what we left off in the car. I plopped on the bed and sighed.

"Come here," I whispered.

"I'm kind of busy. You should help me," she said, grabbing clothes and putting them in the closet.

 _Damn, stupid clothes_. I sprang up from the bed and crossed the room to her side in less than a second. My arms went around her slim waist, and I turned her around. Her hands came to my chest with a loud smack, her head titled back, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm, I'm going to show my wife how much I love her," I whispered, picking her up and walking to the bed.


	44. Family

**Chapter 44: Family**

**EPOV**

It had been seven years since my change. Seven excruciatingly long years. Nothing changed, and yet everything changed.

I had been wrong when I thought that anything could take my mind off the blood. I'd been with Bella only three times. That time we had arrived at the house in Alaska, once when we were hunting and once on a stormy night when we were alone.

I had thrown myself into playing the piano. Carlisle had gone as far as to buy my own piano so I wouldn't disturb Rosalie or whoever wanted to amuse themselves. I had my own room. Just me and the piano, along with a growing stack of staves. Soon after running out of pieces to play, I started composing. That had made me feel better. I was doing something productive.

Everything went well; I was going the right way. I was becoming closer to the other vampires. I was spending more time with Bella. Until one night, when I decided to go hunting alone.

I was calculating the best angle to attack an elk when a whiff of the most powerful blood I had smelled hit my nostrils. Before I knew it, I was flying toward the new smell. I was curious of what it belonged to.

Some white furred animal I hadn't encountered yet?

Some animal that only lived in Alaska?

I stopped mere feet away from my prey. I was in shock – frozen. There was a human. A young man that looked lost. I could feel his increasing fear, his heartbeats loud in my ears. I watched him worried. The monster within me coaxed me to step closer, to taste him. I didn't want to disappoint Bella, or Carlisle, or anyone else for that matter.

Then I saw a lynx. He was approaching the human, and I couldn't waste that blood. No way. I hissed loudly making them both turn toward me.

The human sighed in relief, while the lynx hissed back but backed a few steps. It was dark so I didn't fear approaching the human – he couldn't see my eyes. After a growl toward the feline, I was alone with my new prey. He started rambling, happy to see me.

 _Oh, I'm happy to see you too_ , I thought amused.

Then I sent him into the nearest tree, lifting his chin so I could see his neck better, his vein. I was salivating. He realized the danger and tried to escape earning an evil laugh from me. I had no idea I had it in me. For a second, I was sure I wouldn't be able to do it, but then I realized if I allowed him to leave, he'd talk. I had to kill him. My end of the bargain sounded delicious.

Sinking my teeth in his neck was so easy and then his blood washed over me. I felt so alive, like never before. That's when I realized I had been denied to eat what was best.

Also, that was the last night I saw Bella and the other Cullens.

After a long fight when I returned to the house, I just left. I couldn't stay around Carlisle or Esme who were disappointed. I couldn't stay around Jasper's compassion or around Bella's worried and agonized looks. I simply took off after telling them I needed some air.

That had been six years ago. Living like this was making my conscience run wild. I kept telling myself to try doing it like the Cullens again, but animals held no interest to me. Not when I could have any human I wanted. Drinking only from homeless people didn't make me feel any better. They were still innocent people – more than the usual suspects were, so I tried finding bad people. It wasn't easy but the first time I saw a man hitting a woman, I knew he was going to end up dried in my arms. After waiting for a few hours, the lady left his side and he was all mine.

Keeping a low profile was easy. I wasn't killing more than one person in one city so that seemed to work.

Until my feet carried me back to the Olympic Peninsula – to Forks. Time seemed relative. If it weren't for the occasional paper, I wouldn't have known what year we were in.

With the hood covering my face, I walked through the drizzle. I stopped in front of Dad's office only to find there a new bakery. What had happened to the advocacy office?

Going down the street I grew up on, approaching the house brought new feelings up – remorse, fear, despair, some happiness and great sadness.

There were so many questions running through my mind.

_Were they still alive?_

_Did they know what I had done?_

_How would they react upon my sudden arrival?_

_How would I react when I smelled them?_

I was determined to return to Bella, to go back to drinking from animals. Killing people wasn't for me; though six years of doing so would make someone think otherwise.

Lost in my thoughts, I arrived in front of my house. Remembering their scents, I knew they were there. They were alone.

Mom was busy in the kitchen, worried about the food in the oven. So mundane. So human. So normal.

Dad was in the living room, muttering to himself about Mom making him set up the table.

Was there a holiday?

Looking around at the snow filled ground, I realized it was Christmas. Or New Year. I had no idea.

Now, that I focused on other smells, I could smells gingerbreads, pine tree, and were there raspberry muffins? For the first time in seven years, I wanted to eat human food.

I knocked.

 _Oh, no! It is too early. It can't be them_ , Mom thought worried. "Ed, get that, honey!"

 _Ah, of course. The kids promised to be here to help,_ he thought, grumbling some more.

 _What kids?_ I wondered, surprised. _What did I miss?_

The door opened and my eyes widened. Seven years meant a lot for a human. He had grey hair, wearing glasses and his face was wrinkled.

"No carols," he said, shaking his head. "The Johnsons would love some, though," he whispered conspiratorially, pointing to a house down the street.

I laughed. I couldn't help myself. He hadn't changed. "I know you hate carols, Dad," I said softly.

"Edward!" he shouted then looked around worried as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Come in." He ushered me inside. "Liz! You won't believe who dropped by!"

Mom came out of the kitchen wondering who could be so important to take her away from the turkey. The dishcloth fell from her hands when she saw me.

"Edward, sweetheart!" She flung herself at my neck.

"No!" I yelled, moving away quickly. "No. No."

"Oh, goodness. I'm so sorry. I've just missed you so much."

Her once long hair was shoulder length and was mostly grey like Dad's. I looked between them, worried. I wanted more than anything to hug them. If I wanted to go back to the Cullens, I had to get over my bloodlust, so I opened my arms and nodded. Mom walked tentatively toward me and nestled in my arms. We hugged until she shivered.

"Sorry," I apologized, stepping aside. "I'm cold."

"Oh, I missed you so much. Where's Bella?"

No one had told them what I had done. Why did I have to be the one to give them such news?

"I haven't seen her in some time," I admitted to my worn out boots.

As if pointing to my clothing, Dad took in what I was wearing. "You look like a homeless person, kid."

I ran both hands through my hair, fisting my hands in my locks making the hood fall. They simultaneously gasped.

_He looks just like the last time._

_He's just as young as seven years ago._

"I don't age," I reminded them.

It took them a minute to remember I could read their minds. They rolled their eyes at me.

"You haven't answered," Mom said. I picked the dishcloth in a flash when I read her mind – she had thought about retrieving it. She narrowed her eyes at me, but smiled. "So? Where's lovely Bella? Is she visiting that relative of hers?"

"Does that relative really exist?" Dad added.

"He's just a good friend. She had to lie," I answered, dodging the main question.

 _Did something happen? Are you two fighting?_ Mom asked silently.

"No, Mom. Nothing like that. It's all me."

"What did you do?" Dad asked, upset.

"I might frighten you. It's best if I don't tell you."

They let it slide, still skeptic about what I had done. Mom kept wishing Bella would miraculously appear. I went to help Dad set the table, and kept hinting at who was visiting.

"Oh, you'll see."

How was it possible for a human to keep his thoughts hidden? He started singing carols – of all things – in his head. I abandoned him, going to the kitchen.

The muffins seemed to call for me. My old love was luring me closer.

"Is it wise?" Mom asked when she saw my destination.

"I don't care. I want to see what happens."

They didn't smell as appealing as they once had, but I still bit onto one. I munched on it before swallowing. It tasted horrid. The dirt I had eaten on Emmett's dare had been a thousand times tastier. And the piece of muffin seemed to press heavily to my stomach. I had to get it out.

"I think I'm sick," I muttered.

"It's not your customary diet," Mom said, laughing.

"I'm going to throw up." I rushed out of the house, to the side where I heaved until the entire muffin was out.

My scalp prickled when I felt someone behind me. They smelled really good. They were probably the guests.

"Awe you okay, mistew?" a child's voice asked.

I whirled around, frowning at the small girl. She was probably three years old.

"Yeah. Yes, I'm okay. Are you lost?" I asked.

"Nope! We came to visit our famiwy fends," she told me proudly.

"Oh, then go inside. You don't want to get a cold," I urged her.

"Youw wude! I'm Antonewa."

"It's nice to meet you, Antonella." What freak of parents gave you that name? Poor girl. Was it a good idea to tell her my name? "I'm Ed…ehh leaving."

Before I could turn to leave, ready to wait until the guests had left to say goodbye to my parents, someone called the little girl.

"Ella!"

Her head snapped up. "I haf to go." She rushed to a man, jumping in his arms. I knew him from somewhere. After a moment of analyzing his profile, I was shocked to realize that I had Seth in front of me.

I thought him smarter than that; naming his poor daughter with such an atrocious name. I was happy to have Anthony for my middle name.

I turned around, ready to try hunting some animal to prove myself I was worthy to return to Bella, when someone got my attention.

"Who do you think you are talking to my daughter?"

I was about to meet Seth's wife. _Crap_. Luckily, we were still out of the porch's light and she couldn't see my eyes. They were black, anyway.

I jumped back, involuntarily, when I turned and saw the person in front of me. She did the same thing.

"Edward?" she shouted.

"Leah?" I asked in disbelief. "You smell good." I slapped my forehead.

She giggled. "It wore off since you left town so long ago. Jake's the only one still feeling…under the weather."

"I see."

"Is it really you?" she asked.

"Yeah. So…your daughter?"

She blushed, looking away. "I thought you were some creepy stalker. She has a tendency to talk to strangers."

"I'm glad you took my advice and found someone for you."

That was the wrong thing to say, apparently. I wrapped my arms around her when she swayed. Soon, Leah was crying in my dirty sweater.

"Is he a soldier?" I attempted the light the mood. It made her cry harder.

"After you left…I was ready to go to collage, you know?" she whispered. I nodded. "Well…the guys threw me a party at Paul's place."

"Paul?" I asked, surprised.

"Shh. It's sort of taboo. Seth is ready to kill him every time they pass each other on the street."

"What happened? Did he try something?"

"No. I guess I've sort of liked him, and well, one thing led to another…and we slept together after everyone left. I had felt guilty for the mess and wanted to stay back and help him clean. We did clean, but only the next day around afternoon time."

"And you got pregnant."

"Stop jumping to conclusions! Ella is almost four years old! We were together and happy for a long time. A very long time. He was ecstatic when I found out I was pregnant. Then…about four months later…" she sobbed, clutching to my shirt. "Rebecca, one of Jake's sisters, visited. The elders said it was imprinting. I didn't care. All I cared was that I was left alone with a baby and a broken heart."

"Oh, Leah," I murmured. "I can't believe… Are you still alone?"

"No, Edward. Men line up at my door wanting to play house!"

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I kept thinking if it woul-" I pressed my finger over her lips.

"I don't want to hear 'what if', I'm sick of it as it is."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. If it makes you feel any better…I haven't been well either."

She frowned, realizing many things at the same time. No Bella around, my hollow eyes, the dark shadows under them, and my clothes. _What happened to him?_

"Where to start?" I laughed humorlessly. "It wasn't going very well…you know…I was so into blood despite what everyone was telling me. Nothing held my interest but blood. Not even Bella," I admitted. "One time I was hunting alone, I happened across a lost guy…"

"No!" she gasped, watching me horrified.

"It's getting worse."

Her hands went to her mouth. "What have you done, Edward?"

"Everything Carlisle taught me not to do. But I'm going back. I can't live like this anymore. It's not me. I can't kill people – bad or not."

 _How long…?_ She wondered.

"About six years."

She frowned a little, and then remembered that I could read minds. I would lie if I said I didn't like answering unasked things.

"MOOOM! UNCLE ED SAYS DINNER'S WEADY!"

"Damn, she has lungs," I chuckled.

"Don't remind me." She turned toward the house then back to me, abruptly. "Your parents!"

"They know. Relax."

"Seth doesn't!" she hissed.

"I'd love to spend the holiday with you," I said, guiding her to the front door with my hand on her back.

"Edward, seriously."

"I'm serious. Seth can take it. He's a big boy."

"I'm not allowing your thirsty ass around my daughter!"

"If I go hunting…would you allow me around her?"

Fifteen minutes and two deer later, I knocked on the door again.

It was Seth who opened it. "Holy fuck!" he shouted.

After explaining everything, I was sitting on the couch, holding my breath to avoid smelling the atrocious food. Antonella took residence close to me, her plate in my lap. She kept talking as I fed her, every time Leah glared toward me. I tended to miss bites being captivated by her little stories.

I almost felt human having them around. And having my close friends and my parents around made me miss Bella even more. Living without her had been excruciating, like ripping toenails off a human, but I knew I couldn't go back to her. I was sure she wouldn't take me back if I was doing everything Carlisle had told me not to do. Even though, she would have probably been the only one to understand what was going on with me – she had drank from humans for decades. I hadn't thought less of her when she told me that, when she was drinking from me. I had really screwed up our relationship.

I had left.

What decent person does that kind of thing?

Fuck, I was a scumbag.

"Awe you okay?" Antonella asked worried.

I hadn't realized I groaned loudly. "Yeah, great."

"Awe you going to visit?"

"Ella!" Leah hissed. _I'm so sorry, she can be annoying when she wants something._

"It's okay," I whispered. I turned to the kid. "Well, I don't know if I can visit, but you'll be the first to know that when I do."

She grinned, nodding happily. "You can meet Nessie!"

"Oh, how is she?"

"She's twelve now and starting to feel things, you know…Jake's ecstatic," Seth told me. "You should see him before you leave."

"I plan on leaving really soon. Do tell him I miss him. I will come back in a few years. Does he still want me to be best man?" I asked, chuckling.

"He what?" Seth thundered. "No way! That fucker!"

Two sets of arms hit Seth at the same time – Mom and Leah. Antonella sprung up and rushed to him, hand extended.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

"Five!" she told him loudly.

They were giving her money for each bad word. Well, that girl was going to be rich by the time she hit ten years old. Living around Seth and Jake… she could have anything she wanted on her own money.

"Make it ten," I told him.

That earned me a dirty look from him, and more scolding from Leah to him.

I had to admit that seeing them – all of them – had made me melancholically. I needed my family. My wife.

When the affair was finally over, gifts were exchanged – I had snuck up to my room, grabbed a worn out teddy bear and gave it to Leah's daughter – they decided to leave. Antonella was fast asleep on the couch, hugging the toy from me. I was glad for the presence of mind to leave my toys home when I left all those years ago.

Saying goodbye to my parents was easy because this time I was sure I'd return. Seth coaxed me into going with them to La Push. I was wary of going anywhere near La Push. He promised no one would hurt me.

"Didn't you say that Jake was still a werewolf?"

"We'll tell him who you are if he doesn't realize. But first, you're going to change out of those dirty clothes."

Half an hour later, I was cleaner than I had been in some good years, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from Seth. He had gone to get Jake despite the late hour in night, and I remained alone with the girls.

I was staying in the doorway of the little girl's room while Leah was putting her to bed.

"Can I ask what happened with your parents?" I whispered when she came to me, leaving the door open.

"They moved in with Billy."

"And Jake?"

"He's living with us, or he should be…but he's always at Renesmee's house."

"One more question."

"You're worse than Ella." She rolled her eyes. "Ask me."

We sat on the couch in the living room.

"Why the horrid name, Leah?"

She gasped. "Edward! I like that name!"

"Don't I know? I still remember when you went through that phase…calling me Anthony." I shuddered.

"That's why I named her Antonella. After you. I had to cling to some good memories…"

"Does she know the situation?"

"Not yet, but I will tell her when she's older. And Paul is visiting and paying for stuff."

"God, he smells worse," I groaned when I smelled Seth and Jake outside the front door.

Leah laughed, shaking her head at me. I didn't have time to answer.

 _Do they even realize that a leech is here?_ Jake was thinking.

He barged inside and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. His eyes wide and boring into mine.

"Masen! Damn, you stink."

"Merry Christmas, ya' filthy animal!" I chuckled.

"Quoting from movies?" he teased.

I shrugged, smiling. "It's good to see you, Jacob."

"Yeah, good to see you too."

After a few more hours, I said goodbye and took the shortest route to Denali. Being around them made me realize I was incomplete without Bella. I had been so focused on my bloodlust that only when I wasn't hunting or thinking of it, I was thinking of Bella. That had been the trick – think of blood and not of Bella.

But I couldn't do it anymore. I wanted her back in my life. If she wanted me back. I needed her. I craved her touch.


	45. Reuniting

**Chapter 45: Reuniting**

**EPOV**

Arriving to Denali took me fewer hours than the last time, but I was running and pushing my legs to run faster and faster.

The house was the same. Tanya opened the door when I knocked. She looked surprised.

I couldn't pick her thoughts because she was thinking of a thousand things at the same time.

Going inside, I found out that the Cullens and Bella had left about a year after my departure. The stories they had for me were heartbreaking. I wanted to turn back time.

They were telling me about no one being able to get Bella to move for months. She had stayed on the bed, unmoving, unblinking for a couple of months. She had hoped I was returning. Everyone hoped that.

Alice had seen me returning so many times that in the end, she pushed the visions away, realizing they were all false alarms. It reminded me of the story with the boy who cried wolf.

"Where are they?" I asked between sobs.

"Somewhere in Montana. Clyde Park. It's close to Yellowstone and they have a variety of…game."

I nodded. "How do I get there?"

After listening to their instructions and thanking them a thousand times, I took off.

When the sign of Clyde Park greeted me, I couldn't help but chuckle. It had fewer people than Forks. I hadn't thought that was possible. Only 310.

Taking the route through the forest that Kate had told me about, I arrived in front of the house.

 _Best time to be home alone. When some errant vampire decides to drop by,_ Emmett thought grumpily. _And I was really going to help little Amber with her room, oh well. Might as well send the fucker away._

Couldn't he smell me? I hadn't changed my scent over the years. I remembered Emmett's scent. It was the same. But he was his usual unobservant self.

I leaned against the pole on the porch, waiting for him to open the door and shout in surprise like everyone else had in the past few days.

"Where are you going, traitor?" he asked, confused.

Then I heard a small heartbeat and the small door in the front door opened. Something furry jumped on me, catching himself on his claws to my shirt. Ginger.

I hugged him tightly. He mewed, licking me, smelling me, rubbing his head against me. He was so big, I barely recognized him.

The door finally opened and Emmett stopped abruptly there. _It can't be… But it's him._ Then he realized I could hear him.

He tackled me down. Ginger escaped unscathed.

_You deserve a good beating, kid!_

"Hello, Emmett," I greeted him.

We got up, wiping our clothes off snow. "Missed you, you know?"

"Oh, I know. I can't say how sorry I am for doing what I did," I said, looking down.

"Wait until Bella gets back!"

"Where is she?" I asked, picking Ginger up again.

"Out with the girls."

"Hunting?" I asked.

He boomed a laugh. "She wished. No, they dragged her shopping."

"Ouch." We stayed quiet for a moment. "How is she?"

"The truth? She is not well at all. But she's not letting it show. She's…living, but she's not really there."

"I'm such an idiot. I haven't been any better, but…I thought everyone would hate me. And well you weren't making it any easier. Everyone pitied me, was disappointed, and expected such a thing to happen…so I left."

He hugged me again, telling me that he was glad I was back.

After going inside, he dragged me into setting up Bella's room. It looked like a war zone.

"Yeah…I told her that well…you were obviously not coming back any time soon…and she should carry her ass down the stairs for Christmas….she jumped on me and…this happened. Esme told me to make it look as new by the time they get back."

"Sounds like you," I chuckled.

Soon, Carlisle arrived home, and I wasn't sure how to feel. He was like my father figure.

He came upstairs and hugged me without a word. Then he slapped me, quite hard. "That's for hurting our little Bella. But I'm glad you are back."

That slap had been everything I needed to make me truly realize what I had done.

"Yes, I'm back. I'm truly sorry for everything, but that won't make it better."

"Bella should be back in a few hours. Do you want us to leave you two alone?"

"I want to see you all. Then I will talk to Bella. I promise."

Jasper walked in minutes after Carlisle, and we moved to the living room. I told them in a few words what had I done and how sorry I was for everything.

"I feared you'd rebel. Everything that was happening pointed to that," Carlisle said, thoughtfully.

"I tried to stop what I was doing. I tried to come back so many times…"

"Yeah, Alice got so many visions of you coming."

"I bet she saw me coming this time, too."

"I wouldn't know," Jasper said, shrugging. "She gave up telling us because Bella would get her hopes up and nothing was happening."

That made me feel even worse. "Do you think…" I started then stopped. There was no need to ask it. I was certain Bella was never going to forgive me.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, worried.

Jasper was the one to answer me. "She may need time. But she will forgive you. Bella loves you too much to throw you to the curb."

"Although you deserve it," Emmett added quietly.

I hung my head, wondering if Bella could indeed forgive me. I was going to find out sooner than I was prepared because two cars parked in the driveway.

Ginger started moving his tail, slapping my thigh rhythmically. He was happy they were back.

They were wondering who was visiting. How could they not recognize me? Did newborns smell different from grown up vampires?

"Bella? Come on. We're home, you kept whining for hours to get home," Rose urged her.

I could see her through Rose's eyes. They were in front of the house, and Bella was looking toward the living room with disbelief written all over her face. Then she moved.

I heard the front door slamming to the wall and Bella appeared in the living room's doorway.

"What's got into her?" Alice asked, following her.

She had recognized me unlike everyone else.

I got up, forgetting about the cat that luckily fell on his legs, hissing annoyed at me. It had nine lives. I carefully stepped over him and approached Bella.

The other women were inside the house too, in my line of vision, looking shocked at me. But I didn't pay them much attention. Bella was my destination.

I stopped in front of her, unsure what to do.

_Should I talk?_

_Should I fall on my knees and beg for forgiveness?_

_Should I just wait until she came to her senses and started hitting me?_

The bags fell from her hands before she attacked me. For a fraction of second, I was about to get defensive but I realized she was just hugging me. Her legs were tightly wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck, her fingers wound in my hair as she sobbed. I returned the hug as fierce as I could, without hurting her.

When she moved a little, just enough so she could cup my cheeks in her palms and look into my eyes. I was glad for drinking from animals the last couple of times. They weren't golden, but they weren't red either.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Bella." I brought her close to me again, hugging her tightly.

She fit perfectly against my body. I had missed her so much – her warm body, her scent, her voice, her face, everything about her.

Suddenly, she gasped, clutching to my neck tighter. A second later someone slapped the nape of my neck, hard.

"You bastard!" Rose screeched. "Get off him, woman! I want to kill him!"

I let Bella down gently before turning to Rose. She was angry, really angry. She had every right to be angry.

"How could you do this to her! To us! She loves you, you imbecile!"

I averted my eyes, feeling bile rising in my throat. Could I throw up? I wasn't sure.

Bella's small hands rubbed my back. I didn't deserve her. She was far too good to me. I glanced down at her and my dead heart broke into a thousand piece. She looked horrible. I had done this to her.

"Let's go, talk," she murmured.

I nodded, twining our hands, allowing her to lead the way. We were at the front door when Ginger came between my legs, mewing.

"No, you stay here. I'll come back," I whispered, patting his head.

He seemed to understand because he disappeared to our left, probably the kitchen.

I couldn't bear the silence we were walking in, but I decided to wait on Bella. She should talk first. Maybe she wanted to get far away so no one would hear her screaming, or my screams when she was killing me.

We walked miles when she finally stopped. "It looks like the little meadow from Forks," she said, looking around.

I took a look around us and nodded. From my fleeting look, I could see a small stream a few feet away and a few fallen trees. We sat on one of those trees.

"Why did you leave? Why did you come back? Why now? Are you staying? Damn it, Edward!"

"I was afraid you'd hate the monster I had become. I realized I couldn't live without my heart. I've wanted to come back for a while and after the past few days, I decided it was time to finally return. Yes, I'm staying. You have my promise on that one. I'll write it in blood," I answered every question.

I got a small smile from her. Exactly what I wanted.

"What happened the past few days?" Bella asked softly, taking my hand between hers.

"I went home," I admitted. "It was Christmas."

"Really? Did your parents…Are they well?"

"Yes, thank you." I smiled. "They're perfect. They had guests, like usual."

"It's good they kept in touch with everyone," Bella whispered.

"Just Seth and Leah were over. And a small addition," I said, chuckling.

"Did they find someone…"

"It's a long story, but Leah has a daughter," I explained. "She's so little, really adorable."

Bella searched my eyes for something, I couldn't tell for what. I groaned, not used to being unable to read minds. Her smile widened.

"I'd like to try something. Garrett taught me, and promised it will work."

"Who's Garrett?" I asked, confused. I didn't know any Garrett.

"How did you know we were here, in Montana?"

I frowned at the change of subject. "Who is Garrett, Bella?"

She laughed, throwing her head back. "Still hot headed, I see. If you stopped by to Denali, I'm sure you met him. He is Kate's mate."

"Oh, the guys weren't there. They didn't mention anything."

"Oh." She shrugged.

"So what did he teach you?" I asked, squeezing her hand.

"Don't move. Let me concentrate."

I nodded. She closed her eyes, the skin between her brows plucking as she started smiling. Oh, how I missed her.

_I missed you more than you'll ever know._

My eyes widened. I had heard her and she hadn't opened her mouth.

_I love you, Edward. My beloved husband._

"Holy fuck! I can hear you!" I shouted, jumping up.

"Now, you did it!" she groaned.

I wrapped her in my arms, twirling her around. "I love you, too! I missed you too. Always."

I told her about every place I'd been, what I'd done, and she didn't judge me for a moment. Because she reminded me that she was like that once, and she knew how I had felt after drinking that human. If I had stayed, she would have helped me. I'd been impossibly reckless to just leave like that.

"Oh, and I've been to Europe," I added off-handedly.

She nodded, opening her mouth to ask something, but then she registered what I had said. Her face was a mask of shock.

"How could you stay in a plane full of people? And…where did you get the money?"

"About the money…I'm not really proud of myself, but I used to grab the wallets of my victims…as for the trip there…I knew I couldn't stay for hours in a crammed place with a hundred humans so I remembered Carlisle's story."

"What story?"

"Didn't he tell you too about the time he swam from England to France?"

"Oh, yes, but you…had to swim the whole Atlantic Ocean," she pointed out.

"I don't get tired." I smirked. "And…I gave some sharks pay back for killing people."

Bella giggled, leaning into me and kissing my cheek. "I was sure you'd be changed when you returned to me, but you're the same teenager I knew."

"Uhh…seventeen forever," I said playfully, pointing to myself.

The mood seemed to shift as her lips pressed against mine. The electricity cracked around us and my heart almost beat again. I'd missed her touch more than anything else.

"Tell me," she whispered against my lips. "Tell me what you did in Europe."

"Argh. Do I have to?"

"Were you a bad boy?" she teased.

"I tired to be good," I murmured, nudging her cheek with my nose. "In Germany I tried for the first time to drink again from animals. It worked, but at night…I stepped wrong again."

"I'm not judging. I know how it is to be young and taste human blood. Edward, if I were you…well, I don't think I would have been able to abstain for as long as you had."

"I didn't know the alternative until I tasted it."

"You smelled your parents! I wouldn't have been able to abstain."

"You'd have hurt your parents?" I asked, shocked.

She laughed. "You're bizarrely moral for a vampire, sweetie."

"But…well, what was your conscience going to say?"

"We're supposed to be cold, hard, unyielding creatures not caring, compassionate, lovable."

"I've met my fair share of vampires and I can tell you that only a few of them are like you just described them. I wasn't aware how many were out there," I added quietly. "I thought that once I was in Europe I wouldn't see one for a long time."

"And when was the first encounter?" Bella asked, amused.

"Well, there was this girl, Maggie, helping me out of the water when I arrived to England. I was too shocked to climb on the land."

Bella laughed. "I tried telling you that we're not many, but there are some out there."

"Yes, well…" I sighed. "This Maggie and her friend, Siobhan, showed me all the United Kingdom. And talking, I realized they knew Carlisle. It was a strange feeling to be there, talk with people that knew Carlisle from his time there…so many centuries ago."

"I'm sure it was strange. What else did you see?"

"They warned me to stay away from Italy, and I wasn't ready to go anywhere near there. But after seeing most countries of Europe, I just couldn't leave without seeing Rome or Venice…"

"Ah, what am I going to do with you, Edward?"

"As I was visiting San Marco Piazza-"

Bella gasped her eyes wide. "You didn't realize how close you were?"

"Not really. No one told me where Volterra was," I reminded her. "I ran into my old friend, Jane," I said mockingly. "She was just as shocked to see me as I was to see her."

"Did she…?"

"Yep. I ended up in front of Aro and his brothers. They were just curious of what I was doing there alone, and proud of me for leaving Carlisle's side 'to drink what I was supposed to,'" I explained, quoting Aro's words.

"No funny business?" Bella asked skeptically.

"He insisted I stay with him there. I told him I was married to you and that I was meeting you when I returned to America. It wasn't exactly a lie so he didn't see past it."

"Is he aware of your gift?"

"Yeah. He left the invitation open, to join him."

"And he allowed you to leave?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Oh, and he told me to be careful about who I share my nature with. He was speaking of my parents, obviously. I promised they wouldn't talk and that no one else will ever know what I am."

"You can't promise such things!" Bella shouted. "I rolled my eyes at Charlotte when she made me swear I wouldn't tell humans about it, but then…I met you."

"Do you think it's possible for me to…meet someone similar? I mean someone that may smell like I smelled to you?" I wasn't making sense, although Bella understood me.

"The probability is there. Emmett met his singer twice."

I nodded. "I haven't thought about it."

She took me hunting after we finished talking. There was a vast variety and I liked it.

On the way home, I put her on my back and carried her. I kept craning my neck to kiss her every few seconds.

"Did you visit Dracula?" she whispered, kissing a spot behind my ear and making me shudder.

"That's just a myth, Bella. But yes, I visited Romania and met two interesting fellows."

"Fellows?" she snorted. "Oh, please!"

I pecked her cheek before winking. "Yes, Stefan and Vladimir, they're quite odd, but they've been around for probably longer than the Volturi." I shrugged. "I learned a lot of things from them."

Bella kissed the back of my neck, linking her arms over my chest, sighing. I kept my slow pace, loving the way she felt draped over my back. She pressed her cheek against mine, glancing at me with the corner of her eye.

"How's the world treating you?" I asked.

"If I didn't know, I'd say you were from a century ago," she murmured. "Well, I don't have much to say…I was pretty upset after you left."

"So I've heard. I will never be able to apologize enough for that one."

"You can take me to Europe."

"Sounds great. We can have our honeymoon there because you can't say that week was a real honeymoon," I whispered.

"But it was!" she giggled. "We did exactly what people to on honeymoons."

"And what's that?" I mocked her. "Have sex and have more sex?"

Bella flicked my ear. "We did some sightseeing too. You liked seeing the fish, I remember."

"We're going to Europe. There're so many things I want to share with you. Most of the time, I wished you were there. I found myself turning around, wanting to tell someone – _you_ – my opinion on things… It was difficult."

"We will go, don't worry. There's time. We have all the time in the world. Besides, I just started high school again, this fall."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can start with us in January, I'm sure we can pull some transfer papers."


	46. Normality

**Chapter 46: Normality**

**BPOV**

Edward was back.

That was all I could think of. I was happier than ever to see him. When I had stepped out of the car and smelled him, I thought it was a hallucination – or a smelloucination, if that word existed. I'd waited for so long for him to return that I had lost all hope. And now, by some miracle, he was back.

When Alice had a vision while helping me in the fitting room, I let it slide, like always. I didn't want to get my hopes up. But this time, it happened. He was back.

As we talked, I could tell he was still afraid that I'd judge him. How could I judge him when I'd been like him not very long ago?

Returning to the house, led to a long night in the living room where Edward talked about everything he'd done. I already knew most of it since he had told me in our private time.

We were on the loveseat; I was perched on his lap with my head on his shoulder, listening to his velvety voice. He kept glancing at me every ten seconds and showing me his teeth as he smiled brightly.

Ginger joined us sometime later, snuggling on my lap and purring. That stirred the conversation to him.

"He got so big," Edward noted, touching the cat's back.

He had gotten used to our cold skin and wasn't even jumping when we touched him. He just sighed contently, turning on his back so Edward could play with him.

"He eats like a pig," Alice said, laughing.

"He's supposed to be big, he's a tomcat," Edward snapped, defensive of his cat. "I've missed him too."

"You've been stupid to leave for so many years," Rose told him.

"Yeah, I realize that. Stop reminding me."

"I took good care of him," I whispered, joining his hands on Ginger's body. "At first, we stayed cuddled for days…after you left."

"Unlike you, he was defeated by hunger and went in search of food," Esme said, giggling.

"Like I was thinking of food," I snorted. "But I picked myself up, knowing you'd come back."

My comment earned doubtful looks and snorts of laughter. I was sure Edward picked through their thoughts and knew that Garrett had done me move. Carlisle had called his friend, scared of what was going on with me. Little did he know, I had had such an episode after making love with Edward for the first time.

Garrett had helped me, a lot. He had discovered my gift. That explained why I had kept Emmett away from us a couple of times when he was annoying, how I had stopped Alice and Jasper the first time I met them. And testing the theory on Edward – and it working – made my day. I could tease him with my thoughts, giving him glimpses of what was on my mind.

I focused on the imaginary rubber band Garrett had told me about, and when Edward's head snapped to me. I knew I got his entire attention. I thought of the bed upstairs, us alone, preferably naked. _What do you say?_

I didn't need his verbal answer. I had the nonverbal one pressing against my thigh.

He took his eyes from mine with difficulty and looked around the room. Everyone was talking, flipping though TV channels, the same old boring things.

He stood up, and I wrapped my legs around him. Edward cleared his throat. "We're going…upstairs," he said huskily. Not waiting for an answer, he rushed out of the room.

As he closed the door of my room – our room – behind us, I realized it was clean.

"Thank you, Emmett!" I said, happy.

"I helped," Edward whispered in my hair, lowering me on the bed.

"Try not to destroy it! I'm not going in there after you fuck!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. Why must he yell?

"It was his mess, you shouldn't have helped," I told Edward.

"Do you really want to talk about that?" he groaned, licking my neck. "God, I missed you so much, Bella."

I captured his lips in a deep kiss as my hands ripped his shirt. He mumbled something about Seth, but didn't elaborate. I let it slide, and kept my journey to his pants.

I knew that the first time we reunited, we'd be hurried; I couldn't wait for the second round. I had been right, the second our clothes were on the floor; Edward was buried deep inside of me, moaning.

I clawed at his back as he slammed his hips into mine rhythmically; the bed's springs weren't going to make it. But I didn't care. We had soft carpet on the floor. It had been seven years since we had last been together, since I had anyone. It was always only him. And I liked to think that he hadn't stepped wrong on his escapade.

It took us only five minutes to find our releases. When Edward collapsed on top of me, a spring hit my lower back quite hard.

The movement made Edward stir to life, making us laugh. "I didn't know you were into springs."

"Oh, shut up!" He laughed. "We need to do it again. And again. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

"Me neither," I murmured, bringing his head to me so I could kiss him again.

As our tongues danced around, I turned him on his back, making another spring jump through the mattress. His hands came to my hips and he started moving inside me again. I took my lips from his and paid attention to his throat, scratching my teeth over the sensitive skin earning a loud growl from him. Then I licked and sucked at his nipple making him twitch inside me.

"Bella," he moaned.

Ah, how I missed his voice calling out my name.

"I can't," he whined. "Please."

"I'm not stopping you," I whispered, biting down on his nipple.

His body sized up and became still. "No, you haven't," he groaned.

Always the gentleman. I took his hand and put it to my folds. He groaned loudly, mumbling to himself. He was so funny when he was restraining himself. He wouldn't have been able to have this control if he was human. And he never had it. I was grateful he couldn't tell if I came or not, because sometimes I hadn't come. But he didn't need to know that.

He flicked my clit, earning a low moan from me. Then, suddenly, he stilled my hips, leaning me back on his legs as he rose a little and started moving his hips. I was done. I couldn't hold it even if I had been warned to be punished afterward. My head fell back, my hands grasped his knees for leverage as he kept fucking me.

"Uhh…uhh…ooohhh." I wasn't even articulate.

He wasn't any batter. Grunting and growling. His eyes fixed on my bare neck. _Was he going to do it?_

My muscles clenched around him at the mere thought of his teeth in my skin. And he leaned – slowly – then caught the skin over my collarbone between his teeth, sucking. I yelled through my release.

He moved faster and faster, to ride our orgasms. I flopped next to him, spent. The second I was laying next to him, the bed gave away and with a loud crash, the mattress was on the floor, between the bed frames.

"What did you break?" Emmett boomed, laughing.

"They need a new bed," Alice chirped.

"What ever happened to privacy?" Edward grumbled. "You used to leave us alone."

"If you had paid attention to me, you'd have heard me shouting in my head that you had to move to the floor."

"Yes, Alice, my bad. Sorry for not paying attention to you when I'm making love with my wife," Edward said sarcastically. Alice just giggled in response. "Yeah, that would be wise, Jasper."

"Hey! Stop that," I moaned, punching him in the stomach.

He flashed me a smile. "As you heard, she's still alive. I wouldn't kill her, Emmett." Before I could express that I didn't like this at all, he continued. "Your faith in me is astounding, Rose."

"Edward!" I groaned, pushing him with my foot.

He rolled off the mattress, ending up face first on the floor. "But it's funny."

"If you keep it up, you'll never hear a thing from my mind," I threatened him.

He crawled to me quickly, looking panicked. "Sorry. I won't do it again. Promise. I have to hear your beautiful thoughts," he whispered, kissing my face. "Yes, I like to kiss ass, Emmett," he muttered then his eyes widened. "Fuck. Sorry, he said-" Edward started explaining what Emmett had said, but I stopped him.

"It's so funny to see you flustered."

"I'd do anything to be able to hear your thoughts."

"But look on the bright side! You always wanted to know what people thought," I reminded him.

"It's tiring. In the beginning it felt like I was going crazy." He shook his head, looking away. Lowering his head on my chest, he sighed softly. "There was one time in New York when I was planning my trip to England… so many people…everyone thinking about their own things. About jobs, about traffic jams, forgetting to pick the kids from school, laundry, cheating on wives and afraid to be caught, the economy, being late to meetings…I was bombarded when I was walking on Fifth Avenue or any other street, really."

I stroked his hair, imagining how difficult it had been for him to be alone. A thirsty newborn vampire against the world. I hugged him tightly, wishing he had stayed and talked to me about his problems, but I couldn't change the past.

When we finally joined the others downstairs, I told Edward to use his clothes that were in the closet. I had never disposed of them. He was shocked I still kept them, but didn't say much besides a soft "Thanks."

Jasper and Alice went to one of their friends to forge some identification documents for Edward so we could enroll him to our high school. I was junior year, while the others were senior. Edward insisted to be junior with me.

We tried fabricating a plausible story for why the Cullens had adopted him in the middle of the school year.

Emmett said that they found him on the street and felt sorry for the emo boy. That turned into a fight and a broken kitchen chair.

Rose suggested that they found him in a reformatory school because of juvenile records. Edward scowled at her, insisting he didn't look like an axe murderer.

"I never said that," she sniffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You need to have a bad past."

"Why?" he whined. "I could just come from a bad family or something…and Esme saved me from them," he mumbled.

"Oh, but you're no saint!" Emmett goaded him, pointing to the chair Edward had broken on his spine.

"You asked for that," Edward pointed out.

"So if one of the human will annoy you…you'll break a chair on their back, too?"

"Children!" Carlisle said loudly, making Edward close his mouth. "We're going to stick to Bella's idea, it's plausible. His parents died in a car crash, they were family friends and we adopted him, not wanting him to go into the system."

I beamed, happy someone paid attention to my idea. I hadn't even had courage to say it louder than a whisper. It was right before the boys started fighting.

"That's even worse," Edward hissed. "Why must it be something bad?"

"Edward, kids don't end up in the system or foster care because of how well life treats them," Carlisle said calmly. "They all have bad pasts," he continued, waving to us. "Some are abandoned at birth, some come from bad families, some don't have money to raise them, some end up alone after some accident, the cases are endless."

Edward sighed. "Fine."

***AtY***

When school started again, I didn't want to go back. The days after Edward's return had been amazing. The family had finally had enough and scattered away, but not before Emmett complained loudly that he 'couldn't fuck Rose because I was moaning too loudly' and Edward commented back on Emmett's masculinity. All that kept him away was probably the fear of seeing Edward's naked ass.

I had almost forgotten that this was their favorite past time – to irk each other. When they started some argument, it was clear it ended up in a wrestling match. Edward wasn't as strong as he once was and that seemed to piss him off to Emmett's amusement. We stayed out of their way when they started arguing. Alice just warned them not to destroy random things around the house.

"You're wearing that?" Edward asked, coming behind me and looking in my eyes through the mirror.

"Yeah. Why, is there a problem?" Was there something wrong with me wearing his clothes? Sometimes I had worn them, when I lost faith in him returning to me.

"A problem?" he echoed me in a high pitched voice. "Not at all. It's just…"

"Yeah?" I prompted him, worried.

"You look sexy as hell in my plaid shirt."

I turned around, grinning. He leaned down and met my lips in a hungry kiss. My fingers went to his hair.

"Don't start something you can't finish!" Alice warned us from the other room.

"Meddling pixie," Edward muttered, walking me backwards until I hit the door.

"Try the wall. We don't have good memories with doors and sex."

He chuckled, stirring me to the left. Just as our zippers went down, I heard several doors slamming closed. Good. We were going to be alone. Once our pants were down just enough to allow him room to slide inside me, he lifted me up and slipped inside. I groaned at the feeling. I was never going to get used to it. It got better and better each time.

When we finally left the house, we shared a laugh that we knew how to get ride of our family. Edward even attempted a joke à la Kevin from _Home Alone_.

"I made my family disappear!" he chuckled, widening his eyes.

Arriving at school was weird. It seemed like we were all over again in Forks – for the first time together. I was sure it was going to be strange for the new addition of our family to appear at school in my car, holding my hand, walking me to class, kissing me.

So we decided to act normal, and to Carlisle's suggestion, Edward had to look upset. I didn't think he could look upset, especially when he was around me. But we were both going to try.

Stepping out of the car, he slung the backpack over his shoulder, waiting for me, then trudging to the office to get his schedule.

"Since you're the only one in family I got close to, can I hold you hand?" he whispered, rolling his eyes at the charade.

"Not yet. Look upset," I reminded him, my hand itching to be in his.

After retrieving his schedule, I compared it with mine and realized we had most of the classes together.

Edward rolled his eyes at that. "What do you know? Alice was right."

"That's the bitter spirit I wanted," I joked, punching his arm.

"Ow," he mumbled, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Oh, come on, I didn't even put enough force. Besides, I'm a girl!"

He chuckled, shaking his head at me. "It was a joke, Bella."

"Oh, right."

Walking to Government class was like going through a tunnel of people that gawked. We were close to the classroom when Edward stopped abruptly, whipping his head to his right and growling. Not loud enough for the humans to hear, though.

The boy that he was glaring daggers at, took a step back, frowning and blushing lightly. _Ah, Simon_. He had been a problem since we had started attending this high school. He had been more insistent than that Mike boy back in Forks. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

I fisted my hand in Edward's shirt and dragged him to the class. He didn't take his eyes off Simon.

Once inside the classroom, I took him to my seat in the back. I pushed him on the chair when he didn't move then took my seat next to him.

"What the hell, Edward?" I hissed.

"What the hell, to you too," he muttered. "That fucker thinks he has a chance with you! He was imaging you naked! Why is that?"

"I'm sure he had a deformed image," I answered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't listen to Carlisle. I just can't, Bella," he whispered in a pained voice.

If my heart beat, it would have picked up pace. In my case, I just breathed quicker – not that I needed to anyway. "What?" I asked rather faintly.

"I can't be good, okay?" He went on.

"Take me with you this time," I whispered, twining our hands. I couldn't lose him again. This was for good if he left.

"Sorry?" he asked, frowning.

"You said you can't do it. I understand you. I promised not to judge. Just…if you want to leave, take me with you. I can't survive without you." I squeezed his hands tightly.

Edward blinked, taken aback. Then he let his head back and barked a loud laugh, attracting everyone's attention upon us. When he recovered from his laughing fit, he saw my hurt face.

"I'm not planning on leaving, love."

"Then what were you talking about?" I whispered.

"I can't be that hurt guy. What about…we knew each other from before? Carlisle and my parents were supposed to know each other, after all. Please Bella, let me be with you. Let me show them you are mine."

It was my turn to laugh. "That's what's eating you?"

He nodded, looking at our joined hands. "I feel naked without the wedding band."

I kissed the corner of his mouth. "We can be together. I don't care."

"Oh, but I do." He nodded, seriously, smashing his lips on mine while his eyes narrowed somewhere behind me.

Simon was in this class. I should have remembered.

When we separated, Edward was sporting a huge grin, beaming like he had just won the biggest prize. Boys. I rolled my eyes, doing my best not to look at Simon. I didn't want to see his hurt face.

Edward kept kissing me until the teacher came inside the room. As he started calling out the register names, I slapped him across the head, trying to make it look like it didn't happen when the sound echoed in the room.

"What was that for?" he hissed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know the answer," I muttered.

"I'm not that sorry," he mumbled before raising his head when the teacher called his name. "You're not Cullen?"

"Swan," the teacher asked. I raised my hand.

"Oh, no! I don't want to hear that name on you," Edward grumbled.

"I couldn't use Masen. I knew you could come back."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Still. You're mine."

"You weren't kidding, were you?" I groaned.

Edward glanced at me surprised, frowning.

"You promised to be that controlling, manipulative husband… I can see you kept your word."

"I like to keep my promises."

I didn't have a chance to answer him because our class was called to order.


	47. Old age is not fair

**Chapter 47: Old age is not fair**

**EPOV**

I was glad that Jacob's wedding was going to be a quiet affair in La Push. I could keep my word and be his best man. Everyone knew what I was, even though they had been at my funeral. It hadn't been that difficult to figure it out. Bella couldn't die so it was only normal that I was like her. I dreaded the reunion with everyone. And Leah and Jake's family knew about me because they couldn't keep their mouths shut.

Emmett made me promise to video tape if or when I ended up in a fight with a wolf. I didn't bother telling him there was no wolf besides Jake. I wasn't even sure he was a wolf anymore. His little girl was now twenty so that meant he had started aging some years ago.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bella whispered.

I turned my attention to her. To the road. We were driving to Forks. We were living in Blue River, Oregon, very close to Washington.

I had let it slip my mind he was getting married, being sure he would never invite me – a vampire – to his wedding, even though he had promised. When I received the letter via email, I was shocked. It was an invitation for two, but in brackets was written 'more if necessary.' Everyone had declined so only Bella and I were going.

This time, I had called my parents, telling them I was visiting. They made sure we were going a few days before the actual wedding so we could catch up. And Mom insisted I should bring Ginger. He was getting old and was quite sick, but I decided to indulge them.

I had to get used to lose people, animals, I loved. It was normal. It was the right way.

Ginger was pushing seventeen and I expected him to die any day. I was sure that no other cat in the world was as loved as him. Every time he was sick, I was there for him, stroking his back, washing his vomit, pushing pills down his throat. Just loving him.

I realized I hadn't answered Bella. "Thinking of Jake."

She giggled. "That sounds wrong, honey."

"And about going back…" I continued, ignoring her childish comment.

Speeding past the sign that welcomed us to Forks, I heard the start of a coughing fit. I pressed the pedal to the floor so I'd get home faster to take care of the poor soul in the backseat.

"He'll be okay, Edward."

"No, he won't," I insisted. "If he starts throwing up and chokes on phlegm again…" I cringed, remembering the time I thought I lost him. I parked violently in front of the house, wishing again they'd allow chemo for cats.

In less than two seconds, I opened the back door and picked him up from the backseat. He looked at me through his faded blue eyes, rubbing his whiskers over my cheek. I kissed his head, hugging him to my chest.

Bella collected our bags, starting to the front door. I followed her, stroking Ginger as he sighed quietly.

We had entertained ourselves on the way by imagining how my parents looked. I wouldn't have guessed that was my mother if I passed her on the street. The person that opened the door had all the hair grey and wrinkles on her face. Was eight years that much?

She blinked at me, not recognizing me. Then something flashed in her eyes when she realized I was her son.

"Edward, sweetheart!" she cried out. "Come here."

I bent, and carefully hugged her, mindful of Ginger, then kissed her brow. "Hey, Mom. How are you?"

"I'm good. Hello, Bella," she said, turning her attention to Bella.

I walked in, looking around. I could see her age reflected in how the house looked. It wasn't as clean as it once was.

Dad was in front of the TV, munching on walnuts.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted him. He didn't even turn to me. I paid attention to his thoughts – he was focused on the game.

A warm hand came on my elbow, returning my attention to Mom. She was smiling kindly. "He's aging, sweetie." I didn't understand that. "ED!" she shouted. "The kids are here!"

He had problems hearing. It was starting to hit a little too close to home. After Ginger, they'd be next. I swallowed hard, doing my best not to break down in sobs.

He turned to us and grinned, finally acknowledging us. "Hello, son, Bella."

Bella came to my side, putting a hand on the small of my back. "Good to see you, Ed!" she said loudly.

He nodded. "Come here, join me!" He patted the couch.

I couldn't stay there for another second. I put Ginger on the floor and went outside. Propping my hands on the porch's railing, I let dry sobs escape me. It wasn't going to be tomorrow, but it was going to be soon – in a few years or maybe a decade.

Warm arms wrapped around my back and I turned around, hugging Mom. She looked up at me, stroking my cheek. She didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. Though, she was thinking of how young and beautiful I was and will always be. How she and Dad were proud of me, and I shouldn't feel bad for anything. They were happy.

"Edward! He's sick," Bella called from inside the house.

I wrenched from Mom's hug, and followed the smell of vomit. I found Ginger on the top of the stairs. I sat next to him, taking him on my lap.

"Why did you climb? You know you can't make efforts, baby," I whispered.

He groaned, his stomach muscles spasming and I knew he was going to throw up again.

"Damn it, Ginger. You can't keep doing this. You'll kill yourself."

"What's wrong with him?" Mom asked.

I had been so focused on the cat that I missed her approaching us.

"He's sick. I'm going to clean this once he's done," I said, pointing to his vomit.

"Did he eat something bad?"

I shook my head. "It's stomach cancer. Fucking vets!" I yelled, kicking my foot in the stair. "No chemo for animals!"

"Edward," Mom whispered, touching my arm.

I wrenched from her touch. She was using the same soothing voice Bella did when we were talking about this. "I know," I snapped. "Life sucks. But he didn't do anything wrong! He's just a damn cat!"

"What's going on?" Dad asked, joining us. He had heard my tantrum.

"I'll get a cloth," Bella whispered to me, disappearing toward the bathroom between me and Mom.

I couldn't tell Dad, but maybe screaming it would make it better. I followed Bella to the bathroom. I could still hear Mom explaining what was going on, though. He was sorry to hear the news. Why do people say they were sorry? They didn't cause the illness or have anything to do with the death.

"You packed the medicine?" I wondered, looking at my feet.

"It's in the front pocket of your bag."

"Thanks," I mumbled, kissed her cheek and went to my room where she had dumped our bags.

Ginger recognized the room and wanted to be on the floor to explore. I tried to keep him in my arms, not wanting him to get sick again. He almost implored me with his eyes. I obliged.

"If you get sick, it's your fault," I warned him.

He gave me a faint mewl and went to the spot his house used to be.

"You remember that, huh?"

He wriggled his tail, laying down and closing his eyes. I hated when he did that. It was almost like he wanted to die. The way he acted. I did everything I could to keep him alive and he wanted to die. Stupid cat.

After grabbing his pills, I went to him, kneeling at his side. "Pill time," I said gently.

His tail moved in annoyingness. "Come on, kitty." Ginger only opened his mouth, too spent to move more. "Don't move from here. Just mewl, and I'll be here if you need anything," I whispered.

He stretched, sighing again. I stroked him for a few minutes before going downstairs. I would have been sick myself if I was human. He was my first priority these days.

I slumped on the couch next to Dad, putting my hands in my hair.

"How did it happen?" he asked.

I shrugged. "About three months ago…he stopped eating…he got sick, and I took him to the vet."

He patted my back. "Stop doing it."

"Sorry?" I shouted louder than necessary.

"Stop it, you heard me. He's suffering. And the pills you give him just make him feel a little better. You're just prolonging the inevitable."

"Dad," I hissed. "I'm hoping he'll get better."

"Do you think that cat will be okay again? Seriously, Edward? Do you see him? When is the last time you looked at him? _Really_ looked at him?" he asked, saddened.

"What do you mean? I look at him more than I look at Bella, some days."

"Do you? If you truly looked at him, you'll see what everyone sees. A sick cat that is tired of fighting with this disease. You just see Ginger – the cat you love and want to be better. He will never be the same."

Bella had tried to tell me that countless time, even Rose. I had to hear it from my father to truly understand. Ginger was suffering while I was taking care of him. Damn it.

Bella appeared at my side, hugging me tightly as I made a difficult decision. I had to stop giving him pills, and that was going to kill me inside.

"Tell us about your lives," Mom said, joining us.

"There's nothing special," Bella started. "Just attending high school, college, high school, college."

"College, huh?" Dad asked, laughing.

A small smile formed on my lips, but my mind was still on Ginger. "Yeah. First time, I went to UCLA then I wanted to go to Princeton."

"Really?" Dad asked, surprised.

"Yeah, well…Bella didn't allow me. She said it would go to my head."

"It would have. He's already controlling and possessive. I didn't need him going there," she explained.

"Edward! I didn't teach you to be like that!" Mom chided me.

"I'm merely trying to reenact the behavior of a husband from her days." That earned me a slap from Bella. "What about you?"

"We're just staying home. Leah is here daily because apparently Ella has a crush on your father, and sometimes, we go to the cemetery and just wonder what you two kids are doing."

I elbowed Dad, realizing a second too late, I should have been gentle. He grunted, rubbing his ribs.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

"Sure, sure. And what can I say? I still got my charms," he said, smiling, the corner of his eyes wrinkling. "And Anty is wonderful."

"ED!" Mom yelled. "Stop calling the poor kid like that."

"You're not one to talk, Mom," I muttered. "My middle name is Anthony."

"And I never used it. It was my father's name as you know. It's tradition."

"You didn't, but Leah did for two agonizing years," I grumbled.

Bella was doing her best not to laugh. There was nothing funny.

"Oh, but you were kids."

"Yeah, exactly. I was tormented. I had nightmares!"

"Don't be dramatic," Bella said through giggles.

"How about I call you Marie for a decade?"

"How about you forget I have that name?" she teased.

"Oh, I can feel the love," Dad chuckled.

There was someone outside. I heard a car's engine stopping and doors slamming close.

"I can _feel_ guests," I retorted just as I heard a faint mewl from upstairs.

I really wanted to act normal around my parents, but I couldn't. I was acting crazy when it was about my cat. Bella explained my sudden disappearance just as the guests knocked. It was Leah with her little girl. She knew we were here, she had seen the car.

"What is it, Ginger?" I asked, dropping next to him.

My dead heart broke into a million pieces when I saw his pain-filled eyes.

"So you agree? No more meds?"

For a second, it appeared he nodded. I wouldn't put it past him. He was smart.

"Okay. I understand. I really love you." I kissed him. "How about you meet someone? Take your mind off the pain?"

He stayed quietly in my arms on the way downstairs. I had been right. Leah and Antonella were there.

"Kitty!"

I smiled and sat next to her. "He's not feeling well, but you can pet him," I whispered.

She had gotten so big. I remembered what Mom once told me about realizing how old she was when she saw me growing up.

"What do you say, Ella?" Leah asked. "Hey," she added, meeting my eyes.

"Hello," Ella said brightly, sitting next to me and stroking Ginger's head. He closed his eyes in pleasure, purring.

"How old is she?" Bella asked, looking surprised at Ella.

"Twelve," Leah answered, sitting on the coffee table in front of us. She had aged too. I could see the lines on her face, her tired eyes.

 _Stop checking me out. Your wife if right there_ , she said playfully, in her head.

"I'm not into MILFs," I teased her.

She gasped loudly, her eyes widening. "Edward Masen!"

"What did you just do?" Mom asked, aggravated, appearing in the door way with a tray with lemonade.

"Nothing," I said innocently, still smirking at Leah.

She turned to Bella. "Could you slap him from me?"

"Gladly. It's my favorite past time activity," Bella answered cheerfully, her palm connecting with the back of my head.

"Ow!" I groaned.

Once we were all settled again, ready to start some other topic, I heard Antonella's thoughts. I hoped she wasn't going to ask it loudly. _Ever_.

"How have you been, Leah?" I asked quickly, before her daughter could turn me in to ashes.

"What's a MILF?"

 _Fuck_. She just had to ask it. After thinking about the acronym for ten minutes, she decided to ask.

"Edward will explain it to you, sweetie," Leah answered. _Let's see what you tell her. And I promise, if you say the real thing, I will arrange your funeral. The real one_.

I gulped, scratching the nape of my neck. "Uhh…it's not really important."

From the confused thoughts of my parents, they had no idea what it meant, either. And they were curious. Why did I even have to comment on her stupid thought?

"Oh, okay." She let it slide, thankfully.

Leah talked about her life, telling us how Jake and Seth were helping her, but they were caught up with their other halves. That was news. I didn't know Seth had found someone. Her name was Betty and she was in his year at college, they had eloped to Vegas a few years ago. When Bella asked about her family, Leah's eyes dropped, and she mumbled about Harry being dead – another heart attack...a fatal one this time.

After some time, Mom drifted to the kitchen to prepare dinner, and Bella and Leah joined her. Leah made sure Ella was okay and made me promise to keep an eye on her before leaving. She was a big girl.

"Can I play with your phone, Mom?"

"Sure, just not for long."

Dad engaged me in a conversation about my college studies, and I told him. I didn't want it to be a secret.

"Don't look surprised," I joked. "I finished med school."

His eyes widened, and he was trying hard not to laugh. When my face didn't betray anything, he sobered up. "Okay, where's the catch?"

"There's no catch, Dad," I groaned. "I was just intrigued by how Carlisle could do it. Turns out, I can do it too, with some difficulty," I added sheepishly.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. What area?"

"Just general medicine. I'm also helping Carlisle, learning new things. He won't really attend college again, although he could." I shrugged.

"Selfless, as always," he muttered, grinning at me. "How old is he?"

"Carlisle?" I asked. "He's just twenty four, but when we stay more then four years somewhere, he's pushing thirty. Not nice when people start seeing how he isn't aging..."

A second too late, I realized what Antonella was doing with Leah's phone. She had searched up Urban Dictionary and was looking up the acronym. _Fuck my life_. Leah was going to kill me, and Bella too, and Mom.

I tried distracting her. "So…you're fourth grade?" I asked, nudging her gently.

"Fifth," she answered, without looking up.

I couldn't just snatch the phone from her hands. "What are you doing there?"

She turned her black eyes to me, frowning. "Fuck is a bad word."

 _Holy shit._ She had already found out what MILF meant.

I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath from the kitchen.

"Yes, it is," I answered. "Do I owe you five bucks?"

"It's ten dollars these days," she said, smirking.

"Really, now?"

"Yep. It's crisis."

I laughed. "Do you want them now? And you promise not to tell your mom that you searched that thing up?"

"Then I need more." She spent too much time with Jake. That was 'his thing' written all over her words.

"Okay, fifteen," I conceded, reaching in my back pocket for my wallet.

"Fifty."

"Whoever taught you to negotiate wasn't good at it," I said, taking the phone from her hand and leaving the web page then putting it between us.

"It was Mr. Paul," Ella answered, jutting her chin up. "Mom doesn't really like him."

Paul. Her father. Crap. "Okay, fifty it is, but not a word. Promise me."

"Scout honor," she said seriously, making the sign.

"Figures," I mumbled, but glad we had something to talk about. "So you're a Girl Scout?"

"I'm going to see how the food is going. It will take awhile," Dad said, nodding to Ella. She was bouncing, happy to talk about something she liked.

"Actually, I have to be on the camp, but I'll go after the wedding," she started. "It's amazing. I'm in the Studio 2B program. I have the Silver Award. I'm hoping this year, I'll get the Gold Award.…"

I paid attention to her stories because they were fascinating. I remember being in such a camp and calling back home within the first week. I hated it so much that the bad memory had stuck to me.

"It came in handy," she told me, grinning when she was done with her camp stories.

"Really? How so?"

"Well…" She looked down at Ginger who stretched on my lap, groaning. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be okay." That was huge lie, but maybe dying was the best way to ease his pain. "So? You were saying it came in handy," I prompted her.

"Oh, right!" She nodded quickly, returning her eyes to mine. "I was in the woods with Nessie and Claire, they are not Girl Scouts. And we got lost – technically, they got lost. I found the way out, even though it was night. The stars can tell you a lot of things."

"That's impressive. Who is Claire?"

"She is Quill's girlfriend. She is one year ahead of me."

"I see."


	48. Three happy friends

**Chapter 48: Three happy friends**

**EPOV**

The days before Jake's wedding were filled with tux fitting, talking about what we had done through the years, spending the nights with Bella – either in my room trying to be quiet since the bed squeaked loudly, or in the living room watching TV.

When the big day came, I didn't want it to be at that time.

"Get dressed," Bella hissed.

I clenched my jaw, staring at Ginger who was sprawled on the floor, breathing hard. He had been like that for five hours.

"Damn it, Edward! He isn't going to die now."

"How do you know that? Look at him," I moaned. I was afraid to touch him.

He had refused to eat in past thirty hours and I was sure he was dying. I didn't want him alone when it happened. I had been there all his life – with the exception of those seven unfortunate years.

Bella finally convinced me to get dressed. I was straightening my tie when Ginger's mewl made me return to his side. He opened his eyes, looking at me sadly.

"No, don't do this. Come on, Ginger," I pleaded him.

Finally, Bella seemed to grasp it was happening and she came to my side, kneeling. I buried my face in her hair, doing my best not to cry. It wasn't like there was any relief in crying.

"We're ready to go," Mom said, coming inside my room.

I made a noncommittal noise, not moving from Bella's neck. I couldn't even look at Ginger. It was enough to hear his soft groans.

"Oh, dear! What's wrong with him?"

I shouldn't have stopped giving him the pills. Maybe he would have lived for a few more weeks…or months. _And he would have suffered_ , my subconscious added.

I felt his claw on my pant leg and I picked him up, hugging him closely. He coughed, sagging in my hands. His heart was beating too fast and he was too warm to be called normal.

"We're leaving. I'll tell Jake you'll be late," Mom whispered.

I nodded, standing and empting my bag to the floor. I found the small pills and grabbed two of them.

"Edward," Bella started reasoning with me.

"Open, Ginger." He didn't budge. I pressed my fingers to his muzzle. "Come on, please. I'll take you to the wedding. It will be beautiful." He still didn't open his mouth. _Damn it_. "Ginger, please," I begged. " _Please_."

With his last effort probably, he moved his paw over my fingers and the pills fell. I felt useless. It was horrible to watch him die before my eyes.

Bella grabbed my tie and dragged me after her. I didn't let go of the cat. On the way to La Push, he was breathing harsher. We were right on time. I just had to take my place.

"Give him here," Bella said, taking the cat from my arms. He snuggled in her arms, sighing heavily. I kissed her once before rushing down the aisle to Jake.

"I thought you were ditching," he said lightly. "What's the matter?" he asked concerned when I didn't even smile.

I shook my head, not wanting to upset him. Renesmee – Nessie – walked to us, her father gave her away and the ceremony started. I didn't pay attention. I was focused on the small being on Bella's lap. He had curled up there, having fallen asleep, or probably blacked out from the pain. Stubborn cat. I could imagine he was sick of pills, but if it hurt, he had to take some.

I startled when everyone started clapping. I turned to Jake and Nessie, and found them watching me in concern.

"Congratulations," I whispered, plastering the best fake smile I had. I kissed her cheek and shook his hand before making my way to Bella.

"He's not doing very well."

"I know," I mumbled, taking him in my arms slowly as not to jostle him. We started to mingle, and I didn't give a damn about the second glances and weird thoughts.

As the sun went down, I tried to ask Bella to dance, and she declined, knowing I wouldn't really leave Ginger's side. We tried feeding him some milk, but he didn't even want to open his eyes.

"So what's up with you?" Jake asked, leaning over my shoulder. "Is that your cat? He looks bad."

"He's sick," I mumbled. "Dying," I continued, testing the word. I chocked up on it.

He patted my back. "Sucks, man. Remember when we killed Coco?"

I snorted. "Vaguely."

"Who's Coco?" Bella questioned, still stroking one of Ginger's paws.

"His parakeet," Jake answered, laughing. "It was."

"Obviously," I snorted again. "It had been your idea to play with the slingshots in the house."

"You didn't say no."

"I was five at the time!"

"Seven, I think."

"Whatever, Black."

"Are you staying after they leave? There are only old people here, they get tired easily," he said after a few minutes.

"I…don't know…"

"What, are you old too?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Ginger will be okay for a few hours without us," Bella told me softly. "You need to loosen up. You'd been like this since you found out he was sick."

"Yeah, what she said. Besides, I don't ever plan on marrying again."

"Fine, Jake. For you," I caved. "I'll find Mom to take him home."

After giving my parents instructions of how to handle Ginger and to persuade him into swallowing a pill for the pain, I returned to Bella. It was probably the first time in months when I really saw her.

She was at the table, sitting with her legs crossed, the top one bobbing, as her fingers were worrying a bang of her hair. I stopped close to her.

"Is that seat taken?"

She giggled, looking shyly at me. "Yes, by my husband."

"Congratulations."

"Are you trying to reenact a song?" she asked, amused.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" I smirked.

"That's downright creepy, Edward. I truly hope you aren't taking me to the woods to kill me."

"Why would I kill you? I wouldn't have anyone to tease if I did so."

"You should have tried playing this song when you came back. It would have fit better," she whispered.

I grinned, grasping her hand and raising her. "Dance with me."

Blue October was one of my favorites, and I knew that Jake hated them. Maybe things had changed. I didn't care. I was glad I could dance with my wife on them.

_Doesn't he feel?_

I looked around and saw Antonella frowning at me.

"Hey," I greeted her.

_Maybe I won't dance with him. He was ignoring me._

I glanced at Bella, chuckling. "Sorry, love. She wants to steal me."

Bella pretended to be offended, but after kissing my cheek she went away. I saw Seth stopping her to talk. I was glad everyone was past the enemy thing.

Turning my attention to Antonella, I took her hands. _Jeez. He's so cold. It's summer._

I stopped for a second then brought her close to me and started swaying.

"Why didn't you turn to me earlier? Did I interrupt you?" she asked, softly.

"I didn't feel you, sorry."

"I tug on your jacket like ten times."

"Sorry," I repeated. "How can I make it up to you?"

She smirked, mischief written all over her face. _Uh-huh. What did I get myself into?_

Antonella curled her finger to me, wriggling it. I bent to her, playing along. "See there?" she whispered, conspiratorially in my ear.

I lowered her hand. "It's not nice to point, Girl Scout." I eyed the place she had pointed to. "Do you want ice cream?"

"Duh!" She slapped three fingers on my forehead, making me laugh. "Next to the ice cream bowl."

I was still trying to stop laughing. There was a man around thirty years old, grabbing some food.

"He's a little too old for you, don't you think?" I teased her.

She slapped me again. "For Mom!"

Feelings buried deep inside me, resurfaced. While I loved Bella more than my life, I still loved Leah – she had been my best friend since we were kiddies.

"Who is that man?" I asked, trying to understand why she wanted him for her mom.

"Dunno." She shrugged. "But he looked at her the whole day. I think he is a friend of Uncle Jacob's."

It my turn to poke the side of her head with my finger. "Stop playing matchmaker. Leah won't appreciate it."

"But I can see that she needs someone. Come on, help me. Help her."

"Antonella," I said carefully, taking her hands in mine, crouching in front of her. "Your mom can find someone if she wants. She just devotes her time to you."

"And I am gone over the summer then when school starts…I'm at school."

"You'll make a good lawyer some day," I chuckled.

She beamed at me. "Grandpa used to tell me that."

"Smart man." I kissed her forehead. "Let's forget about that man."

"No!" she said panicked, grasping at my collar.

"Antonella! You do know that Edward is married, right?" Leah asked, stopping behind her daughter, who gave me a panicked look.

"He's leaving in half an hour," Ella whispered to me. So she knew more about him.

"Leah, I'm having an intense conversation with your daughter," I said seriously, glancing up at her.

"I'm going to find Bella and tell her you're cheating on her with my daughter."

"No worries, she's with your brother," I said playfully.

"Listen," Antonella grabbed my attention again. And collar. "His name is Mark. He works in Seattle and Mom loves Seattle. She always wanted to leave this town."

"You don't even know if she will like him," I tried to reason with her.

She slapped my forehead again. It was getting old. "I heard her talking with Auntie Emily. I think she loves this Mark."

"Kiddo, I'm not playing Cupid. Your mom is going to kill me."

"Please," she whined. "He'll make a good dad, I can tell."

I froze, and for a second I felt like everyone stopped, but it was my imagination because the next second, someone stumbled over us.

"What do you want me to do?"

"YES!" she squealed and hugged me. "First, put something on you, you're cold."

"Besides that." I rolled my eyes.

"Go to Mark and make him talk with Mom, dance with her, even woo her."

I laughed loudly. She looked hurt. "I'm not laughing at you, Ella. Promise. Scout honor." I grinned. " _Woo her_."

"Yes." She nodded seriously.

"Don't you know a little too much about this? What about the cooties?"

I earned another slap. "I grew up with Uncle Jake and Seth! I knew the stork didn't bring me when I six. And two years ago…" She shuddered. "I caught Uncle Jake with Nessie…it was gross. And Mom didn't kill him because she didn't want Nessie to suffer. They told me all about babies."

I was gob smacked. "O…kay. I'll go talk to him."

"Thanks." She kissed my cheek giggling then rubbed it.

"Oh no! You put lipstick on me!" I said in mock annoyingness.

She giggled again and rubbed some more. When she wet her finger with saliva, I stopped her hand. "But your wife will be mad."

"She won't, trust me."

I scrubbed at my cheek on my way to Mark. Having no idea how to approach him, I grabbed a cup for the ice cream and scooped some. I owed Antonella some ice cream, after all.

"It's melting fast," I said, glancing at him.

He was watching toward the tables – Leah. She was with Bella, talking and laughing. I had to pinch myself.

"Yes, it wasn't a smart idea," Mark said after giving me a weird look. _Why is he talking to me?_ He wondered.

I nodded, scanning the crowd for Antonella. "Well, I have a date," I told him off-handedly, hoping my plan was working. I walked to Ella, sneaking up behind her, and putting the cup before her eyes. She turned around, smiling.

"Don't let your mom see me."

"Thank you. Did you talk?"

"Not yet." I winked, seeing him watching me angry, envious. He wanted to be me. Little Antonella had been right. He liked Leah.

I left her side, mingling. Jake stopped me and we started talking. Not ten minutes later, I heard Mark's thoughts as he approached us. He wanted to talk to me about Leah.

"Mark, my man!" Jake shouted. "Did you meet Edward? We're going way back."

 _Nice save, asshole._ I smiled toward Mark, offering my hand for shake. He shook it, wondering of the best way to drag me away.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"So…med school?" Jake asked, continuing our previous conversation.

"Uhh yes. For Carlisle mostly," I answered.

"You did it for him?"

"For me…and him. I wanted to see if I can." I shrugged.

"Personality crisis?" Jake teased.

"If you weren't the groom, I would have knocked your teeth out."

"Ouch."

"You're a doctor?" Mark asked surprised, joining our conversation.

I was sure I would have been beet red if I were human. "I could be," I said truthfully.

"I'm a doctor too. Children's doctor. In Seattle."

"Yeah, we met on a trip," Jake said, grinning.

They started talking about the trip to Ithaca where Jake met him as he and Nessie had gotten lost.

I laughed. "Where was Ella when you needed her?"

He gave me a hard look. "I don't know what that girl likes so much about those things. They're not for girls."

"She learns how to survive if something goes wrong. And something always goes wrong," I told him.

There was a beep coming from Mark's side. He groaned, swearing quite colorfully in his head. After excusing himself, Jacob punched my shoulder.

"Dude! We need to hook him up with Leah. It's been years since they drool all over each other."

"Not you too!" I groaned.

"What? Who else?" He frowned. "Oh, Antonella."

I nodded once. "Why don't you let them do it on their time?"

"Edward, I pushed her in Sam's arms, literally, then with you…God knows how I persuaded her to just tell you how she felt, but it was too late when she plucked her fucking courage and…well, with Paul, it was all her – kudos to that – and now, she's playing shy again."

"I see. Well, I'll try to talk to him because I'm sure she is waiting for him to make the first move."

Jake nodded. "And he is just too scared to ask anything. Every time we talk, he asks about both of them. He loves Ella, too."

"Loves?" I asked, shocked.

"Man, it's been almost five years now. They're head over heels. Fuck, even your mom saw it when they came to a dinner in family."

I chuckled, nodding again. "I'll talk to him. Your wife is looking for you." I winked, patted his shoulder and looked for Mark, to go talk to him.

I found him a few feet away from the crowd, with Leah. I stopped, watching them quite shocked.

"Leah, we have to say something," he said softly, stroking her cheek.

From their thoughts, I gathered that they had been seeing each other secretly for two years. What was Jake's word? _Kudos_.

"Mark, I know you love Ella, but I am not really sure about her…"

"She seemed to get along with that pale dude."

I smirked, trying to keep a smile from spilling on my face.

"Edward always knew how to charm the ladies around here." Her cheeks turned red, and she dropped his gaze.

"Don't tell me he was one of your lovers! He's a kid!"

"Mark, shh. He's not a kid, trust me. Edward doesn't show his real age."

I left them talk, going to get Antonella. I found her at the table with Bella, talking about types of butterflies.

I dropped a kiss on Bella's forehead. "Hey."

"Hey, you." She grinned.

"I'll be with you in a minute," I promised. "You, young lady, are coming with me."

Ella held my hand to the edge of the tents were her mom was now hugging Mark. He kissed her, whispering that he'll see her soon, reminding her that they should have a talk with Ella. There was something serious in his tone.

"I know, Mark. I promise to tell her. How will she take this? She doesn't even know we are together and then…this?"

"Love you," he murmured. "Both. Or…all three." He winked, touching her tummy.

"Shit," I said, slapping a hand over my mouth.

Ella looked at me confused. "What's wrong? And you work fast," she added.

She couldn't hear them. I was glad for that. I tugged her to them.

"Someone lost you, Lee," I said lightly, my eyes trained on her stomach.

Leah froze, wrenching herself from Mark's arms. She crouched and hugged her daughter. "Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"Moom!"

Mark cleared his throat. "I really have to go, bab…Leah."

"For how long, Mom?" Antonella asked.

 _Oh, I guess now is the time. Work can wait._ Mark shrugged, crouching on Ella's other side.

They started talking softly to her, stroking her face, hair. I took that as my cue to leave.

"Wait, Edward!" Leah shouted, coming to me. "Thank you. I know you have something to do with this."

I looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I had no idea how to broach the subject. And…I'm happy."

"That makes me really happy," I told her, hugging her. She pressed her head on my shoulder, sniffling.

"We're not going to see you again?" she mumbled.

"I'm sure I'll keep visiting…but if you move to Seattle…"

"Yes. You're likely to come once or twice more…for your parents," she whispered.

My throat burned as raw tears – that would never fall – gathered in my eyes. "Yeah, you're right. You'll be there?"

"Promise."

I peered down at her, and her black eyes widened. I swallowed, looking around then pressed my forehead to hers. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she breathed. "I'll always love you and miss you."

"I know." I didn't have the guts to kiss her lips so I brushed them to the corner of her mouth, mostly on her cheek. "Stay safe."

"You too. Take care of Bella. I now realize why you're so in love with her."

I grinned. "There's no more wolf aura to cloud your vision," I teased her, stepping back.

"Yeah, probably. I'm sorry. I don't think I ever said it. But I am really sorry for everything I did…back then."

I nodded. "I forgave you a long time ago, Lee. Farewell."

"Good bye, Edward."

We turned around at the same time. She went to her family. And I went to Bella.


	49. Ginger

**Chapter 49: Ginger**

**BPOV**

I watched Edward saying good-bye to his best friends, knowing it was unlikely to see them again. Especially Leah – if she left town, it was going to be hard to contact her, and there was her new boyfriend who would realize Edward hadn't aged in a few years.

I couldn't even bring myself to be jealous when he hugged Leah that way, when he almost kissed her – I was certain that if I hadn't appeared into his life, they would have been happy together. After parting from her, he turned my way, but Jake accosted him.

The newlyweds had to leave. I waited until Edward bid him farewell, wishing him to be happy, and then they hugged.

Edward's phone buzzed on the table in front of me, and I answered, seeing it was his mother.

"Yes?" I asked, fear gripping me.

"Sweetie, come home. Ginger isn't feeling well."

Edward's head whipped to me, his eyes wide in horror. He patted Jake on the back then rushed to me, snatching the phone. "Mom?"

"Edward, come quick. He's throwing up and breathing harsher."

"I'm on my way," he whispered in a pained voice, hanging up. "Take the car. I'll run."

He disappeared before I could tell him it was rude to just leave. I made sure to say my goodbye to Jacob and Nessie, and then I went to Leah who was telling her daughter about Mark.

"You're leaving?" Leah asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, uhh…the cat's not feeling well."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but don't tell Edward that. He'd hate to hear it." She knew him so well.

"I won't." It was uncomfortable. I had no idea what to say to her. "Well, I hope you'll be happy."

"Oh, I will. Thank you. I'm happy for both of you," she whispered.

I smiled, leaning to her, unsure if it was wise to hug her. She got up and hugged me tightly. "Take care of him, Bella."

"Of course."

I said my goodbye to Antonella then rushed to the car. I was afraid of the state Edward would be in when I got home. Was Ginger still alive? We had all tried to prepare Edward for this, but it was difficult, and it was going to be even worse when his parents disappeared. I didn't even want to think of that day.

Parking in front of the house, my insides twisted. I could hear him crying. I knew that the cat had died. There was no heart beat around, besides his parents'.

"Nooo!"

I froze with my hand on the door handle when he yelled.

"Edward, he's dead, honey," Elizabeth said softly.

"NOO! Breathe, Ginger."

"You're probably destroying his sternum right now," Ed commented.

Was he trying to resurrect the cat? I rushed inside, and found him in the middle of the living room, kneeling over the dead cat, pressing two fingers over the cat's chest.

I bit my lip to keep from crying myself, and walked slowly to them, falling next to Edward. I took his hands in mine, turning him to me.

"He's dead, love. There's nothing you can do."

Edward nodded against my neck, and sobbed. My eyes fell on the cat before I squeezed them shut. There were flashbacks from over the years.

When he poked his little head from the box, mewing.

When he played with that silly toy-mouse.

When he scratched Edward.

When we waited at the window for Edward to come back.

When we tried to live without him and failed.

When Edward came back and he didn't leave his side for a whole month. He even went into his backpack, making us laugh.

When he got sick and the whole nightmare started.

I sat there on the carpet, in front of the fireplace, holding Edward for hours. He had picked the cat in his arms and was just stroking the fur. His parents had gone to bed, and I could hear Elizabeth crying before she fell asleep.

"Let's bury him," I whispered, stroking his hair and kissed the spot where his jaw met the neck.

Edward shuddered, taking a huge gulp of air. "Okay."

"Where are we going?" I wondered as Edward led the way.

"To bury him," Edward answered hoarsely. He stopped in the backyard, looking around for something. He seemed to find what he wanted because he scurried to the left side, putting Ginger on the ground before he started digging with his fingers.

"Don't you want a shovel? It's cleaner," I reasoned.

"Nah." He sniffed, turning to me. "Come here."

I shuffled to his side and saw why he had chosen that place. His other cat was buried there, along with the parakeet.

"Do we say something? I remember saying something when we buried them," he mumbled, squeezing Ginger to his chest.

I shrugged, having no idea what it was done in such cases. I just wanted it to be done. I wanted to fast forward a few months from now when Edward was going to be okay again.

"I don't know, Edward," I whispered when he nudged me.

"Okay, I'll do it," he murmured, laying Ginger in the small hole. "I'll miss you so much. I'm glad I can remember everything about our time." He stroked the fur. "I love you, Ginger. Rest in peace," he mumbled, shoving the dirt over the body.

I watched as the cat became covered by the black dirt. A part of me was happy that he had died, he was suffering too much, but I was going to miss him too. He had lit our boring days, especially the sunny ones when we just lazed around the house.

Edward took a shuddering breath when he was done. "Okay, let's go back inside. I need to wash my hands."

As he scrubbed his hands, I sent Alice a text, telling her to put all of Ginger's things in the basement, away from our room. She answered with an _okay_.

"Do you want to hunt?" Edward whispered, coming behind me and sneaking his arms around my waist.

"How are you?" I asked, putting my hands over his.

"I'll be okay. I knew it was going to happen. It doesn't make it better, though."

I turned around and hugged him tightly. He chuckled lightly making me look at him surprised.

"We've come such a long way. I was thinking of the first time you hugged me," he murmured, kissing my forehead.

I giggled, titling my head. "My little muffin," I said affectionately.

Edward narrowed an eye at me. "You, red eyed monster!"

"Hey! That's not working," I said playfully.

"I'm not a muffin anymore," he grumbled, clasping me closer to his chest.

"But you'll always be my warm, soft, delicious Edward. Even though you're more durable now."

"Durable?" He smirked. "Like…the Duracell Bunny?"

"You remember that?" I asked surprised.

He frowned, peering at me. "What should I remember?"

I focused on the memory of him promising to buy me a Duracell Bunny, and opened my mind to him. As always, he gasped, his eyes glazing over as he paid attention to what I had for him. And then he was laughing so hard, I thought he'd roll on the floor any moment.

"I can be the Bunny." He winked. His head snapped to the door and he cringed. "Oops."

"You woke up your parents?" I asked, realizing someone was coming to his room.

A moment later, Elizabeth peeked inside, bleary eyed. "I know you kids don't sleep, but can you keep it down?"

"Sorry, Mom," Edward mumbled, just like a scolded child.

After a short hunting trip, we returned to their house, ready to say goodbye. His parents tried to make us stay longer, but we insisted that we had to return.

Every time we were away or some other Cullen was away, it was hard. We were a real family.

"But look at the rain," Ed insisted, pointing to the window.

"So what?" Edward asked. "It's not like we'll make an accident."

It was the wrong thing to say, and he realized it too late. Elizabeth's eyes became glassy as she threw herself at him, hugging him. An accident had ripped him away from them. An accident kept him around because I loved him too much to let him die.

"We're going to be okay," Edward whispered, rubbing her back. "We really have to go back."

After we left, I wished I had let him drive. It was raining so hard, there was a fog around us. I could see through it, but it was distracting. And Edward wasn't exactly allowing me to focus on the road.

He kept talking about anything and everything, not even allowing me to answer the few questions that slipped. An hour later, I realized why he was doing it.

I pressed Pause on the blaring music, turning to him. "Shut up, will you?"

"I can't," he said quickly. "Don't make me shut up. If I don't talk…I think I'm going to break down again."

Admitting it, seemed to be hard for him, but it meant a lot to me. I had to distract him, but crying would make him feel better.

"Distract me," he whispered brokenly. "Please."

I reached for his hand, squeezing it. "You should wear your seatbelt," I said the first thing that popped into my head.

Edward chuckled, tracing his thumb over my palm. "You said it yourself. I'm more durable now."

"You tell that to the cops when they stop me."

His eyes turned to the road, zooming to the police car that was ahead of us.

"Then you should drive slower," he whispered.

"And you should wear your seatbelt," I retorted. I adjusted the speed after he snapped the seatbelt.

Edward pressed play on the CD player, turning down the volume. "Sorry, but I'm on edge. I feel…actually, I have no idea how I feel."

 _Little Jimmy's gone way out of the back streets_  
Out of the window, into the falling rain,  
And he's right on time, right on time.  
That's why broken arrow waved his finger  
Down the road so dark and narrow  
In the evening just before the Sunday six bells chime  
And way out on the highway  
All the dogs are barkin' way down below  
And you wander away from your hillside retreated view  
Went to wanderin' Northbridge way out on the railroad  
Together all the tipping trucks will unload  
All the scrapbooks built together stuck with glue  
And I'll stand beside you, beside you

Oh child, to never wonder why  
To never, never, never, never wonder why at all  
To never, never, never, never wonder why  
It's gotta be, it has to be

I met his eyes, a lump forming in my throat. There was something about Van Morrison's voice that sent chills down my spine. Every time I heard him.

 _Across the crystal pavements_  
Way across the country where the hillside mountains glide  
The dynamo of your smile caressed the  
Barefoot virgin child  
To wander past your window in the nighttime cross the floor  
Crying as ecstasy surrounds you  
Through the night air your proud time is open  
Go well against the pointed idle breeze

Past the footlights of the brazen silence easy  
In the night you cry and you want spirits to tell you  
Everything's alright  
Go ahead and do it one more time baby  
You're satisfied I guess, you're way up and the sky comes down  
Kaleidoscope

Edward leaned into me, pressing his lips to my ear, crooning along. I turned into goo, momentarily forgetting about the road.

 _Open and just hold the lantern in the doorway,_  
For the freedom of it.  
And you take the night air through your nostrils and you breathe  
In out, in out  
And you breathe just like that, just like that

How does it get you when it gets you  
When it gets ya  
You may not know it's got you until you turn around  
And I'll point a finger at you, point a finger at you  
You say which way, which way  
That's alright, we've gotten hip to it  
Goin' to do it right now.  
Behind you  
Beside you, beside you

Oh child to never wonder why  
To never, never, never, never wonder why at all  
Never never never never wonder why at all.

"Beside you. Always and forever," he murmured, peppering kisses on my jaw and neck.

Turning my head to him, I kissed him, pouring all my love for him in that kiss.

"Crap," he murmured, pulling back.

"What?" I asked, dazed.

We were close to the cruiser and we got pulled over. _Perfect_. I wished I could speed past them, but dismissed the thought.

"What ID do you have with you?" Edward asked, fishing for the car's registration.

"The Masen one," I said, smiling.

"Good. I might allow you to flirt with him."

"I have a kinky husband." I laughed making him shrug unapologetically. "Jerk!"

"Hey!" he hissed, slapping me with the registration documents.

The cop knocked on my window. It was the first time I got pulled over. And it was only Edward's fault.

I offered him the documents before he asked. I knew the drill. The cop grabbed the documents and went to his car.

"He has a preconceived idea about teenagers driving alone," Edward muttered. "But he inclines to let us go with a warning because you're beautiful."

"You just made that up," I groaned, exasperated at his smirk.

"Did not! Pinky swear."

I slapped the side of his head, making him burst in laughter. "What's so funny?" I grumbled.

"You just reminded me of Ella. She poked me for a few minutes, telling me to set her mommy up with the hot doctor," Edward explained.

"Little did she know that her mommy was…with that doctor," I said, not really wanting to say any bad word. It wasn't like me. I rarely used them.

"Uh-huh! What did you want to say? Don't restrain, I'm not afraid of big words." He shot me a cheeky grin.

"I'm afraid I can't swear in front of minors."

"Bella! Will you ever give it up?"

"Uhh…" I tapped my chin, urging that cop with my eyes to finish already – of course, he didn't see me since he was with his back at us. "How can I let something like this slide?" I asked Edward, pinching his cheek. "My husband is a minor. Go figure!"

"It's called jailbait in my days," he added through a smile.

"Cop, ahead!" I hissed, gesturing to the guy that was finally returning to us.

"Oh, well…"

"Here you go, Miss Masen."

"That's Mrs. Masen to you," Edward said loudly, linking our fingers. Possessive vampire.

The cop blushed lightly, looking at the documents in his hands. "Uhh, here, Mrs. Masen. I'm sorry for my mistake. Please, do keep under the speed limit and try to refrain from…other activities on the road. That's part of the many accidents nowadays."

I nodded, taking the documents back. "I will. Did you hear him, honey? No funny business?"

Edward pinched the skin above my ass, where the cop couldn't see, making me jump. "Of course, sir. We'll wait until we park."

 _What had happened to the gentleman I had fallen in love with?_ I wondered amazed. He was spending too much time with Emmett.

The cop looked flustered. Poor guy. "Have a safe trip!" he said, returning to his car.

As I pulled up, Edward looked through the documents.

"He didn't do anything to them," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"I'm checking if there's something missing," he said seriously. "He's human…and cops usually are scattered-brained."

"You sound like you speak from experience," I told him, grinning.

"Maybe I do."

"When were you pulled over? You didn't mention it."

Edward groaned. "It was before we met. Before we _talked_ ," he rectified. "Dad had just given me the car for my birthday…and told me to take it for a ride."

I snorted, imagining that he had sped up the second he was on the main road. "And?" I urged him to continue.

Edward rubbed a hand over his hair, nervously. "I might have hit 90…I was aiming for 100."

My head whipped to him. "You wanted to kill yourself?"

"It's called adrenaline rush. Anyway, I was watching the needle going over 90, slowly and surely-"

"You weren't even watching the road!" I exclaimed, scandalized.

"-and then I heard through megaphones to pull over as sirens blared behind me. There were two cruisers! You'd think I was some Bonnie and Clyde." He rolled his eyes.

"And what happened next?"

"I got fined." He beamed at me. "Although, I tried to bribe the cop, begging him to let me go since it was my first car, my first drive… He had none of it. He was Mark, you know him? One of Dad's friends," he added on a small voice.

"The law is law, Edward. And what just happened – warnings – they usually work best for women."

"Should I have showed him my leg?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"If he was on the other side… And what did your parents say?"

"Oh, that was…well, it resulted in grounding and no car for a month." He shrugged.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I was so excited to finally have my car and then…it was gone. Well, not gone. It just sat there in front of the house, dusting. I washed it every weekend, even attempted to sleep in it."

"And you accused me that I loved my car!" I giggled.

"What can I say? It was my baby."

"And you wrecked it."

"Let's not remember its death."

"But tell me how they reacted when you told them," I insisted.

"I don't remember, Bella. Dad shouted and Mom was disappointed, like always when I did some bad thing." Edward shrugged.

When we arrived in front of our house, we realized it was empty. They had probably gone hunting. Taking the bags from the car, we walked inside.

Our room looked the same, minus Ginger's stuff. Edward realized it was missing, and came to me, hugging me.

"Thank you. I couldn't have looked at it," he murmured in my hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."


End file.
